


Through Blood and Fire We Survive

by DesiSky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (bamf) Stiles, Alpha Mate, Authoritative and Mature Stiles, Bloodplay, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Captivity, Deception, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Familiars, Future Fic, General Awesomeness, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mating, Mind Control, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other Canon Character(s), Plotty, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, and, but there is more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 190,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSky/pseuds/DesiSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't be the first time the pack was tested and it won't be the last either. Even after so many battles. After fighting to bring themselves closer together, stronger and in control their, very existence, their lives are practically a giant supernatural disaster magnet. So here they are again, understanding that no peaceful moment of their lives lasts too long before some psychopath with a vendetta comes to interfere. Why is it always life or death....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The sounds of the night filled his ears as he ran. The light of the full moon washed over him as his bare feet connected with the earth at so fast a pace, one might have mistook him for those he associated with. Soft soil made no sound beneath him, twigs were left unbroken behind him and leaves barely rustled in his wake. Stiles jumped over a huge log barring the path, tilted his body and hit the ground in a roll before effortlessly getting back to his feet in one quick fluid motion and resuming his run. He may not have heard them but they were behind him, or maybe just one in particular while the others were off somewhere tussling under the influence of the moon’s fullness.

He came to a halt at a small stream in the way where his reflection caught his eye, and then someone else’s, someone he wouldn’t have heard yet he wasn’t afraid or shifting into any defensive form. The woman that stood at the water’s edge lifted her head and turned to face him, as though she’d been waiting for him. She probably was too, waiting that is. “Remember to breathe,” she uttered softly, adding her warm tone to the lull of the night music. “What…” he began but was abruptly shortstopped by the urge to close his mouth and clamp down on the involuntary churn of his stomach that sent the lunch his body had been processing back up the way it came. Stile’s doubled over to the side and threw up in the grass near him.

When the uncomfortable churning finally subsided, he stood to his full height, a solid 5 foot 9 just short of a rounded 6 feet. He had grown a bit over the past few years, and in more ways than just that one. The woman took a step closer, bare petite feet soundless against the earth as Stiles’ own had been. Her pale skin almost glowed in the bath of moonlight that fell upon them in the clearing. Obsidian hair fell long and smooth down her back and chest contrasting beautifully against her skin. She raised a hand as she neared him, a hand she placed on his cheek gently as she got to his side. “Remember to breathe,” she spoke again repeating her first words to him. His eyes lightened as he regarded her allowing a smile to form where his lips had been drawn down at the corners in reaction to the taste of bile in his mouth. “The breathing helps stabilize your body especially at this time. I know it sounds like a line but it’s true.” She stroked his cheek with her thumb stopping only when Stile’s own hand came up to hers and held it to his face lightly.

“Thanks Val, I know,” he sighed, “I kinda just want this part to be over though.” She watched him smiling as he took a few calming breaths before dropping her hands to her side and turning on her heel. She moved closer to the trees as if in anticipation, of what, Stiles' figured out when the white wolf padded out through the trees. Val bent before the creature and opened her arms to receive it in an embrace as she called over to him. “When are you planning on telling him?”

“See that’s just the thing I wasn’t planning on it at all.” he bent to the cool water and cupped his hands in the stream, bringing several drinks of water to his mouth. The first he used to rinse out the awful taste, and sipped the rest of it to clear his throat.

“You’d prefer him unaware that everything is now possible for you two?” she asked after a few moments of contemplative silence.

“I’d prefer him surprised _should_ anything happen at all.” At that Val cast him a knowing look over her shoulder, then rose, releasing the wolf from her arms and allowing it to pad its way over to where Stiles stood. It moved with such elegance with its almost glossy fur in the beauty of the night. As it came to stand at his side it rubbed its head lovingly against Stiles’ leg before turning to the other side of the clearing staring off into the trees at about the same time Stiles did. “And here he comes,” the smile on his face becoming a grin. He turned back to Val but she was already gone in that creepy yet freaking awesome way she had of doing. To her credit she was much better at it than the master creeper himself (Derek of course) and Stiles never imagined he would meet anyone who could lay that claim to their name. The wolf sat down next to Stiles’ feet and Stiles turned once again to the spot he was just looking at when he caught sight of the large black mass moving through the trees at incredible speed.

The large creature slowed as it got to the tree line. Crimson eyes shone like beacons through the darkness and Stiles stepped forward placing himself a few inches from the trees. After a few seconds of intense eye contact it came through into the clearing and Stiles’ breath caught in his throat as it often did when he was viewing Derek’s alpha form in all its glory. He’d seen several alphas fully transformed but could only call one of them beautiful, though he was terribly biased if he was being fair. Derek closed the distance between them and Stiles raised a palm to caress the muzzle of the great beast even as it pushed closer to nuzzle at his neck.

Stiles made a throaty sound that could have almost passed off as a giggle as he nudged Derek’s head away with his own, a head that was changing into a human one. The hair receded until his alpha form became human again and he brought his hands up to Stiles face and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re getting faster,” Derek whispered against soft scarlet tinged skin. Stiles’ arms circled his lover’s neck as he replied after placing a few more kisses to Derek’s mouth, “No you just broke off to play with the others for a while, they’re coming by the way,”

“You’re getting better at that too, keep showing me up and I might get jealous,” Derek’s hand slid down Stiles’ back in a soft caress until it fell against the curve of his ass, and what a wonderfully plump and pliable ass it was. He gave it a pat. “Although I’m sure you could find some way to take my mind off it,” Stiles blushed at that, the tips of his ears reddening as his cheeks did, and Derek’s heart skipped a beat. He loved the fact that they still had this effect on each other, after everything they had been through and so long being together. His forehead scrunched into a frown then, once he'd gotten over the familiar lightness he tended to feel when he was in Stiles' presence.

"You've been sick," he was asking but he'd phrased it as a statement, having already tasted the left over bitterness of bile in Stiles mouth and traces of other things he wouldn't normally have tasted. Derek's eyes drifted to the spot where Stiles had thrown up and his nose flared, an unasked urgency for an explanation, his need to protect, even against natural occurrences flaring up in him. Stiles only smiled in response. He lifted a hand untwining it from behind Derek's neck and held the side of his face. His thumb slid across his forehead smoothing out the frown lines beneath it then dropped to Derek's lips and slid across them as well right before he placed a chaste kiss there. It was something they had taken to, something Stiles had initiated that stuck, an action of mutual affection the two shared.

Derek immediately settled though he was still curious, maybe even slightly worried. "I'm fine, stomach was just unsettled is all," and it was mostly the truth. Stiles had to learn a long time ago, how to lie convincingly when those you lied to could hear fluctuations in your heartbeat. Not that he'd made a habbit of telling untruths but sometimes it was best to keep some things close to the belt if only for a short time. Still he didn't like hiding things from Derek even though he justified it by thinking of positive outcomes, it simply went against the new nature he developed since he and Derek become more than grudging allies. The white wolf who had been sitting back watching the pair embrace suddenly came forward nipping playfully at Derek.

Derek hummed in response as he released Stiles and placed a soft hand to the wolf's head. Crimson eyes flashed and Stiles smiled at the understanding that silently passed between his lover and his familiar. His eyes darted from them to the woods through which Derek had come once again as he picked up something, smile still in place. Derek rose to stand against him as the Hale pack emerged from darkness, wolfed out and eyes aglow. Danny was the first to spring forth from the tree line. He landed spryly before stiles and Derek with a grin as he turned back to smirk at Isaac who was on his heels, the expression on his face, displeasure at having lost the race they were clearly running. Jackson and Lydia followed on all fours. He jumped her from behind and sent them into a roll at the end of which he ended up on top of her nipping at her face with his teeth. She clawed him playfully while trying to roll out from beneath his pin. Boyd, Erica and Scott were the last to arrive. They were running at a slower place, simply enjoying the night, the moon and the freedom of the run.

Derek looked over his family with something that seemed a mix between awe, disbelief and love. It wasn't the first time Stiles had seen that look, and he imagined it wouldn't be the last either. As Derek's eyes glowed crimson, as his head tipped slightly upwards and as his deep bellowing howl escaped his fanged mouth only to be joined by the chorus of howls from the betas, Stiles thought to himself. If someone had told him eight years ago that he'd be standing in a forest with a bunch of half-naked people, half of which he hadn't known at all, half of the other half of which he’d hated, howling into the night with glowing eyes, he'd probably have reported them to the local mental institution or ran. Yeah maybe ran fast and hard away from that level of crazy. But here he was head tipped back, eyes a burning white, white wolf familiar at his side, howling with his alpha at his back.

Boy how things change.

By the time the pack had returned to Hale manor it was well into the wee hours of the morning or more to the point, way passed delivery hour yet there was something in the air. A delicious smelling savor was wafting about coming from the kitchen which had them all salivating as they clambered in through the front door two at a time. Scott’s face lit up having smelt the familiar sweetness of Allison’s perfume lingering about her person even after such a long day at the station. He immediately jogged to her side and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met in a sweet kiss as they greeted each other like lovers do.

“Peter you’re back!” Stiles called walking over to the man who was bent over staring through the glass door of the oven at the pizzas he’d put in to bake, probably from scratch because he was that good of a cook. “How did the case go?” Stiles asked after throwing an arm around Peter’s neck to welcome him home with a hug. Again it occurred to Stiles that a few years ago the idea of being this close to the man might have been an appalling thought and far-fetched idea but now, he was as much family to him as Scott was.

Derek’s hand snaked out when he was within range, and pulled at the back of the thin black cotton shirt Stiles was wearing until his back was against Derek’s chest. His head lowered to nip playfully at his ear before he gazed up at Peter with a welcoming smile of his own. “Yeah I hope all went well, we missed you on the run tonight.”

“As I did you.” His reply was punctuated by the hand he slapped to Derek’s shoulder before grabbing an oven mitt and proceeding to pull their dinner from the oven. “I heard you all and had to fight myself from jumping out of the car on my way back and coming out there. However, I figured it might do well to have something prepared to feed you when you did return. As for the law, well let’s just save that conversation for when there’s the best possible news to report.” He sounded weary but happy to be home. Stiles stepped forward again and squeezed at Peter’s shoulders before helping him plate the pizzas and bring them to the family room where the pack had already congregated.

Allison popped in a dvd and found her place on Scott’s lap. The other’s all made themselves comfortable on the floor or the couch until they were all a big jumble of leaning and entangled limbs as the movie began. Stiles was the last to be seated. He lowered himself between Derek’s legs and reclined until his head was nestled snugly underneath Derek's chin.

Derek wasn’t too sure when it happened but before the movie was done he’d realized the soft breathing against his chest wasn’t a calm Stiles but a sleeping one. Not that he wasn’t completely in tune to his lover but when surrounded by the perfection of a family unit that had sufficiently worked out most of its issues, where everyone was connected and content, some of the small things could be easily missed. Scott had carried Allison to their room in the house fifteen minutes earlier. Erica and Boyd were curled up together on one end of the couch while Isaac lay snoring softly across Peter and Danny’s laps. Lydia and Jackson were still up but were rather engrossed in their adult rated make-out session. Derek had a feeling they would soon disappear as well.

He maneuvered Stiles in his arms as he stood until he was, as Stiles had put it, ‘Lois Laning’ him, which was merely to say he carried him the way superman had a penchant for toting Louis Lane or any damsel in distress around for that matter. He backed them into their room on the top floor, then kicked the door shut with his foot. Derek placed Stiles gently on the bed then slid in against him so that they were spooning. His arm went protectively over the younger man’s waist, and his lips went to his temple then his neck causing Stiles to stir. “mmmmovie over…” he murmured from the depths of his sleep.

“Mhmm” Derek hummed kissing him once more before whispering, “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmkay,” the answering smack of Stiles lips and his drowsy attempt at a word made Derek smile as his eyes closed themselves. He often tried to figure out what exactly he had done to win himself something so pure, perfect and beautiful but he ended up chalking it all up to being damn lucky. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Stiles moaned at the wet tickle against the sensitive flesh that was his earlobe. His body reacted unconsciously with a wiggle of his hips, causing his ass to grind back into Derek’s crotch which was a hot, hard erection, pressing itself against Stiles. Derek’s hand trailed the tips of his fingers against Stiles skin, raising goose bumps in their wake while he continued to nibble and suck on Stiles’ ear.

“Something tells me I’m not gonna get to brush my teeth first,” he smirked, eyes still closed, reveling in the attention his lover was placing on him. “No need,” Derek replied, hand moving up to palm Stiles face and angle it more towards him so that he could capture the younger man’s mouth with his own. A chaste kiss was planted first, a simple touch of lips to lips. Something about the dry contact of his skin on Stiles’ own sent electricity arcing through his veins and fire rushing to his cock making it even more thick and tight in anticipation. The heady scent of Stiles increasing arousal and desire prompted further action His tongue licked against Stiles’ lips. Lower lip, then upper until he was licking his way into his mouth, gently coaxing it open before he plunged his tongue deep, seeking the other’s.

Stiles’ reacted in kind letting his own pink wet tongue find his lover’s so that they were tangling and entwining in his mouth. Derek tasted the traces of meat sauce, peppers and pineapple. Though it had grown heavy and tangy overnight, it still made him hunger for more of that mouth that often sent him standing on the edge of his control. By the time Stiles’ pulled away, he was gasping for breath. He turned his body over and swung a leg over Derek’s waist, then hoisted himself up so he was seated atop him. His hands went to Derek’s bare stomach so he could feel the hard muscle lining it. Spider leg thin fingers traced the grooves of his abs. Slowly his hands ascended to Derek’s chest where they lingered for a moment. Admiring the perfection of the Adonis beneath him

His shadowed, bedroom eyes rested on Derek’s passion filled ones and he grinned. “I’m starting to think you have a bit of a thing for the morning breath there Der.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” He breathed the words, a scant few seconds before he lunged forward, arms snaking around Stiles waist holding him in place while he captured his mouth once more. Their tongues danced again making their mouth slick with saliva and their cocks hard and eager for release. Stiles slender, yet tight muscled body felt so good against Derek’s, he often didn’t know what he’d done all his life without him. Stiles bit down on Derek’s lower lip causing a growl to escape from his throat and flash of red, shining in his eyes. A growl of Stiles' own emanated from his own throat, nothing natural enough to sound as wolfy as Derek’s, but it was so easy coming to him it was clear this wasn’t the first time he’d displayed wolf like characteristics.

Stiles own eyes began to glow white right before his hands pushed down against Derek’s chest forcing the man to lie back flat. Stiles sported what Derek could only describe as his sluttiest grin as he lowered himself to nibble at Derek’s neck. He placed kisses there then traced a path down his shoulder and chest til he was licking at his nipple. He flicked the now taut mound with his tongue then bit it lightly, slowly adding more pressure before sucking on it again. He switched from one to the other and again, taking his time to give every inch of his lover’s body proper attention. His tongue trailed down his stomach until he was at the waist band of the boxers Derek had slipped into the night before. Stiles pawed them off making sure his short fingernails scraped against Derek’s flesh slightly while his tongue continued to mark him with wet heat. Derek’s cock smacked against Stiles’ chin having been freed from the prison of the boxers that held them back and Stiles wasted no time. He licked at the head, once, twice, a third time. He licked up the shaft from the base of it, then angled the head against his lips before pushing down on it, so that it penetrated his mouth.

Stiles’ sucked on the head of his alpha's cock for what seemed like an eternity earning strangled groans and growls from Derek whose eyes were forced tightly shut and whose head tossed from one side to the next as he fought, to keep from thrusting upward into that hot mouth and fucking it until his seed spilled. Finally Stiles dove down the length of Derek’s dick, taking every last swollen inch of manhood deep in his throat. An audible gasp sounded from Derek in response as Stiles pulsed his head on Derek’s cock for a moment, while it was still engulfed by his mouth.

He let up on it then swallowed again. Eyes closed and mouth sucking as he slurped and swallowed his way down the shaft, Stiles hummed causing a vibration that made Derek partially wolf out. Stiles could feel claws against his shoulders and scalp as Derek moved to fist Stiles curls. Derek's hips moved then, a slow rhythm having clearly lost the battle for control. Stiles lifted off his cock slowly allowing teeth to graze the flesh in his ascent. His tongue swiping the underside of Derek’s member as he moved, licking precum off it and keeping it there on his tongue as he brought his mouth for Derek to share in his morning glory.

The alpha opened his mouth and Stiles let his tongue hang over the open cavern so that Derek’s own precum dripped down onto his tongue. Their mouths clashed together then for a brief moment before Stiles pulled away and whispered, “I want you inside me.”

Derek needed no further invitation. He rolled them over, pulled Stiles pants and boxers free from his body and lifted his legs in one fluid motion. He brought Stiles’ ankles together so he could hold them with one hand while he pulled Stiles’ cock forward to suck on it from between his legs. When he was satisfied with the hardness and precum dripping from the head, Derek lowered his mouth to the pink cluster of muscles between Stiles’ ass cheeks. He flicked it with his tongue, then swiped and licked further. It was bliss tasting Stiles in his most intimate places. He fastened his mouth to Stiles’ entrance and forced his tongue in deep making Stiles cry out his name, along with a slew of curses at a rate only Stiles was really capable of pulling off.

It only served to inflame Derek’s desire knowing he was the reason Stiles was going nuts. He brought up a finger and slowly but surely pushed at Stiles’ hole until it popped in. His tongue massaged the muscles around his finger as he thrust in further, deeper and faster. He added another finger and began to cycle through a bunch of movements, thrusting, twisting and scissoring before he added another finger to ensure Stiles was fully prepared.

The younger's hole seemed unusually slick and hungry for him but Derek was in too deep a haze to really care about anything but replacing his tongue and fingers with his cock. So it’s what he did. He lifted himself leaning back on one hand, releasing Stiles legs from the hold of the other, then grabbed his cock and pressed it against Stiles’ hole. He pushed for penetration and was engulfed by wet tightness that had him seeing stars.

Stiles breath caught in his throat and his heart stuttered about the same time as Derek’s. He clenched his muscles as Derek pushed in deep. Their bodies came together all the way and they held themselves firmly in place for a moment before Derek began to move. He fucked up into Stiles as Stiles pushed down on Derek so that every clash brought a sharp bout of ecstasy. Stiles pushed himself forward to circle his arms around his lover’s neck and legs around his waist. Derek, in turn, grabbed at Stiles’ waist and held him tightly as his pace increased. He pumped the younger man pushing them both to the edge.

When Derek knew he was close, he grabbed Stiles cock with one hand and started jerking, wanting his lover to cum as he did. Stiles instinctively lowered his feet to ride Derek fast and hard. His back arched as his head went back and he cried and moaned and begged for more, harder, faster deeper. He could never have enough of the man he loved and if Derek were to stay inside him forever it wouldn’t be nearly long enough. Both their eyes were shut tightly when they came and bursts of fireworks blasted in the darkness behind their eyelids. Stiles load was milked from his cock all over Derek’s hard stomach as Derek squirted deep inside Stiles.

He could already feel the base of his cock expanding as his knot grew and his cock expanded stretching Stiles wide open. Stiles held on tightly and breathed quick shallow breaths as he tried to catch himself through the after-shocks Derek’s cum was causing, as it continued to spurt inside. Somehow he never felt whole until they reached a point like this. Derek lowered his head to the space between Stiles' neck and shoulder instinctively. Fangs grazed the skin.

"Derek you can't" Stiles whimpered against his flesh. He already knew what Derek was feeling drawn to doing. It was the same thing he'd wanted to do for years now, since he was certain Stiles was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. And it was the same thing Stiles had denied him all this time.

“No, you won’t let me, there’s a difference.” There was just the slightest trace of a bite to his tone that made Stiles wince. Derek almost regretted the words as they left his lips. He could feel Stiles’ body tensing in his arms, then it suddenly loosened.

“Derek,” Stiles pulled away just enough to look over Derek’s face. “Hey, look at me,” his hand rose and cupped Derek’s chin between thumb and forefinger, then tilted it, until Derek’s greenish hazel eyes were clearly focused on his. “We’ve been over this. You know I want this, as much as you do, but we just have to wait a little longer ok, I just need some more time.”  Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s and the latter let him, even though his mouth was harder against Stiles’ softer one.

“How much becomes too much?” Derek mumbled when Stiles pulled away. Still gave him a look and he felt ashamed. “I’m sorry I just can’t wait for us to be bound properly. It’s going against my nature having you with me but not really. And maybe I don’t really get why we’re still waiting… I’m sorry.” He cut himself off when he felt Stiles become tense again. “Forget I said anything, because you know having you here is enough for me right now,” it was a lie that he was thankful Stiles couldn’t hear through his heartbeat. He squeezed Stiles closer to him and held him there tightly.

They didn't know how long they'd spent like that, holding each other while Derek's knot bound them together. It had taken Stiles a while to be able to constantly take it but he had always been willing and eager for Derek to knot him, from the moment he found out it was actually a thing. It was part of the reason Derek knew there could be no other for him. Stiles had not only accepted all of him, but he'd even been turned on by both sides of Derek's world and Derek knew that was so hard to find. Not that he'd spent an enormous amount of time looking. After Kate he'd spent a long time not trusting anyone enough to be intimate. So long, that it wasn't until he started noticing, that he was noticing things about Stiles, when he even began considering intimacy again.

Eventually they untangled their limbs and cleaned themselves up. Their shower took almost an hour because Derek was rearing for round two and Stiles couldn't find the will to deny him. By the time they were done they could tell it was near midday, by how the sun was blaring in through the windows that let light in to the manor.

Sometimes it was hard to picture the burnt ruined house that once stood there. Every now and then Stiles looked about and tried to picture a time before the manor was the manor but he simply couldn't, and maybe it was better that way. It had taken so long to rebuild, but once all the work was done, and the pack had all moved in half their stuff, making it a home again, the place was magnificent and replaced any darker memories he had. He only wished it were the same for Derek. He only wished Derek someday could let go of the guilt he felt for what had happened. As they came down the stairs, Stiles turned to him and watched the small almost non-existent smile on his face, willing his joys to last their entire lifetime.

When they got down the only members of Pack left in the house were Scott, Isaac, Danny and Peter who was packing his briefcase. “Where’re the others?” Stiles asked While Derek went to find whatever food they’d left for him and Stiles. “Uh, Erica’s showing a house, Boyd’s doing that luncheon thing with his bosses, Jackson went in to finish up that ad campaign he’s been working on the past few days, Lydia’s synthesizing her new chemical formula today and…” Isaac had called from the table, where he and Danny were reading something from Danny’s laptop, Scott however, chimed in to finish for him, “I’m pretty sure Allison went into work so she didn’t have to listen to the moaning anymore. And she’s not the one with the super hearing here.” It was a whine. Scott was whining and he had that pinched expression that made him look constipated.

“Dude, I’ve told you, house of werewolves equals no privacy equals no shame, get used to it.”

“I doubt that will ever happen, he’s a bit delicate this one,” Peter called from where he’d finally clipped his briefcase closed and grabbed a thermos and his keys. “I on the other hand find your stamina and your dirty little tongue quite endearing,” he finished with a smirk.

“I told you Stiles you can fix the crazy but the creepy. That one’s not going anywhere.” Derek walked in with two plates of Pancakes in one hand and two glasses of juice in the other. He was scowling at Peter. Or rather attempting to, but ever since things had been going well for them his looks of perpetual unhappiness lost their edge. “I see your humor has improved nephew, perhaps you’re not as lost a cause as I previously had thought,” Peter winked then made for the front door with Stiles following at a distance. “I’m headed to the office to see if something doesn’t turn up,” he called to them as he maneuvered himself over the white wolf that lay up against the door. “See you later then,” Stiles waved him off.

The rest of their morning had been a quiet one. Stiles shared a bite with Derek before he had to head out to work. He’d had a group of clients interested in signing up at the gym, and Isaac took a lift with him when the Mayor had called an emergency meeting. The three remaining men cleaned up then got cleaned up and left the manor. Stiles dropped Scott off at his apartment then took Danny with him to the supermarket.

“So are we gonna talk about what’s bothering you or are we gonna keep distracting ourselves with finding the difference between two percent and one percent milk?” The waving milk carton in his face brought Stiles back as Danny posed the question. He stared blankly for a moment, then smiled and added, “You forget the vitamins D and E on the second shelf.”

“Deflecting…” Danny stated even though he chuckled softly.

Stiles sighed and was silent for a moment, but not for too long. “He tried to bite me again.”

“I see,” Danny replied letting him know he had Danny’s full attention while keeping the interruptions minimal.

“I stopped him but he doesn’t get it Danny he just doesn’t. And I’ve tried to explain but how can you really tell your lover, your mate for all intents and purposes, that he can’t actually mate you quite yet cuz in the real world it doesn’t really make sense for the two of you being together. I mean everything will change, it will have to and you know we’re gonna have to get married to explain those changes.” He sighed again, staring off blankly while placing random items in their trolley.

“I don’t think it’s that he doesn’t understand, I think it has more to do with his wolf. No matter how patient he is, his wolf is another story isn’t it. I mean it will want what it wants and no matter how Derek feels about it that won’t change the wolf’s influence on him. Its equal parts of wolf and human so one really can’t control the other for very long right…” he turned to find Stiles had stopped and was staring at him.

“When did you become the authority on wolf affairs huh?” Stiles put out with a smile. His eyes were filled with warmth and admiration. Danny was maybe as close to him as Scott was, or rather time had placed Danny even a bit closer than Scott to Stiles in certain ways. Danny smirked, “Someone’s gotta figure this shit out right,” there was a short pause in the conversation before Danny finished his earlier thoughts. “You know he loves you right. No matter what happens when it comes to you Derek always smells the same. To be fair sometimes there’s a whiff of frustration, annoyance and a little confusion but the love is always there, underneath everything else.” Stiles nudged him as they headed to the cashier with their groceries. “So no matter what, that love will always override any objections or disagreements his wolf has with a choice he’s made about you. You should probably keep in mind though that it’s just constantly putting him at odds with himself and I doubt that’s a walk in the park.”

Stiles nodded his agreement. Even if he hadn’t considered anything else he was well aware that when Derek’s human side was acting on something his wolf didn’t agree with it was hardly a comfortable position to be in. He didn’t want to be the reason Derek fought with his wolf but the situation at present couldn’t be helped.

Danny stacked their goods onto the cashier’s station and Stiles paid for everything before they headed back to the car. Once everything was loaded Stiles jumped into the passenger’s side and tossed Danny the keys to the jeep. He drove them out to Stiles’ father’s house and idled while Stiles retrieved a grocery bag with some food he’d bought to share with his dad. Mr. Stilinski was sitting in the balcony, with his reading glasses on and his crossword book in hand. It was something to do with keeping the mind sharp for consultation or whatever. One would think the man had had enough detective work for one lifetime especially when he got tossed into the deep end of the supernatural pool his son seemed to be living in.

Stiles waved Danny off and walked up to his father. “Hey Dad,” he called.

“Stiles, how are you son, and please tell me you brought something that’s not green and doesn’t grow from soil.” Stiles gave his father his best ‘not a chance’ look before sitting on the bench next to him. He opened up the bag and pulled out two containers. The ex-sheriff dropped his book down to a side and took one of the containers and some cutlery. He placed his bottle of grapefruit juice to a side and opened up the container. “Stiles,” he groaned wearily, “have you never heard variety is the spice of life, we always have the tossed greens and grilled chicken…”

“Correction,” Stiles chimed in, “We’ve had it the past two Saturdays, this one makes three and besides don’t think I don’t know how much variety you’re getting in when I’m not around. Somebody has to make sure you eat something healthy.”

“What would I do without you,” Stilinski put in wryly.

“Probably die of boredom, if the curly fries don’t get you first.” His father gave him a grudging smile then turned back to the salad he gingerly ate in silence for a moment.

“So how’s the pack?” Stiles gave his dad an odd look before he could reply. He knew rather well how his father liked to deal with his knowledge of the supernatural. It wasn’t really ignoring it, rather just an avoidance of actually acknowledging it unless it was interfering directly with his life. “They’re good, we had a run last night, you know full moon and all.”

“And Derek?” there was something to Stilinski’s voice Stiles couldn’t quite identify. “Derek’s good dad, he’s taking care of everyone,”

“And you’re taking care of him…” it wasn’t exactly a question but not really a statement either. “Um yeah I guess you could say that. Oh my god this is bordering on ridiculously awkward right now!” Stiles exclaimed. For all the personal growth he had under his belt, his dad always made him feel like a little boy again.

“I’ve been doing some reading Stiles and…”

“Oh boy this is going nowhere I’m going to enjoy…”

“Just hear me out son. I’ve been reading up on some stuff and I was curious. Werewolves, they uh mate for life, true or false?”

“Oh My Goood!!” Stiles whined.

“Stiles, come on I’m being serious here.”

Stiles set down his salad container and turned with a sigh to face his dad. He brought his legs up and crossed them under him. “Yes dad they mate for life.” So ironic how the day his father got serious about learning werewolf stuff this was the topic he started with. The ex-sheriff nodded and looked away and when he continued speaking Stiles wasn’t sure if it was to spare him the embarrassment that would come with locking gazes or his son. “So you and Derek, have you uh done that, you know uh mated?”

“Dad we don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Hey,” he called turning back to give his son undivided attention, which half warmed Stiles heart and half made him want to turn away from those eyes that always saw much more than he wanted them to. “I am your father, and I guess it’s taken me some time but this is a part of you now which means it’s a part of me and I can’t really ignore it can I. So answer the question.”

“No we haven’t mated.” His dad seemed a bit less tense at that admission.

“But you are together aren’t you?” he asked slightly confused now.

“Yes we are but mating and being together aren’t the same thing. Mating to a werewolf is like marriage to us dad only difference is there are no werewolf divorces.”

That one stopped his dad for a while. “Then I hope you’re taking your time in deciding things like that. I know you love him but lifelong commitments you can’t get out of, not that I would ever expect you to try getting out of it, they’re just… you have to be sure. If you’re gonna marry someone you need to know without a shadow of a doubt that it’s forever.”

“And what if I feel that way now dad? What If I’m certain that this is forever? That this is my life now and I don’t want it to change?”

“Then… I’m gonna support you in whatever you decide but I still think waiting a little while is good. I guess this isn’t really a whole lot for you but it’s a lot for me Stiles and I’m trying to deal.”

“I know dad, anyway Derek and I aren’t even there yet so there’s time.”

They both knew it was a lie but Stilinski was ok with not calling his son on it and Stiles was ok with giving his dad a little more time to deal with everything. He knew after so many years his father should have come to grips with everything but the man had spent the years before his retirement too busy to actively deal and only now that there was no excuse left did he start seriously considering all that his and his son’s lives had become. Magic, wolves, etc it was definitely a trip.  


	3. Chapter 3

"Push it come on!" he shouted, "three more let's go one, two, three. That's it see you just gotta push yourself, here," he stretched his hand to the man stretched out on the floor and helped him to his feet. "Alright David hit the showers, you did good. Next session on Monday alright same time, don't be late." David nodded his agreement before walking off to the locker room. Animal Fitness wasn't as big a business as some of the chains around the US but it was just right for Beacon Hills and for Derek. He had started the gym at Stiles’ insistence when they were deciding their futures years ago. Everybody's chosen fields had coincidentally fallen into positions that would allow each member of the pack somewhat of a foothold in the community and their territory, which would in turn contribute to their control over said territory. Not to mention it would provide safety against rival packs and hunters. And that was exactly how Stiles had put it back then.

Truthfully they couldn't have been in better positions if they tried. Isaac was in the mayor's office as his aid, advisor and chief of staff, without the glamorous title because according to Mayor Davis, the budget didn’t really allow for the position. Isaac however didn’t complain because the power that came with such a position would be irreplaceable for the pack. Jackson was an advertising executive who also held controlling interests in the local media station and publishing house. Danny whose genius couldn’t go unnoticed after a few years ago became a wealthy software inventor. Erica was rising to the top of her real estate firm. Scott took up as Partner with Deaton at the animal clinic, but was also a certified medical examiner. Lydia, true to form became one of the leading scientists of the US operating out of her lab in the city. Boyd was in investment banking, Peter, partner of his law firm, and Allison, had taken up the mantle as leader of the Beacon Hills hunters as well as Sheriff Combined, the two positions provided a unique opportunity for the pack. Last but certainly not least of their family was Stiles who had become a psychiatrist. He maintained a position as guidance counselor at the high school but kept a private practice for his adult clients.

Derek strayed away with his thoughts on the pack and how they’d gone from there to here all the way into the boxing room. He pulled on some gloves and pulled up a punching bag. The morning had been on his mind and it was quite obviously stated on his face that there was something. For all he had grown and changed over the years, a little brooding now and then was never too far behind him. And somehow it was always Isaac who was around at times like these.

He knew the moment the man had walked into the gym. It was like that with all his Betas. He was so attuned to them, through the pack bond and their living in close proximity most of the time, that when they were around his body automatically tuned to their scent, sound of their heartbeat and other familiar sounds like the way Isaac sometimes shuffled his feet every few steps when he wasn’t being all stealthy wolf. Derek had a particular fondness for Isaac. He may have been the second person he trusted since his family had burned so long ago. Isaac was always by his side, never undermined him and gave him trust and respect even without gaining any first. Had Isaac been the first teen turned Beta of Beacon Hills rather than Scott, he would have been Derek’s head beta. As it stood, Scott was still a better fighter and had more control, though the margin of difference was rather slim. Derek trusted Scott as well, of course but in a different way. If he had to name a best friend Isaac was the one who came to mind second only to Stiles.

“Thought I might find you here.” He spoke as he walked into the room.

“Hey Isaac, what’s up? What did Davis want?” Derek queried from his position in front of the bag, not missing a beat as he kept hitting away.

“He just needed a briefing for a conference he’s got to attend, I left him all the necessary files but he didn’t go through any of them so we had to do a cliff notes session today. That’s not really what I came here to discuss though.” He made a face as he inched closer to Derek. He knew better than to hold the bag Derek was abusing so he leaned against the boxing ring and folded his arms against his chest.

Derek sighed, “What is it then?”

“Well you,”

“That’s not vague at all.” Derek shot back sarcastically.

“You know what I mean. I smelled something funny on you this morning when you came downstairs and don’t even go there!” He cut Derek off noticing his mouth was opening no doubt to offer up some belligerent, out of the way remark about the sex he’d had that morning. “It had nothing to do with what the two of you were up to before you came down, or actually…” Isaac trailed off. He saw the shadow of something passing over Derek’s face.

“It’s fine Isaac, don’t worry about it.” It was a weak attempt at appeasing Isaac, one Derek should have known wouldn’t work, especially considering he couldn’t effectively make his voice go along with the idea to project a tone of assurance and strength. “I doubt that. Derek you smelled like frustration and what I thought was resentment but I’m hoping I was wrong. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever smelled resentment before but I imagine what I got this morning was what it would smell like. And you and I both know you don’t really wear those emotions well so are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to make you miserable first.”

Derek stopped hitting at the bag and turned to look over his shoulder at his beta, his best friend who was giving him a knowing look and the best innocent smile he could muster. One corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile as his resolve dissipated. “It’s Stiles, I tried to bite him again and he shot me down again.”  Derek resumed hitting the bag which was now starting to look like it was two hits away from a permanent KO. “He says he needs more time but I’m not sure I understand why anymore. I get that before, he was younger and he needed to grow a little not to mention if he’d moved in before he was legal there’d be way too many things wrong with that but now…” He gave the bag a particularly hard right cross, “… what the hell are we waiting for. We live together, his dad knows what we are to each other as well as in terms of being werewolves and all that. We’re in control here and we’re all at such a good place right now.  I can’t figure it out and its driving me nuts.”

The last punch Derek landed finally did away with the punching bag. It burst wide open causing an explosion of sand in the air as well as a downpour on the floor before Derek’s feet. He growled his displeasure at losing the object on which he could focus his tension and simply turned away from it and walked over to rest against the ring next to Isaac. Isaac waited a few beats, listening to Derek’s breathing and slowing heart rate before he spoke.

“I hope you realize you guys clearly don’t talk nearly as much as you need to. Either that or Stiles is clearly holding back in the explaining portions of your conversations.”

“Elaborate Isaac,” Derek growled, but there was well hidden interest in his tone.

“It’s not time for him Derek. You know Stiles, he doesn’t care what anyone thinks and does what he wants, what he thinks is right all the time no matter what. The time he’s asking you for it isn’t for him. It’s for his dad.” Derek turned to place his full attention on Isaac then, who held his gaze as he continued. “Think about it. The Sheriff never really asked too many questions or got involved so much in any of our supernatural stuff since the alpha pack. He’s probably just now really actively trying to deal with the fact that his son has magic and is the member of a pack of local werewolves on top of the fact that his son is in love with and living with the werewolf pack leader. Oh and there’s also that marriage thing. He as well as we live in a society where people get together and break up all the time. How do you think he’s gonna take it when he finds out that our kind only take one mate for our entire lives.”

Derek’s eyebrows had risen somewhere during Isaac’s little speech and by the time he had come to a pause, Derek’s eyebrows were so high up on his face Isaac’s was starting to rise in worry. “Maybe he hasn’t said anything because he thinks he’s being silly but you know better than anyone, if there’s one person Stiles is never going to let down or stop looking after it’s his dad. His dad who had hopes and dreams for his boy all his life, and now he’s living his own life most likely not the way he expected or had hoped.”

There was a silence between them for a moment as understanding and shame wafted over Derek and flooded Isaac's nose. “Now I feel like an asshole. How did I not see this? I mean if you could figure that out I should’ve been able to.”

“Hey don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re constantly driven by instinct when it comes to Stiles and you know what they say, when you’re so close to the situation it’s hard to be objective.” Derek’s head dipped to the side and rested on Isaac’s shoulder, a sign that he was vulnerable every now and then. Even though he hardly let anyone see it.

“I’m pretty sure I made him feel like he was trying to keep his options open or something this morning.”

“Come on, Stiles isn’t like that. He knows and loves you, for all you are, and I'm pretty certain he would never believe you would make any such suggestion. Talk to him though. Just let him know you get it and you’re here and willing to wait as long as he needs.” Derek lifted his head and looked at Isaac for a while. Nothing but love and respect shone in his eyes as he did so. “Maybe you being a mayor’s advisor kinda does make sense.” He offered, averting his gaze and plastering a smirk to his face.

“Way to ruin the moment, sourwolf,” Isaac nudged him with his shoulder. Derek nudged him right back and glanced at him with mock annoyance before adding a “Thanks,” to punctuate the moment. “Come on, let’s go home before you have any more moments of sage wisdom, I’d hate for the universe to fall out of whack.” Derek began walking and Isaac pushed against his back while chuckling through a slew of insults he kept saved just for Derek.

***

Eight years ago Danny Mahealani was one of the most normal teenage boys of Beacon Hills. He was a jock but not stereotypically. And maybe the only thing that some people might not consider one hundred percent normal was that he was gay. But then again if that kind of thing wasn’t normal then a lot of people in Beacon Hills didn’t quite fit the script. Danny though, he was a people pleaser, not in the way that he actively tried to make people happy, rather, he just seemed to do so without trying, everyone liked him. And to top off all his other traits he was wicked smart, a genius even, some might say, at least when it came to computers. All in all Danny was a normal guy, _then_.

Today, Danny jumped over 12 feet wide trenches at speeds one almost couldn’t quite catch with the naked eye and grew fangs and claws on demand. Today, Danny was a wolf and it’s something he often thought about when he ran alone. He didn’t like to do his thinking about the changes of the past few years when he was with the rest of the pack because he couldn’t always control his emotions and well when all your friends could smell your emotional state, any thinking one did was thinking out loud.

The thing is Danny loved his life and where it was at now but every now and then he remembered what life was like before and what it could have been like if he hadn’t been turned against his will, and he missed it. That wasn’t a crime was it, to miss the simplicity of things, or to miss the alternative future you could have been living. His private mourning had grown shorter and shorter over the years since he’d been turned by the alpha pack and used as a puppet. Stiles had saved him then. Stiles had used his magic and saved Danny and healed him as much as magic could have for the outside ills. The inner ones Stiles took care of himself. He was Danny’s anchor through the pain and anger. For all intents and purposes Stiles had become his alpha and Danny had loved and respected him ever since. Even now as the mantle of power had technically shifted from Stiles to Derek when Danny joined the pack, he often deferred to Stiles and held him in the same if not slightly higher regard than he did Derek.

The night winds were cooling on his body as he ran the distance of the Hale pack property line. He reveled in his power and speed as he moved. Danny had taken so well to the night and his wolf side once he stopped fighting so hard against it. He weaved through trees and jumped over fallen logs, stopping every few hundred yards to sniff the air and listen for discrepancies in the night music. Derek had instructed him to do the night run so he had gotten started as soon as he returned to the manor from his office. There was plenty of land to cover but he knew he would be able to finish it up in no time. Derek and Stiles in collaboration with Erica and Isaac had managed to secure all the property deeds for most of the non-government owned land under and around the manor. Since that land had spilled on over into Beacon Hills Preserve, it all couldn’t be purchased but since no one else could purchase it, it was an acceptable situation.

Danny came to a stop halfway through his rounds having caught a whiff of something odd in the air. The wind was carrying the scent down from the edge of the preserve, land they had also considered theirs. Danny launched immediately through the air hitting the ground at a run on all fours as he took in the smell off the air and tried to decipher what it was exactly he was scenting. The odor was deep and pungent, dark and thick. It smelled like anguish and death. There was also a bit of confusion mixed in that made Danny almost dizzy as he hauled ass to the source of the smell.

The more concentrated the odor the closer he knew he was getting, so when he entered a small clearing just shy of the tree line he knew he’d arrived at his destination. He landed spryly in the clearing and looked around to find the source. His nose flared in the air as he turned from one side to the next. Eyes glowed a deep green while he scoured the earth for his target and then he found it. In a huddled mass of flesh and pain, lying unconscious just within the tree line, he found what or rather, who, he was looking for. The blackberry was in his hand before he consciously thought what to do next.

***

The Camaro pulled up outside the manor, silent as ever. Derek parked it and he and Isaac walked into the house joking and tussling on their way in. By the vehicles parked outside, some of the pack hadn’t come back as yet but Stiles was definitely here, Derek could smell him, no, more like feel him. Derek could feel his presence in the house.

When they walked in, Boyd and Erica were curled up inside on the couch watching a movie. Peter was in the kitchen cooking as had become the norm for quite some time. If the man wasn’t in a courtroom he was in a kitchen, it was just his way, and Derek was quite pleased that his uncle had found that piece of himself again. “Where’s everyone at?” Derek called into the family room. Erica turned over to answer him while Boyd nibbled playfully on her neck. “Jackson went to their house for the night, I think he’s having his parents over tonight…” she trailed off as Boyd did something to her neck she couldn’t very well ignore. He glanced to Derek fleetingly with a very clear ‘go find someone else’ look in his eye.

Derek smirked but left them to their devices. He stopped in to greet Peter briefly, leaving Isaac with his uncle as he moved on upstairs to find his lover. Stiles was sitting in his chair at a desk in the room they’d converted to a study for him. It had become necessary as whenever he tried working in their bedroom, sitting on the bed, a little less than dressed with his hair all messed up and sexy the way Derek liked, he never actually finished any work.

Derek leaned against the frame watching his lover who knew he was there. He had to, the same way Derek could feel Stiles outside of pack bond and werewolf super-senses, he knew Stiles could feel him too. “Hey you,” Stiles called out, eyes still on the files in front of him. “What you up to?”

“Just admiring the view.” Derek moved then, casually strolling all the way inside until he got to Stiles. He bent over the chair and nuzzled Stiles neck, taking in his scent. The way Stiles smelled was Derek’s own personal ambrosia, it was simply euphoric. He smelled like spice, powder and earthy like nature and mahogany. The last bit Derek supposed was a mix between magic and Derek, and the way those two scents mixed in with Stiles’ own scent was beautiful in Derek’s eyes.

When Derek began using his tongue instead of his nose and lips against the flesh of Stiles neck he moaned and reached a hand behind him to tangle in Derek’s hair. “I’m pretty sure this is exactly why we had this study made, so this wouldn’t happen.” Stiles could feel the smile against his neck. He rose and came around to perch himself on the desk at Stiles’ side. “I wanted to tell you something.” Stiles looked up into his eyes then, curiously. His hand came to Derek’s thigh and idly moved up and down it, a need for physical contact always necessary between them. “What is it?” he asked the older man and waited patiently for his response.

“I’m sorry about this morning…”

“Derek I told you it’s…”

“Let me finish.” He stopped Stiles before he could continue. If he let him Stiles would shut him down on feeling sorry or guilty about anything out of that sense that he needed to protect Derek from everything, most of all his self-deprecation. “I get it. I know why you’ve been asking for more time and I’m sorry I didn’t get it before. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but I understand that you’re just trying to give your dad a minute to get through our world and our relationship without losing his mind.” There was a sharp intake of breath from Stiles before he started leveling his breathing. His hands still caressed at Derek’s thigh but he didn’t stop him.

“I want you to understand that I love you more than anything and if this is what you need I can give it to you. I want you to understand that you can tell me everything and anything and I will never make you feel silly or anything like that. You’re my heart Stiles. You are my fate and my world and I carry your heart in mine, with mine, always.”

Stiles eyes were glistening with the gathering tears that threatened to spill after Derek’s words. “I’m pretty sure you stole some of those lines from an E.E. Cummings poem.” They both laughed.

“You’re an idiot, but you’re mine and you’re always gonna be. And even though sometimes I vent it’s not because I don’t understand, it’s because my wolf needs to release some of its frustration. I think that means it likes you, a lot.” He grinned down at his lover. Stiles arms came up to either side of Derek’s head and pulled him down into a kiss. Their lips came together in a long soft connection of flesh on flesh. The sweet and sour taste of Stiles lips had Derek growling low. His tongue instinctively poked at the barrier of his lover’s lips seeking entrance to which Stiles obliged. Their tongues met in a wet, warm caress of one against the other lasting scant seconds before they broke off.

“I love you too,” was all Stiles managed before the phone on the desk top began vibrating. The two men sighed as Derek reached over and grabbed the cell. “It’s Danny,” Derek said as he handed the phone off. Stiles grabbed it pushed the button and placed it against his ear.

“Danny what’s up?” Stiles asked and Derek listened in.

“You guys should get over here, I found something.” Derek and Stiles locked eyes ‘Where is he?’ Derek mouthed and Stiles gave an answering ‘Patrolling’.

“Found what Danny, what is it?”

“I’m not quite sure I can explain just get over here. I’m at the north border sector c.” there was a click signaling the end of their conversation. Derek got to his feet and Stiles followed suit. “Guess something happened to my number in his phone,” Derek called over his shoulder as he exited the room with Stiles following close behind him. Stiles smirked even though he knew this was gonna turn into a thing later.

“Erica, Boyd, Isaac, you and Peter stay alert.” Derek began from his descent on the staircase because everyone in the house would be listening once he’d called their names. “Danny’s found something on patrol, Stiles and I are headed out there. We don’t know what it is so stay sharp and listen for my call in case we need back up. Don’t call anyone as yet we don’t know if we need to involve the others just yet.” By the time he was done, he and Stiles had made it to the front door and were already walking through it.

“Freyja,” Stiles uttered, his eyes flashing white as he spoke the name and before he’d landed on the ground down the few steps from the balcony, the white wolf was bounding up to his side from wherever it had been roaming about. Derek without looking back broke into a four-legged run. Stiles took off as well behind him starting slowly with the wolf at his side. His eyes glowed their familiar white once more and his speed increased pushing him right behind Derek. He knew he could channel more of the Alpha’s speed but considering they didn’t know the nature of Danny’s find, it would be best in general as well as sit better with Derek for him to stay behind the man.

Derek jumped into the clearing, eyes red, and walked over to where Danny was standing. His nose was wrinkled at the smell, the same smell that had led Danny there in the first place. Danny turned to face him, his face was a twist of confusion and worry. Danny’s eyes shifted over Derek’s shoulder at Stiles who walked over behind Derek, the wolf, Freyja at his side. No words passed between them. Danny shifted to a side stance and jerked his head over to the mass he had been keeping watch over while he waited back up. Derek’s brows furrowed as he watched but made no move. It was Stiles who stepped forward with Freyja. He moved slowly, glanced at the wolf once then back and in that silent telepathic connection they shared, it received its directives or at least that’s how Danny and Derek would see it. Freyja stepped ahead of Stiles and lowered its head to the body on the ground sniffing and nudging at it. A paw came up to push at the head which turned over to the side facing Stiles and the others. “It’s just a boy, a young boy,” Stiles called as he moved in closer and shifted the boy’s body around. Derek was immediately at his back watching closely as Stiles turned the boy over on his back and looked him over. There was blood on his clothes and a small slash on the side of his waist that had clearly been bleeding. He hadn’t woken since Danny had found him.

“He’s more than just a boy, he’s a pup,” Derek growled, his nose still flared.

“You mean…” Stiles began.

“Yes, he’s a werewolf child.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“A werewolf child!” Scott exclaimed as they stood there, all gathered around the young boy who couldn’t be more than fourteen which as Derek explained, based on his age and scent, the shift was just taking place. Danny had carried the boy home when Stiles explained to him that it was safe to do so. Derek had remained silent, pensively so, as he tried to figure out what they had really stumbled upon on their way back. Stiles had been conferencing with his familiar in waking state and constant movement, a feat not many of his kind could master very easily but he had mastered due to the nature of his affiliations and the danger it sometimes placed himself in. When running with a wolf-pack it was a cripple to have to go into com-state to speak with one’s familiar especially in times of danger. The wolf had no idea where the boy had come from or why he was here, neither did Val, who whispered as much into his head at some point on the way back to the manor.

 

Stiles had called ahead to inform Peter and the others they should call the other pack members and have them meet at the manor by the time he, Derek and Danny returned. Whatever this was it would require a meeting where all their presences would be necessary. When they had finally made it back, everyone was waiting to receive them on the lower level in the family room.  

 

“What is he doing here then?” Stiles looked at Scott incredulously when he’d posed that one.

 

“He works for the werewolf postal service Scott he’s making a late delivery,” Stiles spoke in that tone, that always made Scott question whether he was being sarcastic or honest, but then Stiles finished and he hung his head in shame. “If we knew that we wouldn’t all be standing here looking like as aimless of children as he does now would we.” He loved Scott to death but the boy could be quite slow every now and then, ok, more than every now and then. Scott raised his hands in defeat and resigned to stay silent until he had something helpful to offer. Stiles turned to Derek then. “I’m picking up odd feelings off of him what do you smell?”

 

“Pain, lots of pain. Anguish, fear, loss, mourning, confusion, terror. This kid is chalk full of too many warring emotions to be normal. And the state of them, he’s recently gone through something awfully traumatizing. I’d say he’s been running from it, whatever it is and that’s how he got here. He’s exhausted which is why he’s still unconscious but not for long.” Derek nodded his head to the boy who began moving slightly under the covers they’d placed over him. Derek had insisted they find completely fresh sheets with none of their scents on them. He had also instructed Scott not to treat the boy’s wounds until he’d awoken and agreed to it.

 

Everyone’s heads turned to him as he moved but it was Erica who made that barely audible throaty sound that sounded almost like a whimper. Stiles could feel her heart going out to the boy through the pack bond. Boyd instinctively took her hand in his. When the pup shifted awkwardly again, drowsily under, the covers she made a move toward him but Derek’s immediate low growl stopped her in her tracks. Boyd gripped her hand tightly and pulled her back so that he could put an arm around her waist and keep her tethered to him.

 

Derek’s growl had lowered but it was still emanating from his throat as he watched the boy stir. Stiles brow furrowed, only then noticing something else was wrong. He turned to the older man questioningly, “Derek, there’s something else isn’t there, what is it?”

 

“The way he smells.” Derek began almost choking out the words like the stench of the boys emotions would suffocate him if he let it get in his mouth as well as his nose. “I know that smell. I remember it. Fourteen years ago.” His face was a dark mask as the memories flooded back like they’d never faded into the back drop of his new life.

 

“But that was wh…” Stiles started but Derek cut him off in this,

 

 “When my family was murdered. That boy smells the way I did when my family died.

 

At that very moment the boy’s eyes widened in shock and confusion. He jumped to his feet, eyes a feral glowing gold, stance low and threatening. He took in each member of the pack that surrounded him, closed him off from escape. In his mind he would have to fight. Fresh blood began to trickle at the slowest of paces from the wound to his side but he paid it no mind. Derek could identify. Once his family had burned, everyone who wasn’t his sister became the enemy. And had he woken in a strange residence with strange people and wolves at that, and there was no doubt this boy could tell by now at his age, he would have reacted in a similar fashion.

 

Derek shifted to a side and when Stiles eyes, following the movement, caught his gaze, he nodded in response to the unasked question. Stiles in turn shifted to the opposite side, creating an opening in the circle leading to the door. This way the boy had a way out and didn’t have to feel trapped. Stiles had knew that it would go one of two ways. Either the boy would calm himself once he realized he wasn’t a prisoner, or they would have to run any moment, to catch him. As it turns out the latter was true. The boy took off the moment the space between Derek and Stiles was wide enough to get through without making contact with either. And boy was he fast in doing so.

 

Erica moved again, the only one who did, but Boyd held her in place despite the struggle she was putting up. Derek hadn’t made a move so neither would any of his subordinates. He knew he had to keep her there no matter how much he wanted to run with her after the boy. “He needs space, the kind of space one of us can only get out there. But we can’t let him go.” Derek turned to Stiles then and Stiles knew what he wanted before he had to ask. “Can you keep him in the forest?”

 

“Not for long,” he responded as his eyes began to glow. Stiles turned around and stepped forward until his line of sight took him out into the night and into the forest where the boy had run. Freyja who had been cautiously hanging around the perimeter of the circle the pack had formed came around as Stiles did, glowing eyes and all, and launched herself into the night. Stiles had learned many forms of shield magic. They were, most of them, very difficult to create and maintain. Usually the use of objects and channeling the energy they held or channeling magic through them made it easier but this left Stiles with neither. He had to use his own energy, his own magic, magnified through his familiar.

 

Freyja tore through bush and jumped hurdles until she found her target. There weren’t many, wolf or werewolf, who could best her at speed. After all she was an almost ageless supernatural being with unknowable magic coursing through her veins. So it didn’t take long to get eyes on the boy. Her eyes grew a hot bright white in the darkness as she forged ahead of him to create the second point Stiles would use as a barrier.

 

Stiles knew the moment Freyja was in position. It felt to him like a ball slipping into a groove or a thread finally slipping into the eye of a needle. The third piece of their triangle activated when Val revealed herself at a position opposite and equally adjacent the other two. And with that feeling again Stiles knew the shield was complete. Their eyes all glowed the brightest white through the night as they held their magic strong. The shield, an invisible force field triangulated around a small area would keep the boy inside its walls for as long as Stiles and his duo-familiar could hold it.

 

“It’s done,” he said turning to Derek and the rest of the pack. “You should get to him though, and calm him quickly. This kind of magic isn’t exactly my forte quite yet, so I’m not sure I can hold it for very long.”

 

“How long do we have?”

 

“I’d say about twenty minutes, half an hour if I push, but Derek, it’s never wise to push you know this.” And he did know. Derek knew first-hand what pushing magical limits before the user was ready to grow stronger would do. The last time Stiles pushed he ended up in the hospital for far longer than Derek would have liked. Although with Derek, any time was too much time. Granted he achieved his ends but he nearly lost his life for the pack, for Derek, again. Derek moved to him, rose hands to frame his face and placed a kiss on his lips that lasted mere seconds before he was breaking away.

 

“Lydia, Jackson prepare one of the spare rooms, when we bring him back he’s gonna need a place he can feel in control of. Try to keep it as neutrally scented as possible. And retrieve some of Scott’s medical equipment the boy’s going to need treatment.” The two nodded and quickly moved to task as Derek continued instructing his pack. “Scott, Erica, Boyd and Danny with me. We track him down and as best we can, calm him down. We need to get him to trust that he is safe with us.” Derek’s eyes were focused on Erica even as he addressed them all. He knew she would have the best chance of reaching the boy. He did not, however, miss the look that passed between Danny and Stiles after his directive was given. It wasn’t the first time Danny looked to Stiles for confirmation after Derek had commanded him. Stiles obliged the man with a nod, silently telling him that he should do as Derek said. That earned a growl from their alpha’s throat but it was kept low and Stiles knew exactly what it meant. He ducked his eyes before Derek could scold him with his own.

 

The alpha began moving again but called over shoulder, “Isaac, Peter, Allison, stay with Stiles. Time us out there. Once it’s been twenty minutes whether we’re back or not get him to pull the barrier down.” They both nodded once and then a second time when he called back, “By force if you have to.” If he knew Stiles and he did. He would keep the field up as long as he was conscious to do so even though he’d grown up quite a bit and knew now how to better pick the challenges he addressed.

 

 It wasn’t long before they had got to the boy. Stiles’ barrier had cordoned off a small area of forest leaving them all trapped inside. When Derek and his betas had arrived, the young boy was throwing himself through the air in an attempt to escape the invisible walls that held him in but to no avail. He just kept getting tossed back every time.

 

“Hey,” Derek called out, very neutral and very softly. He stood incredibly still and the others followed his stead. They hadn’t shifted, to keep the boy from feeling like he was being attacked. The werewolf form could after all be viewed as menacing especially to a runaway victim.

 

“You can stop running, we’re only here to help you.”

 

The boy snapped his teeth. His eyes kept flashing from human green to the glowing gold counterpart of his wolf. He snarled at Derek and backed away slowly, until the barrier stopped him from going any further. “Listen to me,” Derek continued, raising his hands in a show of surrender, placing as much control as he could in the boy’s hands. “I’m Derek, Derek Hale, this is my home and this is my family,” he waved his hand around gesturing to his betas but he didn’t miss the way the boy flinched when he said the word family. “You’ve come here to our home and we know something is wrong so let us help you.” 

 

The boy’s eyes remained human for a while as he breathed heavy shallow breaths. They flashed again and he lunged forward, then stopped and backed away again. Before Derek could continue, Erica stepped in. Boyd moved to grab her but Derek stopped him with a wave of his hand. “Hey, I’m Erica,” she moved in close but slowly enough that he didn’t feel too threatened by her presence. “You’ve been running, far, haven’t you. You must be so tired and so scared. I can smell it on you we all can and you know what, we know exactly what that’s like. To be afraid, to be in pain and to lose people. You don’t have to be alone. You don’t have to be afraid here. We can protect you I promise. We can help.”

 

The boy watched her as she moved. His eyes switching again slower this time and lingering more on the green than the gold. Derek could tell he was confused as to whether or not he could trust Erica as she advanced on him. Derek’s fingers curled to hide the claws that grew from his fingers. He knew that the boy would either trust her or attack and he had to protect his betas above all. He knew more than anyone how unpredictable this kid was. He also knew that him being an alpha would mean nothing to this kid if what he’d thought happened to him was true.

 

“Maybe we can get you back to your family huh. If you help us help you. If you tell us how we can find them, where they are…” Her arms rose as Derek’s did then lowered as she reached out for him. He flailed at the action but made no other moves. The boy seemed almost dazed now, in shock. “I’m sure you wanna be with them now, your family, tell me, tell me what happened to…”

 

“Dead. They’re dead, all dead.” His eyes were all green now but wild, darting from one place to the next. He began twitching and jerking oddly. Erica’s eyes went wide as did the others but not Derek. He had already guessed as much. “My family’s dead.” He dropped then, like all the strength had left his body but Erica was there before he hit the ground. She took him in her arms and held him as he began to sob. First it was silent then it became loud and wailing. The sight was heart-wrenching and the memories they brought rushing back had Derek turning away to stare into the night. Boyd walked over to them and fell to his knees and took the pair into his arms tightly.

 

Stiles had stood patiently for fifteen minutes. His eyes were closed, his hands outstretched, something about the extension making connection and maintenance easier. He lowered his heart rate to a near sluggish pace, listened and waited. It helped that the others hadn’t moved. Peter stood behind him leaning against one of the balcony posts switching from watching intently through the trees, into the darkness, and monitoring Stiles for signs of strain. Peter’s gaze was what one referred to as heavy. Every time he looked, Stiles could feel it. Feel it on his skin, in his bones, it was the concern in his eyes that made it so.

 

Allison had taken to sitting cross-legged on the ground just ahead of them. She was still wearing the Sheriff’s uniform. She sat still but Stiles knew that was more for his benefit than because she had the will and patience to remain so detachedly calm. They had all learned over the years that Stiles magic required a certain level of focus and control as he developed it, and the calmer and more still his environment the more he was able to focus. That tended to be the case when nature was the base on which your magic was built.

 

At the seventeenth minute, he picked up an image. Freyja had connected with him, mind to mind and shown him Boyd, Erica and a sobbing boy on the ground bound tightly together in Boyd’s arms. Immediately he sighed his relief and released the barrier he’d been holding up. “They have the boy.” He addressed his two watch dogs. The words were barely out of his mouth when he doubled over and hurled an inch shy of his feet.

 

His mouth was hot and bitter with the taste of it. He tried to steal breaths but before he could control his breathing or stabilize his stomach the tightness came again. That jerking from the inside which caused his body to eject everything it had accepted. This time there was a slight pain in his abdomen, just below his stomach. He wanted to cry out but his mouth was preoccupied with the upchucking. Allison was on her feet in an instant and both she and Peter were at his side. They called out his name questioningly as if he could give answer to their unasked questions.

 

Allison rubbed a soothing hand on his back and the two waited for Stiles vomiting to subside. He spit out the last of the bile, which was all that was left in his mouth and rose to full height with Allison and Peter holding steadying hands to his back and shoulder. “What was that Stiles?” Peter asked before Allison could.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s obvious what that was. Tossed greens and grilled chicken breast, no pun intended.” The corners of his mouth turned up in his attempt at lightening the mood, which was now just as heavy as Peter’s concerned eyes. Peter and Allison both frowned in a way that made him want to remind them of when Peter killed her aunt and they were bitter enemies so they could stop using synchronized facial expressions that made them look like they’d been practicing for years. He flailed his hands in exasperation.

 

“Hey I’m fine, I’ve just been having a bit of indigestion the past few days kay. This is non-magic related, scout’s honor.” Stiles raised the three fingers with his left hand and offered his best ‘it’s all good’ smile. Allison’s brows merely rose as she pulled down his hand. “Wrong hand Stiles and you were never a boy scout. Pretty sure Scott said you didn’t have the attention span or discipline for that kinda thing.” Her face lightened a tad, “Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked her face a restrained mask of worry.

 

“Promise, I am just fine.” Allison nodded and patted his shoulder before turning back to keep watch on the forest. Peter’s hands remained though and he leaned in, “Liar,” he whispered against Stiles ear. Peter let him go and though he didn’t press the issue, instead returning to lean against the porch once more, he knew Peter’s accusing tone was because he had heard the lie on Stiles heart rather than just call bullshit on a perfectly covered untruth. Stiles should have known better than to outright lie. He was too tired from the barrier and throwing up everything he’d consumed since eleven that am to properly hide his lies from cardio-eavesdropping werewolves.

 

It was another fifteen minutes later, Stiles, Jackson and Lydia were sitting on the steps, Allison had shifted to pacing in a very measured line and Peter hadn’t moved. Stiles and the wolves all looked up at the same time. Derek and the others were walking in from the cover of the tree line. Boyd was carrying the boy who had cried himself asleep. Erica was walking right up next to them, her eyes darting to the boy and away in fifteen second intervals. Derek was ahead of them with Scott and Danny behind. Derek was the first to speak. His nostrils flared at the familiar odor of Stiles vomit on the ground and he immediately eyed him worriedly. “Are you…”

 

“He’s fine he assured us. Little case of upset stomach, how’s the boy?” And just like that Peter was Stiles favorite person in the whole damn world, because he wouldn’t have been able to lie to Derek. He offered a reassuring smile to his lover whose eyes hadn’t left him when Peter spoke. A few seconds passed in silence before Derek went on. “He’s asleep now. He’s… his family is dead, like I thought. We don’t know more yet but they were probably murdered.”

 

Boyd and Erica took the boy inside with Jackson and Lydia leading them to the spare room they’d set up for him. Scott went to embrace Allison before he followed the group inside, to treat the boy’s wounds. Allison followed close behind, leaving Danny, Derek, Stiles and Peter. Stiles walked up to the alpha and brought a hand to the side of his face. A thumb smoothed out the frown lines of his forehead before caressing the hard clash of his lips against each other. “How do we proceed?”

 

“Scott will patch him up, give him something to keep him down for the night, something that will keep him from dreaming. We all get some sleep, then tomorrow find out everything and fix it.”

 

“And by fix it you mean?”

 

“Find the ones responsible and make them pay.”

 

“Derek…” Stiles began but Derek stopped him.

 

“Stiles, that boy’s family were murdered and he would have been too by the looks of things. He deserves justice doesn’t he?” Derek looked at him darkly.

 

“If it is as you believe then yes of course he does but we need to tread carefully with this. Something doesn’t sit right with me about this whole thing, I can’t quite put my finger on it but something’s off, I can feel it.”

 

“And I’m meant to rely solely on your feelings for this. This Stiles of all the things…” he cut off with a sigh and turned his head away causing Stiles hand to drop. “We have to do right by that boy.”

 

“And we will Derek but we have to be careful, until we know what’s happened here and even after we need to be careful, level headed. We can’t take this personally. By now we…”

 

“You mean I shouldn’t take this personally.” It was Stiles turn to sigh then.

 

“Derek I just meant we have to remain completely objective if we wanna do this right. Nothing is ever as it seems, not in our lives you know that.”

 

“What I know is that I’ve already made a decision so this conversation is over. We find out what happened and then we find whoever took that boy’s family from him and put them down.” He finished with the harshest bite in his tone. Peter stepped forward then, “Derek perhaps…”

 

“I said the conversation is over.” Stiles eyes widened for a second as Peter nodded.

 

“Understood,” Stiles began again, his tone resigned, “Then if you don’t need me anymore, I’m gonna be staying at my dad’s tonight.” Derek winced at that. He opened his mouth but said nothing. “I was going to tell you earlier but then Danny called.” He kept talking even though he knew all three of them could tell he was lying but he knew none of them would challenge him.

 

“Stiles are you sure you have to go, I’d prefer you here tonight.” Derek tried for a lighter tone but only managed a low growl.

 

“Is that an order or a request?” Stiles put in fiercely even though his voice held no evidence of it. Derek winced again and this time looked away.

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“It was just a question Derek. Either way I promised my dad tonight so as I said if I’m done here I’ll see you guys in the morning.” It was a dismissive statement but he waited for Derek’s nod before he moved. Stiles shook his head at Danny who had moved toward him when he headed for his jeep. Stiles knew he had struck a nerve with Derek. He knew he would be walking into a minefield when he went down that road but he had to balance Derek out, it was his job, his responsibility, mate or no. Derek had made it clear though he wasn’t giving ground and Stiles knew if his stomach was any indication he couldn’t keep up any pretenses tonight, so he took his leave. Until he could compose himself and see Alan in the morning, because the pain in his stomach wasn’t normal. He had expected some upchucking but not this much and that pain… And now there was an exhausted, traumatized boy sleeping in their house. It was never easy.

 

Stiles spent the drive to his father’s house in silence, aside from a gasp that broke it when he realized Freyja had been lying along the back seat of the jeep. Normally he could always tell when she was close but his mind was so distracted he hadn’t felt her at all. When he finally arrived at his destination his father was half surprised to see him. And of course in true Stilinski fashion the first thing he did was ask what was wrong. Stiles had smiled at that, before reassuring his father that all was well.

 

He didn’t spend nearly as much time with dear old dad as he’d liked but as he’d grown and fallen deeper into Derek’s world which had become his own, there was less time. The pair of Stilinski men finished out the night together in an unspoken agreement not to really talk about anything important like feelings and all that junk. Stiles just wanted to hang with his dad and so that is what they’d done. The ex-sheriff popped in a comedy and they watched it together filling the Stilinski house with carefree laughter, until Mr. Stilinski fell asleep.

 

When the movie was done, Stiles drew his father’s legs up onto the couch so he could lie on it, then draped a sheet over him, before heading up to his room. It had been two years since he’d officially moved out of the house and his father had still kept his room the same as it always had been. Stiles looked at the posters on the wall of things he’d been fond of so many years ago. They were remnants of the life he’d lived before. He dropped onto his bed and turned to look out through his window. The sky was black and empty save for a few stars and Stiles wondered if Derek was at home watching the sky too.

 

Scott had spent an hour going over the boy’s body, ensuring all his bruises, cuts and wounds had all been attended. They had cleaned the young man up and clothed him in some of Scott’s clothes. They were a little big but overall he was the only one who had anything close to fitting. Derek had had to command Erica to leave the boy to his sleep, but he’d given up when she and Boyd camped out in the room opposite his. Derek had never seen Erica so maternal, so protective outside of her devotion to Boyd and the pack. Something about the boy had touched her and she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

 

Derek supposed he was thankful for that. She had connected with him enough to gain his trust and calm him down even if only for a time. He had sent everyone off to bed and retired to his own room. A room that felt empty without Stiles there to warm his bed. He was already missing painfully, the comfort Stiles offered by just being there. It was he Derek would have turned to now but maybe it was better that Stiles wasn’t there. _He had lied_ , Derek thought. _He lied and knew he was doing it but he didn’t care_.  Perhaps Derek didn’t have a right to feel hurt because he had hurt Stiles first. His younger lover had hit him hard when he’d told him not to make it personal but there was no other way he could take it. His reaction wasn’t what a mate’s should be but there was nothing he could do about that now. Stiles was gone and he was alone, lying naked in a half empty bed with tears he didn’t realize he’d started shedding, streaming down his face.

 

Above all things, Derek only saw the bruised and battered young man and thought that he had looked like that once. Not bruised, not wounded, physically anyway, no. He had looked dead inside, broken and torn apart once. He had been that boy and now it was his responsibility to bring that boy back to some form of a life.       


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, sorry about the late delivery with this one. It is a bit longer than usual and I had so many personal obligations this week, but I worked extra hard to not let tooooo much time pass. I hope you enjoy guys and don't forget to let me know what you think.

It was about six in the am when Stiles woke up. He never could sleep very long when there was unfinished business to be dealt with and the past few days had brought a lot of that. He got up, had a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed in a few items that were a bit tighter than his usual style, considering they were from a few years ago, before he had packed on a bit more muscle to his tight slender body. He made breakfast before his father had awoken and the two men sat down to a healthy meal of eggs, the whites only of course, wheat toast and a side salad of lettuce, cucumbers and tomato.

Of course Stiles had to field looks from his father, ranging from depressed to frustrated, who silently fumed at having his son vegetize him on a Sunday morning, or at least that’s the word Stiles had picked up from his father’s grumbling. His dad had given up on unhappiness as he usually tended to do about halfway through eating because well, his son was home and had made him a healthy breakfast because he loved him, vegetable aversion aside, who could be mad at that.

The sheriff had brought up the supernatural again and Stiles tried his best to answer all his questions and address all issues, werewolf human relationship issues non-inclusive. For the most part, the conversation had gone pretty well. His father hadn’t freaked out overly much at anything he’d heard and they had even gotten into a little banter about the pros and cons of a werewolf’s abilities and instincts versus the strategic consciousness of the non-addled human mind. By the time they broke away both men had lingering smiles on their faces from the dog-jokes both Stiles and his father had shared and it was no wonder where Stiles got his humor. His dad was funny as hell when he stopped being so serious all the time.

Mr. Stilinski cleared away the breakfast dishes from the table and washed up while Stiles sat down in the kitchen watching him and calling out little tidbits of information about his own magic to his dad. That earned him a few oh’s and ok’s. He didn’t think his father had ever been ok with him attaining magic or rather learning how to use his own so long ago. All the ex-sheriff had said when he found out was “I’m glad you have a way to protect yourself now Stiles, especially with what you’ve been getting involved with but what I’ve learned is, this stuff attracts more of this stuff and now you will probably be bringing more danger to yourself than you would have if you were still normal.” Stiles had thought then that magic or not, things wouldn’t have been different, but now he could see, his father had been right in a way, but he knew there was nothing he would have changed.

Stiles spent a little bit more of the day with his father but then he had to leave. There was something he’d need to do before he started getting the calls.

***

Derek’s eyes were opened. Or perhaps they had never closed as he lied in his cold bed, naked and alone, with a traumatized boy in his house that, in his eyes, was the reflection of himself all those years ago. He flashed back to that time, when he tried to run into the house as it burned down around them. The smell more than anything threatened to break him. The smell of burning flesh, of death, of a house full of soft, sweet and familiar scents turning sour and rotted in his nose.

“Derek.” He turned to the door to see his uncle standing there peaking a head through from behind the door. “I’m coming in,” and because he had no sense of boundaries, he walked right in and plopped himself down on his nephew’s bed. “It’s eight thirty.”

“Is uh…”

“No he hasn’t come back yet. It’s Sunday morning, he’s at home with his father…”

“But he knows what’s going on here.”

“And he also knows Scott has given the boy something to sleep. Sleep which he needs desperately. He knows we will let the boy sleep as long as he needs to and we would call him the minute the child stirs. He’s at home with his father on a Sunday.” The last bit was repeated with all the self-explanation obviously carrying the tone. Derek’s answering scowl was the only way left to argue with his uncle’s logic but he knew he was right. Stiles was smart and strong and the one he trusted the most, that’s how he became Derek’s second in command. He would be back soon, but he didn’t have to like the distance between them right now.

“I was thinking about it too you know.” His uncle continued picking up on a train of thought they didn’t often give voice to together. He knew exactly what the man was referring too.

“You never told me what it was like for you being in there Uncle.”

“Do you really want to know because I can promise you knowing does no good. Besides I know why it is you’re really interested. You’re running out of fuel for your guilt and would just as well use my memory of that experience as your gasoline.” Derek raised an eyebrow and Peter matched him with a pointed look.

“It was not your fault and both Stiles and I are going to remind you of that every day until you stop doing this to yourself.” Before Derek had a chance to think Peter had turned to pick him up and hold him in a tight embrace. That took him back to when he was a child and Peter used to take Derek on his lap. He remembered his uncle had always given the best hugs besides his mom. Peter always smelled like cinnamon, vanilla and sandalwood.

“Thanks Peter.” He offered as he fisted the back of his uncle’s shirt. When Peter released him he smiled, “Don’t thank me just yet. Go take a shower, you stink and get your ass downstairs, everyone is awake except the boy but he’s sure to be up soon.” With that the man left his nephew and returned downstairs to get pack breakfast going.

Erica had awoken in Boyd’s arms. Her eyes had darted across the hall to the other room to see if the young boy had stirred as yet. She wasn’t sure how it was so easy for her to become so attached to him but it was. The whole thing made her believe that she could be a mother, but it also made her doubt if she really wanted to. She and Boyd had been talking about having kids, starting a family or rather adding to their extended one. When she looked at Boyd, he kind of made her want whatever he wanted. Over the years he had calmed her down considerably with his positive reinforcement and love. Interestingly enough, he had known they were meant for each other first. The man had waited patiently for her to see it and when she did he made sure she knew exactly what it is she meant to him. Who knew beneath that cool stoic exterior Boyd was such a romantic old soul. He had become her anchor that way, giving her control over her she-wolf.

She had had her doubts about having a baby. Considering all the bad things that happened in the world, that happened to children, that children were born with, like her epilepsy. Sure being a werewolf had cured that but she wasn’t certain her child wouldn’t be completely human and get it. They all knew that bitten werewolves didn’t have that guarantee of having werewolf children. Even born werewolves didn’t have that guarantee. Sure the chance of conceiving a werewolf child was greater but there was still a possibility of the child being human. And Erica didn’t think she could handle it if her child was born human and had to deal with her disease as she did.

When this child had arrived, he had brought another realization with him. At first she was afraid of the danger her child would be placed in. Their lives were dangerous ones. And look at what happened to the boy’s family as well as Derek’s. What if that happened to her and the pack. What would happen to her child if he or she survived an attack like that. That child would be shattered forever like Derek was. But at the same time she thought that the pack had positioned themselves into power and control and while dangerous, their lives might be, danger was everywhere and found everyone eventually.

Boyd kissed her neck, forcing her to come back from the battle her mind was waging against itself. “What is it?” he asked, ebony lips moving softly against her skin.

“Thinking.”

“About?”

“Him, us, things, lots of things and my head kind of hurts now.” She turned over in his arms and burrowed into the crook under his chin. “Kids are a big deal, a really big deal.” Her voice cracked a little and his hold tightened on her.

“Come on baby girl, don’t do that. Don’t start being afraid of things that haven’t happened and probably won’t.” He kissed her temple and smoothed her hair.

“You know you make everything seem so simple. It’s not though V. What if we did have a kid and he or she had to suffer what this little boy suffered. What Derek suffered?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“No you want to say that might not happen but with us with our lives it’s a possibility.”

“Maybe Erica maybe it is but that’s no reason to not live our lives. We can’t live in fear. Either way, things are better now. We’re in control here. We made it so things like what happened to Derek can’t happen again, and as for the boy, we don’t even know if what happened to him was anything like Derek.” She lifted her head to look into his eyes and he knew what she was saying. By the look on that boy’s face, the look in his eyes when he had said his family was dead, the state of him. It wasn’t some accidental car crash or gas leak or whatever. His family was murdered and he’d barely escaped whatever fate they suffered.

Boyd closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to hers and breathed in deeply. “I love you, things happen, they always will we can’t change that but I know that you would be a great mother if you wanted to. I also know that our kid would be really great at sports, be an ace with the ladies and would have the best most loving home any kid could ask for.” He winked at her when he finally opened his eyes to look into hers and she finally smiled.

“And if it’s a girl.”

“No boys til she’s at least fifty then we can talk first dates.” She laughed then. It was soft but unrestrained and it made Boyd’s heart skip a beat to hear it. When she finally stopped laughing she hoisted herself on one arm to take his lips with hers in that commanding yet yielding way she had of kissing him. “I love you too V always.”

By the time Derek had finally cleaned up and gotten downstairs the house had settled down from the morning wake up buzz, if it could have been called that. The overall mood was rather somber in light of the young man lying in the guest room on the first floor.

Isaac and Danny had, by Scott’s order taken an extra patrol shift in the morning in case anyone or anything, for that matter had followed the boy. The rest of the pack save Erica was in the kitchen discussing the young man and what his presence meant or could mean.

“Do we really think his family was massacred you know like the Hales?” Jackson spoke the last bit softer, as though that would help at all.

“That’s the standing theory, I mean based on the state he came in, I’d say he had just narrowly escaped some kind of attack. It’s no burning building but still…” She trailed off when Derek made his way into the room. Lydia’s eyes lingered on him almost apologetically until he shook his head and she simply finished her thoughts. “Also based on the slice in his side that Scott had to clean up, I’d say somebody attempted to cut him in half, but was stopped before they made it deep enough to cause serious damage, physically anyway.”

“I agree, whatever happened, I don’t doubt hunters were involved unless we know werewolves who fancy carrying around swords and cutting other wolves at the waist.” Scott chimed in agreement with Lydia’s assessment. Allison was thoughtfully quiet at his side.

“We’ll know more when he wakes up.” Derek sounded a bit mellower than they had expected him to. Everyone had unintentionally caught his disagreement with Stiles before Stiles had sentenced him to a cold night alone so his easy tone was almost disconcerting. Peter dropped a plate in front of him, “Eat something, Erica will let us know when he wakes.” As he dug in to the breakfast before him he tuned his ears to Erica. She was sitting next to the bed of the boy watching him sleep.

 Erica would have touched his face, but she felt like she’d be crossing a line if she went that far without his permission. He looked so troubled, even in sleep. Furrowed brow, twitch to the corner of his mouth and lines around his eyes from where the flesh got pulled every time he shut his eyes tightly as if he were trying to escape into himself so deeply he would never get out again.

When his head moved to a side, and then again, she perked up. His lips smacked and then his eyes fluttered and she turned around to call back in a level quiet tone, “He’s waking up.” The others were sure to all hear her announcement. They had all developed selective audio absorption as Stiles had coined a while back which simply meant that normally all werewolves could hear at human levels, tuning out the extra sound but when they kept something in mind to listen for, if whatever it is was, was being said or played, they would automatically tune to it.

Everyone from the kitchen began to move but then stopped to look to Derek. “We will give her a moment with him, then I will go in.” The alpha pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket and speed dialed one. When Stiles answered, Derek informed him of the situation. A small crease of a smile affected his mouth when Stiles said he was on his way.

***

Stiles had turned in to the right and followed the little private road all the way to the small driveway next to the house. He quickly got out and made his way to the back where he knew the man would be. When he’d come around the fence he saw him. Deaton did like to spend an unusual amount of time in his garden, but Stiles supposed it had a lot to do with growing the herbs and other plants Deaton used for his particular brand of magic.

“Thought I might find you here,” Stiles called walking up to stand next to the man who was uprooting some weeds from around a special strain of wolfsbane he was working on.

“Stiles,” Deaton replied turning to look up at the younger, hands above his eyes to shield from the sunlight. “How have you been my friend?”

“I’m good Alan, mostly, but I need your help.” Deaton raised a brow to that.

“I haven’t heard you say anything along those lines to me in a while.”

“You taught me well but not everything.”

They shared a smile before Deaton got to his feet slowly and dusted the soil from his farmer browns. “Well as an old friend once said to me, if you teach the student all that you know you no longer be the student. But still Stiles, you’ve become one of the most powerful amongst the magii. Your hunger for knowledge nearly surpasses my own, I doubt there’s anything you need to know you couldn’t have found out on your own, or through ValFreyja.” Deaton led him into the house through the back door into the kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink?” he offered once they’d gone inside and he had gestured Stiles to a seat at the counter.

Stiles flailed a hand, “No I’m fine thanks and well, you’re right. I have done my fair share of research and Val and I have come to an agreement about the interrogations, or rather, every time she thinks I’m asking too many questions she remerges with Freyja and pretends she can’t speak. Anyway the point is it’s not just a magical issue and your particular expertise is what I need.”

“Tell me. Action, intent and result.” Deaton got himself some orange juice and sat down.

“I mixed up a little something which was meant to stimulate the transformation process enacted by werewolf mating between same sex mates. Of course I’ve had Val’s help with this and she told me as I expected that the vomiting would be normal but I’ve been throwing up a little bit more than I expected and there was pain yesterday in my abdomen and I’m pretty sure that’s not supposed to happen.”

 “Just a moment Stiles.” Deaton raised a hand to halt Stiles’ seemingly rehearsed monologue. “Transformation process, that’s old, Stiles very old. The practice has become so uncommon it rarely occurs naturally anymore. And so we’re clear, you are referring to same sex reproduction transformation are you not?”

“Yes, I’m, sorry. Val said everything is coming along just fine but let’s face it, if I'm meant to be popping out babies from my home grown man-womb I’d prefer to get a real doctor as opposed to taking the advice of, for want of a better phrase, an ageless magic user’s assistant.” Deaton choked back a laugh at that, and Stiles only hoped Val wasn’t lurking and listening but he was right. For all she could offer Val or ValFreyja as a whole couldn’t substitute for what Deaton would be able to give him where this was concerned.

“You do realize that I am as I have been saying for years an animal doctor.” Deaton quipped.

“You treat werewolves and they’re only half animal.” Stiles gave him an eye with his response and Alan had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes in an epically Stiles like fashion.

“While I’m flattered you chose me for such an undertaking, I do wish you would have told me about what you were doing before you began the whole process, which was when by the way?”

“About three weeks ago and seriously, Derek doesn’t even know I’m turning myself into a baby maker for him.” Stiles brought a hand down to his stomach which was starting to turn again and he suspected thinking about it wasn’t helping his body not want to regurgitate.

“So this is about Derek then.” Deaton eyed him seriously and somewhat accusingly. Since they’d become mentor and pupil, then friends from there, he had always shown an interest in keeping Stiles grounded, safe and sane, or as close as one could get in their world.

“Come on Alan don’t do that. You know me better than that.”

“I do know you well which is why I know there is nothing you wouldn’t do for the ones you love.” It was another accusation.

Stiles shook his head. “No this isn’t all about him. It’s about me too, about us together. I love him, you know I do everyone does. I want to have everything with him, share everything and give him what he’s lost, a family. But I also want that Alan, a family for not just us but me. Sure I’m young in years but after everything we’ve been through there is nothing I haven’t seen yet. I want kids, and I want them to be mine and his, this way I get what I want and I can give him something he probably doesn’t even think he can have. We’ve been living this life for a long time man, shouldn’t we get something out of it that doesn’t involve death and running and being scared and fighting all the time.” Stiles finally paused to breathe and looked up at his friend with pleading eyes. Pleading to understand what he was saying, what he wanted and that no matter what he would see it through.

Deaton nodded after some time. “Ok, so three weeks that means it should be almost complete if you and Derek have had a regular intimacy schedule.” Deaton was of course calling out facts but Stiles’ face pinked at the mention of his sex life with his alpha from the vet. “Stiles?” He prodded when Stiles seemed to zone out of the conversation. Interesting how he could go off on a diatribe about having his boyfriend’s babies literally but at the mention of them doing the deed he gets shy.

“Yes we’ve been doing just fine with that.”

“Alright then, I suppose I could take a look and see what’s going on down there. Best guess to me though would be that the pain is normal.”

“But Val said…”

“ValFreyja most probably looked to the past for her information in which case she would have seen werewolf males going through this kind of, evolution. For them it was painless because of their werewolf side, the high threshold and rapid healing. You are human, and while you can tap into werewolf abilities through pack bond magic, you can’t naturally maintain such a thing. Therefore as your body changes and settles through the conversion, you will feel discomfort but it won’t last very long. You’re in your final week which means you should be through this in a few days.” Deaton gave him a reassuring smile as he got to his feet. “Still though let’s go into the backroom and I can take a peek…”

He was cut off by Stiles’ ringtone. The sound of hungry like the wolf earned Stiles a raised eyebrow he countered with a look that simply said ‘don’t judge me’. “Derek.” He said picking up the phone. He was silent for a moment as he listened, then responded quickly, “Sure I’ll be right there.” With that he ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

“No ultrasound today then?”

Stiles regarded him with quizzical amusement, “I’m not gonna ask why you have an ultrasound machine.”

“Oh you would be quite surprised my friend.”

“Well no, pack stuff, a boy ventured into our territory last night. He was covered in blood and Derek said he reeked of all the emotions you’d associate with a violent trauma. Apparently he said his family was all dead and that’s about all we got from him.” Deaton’s forehead creased slightly into a shadow of a frown.

“How’s Derek?”

“You know him, fire and brimstone with a side of brood. Things were kind of left a bit sour last night hopefully they’re better now. We took the boy in and cleaned him up. He’s just waking up now so I have to get back before they start prodding him for information.” Stiles rose from the chair and began walking to the door with his old mentor right behind him.

“I do hope all goes well then. I’ll see you another time about the ultrasound and keep me informed about this new development.”

“Sure.” The two men waved each other off and Stiles headed back to his vehicle for the drive back to the manor.

***

 “Hi there,” Erica whispered next to him when his eyes finally opened and stayed that way. She offered him a tiny smile which he stared at for a moment, meaningfully, then blankly, then he just turned away and stared off at the wall. She blinked, “Do you remember my name?” There was no answer, she waited for a moment, “It’s Erica, just in case you forgot, I wouldn’t blame you. A lot going on right now I guess. You’re in Beacon Hills California. This is my pack home, we all live here most of the time, but we have our own places, at least to keep up appearances with the public. This is our territory and we’re in control here so I want you to know you’re safe from whatever it is you were running from.” She paused a moment for a breath and to see if he might respond, which he didn’t but by the small twitch in his brow she could tell he was paying attention, somewhat.

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about it or much of anything at all really, right now, so I won’t push you. I do however wanna help you we all do if you give us the chance.” This time he simply turned his head away from her. “I bet you’re hungry, I get the impression you ran a long way so how’s about I get you something to eat hmm.” Erica turned as she felt the man who had come to shadow the door, the boy did too. “This is my alpha Derek, He’s gonna come sit with you for a bit ok.” Erica rose from her seat but as she did so the boy’s hand surged forward and grabbed her own. She smiled inside feeling like she had actually reached him after all. Her own hand covered the boy’s and she stroked it gently. “I’m just gonna get you something to eat and I’ll be right back. He’s gonna watch over you til then ok. You’re safe here, I promise.” Slowly his grip loosened on her until his hand fell away. She gave him one more smile then left the room leaving Derek alone with him.

Derek sat next to him as the boy kept a wary eye on him. They were both silently watching the other, their faces a mask of resignation. It was quiet for a while before Derek started. “So you know our names, I wish we knew yours.” It wasn’t a question, he knew the boy would speak when he was ready.  “I also can tell you’re just going through the shift. Kinda late for your age, but then again I’m not sure of your age. I assume it’s fourteen but I could be wrong. You know,” he leaned in a little closer which had the boy’s hand gripping the sheets a little, even as he held his ground and didn’t move back, “if I’m being fair I was about your age, if that is your age, when I started to shift. It made learning and exerting control really hard cuz well girls, and everything gets on your nerves at school…” Derek backed off with a light in his eye as he remembered back when life was filled with a different kind of promise before he lost it all.

“Anyway, I found it eventually, control. And it was so easy for me but the price I paid was a steep one. Something about pain, anger, grief and a thirst for revenge that just grounds you, you know. Some people might think all those things, those emotions, make it even harder to control the wolf but they don’t know. They can’t see the clarity it brings. Such a heavy, dark piece of you reaching over from your human side to the wolf’s and binds it to your consciousness.” He stopped again looking down at the boy for a moment. “They couldn’t know because they’ve never lost everything like you and me.”

He knew the exact minute Stiles had pulled up outside. He heard the crunch of gravel and dry leaves under Stiles’ feet as the man made his way inside. Derek knew when Stiles had stopped just short of the open doorway and leaned against it, listening, and when he held up a hand to stop Erica from coming in, but Derek simply continued.

“A long time ago I lost my pack. My entire family, save my sister, who ended up dying later on anyway, they were all murdered. I remember wondering for a long time how it was even possible in the natural order of things for one kid to lose his entire family unit all at once. It wasn’t fair, still isn’t.” Every now and then his eyes would brush over the boy who became more and more relaxed as Derek spoke. Any other person might have simply gotten afraid, or uncomfortable but Derek knew they were equals. They had suffered the same, only difference is he had years of grieving and grudging on his young companion.

There were a few heartbeats of silence throughout the whole manor. Everyone who was of course listening couldn’t find anything to say following Derek’s words. And then just like that the young man finally. “What happened to them?”

His voice was almost hoarse and small, barely a whisper, not that it would matter in a house full of werewolves. Derek looked down at him again, green connecting with green and it was like an understanding had passed between them. “Fire. They burned to death. I’m sorry kid about whatever has happened to your family.” Another stretch of nothing and then the boy spoke again. “Aric,” the small scratchy voice muttered, and Derek regarded him quizzically. “My name is Aric Davidson.” A tear slid down his cheek but he wiped it away quickly hoping that action would keep the others at bay, but Derek knew that wouldn’t be the case. He rose from the chair, “Good to meet you Aric, as you know I’m Derek and this is Stiles.” Derek gestured to the door where, right on cue, Stiles stepped into the frame and walked a few inches inside.

“Hi,” he waved. “Erica was just coming in with something for you to eat.” He made sure not to mention the boy’s family aware of how much he’d like to save himself what he would view as embarrassment for crying in front of everyone again. As he spoke Erica popped in with a tray holding a plate of eggs, toast, bacon and sausages and a glass of juice.

“We’ll leave you to it, and check in soon ok.” Stiles chimed again, reaching a hand out for Derek’s. The alpha let him take it understanding as Stiles already knew they couldn’t push Aric into being ready to talk to them. With one scarlet glance at Erica, clearly saying to leave the boy for a while, he let Stiles pull him out of the room.  When Stiles hadn’t stopped to go into the kitchen with the other betas Derek didn’t protest. The younger pulled him all the way to the front door and then they were passing the balcony and walking into the tree line.

After a few minutes of walking silently, or rather Derek getting pulled along by Stiles deep into the forest, they stopped and ended up standing across from each other staring at some part of the other one’s body.

“You got him to open up,” Stiles stated folding his arms across his chest.

“Mhmm,” Derek responded neutrally though there was a curious expression on his face and a quirk to his eyebrow.

“You told him about your past.”

“Yes I did.”

“He’s connected to you now. Something like that shared between the two of you, two survivors… he’s bonded to you now I’m sure of it. He gave you his name which is a significant step in itself.”

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t bring me out here to say that.” His brow arched even higher.

“You hurt me last night.” The words were out of Stiles mouth before Derek even finished his sentence. He opened his mouth to speak but words didn’t form. Then Stiles was pushing into his personal space and wrapping arms tightly around him. “I have to say this is not really what I was expecting.”

“I listened to you speaking to him in there. Sometimes I forget the extent of what you lost Derek.”

“No you don’t. You only feel that way because of how I acted last night, but you never do, you never forget,” he tightened his own arms around his lover, “and I love you so much Stiles. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have behaved like that no matter what. You are mine, my heart and my moon and I’m sorry I…”

Stiles fastened his mouth to Derek’s before he could say another word. Their tongues mingled wet and slippery before Stiles was sucking and nibbling on Derek’s lower lip. When they finally pulled away for air, they were both hard and rutting against the other. “I get the feeling we should fight more.” Derek gave him that shit eating grin he had that drove Stiles nuts for him.

“Let’s not, really.” Stiles pressed another kiss to Derek’s lips, as Derek’s hands roamed Stiles’ body, settling on his ass.

“I missed you next to me last night.”

“Next to or under?” Stiles questioned innocently.

“Semantics, however if you’re feeling apologetic for leaving me alone you could make up for it right now.” Derek slipped a hand underneath the waist band of Stiles jeans to kneed his bare buttocks beneath the fabric. “After all we haven’t had forest sex in a while.”

“Yes we did, two weeks ago, you came and found me meditating by the stream and took me like the great brute you are right there. I can’t even remember if Freyja left or nut and if she didn’t I’m pretty sure she’s traumatized.” Stiles’ felt the hard wall of muscle that was Derek’s chest as he spoke, all the while the feel of his alpha sending his body into excitement overdrive.

“I feel like there’s just way too much talking going on and not enough…” He trailed off speaking with his tongue which he used to tease Stiles’ earlobe. Derek’s hot breath on his ear and neck inflamed Stiles even further as his hands fumbled at Derek’s pants. He unbuttoned them and unzipped, then stuffed his hands in there so he could fondle at the man’s swollen, restrained member. “Ungh,” Derek groaned against Stiles neck. His teeth scraped the flesh whilst he sucked hickeys and love marks into Stiles fair skin.

Stiles used one hand to grab at the man’s jaw intent on tasting his mouth again, and used the other to slip into his boxers and quickly jerk Derek’s cock. He moaned into the alpha’s mouth, pleased at the weight, width and length of his boyfriend’s masterful member. It was a work of art in his eyes and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting it. Hands splayed across Derek’s chest and pushed at them until they were backed up and Derek was pressed against a tree.

Immediately Stiles was on his knees before the alpha. He lapped at the man’s balls which earned him chocked cries from the man’s throat. Claws scraped lightly against Stiles’ scalp when Derek grabbed at his curls, trying to redirect his cock into the younger’s mouth but Stiles took his time. He licked his way up Derek’s shaft then spat on the head. The alpha growled at that and Stiles looked up at him to see the fangs that had elongated in his mouth.

Stiles licked at the head of Derek’s cock, “Fuck Stiles don’t tease me,” he groaned. In one swift motion Stiles swallowed Derek’s dick all the way to the base. The alpha thought he was going to explode then and there, from the pressure building up inside of him. He started slowly thrusting into his lover’s mouth. “Fuck your mouth is so hot and wet and perfect.”

With a pop Stiles released him and looked up, “I don’t like the fact that you’re this coherent,” he offered before slamming Derek’s cock into his mouth again and this time working it fast and hard in and out of his mouth so that Derek was banging his head against the tree with eyes rolled back and mouth wide open, releasing a slew of moans and growls of pleasure and desire.

Stiles worked on his boyfriend’s member for all of seven minutes before Derek was pulling him to his feet and repositioning them so that Stiles was bent over and holding the tree for support. His pants and underwear were around his ankles and his shirt was hiked high up on his back. Derek removed the three fingers he’d had the presence of mind to test Stiles hole with, and with no further ado, the man slipped his head into the entrance. Stiles clenched tightly and for the five seconds he squeezed Derek thought he was going to come immediately.

When Derek hadn’t moved Stiles took it upon himself to push all the way back so that his ass took every inch of Derek’s swollen titan sized pole. He gasped at the fullness and slight hitch of pain lining his pleasure. Derek kept them there a moment before fucking into Stiles slowly, then faster and then with all the ferocity of a werewolf who had been denied a night of sexual release when he’d most needed it, or ok maybe not but sex is always good. “Fuck me, fuck fuck,” Stiles cried as he backed up while Derek pumped him. Derek’s hand snaked around to grab onto his cock. With fast sure strokes he jerked his lover while he fucked him, making sure to twist his wrist at the head the way that made Stiles cum in a hurry.

The two men came together, Derek in Stiles and Stiles on a tree. “Talk about marking territory,” Derek panted against the younger’s ear.

“You are an idiot, and I’m pretty sure the dog jokes, my thing.” Derek buried his face in Stiles back and Stiles could feel the grin there, against his flesh. His hole tightened around Derek’s still hard dick and they both shuddered at the fresh squirt of cum and burst of pleasure it brought.

Stiles arched his back and grabbed Derek’s head so he could take his lover’s mouth again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a family reunion in full swing for the next two weeks at mine so this is one of the many things including work and extra curriculars I am battling to update regularly and on time-ish, cuz I love you all and appreciate your patronage guys.

It had been three days before Aric had left the room he’d been put up in, four days before he actually ate, despite being given numerous plates of different kinds of food and after twelve days the boy finally left the house. Both Derek and Stiles knew, because they counted. They watched his every step and every action and counted each day of progress but Derek had been growing impatient. It was becoming harder and harder for Stiles to pull him back from pushing Aric into talking about his family’s decimation.

Something about the boy still rang odd to Stiles though. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something was weird and he resolved to keep monitoring the situation. Aric had turned all their lives a little upside down. Derek had taken up the mantle of guardian responsible for the boy and his families’ retribution. Erica and Boyd had become his foster parents. Scott was more awkward than ever and continued to weigh down the awkward scale every time he and the boy were in close proximity.

Stiles was thankful that Danny, Allison, Peter and Isaac remained mostly the same in the wake of everyone’s collective mood swing. Even Jackson and Lydia always seemed like they were up to something when Stiles looked at them when they thought no one else was watching. But the one he had to keep his eye on most of all was his own lover.

“They went out to get pizza I think.” The boy responded when Derek asked where Erica and Boyd had gone to. He had gone for a run and come back to find Aric sitting alone almost halfway up a tree. Derek lunged into the air, grabbed a branch and swung himself up the tree until he was perched on a branch like his young companion. “Quiet up here huh,”

“Yeah I like the quiet it helps.”                                       

“I know, you know what else does.”

Aric sighed, “Sure, but I don’t think I can just yet. Stiles said…”

“I know what Stiles thinks but…”

“Derek,” Stiles called from the bottom of the tree. His voice was soft and calm and expectant.

“Yes dear,” Derek responded with every bit of sarcasm he could manage in his exasperation of being shut down again.

“Can I see you for a sec.” Stiles smiled up at him and waited, with eyes pressed to his unmoving target until Derek gave up and with a huff jumped down from the tree and landed spryly on his feet. “Yes Stiles.” Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled, taking the man along with him all the way back to the house. They had barely stepped inside before Derek started. “You need to stop doing that.”

“No I need to keep that boy from you pushing him into reliving something horrible before he is ready.” Stiles yelled back.

“And how is it that you know he isn’t ready.”

“You mean aside from the fact that he has plainly said he isn’t ready,” Stiles scoffed and pointed on himself, “Hello psychiatrist by trade.”

“Stiles…”

“No don’t Stiles me,” he did a rather good impression of Derek’s gruff growl of his name, “you are obviously making this more to do with you than with him and I am tired of walking on eggshells around you about it. Leave the kid alone Derek. Stop pushing him for answers he isn’t ready to give you. He might talk about it later or tomorrow or even next week but not a minute before he feels like he can am I understood.” Derek’s eyes widened as Stiles yelled at him, a little in anger but more in a unique mix of fear, disappointment and awe. It took him a moment before he could respond.

“Stiles it’s already been a week and a half if we wait any longer, whoever did whatever they did to his family could get too far away for us to find them and stop them.” There was a hint of a whine in his tone and Stiles calmed himself. He stepped forward rose a hand to Derek's face, smoothed out his brow and brushed his thumb across the man’s lip before bringing their foreheads together.

“Look I know you just want justice for this boy, and maybe a little for you too,” Derek whined at that softly in front of him. “But your first priority has to be him. We have to take care of him now because there is no one else. We have to keep his mind from shattering from the strain of everything he’s gone through for our sake as well as his.” Stiles pulled away and Derek’s hand automatically settled on Stiles’ waist, needing some contact. “I’ve seen you with him, when you’re not pushing him. He trusts you, you know. He looks to you, and you’re so good with him. Well almost as good as Erica and Boyd.” They both laughed.

Derek sighed and opened his eyes finally. “I’m sorry I just…”

“I know, be patient I promise whoever did this, will pay but just not at his expense.” They both heard a car pulling up and shared a quick kiss as Boyd and Erica walked in. Aric was under her arm, carrying the four boxes they’d picked up. Most of the pack was out of the manor at work. Stiles was free as school was closed for a few more weeks and Derek had plenty of trainers in his employ. The other two had taken time off to watch over Aric which had solidified their bond with him since he’d come to them.

Stiles smiled at him as he walked in close to Erica. “So I’ve got a few errands to run, and Derek’s got to get to work don’t you sourwolf” It was more of a command he was giving as he looked at Derek meaningfully. The man simply nodded in agreement. “I’ll be waiting in the car then.” He turned back to the other three and smiled again, before making his way out with Derek’s keys. When the man came down he could hear Aric calling out “Bye sourwolf,” and the other two laughing behind him, Derek scowled.

***

“So the kid still hasn’t said anything?” Jesse let his hands slide a caress down Isaac’s back as he held the man against his chest. The leaves, just barely crunched with the small motion.

“Not a word. Well at least about his family and all that. I don’t expect him too either. I mean I wouldn’t want to talk about it if I had a family that loved me and they were all killed. I can’t even imagine what he’s going through, or what this is all bringing up for Derek.”

“How’s he holding up with all this?”

“Pretty well, for an alpha. He and Stiles are still fighting about leaving Aric alone until he’s ready to discuss it, but aside from that, he seems to be dealing well enough. But they’re strong together, if anyone can ground him, keep him sane, it’s Stiles.”

Jesse placed a chaste kiss to Isaac’s temple. “You sound a little awed there…”

“Well I can only hope to have something like that in my life.”

There was silence for a minute before Jesse responded even toned, “Don’t you?” Isaac took a minute to think about what the man was asking. He knew what he wanted for himself, but sometimes Jesse was hard to read. Isaac wanted nothing more than for this to be his epic love, like Stiles and Derek but he’d been through a few bad relationships over the years with all kinds and now he wasn’t a hundred percent on anything especially under the circumstances.

“I don’t know Jesse, do I? Do we?” Isaac rose, propping himself on an elbow to look into the man’s eyes. “I mean we never really discussed what we are, like in terms of defining the relationship. And lest we forget, you and I, whatever this is, it’s still a secret.”

“Not fair, if you’re attacking me with that. You know why it’s not common knowledge, we decided it should just stay between us…”

“Correction, you decided, with a lot of fancy explanations that wanted to make sense in my head and I went along with it but more and more I can’t justify not telling people.” Isaac retracted from hanging over Jesse’s body with his own and sat with his legs bent under him. He saw the hurt in Jesse’s eye and looked away quickly to avoid begging the man to forgive his words.

Isaac had spent a long time having no one to love and care for him the right way so whenever he got into a relationship he found himself compromising almost everything to ensure the other’s love wouldn’t leave. Stiles had informed him of what he was doing and had given him tips on how to deal but nobody had a hold over him like Jesse did. He was most afraid that the man’s eyes alone, those silver pools he got lost in for hours could. persuade him to do just about anything.

Jesse sat up then, “You are second to Derek’s head beta not to mention his best friend…”

“I told you he wouldn’t have a problem with…”

“Let me finish. He doesn’t like me,” Isaac opened his mouth again but Jesse cut him off with a pointed look. “I’ve been a hunter for a long time, I grew up in this. Before Allison I followed her father and Derek doesn’t like me for that, because of that… history. I am happy to follow Allison now but that doesn’t change anything for Derek. Also the other hunter’s made a big adjustment when she took over and retired her father. They follow the rules she’s set because she’s proven to be a good and strong leader but a lot of them are still coming to terms with being allied to a wolf-pack due to a leader who is a member of said pack. They have plenty to deal with having their general be in love with a werewolf, they’re gonna need a little more time before they find out her second in command is too.”

Isaac’s eyes widened and he fixed his eyes on Jesse’s then. “What did you just say?”

“I said they need some time before they find out about us.” Jesse rehashed oblivious to what he’d just admitted for all of a minute, and then Isaac was making it clear for him. “No you said her second is in love with one too, well in not so many words.” There was a short silence in which a smile grew on Jesse’s face even as Isaac’s remained carefully neutral in anticipation of his response.

“Yeah I did didn’t I?”

“Yeah you did.” Jesse reached for him. His long cocoa shaded fingers glided up Isaac’s fairer toned arms then back down. They went up once more, settled on his upper-arms and tightened so he could pull Isaac in where his mouth could say, so much better with a kiss what he was going to anyway with words. When they broke away he breathed a soft, warm and sweet breath against Isaac’s lips. “I did, and I do, love you, thought I’d mentioned that before.”

“Mm mm,” was all Isaac could manage before he was kissing his boyfriend again.

“Hmm well I’ll say it again. Isaac, I love you. I know this is hard and probably not the most comfortable of situations but I promise I’m not going anywhere, there is no one else, as you could probably smell, and I am not ashamed of you, just in case any of those thoughts managed to cross your mind. It’s only you, I just wanna make this easy for us. I want it to go smoothly.”

Before Jesse could say anything else Isaac was on his knees between the man’s legs, arms locked around his neck kissing him deeply. He held him carefully tight against his body, watching his strength but wanting so badly to have him pressed even tighter against him. He wanted there to be nothing separating them from each other anymore and so his hands came to the man’s pants and fumbled at the button and zipper.

Jesse didn’t protest the notion. He had spent a long time not having time to be interested in finding someone he could care for or love. Not that he had that many options. He lived as a lone werewolf did. He moved around a lot, fought and sometimes killed because it was his life, and carried around a big secret that one had to be very careful who got let in on it. Not many of the men he had ever worked with had ever played his side of the field and the ones who did, were seriously damaged way more than he, and more than he was capable of fixing. Then he moved to Beacon hills with Chris Argent’s auxiliary unit. He’d fought, or attempted to fight against the alpha pack, getting tangled up more than he’d like to with Derek, but it was because of that he’d met Isaac. There was something there, there always had been. And when the two of them stopped fighting it, they found themselves having moments like these, where Isaac stuffed a hand down Jesse’s pants and fondled his junk through the flimsy fabric of his boxers while plundering his mouth with a slick and eager tongue.

Their mouths were slippery with saliva after sharing fair shares of sloppy passion fueled kisses, which left a little finesse to be desired. Isaac finally broke away from his boyfriend’s mouth and lowered his head to the stiffening member in his hands which begged for as much attention as he laved over the man’s plump, lush, rose lips. Isaac pulled back on the man’s foreskin and popped the swollen red head into his mouth. The moment he tasted pre-cum his eyes flashed yellow and a soft growl that might have been mistaken for a purr sent vibrations along the shaft that was slowly disappearing between his lips.

He didn’t stop until he got to the base. His hands ran over caramel colored skin that felt like silk over the iron that was the layer of muscle beneath Jesse’s flesh. Isaac’s head bobbed up and down between his man’s legs. He smiled as he listened to the groans of pleasure and pressing need coming from the man he was taking special care, to service just right, before him. Jesse’s head dipped back and his right hand settled on the back of Isaac’s head. Fingers curled in dark silken locks as he took control. He tugged lightly causing Isaac to fall in line pulling up on his shaft. Jesse pushed and Isaac went down on it, taking it deep. They continued that way until Isaac couldn’t take it anymore. The need to have Jesse inside him was overwhelming so, when the man tried to push him forward, to repay the favor of an expert blowjob he simply patted his hands away and flashed golden wolf’s eyes.

He pulled the man’s shirt off and discarded his clothes, growling once when Jesse tried to remove his pants. “Don’t move, I want you just like that.” And with that he sat himself on his boyfriend’s dick. Both of them gasped at the infiltration of cock in hole. “That is so much cock.” Isaac cried softly as he began his ride. He braced hands on either side of Jesse’s shoulders and increased his pace. He rode the man fast, then slow and faster until they reached the edge of their control and the two released one after the other.

Isaac’s head fell onto Jesse’s shoulder and he breathed him in, taking in that scent that made him feel calmer and more collected than anything else. It was a feeling not unlike the one he got from pack but still totally different. “Say it again.” He whispered against warm dark flesh and Jesse didn’t need to ask, he simply knew what his man wanted, what he needed.

“I love you.” Isaac settled completely against him then.

There was a lingering silence that sustained as they basked in the moment and their considerable _feels_. “We _should_ go before someone starts on some new patrol I don’t know about. Scott keeps…” Isaac began but Jesse tightened a hand around his waist. “Yeah maybe just a while longer.”

***

“That was good right,” Erica started, “I keep telling you Mario’s is way better than Dominoes but you refuse to listen,” She nudged Boyd as she addressed Aric who was giving the two of them a shy smile.

“I’m just saying lil dude you are not allowed to take her side, we men stick together, there’s a code.” Erica scoffed and narrowed her eyes at Boyd before turning the Erica death stare on Aric who just as quickly turned to gaze off in the distance while trying very hard to put a little extra effort into his serious face. “Don’t scare the kid away baby-girl,” Boyd offered with hands raised in surrender. He kissed her hard on the cheek then got up, ruffled Aric’s hair and picked up their dishes to take them over to the sink for a washing.

It hadn’t been a passing of ten seconds before Erica and Boyd turned to look at Aric. The scent of his grief and despair permeated the room out of nowhere. His face had fallen and a tear escaped his tightly closed eyelids. Boyd turned off the water, wiped his hands on his pants and walked on over, stopping at the young man’s side. Erica had come around the side of the table to stand in front of him. She placed a soothing hand on his head and caressed his hair the way she’d discovered comforted him on some of his more painful nights.

“Hey buddy,” Boyd spoke up. “What is it huh, what’s wrong?” When there was no response he coaxed him a little further. “Hey whatever it is we’re here and we’re not going anywhere. You can tell us and we will take care of you, you have to know that.”

“Yes, I promise, we both do Aric. Lean on us huh, let us help you.”

“My dad,” Aric’s breath hitched, “It was… the last thing he did… ruffle my hair like that.” He sniffled as he finally finished his statement. Boyd and Erica traded quick glances of understanding and pity. Erica cupped the boy’s chin with her hand and raised his head so she could capture his eyes with hers. “Aric do you trust me.” Her voice was a whisper in the air and he nodded when more tears threatened to loose themselves. “Good,” she continued. “Then tell me. Tell us, we’re both here _for you_ , and we are not going anywhere but maybe it’s time.” Boyd placed a hand on her arm and looked at her questioningly but she didn’t return his gaze. Instead she flashed her golden eyes for Aric and continued, “We _are_ family now, tell us.”

He took a breath, looked away and for a moment, Erica thought she had lost him but he spoke again, “It was our family vacation, we took one every year gramma made sure of it. She said she expected to see every member of her family together at least once every year cuz we never know when she could go, which is so stupid cuz she’s a werewolf and she runs faster than anyone else in the family except maybe dad. Anyway this year we took the trip early because I was shifting. Dad thought it would be cool if they all got to take me on my first proper run in the forest where we were gonna camp out for vacation. So everybody booked their trips and we met at the Sequoia National Park. We hiked up into the forest and camped there. Everything was fine and then it wasn’t. I remember there was a fire but maybe that was after when I looked back. We had come back from a run and dad said I did really good you know, he was the alpha so he had to keep an extra eye on me but he said he was proud and all that.” Aric’s eyes watered and his voice cracked in places as he went on but he didn’t turn back to them.

“He ruffled my hair like that, the way you did and then the next thing I know there was a loud pop like when you pull molded plastic and it snaps. There was blood everywhere and my dad was on the floor. He was shaking and bleeding but the gunshots didn’t stop. Everyone was running and screaming but it didn’t stop. I hid behind a log until they stopped firing. There were a lot of them, I didn’t count, I couldn’t… count, is that bad… maybe I should have counted right…” He shook his head. “Someone came out with a sword, it was so big. The other guys tied everybody up one by one and strung them up in the trees. And the one with the sword he…” Aric hung his head in grief as the pain of reliving it consumed him.

“They would have gotten me too.” I should have been quiet I know I should have, maybe he could have saved someone else but when that man cut… they heard me. Someone pulled me out and tied up my hands. They hung me too, from the tree. I was so afraid I thought they were going to kill me, but dad stopped him. When he swung the sword dad got up and grabbed it before it got further than it did. He knocked the man down and cut me free and yelled at me to run away. So I ran.  I heard shots again and when I had finally stopped to turn back there was a fire.” Aric was crying now. His words were fit in around stifled sobs as he tried to finish his morbid tale.

“I ran away like he told me to, I ran and I didn’t stop until I couldn’t run anymore. Whoever they were they killed them all, my whole family. They wouldn’t have even been there if it weren’t for me.”

“No, you just get that out of your head right now. Those men were clearly tracking your family. They must have known where you’d be and when and attacked. This is not your fault.” Erica was trying to keep from tearing up as she spoke. She wanted to be strong so he could too.

Boyd took her hand and lifted the other to palm Aric’s face gently. “She’s right you know what happened is not your fault. It’s the psychotic hunters who murdered your family. They’re planners all of them, they must have been watching you all for a long time. You’re not to blame here.” With that he rose and took the boy in his arms. With the swelling emotion, Aric gave into his pain and sobbed freely in Boyd’s arms. He and Erica exchanged looks again. He held her hand tightly as a few tears shed solely for Aric, his grief and his fallen family, slid down her cheek.

***

The metal table was cold through the sheet of paper towel covering it. Stiles’ hands played nervously at the little arm grips on either side as he waited for the man to come back. He looked about in the back of the little animal clinic. Scott had been called for a consultation at the hospital so Alan had told Stiles to come down because they would have had plenty of time to do an ultra sound. “You know you keep saying you don’t treat humans but I’d like to see you put a dog in this chair. Doesn’t seem very animal centric to me.” Stiles called out to the empty room in the hopes Deaton would hear him.

“That could very well be a desk chair that I have turned into a medical aid just for you.” Alan popped back into the room carrying some equipment Stiles couldn’t recognize.

“You really do have an answer for everything. You know what they call people like that?”

“No but I bet I’m about to find out.” Stiles watched as the man set up his equipment on a table next to him and resolved to keep talking to spare himself the excessive nerves.

“Brownnosers Alan, you are a brownnoser.”

“I think we can agree to disagree on that, and we can also begin,” he said flipping a switch that lit up the sonogram machine. Stiles took a few deep breaths and looked anxiously at the machine and then to Alan.

“I’m confused, you’ve faced homicidal hunters and crazed werewolves, reptilian supernatural assassins and countless other dangers yet you’re afraid of a sonogram machine. You realize this is a completely harmless and noninvasive procedure.”

“Hey any second now I could find out that my insides are all twisted up and I am turning into a teenage mutant ninja turtle or something, I’m just saying,” he pushed out a breath, “I so don’t need this stress right now.” Alan smiled at him and touched his shoulder. “You are going to be fine I promise.” Stiles held him to that and relaxed some.

He kept his wits when the gel was applied to his stomach. He didn’t freak out when the reader was placed over it and Alan moved it around to have a look. He didn’t lose his shit when he was looking at the blobby awkwardness that was the picture of his insides. But when the man who promised he would be fine raised an eyebrow, claimed ‘that was interesting’ and the corners of his mouth turned up in a tickle of amusement, he started to get anxious.

“What Alan? Use your words man, and not the cryptic ones. Is my man womb intact or does it look like road-kill in there?” He silently willed the man to speak and gave him undivided attention when he finally did.

“Well Stiles your, man womb as you’ve put it is just fine. Perfect if I may, but there’s something else.”

“What Alan don’t keep me hanging here.”

“Congratulations you’re pregnant.” The man’s face was touched with a hint of excitement and piqued interest while Stiles’ was completely drained of all color.

“What!”

“Yes,”

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No?”

“Yes,”

“No!”

“You’re with child,”

“Dr. Deaton,” Scott called as he unlocked the front door and stepped into the darkened store. “Why does it say closed on the door? Are you seeing someone?”

Deaton’s face had not changed much save the increase in the level of amusement on it. But the horror escaping Stiles every pore, that was tangible in the air, had pooled entirely in his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the turn of the chapter in the comments and also do you think Scott finds out right now about Stiles pregnancy, Would you like him to? Let me know and we'll see who thinks like I do when the next chapter goes up. Thanks so much guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must profusely apologize for such a late delivery of the next chapter. I was dealing with a bit of a family situation and have not had the chance to sit down in my zone and hash this out properly. As I do not like to rush or write something just to say its been written had to take this long. Sorry Sorry Sorrrrrryyyyyy my lovelies hopefully it doesn't happen again!!!

The pain was unbearable. Not just physical but emotional. In fact the emotional strain, the distress of watching his family burn was so much worse than burning himself. Peter thought about things every now and then but not like this, not this frequently. Since the boy had come to them, since Aric had said what he’d said about his own family, Peter couldn’t bring himself, his mind, out of that mental time loop.

He wondered if he had actually felt physical pain at all. He must have had, but he was probably so preoccupied with watching his nieces and nephews, brothers and sisters and the rest of his entire family burn to death in that house. The experience was made so much worse by him being a werewolf. It took a while for those who were wolves to die because their regeneration kicked in, fighting against the damaged flesh and tissue. It fought against the lung damage from smoke inhalation trying to heal what was being destroyed while the fire raged. The humans of his family died as quickly as any other human would but those who were werewolf took twice as long. The prolonged suffering was enough to drive anyone mad because of course he could feel, smell, hear and taste their destruction and pain thanks to his supernatural abilities.

Every galloping and stuttering heartbeat could be heard. Every cough and wheeze, sizzling and ripping of skin, shout, cry, choke and gurgle of final breaths was a haunting sound. He was forced to smell every inch of burning and later decomposing flesh as well as every emotion that came with the terror they experienced that night. He was probably screaming too as he burned, he couldn’t remember hearing it but it probably happened.

Peter sat there staring out into the expanse of open space over the city, from his corner office, the past few years reeling in his head like an old movie montage without all the good seventies music. He’d been tortured with their deaths, he’d healed slowly for years, watched the world go by as he screamed internally from the prison of his body. He’d killed his own niece for the power of revenge she afforded him which became all he had left at that point. Derek had broken Peter’s heart the night he’d told him he understood and he forgave him. Peter had never really tried to sincerely explain or earn forgiveness. He had let the crazy within him take over but that more than anything had brought him back to some semblance of who he was before.

When he heard the woman’s voice beside him he nearly jumped out of his skin. His arms came up defensively to his face and his body contorted into a defensive position. For a moment he had lost it completely until he remembered where and who he was now.

“Mr. Hale, I’m so sorry are you ok?” She sounded concerned as she slowly backed away from his desk, probably afraid of losing her job or something silly like that. Peter simply composed himself with all the professionalism and grace they all knew he was more than capable of and waved a hand at her. He offered his most charming smile which on Peter made ladies blush with thoughts they wouldn’t utter out loud.

“No no Ava it’s quite alright, my mind just got away from me is all.” He caught her gaze and kept it expectantly but she didn’t speak so he continued prompting her, “Did you need something?”

There was another pause of silence before she averted her eyes and began cautiously. “Well there have been a few calls sir but you uh, haven’t been picking up…” She pointed to the blinking red light on his handset which usually meant a message was left on his voicemail. “I thought I should come in and see if everything was alright considering.”

Peter broadened his smile trying to make her feel a bit more comfortable, he had just changed secretaries when his last one retired and Ava hadn’t quite gotten her footing. It didn’t help that she was completely green and starting off in the big leagues at his law-firm.

“I’m glad you came in to check then, I very well could have been in some form of danger that you’d surely save me from my dear. After all in this day and age with women taking up arms as heroines every now and then the man’s going to have to be the damsel in distress.” He winked and she smiled. “So who was it then?”

Ava blinked, “Oh right the calls. One was from Erica Reyes and the other from Lydia Martin. Both seemed very urgent. Erica said she’d leave a message after the second call and Lydia uh, well she got a bit testy.”

“I’m sure she did,” Peter grinned as he adjusted himself against the desk to grab the phone and listen to his messages. “Thanks again Ava, I promise I’ll be paying much more attention now.” She nodded toward him and backed out of his office still with a shade of crimson in her cheeks. Peter dialed in his mailbox code and played the first message. Erica came on quickly and solemnly, Peter found as she spoke, “Peter family meeting tonight at seven, some things have come to light about Aric that should be discussed.”

Peter’s head canted to the side as he considered her words. His finger pressed the button for the next message to start and he listened to Lydia’s more forceful and irritated tone. “When you finally decide to stop being a moron and answer your phone calls like normal professionals give me a call back, Jacks, Danny and I discovered something I want your opinion on.”

With the final click at the end he set the phone down, thought for a moment and almost immediately hit speed dial four, for Lydia.

***

Lydia strutted back into the room with Jackson on her very expensive and very designer heels, because let’s face it, there are some things about Lydia Martin that will never change. She walked on over to the desk Danny was hunched over tapping at the computer’s keyboard fiercely. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other one on the desk as she bent over to review his work. “Find anything?” Jackson queried as he positioned himself to over- look the monitor as well.

“Plenty, look here,” Danny urged without looking at them. His finger guided to a section on the screen where a news clipping was scanned and uploaded. It explained that a fire had to be contained in the Sequoia National Park, in which several charred bodies were found.

“It just says bodies,” Jackson started again, “How do we know that means anything.

“I’ll show you.” Danny replied and tapped again, several programs opened and closed then opened again and merged together. “Look here based on the parameters Lydia set into the program it found anything that would pertain to what we’re looking for, so when it flagged down this article, it did so because it cross-referenced the article with an M.E. report around the same time period describing burnt bodies that were cut in half prior to the arson.”

Jackson nodded and Lydia smiled. “When’s it dated?” Lydia asked.

“About two weeks ago.”

“That’s the one. Print out the info I’ll call Peter I want to show it to him before I bring it out to Derek.” She picked up her cell phone and started dialing. “I’m surprised the program didn’t pick it up sooner. We started looking what, a few days ago…” She put the cell to her ear and waited in silence.

“Yeah and you know that’s not the only weird thing about it either,” Danny continued, his face contorting into an expression of annoyance and slight confusion. “There are some anomalies here with the data, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“What kind of anomalies?”

“The data all seemed to be on the surface of the net, like I didn’t have to do much to find it. But then when I dug deeper I found more layers only the places they’re coming from like the California coroner’s office and the police department seems strange…”

“Does it really matter anymore though!” Lydia chimed in after hissing at the phone in her hand she had used twice by then. “He’s not picking up damnit.” And with that very uncomplicated shift in focus, the topic was dropped, though Danny couldn’t really shake the feeling that he was missing something. That may have had something to do with his ten minute investigation that continued as Lydia tried and tried again for Peter, until she gave up and left a very impolite message for him.

It wasn’t too long before he called back and she took the time to explain their findings to him, while sending emails containing tidbits of said findings.

“Your programmes never fail and if Danny’s working with you then there’s no chance you’re wrong about this. Not to mention this does look like a hunter’s kill. I’m surprised though they didn’t make a better attempt at concealing this.”

“It was probably a message. To other werewolves to be afraid or whatever you know those bastards are sick.” Lydia spat back into the receiver after Peter gave his input.

“Erica called,” He put it out there because he as well as every one else were now and if not would be wondering what that was about.

“I know she called us too,” she fingered her phone then set it down on the table. “You’re on speaker.”

“What are we thinking then?”

“I think something’s either happened to the boy, which is least likely otherwise she would have requested back up immediately, or he’s said something about what happened to him and his family.” It was the most likely of situations in Lydia’s mind and Jackson chimed in to concur. “I agree, she wouldn’t have called if it weren’t something like that. So when do we show this stuff to the others?”

“I think it’s best to wait until we’ve had this meeting, see what’s said and then move from there. For all we know Aric might make all of this irrelevant if he’s really spoken up about it.” Lydia nodded, Peter sighed and a silence spread amongst them for a short while. The conversation didn’t continue for long and ended with each of them agreeing to see each other later on.

***

He didn’t rush in but he didn’t move to slow his pace either as he made his way to the back room. His nose and eyes felt funny as he knocked on the door then pushed it open but he didn’t really pay that any mind. “Dr. Deaton… Stiles, what are you doing here?” Stiles was standing against the wall, arms folded and eyes averted when Scott stepped in. His head slowly turned to Scott’s direction and he smiled faintly.

“What can’t I visit an old friend to catch up?” When Scott just gave him one of those half confused half challenging stares that only meant he wasn’t sure what expression Stiles was trying to get across, Stiles simply answered _truthfully_. “I wanted to get his input on Aric. Every now and then even the shrink needs advice on how to proceed Besides this isn’t just a psychological issue. Hunter’s may also have been involved with this boy and if that’s the case we could use all the help we can get.” Deaton’s face was unreadable to Scott who looked from one man to the next, not necessarily out of suspicion, though he felt there was something he was missing.

“Ok well I just thought we were keeping this close to the belt.”

“Even from me though Scott,” the doctor spoke up then, “I’d like to believe I’ve earned not only trust but transparency especially when it comes to what goes on in this town. We are all friends aren’t we?” It almost sounded like an accusation when he said it and Scott immediately felt guilty that he may have hurt the man’s feelings. “Of course you are, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel like you weren’t.”

“I thought you were at the hospital for that consult they called you in to do, done already?”

“Oh not quite, I just forgot my bag and I only realized like halfway there. I could have sworn I’d left it back here…” He trailed off as he started looking about for it. “Maybe it’s up front,” Scott turned to glance back out the door for a moment.

“Or it’s right here,” Stiles called out and when his friend had turned back around. He was holding out the bag by its strap. Scott’s nose scrunched up and his mouth opened to say something but he changed his mind and just took the bag instead. “Well I’m gonna head out then. I should be back in about two hours I think. Will the store still be closed or…”

“Oh no no Scott, I had no more appointments for a time so I took the opportunity to shut down for a moment so Stiles and I could have some privacy while we conversed. I am seeing someone else in half an hour though so no vacation day for you, I’m certain you also have an appointment at four.”

Scott nodded, “Yes right, Mrs. Hirsch. Ok well see you guys later.” With that he waved them off on his way out the room. The two men remained silent for a while. When the last click of the front door locking was heard. Deaton spoke first. He turned toward his friend, folded his arms and with an accusing smile said, “It’s times like these I wonder why you bother asking for my assistance in matters of the arts. Your magic has clearly grown into independence. As the words left his mouth, the air itself in the room seemed to shimmer and streak so that a doubled image of everything could be seen.

When the unfocussed imagery settled all things were as they had been before. Stiles was once again sitting on that chair with his legs in stirrups for good measure. The sonogram machine was again on that little cupboard with the little monitor next to it. Stiles’ eyes were a fierce white that was only then dying slowly, becoming the lightest of brown’s once again. He took a few heavy breaths and then his breathing stabilized.

“You know it’s impolite to draw someone else into your illusion without their consent or some kind of indication as to what it is you’re up to.” Deaton didn’t really sound annoyed, rather amused at the situation. His face said as much as he continued to loom over Stiles with crossed arms and an almost smile on his face.

“Sorry if my survival instinct kicked in there old pal, but I couldn’t afford to let Scott find out about this.” He flailed a hand encompassing the machine and monitor that not too long ago informed him through the conduit of his old mentor and friend that he was indeed undoubtedly preggers.

“He is your best friend,” Deaton pointed out all matter of factly.

“And he is my subordinate, not my mate or my alpha who would be severely pissed off should anyone else know before he does about his apparent impending fatherhood.”

“Anxiety makes you articulate,”

“And being backed into a corner makes me faster on my feet.”

“That was some intense magic though?” Deaton wasn’t exaggerating either. His tone had become more serious when he said it because in all his years, he’d only ever come across a handful of magii with Stiles potential. They were also special yes but Stiles took magic to another level. His manipulation of magic to connect with the pack through pack bond and using the bond to channel werewolf power was genius. And that was only one of the many applications Stiles had developed for his powers that were far passed standard magic.

When he’d heard Scott come in Deaton had expected some quick witted excuse from his protégé but when he’d looked back to Stiles’ formerly horror stricken face after looking to the door when he’d heard Scott, the man’s eyes were alight and the environment was changing. He’d enacted an illusion without the aid of a familiar and sustained it even with so many variables under his control and that was definitely something many magii might find impossible. What was really impressive to Alan was when Stiles pulled Scott’s bag, he had accidentally concealed right out of the illusion without losing control over the entire thing. There was no discrepancy in its form or state, not even a shimmer.

“Nothing you aren’t yourself capable of pulling off, although it did feel easy, oddly so.” Stiles brow furrowed as he thought about it. Magic was never that easy well, not that particular level of magic. Deaton ‘hmmmed’ which automatically meant he had an opinion on that and Stiles eyes pinned him, “What?”

“Nothing, yet we’ll see.”

“Please be aware that I really do hate it when you do that.”

“Apologies. Perhaps though, we should turn our attention back to the matter at hand. Why are you so afraid of this now, I thought it was what you wanted.”

“It is, I meant everything I said about having a family with Derek it’s just, I didn’t expect… I didn’t count on this happening right now. I’m hardly ready right now not for this and I doubt he is either. I mean I want it I do, which is why I was preparing for it with the transformation, but that’s all it was meant to be, preparation. I didn’t think I’d get knocked up right away, certainly not before the transformation was even fully complete.” Stiles brought his head to his hands and sighed. “There’s so much going on right now with Aric and whatever happened to his family and it’s just not the best time.”

“It never really is though is it?” Deaton came closer and lightly palmed Stiles’ shoulder. “Think on this though, my friend. You’re having a child with the one you love most. You’re giving him what he wants most and this will not only make you both happy, it will also make your pack bigger and stronger and bind you all closer together. All that other stuff will soon resolve on its own and well before you’re due to have this little one inside you.” Stiles looked up through his fingers, then let them drop to his sides to grip at the cold metal of the seat.

“Is it what he wants though? I never really asked him, we never actually talked about it. What if I’ve done all this and it’s the last thing he wants?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Aside from it being in a werewolf’s nature to procreate, you know Derek better than anyone else. You’re right about what he would want. Don’t doubt that or second guess that. You may not yet be mated but you are mates. You know him best as he knows you best.”

Stiles’ nodded, “Yeah you’re right, I just have to find a way to break this news and…” The phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and read Erica’s name off the display. The call was short. She’d asked him to be aware of the meeting as she had with all the others. He’d asked few questions mainly concerning what the news was to do with and whether Derek had been informed already. Stiles could tell what it was about though. The boy had spoken up he knew that.

“So I guess we’re gonna find out exactly what happened to Aric tonight.”

“He’s spoken up then?”

“I’m sure of it. That was Erica, she said we’re having a meeting to discuss some ‘new developments’. Anyway I have to go. Have some stuff to do before I get back home.” He hoisted himself up off the chair and made to gather his things.

“Keep me posted then.” Deaton handed him his bag.

“Of course.”

“And Stiles.”

“Hmm”

“Don’t worry about this. Everything is going to work I’m sure of it. And Well I have never steered you wrong have I.” It was of course a statement and not a question. The two men shared a smile before Stiles exited the premises.

***

Erica stepped out of the room and closed the door lightly. She lingered a moment to make sure Aric hadn’t woken or maybe she just felt like she needed a second to stay close. Once that time had passed she joined the others in the dining room. They’d all taken their seats around the table and she slipped into her space beside Boyd. He took her hand into his when she sat. She caught Derek’s eye as she looked up and he nodded for her to proceed with what she had to say.

“He told us this afternoon. It was something that Boyd did that reminded him of the whole ordeal. His entire family was slaughtered by hunters in a forest in Northern California. They were there on vacation, and to support Aric on his first true change. They were cut in half and burned in the forest. He spent half the day crying about it.”

“What forest?” Lydia queried.

“They moved from the park to the Sequoia Forest I think is the one right.” She replied nudging Boyd for some clarity. He nodded then asked, “Why do you ask though?”

“We found something. I’d created a programme a few days ago to find anything related to werewolves or hunters’ kills starting from the immediate surroundings and working outward from there. It picked up a story ran in a local paper about a forest fire that supposedly killed several people. What they didn’t add to the story was that the bodies were all cut in half. Danny hacked the police database for that little bit of information. We were going to bring it forward but Erica called and well now we know for sure right.”

Derek said nothing. His face remained completely impassive. “Yeah we know now question is what do we do about it?” When Scott posed the question he turned to Derek to see if he would speak but there was no change. His eyes turned then on his best friend but Stiles expression was just as worried and confused as his own.

“I think,” Stiles began keeping his eyes on his alpha, “we first need to decide if we’re definitely going after these hunters.” That got a reaction out of Derek for sure. His eyes flashed crimson and despite everything else remaining as passive as it had been that was enough of an indication as to where his head was at.

“That decision has already been made. They have committed crimes against wolves by slaughtering Aric’s family. The boy is now a part of our family, that makes it our problem. For that they must pay.” Derek’s words were clear cut and simple. A slight bite to his tone was all that betrayed his air of calm and clear-headedness.

Stiles nodded when the man spoke and the others followed his stead. “Then the next pressing matter would be to find them. It’s been over a week since he’s come to us which means they must have moved on by now, suggestions…”

“Hunters keep a log of their travels and who’s manning which territories. I can request the log for the area and see if I can ferret out who was responsible that way.” Allison seemed a bit tense when she made the suggestion. Stiles assumed it was because she tried hard not to disturb the tentative peace between hunters and wolves she had struck when she took over the beacon hills contingent.

“Good idea, also if I could get to that forest maybe I could tap into the history and see something. Maybe my magic could pick up on something useful.” Derek looked up then. He seemed reluctant at the idea but then his face melted back into its passive mask and he spoke up.

“The pack that controls that territory, you will find them, meet with their alpha and find out what he or she knows. I want to know how this was allowed on their watch.”

“How do you know there’s a pack controlling the area? I mean another pack walked right in and was slaughtered so…” Boyd asked as he fondled Erica’s hand.

“When I was younger I met them. It was when my father had taken us to foreign pack negotiations with him. I’m sure they are still around. As for the other pack, they most likely gained permission for their trip from the residing one.” They all seemed satisfied with that. So he continued. “Stiles as my second you will go in my stead. I would do it myself but I should maintain strong presence here, besides you’re the one who would have the most success in finding something useful after so much time has passed.”

“Of course,” Stiles called.

“You’ll go with Isaac and Danny. The goal is to find the pack, find their alpha and find out as much as you can about what happened why it happened and who was responsible as you can. You’ll have to leave as soon as possible so, Danny and Isaac, arrange travel for tomorrow I don’t know how you wanna do it…”

“We can go by car but…” Danny began when Isaac cut him off.

“I’ll get the helicopter. The mayor won’t be using it for a few weeks now that he’s at the conference so we can use that for tomorrow. If we leave around midday we can get there just before night fall which would be the best time to locate the pack. I don’t suppose you remember a name do you.” Isaac posed to Derek who shook his head.

“No I don’t.”

“That’s fine, I can find them. And so long as they’re close you two will sense them as well.” Stiles settled that one all the while still maintaining an eye on his lover, reading his reactions monitoring his expressions.

“That’s settled then. Boyd, Erica, the boy will continue to be your responsibility. You will be his protection as well as his anchor since he might still be in danger. Lydia, see if you can back-trace any other kills theses hunters may have perpetrated and if so, try to predict their next move. Everybody understand what they have to do?”

Everyone nodded their agreement and Derek dismissed them. Erica and Boyd gracefully ran off to Aric’s room. Lydia, Jackson and Danny scurried off together. Allison and Scott left for their own house and Isaac and Peter walked away chatting about something or other.

Stiles rose from his seat and walked over to Derek. He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, then lowered himself so that his head was resting against Derek’s and his arms were wrapping around the man’s chest and shoulders. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” Stiles whispered against his temple before kissing it.

The alpha remained silent for a while before he whispered back, “I want them dead, all of them. I want them to suffer. That boy is broken now because of them.”

“At least he finally spoke about it,”

“Not to me.”

“Does that bother you?” Stiles backed up a bit so he could turn to face Derek, and even though he couldn’t see the man’s eyes, he could read him just the same.

“I’m just relieved he finally spoke up. I was worried he wouldn’t get passed that.” It was the truth. Derek really didn’t care who Aric had told first. Now they all knew and that was what was important. “But even if he can talk about it, he will dream of this for the rest of his life. He will find it hard to trust or love again and he will blame himself for as long as he lives. I want to rip their throats out for that.” His voice fell and his words became throaty towards the end.

Stiles removed himself from behind Derek, lifted one of his hands and slid into his lap. He smoothed out the man’s brow, slid a thumb over his lip and held his face in both hands. “Hey, don’t get lost in this. He isn’t you and you aren’t him. He isn’t alone, he has us and we, we will set this right for him, for both of you.” Stiles kissed him short and chaste then embraced the man who nuzzled the crook of Stiles neck, taking in his scent.

Stiles eyes flashed and the doors and windows to the room closed themselves and glowed for a fragment of a second. When Derek began to sob against Stiles, he knew that no one outside that room would hear him or be able to get in and see him as his lover had made sure of it. He gripped Stiles tightly and wept against his shoulder. Wept for his mother and father, aunts uncles, cousins, and siblings and his sister who’d survived along with him only to die again later in the unresolved after math of the destruction of his family he felt he had a great deal of responsibility for.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter seven. I'm working on chapter eight already and you guys who leave comments here are a bit of an inspiration I must say you think very plottishly (personal word) and your imaginations are quite like mine, big and unending. Leave your thoughts, feels, requests, queries etc in the comments because lord knows I enjoy reading them...   
> Thanks lovelies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a minute. Thanks to the repair man i am able to send this in at all. My computer went fritzy and I lost a whole half chapter i had to rewrite after it was repaired so here you go guys. Sorry for the delay but you and I live in the real world where it's always something. Hope you enjoy this one, again a tad fill-ish but every little bit counts believe me, when you get to the end you'll understand.

Stiles placed the last of the clothing into his bag. He arranged them on top of the box that held his revolver and two glock .40’s with the back-up ammunition packed in a separate box underneath it. When he grasped the sig p229 next to the bag on the bed he felt Derek walk into the room. The alpha leaned against the door frame as was his habit. Stiles lifted the gun to eye level, released the clip checked it, slipped it back in then ensured the safety was on.

“I didn’t realize you were taking firearms with you.”

“I know it makes me feel like a hunter but you and I both know too well, magic is not infallible. I need a backup in case anything goes wrong.” He glanced back to his lover with a raised brow and an ‘isn’t that obvious’ look. Derek nodded but remained silent for a moment.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Stiles asked as he put the gun down on top of the bag and turned to his lover. He walked over and placed his hands on Derek’s waist. Derek in turn brought hands up to palm the back of Stiles’ head and bring it forward. Derek’s lips smacked gently against Stiles’ own. He sucked on Stiles’ upper lip and bit it gently as he pulled away.

“Maybe I should be asking you that question. You seemed to have been as far off as I was since yesterday, maybe even before that. Just seems like there’s been something on your mind for a bit huh.” His arms settled on Stiles’ shoulders.

Stiles smirked, "I am fine I promise its just, I'm worried about you," and our unborn child, he thought to himself. "All this is going on right now, we've got a child to take care of now and this whole business with the hunters and I'm worried that at the end of this road, whatever you see is either going to scare you or shatter you and I really don't want for either of these things to happen." Stiles thought it was best way to describe the nagging feeling he still had that their present predicament was bound to bring misery to them all at some point.

And of course Derek simply gave him that shit eating grin he had that confused Stiles with the pure sexiness of it. He shrugged and kissed his boy again before he responded. "You worry too much. Everything is going to be just fine ok. We'll figure all this out, deal with whatever comes along and it will all be over and then, we can move on to... other things." he winked and moved in to claim Stiles lips once more, this time more slowly and lingering until the younger man had to pull away from the electrifying buzz on his lips. Derek was already backing Stiles up into the room and against the bed, a come hither stare and seductive smile possessing his features. Stiles had to firmly place a hand on his chest to stop Derek from advancing and himself from losing his resolve.

"Somebody's in a much better mood than they were in yesterday." Stiles commented as he stabilized his breathing. The alpha regarded him satisfied that he still maintained the ability to so affect his lover's senses and sensibilities.

"I figured we're closer than before, and I have to be strong and positive for the pack and for Aric. What happened to him, that's not something I can forget," and as he said it Stiles took note of the darkness that shadowed his eyes, "But I have to be able to keep him and everyone else together." Stiles nodded and a brief silence fell before Derek donned his air of seduction once again and dipped his head to Stiles neck nip, nuzzle and bite at the exposed flesh there.

Stiles couldn't help the squeaky moans that escaped his lips with his head tilted to one side and his half turned eyes searching the ceiling and the back of his eyelids for a way out. Not that he wouldn't be happy to indulge in his greatest pleasure, that of course being the deep sometimes sensually slow and other times rough fucking his man afforded him when they were short on time, but there were too many things that would adversely affect that right now. When Derek slid his sticky pink tongue up to Stiles earlobe that was just about the most he could take before completely forgetting whatever he had on his mind.

He grabbed the alpha by the shoulders and pushed him back. "Derek, aside from the fact that there is a thirteen year old boy downstairs who is in the middle of his first transformation, who would most definitely automatically tune into the sound of me moaning and you grunting, there are other things we need to do, especially me before I leave to go across the country for who knows how long." He stopped to catch his breath after the monologue. Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles couldn't help thinking a whole lot of himself had rubbed off on his lover and not intended he dirty way.

"No one would hear anything if you just did that thing you do to the room. Also I doubt there's anything pressing enough that we would have to push this back for." He grabbed Stiles hand and shoved it down to clutch at his hardened cock through the light cotton of his pants. Stiles audible gasp only made Derek smirk again, clearly pleased with his plan.

"You thought that would get me didn't you. Clearly you're not giving me enough credit here. I need to see my dad Derek. And I don't want to wait til last minute and rush through an explanation and then dismiss any questions he might have so that I don't miss my flight." Stiles gave him an incredulous look.

"Stiles..." Derek growled in that patented frustrated, exasperated and at the same time reluctantly understanding tone he had. It was a variation of the plain moderately irritated, slightly threatening and passively enraged tone he used to use.

"Derek..." Stiles growled with equal emotion. They stared each other down for a while. Then Derek sighed. Fine then go see your father, but bear in mind I'm in physical pain here, literally."

Stiles rewarded him with a smile and a peck on the cheek. "You'll survive, at least until I make it up to you later." With a farewell grin he walked out the door leaving the alpha alone with his packed bags and rather uncomfortable hard-on. Stiles didn’t get too far before scott was taking up stride alongside him. “Hey,”

“Hey yourself, what’s going on man?”

“Nothing, just couldn’t help but over hear you’re going down to your dad’s, is that right now or later?” Scott was doing that thing where instead of saying what he actually wanted to he’d beat around the bush until Stiles eventually gave him what he wanted.

“Sure you can drive me there but only if you promise to come pick me up as soon as I’m done otherwise I’ll have to call Danny and…”

“Fine, fine that’s not a problem. Let me just go change. I’ll meet you out by the car.” Stiles smiled to himself. Of course he did, he really couldn’t help it. Scott became very territorial when Danny first began gravitating towards Stiles. It didn’t get any better when they began spending more time together than Stiles and he did. Pretty soon it turned into an all-out passive aggressive war between the two that Stiles had to step in and stop before someone got hurt. He sat Scott down and explained Danny’s situation to him. Explained that Danny saw him as his alpha and from that particular root stemmed his need to get close to and be comforted by Stiles. Danny needed someone who could understand him and help him adjust and Stiles did exactly that for him. Stiles also explained that no matter what they would always be best friends first, even though over time they may spend less of it together, or they may grow apart or gravitate towards other people, something in both of them knew that they would drop, risk and give up everything if the other ever needed it.

He was still thinking about it when Scott had slipped into the driver’s seat and took off with Stiles on the way to Mr. Stilinski’s. “You know you really ought to get over that thing with Danny I’m just saying.”

Scott laughed, “What thing with Danny?”

“You know that silent rivalry for my attention and first best friend spot, you do realize you still do that right.”

“I do no such thing. That is so childish. Besides I was there first so it doesn’t even matter.”

“You’re a child, but I love you.” He gently punched a grinning Scott in the arm. “So speak.”

“What?”

“Whatever’s on your mind go ahead and say it. That’s why we’re here right.” That was more fact than query, proving to them both Stiles wasn’t just ridiculously perceptive, he really did know those closest to him better than anyone else, sometimes even themselves.

“I’m worried.”

“About Me?”

“You and Derek. I mean how’s he doing with all this anyway. He puts on alpha swag when he’s around the rest of the pack but you see what he’s really thinking and feeling when you’re alone. Sure he shows me some of the Derek uncut reel,” At that Stiles made a face and cleared his throat drawing Scott’s attention to said face. His response, a roll of the eye, “whatever you know what I mean. I get to see a glimpse of the real him but you see that all the time.”

“You know, you may not believe it, but he puts up the same front with me a lot of the time. It takes some fighting to break down some walls every now and then.”

“Even still Stiles, You are probably the only person in the entire pack who knows the score with everyone all the time. It’s not just the therapist thing, it’s the empathy thing. You can do what we can do but you can also feel what we’re feeling.” Scott sighed, paused for breath or to think or both. He glanced at Stiles when the silence extended longer than he wanted. His friend was looking right back at him.

“Derek’s dealing. This situation is so heavy right now but he’s dealing with it the best he can. He’s trying to stay strong for everyone including if not especially Aric. We don’t know what’s gonna happen and that’s the biggest worry. But he’ll be fine. A lot of this takes him back to Kate but he can handle it, and I can handle him.” There was confidence and strength in his voice that reassured Scott some.

“And what about you? You’re taking on an awful lot here.”

“Not much more than usual.” He smirked.

“Bullshit Stiles, You’re grounding Derek, holding the pack together, dealing with the whole mating slash father’s approval bit, working full time and about to set off with a unit of wolves to find a group of hunters that recently slaughtered an entire pack of werewolves who may or may not be in the area you’re heading out to.” Scott’s brows rose with each addition until they were so high Stiles thought Derek was the only one who could do that.

“When you say it like that it sounds bad but you’re not one hundred percent there pal. Derek is mellowing himself. My dad is dealing with my relationship with Derek quite well and Derek and I have no time to talk about mating right now. I am on break from work for a while longer and the hunter’s are most likely long gone and even if they’re hanging about asking to get caught they ain’t never seen nothing like me before. I’m a boss.” He punctuated by throwing up deuces and doing the shoulder shuffle.

“And you call me an idiot,” Scott drawled.

“Because you are when you’re not being less of one.”

“Very funny.” Scott nudged Stiles who did the same to him, The two ended up laughing and switching tide to lighter conversation the rest of the way. Stiles got out of the car and told Scott he’d call him in a little bit for the pick up. Scott agreed to answer his phone and then drove off.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” the ex-sheriff questioned from the porch stairs he was walking down. Or rather had been walking down before he pretended to walk back up them and stand somewhat behind a pillar in what Stiles deemed an attempt at hiding the way he was dressed.

“Better question dad, where are you off to?” he rebutted with a cheeky smile and accusing eyes.

“I’m just uh stepping out for a moment or two just heading into the town, why don’t I look alright?” There was a unique brand of anxiety in his tone.

“Dad, are you seeing someone, or meeting someone, is this a date, are you going out on a date dad, in the morning, a morning date, breakfast or maybe brunch it is kinda late you’re having a brunch date, you realize those are kind of intimate right it’s like morning after breakfast except you didn’t actually sleep together.” He shot off the light speech so fast his father only heard the key notes in there like date, morning after and intimate.

“Will you calm down.” Mr. Stilinski flailed his arms in a serious Stiles fashion which only meant he was nervous. “First of all you’re talking too fast, secondly yes I am going to meet someone, it’s not a date, well not really and yes we’re having breakfast but we’re going out for it.”

“Good cuz if she cooked for you then you know it’s really on.” Stiles smirked to which his father sighed and his face lightened.

“You know sometimes it’s like you’re still sixteen.”

“Thanks dad I appreciate the compliment. So who is she and why am I only just hearing about this now. And for the record I didn’t actually hear anything I caught you trying to sneak off to meet some woman without you telling your son any details which is just shameful father, shameful indeed.”

“Well the reason I have yet to say something son is because this is the first time I’m meeting her,” he said very careful not to actually say the word date which to Stiles only meant that he was extremely nervous and wanted to reserve the option of pretending that he didn’t care that much if things didn’t go well. Of course Stiles wouldn’t burst that bubble, “Her name is Amy and she is a librarian. We ran into each other yesterday at the grocery and she invited me to an informal get together to which I will be late if I don’t leave soon.”

Stiles kept smiling at his father whose face was slowly reddening like a ripening tomato. “Amy huh, cute. You look great dad and you’re kind of awesome, I mean the Stilinski men we’re just made that way. You’ll do great.” Mr. Stilinski returned his son’s smile with a more calm one of his own.

“Wait you came over here, so what’s up. Oh man did I forget we were doing something?”

“No it’s all good. I’m just gonna be heading out of country for maybe a few days and wanted to let you know before we take off.”

“If you couldn’t call to say so I get the feeling this could be dangerous and just who is we?” His father started sticking him with concerned parent eyes. Luckily Stiles had developed some form of resistance or semi resistance to said eyes over the years.

“Everything’s fine dad, it’s me and some of the pack we’re just heading up to the north for a while to check something out. We’ll be in and out in no time.”

“Is Derek going with you?”

“No he can’t”

“Then this isn’t a vacation and your line of work doesn’t require overseas travel. What’s really going on Stiles.” At this point the eye of the father just got ridiculously intense and threatened Stiles’ resolve to keep all the details to himself.

“Dad, it’s as I said ok. Danny, Isaac and myself are just going up to Northern California it will hardly be a week not even half a week. We’re gonna check something out and be back ok. Yes it’s pack business but there won’t be any trouble.”

His dad had him pinned for a short while that seemed so much longer in his head but eventually he sighed again and came forward to embrace his son tightly. “Your mouth says that but your eyes say something else. Remember you were never good at lying to me, nor should you be, then I’d get really worried. If you say it won’t be dangerous I’ll believe you.”

“It won’t be dangerous dad, we take precautions and no one ever knows what’s gonna happen but I don’t believe it will be dangerous, trust me.” His voice became soft and calming in an attempt to appease his father.

“Ok I trust you, be careful huh and take care those two boys. They look up to you.”

“You make them sound like they’re five.”

“Well Danny alone might as well be when it comes to you. Anyway I have to go.” He finally pulled away from his son and kissed him on the forehead. Be good ok.”

“Always. And dad, Amy’s lucky.” They shared a quick smile before the sheriff released him completely and smoothed out his clothes. He had begun walking to his car then turned back quickly, “Do you need a ride?”

“No I’ll be fine Scott’s coming back you just go sweep that gal off her feet.” Mr. Stilinski chuckled and nodded once. He quickly sat himself in his car and drove off with a final wave good bye to Stiles.

***

“He is not gonna go for it.” The voice was calm but forceful and adamant on the point. It wasn’t a guess or an idea he was leaning toward, Jesse was absolutely certain of what he was saying.

“Jesse, it will be fine, he will be fine. Once I explain why…”

“You see once you explain why. He would never just agree to this, to me so perhaps it’s best if I didn’t deal with Hale at all. He doesn’t like me and that’s all good and well I don’t need him to, but if you’re planning on placing me into a position where I will have to be a subordinate to him it won’t work because I’m not taking anyone’s bull Allison.”

She flashed dangerous eyes at him. They were cold and dark almost entirely the way Gerard looked at people to silence them. She’d had to learn to turn on and off her deadly persona when dealing with the hunters. Above all those men and women responded to strength and power better than anything else. And of course Jesse stopped speaking and averted his eyes though his head didn’t bow in any indication of shame or fear. He was too strong and too proud for that.

“I think you need to stop living in the past. Things have changed a whole lot since Gerard and the alpha pack. Derek has changed more than you can imagine. He is better, stronger, smarter and much more open now than he was back then. He had to become that way to serve his pack best. To guide and protect them and bind them, us. Maybe you’re holding onto this idea you have of hi for other reasons, because you’re afraid of something else or worried I don’t know. Either way you’re going. He will agree and this will go off without a hitch am I understood?” Jesse’s eyes blinked but didn’t shift from where he was staring very intensely. “I said am I understood?” her tone became steel and ice to match the pure grim reaper eyes she was casting his way.

“Yes ma’am,” He called turning back to face her, silver pools of mercury froze into dark glaciers of disapproval. In his head he wondered if she were right though about his holding on to the most unappealing version of Derek.

“Grab your stuff and I’ll meet you back here in half an hour the chopper should be landing soon.” Jesse nodded his compliance and watched Allison walk away from him.

It hadn’t taken too long to put together a small bag of his belongings. Most of what he’d put I there fell under the category of ‘things that make you bleed’ anyway. He’d met Allison again after slipping out of his deputy uniform and donning something a little bit more swag. The ride up to Hale manor was quiet half the way before Allison broke it, seemingly forgetting that that Jesse was always more content to to give the silent ‘tude after a fight.

“Jess it’s gonna be fine I promise. Besides you can’t say you’re not happy to be getting a little vacation here. It’ll just be you, Isaac, Danny and Stiles…”

“If he agrees.” Jesse added but he couldn’t help the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth at the mention of Isaac’s name.

“I doubt you’ll see much action going out there.”

“If I do go out there.”

“It’s basically recon, which will be a breeze and id’ing any hunters you recognize in the area.”

“If I’m allowed to go to the area.” He turned to Allison who was giving the faux death stare which was a lighter more sarcastic version of the original.

“You’re a pain in the ass I just hope you realize this, but never you mind, he’ll agree.

***

When they pulled up. Derek was on the porch kissing his lover who had arms wrapped around the older’s waist and a bag at his feet. Allison and Jess got out but they didn’t need the slamming of car door’s to call attention to them. Jesse’s scent and non-pack feel did all the work.

The chopper was perched in the clearing a short ways off to the left of the manor where Isaac was packing and loading things. The moment Jesse had pulled up he turned around to see. It wasn't the unmistakable scent of raspberry and cinnamon he always seemed to smell like, or the sound of his deep yet smoother tone. It was a feeling Isaac had, a feeling that came upon him everytime Jesse was around. He did however take special care to maintain a neutral appearance in case anyone was watching. Keeping his emotions in check tended to be easier for Isaac because of how emotive he was. Any memory he called upon which had a specific emotion tied to it, would simply eoke the corresponding emotion thus diluting, suppressing or drowning out the previous emotion he was trying to hide.

Jesse eyed Isaac for barely a second. It was just long enough to mean I can't go without acknowledging you yet short enough to be construed as Isaac held as much concern in his mind as the rest of the pack, which wasn't that much but not for the reasons they might have thought. Derek regarded Jesse tensely over Stiles head who turned back to see what the source of the disturbance was. Allison waved to them seemingly calm and collected as they walked over.

"Allison," Derek started the mix of confusion and slight interest laced his tone, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, just had a suggestion. With your approval I'd like Jesse to accompany the others." her voice didn't change, as she proposed like it was the most normal thing in the world. Derek's answering eyebrow raise seemed to get no specific attention so he translated the action into the quick and simple "Why?"

"I chose Jesse as my second for a host of reasons, his strength, skill, strategic mind and eidetic memory. That last one will be what's useful to us here. He's read almost every file we have pertaining to wolves and hunters, and more specifically the hunter personnel files for lack of a better term.” At the she quickly turned to Stiles and added pointedly, “Yes we keep them and no we aren’t running a temp agency,” Stiles’ eyes widened in amusement he quickly covered up with a look of faux innocence. Derek’s face however faltered in it’s seriousness at the wise crack and somehow managed to stay a mix of amusement and uncertainty with a hint of no nonsense thrown in for good measure. An odd mix but if anyone could pull it off it would be Derek.

“If you’d allow he could accompany the others and identify any hunters remaining in the area. He’d also be the best at anticipating the moves of the hunters we’re looking for, which could really come in handy.” Allison finished with a sigh.

Derek simply looked from her to Jesse and then back. His eyes then dropped to Stiles, “It’s your call, you’ll be their leader out there, decide.” Jesse almost flinched at Derek’s words but he didn’t let his surprise show on his face. He was certain Derek wouldn’t have agreed.

“I don’t see why he can’t come with. We could use every available hand we get especially one so capable as yourself Jesse. You must understand though that out there you’re under my command. What I say goes and no deviation. It’s a whole different ball game rolling with a pack than rolling with a hunter squad.”

“I understand, you’re in charge and I never deviate just uh show me where to set my stuff and uh,”

“Hey,” Isaac popped into the conversation, “He’s coming then.” He posed it to Stiles who simply nodded and watched on as the two interacted.

“Come on then, I’m loading up so I’ll show you where to put your stuff. Jesse right?” Isaac asked for show. The two men walked off talking to each other, keeping their conversation fairly neutral and work oriented.

“You think they’ll ever stop pretending they aren’t a thing?” Stiles whispered when the two were far enough away that he was certain Isaac wouldn’t be listening in automatically anymore. Allison burst out laughing. If she had held it in anymore she’d have turned purple.

“I think Jesse is afraid of what Derek will do when he finds out,” She did the air quotations because Derek had already known. In fact he had known almost as long as the two had been together. When he’d told Stiles, he realized his mate wasn’t that far away from figuring it out himself and wasn’t surprised at the news.

“I’m just waiting for Isaac to tell me. I don’t know what he thinks I’ll do. You love who you love right?” He looked down at Stiles and pulled him in for another long kiss.  


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow, everyone had managed to fit into the chopper which proved to be much bigger than the others who hadn’t seen it before had expected it to be. Stiles was seated next to Danny with a very slender, very deceptively innocent and cuddly white and black striped cat, lying gingerly in his lap. Danny kept eyeing Freyja half suspiciously and half worried that in the same fashion that it had shrunk itself on the walk into the chopper, it might, at any point, enlargen again, and either attack someone or cause an incident which would end in them crashing out of the sky. Stiles had to lay a calming hand on him several times in order to calm him.

For the other two however, he didn’t have to worry about distracting them or assuaging any fears. They were rather preoccupied with each other’s company. Jesse had seated himself near the door and Isaac took the space next to him, placing a bag on the free space to his other side as an excuse for their close proximity. Stiles assumed they felt like this made up for not being able to actively touch each other when they wanted too. He found it funny that they were probably the only ones who didn’t know that they were a real thing, or at least a public thing.

Danny had been smart enough to figure it out, and Lydia definitely was. Allison may have known before all of them because of how closely she worked with him as his superior and Isaac as his pack-mate. She discreetly kept the knowledge from Scott who of course may have been the only other person in the pack who didn’t know besides Boyd who only didn’t figure it out because he made a point of not minding other people’s business. Erica on the other hand had no such moral disposition to leave people’s business alone. Jackson found out from Lydia who thought it was too amusing not to share. And Peter, well Peter always seemed to know everything, and as that thought flashed through Stiles mind he made a mental note to do everything necessary to keep his pregnancy a secret until he spoke to Derek.

The vomiting had subsided for what he assumed was a grace period before the onslaught occurred again. Deaton had told him it was because the conception was occurring while the transformation was taking place, morning sickness however, the morning sickness that didn’t last only in the morning, would rear it’s bitchy little head soon and then things would get hectic. A hand pet the lowered head of the transformed familiar in his lap and the other moved unconsciously to his stomach. He realized the idea of being pregnant right now wasn’t as off putting as it had been once he got over the initial shock of it all. He smiled to himself, a small almost nonexistent thing but it was there nonetheless.

“Almost there now,” the pilot radioed to them. Fortunately for them he was well paid and trained to focus on his specific job and nothing else. Isaac trusted him and they managed to keep him from hearing or seeing things he shouldn’t like flashing eyes or transforming wolves.

“What’s the plan when we touch down?” Jesse asked, speaking clearly and loudly into his microphone.

“We check in, I believe Danny made us reservations at a hotel near the preserve where we can land on the roof. We go over plan of action there, rest up, and wait for nightfall. That would be the best time to go out and uh, meet some people.” Stiles responded, making sure to code his words for the pilot who would also hear everything being said. Jesse nodded turned his head so that his eyes brushed Isaac with something of a caress before he looked away again. Isaac in turn very subtly settled his body that much closer to the man without obviously drawing any attention to his movements. Still Stiles, watched, even from the corner of his eye. It was like watching two teens play footsy with each other under the desk in class.

***

When they were gone, not even a full hour after the chopper had disappeared from wolf sight, Derek felt a bit empty. Or rather half full might have been the best way to describe it. It was like the way he felt in the beginning when Stiles had to go away to college. After a while it became so unbearable he’d had to make very long trips to visit, never being able to come home and stay there too long without going back to where his lover was.

“That was a good idea having Jesse go with them Allison,” Derek called as he approached her in the kitchen where she’d been sitting on a still on hand clutching a tablet the other her head. She looked like she’d been thinking too hard.

“What? Oh yeah I thought he might come in handy, and it may prove beneficial to improve pack hunter co-operation with missions like these. For all we know something like this could be necessary again.” She winced on the last word and rubbed her temple with middle and forefinger.

“You ok?” Derek asked his concerned papa bear look already well fastened to his brow and lips, the proof being in the creases there.

“My head, I’ve been getting these migraines lately and aspirin is doing nothing for me right now.”

“Want me to take it away.” He wasn’t really asking, because he knew Allison would choose to tough it out so before she could really answer, his hand was placed against her temple and the pain in her head seeped slowly from her to him.

“Thanks,” she sighed. It was best not to argue with him anyway, Derek was stubborn if anything, and often did what he wanted when he believed it was absolutely necessary.

“Better?”

“Much, thanks.”

“You work too hard,” he accused.

“Says you,” she rebutted. “Running the hunters right now is not that hard of a job since the rogue wolf activity is non-existent and the only supernatural beings who cause any trouble round here is this pack.”

“Yes but you’re also the Sheriff Allison and I’ve heard Stiles’ father say on many occasion that job comes with a short life expectancy if you aren’t careful. They really ought to put that down in the contract terms like side-effects. If you accept this job, you may suffer from high blood pressure, coronary complications and or anxiety attacks.” Derek even made a voice when he did the last bit which made Allison giggle the fruity, free way she used to do all the time.

“You know you’ve become so much more like Stiles over the years its insane. That is totally something I’d expect him to say.” She laughed again, then grabbed a few stray locks of her to fumble around with. “The job’s the job. I’ve got it under control.”

“Yes but don’t let it control you. Crime’s down round here isn’t it.”

“Your definition of crime might be more loose than mine is required to be. Besides the sheriff’s job is much more than stopping convenient store robberies and finding kidnappers. And let me tell you, at the end of the day paperwork’s a bitch. Ask Scott he should know by now.”

“Alright, but take enough time for you, outside of pack time ok. It’s important that you guys aren’t just ok from supernatural attacks. Anyway I gotta go find Peter I need to ask him something then I have to check on Aric.”

“Alright I’ll be fine,” she said swatting his hand away when he raised it to her temple again.

“Derek what are you doing to my girlfriend?” Scott asked waltzing into the room.

“Just making sure she’s alright. I’m gone then,” He left Scott to interrogate Allison about what he’d meant by alright.

***

The moon had found its place high in the sky and as luck would have it, it was full. Stiles had deduced and they’d all agreed that it would have been the best time to find the pack, as they probably would have been out running as most do on nights like those. The four men, accompanied by a once again transformed white wolf, walked briskly, yet quietly through the dark forest listening with all their senses to the night for any indication they weren’t alone.

“What’s that smell?” Isaac asked first before the others, save Jesse started making faces of displeasure at having inhaled the rancid scent. “It smells…” he whiffed, “like…” Before he could finish they had walked right into the clearing created by the blaze of devastation they could only have attributed to the deaths of Aric’s family members.

“…death!” Stiles had finished for Isaac, speaking what they all were thinking. “This is where it happened.” He turned back to glance at them, his magic bound mind and heart tuning to them automatically. Danny was devastated by what he was imagining had happened, Isaac was shocked and fearful and unconsciously reaching out to Jesse who was also perturbed by the situation. When Isaac’s hand lightly fingered for his he gripped it shortly but tightly to provide some kind of support. Stiles quickly turned back to the burnt remains of the piece of forest that served as sacrificial altar for the Davidson pack.

“I can’t imagine what he must have gone through. What they both…” The last bit was uttered softer into the silence of the night. Though he was sure the wolves present among him heard and understood exactly what he was referring to, if only to some extent. Witnessing something like this as an unaltered human, simple in all one’s ways is difficult enough, perhaps made less so by having some form of experience with it. But Stiles was seeing this differently. He was viewing the morbidly depressing and scarring scene from the point of view of a magii.

Stiles had developed his magic through many applications all of which, necessary to the environment, were acting up. His empathic ability was connecting with his team and the very earth they walked on, feeding back to him every heightened feeling and lingering emotion. His pack magic flared to allow him the ability to smell everything that passed through or occurred in his vicinity which brought with it the pungent odor of blood, death and decay. His elemental ability retrieved the devastation in the land and his latent abilities, still untapped banded together to provide new and intriguing results which only provided a shallow victory.

Tears shimmered like crystals in his eyes, not because he felt like crying, Stiles was stronger than that, but with the depressing sensory overload his body caved to one of the only outlets he knew of to release the emotional tidal wave overcoming his system. He sniffled as his breathing increased alerting the others to what they could not see from his hidden face. Danny was at his side immediately, Isaac on the other. “Are you ok,” the first posed, concern the only thing left in his tone as Stiles was as Danny always tended to make him, first priority.

One breath followed by another, then a few more, more steady and calming allowed him to regulate his breathing more completely and control his reactions. “I’m fine it’s just a bit much.” And indeed it was. Stiles couldn’t help thinking what he would have seen and felt if he had been there to walk through the Hale house after Kate had played her final card. He immediately put it out of his mind. The thought enraged him at how much pain that had caused, how many scars it had left on Derek, scars that weren’t yet fully healed. That though was an enemy of progress, an enemy of their mission.

“I’m fine I just need to sift through the signatures left behind and fine the ones who did this.”

“You can do that?” Jesse questioned from behind the three men huddled on the ground. From his position when Stiles looked back, he too had had some level of concern for Stiles’ wellbeing. It made him smile if only for a brief moment in the short time they had. “My friend you should learn, there’s hardly a thing I **can’t** do.” He said with a slightly menacing edge as a means of issuing a warning to Jesse, which would have been an amusing notion half jest half serious based on his desire to protect his family, Isaac in particular in this case. And if it didn’t scare him then it would at least set his mind to consider Stiles as being someone he wouldn’t care for as an enemy. Jesse nodded but with the hints of entertainment at the corners of his mouth.

“If you say so Zatara,” Danny added while Isaac scoffed his disagreement. “Perhaps you should just get through this first, mentally intact that is, I don’t know what you’ll see or how you’ll see or feel or whatever you do, but the smell alone carries so much… baggage I would hate to believe whatever you’re planning on tapping into has any less.”

“Jeez you people really do worry too much. Now back off a little I need to concentrate.” He shooed them away with one hand, sighed and gave a quick glance to his familiar who had settled herself on her haunches and stared back intuitively. He placed the other hand to the ground and closed his already shimmering with light eyes. It took a few moments before anything happened but when it did it was like standing at the center of a tunnel right before floodgates were opened unleashing the dangerously powerful torrents.

Flashes blared through his mind. Flashes of light, dark, pain, anguish, anger, fire and death. He couldn’t piece them together. Nothing seemed to fit, and he barely received tangible images. His mind ached with the painful strain of so much information, odd as they were, almost misplaced but perfectly suited to the event that had surely taken place. Or maybe it was more than that. His brain burned and throbbed at the same time, like someone was taking a repetitive hammer to it.

“Ungh,” he cried out in the face of the onslaught and Danny moved forward but Isaac grabbed him. He had known better. For all his love and appreciation for Stiles he knew it was best to leave him be until whatever he was done was finished. Jesse clutched at Isaac’s elbow shortly when Stiles pain was more than just groans of discomfort. They had increased to whimpers and yelps of serious hurt.

“Stiles you have to stop, it’s too much. Come o…” Isaac stepped forward but it was like a gust of pressure repelled him gently enough but still present. He brought a hand up to eye level and reached out. Sure enough there it was like a bubble of rotating wind going unseen until disturbed. Darkness seemed to echo over the surface when Isaac touched it, then just as soon as it was visible, it faded into the transparent space through which Stiles could be seen huddled on the ground. Finally Stiles released the ground he had been holding onto, drawing history from, and collapsed into a tired pile.

The others wasted no time, they were at his side immediately, coaxing him up, sharing the weight of his body and urging him to reassure them he was fine. Despite their unconditional love for Stiles, both Danny and Isaac knew there’d be no excuse Derek would accept if his lover were to return half the man he was. Jesse, merely showed concern because it was who he was.

“I am fine, so you can all just chill already. Magic is terribly taxing… ha see what I just did there,” they all stared back blankly.

“God you people seriously should take in a bit more television.” He swatted a hand away from his shoulder as he scrambled to get to his feet amidst the tangle of limbs. “It was a lot to process in there, which is why it hurt but I’m out and I’m back to normal.” The hand that came unbidden to his stomach, clutching it as he bit back the urge to hurl, almost completely negated his statement but before the wolves had a chance to pounce on that trail, Jesse came to Stiles rescue, unknowingly.

“So what did you see?” The others looked to him and then seemed to remember why they were all there in the first place. Their eyes switched over to their leader awaiting an answer.

“So much but I could barely make any of it out. It’s not an exact science, well it’s not really science at all. There was a lot of emotion and a lot of different things happen at once. I found many life signatures but I couldn’t make out the hunters’ very clearly. I’m sure if we reach within close proximity I might be able to tell but aside from that there isn’t much I can do here. Nature has been damaged by what’s taken place. It’s a wonder I could get anything from this place at all.”

“So what now?” Isaac asked.

“Now we seek out the resident pack and find their alpha.”

“How do we do proceed?” Danny joined in.

“The heart of the forest, wherever they are, it’s a full moon which means their senses will be heightened. If they don’t pass through that part of the forest which is highly unlikely, they’ll sense us or at least the alpha will.” Stiles doled out information quick and even toned, not missing a beat or showing any sign of weakness or reluctance. They had come to respect that about him in the pack, and Jesse was identifying his respectable traits now. It reminded him of Allison.

It didn’t take long until the four men were standing near the forest’s core. They had all stopped when Isaac did. His eyes flashing wolf gold as his senses flared. Danny’s weren’t far behind. “I think they’re coming.” Danny uttered in the still silence.

“No, they’re already here.” Stiles responded his fading alabaster eyes tuning to one spot in the darkness. The others, followed his gaze to where blue glowing orbs pierced the dark. “Jesse hands down, no weapons.”

“Seriously,” he replied heavy with confusion, “This is a rival pack and we’re encroaching. We don’t know them or what they’ll do and they are likely to attack at any time.”

“They’re only rivals if we make them so. Do as I say or I will be the one to put you down.” Both he and the wolf at his side turned to face Jesse for barely a moment but an understanding passed between them. Once Stiles had pinned the new addition to the crowd with his gaze Jesse had let go of his holstered weapon and took a more unassuming stance.

“Very good.” A low yet soft feminine voice accompanied the eyes in the shadows as well as the sound of a slow clap. “No really ten points, not many are capable of detecting our presence like that. You see we’ve perfected the art of stealth in this pack, on this very land, our land. Which begs the question why are you on it.” Her voice was sweet yet venomous and unforgiving. Stiles imagined a fatal beauty to go with that sound.

“We mean no harm, bare no ill will. We only wish to seek an audience with your alpha.” Stiles was the picture of calm. He kept his stance as neutral as his voice. The posturing invited his team to do the same. The woman only laughed at his reply.

“Two weres one natural wolf and what I can only assume to be two hunters, an odd enough combination, have entered my home sans permission and asked to see my mother sans a good reason presented or otherwise, and I am… what, meant to trust the kind voice of a stranger. Tut tut tut. You’ve made quite the mistake coming here. If it’s territory you wanted, you will die, if it’s my father’s head you wanted you will die. And if it’s to escape you want now,” she chucked darkly over her words, “you will die, painfully.” With her final word, several other eyes glowed around them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind-set check. Tell me what you think about the present state of affairs. I also wanna hear what you think comes next. Will they fight, will they talk it out, and if it does come down to a brawl who do you thinks win and who will be the battle's mvp. Just a little interaction to feed me you're thoughts how tuned you are and how in sync we are presently.  
> Luv Ya


	10. Chapter 10

 “Stiles,” Jesse sounded low and warningly. His body had remained as it had been though he tensed increasingly as he reviewed the glowing wolf eyes surrounding them. There were seven by his count including the one who had been doing all the talking from the shadows. Stiles raised a hand to silence him and he reluctantly held back from speaking anyway. His training had made him obedient if anything.

“I understand how it may seem to you, us being here in your home without your consent, but we had no other way of finding you to gain such a thing. We are not here for any of the reasons you listed and even if we were, we wouldn’t attempt escape, it would be cowardly and we are anything but. Besides the numbers of your subordinates, the ones you had carefully trained and instructed to surround us the moment you scented our presence.” He took the time to wave his hand around them indicating the eyes he’d surely counted. “They don’t favor you. We would put them down, quickly, if it came to that.”

The woman, as Stiles could see, now that she was slowly walking out of the shadows tilted her head to the side and her eyes narrowed. A smile stretched her mouth, blooming slowly while her brows crinkled in curious amusement. “You’re serious.” The statement earned soft rumbles from the darkness surrounding Stiles party. The woman ahead of him laughed small and more to herself than for anyone else but still, she laughed. It was the sound of amusement mixed in with disbelief and pleasure, the pleasure of a challenge. She continued moving forward at the slowest of paces, finding a satisfactory distance from Stiles and to the rest of her wolves. “I’d like to see that, or rather I’d like to see you try. I mean really, you must have some balls. And why is it that the human of the group, well, one of, is the one addressing me. Don’t tell me, you’re the wolf whisperer and these are your pets.”

Stiles stared her down, passively for the moment. Freyja pushed her head against his hand hanging by his side, her eyes too on the woman ahead. The action drew the woman’s attention. “And what a fine creature you are. When I’ve killed your masters we may just adopt you.”

“Freyja has no master and I think I’ll take you up on that. Based on your extremely hostile attitude and disinterest in reviewing this situation without bias, which we may have to discuss with your alpha, I have deduced that there’s no other way. If it’s a demonstration you seek, you shall have it. Danny, Isaac you know what to do.” He glanced at each as he turned back to walk passed them and stand near Jesse who was looking about the other three a bit confused.

The smirk on the woman’s face was all she left them with regarding conversation before she turned to her own people and commanded them. “Jase, Trevor, finish this so we can go eat something, I’m kinda hungry.” Two men with glowing golden eyes walked out of the darkness hiding their similar features. Long black hair was slicked back against their heads and tied at the nape of their necks with a leather thong in near shiny precision so that not a strand was out of place. They had thin lips curled into sneers and prominent noses. Both were tall tanned and heavily muscled, nothing less than expected of the advanced guard.

When they approached, understanding dawned on Jesse and he moved but Stiles hand slammed against his stomach to stop him from going any further. “Don’t interfere, trust me.” He turned to capture his eyes in a serious and pleading gaze which was met with again reluctant acceptance. Stiles knew nothing less would have won him Jesse’s submission not with the way he felt about Isaac. Jesse turned to look at his golden eyed wolf who glanced back but he wasn’t afraid or worried. He seemed entertained by the situation.

The two opposing wolves came closer and growled at Danny and Isaac, their faces changing as their eyes glowed. Fangs elongated from their mouths and hair grew over their faces. Their stances lowered as they moved to encircle the two men who seemed to wait patiently. “Don’t shift.” Stiles commanded in the softest of tones. Just then the men lunged, both perfectly synchronized as they went for their targets. They’d obviously been well trained but so were Danny and Isaac and Stiles knew it, not to mention they had an ace up their sleeve. They dropped to their backs and thrust their feet upward allowing them to connect with the stomachs of the men who were now flying through the air above them. When they’d made contact they used the momentum to bring them in closer then pushed them back out into the direction they’d come. Jase and Trevor found themselves thrown backward one hitting a tree and the other landing on his feet before his own collision could take place.

They moved again then faster this time and on all fours but Danny and Isaac were already in motion, they ran out to meet them head on. As the opposition scratched out with clawed fingers they vaulted over them using a side roll, slammed their feet into Jase and Trevor’s backs and kicked off to land on the ground right behind them. The disorienting second was all Isaac and Danny needed. Danny dropped down and kicked Jase’s leg out from under him, flipped his own body over so that he’d land on the wolf just as he hit the ground on his back. Jase had all of a second to breathe and then his smooth tanned throat was up against the dull caps of Danny’s teeth, teeth that could at any moment elongate and sharpen further to rip through skin and cartilage.

Isaac chose another tactic, he’d jumped onto Trevor, punched him in the lower back, grabbed a fistful of sleek raven hair and slammed the man’s head into the ground before pulling him up and positioning his hand at the man’s throat. “Stop,” Stiles called even though he didn’t need to. His subordinates knew the point of the mission. They knew what they needed to do but the challenge wasn’t over yet. The growling of the other two wolves came shortly before they lunged. Isaac was able to shift his stance and kick back the woman who was charging forward but the other who attacked, the man had leapt after Danny and thrown him off Jase.

Danny rolled out onto the ground and got to his feet once more. The opposing wolves took him head on. Jase kicked forward while the other sidestepped and aimed a clenched fist at his head. Danny was too fast though he snaked out his own arm and slid it like cloth along the arm of the unnamed wolf guiding it under his arm before locking his arm down over it. He turned his body and caught Jase’s foot with his free hand, turned it and flipped himself over, forcing his victims to spin with him. An angry snap and a howl of pain came from the unnamed wolf as his arm dislocated from the action. Both he and Jase fell to the ground leaving Danny standing over their bodies. He capitalized, grabbing one with his hand wrapped tightly around their throat while slamming his knee onto the throat of the other.

Isaac’s other opponent was a bit more of a challenge than Danny’s. She had hit the ground at a roll, jumped out and rounded on Isaac reaching his back before he had time to change positions with Trevor. She climbed his shoulder and punched his temple, forcing him to release his captive. He quickly retaliated by grabbing the leg around his shoulder and slamming her to the ground. There was an audible crack and a gasping release of breath from vibrating lungs.

Isaac ventured a look over at Danny but it only proved detrimental because the woman was gone when he looked back. His senses flared to find her but she ran right back into him, stopping just short of his body to round house kick. This time he was ready. He grabbed her leg and used her momentum to circle around faster, lifting her off the ground and throwing her down once more. The impact caused her to arch her back off the ground and whimper in pain.

“Enough of this,” the leader called out. Her eyes glowed and she shifted, wolfing out as she broke into a run.

“Stay back,” Stiles uttered, a warning to everyone present and not just his own group. As soon as the words were in the wind, so was he. Long slender, yet powerful legs moved under him as he ran towards the oncoming assailant. His eyes remained focused as he waited for her to indicate her next move. It was like watching two people in cars playing chicken, both on a collision course but waiting for the other to move first. In a split second the woman jumped and Stiles reacted, dropping to his knees which at his speed continued to propel him forward over grassy forest floor.

When the woman was directly over him he punched upward with both fists, effectively knocking her off her trajectory. Stiles movements were so well planned and graceful, the others all watched in awe. His own party looked on with admiration while the opposing team watched with grudging respect.

He allowed his fists to relax as his hands fell behind his head and he turned his body so that once his hands connected with ground he could flip himself over and on his feet. Once he’d landed he slammed his heel against the throat of his opponent and breathed calmly, watching her eyes. She struggled underneath him but couldn’t free herself which to her seemed impossible as the man was only human.

“Now that this is done,” Stiles cleared his throat, and slowly began to release the pressure of his foot against her jugular, “I’m going to let you up and perhaps we can be more ci…” His hand clutched at his stomach and his face creased in confusion and discomfort. He retched and his opponent took it as an opening. She swung her legs around to slam against Stiles’ own and jumped to her feet as he hit the ground. Her triumphant smile was short displayed before she raised a clawed hand she planned on swiping down at him but before it could get too far there was another hand slamming against her wrist, tightening to the point of pain and twisting so that her arm was in danger of being broken. The other wolves hollered and advanced but the new addition drew the woman into their arms and allowed an elongated claw to press against her carotid so the others would know to back off. Danny and Isaac remained in their place still holding their own wolves captive while Jesse stood back with his hands as close to his concealed firearms as he could get without being perceived as a threat or disobeying orders.

“Somehow sweetheart I doubt that’s a good idea.” Stiles having gotten control of himself looked up to regard the one who spoke with that voice he knew all too well.

***

“I thought I might find you up here. Derek said you enjoy spending down time in trees, this one in particular. What’s going on little man?” Boyd climbed the tree effortlessly and perched atop a long sturdy branch near Aric. It gave him enough space to not feel smothered but was close enough in case he needed that physical connection with someone else. The boy didn’t answer. He barely gave any indication that he’d heard what Boyd had said. He didn’t even seem to acknowledge Boyd’s presence at all. “Come on kid,” Boyd prodded urging Aric to speak with him, “What’s on your mind huh? Erica is really worried about you, so is Derek and so am I.”

Aric turned then, regarded him blankly, almost defeated for a moment before he licked his dried lips and spoke. “I was just thinking about them. About how I killed them…”

“Hey now I’ve told you, we all have. You didn’t kill your family, the hunters did.”

“But it might as well have been me sharpening their swords.”

“Aric you..”

“No I know what you’re gonna say ok. I’ve heard it enough already. It wasn’t my fault, we were being tracked and it would have happened anyway, but do we really know that for sure. Just as much as this could have been planned out for months or whatever, they could have stumbled on my family after we’d made our trip. A trip everyone wouldn’t have been on if it weren’t for me. So forgive me if I can’t escape the feeling that I am responsible for all this. If it were you you’d be thinking the same thing.”

“You know what you’re probably right. I can’t tell you how you feel or how to feel. And if I were in your place I don’t doubt I’d have the same thoughts going through my head but I want you to think of something.” Aric’s eyes stayed on Boyd as he spoke. There was mild curiosity there, in the young one’s eyes, even though he made no statement or requested his elder guardian continue. “There’s no more discussing whether it might not have happened, but I can see if it happened another place, you might not have gotten to us so we could take care of you and find those hunters and stop them. What’s even worse, is you may not have survived at all.”

“Maybe that wouldn’t have been such a bad thing.”

“I used to think that way too.” The two tree topper’s peered down through branch and leaves to get a look at Derek as he spoke to them. It took Derek no time at all to get up to their level and settle on a branch opposite theirs. “When my family died, everything hurt. Everything was raw and open and I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t handle the looks and the talk and people just being people in times of tragedy day in and day out.” He paused a moment but no one interrupted him. Boyd glanced away, afraid that if too much attention was drawn to him, Derek might stop speaking and that was the last thing he wanted. He felt privileged to be privy to Derek opening up about himself and his emotions. That wasn’t something Derek made a habit of doing with everyone. It had taken Isaac years to reach to that place with him and well Stiles is his mate.

“Living with what happened made me cut off everyone else and I couldn’t help but wonder if it wouldn’t just be much more peaceful if I had died with the rest of my family. But I realize now if I’d gotten what I wanted back then I wouldn’t have Stiles and he is every bit worth suffering through the pain and the guilt and the loss. I wouldn’t have this pack, this new family who I am thankful for every day. They can’t replace my blood family, nor would I want them too. I love my family, I always will but I survived and I know I can’t feel guilty about that anymore, it only takes me away from the life that I built for me now. And now they need me, Stiles needs me, and whether you’d admit it or not, you need me, so I’m gonna live in this moment, and be here for you now so that maybe one day when you find whatever you feel was worth living for, you can be there for someone that needs you.”

Aric’s eyes were wet with the tears that disturbed his blank stare. “You know kid it’s useless holding onto anger and pain when you need to feel something else, but it’s important to grieve and mourn. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’ll be here, we all will as you grieve for them, but when you feel like it’s time to move on, to let go of the hurt, not the memory of them but the anger and pain that they’re gone. When you feel like it’s time to not let it overwhelm you, then let it go, don’t hold on ok.” Boyd added the finishing touches which saw droplets of salt water streaking down Aric’s face.

“You’ll be ok,” Derek reassured him before dropping himself from the branch onto the ground below.

“You really will, I promise.” Boyd placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in to the warmth of his body. His mouth found the young boy’s temple and brushed a kiss against it before releasing him. Somehow that act had become natural for him, for both of them. Boyd too let himself drop through air and landed where Derek had. He glanced up through the trees once more before following Derek into the house.

“What do you think Derek?” Erica questioned, placing a light palm on Derek’s shoulder when he waltzed into the manor. He looked back outside in the direction he came, where Boyd was already making his way in then back to Erica. “He’ll be ok, he just needs time, lots of it. He’ll never be completely over it, not that anyone would ask him to. But I think,” and he lowered his head and lifted thumb and forefinger to cup Erica’s chin lightly, lifting it so his eyes and hers connected in an exchange of compassion and admiration, “with you and Boyd in his corner, taking care of him the way you’ve been, he’ll survive better than I did.”

She smiled at him, not one of her well put together smiles. This one was the most natural and most precious things she had to offer. Erica was a beautiful woman, full of love and compassion that used to be buried far too deep beneath the bravado and queen bitch attitude she adopted when she was first turned. Now it was only a few inches beneath the surface.

“Does that mean he stays with us?” She asked seriously, earnestly.

Derek frowned and seemed to ponder on it for a while. “I have been thinking about that. He’s a teenager already, basically. It will be hard, for us especially you.” He paused then almost dramatically and Erica felt the swift urge to smack him if only as a warning that the suspense was not really appreciated. Boyd walked in then and took up a position at Erica’s side, hand sliding around her waist so he could gently ease her against his warmth. He didn’t interrupt having already listened to the first bit of the conversation. Derek looked in his eyes and saw the slight amusement there but also the hope. “If no one else is found of his own bloodline, and we must try very hard so that if no one is found this can all be done legally and efficiently. But if no one is found then he stays with us. He’s more or less family now anyway. But we have to make sure we ask him what he wants.” Erica’s eyes lit up with satisfaction.

“Of course we’ll make every effort but I doubt anyone will turn up.”

“I agree,” Boyd chimed in nuzzling against Erica’s neck where her mate’s bite could be seen. The scar was so light only a werewolf’s eyes would see it. Derek regarded it longingly for a moment, wishing he could nuzzle a mark of his own on Stiles’ neck. Wishing he could feel the warmth of the bite Stiles would place on him when they finally bound each other as mates. He shook himself back to reality and offered the two a kind smile.

“You guys would be good parents. I know it.” At Derek’s admission Erica’s brow creased and she elbowed Boyd in his side earning a grunt of displeasure.

“What did you tell him?” She questioned her husband and mate.

“ _I_ didn’t tell him anything.” Boyd retaliated with a dull bite to her neck.

“I was uh actually referring to Aric.” Derek added with that shit eating grin on his face.

“See you just told him yourself,” Boyd rubbed in obviously enjoying himself.

“Fine,” she spat feigning annoyance. “We were gonna tell you anyway. We decided we were gonna try, to have kids. Boyd wants them always has, and I know I want them too.” Boyd kissed her cheek. His face was beaming, evidently nothing could have made him happier than finally convincing Erica to start a family with him. Derek’s grin tempered to a cool smile, approving and encouraging. Under the surface something else was brewing inside him, at the thought of people having babies of their own. His heart felt a peculiar new ache he wasn’t quite ready to explore. “I’m happy for you guys.  Not to mention this will grow the pack, make us stronger, I can’t wait to meet my little niece or nephew when the time comes.” Erica nudged him. Then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She pecked him on the cheek then let him go and allowed her husband to whisk her away while Derek left the room to go about his own business.

***

“And what are you doing up in here all alone in front of this thing?” Jackson had sneaked into the dark room lit up only by the dim ice blue light of the monitor Lydia was sitting in front of. His hand covered hers on the mouse while the free arm snaked around her neck and pulled her body back against him. He kissed the corner of her mouth then nuzzled her cheek awaiting her answer.

“Trying to get this done,” she smiled the words out.

“Who was it that spent an hour one time explaining to me the importance of beauty sleep?”

“Whatever this is important.”

“What is this oh so important thing then, looks like somebody crashed the alphabet into the number scale.” His eyes flashed over the screen not understanding a thing on it.

“I’ve written a new program. It’s meant to search the net for any patterns of action based on the killings in California committed by the hunters. I figured it may not be the first time they’ve killed like that and probably not the last either. So if we can find where they are next, early enough it would be easier to track them like Derek wanted. Sure would be a lot easier if Danny were here to work on the computer code side of things, I’m not quite as adept as he is.”

“Woah Lydia Martin admitting inferiority the world must be ending,”

“Hardly inferior, I just haven’t spent as much time specializing as he has so it’s not coming naturally but I’ll get it done by morning I think.” Jackson tapped the power button with his finger then and kissed her again, this time turning her face into his so he could claim her lips selfishly.

“More like you’ll finish it tomorrow,” he whispered against her lips after breaking the kiss.

“Why push it off when I can get it done today?”

His face became more serious then. “So we never actually had a conversation about this whole ordeal.”

“What whole ordeal?” she queried opting to play the dumb strawberry blonde on this one. For all her intelligence Lydia still clung to the deceptive notion that if she ignored something with Jackson it would go away or he’d drop it.

“Come on,” he said backing away and turning the chair she was sitting in until she was facing him. He stooped low and placed his hands on her lap. “The Aric thing. It’s pretty heavy and everyone is feeling something about it, but we never discussed how you’re feeling.”

“You know if somebody would have told me several years ago that you would be the ‘let’s talk feelings’ guy I would have laughed. Now look at you.” Her finger brushed away some lint that had stuck itself to Jackson’s cheek.

“I know I was a jerk before, I kinda still am sometimes, but I’m your jerk and I’m always gonna be so talk to me Lyd.” His face was an expression of honesty and desire, for the one woman who had always loved him unconditionally. Desire to love her just as much, to care for her just as well and to make everything better when they fell apart.

“How are you feeling about it Jackson?” It was a diversion but he took it as an opportunity. Maybe if he was honest she’d be too.

“Like I said it’s heavy. I mean this little guy lost his entire family. I know what it’s like to not have parents. I know how it feels and I was only abandoned. This guy watched his whole family die so it’s worse for him. I just wanna help him though. I just wanna find the one’s who hurt him that bad and stop them before they do it to someone else.” She watched him silently for a moment. Her hands framed his face and she pulled him in to kiss him once more.

“So do I. I promise, that’s all. It’s tragic what’s happened to Aric. I feel like he’s family though and I wanna protect him. That’s why I’m working so hard on this. Besides it’s not just about him either. Derek needs this too. He needs the closure that will come from avenging this boy’s family.”

“You promise.”

“I promise.” She nudged his nose with hers and then kissed his lips again. “So… can I get back to work.”

“One hour, and I’m staying here with you. Then we’re going to bed because that program isn’t the only thing that needs your particular attentions.” He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed as she turned back to the computer. Jackson left to get himself some tea and spent the rest of his evening by her side.

***

“Peter!” He called looking at the man’s face. Eyes roved over Peter’s body, his stance, his positioning. The man had grabbed the leader of the opposing wolves and held her against him like a talisman warding off the others. Peter surveyed the environment. Isaac and Danny had taken four wolves and held them captive, Their struggles ceasing when their leader seemed to fall into her own precarious predicament. Jesse was standing off by himself, fingers brushing the tops of his jeans, inching closer and closer to his back where Peter had deduced his weapons were concealed. The two remaining wolves of the opposing pack were on all fours, eyes plastered to Peter as they watched for an opening and a chance to rescue their leader.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, picking himself up off the floor. Freyja padded up to him and sniffed at his stomach, then the rest of him before settling down on her haunches. Her eyes moved to Peter and she almost purred when Stiles caressed her fur after hoisting himself up and dusting down his clothing.

“Well your significant other decided it would be best if I were to come tag myself into this merry little game of catchers you all seem to be playing. He thought it would be prudent also because I have some knowledge of the pack that nested here.” He doled out the information matter-of-factly while maintaining eye contact on the others.

“What kind of knowledge?”

“I may have accompanied my brother in law once or twice when he was meeting foreign packs to improve international pack relations, building alliances and all that jazz.”

“I’m curious to know why you didn’t bring all this up sooner.”

“My mind was preoccupied at the time of discussion, I apologize. I did, however, assume everything would be well taken care of with you three and your last minute addition on the sidelines there. I never imagined I’d come find you on your back for a wolf that is not Derek, so excuse me.” Peter offered his wily wolf smile after making his wisecrack which earned him a light tap to the back the head.

“For the record I said no interference.”

“Fortunately I wasn’t here when such a command was given therefore I’m not subject to it.”

“You’re such a lawyer.” Stiles moved then, with his wolf familiar at his side to Peter’s front where he could face the woman. Who was grunting and growling her displeasure at having been captured. “So as I was saying before. We are not here to encroach on your territory and we mean no disrespect which is why, now that this demonstration is over, respectable people as you are, we are letting you go.” Stiles gave Peter a look which he pointedly ignored. Stiles’ raised eyebrow made no difference either. “Peter…”

“Yes yes, letting go.” He released the woman slowly who burst out of his arms and coughed. Her own hands went to her neck rubbing the burn of Peter’s arms off of it.

“I apologize for your discomfort but you must admit it was more than a fair fight. If you’d allow me a moment to explain we can avoid any more unpleasantness and soon enough me and mine will be out of your hair.” The two weres that had been watching for an opening were at the woman’s back by then ensuring she was alright and providing back up should the need arise.

“Fine speak then,” the woman spat a bit sourly.

“You can control your wolves?”

She looked around then back to Stiles. “Everyone stand down.”

“Danny, Isaac.” Stiles called. Immediately they released the four weres between them and rose coming around so that they flanked Stiles. Jesse followed after them his hands still poised to grab something should he need it.

“Now, about our visit. A few weeks ago a young boy ventured into our territory after running all the way from here. His family, his entire pack was running in the forest, and were set upon by hunters. The pack was decimated. I’m sure you know this by now, I’m sure you must have sensed it or seen news on this.”

“Yes we did,” her face had calmed more as Stiles spoke. “What does that have to do with you coming here?”

“We have come to seek your aid, the aid of your alpha in discovering who was responsible and making them pay for it. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you to listen to my heart if you still doubt my sincerity”

There was silence for a moment allowing the bite in Stiles’ tone to linger in the air for a while. “I will take you to her then. The alpha, and she will sort this out with you. I am Andrea Stallin. These are my siblings Jase, Trevor, Sophia, Casey, Jonas and Ryan.” She pointed out each pack member respectively as she called their names.

“Pleasure, I am Stiles Stilinski of the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills. This is Peter, Danny, Isaac and Jesse.” Stiles pointed on his subordinates as Andrea did.

“Beacon Hills, I thought that pack was destroyed years ago.” She commented, and Peter tensed. Stiles rested a hand on his shoulder right as Peter replied to her unasked question. “Well it would seem we’ve been uh resurrected, so to speak, well some more literally than others.” He grinned for her a flash of white teeth that looked more like a wolf baring teeth than a smile.

“We’ve kept to ourselves for some time. We had our reasons perhaps we can explain more when we’re speaking to all of you,” Stiles finished suggestively. Andrea nodded and jerked her head south of the forest.

“And perhaps you can also explain why the human who is clearly more than he seems is the one calling all the shots here, it still confuses me.” Stiles laughed and began walking as Andrea did.

As it turned out the house where the wolves resided or estate rather, was not that far from the forest. Like the Hale Pack the Stallins  had bought up all the available land deeds for the area they lived and as far into the forest as was available. The compound was made up of a large three story house which was marvelously constructed in stone and marble, a large pool outside and a guesthouse to the side of the main building. The interior was lavish with timeless pieces of art, furniture and well-polished birch and mahogany pieces and panels. Andrea and her contingent had led the Hale pack into the sitting room where they all sat themselves opposite each other.

“Head beta! You! You’re a human.” Andrea scoffed.

“I think despite the interruption I proved myself well enough in my current position.”

“Yeah he had your ass Dre,” Jase chimed in.

“Until I had his and his friend there had to step in.” She rolled her eyes. Dre had to have been nineteen or twenty, Stiles wouldn’t have ventured to ask. She was young and beautiful and clearly a very good leader. “I suppose it does make some sense. You smell like an alpha. Well not like and alpha but you smell of one. Like he’s scented you yet you aren’t…” she tilted her head and leaned a bit to get a look at Stiles’ neck, “nope you aren’t mated which is also curious but for now I’m more interested in how you bested me to begin with.”

Stiles laughed and flailed his arms awkwardly. “Some secrets among friends are only revealed over time. Besides I’d prefer to get to the business of these hunters.”

“And so we shall discuss it then.” It came from a new voice to join the crowd. The woman was tall, slender and had the most beautiful shade of chestnut brown hair. Stiles thought she looked young but she had an age about her he couldn’t deny. “I’m..” she began but Peter cut her off already on his feet.

“Feria Stallin, it’s been a long time.”

“Peter Hale, hmm, I thought you were dead.”

“Well long story not my most pleasant vacation.” He smiled for her, his most charming smile. The signals jumping back and forth between the two made Stiles blush. “You’re the alpha now. Why don’t you come sit next to me and we can get this discussion moving along.” She obliged him, taking the hand he held out to her for assistance.

“So, talk to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love love love, or even just like is good to, the story so far. Leave a comment people let me know what you think. It helps me know what to work on when I get your feedback. Also I just love hearing from people, your thoughts, ideas, reviews, what you like or don't. So again drop me a line and let me know what's on your mind.  
> Mwahz lovelies and thank's for reading, don't stop!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter was so easy in coming to me. I think it's one of my favorites so far and it's also the longest to date. So I hope you guys enjoy it. There are many things going on in this chapter that may seem trivial or small now but are actually very important points and themes so pay attention kiddies. Having said that, I know those words are gonna have your imaginations running wild. Leave a comment when you're done to let me know what you think, how you feel and what you expect. Remember if I haven't said so as yet the reaction from the crowd helps me direct this story and my dedication to it.

Feria Stallin sat down with ease and elegance almost unnatural in its entirety. She sat as she moved and moved as she stood, even in utter silence and completely still she resembled what Stiles would imagine an actual angel to be, beautiful and terrible all at once. Raw power coursing beneath smooth un-aging skin despite the many years one could see in her eyes. She seemed to be in her late twenties but Stiles knew better, knew she must have been closer to forty to have a daughter as grown as Andrea. He turned to her, the alpha and bowed his head shortly and respectfully before looking her straight in the eyes and speaking.

“Alpha Stallin, I am Stiles Stilinski of the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills. This is Danny, Isaac, Jesse and of course it seems you already know Peter.”

“Yes well Peter and I have had the pleasure of meeting previously.” She smiled to Peter and patted his hand gently but the touch seemed to linger a bit longer than a friendly gesture would allow.

“Please the pleasure’s always been mine.” Peter was such a charmer. It’s how he tended to get his way around most things.

“I am Alpha Hale’s head beta and have been charged with the mission of coming here and speaking with you,” Stiles proceeded keeping it business focused.

“Perhaps it has been far too long since we have ventured to create and maintain relationships with other packs and forgive me if I offend but how is it, a human, who smells like an alpha’s mate yet is in fact human manages to become an alpha’s head beta without actually being a beta wolf?” Feria’s face remained carefully blank as she expressed what any normal person would consider mild curiosity but Stiles again, knew better. He also knew telling too much to a pack of wolves he’d only just met may not be the best idea.

“I do understand the importance of sharing. I also realize we are in your home and it’s important to remain as transparent as possible but there are some things that must come with time and the strengthening of a relationship we can share if it is your desire. As for my relationship with Alpha Hale,” he made a point of not referring to Derek informally in front of strangers, “I would prefer to avoid that as a topic of discussion out of respect to my Alpha. Where me being his second is concerned I have proven myself more than capable, to which your daughter can attest Alpha Stallin.”

There was a beat of silence after Stiles spoke where Feria regarded him closely, a half smile drawn on her face. “Maybe I can see why you’re his head beta after all. You’re smart, smart enough to maneuver my line of questioning without stepping on a landmine. You also made it past my daughter which is not a feat many are capable of. Tell me about these hunters you seek.”

“We don’t know very much about them and we don’t have much to go on. A young boy Aric Davidson found his way to Beacon Hills a few weeks ago. His family had been massacred here, in the sequoia. We were hoping to track down the hunters who killed them.”

“It’s a little late to be chasing after hunters wouldn’t you say?”

“Not necessarily. Any little thing could put us on the right track but first I was hoping you could help me understand how this happened. Why was there another pack in your territory and how did they manage to get murdered without your knowledge or intervention?” Stiles was careful to keep his voice light and away from an accusatory tone.

Feria glanced over at her daughter Andrea. Their eyes connected for a moment where something passed between them. Stiles picked it up but couldn’t tell what it was he was looking at. When the alpha looked back to him her face didn’t falter. “I know the Davidson’s Alpha. We met three years ago. They’re the only pack I know that take vacations to other places together. It doesn’t help that all their members don’t live in the same place. Alpha Davidson had asked my permission to come here and run with his family for a few days. I allowed it because my own family, well most of them would be out of town for the duration of the time he was asking for. My son Ryan who isn’t here right now, his mate’s wife was giving birth to their first cub and we decided to go over to stay with them for the birthing and first few days after.”

“Why weren’t they here with everyone else of your pack?” Stiles posed interjecting while Feria paused for a moment.

“Emmaline, his mate, was from another pack. They fell in love and mated and so she is now a member of mine as she has been for some time. When she got pregnant we made a deal with her and her old pack to allow her to go back home so they could birth the cub there. It was important to them so I agreed, naturally compromise is necessary in situations such as these. Anyway That’s why we were away at the time of the Davidson’s visit.”

“You said not all the members of the pack were there?” It was another question Stiles couldn’t afford not to ask.

“Yes my daughter’s boyfriend and his brother, they stayed behind. My daughter Andrea is my head beta in case you had yet to realize. Since I was leaving town, I had to leave someone in my stead and of course Andrea wanted to be there for her brother so Mario and Luis agreed to stay.”

“I see, perhaps we can speak with them at some point. I notice they’re not among the rest of you.” Stiles covered the group with a swift glance.

“No,” Andrea butted in, “they’re dealing with some personal business at the moment, that’s why they missed the run.” There was almost a whine hinting her displeasure in her voice. It almost made Stiles want to dismiss the way they seemed to have a quick and perfect answer for everything.

“Well whenever they get back is fine, if I’m not overstepping.” His eyes darted between mother and daughter, respectfully seeking permission of both women with the smallest of gestures. Andrea nodded to her mother who smiled down at Stiles.

“It’s quite alright. You should see them both tomorrow hopefully. They’re meant to be getting in late in the afternoon.”

“I must ask, when you learnt of what had transpired here, did you launch any sort of investigation into the matter?”

“Yes of course, we were outraged,” a finger rose to Feria’s temple tapping it lightly for a moment before massaging soothing circles that were softening the frown that had barely had time to shadow her face. “We searched the area for scents but the place was rife with the odor of death and not much could be gathered. We even searched the town as best we could for anything that might stand out in connection with the site but nothing and no one did. Eventually I gave up. We’ve since closed off our borders and increased security…”

“Which is why we nearly put you down earlier,” came Andrea with a smirk and smug tone Stiles thought was amusing.

“Maybe you’ve already forgotten how easily my pack-mate and I took down four of yours,” Danny couldn’t resist the urge to set things straight, “without shifting.” He let his eyes fall on each member of the pack he and Isaac had taken. The gaze lingered over Jase whose hooded eyes seemed to be saying something entirely different than it had been earlier during their fight. Feria’s brow furrowed.

“Four, taken down by you two,” she pointed on Danny and Isaac. “Without shifting, how very intriguing.”

“Danny and Isaac are very well trained,” Stiles landed preemptively, knowing what was coming.

“And what of this one, Jesse, either he is a not quite beta beta as you are Stiles Stilinski or he’s a hunter. In which case I don’t know whether to admire your bravery for bringing a hunter into my home or offended at the lack of consideration for the wolves you seek audience with.”

Stiles smiled to her. She was using her words to play with him again. “Presently Jesse is a member of my team and he is a hunter. He was brought here because his ability to identify other hunters may have come in handy.”

“And since when do werewolves and hunters work together or rather hunters work for werewolves as it seems he follows your directives in this instance.” Feria kept turning to search Jesse with her eyes like there was something he was concealing that she felt a thorough look would discern.

“The Hale Pack and the hunters of Beacon Hills have an alliance. Their present leader, Allison Argent is a member of our pack therefore we do work together, and quite well most days.” Stiles flashed a reassuring smile to Jesse who didn’t return it, only because when he wasn’t stealing looks at Isaac he maintained a completely passive and unreadable expression.

“I see, it seems we have much to catch up on Peter.”

“Indeed we do my dear.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with the looks that kept passing between Feria and Peter.

“Well if there isn’t much more for the evening perhaps we can retire and continue in the morning. Andrea show them to the guest rooms.”

“Oh that is quite alright. We have a hotel we’re staying at.” Stiles tried to head her off but she swatted the idea away as if it were a tangible thing.

“Nonsense. It is far too late to expect you to traipse back through the woods to your vehicles and then drive all the way to a hotel. You can stay the night, we can speak more tomorrow and perhaps iron out an agreement for an alliance as well?” She regarded Stiles with kind eyes and a subtle smile.

“Well if you insist. Thank you so much for your hospitality Alpha Stallin.”

“Please call me Feria.”

“Feria.” Stiles nodded returning her smile with a deep one of his own.

Andrea led them all to the interior of the house where there were three guest bedrooms. Danny and Peter decided to share one so as not to show a measure comfort that would equate to disrespect in a foreign land with a foreign pack surrounding them. It was also not to overly scent Stiles by sleeping with him, as it would probably send the wrong message to the others as well as annoy Derek when they returned. Stiles instead took a room alone, leaving the final room to Jesse and Isaac who both seemed to have a little difficulty playing out the aloof persona about the whole thing, or maybe it was just in Stiles opinion being that he tended to see things differently from everyone else. Not many people could successfully hide things from him.  

Stiles was just getting off the phone with Derek when Peter slipped into his room and leaned against the door with his arms folded tightly against his chest and an eyebrow arched wickedly high. “Do that thing.” He jerked his head back and towards the door suggestively.

With furrowed brow and narrowed eyes Stiles engaged him, “What thing?”

“The door thing,” he sighed as if the other should have known what he was talking about.

“Peter I doubt I know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh I know you do. I’m pretty sure you do something to the door or the room every time you and Derek are having special conversations,” he did the air quotation marks for emphasis. “Or when you’re going at it a little too hard otherwise the room wouldn’t go completely silent some nights when I’m…”

Stiles eyes had widened as Peter spoke and before he could finish Stiles hands were up in the air shushing him. His eyes flashed their achromatic hue and Peter could feel the slight tremor of the wood behind him as Stiles effected the change. “You are a pervert with far too many issues to be normal and far too much time on your hands.”

“So I eavesdrop every now and then, you’re taking it much too personally. Consider this a compliment.”

“He’s your nephew Peter,”

“You’re not and you and I both know what’s going on with that score.” Peter flashed the younger man a devious smile that, at another time would have made Stiles feel uncomfortable but now he only found it amusing.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what you wanted to talk about so what can I do for you?” Stiles swiped a hand through his dark hair and regarded Peter through tired eyes. The older man watched him back. He looked him over from head to toe as if searching for something Stiles was trying to hide in plain sight. He cleared his throat before he spoke again after what seemed like his misfortune of not having found what he wanted.

“What exactly did I walk in on?” Stiles peered at Peter confused by the question.

“I was just talking to Derek…”

“Stiles… no! I mean when I stopped Andrea from taking a swipe at you. You were on the ground. You were bested and I want to know how one wolf managed to take you down?” Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Peter it was nothing. A stroke of luck or immense skill on her part.”

“Bullshit. Why is it every time you look like you want to throw up you say it’s nothing and if you mention the word indigestion to me I swear I’ll smack you.”

“Indigestion.” Stiles stated pointedly, wasting no time, just to see what Peter would do. When the man’s only move was to scowl and narrow his eyes until they were snake slits, Stiles laughed and continued. “My stomach is still not one hundred percent ok. I only recently realized that the kind of milk we’ve been getting at home, the one we switched too isn’t really working for me so soon as we get back we’re switching again. Because I should not have to suffer through grumbly stomach just because somebody wants to save money on the two percent when we’ve got plenty money to go around it’s just frustrating is what it is.” Stiles stopped, took a breath and ran his hands through his hair again. He might have seemed and sounded a little undone but he worked hard to keep his heart from deviating from its normal rhythm.  

Peter’s expression lightened, his arms dropped to his side and he walked forward slowly. When he stood in front of Stiles his hands found themselves on Stiles’ shoulders. He let them slide down Stiles’ arms as he stooped low before the younger man. “Stiles I…”

“Don’t Peter. Please don’t say that.” Stiles expression was stone but there was a spark of fear and something else in his eyes that Peter could see. He gave Stiles a quick flash of white teeth in response.

“I wasn’t going to. What I was actually going to say, if you had decided not to be a complete swell headed wise ass with the need to force your own belief that you can see the future on other people is, I’m worried about you. You think you’re fooling everyone but you’re not, well not me at least. Derek would see it too but he’s got so much on his plate he’s taking you at face value. And you’re letting him because it’s most convenient for you presently but my eyes are on you as they’ve always been and probably always will be.” The way he said it was so very suggestive Stiles very nearly yelped but managed to restrain himself.  His and Peter’s relationship was simple yet so complicated, made mostly so by the underlying emotions in Peter’s statements to him.

“Something’s wrong, you’re hiding something, I know and you know it. What I don’t understand is why you feel like you need to keep anything from the rest of us, least of all Derek or myself.” In that small moment where Peter stopped talking Stiles tried to speak but Peter hushed him. “I don’t trust the next words out of your mouth to be what you’re hiding so I’ll just say this. Sooner or later we’ll all find out anyway, but we’re family despite how feelings get in the way, we will always come together for each other won’t we. So whatever this is, get over it quickly and speak to us before I have to tie you down and torture it out of you and you know I could, in that special way both of us will enjoy.” He punctuated the words with his most disgustingly savvy smile and an eyebrow waggling that spoke volumes.

Stiles head tipped to the side and he began to chuckle. “You’re an asshole.”

“Well thank you, and this isn’t even one of my best days.” Peter winked and before Stiles could resist him, he pulled the weary young man against his chest and held him there tightly. Peter only held on long enough to call it appropriate but so much passed between them in the short instance. Stiles inhaled his scent and relaxed against the comfort Peter was providing, then they broke apart. Peter looked him over one more time before getting up to make his exit.

“You and Feria seemed pretty cozy,” Stiles shot at him when he was almost at the door.

“Old friends and I don’t know that I would call it cozy, you wouldn’t be jealous would you.”

“Not on your best day Peter.”

“Never know,” was all Peter left him with as he exited the room leaving Stiles to his large bed and exhausted brain.

“That man is a talent.” He heard the words come from the corner of the dark sitting room he’d walked into. He knew who it was, probably knew she’d been there all along. It was most likely the reason he forwent the guest bedroom and decided to go get some fresh air in the first place.

“The likes of which the world has never seen.” Peter added to her point. He turned about to see into the dark corner. “Feria, maybe it’s time we catch up now just you and me.” Her eyes flashed crimson and she lunged at him. Her mouth reaching for his. Peter didn’t fight her off, merely accepting the tongue that invaded his mouth allowing their tongues to dance. Her hands grabbed clutched and stroked every and any part of him she could find. His did much the same with her. One hand found her buttocks and kneaded it beneath thin fabric while the other rubbed her nipples into hard peaks poking through the silk of her top. She was breathless and eager for him by the time they broke apart. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her leading him down a flight of stairs, through a door then down again until they were in the very bottom of the estate. The floor was earth and the walls were covered with vines and weeds. Peter barely had time to take in his new surroundings before her mouth was covering his again. She tasted sweet like pure cane sugar on his lips and tongue and he couldn’t resist the groan that emanated from his throat.

He had known Feria a long time ago, when they were young and he’d wanted her then too. And despite what had happened to him over the years, how he’d changed and who he’d loved then as well as now he couldn’t deny the way his body reacted to her, remembering the smooth velvet feel of her skin, the soft supple touch of her lips leaving that sweet taste in his mouth. Most of all he remembered the way he’d harden for her when she moved against him the way she was doing now. All the blood rushed to his nether regions and had him thickening until his manhood was like hard steel pulsing beneath a layer of silk she enjoyed to explore with her hands the way she was doing now.

Those strong fingers curled around his member, after artfully slipping past the defense of his jeans, and squeezed gently. She growled low in her throat and the sound was full of need and aching with desire. Feria began to stroke him then, tugging Peter, allowing her hand to move from base to tip and down again until his head was dribbling with pre-cum. All the while her tongue and his tangled and danced, weaving patterns and signs between the two of them as though they were casting some complex spell.

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me right now,” he uttered soft and raw against her ear as she kissed his neck, nibbling and biting her way down to his collar bone and then his chest.

“I think I know exactly what I’m doing here,” she responded, desperation and pleasure evident in her voice.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He pulled away from her and grabbed the fist that was pumping his penis in that dangerously exciting rhythm. His eyes met hers a glowing blue peering into scarlet depths and there was no heartbeat of silence before her answer came to him.

“If I didn’t want this we wouldn’t be here Peter, now quit stalling or my wolf might kill you for making us wait.” She grinned, a bearing of teeth that would intimidate most but only made Peter hungrier for the warmth and sweet haven her body would provide. He needed no further permission, this time his hands took initiative. He ripped the blouse from her chest and feasted on the sight of her naked breasts in the soft moonlight that bled into the cellar from somewhere Peter couldn’t pinpoint, not that he cared at all.

His mouth followed his eyes and fastened to the silken mounds without a second thought. His tongue teased at her nipples while his arms circled her waist. Defiant clawed hands pulled and slashed at her skirt until it was a heap of tattered rags on the floor around her leaving her heat pressed against the length of him. Feria tipped her head back and growled into the darkness as Peter tasted her flesh and kneaded her buttocks with his hands. When his finger came rubbing against her entrance from behind she gasped in pleasure and rocked her body backward to push her heat against his hand.

His digit slipped inside her and he could feel her muscles tighten around his finger as it deepened its descent. Her teeth scraped his neck as she moved against him restless with need for their coming together of bodies. He allowed a second finger into her. They dug deep and fast until his fingers were wet with her juices on them. He lifted his hand to his mouth and held her to him so she could watch him taste her sweet nectar. He licked the underside of his fingers then slipped them into her own mouth so she could know his pleasure. Their eyes remained locked, their faces a savage mask of hunger and need.

Feria grabbed his shaft once more and directed it as she brought her body hard against his until the head was poised at her entrance. She rubbed it up and down through her slick folds, teasing him with the hot friction. When he could take it no longer he thrust his hips forward so his penis thick and hard as it were plunged deep inside her. She took all nine of his inches with but a whimper escaping her lips. It was like they had become one. He barely allowed her a moment to adjust to the great size of him before he was thrusting again, pulling himself out almost all the way then pushing back in so that his dick stabbed her wet and tightening pussy with every jerk forward. Feria brought her leg to curl around Peter’s waist which afforded him a better angle to drive deep inside her.

She held on for dear life as the speed of his thrusts increased. Her claws lengthened then, the higher he took her into ecstasy until they were slicing through his skin but he didn’t seem to notice. Peter grabbed her other leg and hoisted her fully on top of him while pulling the leg around his waist where it locked with the other one. He propelled them at preternatural speed against one of the vined walls so that there was a loud thud of her back hitting against it. Her mouth sought his again as he fucked her against the cellar wall, the two grunting against each other’s lips like two wild animals in heat.

With no warning Peter pulled away so that there was an audible pop of his penis freeing itself of the tight confines of her vagina. He turned her with ease so that her breasts pushed against the wall and her ass stuck out in invitation. His hand slapped hard against the cheek of her butt while he laughed dark and heavy before moving forward so that his cock found her entrance again and stabbed her once more deep until he filled her completely. Her grunt of pleasure became a laugh joining his as he slapped her ass again.

She began to push her body back onto his all the while tightening her folds so that she was tugging on him for all he was worth. His breath hitched as he felt that familiar tightening in his stomach behind his navel. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts until it seemed the two of them would break from the sheer power they were both expelling in their physical connection. Their breathing was labored and their hearts pounded and they were both coming. Feria’s floodgates opened and the moment the hot fluid poured over his cock Peter was gone. The pleasure was maddening. His teeth scraped her shoulder and bit harshly into her arm, narrowly avoiding a claiming bite. His body continued to surge into hers as he spilled his seed inside her, unable to avoid any other outcome. He could feel her filling with both their fluids and it only served to inflame his desire more. She was so wet and tight and full around him. Peter sighed as his hips jerked their final movement then seized with him seated deep in her, leaving them both panting and spent against the walls of the cellar.

They stayed that way for a long time until Feria felt the hardening of Peter’s shaft inside her again and she smiled to herself. This time she pushed him to the ground and rode his thick penis until he was coming with a roar inside her once more, their bodies messy with sweat, blood and seed. She lowered her head to his chest and rested a while. There was complete silence in the cellar other than their beating hearts.

“I haven’t had it like that in a while you know.” She admitted against his skin.

“Glad I could be of service.” His arms circled her waist and held her tightly to him. His eyes flitted to the ceiling and then he frowned. “I would hate to have to explain what they surely heard down here.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, this cellar is soundproof. We had it done like that in case of emergencies.” She felt the tension leaving him now.

“You have children, lots of them.”

“Yes,” it sounded like a question to him that single word. He supposed he knew why.

“What happened to Andrew?”

“Hunters, they shouldn’t have been able to get to him, but they did. It was my fault.”

“I’m sorry,”

“You and I both know I settled when it came to Andrew.”

“You and I both know he was the better choice.”

“Hardly,” silence sank in again.

“Let’s just enjoy tonight hmm.” She rose at his words and planted a kiss to his lips before lowering her head to his chest again.

***

Claws lengthened instinctively when the hand clamped down on his mouth. Isaac was ready to slash out when he opened his eyes and realized it was Jesse who was barring his mouth. The man stared deep into Isaac’s eyes, smiled and put a finger to his lips. Isaac nodded his understanding and allowed Jesse to pull him into a seated position on the bed. His arms raised palms up hands out in question. Jesse simply jerked his head toward the door and got off the bed, padding his way there, turning only for an instant to ensure Isaac was following him. He led the wolf out through the hall into the sitting room and then through the main entryway. The door remained unlocked so he opened it and walked out into the night wearing only his grey sweat pants and matching zip up hoody with the zip halfway down. The flashes of hard chocolate flesh Isaac caught every now and then served only to make him hungrier for the man but he kept himself rather composed, following in silent obedience.

When they had gotten far enough away from the estate Jesse stopped so abruptly if Isaac had been right on his heels he would have walked right into the man’s back. He turned to face the wolf and waited as he drew closer. Once Isaac was within reach he grabbed the man by the waist and pulled him against his hard body. One hand caught his face and gently positioned him for a kiss. Isaac sighed against Jesse’s lips, the relief of the connection manifesting itself in him. His tongue sought refuge within Jesse’s mouth which he gladly allowed his supernatural lover. They made out for a long time in the sterling darkness under the shade of a large tree barred from the moon’s intimate glow.

They finally pulled apart after several minutes had gone by, both panting shallowly. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do that since I came on this mission.” Jesse panted the words against Isaac’s cheek, one hand still caressing his face the other playing in the waistband of the man’s jeans.

“Probably almost as much as I wanted to,” Isaac responded, nuzzling against Jesse. “Shame we had to come so far to do it.”

“I know but I needed to be sure they wouldn’t hear us.” He kissed Isaac’s cheek and turned taking the man’s hand in his own and continued walking forward. He didn’t miss the face Isaac made, when he’d said what he had. “You know soon enough we won’t have to hide our words or our affections or our scents after we make love. Soon we can be free to do as we please when we please.” He stole a glance at Isaac’s face and it was beaming again, the way he preferred the man, satisfied.

Isaac didn’t bother to comment on Jesse’s revelation, rather taking it as a sign that he was getting ready to go public. He stayed silent, preferring not to jinx anything or make Jesse overthink things and change his mind.

“You know you had me worried before, when we first met the pack. I wanted to run in there and protect you bu…”

“Protect me!” Isaac spat, halting as he did so causing Jesse to stop as well with their hands joined. “I’m not some defenseless little child Jesse, or some damsel in distress I hope you get that. Just because I submit to you sexually and maybe in a few other ways I probably shouldn’t, does not mean that I am weak or not every bit as dominant an alpha male as you obviously see yourself.”

“Woah there,” Jesse called, his face an expression of confusion. “I’m sorry that’s not what I meant ok. It’s just when you see someone you love walking into a dangerous situation your first thought is keeping them safe.” Isaac’s dark mood lifted as he listened, thinking of how he worried one of the wolves might have gone for Jesse when he was busy fighting. “I know you can take care of yourself and I feel honored that you allow yourself to submit to me but I hope you know should you require dominance at any time it’s yours. We’re partners here and I don’t want you to think that I think any less.” Isaac nodded

“I’m sorry I snapped I wasn’t thinking.” He apologized inching his body closer to Jesse’s.

“You don’t need to, I kinda have a thing for men who say what they feel when they feel.” Jesse brushed his lips quickly against Isaac’s, “And I am not a dominant alpha male.” Isaac scoffed at that one showing his obvious disagreement. “Anyway I knew you could fight I just didn’t realize that well. That seemed impossible to me what you and Danny did. I mean you’re around the same age as them, probably as well trained as they are granted, but there were more of them than us so…”

“Well technically we did have a bit of an advantage,” he admitted gazing away from Jesse’s probing eyes. Red colored his cheeks as he continued walking leaving Jesse to follow a half step behind him this time.  

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Stiles.”

“What about Stiles?”

“You know he has magic right?”

“Well yeah, obviously.”

“He’s capable of many things,” Isaac explained, “but one of his defining abilities is his power of empathy. It has so many applications. It took us a while to understand it properly. One of the ways he applies empathy is to latch onto emotions or streams of energy. Simply put, he hacks the pack bond.”

“He what?” Jesse questioned a little more confused at the end of the explanation than at the beginning. Isaac stopped and turned to face him. There was a small smile on his face.

“He hacks the pack bond. The pack bond is basically the… like… ok it’s like these threads of energy and power that connect all the wolves in a pack. Along those lines emotions and power travels back and forth between each member. That’s why wolves in packs are stronger than lone wolves or wolves in smaller packs. The number of wolves in a pack increase the power to the alpha as well as each other. The same goes for an alpha empowering wolves beneath him but at a lesser degree. What Stiles does is use his ability to tap into the pack bond. He creates threads of emotion and energy that latch onto the threads connecting all of us especially Derek. They bind him to us the way any of us are bound to each other and to Derek. That way he can access wolf like abilities without actually being one. There are some things he can do and some things he can’t, like transform the way we do. Are you following?” He stopped to check on his lover whose brow had become creased as he paid attention.

“Yes keep going I’m not that thick.” Isaac laughed.

“So anyway where that little battle was concerned, Since Stiles can tap into power he can also channel it. Normally a werewolf in a pack feeds the pack and the alpha all his power while the alpha in a pack feeds the betas a fraction of his power. Stiles, is able to channel all of Derek’s alpha power into himself or to the rest of us should need be. Derek doesn’t lose anything, we simply gain vastly increased strength, speed, agility etcetera, much like an alpha.”

“So basically what you’re saying is Stiles gives all of you alpha strength in battle?”

“Yes, well he did when Andrea sent the other two after us. He needed it to be over quickly.” Jesse nodded slowly his lower lip jutting out as it often did when he was thinking hard.

“That’s some superpower. I’m just glad I got to watch you kick ass like that it was very hot. I wanted to tell you but it would have blown our cover.” Jesse inched closer a deviously seductive smile on his face. His eyes moved hungrily over Isaac then, taking in his lean body covered by the not tight enough jeans he wore and the thin white cotton shirt over his lean yet tight and muscled body. So many things I wanted to tell you but couldn’t.”

“Oh yeah like what?” Isaac pushed wanting what he could feel was coming. The way Jesse was approaching him, with that seductive bad boy swagger made him feel lightheaded, probably because all the blood was going further south.

“Like,” Jesse was whispering now his mouth a wet tickle against Isaac’s ear, “how much I love your mouth. The shape, those lips and how much better they look when they’re wrapped around my cock. It might be my favorite thing on you.” Isaac’s breath hitched and he bit his lip.

“Your favorite thing?” Isaac coaxed.

Jesse’s fingers slipped to the back of Isaac’s jeans and slid down until his hand was spanning the wolf’s ass. He squeezed, “Well one of my favorite things.”

“What else,” Isaac pushed more. Jesse’s other hand was already underneath his shirt to run over his abs and chest.

“I love your body and wish I could keep you naked forever, so I could admire how beautiful and sexy you are. Maybe so I could have that easy access every time I wanna fuck you.” Isaac grinned, his face reddening again at Jesse’s raw wording.

“Maybe you should get started on that.” He nodded and Jesse followed suit agreeing with him.

“Maybe I should.” The words were barely out of his mouth before they were tangling tongues. Jesse’s hands immediately went to relieving Isaac of his shirt then his jeans all the while laying his lips on every silken milky part of the wolf’s body he was in range of until the man was standing stark naked before him. “You are so beautiful.” He let the words fall into the night, not wasting another moment apart. He kissed a line from Isaac’s cheek to his lips and then down to his neck. His dark lips moved lower and lower still until he was eye level with Isaac’s manhood. It had grown and lengthened with every touch of Jesse’s hands and mouth. The dark lover stared at it in wonder and hunger before taking it firmly in his hands. The contact made Isaac groan with pleasure and underlying need.

Jesse swiped a stripe with his tongue along the shaft, then licked his way around the head, the teasing generated moans and pre-cum from his all too willing victim. When he was done tasting his young lovers juices, he slipped the head into his mouth, pushing it against his cheek then pulling it out quickly so it popped from his mouth audibly. Isaac involuntarily backed up as his knees suddenly weakened beneath him. Thankfully a tree blocked him from going too far and propped him up. Jesse went to town on him taking the length deep and then pulling off until the head was resting shallowly against his lips before swallowing it once more. Isaac writhed and bucked against the onslaught on his highly sensitized member.

He looked down at the man who took such care to please him so thoroughly and was inflamed by the eyes that held his with dark desire almost glowing in them. Jesse shifted lower, licking down to Isaac’s balls, He lifted the man’s leg onto his shoulder and turned his tongue to the tight cluster of muscles between those ripe milky cheeks he kneaded with strong hands. His tongue teased its way past the tight entrance and dug into Isaac causing him to yelp and cry out into the moon bathed forest. Everything looked silver and pure under the light of the moon. Isaac’s body arched as his lover probed him deeper and deeper, as far as a tongue could go into his tiny pink hole. Jesse employed long caramel colored fingers to stretch the man further. He slipped in one digit making sure to slowly dive in until he touched the bundle of nerves deep in Isaac that made his body arc with electric ripples of ecstasy.

Jesse slipped in another and thrust a little more aggressively, hitting the spot every time so Isaac jerked and moaned against the tree with every movement, When the man was writhing and panting, thrashing his head from side to side, Jesse rose allowing Isaac’s leg to slip down and rest against his pelvis. He positioned his own massive manhood at the mouth of Isaac’s hole and took his mouth as he penetrated him taking his cry of contentment and satisfaction with it. Their bodies came together so perfectly. Isaac needed no time to adjust. He fit over Jesse like nothing could. The sweet tightness of his hole tugged at the man’s penis, threatening his stamina. He thrust into his lover, holding him close, pushing deep and fast into his hot tight body until he didn’t know where he ended and the other began.

Isaac cried out his name in a slew of curses that made Jesse smile wickedly against his skin. They made their own music in the night. Isaac’s eyes flashed two golden pools that seemed to shimmer as his body worked down Jesse’s pole. His teeth lengthened in his mouth and his claws grew unbidden. He held onto the man carefully trying not to impale him rather only impaling himself on him. Jesse grunted as he felt the curious sensation coming on. His body built with the pressure and the familiar tugging behind his navel grew until he could take it no longer. He kissed Isaac ferociously, grabbing the man’s dick in his warm hands and tugging as tight and fast as he could. He came in thick spurts buried deep inside his lover. His teeth clamped lightly on Isaac’s bottom lip while he groaned his rising satisfaction against the wolf’s mouth.

Isaac’s cry of pleasure followed shortly after his. The moment Jesse spilled in him the sensation washing over that sensitive place in him pushed him over the edge. He came in his lover’s hand unable to help himself or hold it back. Jesse kept moving his hands slower now, but every rise and fall sent aftershocks burning through his body like lava in his blood. It felt so good it bordered on pain.

“You know, we have to stop meeting like this.” Isaac breathed the words heavy against Jesse’s ear. “These trees are murder on my back.” He laughed, and the sound tugged on Jesse’s heart strings. He lowered them to the floor, careful to keep inside the young wolf.

“I think you’re bringing out the animal in me.”

“Ha I was gonna ask if you’re sure you don’t have a little werewolf in you, but then it would have led to a very suggestive joke I was saving for another one of our sex-capades.” Isaac lay against the man just breathing, feeling his heartbeat, listening to it and following it.

“Isaac, I love you, so much. I want you to know you can always trust me ok, no matter what.” Isaac tipped up to look at him, his expression loving and curious.

“Of course Jess, always.”

“I mean it,” Jesse continued more seriously.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked, his forehead creasing in encroaching worry.

“Nothing is wrong I just want us to promise that no matter what we won’t break, or part ever. I just love you ok.”

“Ok, I love you too baby and I promise, no matter what.” It seemed to appease the hunter and Isaac planted soft kisses on his mouth. He scraped clawed hands down the man’s chest and with a wicked smile slipped fingers lower to play with his balls and inspire another kind of reaction from the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good for you as it was for me. Don't forget to comment and tell me everything going on in your head. You help shape the story even in the smallest of parts. Not to mention your reaction helps me know how much time to devote to this as opposed to my other projects. Kisses readers, fans and passersby, I hope you enjoy the story and your day!!!
> 
> P.S. That was so corny I'm slightly embarrassed but I tend to not GAF


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit filler but important things discussed in here. Took me a little while, work got hectic but as always I worked very hard to get this to you. Hope you enjoy guys!!

Heavy eyelids were already open when the soft hum filled the air and vibration tickled his leg. Brown eyes lazed over the high roof of the room while Stiles lay there, pretending he could will himself back to sleep and away from the endless thinking that had kept him from a full night’s sleep. On the third long pulse of his phone through the fabric of his pants, Stiles shoved a hand into his pocket to retrieve it. He brought the device up to his ear while tapping the receive button and breathed out slowly. Another inhalation turned into a yawn he couldn’t really hold back as he made his greeting.

“Hello.”

“Did I wake you,” came the soothing baritone of the only man he ever really wanted to see or hear first thing in the morning.

“Derek..” he could barely tone down the satisfaction in his voice. “.. hey no I was awake, been awake for a while.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Derek asked and Stiles felt as though he could feel Derek’s strong warm hands caressing his hair the way he liked, and massaging his shoulders in the most comforting and romantic of ways, and rubbing calming circles into the small of his back the way he idly did sometimes when they were having conversations in bed.

Stiles stretched out wide like a cat and reeled his limbs back in before responding. “It’s not so much that as it’s just different. And I had a lot on my mind too.”

“You know, you can just say you miss me real bad, I’d understand.”

“Or I could just say you’re an ass I’m sure you’d understand that too.” There was a deep rumbling over the line. The sound of Derek’s laughter was as comforting if not more than hearing him speak. It sent warm sparks down Stiles’ spine as he heard it.

“You know I can feel you rolling your eyes right?”

“Can you now?” Stiles did it again for good measure. “Did you feel that too.” He smiled and then a silence set in but it was far from awkward. It made them both feel as though they were lying right next to each other in bed, listening to the other one breathe, and marveling at the miracle they both were to each other. “I still feel uneasy about this whole thing Derek.”

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing. I just… nothing about this sits well with me.”

“I know, Stiles. It doesn’t with me either. But soon it will all be over. Even sooner you’ll be back home and I can, hold you, and do really inappropriate things to you.” The alpha’s voice took on that darker tone laced with seduction that normally meant he was yearning his chosen mate to relieve some of the sexual tension that tended to build up in a creature such as himself.

“Oh Derek you know how I admire specificity.”

“How’s this for specific, I wanna tongue your tight, little hole until it’s begging for my dick to slide in, then I’m gonna fuck you deep and hard and breed you until you’re so filled with me you lose yourself.” Stiles could feel the tingle of electric vibrations over his skin, through his pores and deep inside the most intimate places of his body when Derek spoke those words. The man’s voice was a sorcerer’s weapon and he didn’t even have magic. The young man’s breath caught as he lowered a hand to his crotch. He had grown quite erect throughout the conversation. His hand massaged the thick member beneath the fabric of his boxers. He could hear Derek grinning over the phone. “You’re touching yourself aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. The alpha knew what his young lover was doing and it only enticed him more.

“Mhmm,” Stiles replied, breathy and full of need. “I’m so hard right now, you make me so hard. Tell me what you want to do Derek, Tell me what you’d do to me if you were here in this bed.” The words came out as breathy moans as Stiles stroked himself to the voice over the phone and the fantasies it invoked.

“Hmm, I’d take those fucking boxers off you nice and slow, just to tease you. My claws would scrape at the inside of your thigh cuz I know how much that turns you on. My tongue would make it’s way up your inner thigh, to your balls where I would lick and suck on them like two lollipops in my mouth.” Derek’s voice was low and became lower still as he painted a picture for his lover. His hands by now were burrowed beneath his sweats and working up and down his shaft. “When your head would start thrashing back and forth I’d slip your dick in my mouth and suck it down deep until I half swallowed it down my throat.”

“Yeah,” Stiles moaned as he took himself higher and higher using Derek as his guide.

“I’d suck you off until you came in my mouth, squirting all your salty sweet cum down my throat and I wouldn’t miss a drop. You know how I enjoy the way you taste…”

Stiles eyes went wide with surprise and discomfort. His hand left his deflating penis and clutched at his stomach. “Derek I have to go.” Was the only warning the alpha received before the click of the disconnection echoed in his hypersensitive ear. He frowned in disbelief and a hint of worry. Stiles knew exactly what he was feeling. As his cell phone rang on the bed, he was on his knees body curved and head poised over the toilet bowl. He wasn’t sure how many times he’d thrown up, all he knew was that the pulling feeling and involuntary retching had taken its toll on him and his poor stomach. He’d forgotten all about the phone on the bed somewhere after the second missed call surely from Derek.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, “Stiles,” Danny’s voice came through, concern evident in his tone. “Stiles are you alright Derek just called and he’s pretty worried. If you don’t answer I’m gonna…”

“I’m fine Danny,” Stiles yelped, despite his attempt at normal.

“Are you sure because you sound funny.”

Stiles sighed, “That’s because we’re yelling through a door Danny I swear I’m good.” The second attempt was much more successful, though the bile coating the inside of his mouth was a menace.

“Then open the door.”  

“Bloody hell Danny…”

“I’m not moving until you open the door. In fact I think I’ll call Peter and tell him I’m worried about you in there, that maybe something’s wrong.”

Stiles eyes widened again in shock and fear. “You little.. fine I’m in the bathroom give me a second.” He had never been specific with Danny about the depth and involvement of his relationship with Peter but he wouldn’t put it past the hacker to have figured out exactly how deep Peter’s loyalties to Stiles went and why it ran so deep. Stiles picked himself up off the floor where he was curled around the toilet bowl. He wasn’t sure his stomach was done with its mutiny but he had no choice. He quickly flushed the toilet, gargled some mouthwash and absent any disinfectant tossed some mouth wash in the toilet bowl hoping the scent would be strong enough to mask the more repugnant one of vomit.

Danny was becoming restless behind the locked door and started knocking again though it was more like an insistent rapping. Finally Stiles tossed water on his face and walked into the bedroom. As Danny raised his hand to the door once more Stiles opened it. He stood in the frame leaning against the door as he still felt a bit weak but stared out at Danny with wide sarcastic questioning eyes. The computer wiz looked him over thoroughly, inspecting. When it seemed there was nothing to discover, he pushed the door nudging it wider so stiles nearly fell and walked right passed him into the room.

Danny walked about looking, sniffing, trying to find a hair out of place but everything seemed in order, or maybe Stiles just covered his tracks well, he knew the man well enough to know that he was a genius in his own way. “So,” Danny called, “what’s going on, why’d you hang up on Derek like that?”

“I can’t believe he called you.”

“Really, you can’t believe…” he trailed off chuckling to himself the thought _you should have known better_ permeating from him as he grabbed his phone to send a text message to Derek stating all seemed to be well. Within minutes Stiles cell vibrated. He picked it up quickly, “You called Danny Derek was that really necessary?”

“You just went panicky and hung up what was I supposed to do.”

“Panicky, you’ve really been living with me far too long. Anyway I’m fine, I just had to go take care of something quickly,” Stiles covered fast, picking something believable but not specific, it made lying easier.

“Was that more important than what we were doing?” Derek’s tone was sliding down again clearly an attempt at rekindling their previous emotions but Stiles shut him down, completely put off of the mood.

“Well Danny is now sitting on my bed guard-dogging me so that won’t be happening right now.” Derek sighed. “It’s your own fault. Anyway it’s probably best I should be getting back to business. I’ll keep you posted.” There was a beat of silence before Derek responded.

“Ok sure, be careful baby, please, for me. I love you.”

“I know and I will. Love you too sour-wolf.” With that Stiles ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket before setting his sights on Danny. “So Peter huh, how much do you know.”

“Not everything but I’m sure most of it.” He responded after a moment of scrutinizing Stiles’ face. His expression was smug and his tone matter-of-fact.

“What’s most of it Danny I’d hate for you to have the wrong idea.”

“I doubt I do. I’m pretty sure Peter is in love with you, or at the very least loves you a bit more than he ought to. I know it’s been that way for a while. Probably since you gained your powers. I also know he hides it very well from the rest of us especially Derek, probably out of respect or fear or maybe both. What I don’t know is whether or not you feel the same.”

Stiles was almost shocked at the information Danny had dropped on him. He hadn’t expected anyone to ever see it but Danny had. The only person who actually knew besides himself and Peter was Scott. Some things you really did need a best friend for and at the time he’d had no options and no one to really help him figure out what to do. Of course he had paid a small price with Scott being so airhead-like sometimes and skittish when it came to Stiles sexuality but in the end his best friend had managed to pull through for him and give him some sound advice, one of the only times really when Scott did.

“And I don’t suppose you were ever gonna tell me you knew were you?”

“Well as you can see I was waiting for the right time to pull that one out. Today wasn’t the occasion I was hoping for but there’ll be other things to blackmail you with.” Stiles laughed.

“You realize your plan is flawed right.”

“How so?” Danny queried curious as to his line of thought.

“Because I already know that you would never do anything to hurt me there for your threats lose their power.” Stiles winked at him before his expression faltered and a hand ghosted over his stomach. He regained himself quickly so as not to cause alarm.

“Touché Stiles. So are you gonna tell me what the deal with Peter is?” Danny didn’t seem to notice anything. Stiles thought on his request a moment. He decided to come clean considering the hacker had put together everything else.

“I love Derek.”

“I know you do, but…”

“But… Peter and my relationship is complicated. I love him too. Not like I love Derek at all but if there were no Derek I don’t doubt that I may have ended up with Peter. You know back when he was seeking revenge on Kate, he told me it should have been me he’d bitten not Scott. I shudder to think how things would have been different if that had happened. I doubt I could have fixed him without the magic and we all wouldn’t be family like we are now.” Again Stiles’ hand ghosted over his stomach, this time for more sentimental a reason.

Danny was lost in his own mind following the words of his friend that he didn’t notice the action, so subtle yet so suggestive. Finally he managed to work his way out, bringing a new question with him. “So have you two ever…” his eyebrows raised in that telltale manner that could never be mistaken for anything but intimate reference. Stiles cheeks immediately turned to crimson, his neck and ears following suit as the embarrassment settled in him. “Oh my god..” Danny began but Stiles cut him off.

“It’s not like that, it was a long time ago, when I wasn’t yet sure who I was or what I wanted and things were different. We kissed, and that was it.”

“Was it good?”

Stiles coughed. “So not where I thought you were going with that.”

“Hey I think we’ve established that age means nothing to us and Peter has always been really hot. I mean back then his psycho-ness overshadowed all that but after you healed him it was easier to identify his particular brand of sexy.”

“Sounds like you’ve got ulterior motives D.” Stiles nudged him with a shoulder.

“No not at all just curious. I mean I can acknowledge he’s attractive but I’ve never felt that way about him,” Danny didn’t add that he wasn’t sure how true his statements were. “So back on topic here, was it good?”

Stiles smiled softly between the two of them and rolled his eyes as he answered, “Yeah he’s pretty good. Not better than Derek, actually maybe just as good but with Peter it’s different. He’s more commanding and in control, more animal you know. With Derek it’s sweeter which is not to say the man can’t be a beast when he wants to be.”

“Do you ever wonder if you should have done more? With Peter I mean.” Danny pressed, curiosity getting the best of him.

“You know I don’t. He’s family to me, and a trusted friend. Because of the way he feels I know I can always trust him outside of pack and duty and whatnot. But I also know the way he feels doesn’t control his life you know. He can fall in love at any time and give that person his whole heart even though he feels the way he feels about me. Only thing is we tend not to talk about it to avoid any confusion or inappropriate behavior. In any case, I have never regretted Derek, he’s my true mate.” Stiles eyes drifted into a corner and suddenly seemed distant.

“Does Derek know?”

“No, he doesn’t nor will he ever. Derek has grown much but he’s still a werewolf and the alpha and I don’t think his animal nature can bear that information calmly.”

“What about Peter does he know how you feel?”

“Yes which is another reason why we don’t really discuss it. I know it might seem like something we should be ok with having out in the open to keep it from appearing suspicious but some things are better left unsaid.”

“Well at least you can’t ever say your life was boring. You’re the Criss Angel of the Pack. Your magic is the shit and you have two men who love you, I’ll be lucky if I can find one.”

“Oh please, I saw the Stallin dude making eyes at you. You did too I know you did.”

Danny laughed out loud. And what could come from that Stiles? He’s from another pack too far from home how would we even date if I were at all interested?”

“Danny it’ll happen for you I promise just give it time,” Stiles consoled when he heard the more somber tone in Danny’s voice. He was aware how his friend felt about finding love and it had pained him that Danny was still alone, and furthermore, that he felt it.

“How much time, you have Derek, Erica and Boyd are married. Scott and Allison are gonna be at some point if they can work their shit out. Lydia and Jackson are together. Even Isaac has Jesse despite the fact that they’re pretending to not know each other. Me I’m alone and I seem to always end up that way.”

Stiles placed a hand on his back and rubbed circles into it before settling on his shoulder and squeezing. “You’ll get there buddy I just know your guy is right around the corner.”

“Seems like he has no sense of direction if it’s taking him this long to make it. Anyway enough about this, let’s get out there I think everyone else is up and about by now.” He artfully changed the subject and rose off the bed.

“You’re right, let me get cleaned up then.” Stiles repeated allowing the man to shy away from the topic of his love life with dignity.

***

“So…” she let out softly, a calm voice in the silence and safe haven of the vehicle. Boyd’s SUV sat parked outside the diner they’d decided to attempt eating at for breakfast as a sort of milestone for Aric who had been make really good progress. When they had finally made it to the diner and Boyd and Erica were exiting the vehicle Aric didn’t follow. Instead he remained seated looking straight ahead as if they had never stopped at all. The older wolves could feel the discomfort coming off him in waves. Grief was as always a dull ache inside him. Erica had opened up the back door and slipped in next to him. Her eyes roved over him and then followed his gaze straight ahead. “We can leave if you want…. but these guys make some of the best waffles you will ever have if you decide to come in.” He turned to her and she looked back to him and smiled. Aric simply turned away once more with that passive expression he’d adopted when he preferred not to express his emotions.

There was a silence that stretched on for minutes between them. Boyd kept glancing down at Erica who’d shake her head as though she knew something was coming, and they just needed to wait a little longer.

“Do they have ice-cream too?” he asked. His voice was barely a whisper, a breath into the ether.

“Yes of course, but I’m not sure that’s the best idea, you’ll spoil your appetite.”

“He looked back at her frowning this time and she was afraid she’d ruined it, that he’d decide he wasn’t quite ready for civilization and want to go home but he surprised her.

“You sound like my mom.” His voice broke a bit on the word. But his eyes were strong and enduring.

“I’m not your mom, but she sounds smart. Why don’t we go in and try to have something and you can tell us about her, if you want.” She added the final bit to put the choice in his hands. When he turned to grip the door handle she smiled to herself but waited for him to open the door and step out slowly before she followed after him. Boyd had come around to the other side of the vehicle to stand with them. As they moved off and walked toward the entrance, Erica felt the soft warm hand slip into hers and it made her beam with happiness.

When they’d been seated, Aric made sure he was sitting on the outside, Boyd had assumed it was in case he felt the need to run. “Do you want me to order…” Erica shook her head as Boyd started to pose the question to Aric.

“Here’s what’s good,” she countered and pointed out several items on the menu to him. He looked over her suggestions then continued perusing the menu. After about fifteen minutes of looking through the menu and over his shoulder at everyone in the diner and out of it, they finally made their order to the young woman who had been sent away several times because they weren’t ready.

They mostly ate in silence with both Erica and Boyd glancing down at Aric every now and then between bites of heavily syrup-ed waffles. He had taken twice as long to eat as he did deciding what he would eat but he ate nonetheless. Despite his shifty uncomfortable behavior he seemed overall ok and that was what was important to Erica.

“Mom’s waffles were always the best.” The solemn words broke the silence surprising Erica once more as it wasn’t here initiating but the young wounded boy she’d grown to care so deeply for.

“I bet they were,” she offered, keeping it short and sweet in the hopes that he’d keep talking, which he did.

“She would have never let us come to a place like this, she liked to cook too much but sometimes, dad took us when she didn’t know. He said it was our secret.” He was trying his best to stay strong but Erica could hear the cracks in his voice every now and then.

“Your dad sounds pretty cool.” Boyd had jumped in, giving Aric a slight nudge with his shoulder.

“Yeah, he was…” Aric whispered.

“I bet you guys did lots of fun things together. I never got a chance to with my family. Before I became, as I am, I used to be epileptic and well let’s just say that limited my ability to do anything.” Aric looked up at her, paying attention to what she was saying. “Even after I changed, it always seemed to be one thing after another before we settled down right V what about you?”

“We didn’t have much when I was growing up, it was hard to go out there and mess around when we had it so hard you know.” He twiddled a fork in his hand before laying it on the plate and slipping the knife into it. His hands came together, clasping just in front of his face. “I started working early to kinda help out where I could, didn’t leave much free time.” Erica smiled at him for sharing, she knew how hard it was for Boyd to open up sometimes about his life. He always seemed to feel so ashamed about it but she assured him there was never anything to be ashamed of.

“Dad used to take us into the woods sometimes and we’d play catchers or football or anything really. I think it was some of the most fun we ever had. Maybe we could do that later?” His eyes were bright and questioning as he looked up at Boyd awaiting a response.

Boyd straightened up immediately, taken by surprise. He glanced at Erica then smiled down at Aric. “Of course little dude, I’d really like that.”

Aric smiled and nodded briefly before returning to the milkshake he’d been nursing. “Thanks guys for taking me here,” he shot out between slurps from the emptying glass.

“You’re welcome honey, you’re so welcome.” Erica could barely contain her relief and happiness that it had all seemed to work out so well.

***

 Stiles walked out of the large hall with Danny at his side. They easily found the kitchen what with the mixture of wonderful and nauseating scents permeating the area. Stiles had to fight the urge to clutch his stomach in protest when the garlic someone was using to cook hit his nostrils. He coughed to cover the flash of his eyes as he used his magic to create a wind current around himself, light enough to be ignored by the others but strong enough to keep the smell from carrying to his nose. The idea if it could even be called that seemed like an afterthought but his magic had reacted effortlessly.

“Oh he’s finally awake. I walked by your room earlier but I didn’t hear anything I was afraid you’d died in the night.” Andrea greeted him first.

“Well as you can see I’m just fine, thanks. Good morning everyone, Feria.” He nodded to the alpha, who, with her daughter, was in the process of cooking up a storm. The woman regarded him with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes. It seemed more vibrant than before. Feria glanced at Peter who gave her an interesting look Stiles was afraid to identify, as he approached the young man to pull out a chair at the very large dining table for him. Feria quickly turned back to her pans on the fire, “I trust you slept well enough?” she queued.

“Oh yes, like a baby, well almost.” He admitted as he sank into the chair, relief evident on his face. Peter stood behind him, hand on the chair and looked down suspiciously, as he’d obviously grown accustomed of doing. Danny moved to find a seat himself. As he did so he was drawn over to the open chair pulled out by the man sitting in the one next to it. Jase jerked his head, signaling for Danny to come over and the young hacker did so with a smile.

Stiles’ eyes turned over to Isaac and Jesse who were sitting side by side yet pretending to not really be aware of the other’s presence. He chuckled out loud at the two of them but turned it into a weird hybrid cough when eyes turned on him curiously. Eventually food was brought down to the table and everybody dug in. Everyone except Stiles who had to sift through what he could and could not consume, as his body which previously had no bias whatsoever had developed a disliking for certain things or more like everything.

“Mario and Luis will not be returning until this evening so perhaps Stiles, you and I could iron out an agreement, if it suits your alpha, while the others get a look at the city. I’m sure some of mine would be happy to escort yours about.” Feria jumped right in making sure business got out of the way as quickly as possible, which was how he himself tended to do things.

“That sounds good to me.” Stiles consented.

“I’ll… “Peter began, “stay behind for the treaty, if of course you approve.” The last part was hastily added. He gave Stiles a quick glance though more of his focus was toward Feria who’s entire body seemed to be smiling.

“Yeah that’s probably best,” Stiles allowed shortly before Andrea announced she’d be joining them as well as head beta.

Breakfast had gone by rather quickly, though not quick enough for Stiles liking. He’d spent seven minutes in his toilet throwing up once he was able to get away from the group. The churning and rumbling of his stomach would allow no less. All the arrangements for the day had been made and everything was planned out. The treaty agreement would take some time so Peter, Andrea, Feria and himself would meet in her study in half an hour to begin working on the details while the rest of the packs went through the town and around the city as a bonding exercise or something like that.

Danny who Stiles had expected to cling to his side was all too willing to ride on the back of Jase’s motorcycle into town. Jesse had spent a lot of time staring daggers at Jase’s twin brother who used some of the craftiest pick-up lines on Isaac that he’d ever heard. Once everyone was gone and the house had quieted some, Peter came to get Stiles and escorted him into the study.

Feria was already seated at her desk, her daughter Andrea standing behind her chair to her right side. Stiles entered and sat down opposite the alpha while Peter positioned himself as Andrea had with her mother. “Shall we begin then,” Feria uttered to which Stiles nodded. “Excellent. This treaty as standard treaties go will declare peace between our two packs and a binding agreement of loyalty, support and comradery for as long as the terms are upheld on both sides.”

“Agreed,”

“Terms then,” Feria pushed a notepad toward Stiles and handed him a pen so he could make his own notes they would put together and revise later on. “Territory” He offered as a start.

“The boundaries and laws governing wolf pack territories shall be respected. Our land is your land once consent is given to anyone wishing to visit. Visits must always be announced in advance of travel. If this, however cannot be done, a number of two pack members may enter the other packs territory unannounced.” Stiles quickly scribbled something down and they continued.

The initial discussion had taken three hours before they broke for lunch. They discussed all the terms that would be relevant to their treaty and a few that weren’t necessary that Stiles was planning on addressing. Everything from providing aid, investigations, inter pack relations to the handling of threats such as hunters was discussed.

When they moved into their second discussion things had begun to progress much more easily and smoothly. They cleared finalized all the terms they were interested in reviewing and then went over each and every revision. Most of the revisions turned into compromises while others were left unchanged either as deal breakers or because they could both live with the terms as they stood. All in all the conclusion of the meeting several hours later right before the slow setting of the sun had brought an official alliance and a profitable future for two packs. Stiles had even suggested after talking it over with Allison that their harmonious relationship with the Beacon Hills hunters be implemented in Feria’s territory with the help of Allison. She’d agreed tentatively once Peter had offered his own opinions on how it would make things for her much easier in the long run.

Suddenly Andrea’s wolf eyes flashed and she grinned wide. She looked down to her mother who nodded and the young woman took off without another word. Stiles looked up to the woman about to ask but then his own senses took over and he could hear the sounds of lips on lips. “Mario, I take it.”

Feria nodded and rose from her seat. She gestured for both men to take their leave and followed after them to the main room where Andrea was draped all over a young brown skinned fellow. He was tall and muscular with carefully slicked back hair. His eyes were chocolate brown as were the eyes of the young man next to him looking rather unimpressed with the displays of affection.

“Welcome home Mario, Luis you’ve been missed.” Feria called to them walking over to embrace them both.

“Thanks Mama, Luis here has been complaining he hasn’t had anything descent to eat since we left.”

Luis smiled at Feria and rolled his eyes at his brother before eyeing Peter and Stiles suspiciously. “Mario tried to cook but I begged him to save it for Dre. Quiénes son estos dos? Son licántropos.” Stiles laughed when the younger brother asked who they were and indicated they were werewolves to the women as if it wouldn’t have been obvious before.

“Uno de nosotros es, soy humano. Un placer conocerte. I am Stiles Stilinski and this is Peter Hale.” Stiles stuck a hand out for them to shake but it was left hanging for a moment.

“Stiles and Peter are part of the Hale pack of Beacon Hills. We have just completed a treaty of alliance with them. They are our friends.” Feria doled out the information quickly. Luis looked to her then back at his brother before taking Stiles hand and nodding. “Cool Luis,” he pointed on himself, “My brother Mario, the lovesick puppy.” Mario shoved him and took Stiles hand then Peter’s.

“Nice to meet you man.” He offered still holding on to Andrea who didn’t yet want to relinquish him.

“Stiles has actually expressed the desire to speak with you two,” Feria added.

“Oh,” came Luis who clearly seemed to be the more outspoken of the two. “What about?”

“A young boy came to us a few weeks ago. His parents had been slaughtered by hunters in this area and we were hoping, since you two were around when the massacre occurred, as Feria informed, maybe you could help us find anything that can lead us back to the hunters.” A grim silence fell between the brothers.

“Ah si si,” Mario chimed in after a moment, “Yeah I guess we can try to help out however we can.

“Thanks. Perhaps we can have a seat and discuss it,” Stiles offered, to which they all sat themselves in the living room. Just as Stiles was about to open his mouth again to continue they heard the front door open and the others filed in all chatting amongst themselves. When they made it into the living room the Stallin pack almost jumped Mario and Luis all excited to see them again. Stiles own pack-mates took up seats close to him. Jesse seemed half sour half smug and Isaac looked annoyed. Danny was the only one beaming. When the noise cleared up Stiles made introductions.

“So Mario, Luis, these are some of my group, Danny, Isaac and Jesse.” Luis’ eyes lingered on Jesse a moment like he knew him from somewhere and said as much. “Me pareces conocido, you look familiar man, have we met?” he questioned the hunter.

“I doubt it I’m pretty sure I’d remember,” Jesse quickly shut it down and resumed his quiet watchful post at the end of the couch. Luis’s eyes remained on him a while before turning back to Stiles.

“So what do you wanna know?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it, what are your thoughts, what are your ideas. As Always i love hearing from you guys so let me know what you think. Leave a comment, it also helps me write with a bit more urgency to know how my story is being recieved so don't be shy.   
> Kisses


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's moving along. Thanks to an unexpected off day and a whole lot of inspiration. I am able to treat you guys with an early post. I know some of you wonder about what you and I might call filler chapters, and I know you may think sometimes it gets a little draggy, but bear in mind my wonderful readers absolutely everything in this story has its importance with regards to the endgame. That's all imma say bout it, You'll see, and with no further ado.... read on.

 “We thought it would be better to stay inside.” Mario’s thick Puerto Rican accent did something sultry and exotic to the words as he spoke. Everyone hushed and paid attention to him. He and Luis had gone over the time Stiles had requested information about in their heads and piece by piece answered Stiles’ questions about it all.

“So you never went out at all?” Stiles pushed, looking for something, anything that could point them in the direction they needed to go.

“Nah man,” Luis chimed in when his brother remained silent and his cheeks reddened slightly. “Mullido over here has a few control issues every now and then especially when this mamacita ain’t around you know. We figured it would have been better to stay in.”

“Also since we didn’t have any kind of numbers in case of trouble it made no sense to go running,” Mario added hoping it would overshadow what he probably considered shameful in not being in full control of his wolf on full moons. Stiles’ eyes followed Luis’ hand as it went up to his head. Index and middle finger rubbed a soothing circle into his temple.

“I take it you didn’t sense any trouble either?” The question sounded almost like an accusation to Stiles even as the words left his mouth. Luis frowned in response but he didn’t seem to be sure whether it was the accusatory tone or the headache that was bothering him. “I mean,” Stiles covered trying to patch it up as best he could, “That night when it was happening or even before, did you get no inkling that there were others or did you sense any danger of any kind.”

“Of course we felt weird about it man, with so many of them around, even at the distance, lobos detección otros lobos. We felt them, or at least something off about the natural balance of energy we’re accustomed to here.” The way Luis phrased it had piqued Stiles’ interest, it sounded very mystical or at least from someone aware of the more mystical side of things. He immediately sent his energy out into the room. Lightest of touches skimmed over everyone something they would hardly be able to detect without knowing what to look for. He was the only one who could see it, Stiles watched the tendrils of magic travel the distance between him and the two Puerto Rican men. The tips settled on them like feelers lightly picking up information from the wind.

Both Mario and Luis’ eyes widened. They exchanged a look and then Luis rose. “¡Basta!” The Spanish command to stop shocked Stiles as he hadn’t been expecting it. The feelers of magic he’d sent out completely faded into nothing as he regarded them slightly confused.

“Luis…” Feria began but Luis cut her off. For the younger of the two he seemed much more the dominant personality.

“I knew you smelled funny,” he remarked.

“Excuse me,” Stiles parried.

“Majii aren’t you.”

“What!”

“Majii it’s what you are,” Luis continued, looking Stiles over knowingly as if it were written on his face somehow.

“How did you…”

“I suppose you thought you were the first magic man to have crossed our path. Brujas que todos son tan intrusivos.”

“Luis!” His brother reprimanded quickly.

“As I’m sure you must already know we do not appreciate the name calling.” Stiles sat back into the comfort of the couch and watched Luis with intrigue and amusement in his eyes.

“Sientate cabron, ahora.” Luis scowled at his older brother but followed his order, seating himself once again. His hand went up at once to massage his temples again.

“I must apologize for mi hermano, he has not had the most promising history with your kind. When our parents died several years ago we were left with our guardian, a woman, like you. She was a friend of our family and had promised my mother to take care of us if anything ever happened to her. She was strong and single minded and hardly patient. We were on the run and Luis as you can see is a hothead and very stubborn. She often had to force him to comply when he challenged her **every word**.” Mario stressed the final two as he turned to look at his brother disapprovingly. “Pobre mujer, all she ever tried to do was keep us safe but somebody refused to be the least bit cooperative. I didn’t like that she did it so much but she had no choice sometimes.”

“Sometimes…” Luis repeated stressing on the word. “She liked to play with my head too and I never approved, and you smell just like her.” Luis bit out.

“Mario you never told me about that,” Andrea ventured, looking down on her love.

“It was a long time ago mi amor, before us and besides Majii tend to prefer keeping who they are a secret, it wasn’t my secret to give away before. But we’re family now and well he is one of them.”

Andrea turned her head to Stiles and smiled wickedly like she’d just figured it out, which she had. “That’s how you beat us all of you. You used magic or whatever right.” Stiles returned her smile.

“It’s more complicated than that.” He turned over to Luis and addressed him, “I apologize if you thought I sought to control you, it wasn’t my intention. I only wanted to get a feel for your emotions, maybe catch a vision off it, something that might help us help the boy. I don’t control or manipulate the minds of my friends or family. Evidently I have more control than your guardian.” Luis stared Stiles down for a while before he sighed and spoke again.

“Lo siento for calling you a witch, I suppose all of you are not the same. The things you all can do though it troubles me. Especially with the ease your kind seems to have in doing those things. Like Valentina, making me do what she wanted all the time.”

“Interesting development here Stiles, I suppose the proverbial cat is out of its bag. Somehow we seem to be the only ones learning anything in your investigation,” Feria point out casting a cursory glance over him. She was no doubt filing away his underlying scent, the scent of a magic user for the future should they ever run into one again. “I do hope in the future you will inform me a bit more on your kind.”

“Of course,” Stiles granted, “but first I must find something I can use, there must be something, anything you can remember about the time around the atrocity. Anything out of the ordinary Mario, Luis, anything at all?”

Mario’s head perked up as he recalled something. “The coffee house. There were hunters at the coffee house, recuerda Luis.”

“Yes,” Luis jumped in. “I remember them we could smell them, the hunters they were gathered there like they were having a meeting of sorts. I wanted to get closer but Mario insisted we leave. But I did notice a map on their table.” There was a snort of amusement and the room turned to Jesse whose eyebrows went up.

“Sorry just seemed silly to me is all,” he remarked.

“What do you think is silly then guy,” Mario questioned.

“Just what do hunters smell like, I’m pretty sure hunters tend to be human without a specific supernatural scent like werewolves and apparently majii seem to have.”

“Aconite Jesse, hunters smell like aconite or wolfsbane.” Stiles dealt him the knowledge matter-of-factly. In his opinion Jesse should have probably known that especially being a high ranking hunter and an alleged genius.

“Yes,” Luis went on though his words slurred like he was lost in thought as he spoke. His eyes were suspicious, his mind racing and brows furrowed as something else jumped to the forefront of his brain. “You all smell like wolfsbane, natural, processed, refined and lead, metal. You have a metallic scent most often from the weapons you tend to carry filled with the wolfsbane you use to poison us. They smelled like it, as did you. I remember you now. You were there, in that room at that table with the others. You were there probably plotting to kill all those wolves.” Luis stood to his feet eyes lighting like molten lava, fangs extending while claws elongated on his hands.

Mario stood as well positioning his body between Andrea and the man they had now deemed a threat. His eye twitched as he brushed the pain that was now prickling behind his eyes aside. His wolf’s eyes glowed like his brothers did. “It was you,” he added affirmation to his brother’s statement. “I didn’t see them all like Luis did but I remember you too.”

The other wolves of the Stallin pack rose as Jesse did with a look of horror confusion and self-preservation in his eyes. He backed away. Isaac reacted, rising to stand in front of the man his own golden eyes flashing fangs and claws lengthening. Danny and Peter were on their feet before Stiles, they stood before him both unchanged looking confused yet waiting on him for the next move. Feria stepped ahead and looked straight toward Stiles. “I take it you didn’t know about this.”

“There must be some mistake, are you two certain?” He questioned, his own shock forced behind an impenetrable impassive wall. He had to maintain his control no matter the circumstance.

“There is no mistake, we know what we saw and we know what he is. A hunter, consorting with other hunters who killed that family.” Every wolf listened for the beating of Luis’ heart as he spoke but there was no discrepancy even as the beat elevated in his anger and disgust at having someone he believed to be a monster in his home.

“You can’t know they were the ones.” Stiles argued, forcing to remain even toned even though he wanted to scream and cry and clutch his stomach and faint all at the same time. His heart broke for Isaac because if it were true, the only one that would be truly broken after all of it was him.

“Of course we know,” Mario interjected, “They were looking at a map of the trail weren’t they Luis. I remember my brother telling me he thought they were planning something in the forest because of the maps he saw.”

“Exactly,” Luis added.

Stiles turned around then, the evidence against Jesse was apparently irrefutable in terms of branding the man a suspect at the very least. “Jesse,” he called his name.

“Stiles no,” Isaac called, it was all he could bring himself to say but he didn’t know if he was defending the man or refusing to believe it could be true. He turned around himself to face his lover, his accused lover.

“This is wrong I didn’t do anything, I wasn’t even here before yesterday. I haven’t been to these parts in years. They’re lying, trying to frame me or something because they hate hunters but I had nothing to do with this, any of it.” He finished his rant as he backed up a few more inches, slowly but surely. His eyes darted about the room searching for an exit, a way to escape the wolves who would no doubt advance on him at any moment.

“They aren’t lying,” Peter called. He and Danny still hadn’t changed remaining as calm if not calmer than Stiles was though Danny’s face was a mask of anger and confusion.

“Of course they are I have done nothing but help you people.” Jesse was frantic in his search for a way out.

“He’s right Jesse, we’ve listened to their hearts. They’re telling the truth.” Stiles was falling apart inside as his eyes fell on Isaac and how close he looked to breaking as he watched the man he loved become the man they were meant to despise for crimes he wasn’t sure the man had or hadn’t committed.

“Jesse,” he whispered. Jesse’s eyes locked on him. He shook his head, wordlessly trying to make Isaac believe him.

“I didn’t do this, you have to believe me.”

“Stiles,” Feria called from behind them, at the helm of her pack.

“This is our problem, we shall deal with him.” He called back to her. It was the only way to keep Jesse alive, he had no doubt the woman would have had him killed. She had already stated they had no particular love for hunters. When he turned back his eyes were filled with sorrow. As he uttered the words he wanted to take them back, “Danny, Peter, take him.” Isaac’s head snapped back towards Stiles and Jesse sprang into action. He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and placed the sharp edge barely an inch from Isaac’s throat, as he pulled the man’s body against his.

“This blade is edged with blue wolfsbane, stay back or I swear to God I’ll slit his throat.” Jesse’s voice was throaty and hoarse. Every wolf in the room could hear the alert his heart was sending out when he spoke the words. Stiles knew it was a lie as did the others of the Hale pack but the Stallins had to assume it was something else causing the discrepancy.

“Jesse, you and I both know you wouldn’t… get out of here alive.” Stiles covered their relationship with the last bit. Something in him automatically knowing if the Stallins found out about the wolf and the hunter it would only hurt the treaty they’d just signed.

“Jesse please don’t do this, it only makes you seem guilty just come with us, we’ll go home and sort this out right Stiles.” Isaac coaxed, finally finding his voice and trying to soothe the man and maybe himself. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. And his head was aching with the confusion and terror of their predicament, so much so that he almost missed the words.

“I’m sorry,” Jesse whispered them, softly against his ear as he took them further back but suddenly halted. His hand previously filled with strength where he held a knife to Isaac’s throat became weak and limp and fell away from the wolf allowing him to jerk out of the accused’s arms. Jesse’s eyes drooped but as he looked up he locked on the glow of Ivory emanating from Stiles’ own eyes. It sounded like a thousand voices were whispering to him, insidiously murmuring dark and morbid things, hopeless things. The knife fell from his hand and he turned to pick it up but there was the wolf. The white wolf that had walked at Stiles side with white eyes to match the majii’s. It’s eyes also glowed. Jesse watched them get brighter and brighter until white filled the periphery and every crevice he could see. It blinded him until all turned to black and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The bright white light dimmed in four pairs of eyes leaving behind a cold unfeeling gaze in one and intense remorse in the other. Freyja padded her way over to Stiles who let a hand skim the top of her furry head. The Hales were silent while the Stallins chattered amongst themselves and to their alpha. Isaac stared down at Jesse’s unconscious body lying in a broken heap on the floor. His face was almost white, though the others couldn’t yet see it. His heart raced wildly though they might have attributed it to having been taken hostage by a hunter backed into a corner. The waves of grief, and hurt coming off of him they might misconstrue as emotions resulting from the Hales care for the young man they were trying to avenge but he knew what he was feeling. So did Peter, and Danny who’s faces remained carefully blank for the moment. Someone had to keep it together if not to save face but to have Stiles back a little longer.

Stiles though, internally was a mess. A powder keg of emotion filled by everyone else’s feelings and exploded by the enormity and depth of the varying emotions. He hadn’t been this wide open since he’d first realized his powers and he just wanted to scream and run far, far away for a few days. Isaac’s pain was a dagger in his heart while the anger of the Stallin pack collectively was a red mist in his mind clouding his judgment. Hands came to his stomach almost defensively as he tried to tune them out. The more he tried to quiet the outside world the louder it raged. And then he felt it like the eye of a storm he’d just stepped into, or been pushed rather.

Warm hands settled on his temples and massaged them slowly in soothing wide circles. His senses became much more acute or intense, he didn’t know how to phrase it even after all these years, He felt Freyja rubbing against his leg as if she were a cat. He did have his suspicions the way the wolf behaved sometimes the way Val behaved…

“I might have been a cat in another life, a life before you.” Her voice was as always pure and calming in the middle of his state of crisis.

“I knew it, you never told me,” Stiles countered his head tilting, relaxing and lolling into the soothing hands she massaged him with.

“You never asked, and for the record, I am not admitting to anything.”

“You’re so evasive Val.”

“And you’re so inquisitive Stiles. My past is not our past therefore it is of no importance to you.”

“Of course it is, we’re one now everything you are is important to me.” He held a hand to still hers before turning to face her. Her dark beauty taking him by surprise as it did every now and then.

“As you are to me.” She let her hand fall to his shoulder then turned her attention to the white wolf, stooping to caress it and nuzzle it, the other half of herself. Freyja licked at Val’s face and the thought of giving a new meaning to playing with yourself crossed his mind again.

She turned to lift knowing eyes at him as she’d caught the thought in his head. In com-state a majii and his or her familiar were completely one even divided into two bodies, there could be no secrets. “I chose a lynx, beautiful and old creatures. Divine as they are they suited my personality I think. But for you we became what would most suit you and the life you live. Merely a mirror of what you could accept and connect to. We became the wolf.”

Stiles nodded as he looked down at them his familiar separated into the two entities because her power was that great. In the beginning, to understand, he’d attributed it to the way the Andromeda Ascendant was a war ship, an android avatar and a holographic projection. Three different personalities because it was so powerful and intelligent.

“Stiles you keep forgetting to breathe. I do hope your progeny isn’t born with this problem. Why have you forgotten all your training and allowed this situation to best you.” Val stood to her feet and held his gaze. “Their emotions are leaking into you, filling you, distracting you.”

“I’m not sure I just lost control a little and there’s so much.” He blushed a little embarrassed. Val’s eyes drifted down to his stomach and she sighed. She stepped closer and placed a hand on it.

“It may very well be the little one’s influence. I can feel the essence already it is strong.” She smiled at him and he returned it, the thought that it was a strong force in him already a joy and a worry all at once. “Calm yourself I am here, shall we eliminate the traitor.”

“Val no always you’re so quick to violence,” Stiles disputed as he looked over her shoulder to the shadow world around them where time had stood still in their com-state. Jesse was a heap on the floor and Isaac was a tortured mess trying to hold it together above him. “We have to find the truth first and then decide what to do.”

“As you say,” she flailed a hand in the air in a very Stiles-like fashion, “in another time the traitor would have just been removed.”

“I’m sure,” Stiles frowned not sure how he felt about the ease with which Val called for execution sometimes, when she did express her opinions in times like these. “I’ll take care of this.” He finished lifting a hand to the one she held at his stomach. When they both fell away he felt calm inside and steady.

“Then go back to them and do so. And please may we leave this place I prefer our own forests and so does Freyja, she is not quite pleased with the Stallin pack’s backyard as your people may say.” With that she turned away and placed a hand on Freyja’s head and instantly dissolved into a white mist which then seemed to curl around the wolf until it molded with her, becoming one with her.

At once the sound resumed in its increased volume and people moved again. “Danny, secure him.” Stiles called pointing down at Jesse. Danny moved immediately. He bound the man’s hands with his own belt and picked him up tossing him over his shoulder. Isaac merely watched on a bit dazed. “Isaac, please go to the study and retrieve the treaty papers we signed today I believe we left them in there, if someone would please show him, Feria.”

Alpha Stallin watched Stiles in silence a moment before turning to one of her boys and nodding. Immediately he moved stopping only when Isaac didn’t follow. Stiles called his name out again, jolting him into action. When they had left the room Andrea stepped forward brushing Mario aside. “You are not just leaving with him. He committed a crime on our territory he should be subject to our justice.”

Stiles regarded her coolly, “He may or may not have aided in a crime you would not know about if it weren’t for us. His alleged victim is in our custody and this is our investigation and while I do appreciate the help you have so gracefully given us, that does not allow you the right to dictate the future of it. This is our problem and we will deal with this accordingly. The man must first be proven guilty of more than sitting at a table with a few hunters before he is sentenced. You have the thinking like a wolf down Andrea, you need to start thinking like a human just as well.”

She was about to snap out a retort when Feria raised a hand to silence her. “Stiles is right, this is presently a crime against our pride and not much more. Besides things are seldom as they seem in our world. But I do expect to be informed of what progress you make.” She paused for his reaction and he nodded in agreement to her words.

“We are allies now, Alpha Hale would have it no other way.” Just then Isaac and the other walked back into the room. Isaac waved the papers indicating they were in hand and Stiles nodded to him. “Mario, Luis. I don’t suppose you could pick out the faces of the other men you saw if you had pictures…”

There was a beat of silence before Luis answered clearly toning down his anger. “Give them to us and we’ll find them.”

“Good, I’ll email them to your alpha once we return. If it’s all the same we shall leave tonight to get back and on this as soon as possible.” With that he turned around and began moving, heading to the entrance of the house to make their exit. Danny and Peter followed closely.

“Stiles,” Feria called a curious tone to her voice. He stopped and turned back, “How did you put him down?”

Stiles smiled though his eyes were weary, “Hm, my first and strongest gifting is empathy. Emotions come in a wide range of flavors and colors I always say. For Jesse, I fed him darkness and he succumbed to it.” An understanding and clear appreciation for an answer that didn’t include it was magic, passed over Feria’s face. Her curiosity about Majii would not be so easily quelled, Stiles had picked up on that. “Thank you for your hospitality Alpha Stallin,” Stiles continued going back to a more formal tone, “and the rest of you. We will always appreciate what you’ve done and I hope our friendship can flourish once this business is over.” With that he half bowed and walked out. Danny followed immediately but Peter lingered a while his eyes connecting with the Alpha’s. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then shut them. He nodded as if he understood and then left the house following his comrades.

***

The night didn’t offer as much comfort as it did once. Maybe it was just the right now that seemed so uncomfortable, the situation they’d found themselves in. Stiles looked up at the slip of moon decorating the star peppered sky and remembered a time when the night used to scare him. He’d preferred the sun back then, the comfort of knowing nothing went bump in the day like it did when the sun went down. In the light of day all he had to worry about was looking good and making a name for himself rather than which supernatural creature would come crawling out of the woodwork next.

His eyes slipped down to the tree line. He’d stood there and watched Isaac run off into the woods, disappear even as his grief lingered. He couldn’t hide his emotions anymore, not from the pack and certainly not from Stiles. From the walk through the forest in Northern California to the night they’d spent with their captive and the helicopter ride back home to Beacon Hills Isaac’s silent struggle through pain had been an overpowering pressure among the small group. He hadn’t dared to look at Jesse who’d been properly bound.

*

*

It had been the most uncomfortable time of his life. Isaac hadn’t slept through the night and neither did Danny or Peter. Danny had stayed up to watch their prisoner but really he’d stayed up to keep an eye on Isaac. Peter had stayed up to watch them both, or keep an eye on Stiles. He’d sat on the floor and watched Stiles lie on a bed with his eyes open staring up at the ceiling expressionless until Stiles’ eyes had drooped and he’d fallen asleep for two hours maybe three.

They’d gotten an early start the next day all moving about in silence, packing up their things and loading them up onto the helicopter on the roof. Jesse still hadn’t woken from when Stiles had taken him down so they’d had to stealthily bring him to the roof. Danny had settled them up with the hotel and they eagerly kissed the city goodbye as the helicopter took them back to their own home.

The ride seemed cramped and uncomfortable, no one looking at each other or the unconscious man they were escorting. The pilot had to be persuaded by Stiles using a little magic to carry the bound passenger without issue. When he dropped them off and left them behind he would have no specific recollection of who he’d been carrying other than Isaac, or the state of any of his passengers other than alive and well.

The helicopter had landed outside the Hale manner and they’d filed in greeted by somber faces. Erica, Boyd and Aric had cleared out. When Stiles called ahead the night before Derek had suggested they leave with the boy so he didn’t have to witness a suspect in their custody and do something he might later regret. Surprisingly it had been Erica who’d had to convince Boyd to leave and stay gone as opposed to waiting for the other’s return and then ripping Jesse’s throat out. The boy was no idiot but he was a neophyte in his abilities and they convinced him it was to help him make progress with living in the outside world again.

It was Allison who’d really affected Stiles. He had gotten accustomed to Isaac’s pain so when he felt hers it almost shattered him again. She hid it well enough from the wolves behind a stoic face and confusing emotion scent but her true feelings couldn’t skip past Stiles’ empathy so easily. She was betrayed, stabbed in the back and made a fool by someone who wasn’t just her subordinate, someone she was responsible for but also someone she’d trusted and called friend, someone she’d allowed into her pack, her family.

*

*

 

Derek walked out of the front door pausing a moment to take Stiles in before he moved toward him, curving his body around Stiles and slipping his arms around the younger engulfing him in the warmth and safety of his embrace. Derek’s palm’s settled over Stiles stomach and the younger man felt his body clench in response. His mouth opened with the knowledge on the tip of his tongue…

“You couldn’t have known, none of us could have.” The alpha whispered the words against Stiles neck where he nuzzled and nipped at supple fair flesh. As much as he was holding Stiles to comfort him he was doing it to anchor himself to remember he was human too in order to avoid the rage that a few years ago would have pushed him to execute Jesse with no further delay.

Stiles hands settled on Derek’s and squeezed tightly, letting go of his initial thought to tell him a different truth he’d been holding onto. He let his head lean back to rest in the crook of Derek’s shoulder and neck “We don’t really know anything yet. And we won’t until he wakes.”

“Are you worried that it’s been two days?” Derek’s lips brushed at Stiles cheek.

“He should have been awake by now I don’t know what I was thinking forcing him down that hard.” He really didn’t know. Stiles had never had this kind of increase in magic before and at the time nothing felt off about what he was doing, he’d done it before.

“It was a high stress situation, maybe you went a little overboard but who would blame you.” Derek closed his eyes before he asked his next question so afraid of what Stiles was going to answer. “How is he?” He didn’t need to specify, Stiles knew exactly who he was referring to.

“Broken, wouldn’t you be?”

He would have. If it were Stiles who had done to him what Jesse did to Isaac, Derek wasn’t sure he would survive it. Derek didn’t know how much Isaac had loved the man but if it was half as much as how he felt about Stiles he knew Isaac was emotionally destroyed. “I shouldn’t have allowed them to be, I should have looked into that guy properly, taken precautions. How could this have ever been a good idea?” He sighed against his lover burrowing further into the solace of his body, sniffing at his neck to take in his scent deep and let it soothe his agitated wolf.

“Scott and Allison were a good idea, the best even.”

“That’s different. This is like Kate all over again.”

“Not really. Like you said no one could have known, if it is even true. He still might be innocent.”

“Stiles,” Derek called softly, darkly behind him saying so much in that one word, that one name. Stiles turned around in his arms and looked up at him. Derek could see the intensity in his eyes, the emotions he wouldn’t let go of until this was all over, even as he tried to push out feelings of strength and warmth to everyone. Derek’s hand came up to rest on his cheek, thumb sliding over his creased forehead then slipping lower to outline the curve of his lips before he bent his head to brush his own lips there. Their foreheads came together as they breathed for a moment, breathed in each other. Neither knew how they’d ever lived before the other had come into their life.

Just then Stiles felt the stirring as if it were inside himself. It was like within him something was moving about, coming out of a fog. He looked up immediately knowing exactly what it was somehow. “He’s awake.”

“How do you…”

“He’s awake.” He repeated the words, his only explanation. Derek nodded and released his body. He moved into the house with Stiles on his heels. Danny who had been sitting on the couch watched them curiously and then got up to follow. Derek suddenly shifted into a run as his head perked, catching something the others hadn’t. They weren’t paying attention, their bodies weren’t on a constant high alert like his was. Danny and Stiles did as he did, tuning in and finally hearing what he had heard. By the time Derek had opened the door and gotten down to the basement Jesse was already bleeding from the cut under his eye, on his lip and from his nose.

“You son of a bitch, I trusted you,” she seethed. Allison’s hands were bandaged as she stood before the man in a white vest and the rest of her sheriff’s uniform. She’d taken off the shirt knowing she’d get blood on it. She’d planned it.

“Allison,” Stiles called the first one to react. He could feel her rage, her feeling of betrayal.

She looked back barely a second before turning once again to Jesse and bringing the back of her right hand down hard across his face once more. “How could you do that to me? After everything I’ve worked for. You pretended all this time, pretended to work with me to want the same things I did. You used me.”

Jesse said nothing to her accusations. He was most likely disoriented, waking up to a beating like that. “Allison!” Stiles yelled this time, trying to call her back from the edge of chaos. Jesse groaned from where he sat tied to a chair stripped down to only the black jeans he’d been wearing two nights ago. His head lolled backward and then tilted to a side. Allison brought her fist back once more intent on slamming it right through his face if she could but Derek was there, stopping her, grabbing her hand before she did something she would regret. This wasn’t like her, even Derek knew that.

“Allison, what are you doing?” He questioned, as he held her arm tightly, yet with all the ease of an alpha.

“It was him Derek, it was definitely him, he did it. Not only helped them he was there I know he was.” She ranted, the venom in her eyes a tangible fearful thing.

“Allison…” Jesse slurred as he forced to gain focus. His eyes were watery and burning and everything was out of focus.

“Don’t you dare you bastard,” she spat at him.

“Allison what are you talking about?” Derek tried again. She pulled on her arm but he did not relinquish it. “Do not hit him again.” He commanded his eyes flashing red to show he meant business, no matter how much he wanted to beat into the man himself despite knowing that he’d condemned the man without actual proof that he had anything to do with the Davidson Massacre. Allison sighed and nodded after a moment. When Derek released her she backed away, the emotion in her switching up into a variation of anger and guilt.

“Jesse,” she started bringing a hand to her head as if it could chase away the headache she was having. “He was a part of this, I didn’t want to believe it but he was there I know he was.”

“How?” Stiles asked as he moved toward the prisoner, inspecting his injuries, ensuring they weren’t too bad. If everyone else would, he wouldn’t forget that the man had not been proven guilty just yet.

“Because…” she trailed off the look on her face unmistakably shame.

“Come on Allison you need to tell us what you know.” Danny chimed in, from the stairs. He began descending and walked close to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes came up to his and she sighed again.

“Because I sent him up there around the time Aric’s family was killed.”

“You what?” Stiles eyes, shot up, but it was Derek who had spoken. He took a step, his presence strong and overpowering. His eyes became crimson pools of power and domination.

“He had asked for some time to see to some personal matters. Claimed he had a lead on some family members he thought were dead, wanted to track them down.” She cast a bitter look at Jesse who was still fighting to come back from her attack and his two days in a glorified coma. He shook his head even then like he was trying to deny her words as she spoke them. “He said he’d tracked them up there in the north. So I let him go. He asked me to,” she let two fingers rub at her aching temples, “keep it a secret so I did. I didn’t know Derek.” Her voice became pleading now. Pleading for understanding and forgiveness. “I didn’t know Stiles I swear I didn’t know what he was up to, maybe I should have but I didn’t I’m so sorry.” Tears welled up in her. Glistening streams eased down her cheeks.

“Allison!” Scott called as he ran past Isaac down the stairs. “Baby what are you doing,” He had felt her distress and come running as he always did for her. Scott heard enough of the commotion from upstairs for him to know exactly what had transpired. When he finally got to her he pulled her into his arms, into warmth and comfort and fastened strong arms around her. Derek and Stiles had barely given him a glance, their eye now focused on Isaac where he stood atop the staircase. He was eyeing Jesse with something Stiles wasn’t sure about in his eyes.

“Is it true?” He queued as he began his descent.

Jesse looked up then, more himself now, more steady and conscious than he had been before. Allison’s breath caught in her lungs when she noticed Isaac there, when she heard his words and realized he’d listened to everything she’d said. He believed her, because there was no other choice, but to. Two foreign allies had seen Jesse in the very place Allison had admitted he’d requested to go to, and as he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Jesse for several days around that time either. Sure they talked on the phone but the man could have been anywhere.

“Is it true?” Isaac repeated. He wasn’t sure why he was still asking for confirmation. He supposed if ever they had meant anything to each other he wanted Jesse to admit what he did instead of lie to save his own ass.

“Isaac,” Jesse moaned, a pressure throbbed in his head from the blows that were inflicted.

“Don’t think about it, don’t look at me that way, just answer, no bullshit, you owe me that much.” There was venom in his tone but Isaac’s voice still held an undercurrent of something else, something light and eager to see anything but this wicked truth that was thrust upon him.

“I didn’t do this baby, I didn’t ask Allison for anything, I don’t know why she’d think that or where this is coming from.” Stiles regarded him wearily, confusion chasing across his face. The man sounded betrayed and defeated. Allison’s eyes widened as he spoke rage welling up in her again. She wanted to strike out but Scott kept her there, against his body. His hand took one of hers and he kissed her knuckles even with the sheen of blood coating them. His eyes confused as they brushed over the captive, the way he spoke, the way Isaac spoke it sounded like…

 Derek had remained a tower of fury with an impassive mask on watching the scene unfold. Isaac scoffed and turned away starting to walk, making his way out of the room. “You promised,” Jesse called. He sounded weaker now, but not physically so. It stopped Isaac in his tracks. He looked like he’d gotten the wind knocked right out of him. “We said that no matter what…”

Isaac turned then, looking at him horrified, “… we won’t break or part ever. What was that Jess, were you covering your bases, in case you were found out. Is that what that was, now it seems so convenient that you’d say those words.”

“That’s not what it was and you know it,” Jesse retorted.

“What’s going on here?” Scott could no longer stay silent.

“I don’t know anything other than the night before we find out you were gallivanting around with psycho hunters you beg me to promise no matter what happens we wouldn’t walk away from each other how does that sound to you Jesse! Tell me that doesn’t make you sound guilty as hell.” Isaac’s eyes flashed gold as he burned holes into the captive with his eyes.

Jesse could barely bring himself to watch the hurt in the man’s eyes but Scott looked over them both, understanding settling on him. “You were together, a thing…” He couldn’t help but to say it. Allison grabbed at him tighter.

“Yes we were but he wanted it to be a secret and I can see why now. This had nothing to do with fearing Derek’s reaction, you were using me all along and you didn’t want them to interfere.”

“But…” Scott began unable to press pause but Stiles cut him off.

“Scott go, you need to take Allison out of here.”

“Stiles I..”

“Go,” Derek repeated his eyes going red as he gave the command. Danny’s eyes caught Stiles who nodded his head to the door, and he simply turned about and left the basement with a reluctant Scott close behind him holding Allison still.

“Isaac,” Jesse uttered again like a talisman to ward off the darkness.

“I’ve heard enough Jesse,” his voice was hard and cold, and unforgiving.

“We need to find out about his accomplices, and where they are now or where they’re headed.” Derek spoke plainly no emotion in his voice.

Isaac looked up to him with a glimmer of resistance in his eye. The man had hurt him but his feelings for him were still real and he knew how Derek planned on gaining his information. “Are you…”

“You should go, Isaac.” Derek said, softer than any other time he’d spoken that night. Isaac was his friend, his best friend and he didn’t want to hurt him but things had to be done. Isaac opened his mouth to speak again but stopped himself. He couldn’t question Derek for a man who’d betrayed him, just like every other man in his life, every man except for Derek and Stiles. The young wolf simply walked away not turning back until he’d climbed the staircase and was almost out of their line of sight. His eyes locked with Jesse’s broken defeated ones. Pools of mercury that were hardening to cold glaciers. He turned to the door right before he heard Derek pose his first question. “Who are you working with? He made his exit, choking back a downpour that might have ruined him.

***

Derek had landed several blows and asked many questions but nothing changed. Jesse had refused to give up information he claimed he didn’t have to begin with right up until the next day when he simply became unresponsive. He had watched for a portion of Derek’s interrogation, but left when he couldn’t bear it any longer for the simple fact that Stiles still carried some of Isaac’s unrelenting emotions and they disallowed him the stomach to watch it all without intervening on the captive’s behalf. Stiles knew Derek was holding back his strength to keep from killing the man but he could also tell the alpha was running rather low on patience, and an impatient werewolf was a beast.

Stiles hand settled on Derek’s arm as he pulled back to throw another right hook. The alpha looked to him questioningly. “Let me try, I probably shouldn’t but there are easier ways of finding out what he knows.”

Derek frowned, “Easier for whom. Stiles that’s not empathy, that’s telepathy and you told me the strength it takes for that kind of magic is not something you’ve steadily developed just yet.” He let his hand down and turned fully to face his lover.

“I won’t be in long I’ll start with his emotions and move from there, I know what I’m doing, trust me.” He smiled wide and confident.

“I do trust you, but I also know you, and I know what happens when you push past your limits.”

“Limits extend with us Derek, when we work at them. And I have been working at them I promise.” Derek remained silent his narrowed eyes boring into Stiles. “If it makes you feel better at the slightest hint of discomfort I will stop.” Stiles waited in silence for a response from the man.

“Fine but if it gets to be too much break it off Stiles,”

“I will I promise,” he turned to step forward but was pulled back by the alpha’s hand clamping on his arm.

“I mean it Stiles.” He was deathly serious.

Stiles leaned in and took Derek’s mouth with his, pulling him, the scent and the taste of him. Derek sighed into his mouth and let him go. The young majii turned once more to the captive who was looking a little worse for wear after the past few days. He placed a finger under the man’s chin and tilted his head up so that he could look into the man’s eyes though they drooped.

“Jesse,” he spoke sounding like a million voices echoing in and around the man’s head. As he did so his eyes brightened to that glowing white. Immediately Jesse’s eyes responded widening so that they were locked in a stare. Stiles reached into the man through his eyes, getting a feel for him, who he was, how he felt and what those feelings were a result of. He pushed so it was like he fell right into the man through his eyes. Everything around them seemed to fall away, the air vibrated around them and the room spun into darkness until everything else but Stiles and Jesse was sucked away into the vacuum of darkness now surrounding them.

Suddenly they were somewhere else. They were standing atop a canyon and overhead, dark grey sky. Stiles looked around him trying to identify the place as Jesse simply stood as he had sat previously completely entranced.

Derek watched the two of them, anxiously. Stiles eyes seemed to get brighter and hotter if that were at all possible, burning like two white suns, the light reflecting back from Jesse’s dazed eyes. Then something strange happened, Jesse began to move as Stiles eyes swirled dangerously the color of them changing. Derek had never seen it before.

Stiles looked up to the dark grey clouds in Jesse’s sky where memories like movie reels played on every cloud. They seemed blurry like they were distanced from the man who owned them. Stiles frowned, something seemed off about the environment.

The hot ivory that previously burned became something else, a wide, light, powder blue color. Stiles eyes had completely changed color and everything in the room seemed to react. The whole place vibrated with energy. The room shook slightly and the objects that fell off of shelves didn’t fall at all. They seemed to glide slowly down to the ground slower and slower until they didn’t seem to move at all. Jesse began to shake violently. His eyes remained glazed over but his body was a mess of convulsions coming in succession. Groans and cries of pain emanated from his throat and his teeth chattered while saliva escaped.

Stiles willed the memories to clear up but as he did so, something peculiar happened. The ground roiled and shook beneath his feet. He turned just in time to see the earth crumbling, opening and falling into the large chasm that spread out more quickly than he could react. Before he knew it Stiles and Jesse were falling into the open earth. “Stiles!” he heard and turned around. Derek had pulled him away from the captive. His face was a storm of confusion and worry.

“What! I wasn’t in danger I think.”

“You think.” Derek reiterated. “Stiles look around you.”

“What…” Stiles began plaintively but then took note of the room. The air felt heavy with power and objects levitated in it, some completely frozen and others moving idly in the open air. There were cracks in the ground and on the wall that weren’t there before. His attention went to a piece of glass that hovered a few feet away. His eyes were different. They weren’t the color they always turned when he accessed great amounts of his power. They weren’t white, they were blue. They seemed to be going from a light powder blue to a deep sapphire. He gasped and as he did so, His eyes returned to their normal chocolate hue followed by everything that had held in the air dropping to the ground.

“Stiles, what’s happening?” Derek questioned him concern a tangible thing in his voice.

“I need to see Alan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill guys, members, visitors, friends and critics let me know what you think. Leave a comment to tell me your thoughts on the story, progression whatever. I wanna hear your ideas and your dirty little comments too lol. Your feedback helps me direct and determine how dedicated I need to be with this story as I've got some other things going as well. As always I appreciate you reading so tell em all about it...  
> Kisses


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um not much I can say other than whooo. I enjoyed writing this one and had to take a few breaks when it got intense so I hope you enjoy it my lovelies, let me know, we're getting closer to the turnaround here so stick with me people let me finish taking you on a crazy ride.

The dark roads were unforgiving as Stiles drove over them at a speed his father would balk at, although, it may have had a lot more to do with his scattered mind than his physical course. He moved automatically, travelling over roads he’d driven on a thousand times. He made turns he’d done for years without thinking, years he’d spent being trained and honing his skills under the tutelage of a mentor some might consider not particularly qualified to teach him. But Stiles had known, he’d seen something in Alan Deaton that the man had tried to keep well hidden for a long time. He’d seen his greatness and his reluctance to ever use it.

While his feet and hands remained dedicated to navigating the path that lead to his old friend’s humble abode, his mind flitted over everything that had happened for the past few weeks, lingering especially on the most recent of events. His life had become a series of complications he did not much care for when compared to the safety, security and relative normalcy of what came before the little wolf boy ran over Hale pack lines. Perhaps the only thing, Stiles thought, he was encouraged about, even though he still felt unprepared, which is something he never liked to be, was the baby. The little bundle of hope growing inside him made him feel stronger and hopeful for all of their futures which is why he needed to protect it.

The reason Stiles had gained the knowledge and full use of his power, was so that he could gain control and not feel helpless and weak ever again. Of course life would find some way to force the control out of his hands. His powers had never acted up like that before. They had never spiraled so far out of control that he had no idea what he was doing or how to stop it. The image of the room flashed in his mind.

Objects were floating about, cracks were in the wall and floor, it was crazy. He’d practiced telekinesis before but not enough for it to grow to that scale. He didn’t even know he was doing any of it. And there was Jesse. He hadn’t had the time or the presence of mind to worry about his state but the man was a mess when Stiles had pulled or rather got pulled out of his head. He remembered seeing the man’s body shudder, and hearing him groan in pain. His invasion should have been painless. He had latched onto the man’s emotional network and used it as a ladder to slip down into his psyche. He was going to use it as a portal to review Jesse’s history, visual manifestation of emotional memory, keeping it as minimal telepathy as possible to try and stay true to his own word made to Derek.

Derek! Stiles idly picked up his phone to try ringing Deaton again but then thought better of it and dropped the phone back on the passenger seat. He’d tried several times already and his friend hadn’t picked up which usually meant he was in the middle of something important. Stiles only hoped he was home. His thought’s turned back to Derek. It had been a small miracle wrapped in the dreams and wishes of small children granted by Santa Claus getting away from Derek without a full police escort with werewolf secret service just to really sweeten the deal. The alpha had become so pushy with his worry and insistence that something was wrong, Stiles nearly had to use magic to influence him to lay off.

He’d spent half an hour acting nonchalant and playing off the whole thing to evolution. He very matter-of-factly explained to his lover how majii went through made up evolutionary periods where their powers spiked. Stiles had had to focus tremendously to refrain from giving his lies away with an up-ticking of his heart. Let it never be said he wasn’t a superb young actor. After plenty of coaxing and cajoling Derek eventually calmed down enough to entertain Stiles going to Deaton’s alone. And by alone he simply meant without a werewolf escort, however taking along ValFreyja was absolutely mandatory.

Stiles happily agreed to the terms as he’d have taken the familiar with him either way. He’d asked her, as the familiar seemed to be only half of her full consciousness what was wrong but Freyja had denied anything being wrong. She had assured Stiles that she was fine and the flow of power had not changed outside of a small increase coming from him which could only mean that he was the problem, if it could be called that.

As he drove speedily down the final highway he noticed the familiar wealth of obsidian hair topping an almost silvery pale skinned woman materializing in the road right ahead of him. He drove right through her and didn’t bother looking back as she had done. Instantaneously she was seated in the passenger’s side of his vehicle. Val looked back to the resting wolf on the back seat before placing her full attention on Stiles. “Took you long enough,” he commented, eyes still on the road as he was well aware his mind was far enough as it were. He didn’t want another risk factor like not looking ahead of him to threaten a crash.

“I was roaming,” She remarked in that hauntingly lovely voice of hers.

“Do you know anything about this?” He asked. He knew he didn’t need to explain. She and Freyja were one being and as one gained knowledge of something so did the other.

“We were not deceiving you as you know we cannot tell a lie to each other. Whatever is happening with you is merely an increase in power that I’m almost certain is coming from your progeny.” She doled out the information quick and easily her voice soothing and encouraging as she spoke. Stiles didn’t seem to notice though. “This fear and worry really is not necessary St..” she began but Stiles cut her off.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. I’m overdue for my next doctor’s appointment anyway.” As he spoke the words he turned one last corner into Deaton’s lane. In seconds Stiles was out of the vehicle, trailed by the white wolf. Val had merged with Freyja becoming whole and followed him as dutiful as ever. The house was quiet and almost completely in darkness save for the faint glow of fluorescent light deep within the home.

Stiles half ran up to the front door and knocked. He was met with silence and knocked again. When there was no answer, he rapped his knuckles on the door loudly before peering in through a side window. He could see nothing inside. There was no movement and he heard no sound, but Alan wasn’t the ‘leave a light on’ type so he knew the man was there.

He moved to the corner of the verandah and lifted the potted plant to retrieve the spare key concealed beneath it. He slid the key into the lock then turned it once so that it clicked into place. Stiles nudged the door open and peered inside. There was something in the atmosphere, a mild heaviness, a slight charge of energy that was only expended when a majii was harnessing magic and manipulating energies. ValFreyja padded softly into the house sniffing the air, recognizing the feeling for what it was. She tracked the power to its source as Stiles followed silently. They turned from the main hall into the living room and then entered another hall leading down into the man’s bedroom. On the way the pair passed a surplus of books on every topic. Deaton kept a wealth of knowledge in his home, decorating his space the way other ornaments, figurines and paintings would decorate another’s house. They were all organized neatly according to their content and author on the various shelves that had neatly fit into their respective spaces. Aside from that there wasn’t very much by way of decoration that the man had placed in the rooms of his home. A few frames held pictures of different places he’d been, one or two capturing actual people while others mere landscapes.

Stiles walked past them all and followed his familiar to the door under which he could see light escaping. He knocked on the door and waited but there was no response. “Alan,” he called knocking once more but again he was met with silence. He turned the knob and pushed against the wood of the door. It swung open to reveal his friend sitting on the floor cross legged and eyes closed deep in a meditation Stiles was all too familiar with. An owl was perched on the ground opposite the veterinarian with its eyes closed as well.

Under ordinary circumstances, Stiles would have waited but he felt he didn’t have the time so he approached cautiously. His hand rose and was about to come down on the man’s shoulder when the owl’s eyes opened, pinning him on the spot. “Stiles?” The voice sounded slightly disoriented but it was the unmistakable tone of his friend. Deaton turned to glance over his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

Stiles stepped back and let his arms fall down to his sides. He watched the man get to his feet and turn to fully face him. “I need your help.” Stiles eyes slid down to the owl that remained on the ground looking up at them all. Suddenly it spread its wings and flew up to the bed giving it a slightly better vantage point.

“What’s wrong?” Alan asked sounding worried.

“My magic, there’s something wrong with it,” he replied plaintively

“What do you mean something wrong?”

“I’m out of control Alan, I did something and I don’t even know how or why like something is just taking over inside of me and using me and you know I have control issues and this is so not helping the situation and my eyes they’re changing, please.” Stiles started to sound a bit more frantic than he realized he even felt. Deaton raised his hand and moved closer, placing it on the younger’s shoulder as a calming gesture.

“Relax, we will figure this out, just tell me what happened.” The vet pushed comfort and reassurance into his voice to help soothe Stiles as he pulled him to the bed to sit down. ValFreyja moved as Stiles did and lowered herself to lie on the ground when Stiles sat down. Stiles proceeded to fill Deaton in on everything that had happened up to the moment he’d left the Hale manor to come find him. Alan had listened intently nodding his head and ‘hmming’ in certain places, which reminded Stiles and awful lot of how he sometimes behaved with clients and some of the kids at school when he was having a session. When Stiles had finally finished Alan had remained silent for a moment thinking on something.

“Can you show me?” He asked Stiles and looked over him waiting for an answer.

“Show you, like with magic, like mind to mind. Alan have you been listening that’s exactly the problem I can’t trust my magic right now.” Stiles was becoming rather exasperated with the situation.   

“Y cyswllt rhwymo, the binding link. Let me lead and you will be fine I promise. Do you remember how?” Stiles hadn’t done it in a while but hadn’t forgotten how either. He breathed in deeply, expelled the air and with it his fear and negativity before nodding. Stiles lifted his hand, palm down and extended it. Deaton did the same so that their hands came adjacent each other, fingers extending in opposite directions. They both slowed their breathing and closed their eyes until the room was almost deathly silent. Alan began to hum a single low note. Stiles followed suit humming a higher note so that their humming was harmonious. Once the two notes connected, golden links seemed to grow from each man’s fingers and connect with each other until their hands were bound together by glowing golden chains.

Simultaneously their eyes opened, Stiles a pure ivory swirling and glittering while Deaton’s eyes glowed a soft evergreen. Alan focused on the link until it seemed his mind and Stiles’ own simply crashed into one another. He suppressed his own mind and memories to focus entirely on Stiles. His consciousness seemed to enter a room. He could feel the walls of it but it was dark. Alan focused until the environment changed slightly from darkness to dim light. He saw the stairs leading down into the room which he assumed was the basement. He noted the dirt on the ground, old walls and boxes off into corners. Finally people came into focus, he saw Derek, Allison, Scott, Isaac and another man he didn’t know personally tied to a chair. The scene moved rapidly as he saw through Stiles eyes. Finally it slowed down as he within Stiles body lifted the man’s chin and fell right through his eyes into his mind. Deaton saw the blurred memories, the earthquake and fell through the ground only to be returned to Derek who pointed out the room they were in.

The vet watched things levitate and saw the cracks in the ground and finally he saw the eyes, the steel blue eyes in the reflection before his mind and Stiles separated. As he came back to himself, there they were again, swirling blue eyes staring back at him. His own eyes faded back to their normal color and he released the magic binding Stiles with him, connecting them so he could see what Stiles saw. Stiles eyes faded to their normal color leaving behind anxiety and worry in those chocolate browns as he waited Deaton’s prognosis.

“It’s as I thought,” Alan spoke, confident and kind. “There’s nothing to worry about really. What’s happening to you is normal. Well normal for your particular situation. I want to examine you first, will you come with me.” It didn’t really sound that much like a question, a thing confirmed when Alan simply rose and walked out of the room. Stiles followed him with ValFreyja on his heels. He turned back just as the owl flew off out the window.

Alan led him into another room that looked like a home work station. The veterinarian directed the man to lie back on the exam table in the center of the room. He wheeled out a sonogram machine and set it up close to Stiles. “Were you expecting me or do you just keep those things around in case some pregnant person comes knocking on your door?” Stiles asked the question seriously as he wasn’t sure why Alan would be keeping a sonogram machine at home, but then again, Alan worked in mysterious ways.

Deaton spared him a laugh but didn’t reply in that way that made you feel he knew he was only making you more suspicious but it lent to his particular air of mystery. The man went back to moving in silence. After arranging a few more odds and ends, Deaton finally did his exam. He applied the gel to Stiles stomach and then gently used the wand, pressing it over the gel on his flesh. He moved it slowly until he found what he was searching for He smiled then when a picture came up on the monitor and a drumbeat over the speakers.

“It’s definitely as I thought earlier my friend, the first time we did this.”

“What,” Stiles pushed eager for news.

“Look here,” Deaton directed, pointing at an image on the screen. Stiles eyes followed his fingers to the small rounded shadow figure he saw there, “That’s a head.” Stiles smiled as he watched, a slow small thing as he was in awe of the tiny head he made out. “That there, is also a head.” Deaton pointed out shifting his finger to circle another rounded figure and the smile dropped from Stiles face.

“My baby has two heads?” He whispered, terrified at what he might be carrying now.

“No, no Stiles don’t be silly,” Deaton chuckled, “There’s also four hands, and four little legs and two heartbeats if you listen carefully.” He gesticulated to every little part as he spoke before signaling to the speakers. Stiles eyes widened, “You’re carrying…”

“… twins. I… I don’t uh…twins, there’s two of them. That’s like, two babies. There are two babies in my man womb. Not one, but two, two of them, numero dos, deux. Oh my God I’m pregnant with twins.”

Deaton smiled brightly at him. “Relax you’ll be fine. This is what has been causing the fluctuations and increase in your power. Their magic must be very strong.”

“Wait what, they have magic, in the womb, they’re not even born yet.”

“No but they’re alive Stiles. Magic doesn’t come to us later on, we’re born with it you know that, otherwise you wouldn’t be who you are now. They’re especially gifted because you and Derek are their fathers, you’re a powerful majii and he’s an alpha.”

“So you’re saying we bred superbabies.”

“Not quite it’s just…”

“Hold on how are they so advanced in their growth already I’m only about what three or four weeks into this thing.”

“Actually the babies look to be about seven weeks old.”

“How the hell, is that possible I was still transitioning then.”

“You must have conceived long before the transition was complete. My estimation is that the embryo embedded itself somewhere safe and grew while you were transforming, and when that was complete, it simply made its way into the womb or something along those lines.” Deaton spoke matter-of-factly giving out the information as any doctor would their patient.

“But even Still Alan this is kinda fast don’t you think I mean look at em.”

“That’s the other thing Stiles. In a normal human pregnancy the mother tends to normally carry a baby for thirty eight weeks, but, this is far from normal or human. You’re majii, Derek’s an alpha werewolf. Your babies are a hybrid of the joining of the two. Already in werewolves they don’t carry for as long as humans, usually about twenty eight to thirty two weeks but with you it’s different. I give you perhaps twenty six weeks based on the growth of the babies before you’re ready to give birth.”

Stiles was stunned, the information hitting him like a sack of bricks over his head. Not only was he carrying twins, but if he calculated right, he was gonna give birth in about nineteen weeks, which meant he would start getting pretty round very soon, they were in the middle of a crisis and he hadn’t even told Derek he was pregnant to begin with. “Why’d it have to be twins?” He groaned smacking his head back against the metal table.

“It’s actually quite common amongst werewolves. They like wolves are incredibly fertile and tend to have a large litter of pups when the conditions are right. There’s a high rate of twins being born amongst werewolves and even higher from alpha wolves.”

“Somehow that doesn’t help Alan, doesn’t help at all.”

The vet chuckled again, “I don’t doubt you will handle this like you do everything else, as if you’ve been doing it your entire life. Oh and by the the way, the babies, their magic is mixing with yours, connecting. It’s a form of maternal or shall I say paternal bond rather that happens during majii pregnancies. It’s a deeper connection with your children. You’ll know them inside and out through the magic bond. It’s rare but you may even be able to communicate with them telepathically over time. Their connection to you increases your power for the duration of pregnancy and will most likely jump start your personal evolution so you may find after they’re born you are still able to some if not most of the things you are able to do now.”

 Stiles sighed and let his head crash back against the table a little gentler this time. His mind went over everything Alan had told him as well as everything he hadn’t told Derek and he began to feel like a liar. Withholding information was the same as lying his father had taught him that. But even knowing how awful it was he knew this was the wrong time to tell Derek he was about to be a father. It would tear him in two and he had to manage too many other affairs currently for him to be torn. Stiles knew what it was like to feel as though you were running in several opposite directions all at once and the biggest problem with that was you couldn’t really focus on any one thing. He had to hold on to this a little longer no matter how much he fought himself to come clean.

***

“Time for bed kiddo,” he spoke softly into the darkness of the spare bedroom he had set up for Aric. Before the little renovation, it had been all bare walls and bare floor with a stripped mattress and a naked window. Erica had picked out linens for the bed purchased a rug and matching curtains and they’d even gotten a desk and chair to add to the room. Boyd had stuck up some posters of fast cars and dangerous animals and brought in books of all kinds he thought might interest a boy barely into his teen years, when they were done with it the room looked homier and welcoming and Aric’s.

The boy stood at the open window, curtains drawn apart and blowing back as a soft breeze blew a simple sort of rejuvenation into the room and carried out the stale air. He looked out into the night idly. When Boyd’s voice had disturbed his calm there was a moment, a silent moment, as Boyd and Erica came to expect, before he turned to look at him and smiled. It wasn’t full or whole hearted but getting there every time. “I don’t like to sleep.” He uttered and Boyd stepped into the room and made his way over to the bed. He drew back the covers and took a seat at the bed’s edge. “Why not? Most people like to sleep.”

“When I sleep I dream.” The simple statement was far more than just a statement. He was admitting something to the older wolf, his fear his secret, even if he didn’t state it that way. It was in the way he used dream instead of having nightmares. Boyd knew it’s what he had meant.

“Come here,” he said waving the boy over and patting the bed. It took Aric a second, but he responded, walking over to the man and getting in, slipping under the covers. Vernon lay down beside him and stared up at the ceiling. “You know dreams are like magic, our own magic. You know why?” he asked and Aric shook his head in response. “Because we control what happens. When we feel scared we create monsters but when we feel strong we create ways to defeat the monsters. The thing is you can’t ever stop dreaming. It will always happen but what you can do, is remember in your dreams, that you have people to protect you now. You have me and Erica, Derek, Stiles, Allison, Scott, Jackson, Danny, Isaac and Peter and Lydia. You have an entire pack that will stand between you and whatever you’re afraid of and keep you safe. If you remember that, if you remember us, we’ll be there all the time to stop bad things from happening in your dreams.” Boyd looked over at the boy who looked back at him skeptically. “Just try it. Go to sleep and think about us before you drift away. Remember us and we’ll be there for you even in your dreams.” He smiled at the young one who slowly and reluctantly returned the smile.

Boyd straightened up then reached down for the covers to pull them up but was halted by Aric’s arms fastening tightly around his neck. The boy held on to him so tight if he were a bit stronger Boyd might have been gasping for air. He let his arms curve around the boy’s back and held him almost as tight. “Thanks V.” The words tugged at his heartstrings when he heard them, especially with Aric calling him by that nickname reserved for Erica, it made the boy feel more like family. Aric released him then and lay back against the bed turning his body so he could watch out the window. Boyd pulled the covers up to his chest and kissed his forehead gently before walking to the door. “Goodnight little man,” He called before closing the door behind him.

He stared at the closed door for a while before turning only to find Erica standing there, arms folded leaning against the wall. Before he could say a word she was grabbing his head and pulling it down so she could steal his breath with her mouth. Her tongue pushed impatiently at his lips until he parted them, allowing her entrance, so that their tongues collided and did a dance of sorts. Boyd’s hands settled on her hips as she brought her other hand around his neck and clasped them there tugging gently so that he came down further. She kissed him fiercely and he probed her mouth with every bit as much desire and passion as she did his. Erica broke away first tugging his bottom lip between her teeth which often meant one thing. Sex! Boyd grinned disgracefully.

Erica took his hand and turned on her heel leading him downstairs. She kept the thought in her mind that the boy might accidentally hear them if they remained close by so their own room was not an option. She took them into their second spare room near the family room downstairs. Once they were inside she turned around and assaulted his mouth again, attacking viciously with her own. Her tongue was a spear darting in and out of his lips seeking his own tongue, swiping at his cheeks and over his teeth, licking strips over his lips before she nibbled on them with her own teeth. Before he could fully react, she pushed him onto the bed and ran into the bathroom.

Boyd heard the water in the shower start to run and then she was back, standing in the doorway with her top off and her creamy breasts bare and perked up for his attentions. Blond tresses fell down over her skin and seemed to almost glow in the dim light that seeped into the room from outward sources giving her an ethereal look. She looked like a goddess before him come down the mountaintop to take him as her mate for all time. Erica approached Boyd slowly, seductively, her breasts shaking with the movement so that he could feel himself growing rock hard beneath the track pants he wore. His member poked up through the cotton material making itself more than obvious and Erica eyed it with hunger. She straddled her man so that his thickness fit snugly against the slick warmth he could feel through his pants between her legs, underneath the short skirt she was wearing.

Her body unconsciously moved against him, rubbing her wet core against his shaft through the material until flames licked at him from the inside out, making him go dark with lust for her. Boyd brought his upper body forward so he could cup the creamy swell of her breast and usher it into his mouth. He covered her flesh with his mouth and began to suckle, tugging her skin with the suction he created. His teeth scraped at her sensitive nipple forcing them into taut peaks begging to be nibbled and teased. Erica threw her head back taking her hair with her and as Boyd watched even as he attended to her breasts he couldn’t help the pride welling up in him for having a woman so perfect. She held him to her basking in the pleasure of the electric shocks he sent arcing through her body and pooling like lava in her stomach.

Boyd moved to her other breast giving it every bit as much attention as the first and she could feel the warm liquid wetting her panties and sliding down her leg, a result of his hands and mouth on her. If nothing else told her the man was her true mate, her body’s reaction did. Even after so long she still felt like it was the first time when he touched her like this, or kissed her. Boyd pushed Erica’s breasts together with both his hands and brought his mouth to quickly alternate between them showering kisses and love bites on her body, worshipping her body like no other.

He finally let them go and licked the valley between her breasts all the way up to her neck where he nuzzled her, and nipped at the faint mark there where he’d claimed her as his own. Erica looked down at him with dark eyes as he gazed up with the same intensity. It was like worlds colliding when she felt him slip a chocolate finger inside her tight warmth. Muscles clenched around him as he slid in deep enough that his finger disappeared within her core. She cried out his nickname, V, the one she’d taken to calling him, the one that made his dick swell with need every time he heard it expressed in that tiny affected voice.

He slipped a second finger in and watched as her head thrashed from side to side. She moaned her approval of what he was doing and rode his hand like she was riding a horse. When the third came she scraped at his back, tearing the fabric of his white t-shirt with wolf’s claws. Boyd curled his dark fingers inside of her bringing the tips near her clit and began to move his hand so fast it nearly vibrated with speed forcing her to moan out a long note of excitement. She bucked and wound her body on his hand all the while breathing out his name until neither of them could take the separation anymore. Her vagina was open, dripping and ready for him to fill her with his essence.

 “I want you inside of me,” she choked out against his ear. “I wanna have your babies, I want a family and I want it with you. I love you…” As she spoke he removed his shirt so she could splay her hands on chocolate flesh and feel hard muscles rippling beneath his skin. The man’s body was sheer magnificence in her eyes, a work of art to never go unnoticed. Muscles rippled beneath velvet skin darkened to the color of chocolate so that she constantly wanted to see if he melted in her mouth the same way a Hershey’s Kiss would. Her patience had worn thin and she grabbed at the band of his pants, pulling it down enough that his thick cock sprang forth like a beast emerging from the deep. She watched with pride and satisfaction as his long and full member bounced up and down. A memory came back to her, leaving a smile on her lips if it wasn’t there before, of the first time she’d beheld Boyd’s manhood and thought to herself the stereotype ‘I guess it’s true what they say about black men’. Boyd slid her panties aside and settled her over his head. His golden eyes locked with her own as he pulled her down over his length knocking the wind out of her, out of them both.

Erica cried out once more as lightning whipped its way up her core and settled in her stomach. Every nerve ending in her body fired its welcome reaction at the invasion. She gripped his member tight before starting a slow ride. Claws scraped into flesh as she threw her head back again enjoying the feeling of being full. And Boyd certainly filled her like no one else could ever do.

He picked up the pace until she was slamming down hard onto his cock tightening every time she rose to his head and then slid down the shaft. Muscles gripped him in an attempt to milk him, to pull his seed from deep within him until they were completely joined in every way possible. They bodies crashed together hard and fast bringing them to the edge of control. When Boyd felt the familiar tugging in his stomach just behind his navel, his teeth lengthened until he was clamping fangs down on her shoulder, holding her close to him as he speared her tight pussy until he came, streaming jets of hot semen into her. Erica cried out with pleasure and ecstasy right before her own teeth clamped down hard on Boyd’s neck, breaking flesh and causing trickles of blood to run down his chest.

It was like reaffirming their vows when they reopened their old claiming wounds during lovemaking and it always felt like little weaves were binding them closer every time although it seemed impossible to be any closer. Erica could feel the mixed fluids dripping from her core and Boyd felt it sliding down his shaft, the evidence of their fierce lovemaking. He released her and lapped at her neck even as the wound closed so sweat and blood mingled in his mouth. He growled contentedly both him and his wolf so the rumble in his throat almost sounded like a cat’s purr. Erica let him go, panting heavily while she looked into his eyes, swirling golden wolf’s eyes. She leaned down and kissed him again, taking her own taste into her mouth every bit as much as he tasted himself on her tongue. Boyd felt it then, the thickening at the base of his shaft until the whole thing grew, expanding so that it not only filled Erica more than she thought she could take but stretched her further. His knot built up to an enormous size and bound them so tightly that every breath of movement shocked them both with a ripple of pleasure.

***

Stiles had taken the drive back home slowly so he could spend a little more time rapping his head around everything up to that very moment. Maybe it was the hormones or chemical imbalance or whatever, but Stiles had gone through several stages on his ride back.

His first had been paranoia, anxiety and just plain fear. Fear that he was being a liar, fear that someone would find out and tell everyone before he could tell himself and worst of all fear that he couldn’t handle the situation he’d gotten himself into.

When the fear had subsided somewhat he drifted into a state of uncertainty, wondering if he had made the right decisions. He had said he knew what Derek wanted but did he really. They weren’t as bound to each other as they should have been and it was his fault. He had insisted they wait to mate and now he was taking big steps like getting pregnant. What if Derek didn’t want kids or wasn’t ready for them, he could have very well ended up ruining their relationship with his secrets and lies because that’s exactly what they were.

Almost immediately he rebuked those thoughts. He knew Derek better than anyone else sometimes even better than Derek himself and Derek wanted, no needed this even if he wouldn’t say so openly, not that they ever had a discussion about it. One hand left the wheel and touched gently at his stomach. He felt a warmth in himself as a different feeling, a better feeling settled over him. The acceptance and love of and for the beings he was carrying within him washed over him and cleared him out of every negative that had come before. He tried to remember to not second guess himself because he was doing what he thought was right at the time and that usually tended to be the actual right thing to do. When the time was right he’d tell Derek about their two miracles inside him, their little humans and the man would be ecstatic at the news. Who in their right mind wouldn’t be?

He flashed back to the ending of his conversation with his teacher and friend. The man had tried to convince him, again to come out but he’d refused.

*

*

“Stiles I’m not certain this is a good idea. You have to tell him or someone,” Alan implored.

“The timing’s just not right Alan. I can’t do it yet, not in the middle of all this chaos. You know Derek, he would wrap me up in a bubble and never let me free until and maybe not even after the babies were born. I am his alpha mate even if we haven’t sealed the deal and his immediate second in all things, he needs me to be out there, be active and help finish this. If he takes me out of the game and still worries for me that’s putting them all in more danger than if I were at the forefront working to end this trouble we’ve gotten ourselves into.”

Alan sighed, his eyes searching Stiles’ face for any kind of doubt but he didn’t find any. He switched tact, “Do you think they will not notice. You are different. You’ll become erratic, your emotions all over the place, your appetites will change and by appetites I mean all of them, they’ve already started to alter. Your powers will flare, sometimes beyond your control and just how long do you think they will believe this story you’re planning on telling them. And besides all that the most obvious, you will start to show soon. What will you tell Derek then, you’ve been eating too many curly fries…” His tone dripped with a sarcasm that made Stiles proud and wince with worry at the same time. He shook his head and lifted his chin defiantly.

“That is why I’m going to help end this thing as soon as possible, we’re so close now Alan, I just need a little time.” His hands flailed out, went roughly through his hair then settled at his sides.

The vet sighed again and raised his hands in surrender. “I cannot force you to do something you have set your mind against. As always I only offer my council so I will say this. Be wary Stiles, I am trusting that you know what you’re doing but I also know you don’t want anyone to know before you can tell them but first Derek. Peter is older, though his family didn’t keep hold of the oldest practices, he knows something of the old ways and you know how intelligent and cunning he can is. Be careful he doesn’t put two and two together and figure out your little secret before you are ready to share it.”

Stiles hadn’t considered that and Peter was already so suspicious of him. He had figured out Stiles was keeping something from them he just didn’t know what yet. But if Stiles knew Peter, though he may act like he backed off or wasn’t looking for anything the man wouldn’t let it go. He would have to be extra careful around him or avoid him altogether which in itself might make the man even more suspicious. He looked to his friend and nodded afraid if he actually spoke the waning determination and certainty in his voice would give him away.

“Another thing my friend,” Alan called as Stiles turned to leave, the familiar who had been pacing toward the side of the room moved to pad silently across the floor next to her partner. Freyja looked back at the man as Stiles did. "Be wary of yourself Stiles, your very nature might be your undoing.” Stiles frowned at him in confusion but Deaton continued before the younger man could say anything. “You will sacrifice anything to protect your pack, your family. If it comes to battle you must remember you have two lives of your own that depend entirely upon you, it cannot be as it were.” There was quiet for a moment as Stiles took that into account, another thing he hadn’t as yet considered.

“I will put them first Alan of that you can be sure.” And as he said the words Dr. Deaton wasn’t the least bit worried he didn’t mean them completely.

*

*

As he pulled back into the here and now he realized the whole journey was nearly complete. The car drove over grass and dirt through the trees and he could see the lights of the manor and the man who waited in front of it, leaning against the porch banister with an all too familiar swagger and brooding stare. Stiles drove all the way in and parked his vehicle off to the side between Danny’s and Derek’s before sighing deeply and relaxing into the comfort of his seat.

As his hand settled on the handle of the door, he heard the back door open and quickly close. In his rearview he noticed ValFreyja trotting off into the darkness without a backwards glance. Derek had let her out and she had left him to give them privacy, knowing better to stand between the alpha and his mate on something personal. Derek was on him then, pulling his door open and curling a hand around his wrist to tug him out of the vehicle. Stiles allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and out of the car before steeling himself before Derek could pull him any further. He rested his body against the vehicle and looked into the eyes of the alpha. Derek let his wrist go but settled hands on the frame of the vehicle, efficiently boxing Stiles in with his arms and his imposing presence, and sniffed him as if that would let him onto whatever Stiles was going through. When he detected nothing odd he breathed in deeply and let it out in a hiss of air. “So?” He asked a soft growl into the quiet night.

Stiles took a minute to prepare his body to remain as it were, calm and undisturbed. His heart kept its regular beating and his eyes stayed focused on Derek’s unwavering gaze. “It’s as I said, though I didn’t have all the details yet. My powers are growing, it’s an evolution thing, happens to all of us. But it’s nothing to worry about, I’m not in danger, I just need to re-learn control.” His tone was light and convincing forcing Derek to fight his instinct that something else was going on.

“You’re sure there’s nothing else?” He queued unable to not ask, as his entire being felt like he was missing something and he didn’t like the feeling.

“That’s it.” Derek scowled as if accusing the man though Stiles’ heart didn’t betray his words. “Don’t be such a sourwolf, I told you everything is peachy keen.” Before he could utter another word the alpha grabbed him and crushed him against the warmth and strength of his body. Stiles settled there, melting against the bigger man. He let his arms circle the man’s waist and climb to his upper back and held him tightly as he knew it’s what Derek needed. Stiles was his anchor in all things and he couldn’t afford to have the young majii lost to him, ever. “Anyone ever tell you, you’ve become way emotional.”

“Shut up Stiles,” he groused but Stiles could hear the smile the words pushed through to get out. Stiles became serious once more as he pulled away and Derek reluctantly let him go. “What about Jesse?” He felt a little ashamed for having forgotten the man they had all branded traitor so easily. When he’d left the man, left his mind, there was something wrong or odd about it. He wasn’t sure if it was the man or his own magic that had caused it but Jesse was in pain when he’d withdrawn.

“He’s unconscious. I don’t know what you did but I think he’ll be out for a bit. What did you see in there by the way?” Derek let his hands slide down Stiles arms until one hand slipped into one of Stiles’ own and held it tightly.

“I don’t know,” and it was the honest truth. He couldn’t make heads or tails of what he’d seen in the man’s head any more than he could figure out why everything about everything seemed so wrong to him.

“Let’s leave this for the night,” Derek proposed already walking in and taking Stiles along with him. “I think we have both done enough today.” Stiles simply nodded his agreement and followed the man inside.

***

Four days had gone by and things had taken a certain tone. Isaac stayed away from the manor and everyone in the pack as much as he could. No one blamed him either, for all intents and purposes he had been sleeping with the enemy and everyone now knew it. He buried himself in his work as the Mayor’s aid and when he wasn’t working he stayed out on patrol often switching out with anyone whose turn it was to monitor the perimeter of their territory. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to keep off of the grounds altogether.

Allison, like Isaac, kept away from the manor if only to avoid the urge to go down to see Jesse and break his face. Scott and Stiles had noted that the violent reaction she was having seemed very unlike her but who could rationalize that she shouldn’t feel the way she did. She was just as betrayed as Isaac had been.

Peter remained quiet and watchful as he always had, sticking to the sidelines and monitoring everyone but especially Stiles. The man, as Stiles had predicted never let go of his feeling that Stiles was hiding something so he kept a constant eye on him.

Boyd and Erica seemed to live in their own world with Aric who was gradually becoming more social with the pack. He still seemed to go very dark at times and often paused before responding to anyone as if he were weighing his options or deciding whether he should trust them but aside from that the child seemed to be coping. Stiles had noted he was doing better than expected, unusually so, and worried that the child might have been blocking out the trauma he’d suffered and creating an imaginary world where the Hale pack was his family and he was a completely different person.

Lydia, Jackson and Danny spent a lot more time together as they worked hard on the program Lydia and Danny had developed to track the hunters based on their previous acts and possible projected patterns. Danny felt a bit torn as he divided himself between the manor where Stiles was most of the time and Lydia and Jackson’s place.

Jesse remained a prisoner in the Hale manor. They had moved him from the basement to the safe room Derek had installed when the place was being rebuilt. The entrance lay beyond the wall of the basement and was completely equipped with several cages made of titanium forged with mountain ash bound to the bars to hold any of the wolves should something happen causing them to lose control. Jesse was placed in one of them to be monitored as he’d slipped into something of a coma after Stiles had tried to probe his mind. The man had been out for two days. On the third he’d murmured and cried out in his sleep but he hadn’t woken up til the night of the third day.

 Danny had taken up the task of providing his food and water as Derek in his grudging anger refused almost entirely to feed him at all and forbade Stiles from tending the man as well. Stiles didn’t fight Derek on the decision knowing he had to pick and choose his battles for the moment.

***

Allison took deep breaths as she sat back against her seat in her squad car. Her eyes were closed and her hands drummed a slow soothing beat on the steering wheel. It was getting harder and harder to maintain calm throughout the day. She was so filled with anger and betrayal she constantly felt like shooting something just to take the edge off.

“Allison,” she jumped as she heard her name slightly muffled through the glass of her closed car window. She turned to see the man tapping at the window and waving to her to lower the glass. She stuck the key in the ignition and turned it twice to turn the car on. The glass came down when she stabbed the button with a finger and she turned to the man there.

“Cole what is it?” She sounded weary and a little frustrated.

“I was just wondering when Jesse’s getting back. We had a few things to go over and I haven’t heard from him as yet though I’ve left him a couple messages…” He trailed off leaving it to her to respond.

“Oh uh Jesse I’m not sure. He said he needed some time to take care of something and you know he doesn’t really ask for anything. I’ll get in touch with him and find out when he’s getting his ass back here, I need him myself.” She flashed the man a shallow smile as she finished her quickly put together lie.

Cole smiled back to her and nodded. He tapped on the door of the vehicle and thanked her for the effort before bidding her good night and safe drive. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she didn’t know if she wanted to scream or to cry, or both at the same time.

The ride home had been long despite the speed at which she drove and the distraction of her thoughts keeping her occupied. When she’d finally gotten there, she simply took off her shirt and headed down to the training room. She donned her gloves and proceeded to punch the hell out of a punching bag, the stiff collision of bag and glove encased fist provided some relief from her emotions.

She didn’t hear when Scott had come home and she didn’t hear him walk up behind her, giving her a wide birth and then going around to position himself behind the punching bag. He held it as she punched it, watching worriedly at her. His eyes asking questions she didn’t want to answer.

“You know someone else asked me about him today. I had to make something up again,” she shot out between a right and left hook. Even with Scott’s super strength he could feel the power driving through the resistance he was offering her.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it though,” she punched again this time adding a kick after. “I picked him,” she punched, “I brought him into the circle,” another punch, “I told him things,” another, “and then I let him go there where he obviously,” punch, “helped,” punch “to murder,” punch, “Aric’s family,’ the final blow was a kick that actually pushed Scott to re-establish a steady stance an inch or so off his original position. As she spoke she felt the familiar buzzing in her head of another headache.

“You couldn’t have known Allison no one could, not even Stiles and he’s the one who senses these things. It was never your fault.” Scott tried as hard as he could to console her, comfort her so she didn’t carry this on her shoulders anymore but nothing seemed to work.

“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore, spar with me.” She was already pulling off the gloves with her teeth waiting for him to ready himself.

“Allison,” Scott called but she gave him a look that forced a sigh from his lips. He slipped into a defending stance and waited for her to advance on him.

Allison moved swiftly throwing co-ordinated punches and kicks at all the openings she could find on him but Scott met her with a block or parry at every turn. She hissed with frustration as he did so launching more attacks, allowing her body to move automatically feeling the fight and reacting without as much thought as another inexperienced, unseasoned fighter would. Scott halfheartedly defended even as she pushed him back forcing him almost against the wall. She faked to his right then crouched low sweeping his feet with her leg. That one scored and Scott fell to the ground. Immediately she was on top of him punching. He blocked as best he could but one punch connected with his jaw and Allison’s fist came away bloody.

“Allison!” he called and it seemed to snap her out of her haze. She sat back on top of him and watched with watery eyes as the little cut healed itself on his face, leaving behind a few drops of blood trailing down his mouth. Before either of them could say another word she dipped to his mouth and kissed him deeply. In his confusion Scott responded reluctantly at first but then allowed himself to be used by her for the moment as it seemed to be what she needed. “I’m sorry,” she crooned against his mouth.

Her hands clumsily fumbled at the buttons of his shirt as her mouth moved against his own. It fastened to his harshly and her tongue darted into the warm cavern of his mouth seeking his. He allowed her full control to do as she pleased as he’d tried all else and failed to calm her or bring her some peace. Allison had become so erratic in all things Scott simply gave up underneath her, surrounding his mouth and the rest of his body to her in the hopes she could find solace there.

She lost patience with the buttons on his shirt and simply ripped the material apart in desperation to get to his bare skin, wanting the feel of him under her, needing it like she had never needed anything else. His mouth molded to hers even as she took the lead guiding their tongues in the urgent tango they did. She dragged the heady taste of him deep into herself and breathed against his lips as she pulled back for air. Scott had a way of taking over her completely. She needed him so badly she nearly wept with it as her hands drifted lower to unbuckle his belt and release the growing erection she could feel underneath her body between his legs.

The wealth of material infuriated her as she stood, desperately removing her own pants quickly and then lowering herself once more when all she wore was her vest and socks. She pulled down his pants slightly to give his engorged member breathing room and without hesitation lowered herself down all the way so that he was seated deep inside of her. She gasped at the invasion, her sense of completion stilling her on the inside. Scott growled a low rumble against her ear as he rose to find her mouth again. She willingly took his with hers moving against him, on top of him, eagerly, desperately. His eyes glowed the beautiful amber she’d come to welcome every time they made love, accepting his wolf so completely as a part of him she couldn’t be without.

Fingers tangled in his hair and held him to her mouth as they kissed deeply, longingly. The friction of her tight sheath wrapped around his thickness made Scott groan and growl low in his throat, a sound so sexy it made Allison drip with sweet cream in her hot tight core. Her muscles tightened around him, gripping and massaging, seeking to milk him until they were bound in every way.

Scott’s head drifted to the side. He kissed a trail from her moist lips to her chin and off to the side of her neck where there was a faint line of scar tissue. He licked the flesh there, at the place signaling that they were bound to each other for all time. His tongue swiped again over the flesh, just atop her pulse where he could feel the blood pulsing furiously through veins. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his tongue and her womb clenched at the feeling, the rush she got every time he did this, teasing her skin to react so unusually pleasant. She increased her ride of him as her hands gripped at his hair, tangling in dark locks and pulling slightly when the feel of his cock pistoning inside her slick folds felt so good she thought she would shatter like glass.

Scott lowered his hands to her waist and held firm as he took over. He thrust deeply seating himself completely until they didn’t know where one ended and the other began. He let her grip at him with strong muscles for a moment before he began to relentlessly stab at her wet tight pussy with everything he had. She gasped and cried with reckless abandon all the while clamping down on him every time she felt him hit the tip of her womb with his long thickness. Scott took her to the very edge of control and just before they jumped off the cliff he bit into her flesh allowing his wolf full reign.

He took her faster and harder than ever as he came, shooting hot cum deep inside of her whilst her own body gave out and he felt the warm cream burst and shower down over his cock giving him a sensation like never before. He bound her to him with canines locked into her shoulder. It hurt but it felt so good to her, Allison threw her head back and screamed out his name, the pain of his canines in her shoulder only adding to the heights of pleasure his penis took her to.

When he released her, he lapped up the blood trickling down her shoulder, still more wolf than man, and nuzzled the open wound. He kissed the torn flesh and made his way back up to her mouth. Her shuddering legs finally gave way and she let herself relax on top of him still surrounding his manhood with her wet warmth. She melted into him, resting her head on his chest and letting him hold her there in silence. Scott only then felt the tears against his flesh as she cried softly, an apology, a plea, and surrender of everything she’d been holding onto all that time. He tightened his hold on her and merely gave her time in his arms, a place that for her could heal many wounds if she let it.

“He was like a brother,” She whispered against Scott’s flesh. The words danced along his skin sending tingles of electricity through his pores and arcing through his bloodstream. “I never had a brother or a sister and I…” she trailed off as her voice began to crack so Scott finished for her instinctively knowing where her head was at.

“You lost so much family already. Kate, Gerard and your mother.” He didn’t just mean death. He meant their dark deeds. Allison had lost so much of her family to cruelty, bloodlust and evil out of some mutated or misguided sense of code or self-preservation or even protecting her.

“He was supposed to be my family, the one who understood and did the right thing, for everyone.” He knew she meant for werewolves too. “He was my family like they are yours,”

“Ours,” he corrected but she shook her head against him.

“It’s different, they are my family sure, but they’re wolves I’m still human, he is human. I don’t count the divide but in this it meant something. Now I’m alone again.” Fresh tears slid down her cheek until they fell onto Scott’s bare skin.

“There are others, you have others who believe like you do. I know you were closer to him and you think it’s all gone now but there will be another, many at that. And what’s more you’ve never been alone, and you never will be. If you think you have nothing else I’m here, always have been. I waited for you way back when and I will be with you as long as you want or need me.” He cupped her chin between thumb and forefinger and lifted gently so he could level their eyes. “You will never be alone.”

She leaned in and let the comfort of his kisses take her somewhere far from her feelings.

***

Danny walked back into the room with two beers in hand. They weren’t drinking nearly enough to overcome the healing response of their bodies but it felt normal to throw down a cold one like they always did every now and then. He tossed a beer to Jackson who flipped the cap off with a controlled claw. Jackson settled on the couch and Danny jumped in next to him keeping his body turned to a side so he could see what Lydia was doing on the computer. He had brought over a list of revisions to add to the program but she had insisted she do it herself as it seems someone had led her to believe she wasn’t as good as he was on a computer so she had decided to correct that little issue.

Danny raised his feet and threw them over Jackson’s lap as he took a swig. “How’s Allison?” The question was posed to Lydia as she was most likely to have heard anything from the woman than either of the men.

“She’s not doing that well,” she offered. She stroked the keys a few more times and then turned back to face them. “She isn’t returning many of my phone calls and when I show up at their house or at her work she’s always too busy. I was thinking of just forcing some girl time down her throat but I don’t think that will fix this one.”

“I don’t think we can fix this one,” Jackson chimed in settling his arm over Danny’s leg and bringing the beer to his lips with the other. “I don’t know exactly how close those two were but by the way she’s taking it, they were pretty damn close. Every time I see her she looks grim, like she did after her mother died.”

“I can’t believe this whole thing got so freaking out of control. Not to mention there’s something going on with Stiles’ powers at the moment and Derek is being extra broody trying to deal between Stiles and Jesse. Isaac is a shadow of a ghost, Scott has his hands full and Peter clearly has something on his mind but he’s sticking to the shadows himself. I think the only ones who are presently finding any kind of peace right now are Boyd and Erica. It’s like they’ve formed their own little family with that kid.”

“I know right, but at least they’re helping him deal, I mean how would we survive if our entire family was massacred…” The computer began beeping cutting off Lydia as she spoke. She turned back and reviewed the read-outs that were popping up.

“What is it?” Danny queued already rising to go read over her shoulder.

“It’s working,” she smiled, pleased to finally be getting somewhere after working so hard and finding nothing.

“What?” Jackson jumped to his feet to go stand next to them, though he couldn’t make heads or tails of what he was seeing.

“The program it’s tracked down some leads. Based on data gathered from flights to and from Dunlap which is where we went to,” Danny explained, “we identified passengers with names, occupations rights to carry or travel with weapons like hunters do. It also factors in jobs that allow for the use of or the proximity to weapons and other ordinances that might be indicative of a hunter. Also, jobs that provide access to certain areas that might give hunters a foothold in a community geared specifically to tracking wolves, is factored in. The program then filters the information to track groups of people coming from or going to the same area within the region they have landed in. It tracks each individual and then monitors movement via reservations made, properties rented or financial transactions made based on the information accessed from the previous data collected.”

“Cuz hunters travel in packs,” Jackson added getting the gist of the program and how it was working.

“Exactly, therefore based on the parameters we’ve fed the program it tracks accurately up to about ninety six percent.”

“That’s great so what’s it saying now.” Jackson said hurrying on to the real news.

“Well,” Lydia took over, “According to this, since we tested the program on Dunlap we found a group of people travelling separately but always seem to be in the same general area at the same time. They traveled in on the same day and left on the same day, and…” She stopped when she noticed something else.

“And what?” Jackson urged.

“And,” Danny picked up for her as she shook her head to herself. “Jesse’s name and information is registered in here as well. He didn’t travel on the same day but he left at the same time they did.”

“Oh man, that’s good that’s just what we need.” Danny nudged him as he clearly didn’t realize how affected Lydia was if only on her friend’s behalf. “Babe I’m sorry I know this will be hard for Allison…”

“And Isaac,” Danny chimed in. “This is as much a loss as it is a win. I know Isaac was hoping even though it seemed impossible that maybe we had it wrong.”

“Well we don’t and now we have proof, irrefutable proof. We have to show Derek.”

“Tomorrow,” Lydia finally spoke. It’s late and I’m tired and I’m sure no one needs this at this hour.” She made those suddenly soft eyes at Jackson that he couldn’t resist and he caved.

“Tomorrow.”

***

“Did you manage to get away?” The voice over the phone was soft and beautiful as it had always been in his memory.

“I wouldn’t have called if I didn’t,” Peter responded.

“What’s happening?” she asked, “What will they do with the hunter.”

“We’re holding him for the moment still. Derek is furious and there are a lot of mixed emotions at the moment. We’re waiting on something to shake loose but I fear there may be nothing and if that happens I worry where we’ll go next. I don’t think though, that was what you wanted to discuss tonight.” Peter turned away from the manor once Derek and Stiles entered, and walked off into the dark of the forest. He could hear the woman smile over the phone he held to his ear and it made him smile in return.

“What are we then, to each other?” the question came bold and straight to the point.

“I didn’t think you’d jump right in. A lot has changed since back then.”

“More than you know.”

“I’m not sure how to answer you.”

“Honesty is usually the best way.” Silence fell as Peter tried to order his words and gather his thoughts. She was asking a lot from him and he didn’t want to hurt anyone, not anymore.

“You’re alpha of your pack,”

“And you’re beta of Derek’s.”

“He needs me,”

“But you could leave…” it was a question every bit as much as a statement. She left it there in the air hoping he’d choose an answer that suited her as much as he could live with also.

“It’s not that simple. We’ve only just found each other again. Derek needs me and Stiles…”

“Is not your mate,” Feria heard the sharp intake of breath over the line and lightened her tone understanding all too well. “But you love him.”

“I love them all, they’re family,” he covered quickly. Peter never liked being the one exposed

“But you love him more. You’d give up your own happiness for him.” It was an admittance on his behalf because if she knew anything about Peter, that would endure all these years, it’s that he would never admit to weakness or emotional baggage.

He sighed a moment before commenting, “I wouldn’t have happiness to give up had it not been for him. He saved me, healed me, made it possible for me to be a part of a family again I owe him much.”

“But not everything,”

“Of course everything. Stiles is the reason I’m still here. I can’t leave him just yet, neither him nor my nephew. They still need me, and I need them.”

“But maybe one day,” she said picking through his words at what she hoped was hope.

“Maybe one day, maybe even soon.”

“I can live with that, for now. And you can always visit. After all I’m sure we’ll need an emissary from the Hale pack with which we can conduct more personal exchanges.” Her voice took a darker more sultry tone and a broad smile broke over his face.

“My my Feria Stallin I’m impressed with the way you think. You’re almost as bad as I am,” he teased but she was ready.

“Almost, my darling boy, I’m much, much worse.”

***

Stiles looked up from the bed and watched the steam clinging to the ground as it escaped the open bathroom door. Derek stood there wet and all kinds of delicious with a towel wrapped around his waist. Doe eyes roamed over the man’s back. It was creamy silk over iron and an intense turn on, Stiles found. He watched muscles ripple beneath the man’s skin as his arms moved up to wipe the build-up of mist from the glass so he could see his face as he tried to shave.

Derek’s arms were a perfect combination of hard muscle, pulsing veins and beautiful skin. His hand gripped a razor that moved effortlessly and precise over his jaw. Stiles eyes burned over the man’s mouth, a perfect bow, curved in tantalizing formation, before drifting lover to his neck. Stiles felt heat pool in his stomach as he watched from his position on the bed. He could feel himself hardening and he knew in that moment that pregnancy did very clearly make you horny, well definitely in his case.

Derek’s eyes shifted from the last patch of hair he was tending to, to Stiles own eyes locking with an intensity as he scented the man’s arousal. His smile was slow in coming but as it bloomed on his face, Stiles nearly lost his shit due to how ridiculously sexy the action was. He felt like Derek was purposefully taunting him with the entirety of his perfection. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed and then gave in altogether and rose from it. Derek turned his attention back to his own face, though the smile was still there, a welcoming gesture daring his lover to come closer and initiate what he was clearly thinking about.

Immediately Stiles hands settled on his back and moved upward, feeling the power beneath his fingertips. He came around to Derek’s side and locked eyes with him once more, as he relieved the man of his razor. He slowly and gently pressed blade to flesh and shaved away the remaining hair there, then settled the razor in the sink. Fingers curled around the towel and tugged roughly, bringing it up to the alpha’s face to wipe away the remaining water and shaving cream before he simply released the towel letting it drop to the floor at Derek’s feet.

The alpha stood naked now, before him, a tower of strength and sex, with broad shoulders, an arguably flawless, chiseled eight pack of abs and heavy muscles over the rest of his body. Between his legs a stiff thickened dick hung heavy growing with each passing second, growth prompted by the scent of Stiles’ arousal and need to fuck because to Derek that’s what it felt like. He could see it in the younger’s eyes. He didn’t want slow and sweet, he wanted rough, fast and hard. He wanted the part of Derek that was animal and that didn’t mean his wolf.

As Stiles looked down and filled his eyes with the welcoming increasing size of Derek’s manhood there were a hundred jokes he could make but he didn’t need words. He reached out and curled his long fingers around the warm shaft, smiling when Derek groaned at the contact. Stiles squeezed once, twice a third time. His other hand came to the alpha’s neck, spanning it then climbing it to grip the man’s jaw and turn it so he could lean in and lick a strip across that masculine throat. He felt the alpha’s pulse jump beneath his tongue and it filled him with a kind of satisfaction only mates share. The pleasure of knowing the effect you have on the one you love was priceless. Knowing you could drive them to the edge of their well put together control with just a look, a touch, was invaluable.

He turned the man’s head back and looked into his beautiful green eyes, eyes that looked back with desire, with lust and passion but most of all with love. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Derek lost his will to hold back and closed the distance completely taking possession of Stiles tongue, sucking it into his mouth while seeking entrance for his own tongue into Stiles’. Derek’s kisses always slayed him, no matter what tone they took. And despite that tone, rough or gentle, fierce or sweet, his mouth was always possessive on Stiles’ own and the younger enjoyed that, reveled in it.

His eyes flashed an ivory that glowed the purest white in the midst of dark temptation. He placed a hand on the man’s stomach and felt fire burn through his very core when his fingers connected with the hard muscular abdominals. He pushed the man back all the while maintaining possession of his thick cock that only grew further in his hand. When Derek was backed against the wall he lowered himself, maintaining eye contact as he did so he could take in the alpha’s reaction to everything he did.

He dropped to his knees and lifted the thick member to point toward his lips. He moved in close, allowed the shaft to rest against his cheek, then slapped it there, once, twice. He did the same on the other side of his face all the while watching his alpha in his bare glory, undressed and open for him in more ways than one. He opened his mouth and breathed on the broad head. Warm air danced over the flesh making Derek shudder. Stiles kissed his way down the shaft to Derek’s sac drawn tight in anticipation. He swiped at it with his tongue, licked and swatted the balls with his wet expanse before taking the sac into the hot haven of his mouth. Derek’s hands grasped at his head for support as his legs shook with shocks of pleasure.

Stiles released the nuts and tongued the underside of the scrotum. He let that tongue slide under the shaft and all the way to the head before swirling it around the head and then flicking it at the slit there at its end. He blew on it causing a conflagration deep in the pit of Derek’s stomach. He growled impatience as he waited, letting Stiles have control. Stiles licked down the shaft again, this time allowing his teeth to scrape lightly against the flesh, grazing back and forth forcing Derek to groan aloud and call his name, a soft entreaty.

Finally Stiles reared back and pitched forward to swiftly take first the swollen pink head of Derek’s thick cock, then the entire shaft. He didn’t stop until he felt the invasion of his throat as it constricted against Derek’s length. He’d spent a long time learning all the ways he could please his man with his body and in that time he’d eliminated his gag reflex so that long and thick as he was, Derek could stay in his throat for as long as it took to bring the man to a desperate keening end. Derek threw his head back once he felt his cock slam deep into Stiles. He nearly howled with pleasure. His fingers tangled in the younger’s curls but he maintained his restraint, letting Stiles, even as it almost pained him to go this slow, keep his control.

Stiles hummed, a thing that forced vibration to course through Derek's member with him so deep in Stiles’ throat. Stiles flattened his tongue and undulated it as he moved back off of Derek’s shaft. Once the head was a swollen mass at the tip of his tongue he surged forward again, stopping once more when the dick was deep inside. He continued like that for a while, making Derek beg, “Please Stiles, I need you to go faster, please,” the words were barely a whisper between groans and growls. As if all he needed to do was ask, Stiles increased the pace. He reared back and slammed his face down on Derek’s cock faster and faster, all the while adjusting to his size by opening his mouth wider, relaxing his throat more and flattening his tongue so that the man fit snugly in his mouth. He gurgled so that the vibration would send his lover crazy and it did. Derek lost the will to hold back once more and began pulling Stiles head back and forth over him fast and hard so that his balls slapped against Stiles’ chin while Stiles’ throat clamped around his cock.

Stiles watched Derek’s head go back and his body tense and it was a vision. Every muscle contracted in the man’s body making him look like so much perfection carved out of stone. Stiles reached up to trace his fingers in the deep indentations separating his abdominal muscles. Derek’s roar of satisfaction came as the spurts of semen shot down Stiles throat and he made sure to take as much as he could if not every last drop of the man’s juices.

When Derek’s hands relaxed in his hair, he sucked as much of the cum off of the alpha’s dick and released the still hard length from his warm haven. His tongue started at the man’s navel and licked its way clean up his body until it plunged into his mouth so the alpha could taste himself there. Scarlet eyes flashed at him when their mouths collided, meeting sapphire depths with as much passion and lust in them to rival his own.   

When Derek pulled away Stiles pulled him along until he was pressed against the counter. He seated himself on the sink, allowed Derek to pull off his boxers and then settled hands on Derek’s shoulders to push him down so the man’s head fell between his legs. Derek took him into his mouth, uninterested in prolonging the inevitable. He wanted Stiles dick in his mouth right away and he wanted to taste the man’s release as quickly as he could bring it. The alpha sucked and teased at the younger’s cock with every bit as much suction and skill as Stiles had done to him if not more. He splayed his hands on Stiles’ thighs and pushed them up and apart so he could feast on everything from his member to the tight ring of muscles hiding between two perfect ass-cheeks. He stabbed at the hole furiously making his tongue stiff and long so he could fuck Stiles hole deep with it. The man’s head thrashed from side to side as he keened and gasped.

“Gnnnnahhh, fuck Derek yes, more more.” His cries were met with urgent thrusts of tongue deep inside him forcing only more cries and wails from the man. Derek was ruthless in his assault. Stiles could barely keep his body under control enough to look at the man that was tongue fucking him but he could see between shakes and spasms the man’s face was set in hard lines of lust and dangerous resolve to bring Stiles as much pleasure as he had just given the alpha. Derek released Stiles’ hole for all of two seconds and then two fingers plunged into him. “Der…, ha Derek! Fuck yes!” he screamed his approval as the alpha swallowed his cock whole once more. The man slammed his head down onto Stiles in a crazy reckless rhythm matching the one his fingers plunged to.

Stiles didn’t have the strength to hold on much longer, not when it felt so good to have his cock be violated in so perfect a torture. “I’m gonna…” he breathed, “I’m cmmmaaaa!” he cried desperately. Derek increased his movements suctioning the man’s member with ferocity as he swallowed and released while pumping two fingers deep into his hole so that they tickled against that sweet spot all the way inside him effectively pushing him off the edge of control. Stiles came in Derek’s mouth, his hot cum squirting down the man’s throat until Derek felt it clotting there. The alpha willingly swallowed it all, letting not a drop escape him.

Stiles’ head lolled backward against the sink but Derek wasn’t done with him just then. The man rose quickly positioning the sweet pink head of his fat cock at Stiles entrance and drove deep forcing the younger to cry as he hit gold. Derek pulled out and slammed into him again driving in all the way and then began to thrust at an inhuman pace, his werewolf abilities lending to his speed and the force with which he nearly brutalized his human mate. He drove into Stiles relentlessly effortlessly hitting the bundle of nerves, that each time, sent shocks of intense bliss through Stiles that outweighed the stiff pains that came with being brutalized in his most sensitive place. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He reached forward and Derek pulled him up so that their arms could wrap around each other even as his legs stayed far apart unable to wrap around Derek’s fast moving hips. Derek pistoned into the man filling him up then slipping nearly completely out only to stab him deep and fill him completely again. Before too long a flood of semen was flowing down Derek’s chest as he’d forced a second stream of seed from his lover’s aching member.

Stiles’ muscles clamped around Derek tightly as he fucked the younger man like he’d never done before, like they were two wild beasts in heat. He felt his body tense and the familiar sensation behind his navel settled and then he was cumming deep inside his lover who clung to him for dear life. The sensation of Derek’s seed squirting fiercely against the bundle of nerves deep inside him was unlike anything else. He cried out the man’s name along a string of curses in several languages he’d learned to speak over the years.

The alpha felt the beginnings of his knot and quickly walked them over to their bed where he lay on his back and held Stiles tightly to his chest. They matched their breathing and their very heartbeats as they lay there, drifting in each other’s arms.

“Wow, what’s gotten into you?” he asked but rolled his eyes almost immediately knowing what he’d set himself up for.

“You did, you silly wolf,” Stiles clenched his muscles to emphasize his point, sending a shiver of pleasure through both of them, his, coated with a hint of pain as Derek’s knot unavoidably caused.

“That was different though,” he admitted.

“Count your blessings fool, now shut up I’m trying to dream of us doing it in a few other rooms in the house.” He whispered low against the alpha’s skin. They were both already drifting and Derek smiled at his words and kissed the top of his head lovingly.

“My moon,” he uttered under his breath before he himself succumbed to his exhaustion.

 

 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill my wonderful readers and passersby. Your words help me determine what happens and how fast and/or committed I go/am here. Let me know what you think how you feel, where your head is at and just what's cracking really.  
> Love you guys and thank you guys soooo much for being so interested in this story. For commenting on it and coming back every time I update. I'm always bragging about my awesome readers and you guys truly make me feel special so.....  
> Thanks Again.  
> Coming soon some deleted scenes from the story almost exclusively sex scenes including some what might have been scenes so stay tuned to my works imma have em out as soon as poss. Thursdayschild18 you were part of my inspiration for this so big ups and i've done up an end to that interrupted phone call just for you wink wink.  
> Again Love you Peeps  
> Thank you Peeps  
> Hugs and Kisses  
> Desi  
> ps Leave a damn comment you bad mothers.....(shutting my mouth now)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was slightly more difficult to write as there's a certain order to everything and everything has to fit into that order. I went over and over and over it and couldn't find anything I'd add or change so hopefully I got this one right. Even as i'm posting it I'm not sure I actually did so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

Seven days. That’s how long it had taken before Isaac had drummed up enough courage or, strength or whatever it is you might want to call it, to go visit the Hale Pack’s public enemy number one. He had successfully avoided most of them, all of them for as long as he could, so they wouldn’t have to see him cry about it. So they wouldn’t have to see him hurt, be hurt and fall apart, shattering into a thousand pieces that none of them could mend. He also didn’t want to see their judgmental eyes fall on him, pitying him while silently unconsciously blaming him. Maybe it wasn’t actually there but it’s what he saw when he looked at them and they looked back. Stiles might have been the worst of them all.

Isaac knew he was empathic, knew he could sense emotions. He hadn’t been surprised when Isaac had blurted out that he and Jesse were an item, or rather he was Jesse’s unknowing accomplice. None of them had, well except for Scott but he didn’t really count. Scott, bless his heart was more of a, ‘take it in stride’ and ‘don’t notice unless it’s right up in your face and seriously affecting your life’ kind of guy. But the others, they didn’t seem surprised or even phased like Scott was, Allison, Danny, Stiles and Derek. _Derek!_

Isaac didn’t want to think of how disappointed in him Derek must have been, must be. Derek knew all along and didn’t say anything but this little revelation must have damned Isaac in so many ways in Derek’s eyes. First of all he’d started a new relationship and hadn’t told his best friend a word of it. Secondly he’d started a relationship with a hunter and didn’t bother to enlighten his alpha. Thirdly he’d seemingly helped educate an enemy on everything about the pack inside and out. And last but certainly not least, even after all this, instead of talking to the man, he’d avoided him, for seven days.

_Everything is a mess,_ he thought to himself as he paced briskly through the night to the manor. He’d taken to spending a lot of his alone time outside in the forests. He’d allow his wolf full control to do as he pleased while deep inside he tried to work out his abundance of issues. He’d tried to figure out when there should have been little tells or times when he should have known what Jesse was doing but he couldn’t. The man never outright asked questions directly concerning the pack or its inner workings or the strengths and weaknesses of the members. Isaac always seemed to be the one bringing something up. He was always the one to give the hunter some important little tidbit of information.

The whole thing seemed off balance like it made complete sense though it shouldn’t. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. Jesse never seemed like the diabolical type or the homicidal type either but then again would he have. Kate didn’t to Derek, although continually drawing that parallel seemed inadequate. Kate had manipulated and used Derek to ultimately destroy his family but Jesse hadn’t come after the Hale pack, he’d killed off a completely separate pack with his hunter friends. _How do you do that and be completely fine after_ , the thought drifted into his mind and stayed there a while. Jesse never seemed to change even after he had come back from Northern California. Again how can someone be a serial murderer and be fine with it. Well every hunter had to be a serial murderer didn’t they. Wasn’t that what he was too, he’d killed before. Every member of his pack had killed before including Stiles.

Isaac stepped into the house very quietly making sure the door didn’t open too wide so that it creaked and announced his presence, making sure his footfalls were soft and almost non-existent so they wouldn’t hear him padding across the floor to the basement. Isaac had become a master at hiding himself, probably one of the stealthier and more undetectable wolves of the Hale pack. He’d kept his rendezvous with Jesse a secret. Even though everyone seemed to just know, he was certain he was never followed, and he knew he never smelled like Jesse or vice versa. Deaton had given him a binding of yellow and white monkshood with a sprig of jasmine that he’d promised would nullify a wolf’s scent. Isaac knew the others kept their senses down to human levels, to survive and if something odd didn’t spike their curiosity they wouldn’t turn up their senses to find his scent had changed completely. As long as he hadn’t smelled like sex he would be fine.

The wolf looked about himself as he got to the basement door before slowly opening it and stepping onto the staircase. He closed the door gently behind him and descended. As he got to the entrance to the safe room, he stopped and took a deep breath before opening the room and stepping inside. Jesse was sitting on the ground one knee up, one arm extended over it, head down and eyes closed. Bars were the only thing separating the two men. He barely inclined his head at the sound of gears shifting and the entrance sliding open.

“You look like shit,” Isaac called steeling himself to the flood of emotion assaulting him. Jesse immediately looked up, his eyes were slightly red and his face was bruised and swollen. Isaac internally winced at the sight of the man he’d loved, maybe still loved.

“Your alpha’s clearly not someone you want to piss off.” The words were slow to come but they did, as did the darkness in his eyes Isaac couldn’t identify. He hadn’t seen it before and it scared him to wonder what it was.

“He can be a bit protective when it comes to his family.”

“And that’s you right, you’re _his_ family.” The way Jesse had said his with so much venom and anger easily compacted into one word spoke volumes. “Why are you here Isaac?”

“I.. I don’t know.” Isaac’s lashes fluttered as he looked away. He flailed his hands awkwardly and turned around as if to leave, but then walked over to one of the opposite walls and leaned against it. “Maybe I want to know why, you did what you did. And maybe I wanna know why me?”

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know Isaac.”

“You don’t know why you killed those people, because aside from whatever you and your psycho friends believe, they were people not animals and you murdered them.”

“No I can’t tell you why I did something I didn’t do but there’s no use in having this conversation, you won’t believe me and why should you I mean _your family_ has already passed judgment why should I matter at all.” The words scored a serious hit to Isaac as Jesse spoke them. They did so much inside him, raised doubt, played on his emotions and hurt like hell. “But if you want to know why you, I chose you because I felt like you chose me and I was blessed to have something so perfect so special in my life. You and I just clicked, we matched each other in every way and I never wanted to let that go. I love you more than anything or anyone else I have ever had. You were my constant but I guess I wasn’t that for you. I wasn’t _family_. And for what because I kept us a secret, or at least thought I did, seems to me your family knew all along didn’t they. I thought I was making sure we survived everything when I told you not to say anything. I wanted us to last but at the first sign of trouble you ran away from me.”

Tears were starting to form in Isaac’s eyes at Jesse’s words. “How could I believe you Jesse there’s proof we have proof that you were there. Allison sent you up there because you asked her, we have your flight information to Dunlap and you stayed in the same place the others did according to Lydia’s information. And not to mention those guys from the Stallin pack, they saw you Jesse, they both saw you. How can I believe you when the evidence is irrefutable?” Isaac was yelling now in an attempt to offset pain with anger but it hardly kept the tears from slowly streaming down his face.

Jesse quieted and leaned back against his cell wall. “And if someone told you Derek killed some innocent woman off the street on a full moon night and showed you a video of him doing it. If he said he was innocent, who would you believe?” That one stopped him short because he really did think about it and he really couldn’t answer. He knew in his heart of hearts he would help Derek prove his innocence instead of condemning him under a possibly false accusation. “That’s what I thought.”

“Enough, don’t let him manipulate you Isaac, he’s trying to get into your head.” Derek came down the stairs with Stiles right behind him looking Jesse over, with a peculiar expression on his face. Stiles turned from the prisoner and looked to Isaac. He came to stand by the wolf and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “You ok?” he whispered low and Isaac simply nodded, without locking gazes with the empath. Derek turned to the young wolf to say something himself but Jesse began speaking first.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the commander in chief.”

“Still feigning innocence I see. Tell me Jesse if you’re innocent then why did Allison say you asked her to travel up north huh.”

“I don’t know what Allison’s playing at but that never happened,” his reply was so quick it was like he was waiting for someone to ask that specific question yet again, as if they hadn’t a thousand times already.

“Then where were you all that time you were allegedly in Dunlap, if you weren’t actually there?”

“I was…I..uh. I was uh,” Jesse’s fingers came to his temple and rubbed gently as he seemingly tried to remember where he had been. His brow creased indicating a hint of pain. “I was undercover, uh stakeout for work, police work.”

“So was it undercover or on a stake out?” Derek posed smoothly.

“Fuck you Derek.”

“Not in your dreams. Either way I didn’t come here for this.”

“Come to call for my head then, King Derek.” Sarcasm and anger dripped off of every word. Stiles was beginning to feel sick with the mix of dark emotions in the room.

“Nothing that dramatic, but I have come to a judgment I can live with.”

“Lay it on me then your highness wouldn’t want to take up any more of your time,” Jesse began to laugh. The look in Derek’s eyes changed then, going from anger to malice.

“I’m going to bite you.”

“What?” Jesse called his laughter quieting as he listened.

“I’m going to give you the bite.” Immediately all color drained from Jesse’s face as his brows raised and his mouth became a thin line of displeasure. Wide disbelieving eyes were fixed on Derek who was the one smiling now.

“Nothing amusing you anymore?”

Stiles who hadn’t been a part of the deciding process for Jesse’s punishment, was frowning at his lover in confusion while Isaac’s face seemed to mirror Jesse’s completely. He knew Jesse had a serious aversion to being turned. The man had said as much every time a conversation between the two of them had veered in that direction. From the way he had spoken about it, it was apparent that Jesse would rather die than be turned, and at first Isaac had thought it was silly and somewhat speciesist but then Jesse had explained himself in detail which had Isaac rethinking his judgment.

Jesse had explained he’d seen too much bad done by werewolves to far too many innocents. He’d also explained that not every werewolf found control and his greatest fear was not finding the control he would need to keep from hurting innocent people the way he’d witnessed before. And maybe on some level he had a point. Isaac knew better than anyone life was unpredictable and sometimes plain cruel. And it’s because of that he’d stopped bringing up that particular topic with the hunter. 

It was he who had curled fingers around Derek’s arm before Stiles could intervene. “Derek, I…” Isaac trailed off, unsure of exactly what it was he wanted to say or ask, or object to.

“Isaac what is it?” Derek returned, reluctantly looking away from the priceless face Jesse was maintaining.

“You can’t.”

Derek’s forehead creased in a look of confusion. “Isaac,” he said turning to fully face the man, “don’t tell me you’re falling for his bullshit, you know what he did.”

“I know but giving him the bite…”

“Yes I’ll give him the bite and if he turns, I’ll let him go. Somewhere his friends can find him.” Derek threw the last bit in as he shot a look of pleasure mixed in with disgust for the hunter at him.

“Derek you can’t be serious.” Stiles chimed in, unable to remain silent.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s murder either way,” Isaac pointed out. “He either dies from the bite or you send him to be slaughtered by hunters.”

“The same hunters he helped slaughter an entire family,” Derek bit back scornfully.

“This isn’t who we are.” Stiles offered slipping a hand into Derek’s so that their fingers twined.

“What would you do Stiles.”

“Not this.”

“Why don’t you just kill me yourself,” Jesse called from where he seemed to regain something of himself. “Or don’t you have the balls to do it.”

Isaac knew what he was doing. He knew the man at least well enough to know, if anything he had learned about Jesse wasn’t a complete lie, that he was goading Derek, in the hopes of provoking the alpha to end him swiftly. He’d obviously realized he wasn’t getting out alive.

“I mean after all I really fucked with you all didn’t I?” Jesse’s face went from pained to passive and then relaxed, pleasant even. He donned his best smirk and continued. “Big bad alpha and I ran circles around you. Must feel like Kate all over again, yeah, Isaac told me all about it one night when I was done screwing him six ways from Sunday. If you’re still interested here’s your confession buddy. I tracked that family of mongrels and when I had their plans locked, I called in my buddies to put them down like the dogs they are. Not sure how the little shit got away though, and let me tell you I’ve just been itching to finish the job. Oh well, can’t win em all they say. Was fun while it lasted though I mean I did spend the better part of the last few months fucking your best friend right under your nose.”

Stiles could feel the tension and rage that had built up within the alpha before he’d pulled his hand free. His fangs had grown in and his eyes had glowed scarlet as he walked forward to the cage. Isaac yelped in fear and Stiles could have sworn he saw a welcoming smile on Jesse’s face as he leapt after Derek.

“Derek, come quickly we found them.” Lydia called from low on the staircase where she could see them in the safe room. Derek lunged at the cage, slamming his hands against the bars so that they dented. Stiles grabbed the back of his arm and tugged on it, “Derek come on Lydia and Danny found the hunters, we can finish this later.”

The angry growl emanating from Derek vibrated through the room giving everyone in it a sense of dread. He breathed deeply the moment the rumbling from his throat had ceased. Red eyes pinned Jesse where he sat. Words weren’t necessary. Jesse knew exactly what Derek’s eyes were saying to him and he welcomed it. “Come on Derek.” Stiles patted the man’s back and continued tugging on his arm until Derek peeled himself back from the bars. He slipped a possessive hand into Stiles’ and walked away.

Isaac remained, looking a bit apprehensive but when Derek stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back at him, he followed them out of the room and up to the manor. He trailed silently behind Stiles and Derek until they made it into the kitchen where Danny and Lydia had set up their computers. Danny was seated in front of one while Lydia walked in and took her place standing next to the other. Jackson looked up from his chair next to Danny when the others came in.

“Show me,” Derek said as he briskly entered, Stiles keeping pace with him.”

“Look the program has filtered out the most likely to be hunters. We tested it as you know on Dunlap and have been running it ever since then to find a next possible target.”  Danny had begun explaining quickly as he clacked away on the keyboard of his laptop. Lydia picked up as he stopped, gesturing to the monitor so everyone could see what she was referring to. “This particular group was flagged, and here they are travelling again this time to the city Madera. The flights were only booked today, we have no idea where they are headed after, but we should be able to track them once they touch down.”

“We have to go, today.” Derek began, wasting no time in surprise or pleasure at having found the perpetrators of the Davidson massacre. “Lydia, Jackson, Isaac I want you with me, and Scott where’s Scott?”

“He had an appointment today,” Lydia supplied.

“Call him, tell him get done quickly or reschedule, I want to leave in two hours. We need transportation, Isaac can you organize that again?”

Isaac seemed, dazed, staring off into nothingness. “Isaac!” Derek yelled gruffly, a hint at a growl in his throat. Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder as Isaac jumped out of his trance. “Um yeah I’ll get on that, but do you think it’s best for me to…”

“You’re going.” Derek finished for him and ended any further thoughts on disagreement with the finality in his tone.

“Wait if you’re taking Scott..” Stiles began realizing only then it would be him left behind. Derek couldn’t leave his territory without a leader and with his head beta and first lieutenant going with him, the only other member of the pack with nearly the same authority as he did was Stiles.

“You’re staying.” Derek said as he placed his hands on Stiles shoulders in anticipation of the younger’s protests.

“Derek you and I both know it would be better to have me there.”

“Yes, maybe, but I need you here. I’m taking a lot of the pack and Boyd and Erica are seeing after Aric. Peter is in Dunlap sharing information with the Stallin’s which leaves you, Allison and Danny. I’m leaving him behind to monitor the program in case he picks up anything additional that we could use. He’ll also be tracking the hunters so we can pinpoint their location when we get there.” Derek glanced over at the tech wiz as he spoke making sure his directions were received. “If anything should happen, and I know it’s unlikely but still anything is possible, you’re our best chance at keeping our territory or protecting our home.” Stiles sighed and nodded, knowing Derek didn’t need a fight with him at the moment.

“Good then Isaac get us that chopper, the rest of you make whatever preparations and get back here in two hours time. We’re taking out those sons of bitches once and for all.”

***

The time seemed to go by so quickly as Stiles assisted in the preparations for a contingent of the pack to go off to battle with rogue hunters. He made sure to keep a positive outlook and to continually push that positivity as well as feelings of strength and confidence into each member of the pack set to go. He also restrained himself from picking up on the issue of him staying behind, knowing Derek was adamant and wouldn’t be dissuaded in his decision. Scott was called in and had showed up an hour after Derek had commanded them to action. Allison had come with him to speak with Derek on his plan of action.

Boyd and Erica were informed of what Derek was going off to do and Stiles agreed to call Peter and inform him as well. When the chopper had landed in the yard outside the manor, the pack split up, said their goodbye’s and good luck’s and half of the pack boarded the air craft. Stiles could feel a sliver of dread creeping into his soul as he watched the helicopter pick up of the ground and zoom off into the skies. His hand came to his stomach which had grown a few inches giving him a hardly detectable bump.

“You’re worried,” Danny said walking up behind the empath and slipping an arm over his shoulder.

“I don’t like any of this, and maybe I sound like a broken record by now but something about this whole thing just feels off to me.” There was a raised inflection at the end of his statement that made it sound like a question, as though he was seeking justification for the way he was feeling.

“Are you sure it’s not just nerves about Derek and the others fighting with rogues?”

“We’ve done that before, and I guess I always worry when it comes to fighting. If you’re not afraid going into a fight, it’s the quickest way to get yourself killed, but this is different.” He sighed and leaned into the comfort of Danny’s warm body, his head coming down on the man’s shoulder. “From the beginning of this whole thing, I’ve felt this uneasiness like it was too easy or too right in our faces to be real or make sense. Like things just fell into our lap at the right times leading us here, or maybe I’m not explaining myself properly. Or maybe I’m just getting paranoid and a little crazy with age.”

“Well you’ve always been obsessive,” Danny offered with a smile.

“Hey you’re supposed to agree with me and make me feel like I’m not losing it, some friend.”

“Actually I’m supposed to keep you in check when you’re going nutzo so there.”

“Whatever, I better go call Peter and check in.”

“Yeah I should get back to the computer and try to find the hunters exact location.”

The two men broke away and turned back to the house to get to their various tasks.

***

“I picked up a report of a fire at a lumber mill near the forest over the scanner for the Madera Sheriff’s Department.”

“Do you think it’s them,” Derek’s voice sounded over the phone. Danny had called him as soon as he had confirmed his belief that the hunters were striking.

“The woman who made the call said there were people in the mill yelling, it sounded like fighting. She also said she saw something strange in there and heard growling like dogs. It might not be but it’s worth checking out.” Danny glanced up at Stiles who was standing at the side of his chair staring at the phone as he and Derek exchanged words. The sun had just set outside and the final streaks of gold, pink and purple were finally blending into a deep, dark blue.

“Directions?” The alpha queued.

“Where are you now?”

“Corner of Clinton and Berke, turning onto Sunrise Avenue.”

“Good you’re close, just head down sunrise until you hit the freeway. Get on there, and follow the road south. Get off on route twenty eight, take the first right off that road, should take you down a path through the forest to the lumber mill.” All while he spoke, Danny clacked away at the laptop finding alternate routes and additional information about the area in case he could offer more help.

“Got it. We’re headed there now. Keep us posted.” Derek sounded calm, calmer than Stiles had felt when he was here. He knew that was just him preparing himself for a fight the Stiles had taught him too. Not that a young majii boy would know so much about fighting but he’d learned, that with a clear head and a calmed mind, the possibility of success grows.

“Derek,” Stiles called before the line could go dead.”

“Yeah.”

“Be careful,”

“Always am.” There was a click and then a series of beeps so that they knew the call was ended.

“Liar,” Stiles whispered to himself as he turned from the room to leave.

Stiles had gone off into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. He hadn’t been gone long but when he returned he could feel the difference in Danny’s mood. The hacker had become more offset and worried. Then there was the gasp of surprise or shock that caught his attention. “Danny,” he called turning around to stare after the man, what’s up?” Danny was frowning at the screen as his fingers moved, blurring over the keys.

“This can’t be right.”

“What?”

“This report here.”

Stiles stepped up closer and bent down to get a better look. “I’m not sure I understand what its saying.”

“This report is filed with the Sherriff’s department. It says that there _was_ a fire at the lumber mill I just sent Derek to where charred bodies were found.”

“But how can there be a report filed if the fire was only just called in?”

“My thoughts exactly. There’s nothing from the fire sta…” He paused, struck a few keys and then frowned even deeper if that were at all possible. “This is wrong, this doesn’t make sense at all. There was no report from the fire station a second ago, but here it is now, signed, stamped and everything. That is impossible. Reports don’t get filed until the end of the day after each member of the team dispatched has been debriefed. It’s like as soon as I look for something it shows up...” the man trailed off as familiarity dawned on him and complete understanding lit his face. “This is a hack.”

“So what are Derek and the others walking into?” Stiles posed to the man his face solemn as they shared the same thought.

“A trap,” Danny spoke, giving voice to their fears, “It has to be. Somebody wanted us to find this it’s like, they’ve been leaving a trail that would lead us to this very direction. But how can that be. They would need to know intimate details about us like, me for example, who would know that I would be able to track possible hunters through computers. Who would even know I’m pack. And this isn’t the first time. I tried to tell Lydia before the information we got on Aric’s family’s murder looked weird. Every time I searched for something it just popped up I didn’t have to work for it.”

“But isn’t that what hacking is?”

“No, well yeah kind of but when you’re dealing with government agencies or law enforcement, things aren’t that easy. It was all on the surface and when I dug deeper new bits and pieces just kind of popped up like, it wasn’t… planted properly. We have to warn Derek.”

Stiles didn’t need any prompting. The phone was already in his hand and he was dialing his lover’s number.

“Yeah,” Derek answered and Stiles put it up on loudspeaker.

“Derek I think you’re heading into a trap,” Stiles warned.

“What?”

“Yes the information I’m getting over the internet it’s all planted, it’s a hack, I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner. Wherever this is coming from, whoever planted it, they wanted us to come to Madera and probably to Dunlap too.” There was a silence over the phone as Derek took in the information and weighed his options.

“Then that means they’re probably waiting for us, at that mill.”

“Precisely, you have to turn back,” Stiles commanded.

“No, we have to go, at least to do some recon. Now that we know we’ve been set up we can surprise them.”

“Derek you don’t know the area, they probably set up other traps or surveillance, to pick you up early when you enter the area.”

“Stiles we can do this. We have to. We need to get a leg up on these guys. We’re almost there now anyway.”

“Derek..” Stiles pleaded but the alpha shut him down.

“We’ll just do some recon and make our next move from there.” Before Stiles could protest again, there was a click and a series of beeps and the majii hissed a slew of curses to himself. “Danny,” he said after a few calming breaths, “is there any way to backtrack the hacks, see who planted them?”

“I can try, it’ll take time.”

“Fine do it.” Stiles sighed, his displeasure as he straightened himself up and began pacing back and forth in the room.

“On it,” Danny murmured as he began to work. “I can’t believe I didn’t catch it. The details are consistent it’s just the implant that’s shoddy, should have been obvious.” Stiles stopped in his tracks immediately. He replayed Danny’s words in his head. ... _details are consistent…implant that’s shoddy._ The young empath left the room suddenly and headed down to the basement and the safe room. He opened up the space and stared down Jesse who looked up at him with wary eyes.

“You didn’t kill them.”

“What?” He asked incredulously.

“You didn’t kill them, the Davidson’s, you weren’t there.”

“I gave you your confession I told you I did it now, if this is some kind of game you and your boyfriend are playing I’m done. Tell Derek he can kill me and move on with his life. I’ve had enough of this.”

“The details...”

“Excuse me?”

“The details, you don’t know the details.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Stiles. All that magic gone to your head or something?”

Stiles flailed his arms dismissively as he continued, “How did Aric escape?”

“I told you already I’m not sure.”

“That’s just it. If you were actually there, you would know exactly how he escaped. His father saved him from being cut in half by holding the sword the hunter was swinging before it could cut his son. He slashed the ropes that bound him and told him to run. That’s what Aric told us but you didn’t know that because you weren’t there. When you made your fake confession which I’m betting you did so that you wouldn’t have to suffer through the bite, you said you didn’t know how he escaped. But if you were there you would have.”

Jesse simply looked up at the man shock accenting his every feature, a mixture of joy and mistrust settling in to compliment the more dominant emotion. “You believe me,” he whispered.

“I believe you weren’t there.” Stiles said careful not to give the man too much false hope.

***

 Derek drove the rented van off the road and parked it behind some bushes. Everyone got out, staying alert, flaring out their senses for odd sounds or sights, anything that might let them know the enemy was near or was alerted to their presence. Scott and Jackson covered the van with branches and bush and followed Derek who lead the pack stealthily through the tree line. They stayed low, quiet and far enough from the dirt path so that any vehicles coming to or from the mill wouldn’t see them heading up there.

Nature seemed undisturbed but they all knew better than to let their guard down. Derek halted as they came up to a low incline. He got lower and signaled everyone to fan out and do the same before he began his ascent of the small hill. As he neared the top he took to his stomach and crawled his way up the hill, everyone behind him following suit. He gestured for them to stop before he closed the distance away from the very top of the hill. He could see the mill now but it wasn’t on fire. He could have told that from the lack of smoke or the lack of scent of anything burning. The place seemed untouched, like nothing had been there in a long time.

He stilled himself and increased the intensity on all his senses, reaching out with every single one to find something or someone out of place, anything that could lead him in the right direction, but there was nothing. The mill was a ghost town. There was no movement, no sounds, no heartbeats to indicate anyone had come through. His brow creased with confusion as he signaled the others forward.

They all followed his lead crawling up to the top and their shared discomfort and confusion was evident on all their faces. Scott turned to Derek questioning him with a look. Derek took out his phone and dialed Danny.

“Derek,” he said anticipation for news in his voice.

“There’s nothing here Danny. Nothing and no one and this building is neither on fire nor has it ever been. I guess we expected it not to be but there’s no one here. Where’s Stiles I don’t hear him,”

“Hold on,” Danny said before getting up and running down to the basement to get the alpha’s lover who was standing in the safe room before Jesse speaking with him. “Derek, you’re on speaker.” Stiles turned around to listen.

“Stiles,”

“What did you find?”

“Nothing, there’s nothing and no one here.”

“What,”

“Yeah it’s untouched no one’s been around here in a while. I can’t hear any heartbeats for miles.”

Stiles was silent for a moment as he thought on everything that had happened. His face grew grim as something occurred to him, something he obviously hadn’t counted on before now. “Derek hang in there I’ll call you back in a second.”

“Stiles wait what are you thinking?”

“It’s just something I have to check out. I’ll get back to you in a moment I promise.” Stiles crossed over to Danny and pushed the end call button before Derek had a chance to respond. He turned himself to face Jesse again. “Where were you if you weren’t in Dunlap?”

“I told you I was on a uh police work…” The hunter’s fingers came up to his temple again the same way it had done before and Stiles face grew darker.

“Why do you keep rubbing your head like that, you do it every time I ask about where you were.”

“It’s nothing just a uh little head ache.”

“So where were you then because you weren’t doing police work, you weren’t on a stakeout, so tell me the truth.” He didn’t need Jesse to say anything more, he already knew the answers to his questions but the hunter’s voice came out anyway, a bit strained but sure. He was sure of only one thing.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know where you were? How does that make sense.” Danny jumped in a bit irritated that something was going on and he had yet to figure any of it out.

“It’s not that he doesn’t know Danny, he can’t remember.” Stiles turned to Danny then giving him a dark and worrisome look. “Call Peter now,”

Danny did as he was told, dialing the number and then switching the phone to speaker so they all could hear.

“Yes Danny,” Peter’s voice came, over the line, “Any news?”

“Peter, when you came after us when we went to Dunlap, did you find the place the bodies were burnt?”

“Yeah that place smelled just like…” he trailed off remembering his own family’s massacre.

“I need you to go back there and tell me what you see.”

“Stiles what’s this about?”

“Just do it.” Stiles commanded, his voice filling with authority and power as he spoke. “I’ll explain later.”

“Alright,” Peter gave up reluctantly.

“Good, call when you get there.” Stiles turned back to Jesse for a moment, casting a curious glance over him before looking back at Danny.

“Do you remember when Luis and Mario said they saw Jesse with the hunters at the café?”

“Yeah sure, why?”

“I felt a hint of pain coming from them when they said it. I ignored it because I was afraid they would kill him and we needed to take control of the situation but before that I had my senses completely flared out, when I was trying to catch something off of their emotions and I felt it, pain coming from their heads. Like they were having headaches.”

“What does that mean?” Danny asked confused.

“And Allison,” Stiles simply continued. “When she told us she knew Jesse had been to Dunlap, she was having a headache, she was massaging her temple the same way Jesse does every time he tries to remember where he was.”

“No, not every time, it only just started. I tried remembering before but I couldn’t, and there wasn’t any headache then just a blank in my head.” The man got to his feet slowly as he spoke. Stiles frowned at his addition to the information they had.

“When was the last time you tried remembering where you were and there wasn’t any pain?”

“I think it was the day before we went to Dunlap.” Just then the phone rang and Danny looked at the screen.

“It’s Peter.” He tapped the accept button and put the phone on speaker.

“Stiles, there’s nothing here.” His voice was disbelieving and filled with worry. “I remember the burns, the scorch marks to the ground, the smell of death and decay and vague scent of blood when I passed through the last time. It’s all gone now. No blood, no burns, no smell. Everything is green and normal. The grass and trees are healthy, it’s like it never happened.”

“It was an illusion,” Stiles admitted, finally understanding what was happening. Everyone’s face seemed to show their confusion but his only showed understanding. “Danny it’s like you said, someone wanted to lead us in a certain direction so they laid out all the pieces to bring us to where we are now. The news stories, fake reports and all the hacks, the alleged massacre of the Davidson pack, if they’re even real, the memories gone and implanted. We have been manipulated at every turn, by magic. Whoever is doing this, isn’t a hunter or a wolf, they’re majii.”

“But what about Aric, he’s real he’s here we know he’s a young wolf.” Peter called it from over the phone trying to finish sort through the mess they’d dropped themselves into.

“Yes, he is real. And we’ve been pushing him together with Boyd and Erica. He’s been attached to them from the very beginning. And now he’s isolated with them.”

“We’re all separated from each other,” Danny chimed in.

“Anyone who’s been manipulated by magic seems to have carried out whatever directives they were meant to. Getting close to Boyd and Erica, framing Jesse.”

“But why,”

“To split us apart,” Peter whispered over the phone.

“Peter,” Stiles called alert as the man hushed his voice so abruptly over the phone.

“Someone’s here, someone’s followed me, I have to go.” The phone disconnected leaving Stiles and Danny looking at each other in horror.

“Try Erica, now.”

 Danny dialed immediately but there was no tone on the line. Which meant one thing, the phone at Boyd and Erica’s place was dead. “Their cells?” Stiles tried as Danny dialed again but the calls went straight to voicemail. The two men began moving simultaneously.

“Wait!” Jesse yelled, “you know I’m innocent now let me out.”

“I’m sorry Jesse we can’t just yet. All we know is that almost everyone seems to have been manipulated by magic and you have no recollection of what happened to you for about a week. We can’t take the chance that you’ve been programmed to do something else we don’t know about.”

“Well can’t you undo it or something,” he called desperate to be free.

“It doesn’t work that way. Undoing something another has wrought is complicated, I’m sorry. Until we know more I can’t let you go.” With that he turned away and steeled himself against the man’s protests as he and Danny left the room to go off to save their pack members.  

***

“Are you gonna put it in?” Erica asked Boyd as she settled herself more comfortably into the couch. Aric sat next to her resting an arm on her leg While Boyd sat on his other side. The man got up from the couch and walked over to the television.

“It’s already in there, I put the movie in when you went to plate dinner.”

“So why isn’t it working?”

“I’m trying to figure that out.”

“Keep trying then Mr. fix it.” Aric laughed and Erica followed giving Boyd a carefree look. He returned it and smiled.

“Oh the cords weren’t plugged in.” The man quickly plugged the cables to the dvd player and returned to his seat on the couch. He picked up the remote next to his half eaten plate of food and clicked the player on. The screen lit up that familiar blue and then the dvd began running. Boyd settled back and curved an arm around Aric, who leaned into his body. With his free hand the man brought the glass of orange juice Aric had made them to his lips.

“Mmm, this is really good little man.”

“Yeah definitely, at least better than he makes honey,” Erica chipped in.

“So you’re just full of jokes tonight huh,” Boyd countered.

“Just telling it like it is babe.”

“Mhmm imma tell you like it is later on you can believe that.”

“Shhh,” Aric hushed them as the movie started.

It wasn’t too far into the movie Erica noticed her eyes drooping but she didn’t feel tired. She unconsciously brought her own glass of juice to her lips slowly but surely. She took a swig but then when she moved to place the glass back down it slipped from her hand and fell to the ground, shattering and leaving the orange spill on the floor.

“I’ll get it,” Aric offered, standing up. Erica’s head was slowing down or something to that effect. She felt slow and weak and her vision started to blur. When she looked over at Boyd she noticed his head drooping but his eyes were open and he was trying to lift his head but to no avail.

“I’ll be right back,” Aric said before excusing himself from their company.

“V something’s wrong,” Erica slurred as she tried to move herself towards him. She felt her body fall over slightly and it took forever to pick herself back up.

“I… can’t… move.” Boyd got out between slow intakes and exhales. Erica felt sluggish but he could barely move his body at all. She reached out for him and immediately he heard the loud crackling of electricity as Aric shoved the taser against Erica’s neck. She slumped over falling into an unconscious heap on the floor. Boyd settled his gaze on Aric. “What…”

“Oh I put a little extra in yours, you’re bigger you know,” the boy pointed at the glass of juice Boyd had eagerly finished to show his support for Aric who had done something for them of his own accord. “Every thing will be ok don’t worry.” Boyd’s eyes flashed amber but turned to their natural color when the young wolf pushed the taser against his neck as well, pulling the trigger and sending volts of electricity arcing through his body.

Boyd’s eyes closed and his body gave way so that he fell to the ground next to Erica.

***

After she’d turned the third corner, she, realized she was being followed. The blue Honda had been trailing behind her for some time but she’d ignored it as there were so many other things on her mind and the car was hardly inconspicuous which made her dismiss it as a threat. She’d assumed if anyone would try following her they’d do it with something less bright and stealthier. After she’d turned onto so many roads only to find the car still behind her, she couldn’t take the chance anymore.

Allison pushed on the gas increasing the speed of her own car. She clutched in the vehicle, shifted into fourth and upped her clutch slowly before pressing down on the gas pedal. The vehicle behind her kept up the pace but this time closed the distance between them so that it was right up behind her.

She cursed under her breath before slipping her siren up onto the roof of the car and turning it on. She’d thought the person might not have realized she was a cop because she’d not been driving a squad car but they responded by ramming their front into her back.

Allison added more gas cursing again. “What the hell,” she mumbled as she reached for her firearm. Her car jerked forward as she got rammed again, forcing both hands back to the wheel. She tried to turn the vehicle but the unknown driver surged forward once more pushing into her mid swerve causing her to lose control of the vehicle as it went off the road and slammed into a tree.

It was her seat belt that saved her from being thrown out of the vehicle. Pain burst behind her eyes and she could feel the trickle of blood running down her face from where her head had smashed into her wheel. The front of her vehicle was completely wrecked and her windshield had cracked and shattered so that pieces of glass lay all around her, some leaving cuts on her face and hands. She heard something slam and tried to look but her head wouldn’t cooperate. She shifted her hand around on her side reaching for her firearm once more. This time her hand closed around the cool metal of gun.

She tugged it free of the holster and held it at the side of her leg ready for whoever had closed that door she heard. Ready for whoever had run her off the road and was obviously coming to see if she was either still alive or to take her away. She could hear the footsteps now. The crunch of shoes in the grass as they made their way to her. She saw the shadow as it approached and heard the hand tugging at the door handle. She aimed her weapon just over her lap, even as she couldn’t turn her head completely to see who was coming.

When the door finally pulled free and the dark shadow of the person’s body filled the space she pulled the trigger firing one shot that definitely scored a hit. “Fuck!” she heard, a man’s voice. From the sound of it she hadn’t hit him fatally but that was the last thing she could think before he grabbed her head and slammed it against the wheel causing darkness to take her consciousness.

***

Peter slipped the phone into his pocket, and slipped further into the trees. He’d heard the person before they’d heard him obviously. He stopped to listen carefully before launching himself up a tree and climbing until he was high enough that he could comfortably wait out the one who’d followed him. He saw the shadow approaching slowly, cautiously, probably wondering where the man had gotten to.

As soon as the person was beneath him he jumped down and reached out landing on their back and bringing them down under him. “You realize stalking is illegal,” he said as he wrenched the two hands he’d grabbed behind his stalker’s back.

“Peter what are you doing?” Andrea yelled her voice filled with the pain shooting up her arms. Peter released her immediately, surprised.

“I’m sorry I thought you were…”

“Thought I was what, jeez you could have broken my arms man.”

“Why were you following me?” He asked suspiciously.

“I wasn’t following you, my mom asked me to come get you.”

“Your mother left this morning on business she said,” he countered then, more suspiciously.

“Yes and she’s on the phone, she called dumbass,” the young woman replied rubbing her arms.

“Oh,” he said then his eyes went dark as he studied her. “Where’s the phone then and why does your heart keep beating so irregularly.”

Andrea’s eyes widened as she regarded him coolly, “Ooops.” Just then Peter felt the two sets of hands grabbing his arms. Before he had a chance to react Andrea had swiped at his stomach with her claws. Not deep enough to cause lasting damage but not so shallow that they were superficial. He felt the blood start to leak from his wounds and as he looked up. She drew her fist back and slammed it into his face, effectively knocking him out.

***

The phone rang, once, twice, three times and continued to do so until Allison’s voice came over as her pre-recorded voice message. Danny sucked his teeth and pulled the phone away looking fearfully at Stiles.

“Shit,” he hissed. “Try Peter again.” Danny complied dialing but the same thing happened with his phone. They had given up calling Erica and Boyd because their phones were disconnected and their landline was cut. “Call Derek,” he directed as he turned the wheel of the car into a narrow lane. They were on their way to Boyd and Erica’s to make sure they were safe. It was the only place they could go. They had no idea where Allison was and since her phone kept going to voicemail they couldn’t find her unless they brought Danny to a computer where he could track her gps but they didn’t have the time for it.

The line rang once and then Derek answered.

“Derek are you still there at the mill?” Stiles asked almost frantic.

“Yes we went inside to see if we could find anything.”

“No no get out Derek get out now. It’s a trap whoever’s doing it has been planning everything. They’ve split us up. Boyd and Erica’s phones are down, Peter was being followed and I can’t reach Allison, you have to get out now!” Stiles yelled. 

Derek turned to address the group inside the mill that had all looked up to him worried, having heard Stiles warning, but it was too late, the doors had closed around them leaving them in the near dark. A hint of light spilled in from an overhead open window. Derek ran for the door but as he approached it, he lost his momentum feeling the familiar force that pushed back at him when he got close. He stretched a hand forward and tried to reach the door but it was like pushing through a solid titanium wall fused with…

“Mountain Ash,” he called.

“What,” Stiles said over the phone. “No,” Stiles could feel the tears burning behind his eyes to get free.

“Stiles I’m sorry.” That was all he heard before there was a loud crashing noise and then a hissing followed by coughing and yelling over the phone.

Someone had fired three canisters through the open window and as soon as they hit the ground, the canisters began to release a gas that dulled the senses of the wolves until they went away all together one by one. The gas filled their lungs bringing forth heaving coughs until it felt like they were choking on the poison pumping into the enclosed space. Derek dropped the phone and grabbed Isaac, the nearest to him and pulled him along looking for a way out but there was none. Jackson clutched a rag to Lydia’s face while Scott tried to throw himself at the wall but he was thrown right back to the ground and went unconscious with the impact.

One by one they fell, until Derek was the last one standing, losing his consciousness one agonizing second at a time.

The phone clicked out ending the call in Danny’s hand and he sat there stunned. Tears slid down Stiles’ face as he brought the car to a screeching halt on the main road outside Boyd and Erica’s house. He and Danny remained glued to their seats, unable to move or breathe at the thought of what just happened.

“They’re not dead,” Stiles reassured, though he was losing his shit inside.

“How…” Danny began but couldn’t finish.

“I would feel it. I’m connected to the pack bond in a different, more precisely stronger way than you are, I would know if they were dead, if Derek was…”

“What are we gonna do Stiles.”

Stiles took a few breaths before wiping at his face. “We are going to find Boyd and Erica, then we’re gonna find the son of a bitch who thought it would be cool to fuck with my pack and then I’m going destroy him.” The man whispered the words into the grim silence and that more than anything else gave Danny a sense of purpose. They exited the vehicle and moved to enter the house. Their eyes both glowed, Danny’s a deep green, and Stiles a swirling ivory that shifted to sapphire. The front door was open but the house was empty, they could both tell. Still they moved cautiously making sure they were ready in case they came across someone who could mask themselves from wolves and majii.

When they entered they both could smell that Boyd and Erica weren’t there. But there was something strange, something they couldn’t quite put their fingers on. Until they entered the den, where the blue screen of the television made by the dvd player lit up the room making it seem eerie. There was broken glass on the floor and something stained the ground where the glass had shattered. The two could smell Boyd and Erica on the couch strongest but they were no longer in the house.

“What’s that,” Danny said catching a movement in the corner of his eye. There was something of a living shadow on the wall behind them. It was hidden from the light as it lay just out of distance of the blue light. Danny moved to the furthest wall and flipped the switch there to illuminate the room. When Stiles turned back to see what was there, his eyes widened. Spelled out on the wall using moths all of the same color and species was a message laid out for him. Like they knew he’d come to find it there, at that exact moment.

**_Checkmate Stiles I’ll Be In Touch_ **

Stiles moved forward his brow creased his head aching with the pain of loss and the rage of vengeance beating at him. He reached out a hand to try and get a feel for the magic used but as soon as he got too close the moths flew off in a flurry of black and brown. Danny covered his face while Stiles watched the creatures fly off exiting from every open space they could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think. The story is going into overdrive now I can tell you that. Things are heading into that denouement of the first intertwining group of plotiness so stick with me we're almost there. Also I can tell you the big pregnancy reveal isn't far away so hold on with me guys I promise you won't regret when it happens. (and btdubs it's not happening in the next chapter but it will happen in less than five I think). That's all I'm giving you cuz you're such awesome readers. Thanks for all the continuous support from you guys it means the world to me.  
> Keep posting your comments, queries and contributions I love hearing from you, nothing is taboo.   
> Keep an eye out for my works, I have a new deleted scene coming out, involving Lydia, Jackson and Danny and some delicious naughtiness.   
> I also have a new story for AO3 I'm working on that is Sterek but is alternate universe period drama in which they are both royals of the United Kingdom before they were so united.   
> So keep talking to me peoples I love you guys and thank you so much again....
> 
> Kisses  
> Desi


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I have to apologize for the lateness of my post. Please understand though, everything had to go on the back burner for a while. My boyfriend was in an accident and had been hospitalized. I've been spending most of my down time taking care of him while he recovers so it's taken me a little while to get back to the old Microsoft Word. Anyway here's chapter sixteen. I can't say much I don't wanna ruin anything, but alot happens in the next chapter or so so just stick with me and I'll ease the tension and anxiety kay.   
> Have at it then folks.

The resplendent golden chains receded from their connected hands until the room was once again lit by only the dull fluorescent bulbs. Alan looked up to Stiles, the frown on his face telling so much more than his words ever could have. He didn’t know anything, he couldn’t have, even after using the link and going through Stiles’ memories of everything that happened. Alan Deaton had never been interested in living the rest of his life bound by the complications of his calling. The druids had always been as they were, people bound to nature and magic with a certain obligation to the supernatural they could not ignore. Especially when it had to do with the creatures their own magic had helped to create. But who actually knew if it all were true. The oldest majii living today, born when they were still druids and all their power was bound to the nemeton couldn’t say and neither could anyone else.  

The society of druids, however, did evolve over time, as they continued to do as time flowed. They went from being druids to emissaries to majii living for one purpose, to maintain who they were and all the secrets and power that came with it and to keep the balance in the world. They were given a choice. Each chose the life they led and that’s what Alan had done. When the next leg of evolution had come around, he chose to enjoy the rest of his life the way he wanted as normal as possible. The only reason he still dipped his hand into the murky waters of magic and supernatural activity was when Stiles and Derek needed him.

 After the moths had disappeared and even the signature of magic was gone, Stiles had stood there, in the same spot for a long time, nearly half an hour contemplating the fact that he had no idea what was really happening, why it was happening or how to stop it. Danny had had to shake him to bring him out of his own head. Once he had surfaced, the tears came unbidden. No matter how much he wanted them to stop so he could at least see more than just the blurry distance ahead, the torrents refused to let up. Danny had to drive them back and they’d sat in silence for almost the entire ride, breaking the silence only once when Stiles had called the only person he knew that may be able to help, to meet him at the Hale manor.

“I don’t know Stiles…”

“Alan please there has to be something, anything you can do or tell me,” Stiles pleaded. He was sitting with his head in his hands as he leaned into his lap. “They have Derek. They have everyone, whoever is doing this…”

“And you don’t have any idea who might want to hurt you like this?”

“No this makes no sense. This is majii, clearly, and powerful too, judging by the illusion of the death site of the Davidsons, and the tampering with everyone’s head. It would have been flawless too if it weren’t for my own power. The reason they were having the headaches is because when this… witch used their power on them it was unfamiliar. Their bodies have grown accustomed to my magic, I use it around and on them all the time. The foreign energy signature was like an invader the brain was trying to co-ordinate an attack against. It’s the same for Luis and Mario. Their emissary at the time they were young and their parents died, Valentina, She used her power on them all their lives, the change in magic touching them, that’s what gave them their headaches. So this is definitely druid or duroch?”

“And it’s clearly about you,” Danny pitched in low and detached. Stiles winced and Danny immediately regretted his words. “I don’t mean that…”

“It’s ok Danny I know what you mean. And you’re right, this is about me, but I haven’t had any kind of contact with any other majii since we went to the caves of the first tree.”

“That was years ago…” Alan let out.

“Give me something Alan, anything I don’t care but we **need to find them** ,” just then the bulbs in the lamps on the table exploded leaving them in relative darkness. Danny jumped back and Stiles flinched as he looked up to the sparking lamp. His eyes flashed and the wire disconnected from the wall cutting off the power to the lamp completely.

“You have to keep control Stiles,” the elder commented giving Stiles a stern look.

“Are you joking right now.” Freyja padded into the room then as Stiles got to his feet and the room seemed to shrink back while the air felt heavy. “Some maniac has clearly manipulated almost everyone we know or have come into contact with, in some elaborate plot,” the ground began to rumble and roll lightly, then gradually more viciously, “to separate me from my pack in order to what, punish me,” another light bulb exploded on the wall, “or kill us off,” another went, “ and for what I have no fucking idea, but if we don’t figure this out, Derek and the others could be dead!” the entire fixture above their heads exploded and shattered into thousands of pieces.

The shards fell to the ground and Danny and Alan covered their heads but each piece simply held in the air as Stiles seemed to effortlessly catch them with a single thought. The pieces floated down to a safe distance above the ground. Stiles let out several harsh breaths and once he finally sank down into the couch, and his face became a sullen mess, the pieces dropped to the ground.

Alan’s eyes softened as he watched his friend. “I’m truly sorry Stiles. Can you still feel them?”

“Danny has stopped, but I can still pick it up. It’s very faint though and it feels more distant every minute like someone is building a wall between us, one I can’t travel over or through, how is that possible.”

“You should know by now Stiles anything is possible. If they’re all being kept enclosed in mountain ash it could block you,”

“Not completely,” Stiles countered.

“There are other ways, but we can track them.”

“How?” Stiles queried a slight bit of hope escaping in his voice as he turned his face up to look at the man.

“By tracking the one responsible. If we can find his signature, the magic he’s emanating we should be able to find exactly where they are.”

“What do we need?” Danny asked, “Can I do anything?”

“Yes we need to go to my house everything we need is there, except for one thing I usually keep it at the office.”

“Just tell me and I’ll find it.” Danny was determined, they all were. Their family was abducted and it was time to get them back and end this mess once and for all.

Deaton informed Danny precisely what he needed to find and then told Stiles to come with him and they would all perform the ritual at his house. Stiles had stopped him for a moment and left their company to go to the safe room where Jesse was still being kept. As soon as the door opened the man was on his feet and slamming on the bars.

“You need to let me the hell out of here! Right now, you know I didn’t do this!”

Stiles simply walked over to the door, removed the key from his pocket and unlocked it. Jesse stopped short for a moment, seemingly shocked. Slowly, he exited the cell he was just previously confined to, still a bit suspicious. He walked past Stiles a distance and then stopped to breathe as though the air outside the bars had been different from what he was forced to breathe all those days he’d been locked up.

“I need your help.” Stiles uttered the words so softly Jesse nearly missed them.

“What?”

“You have to help me, us.”

“You have some balls, Stiles, I don’t have to do anything.” And he was serious. He didn’t feel inclined to help anyone at that point least of all the ones who’d taken him captive. He turned away from the young majii and began walking away when Stiles said the one thing that would truly get his attention.

“Isaac’s in trouble.” Those words stopped him dead in his tracks. His head tilted to one side, and he closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for the way he felt and the fact that he couldn’t deny it.

“What’s happened?” He questioned, still looking away.

“They’ve been taken, I don’t know by who all that’s left is Danny and myself, and you. We’re going to find them and we’re going to get them back and we could use your help.” Stiles was completely honest and there was not an ounce of worry or defeat in his words. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would fight until they were all safe even if it meant giving his life for them.

“I…”

“You don’t trust me and I have no right anymore to ask you to, but I will because we have something in common. Isaac and Allison, you and I both love them. Thing is, whoever took them also has my mate and all the rest of my family so I know you know you can trust I will do whatever it takes to get them back.”

“Even if it means sacrificing me…”

“Wouldn’t you sacrifice yourself for him?” Stiles asked, and the question held its own answer.

“What do we do?” Jesse countered as he turned a half smile on his face.

*

Deaton had driven back to his home and Stiles and Jesse had followed in Stiles’ own vehicle with Freyja lying on the backseat. He familiar’s agitation was palpable. She was so in tune with Stiles she felt as he did yet she rarely had as perfect control over her emotions as he did. When he’d communed with her it had been obvious that she could give him no answers either, which made sense, she was as Val had informed him, not a psychic or omniscient. Danny had met them about thirty minutes after they’d arrived and set up for the ritual. Alan had placed a map on the floor in the center of the room. It showed all of Beacon Hills because they had deduced whoever was doing what they were doing was there in the city and most likely with Derek and the pack as well.

A single Ice blue candle was lit toward the north of the map. The candle sat atop a piece of coral acting as its base and around it was a vine of purple wolfsbane. Deaton said it was meant to cancel out the supernatural element of shifters so that the magic they searched for would remain precise to majii. Danny had brought a pouch of garnet shards that Deaton had directed him to find in a drawer in his office. Alan took the bag and held it upside down in Stiles palm, emptying the contents.

“I will use my blood to provide a control, a sample of what we are. That way I will define exactly what we are seeking. When I say, drop the garnet over the map and we should have our answer.”

“What does it do?” Stiles asked wanting to understand exactly how it would work so that he could do it again himself if need arose.

“The garnet is a powerful stone, it will be attracted to the peculiar shift and accumulation of energy. Essentially it should pinpoint where all majii in Beacon Hills are presently.”

Deaton picked up a stiletto dagger that was placed next to the map and pricked his finger without hesitation as he began to hum. His eyes glowed a soft green. He held out his finger over the map which seemed to attract a haze of smoke from the burning candle. The wisps of smoke danced over the map causing a light fog that maintained a circle around the perimeter of the map. Deaton squeezed his finger and a single drop fell until it splattered on the map. The blood drop seemed to seep right into the map and a soft fiery glow rippled from the center where the blood had fallen and outward until it had covered every inch of the map.

Alan turned to Stiles then, “Now,” he instructed and Stiles complied, dropping the blood red stone shards over the map. As they fell from Stiles hand, they almost seemed to slow down before finding their marks. Two pieces landed right on top of each other over the address to Alan’s home indicated that he and Alan two majii were located there. Several others simply hovered over the map until they simply scattered around the edges of it, just outside it’s perimeter, all except one. The last moved closer and closer, until it nearly landed but before it could, the piece shattered with an audible crack.

Stiles looked worriedly over at Alan who mirrored the younger’s expression. As Stiles opened his mouth to ask his question it came, the laughter, first a stirring in his head as if something was moving around in there. It quickly evolved into a soft hum like a vibration, that gradually intensified until an eerie silence took its place, followed by the laughter.

_Ha ha ha._

 He heard the sound of it accompanied by three claps of mock applause. Again Stiles looked to Alan who looked just as confused as the rest of them. Danny’s brow was furrowed and his gaze was troubled as he searched the two other men’s faces for answers but neither had any to provide.

_You tried to track me, and thought I would not anticipate such a move. Stiles tsk tsk tsk, did I not say that I would be in touch._

There was a breath of collective silence before Stiles spoke. As he did he turned about to look for the source of the magic connecting him and the others to the unseen speaker. “Yes you did. Somehow I couldn’t trust you’d do so in a timely fashion. You have my family.” It was a statement not a question. If there was anything Stiles knew it was that whoever the man was that he was speaking to had the pack, all of them and that they were most likely alive somewhere. He grimaced as his eyes settled on the fluttering of dark brown wings that drew his eye on the wall closest to the open window.

_Yes of course they are here with me._

“Where’s here?” Stiles pressed seeking the answers he really needed to find them and save them.

_All in time, it’s rude to hurry guests when they’ve come to visit. Didn’t your mother teach you that?_

“My mother’s dead.” The words were meant to have come out a hiss of anger and venom, a ward against whatever darkness was plaguing them even but not a soft whisper as they had actually been spoken.

_Oh I know,_ the voice answered and Stiles could have sworn there was the smallest hint of remorse in his tone, but chalked it up to a trick of the mind, _in fact I know everything about you._

“Yet I know nothing of you,”

“Who are you?” Alan queued, tagging himself into the conversation.

_Aaah! Alan Deaton, of course, I knew that somehow you’d find yourself in the middle of this. You never could separate yourself from a righteous cause could you, or Scott McCall or Stiles Stilinski, could you? If I didn’t know better I’d say that soft spot you have for those boys is more of a hard spot._

Deaton scowled as the words echoed in his head. “In the name of the council of the elder druids, I demand you name yourself.” Alan’s tone was a command, a compulsion. His face was twisted with anger, probably as much as Stiles’ which is something Stiles could say he’d not often seen from the otherwise cool and collected man even in the face of the worst danger.

_Don’t you dare use the council to command me! Have we forgotten declining their request to have you join them. You decided that you wanted more normalcy yet you can’t help but to get tangled up in each and every one of their messes can you?_

A knowing look passed between Alan and Stiles.

_Every time the boy stubs his toe you come running with the hopes it would need a magical solution._

“I’ve had enough of this bullshit, where the fuck is Isaac?” Jesse jumped in, his patience wearing thin.

_Jesse Lopez, my little scapegoat, still in love with the littlest wolf are we. My my my I didn’t peg you as quick to forgive, or have we forgotten how he abandoned you to his masters when you were innocent of all crimes._

Jesse winced internally. His mouth opened but there weren’t any words he could say to defend or exonerate Isaac. He knew intellectually that the man must have been influenced by magic but even still, he thought Isaac should have fought harder for him. And just like that, as though the disembodied voice was reading his mind the next words he’d spoken had cut Jesse deep or deeper rather.

_You know, if I’m being completely honest, Isaac may have been one of the only people whose minds I didn’t tamper with. So when he was betraying you, allowing his **family,**_  and the voice stressed the word the same way Jesse had when he and Isaac had argued last, _to hold you responsible of crimes you hadn’t committed he was doing it of his own free will._

Jesse’s eyes widened in shock and then his face fell. He had been holding on to the hope that somehow he could forgive the man for not believing in him because magic was at play, but if it wasn’t, if magic had no part in Isaac leaving him alone and as prisoner and patsy to Derek and the rest of the pack, how was he going to forgive that?

“Don’t listen to him,” Stiles called, “this coward can’t even show his face, hiding in the shadows, sending moths with messages,” he spat the last one as he cast another glance at the upper wall near the window where the moth was perched. “He’s a trickster, and a liar he’s manipulated all of us, you can’t believe anything he says.”

Jesse looked up at Stiles but the hopeful reassurance he tried flashing didn’t register at all. He simply nodded and turned away remaining quiet once again.

_Name calling is beneath you Stiles. Besides I do want you to find me, it’s just so rude if you try without my permission. I sent you my little friend, follow  her and she will lead you here to me and your beloved family. The emissary stays home and so does the familiar. The others, because I know you won’t leave without them you will blindfold. Oh and make sure you block their ears with a few ear plugs. Follow the instructions or I will sacrifice your entire pack and reap the power their blood will give to the nemeton._ The threat was icy cold and Stiles had no doubt the truth in the majii’s words could stand uncontested.

“How do I know they’re still alive?”

_Come on Stiles you can’t play me just to hear your boyfriend’s voice. Whether they are or not you’ll come, besides you’re smart enough to know that all this, was done just for you, which means, they’re still alive and kicking, well maybe not kicking._

“Why are you doing this?” Stiles whispered into the open air.

_Come find me and you’ll see._

 As those words slowly faded into the loudest silence Stiles ever experienced he felt the withdrawal of power as they all did and knew the speaker had cut off the lines of communication.

“I don’t understand, how are we going to find him?” Danny queued stepping forward, agitation obvious in his walk and vibrating off his body.

“The moth,” Deaton answered, my guess is when you’re ready to go it will fly back to his master.

“So we’re going then?” Danny asked again looking at Stiles pointedly this time, who nodded his head once.

“And you’re going to blindfold us and block our ears?”

“Yes,”

“And Deaton’s staying here with Freyja?”

“Yes,”

“And we all know that this is a trap?” It was Jesse who asked the next question.

“Yes we do, but do we care?” Stiles countered.

“Let’s go then, I need to make a stop first.” Jesse turned to leave and Stiles moved to follow him.

“I’ve got you covered,” Stiles replied. Jesse turned around looking at him curiously, his face returning to an unreadable mask but Stiles could read his emotions and knew the hurt he was dealing with, the hurt he had contributed to. He had known something was off since the day Aric had come to them but he never tried to figure out what or went with his gut.

“Weapons right?” Jesse nodded. “In my car I have everything you need.”

“I doubt that,” Jesse replied and started walking again.

“Trust me, I have everything you need.”

“Let’s not forget what happened the last time I trusted you,” the hunter shot out disdainfully.

“Stiles,” Alan called out, reaching to hold onto the man’s shoulder as Stiles familiar, ValFreyja padded around to stand next to the vet. Stiles turned around again and gave him a knowing look.

“I know, I’ll be careful, don’t try anything Alan. I don’t know how long this guy has been planning this or how big this whole thing is. Anything you do, I bet my life he’ll know about it so please…”

“The most I’ll be doing is praying. No one knows yet.” He reached out to brush fingers against Stiles stomach. Stiles turned immediately to look over his shoulder at Danny who was looking at the strange moth threateningly, as if he were about to squash it. Stiles turned back to face his friend.

“I’ve been an idiot. I should have known, there is no such thing as a right time especially in our lives. When we get out of this, I’m telling him, all of them as soon as possible.” Just then he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the vet embracing him tightly. “Thanks Alan, I couldn’t have dealt with everything without you you know.”

Alan returned his hug and squeezed him just as tightly. “You would have been fine, now go save your family.” Stiles pulled away, glanced down at ValFreyja and with that one connection of eyes communicated everything he needed to. He then nodded to the vet who nodded back before letting the younger go completely. Stiles walked over to the moth and stared at it before nodding again and the creature took flight, hovering in the air a moment before fluttering out the window.

Stiles and Danny walked out into the dark and made their way to the car, where Jesse had found Stiles stash of handguns and rifles. “You weren’t kidding,” he said as he admired a case of wolfs-bane bullets before setting them back and closing the trunk. Stiles walked around to the driver’s side and noticed the moth settled on the hood of the car. He got in, waited til everyone else did, blind-folded them with two of three rags he kept in the glove compartment in case of windshield wiping emergencies. He plugged Jesse’s ears with a couple of ear plugs he kept in his car in case his ipod stopped working, when Scott drove him around and insisted on playing ridiculous lost bands he’d stumbled upon, which tended to be either loud and uncomfortable or soft, slow and depressing. For Danny, he placed his ipod headphones in the wolf’s ears and turned up the music full blast. That was also kept in case of Scott emergencies. As soon as he started the car, the moth took off and Stiles followed.

The moth led Stiles fast and long through the night. It had taken nearly forty five minutes to get to where they were going and Stiles had become certain he had no idea which roads he’d turned on to after they had taken the third dirt road through some kind of forest shortcut. He’d thought they might have been going in circles meant to disorient Stiles but then he’d known what the whole point of blindfolding and ear-plugging the others was. They may not have really considered it because of the crises on their hands.

Stiles certainly knew Jesse wasn’t wondering why he couldn’t see where they were going, he was contemplating Isaac not being under some spell and still not fighting for him which in his head meant their entire relationship needed to be re-evaluated. He was probably even wondering what he was doing in a car definitely en route to a trap for a man who didn’t love him enough to stick up for his innocence.

Danny was most likely either trying to lose himself in the melody of the playlist he was currently listening to or trying to quiet down the music to listen to his thoughts screaming at him that his friends might all die tonight.

Stiles though, he’d thought of everything. He knew he’d been one step behind all this time because he refused to listen to that voice inside that told him something was off. He’d set it aside and let others take the lead because he had preferred to enjoy the calm their lives had taken. He’d enjoyed not having to run or chase or fight for a while and because he’d let his guard down, they were in this mess. On the way to his nemesis’ house, and whoa he had a nemesis, if this weren’t the most dire of circumstances he might have actually enjoyed the fact that using that word in reference to himself in real life had become necessary.

The moth had flown quickly taking him on main roads and back roads and side roads until he wondered how many different kinds of roads could one town that often claimed to be small actually have. Finally they had pulled up to somewhat of an abandoned building and the thought did flash through  Stiles mind that Beacon Hills seemed to have as many abandoned buildings as it did people who got murdered by some form of big bad, which in case people had to wonder, was a lot.

He removed the blindfolds from the others and had them relieve themselves of the ear plugs, before exiting the vehicle. “Do you hear anything?” Jesse asked looking the building over suspiciously. Stiles could feel the man steeling himself as he flared out all his senses to get a feel for who was around but there was nothing he could detect which must have been some trick the majii he was up against, was using.

“No,” Danny replied, sounding even more frustrated.

“You won’t,” Stiles picked up, “This is his house, we won’t know anything for certain until he wants us to.”

“So we’re just gonna walk in through the front door?” Jesse questioned, his fingers gripping tightly the gun he’d pulled free of the holster around his waist.

“Yes, there is no other way. This guy has had years to plan whatever this is, jumping through the roof will not be a surprise, in fact he’s probably expecting it which means walking right in through the front door is the only idea that works right now.”

“Fine, we do this your way, again.” The words were an accusation, because Jesse wouldn’t easily forget the last time he’d trusted Stiles and ended up in a cell and he wasn’t about to let Stiles forget it either. Stiles nodded to him and looked over at Danny.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he answered sounding a bit calmer after having taken a breath, or rather more focused on his determination to retrieve his friends, his pack. Stiles took a breath as he looked over the building once more. It was large and seemingly unimpressive with one door he could see at the front entrance and several windows doting it’s Grey colored exterior.

“Let’s do this then,” he pushed off, walking in through the large doors of the building that had been left ajar. As he entered he noted the stairs on either side leading to the second floor which was quite the climb up from the first. Everything seemed strangely dark as he couldn’t see much past the metal railings which usually meant, **Not Safe.** Ahead of him was a wide near empty space, Empty except for the several cages that seemed to hold each member of his pack. He saw them all, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Peter, Erica, Boyd and Derek. They were all bound in their respective cages, the wolves by vines that Stiles had to assume was woven together by mountain ash, while Allison was bound by a measure of chains. They all sat or lay on the ground looking exhausted and worn out like they’d been overworked.

There seemed to be a momentary hush and then Stiles and Jesse was stepping forward at the same time. “Isaac,” Jesse called, relief and fear in his voice at the same time. The captives all seemed to look up one at a time and very slowly like they were far too weak to focus.

“Uh uh uh,” they heard and there was amusement in the tone of voice that echoed throughout the building, the same voice that had spoken in their minds, the voice of Stiles’ nemesis. “Not so fast there Mister Lopez, you don’t get the prize without actually going a few rounds first. Jesse looked up and saw the hooded figure standing there. Immediately he freed his other pistol and raised it to aim but started firing before he had a solid shot.

The hooded man didn’t flinch yet none of the bullets seemed to hit him. Stiles eyes began to glow as Danny growled but before they could move the swooping sound of bodies falling could be heard and they realized why they couldn’t see the upstairs area. Whoever he was, Stiles’ nemesis had been concealing his back-up there. Several wolves jumped down to the lower level. Stiles could make out all the members of the Stallin pack including their Alpha Feria as well as a very large group of werewolves with whom Aric stood. A woman came closer to him and pushed him behind her, teeth bared and eyes glowing yellow. The resemblance was striking. A man joined at her side his scarlet eyes burning bright and as Stiles looked from one to the next he realized what he must have known for a while now. The Davidson’s were never killed they were all just a part of the plot. 

There was a stillness that lasted mere seconds before Jesse began shooting. Despite being outnumbered at nearly ten to one. His aim was impeccable. Before the wolves moved he had fired six shots of wolfs-bane bullets into near fatal places, putting down five of the four wolves he had been gunning for. Danny leapt out into the fray to swipe claws at the opposition while Stiles channeled as much alpha power as he could to pump into the man.

He stepped forward to find three wolves heading for him none of which he recognized. His eyes burned hot ivory before swirling into a bright and cold sapphire. His hand raised and pushed outward and is it did so all three wolves went hurtling backward repelled by an unseen force. His face was a mask of rage as he pushed forward. He pulled fistfuls of mountain ash from a pouch at his side and tossed it at the ground where the three had fallen. The dust immediately encircled them, sealing them in where they couldn’t escape.

Another came up on his side but he ducked before she could swipe his head off. He kicked her leg from beneath her and twisted her arm over his own so he could throw her to the ground. As soon as she hit, he tossed another handful of mountain ash at her which trapped her like it did the others.

He didn’t have time to look over at Danny as he knew there was only one thing he could do to end this. He continued moving, heading for the majii in the hooded robe at the end of the room who was moving towards Derek’s cell. As the man reached it Stiles drew on his newfound power, pulling the door off of each cell so that they collided with the door flying towards them from the opposite side. The door to Derek’s cell narrowly missed ramming into the hooded man as he neared. Stiles focused then, trying to connect with all of his pack and fill them with power but before he could achieve absolute focus, another wolf, this time, one he recognized as Luis from the Stallin pack flew at him from across the room. He grabbed for mountain ash, spun around and tossed the dust at the flying wolf which hit him in mid-air and forced him back, like a large weight smashing into the man’s body.

“Stiles.” He heard the call and turned. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the scene ahead of him. The majii had pulled Derek out of his cell and dragged him to the middle where he held a blade under the alpha’s throat. A blade that glowed with blue and orange grinds of monkshood. Stiles raised a hand and felt his power wrap around the knife. The majii looked passed him and nodded and he heard the doors behind him close. He waved his hand but nothing happened.

He tried again but still there was no response. The power had cut off. He tried flaring out his senses, reaching out with magic, any magic, but there was nothing. He turned and saw that the wolves behind him had captured Danny and Jesse but hadn’t killed them. They simply held them down and waited.

“Isn’t that just a bitch!” The man exclaimed.

“What have you done?” Stiles questioned confused.

“Fraxinus Excelsior otherwise known as European Ash, or did you think wolves were the only ones with a kryptonite. Get it, superman reference I know how you love your cartoons, comics and comedy, I’ve learned quite a lot about you brother.”

“European ash.” Stiles echoed, his mind racing to identify what the man was saying and understand.

“Yes it works quite the same way mountain ash does, just against us instead of them, which is why it’s uh one of our best kept secrets, and well, let me say, what’s up with the whole damn ash family. Now to the point, you’re finally here.” Stiles shook his reeling head and ignored the revelation of the ash for the moment.

“Yes, I am. And I know what you want, so let them go, and I will stay in their place.”

“Stiles no,” Derek groaned but Stiles merely turned up his chin and stared pointedly at the man who finally swiped the hood down and looked up smiling. He was fair toned had a small pointy nose and high cheek bones which gave him a certain kind of beauty however dark. His eyes were brown and his dark brown hair was long and curly, going down onto his neck.

“So you finally figured something out huh.”

“Well when you asked me to blindfold Jesse and Danny and give them ear plugs I knew it was because you knew that when you let them go, all of them, they would try to find me. And you can’t have that can you? Not when you spent all this time setting this up just so you could corner me.”

The man clapped setting the blade aside for a moment, knowing he didn’t need it anymore. “See how smart you can be when you listen to yourself. I won’t even tease, that’s exactly what my plan was. No one died, no one was meant to. I don’t want to kill anybody, I just needed you to give up. To give yourself over to me willingly.” He turned his attention to the wolves behind Stiles and inclined his head, “Load them up, take them home.”

The majii moved then, going from each opened cage one at a time and cutting free the wolves he’d captured. He finally unchained Allison and his own packs of wolves took hold of the members of the Hale pack. The man made another round and kicked openings in the ash circles Stiles had used to trap some of his opponents. Stiles began running, stopping only when the wolves growled as they made their way over to the Hale alpha.

“Relax, let him say his goodbyes,” the majii ordered as he turned to watch. Stiles closed the distance between him and Derek, fell to his knees and grabbed the man’s head pulling it to his chest. Derek expelled harsh ragged breaths as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“Stiles… huh, Stiles you cc… you can’t.”

“Hey you, I’m gonna be fine, ok, I will I promise, this isn’t the end ok it’s never the end.” He pulled Derek up to look him in the eyes before kissing him deeply, pulling his ragged breath into his mouth and breathing for him.

“Stiles,” Derek murmured weakly as he pinned him with a stare, “I won’t leave without you. I refuse, to leave you here…”

“Hey come on now,” Stiles interrupted knowing their time was coming to an end as the alpha wolf that must have been Aric’s father moved closer. “Now listen, Derek listen to me, remember when I made you watch Moulin rouge all those times,”

“Stiles I don’t wanna…”

“Come on entertain me,” Stiles pleaded.

“It always made you cry,” Derek relented with a huff.

“Remember the final song,”

“You said it was our song,”

“Never knew I could feel like this, like I’ve never seen the world before, come on you remember don’t you…”

“Stiles…”

“Derek please,” he urged glancing up every few moments at the Davidson alpha who looked back to the majii, waiting on a directive from him as he watched on, his expression amusement and some measure of awe.

“Want to vanish…” Derek began.

“Yes..” Stiles urged again.

“Inside your kiss, every day…”

“mhmmm” Stiles pulled away and nodded before he hugged Derek’s head to his chest again.

“…I’m loving you more and more,” the alpha finished with a sigh. As he held Derek to him he caught the grim looks of his pack who were still conscious, and tears falling from Scott’s eyes as he no doubt thought he was losing his best friend.

“Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,” and as he spoke the words Derek tuned in to hear it, that heart beat that belonged to him, his. It sounded strange overly fast like had been sounding for a while. Every time he’d asked or tried to ask about it Stiles either distracted him with sex or abruptly left the room. The too quick beat was like a beacon to him signaling home filling him with comfort, especially now in the worst of times. He continued to listen to Stiles words as he finished. “Come back to me and forgive everything.” There was something about the words that secretly always made Derek’s heart break but he’d never told Stiles, or maybe it was the man who’d made him want to weep with his emotional response to that damned movie.

“Seasons may change, winter to spring.”

“Take him,” the majii commanded and the alpha moved in to grab Derek who tried to struggle but it was futile. Stiles simply relinquished him and finished their song while Derek was still conscious to hear him.

“But I will love you until the end of time. Come what may.”

Alpha Davidson punched Derek before he could give any more trouble and Derek went down, falling unconscious with Stiles as his last sight before he faded away. “You won’t hurt them?” Stiles asked, turning his attention to the majii standing there, staring at him seriously now, as his wolves walked away with his captives.

“They’ll be fine Stiles it’s just you and me now.”

“Who are you?”

“Jade, Jade Seraph a pleasure to finally meet you brother.”

“Let’s get one thing straight here, we may both have magic in our veins but that does not make us the same,” Stiles spewed venomously.

“That’s not what I meant Stiles. When I call you brother, it’s because I mean you are my brother, by blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what's what guys. Hopefully I can find some more time to write now that Aiden's home. Also I had already finished the first chapter of my other story if you guys wanna check it out, I believe i gave a brief descrip in the notes of the last chapter so do what you do guys, I named it. The Alpha King and The Highland Prince. Your feedback counts, so let me know. And thanks again for those of you who stick with me and support me it means alot!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dudes and dudettes, we will so chat at the end of this chapter but for now enjoy....

There was a stillness in the entire building. It was just Stiles and Jade left there. He stood looking at the man, his face completely blank in response to the words the man had just spoken. Jade looked back at him eagerly, unsure what he was expecting the man’s reaction to be. He certainly didn’t expect the sputtering laughter that finally burst free from Stiles lips after a few moments of registered silence.

Stiles doubled over as he laughed at the other majii. Hands came around to hold his stomach as he shook uncontrollably. Maybe he’d exaggerated the laugh a bit, surely it wasn’t that funny an idea but the more he considered it the funnier it became. “Of all… the evil… plots…” he broke off after shooting out those few words between guffaws. Jade’s face fell as he watched on while Stiles slowly calmed himself and managed to stand to his full height once more.

Stiles sighed and then took in a deep breath, “Seriously though, of all the evil plot bunnies in the world, you chose the ‘Luke I am your father’ route.

“I can see why you’d be amused, of course the idea seems far-fetched…”

“Far-fetched, dude that shit is just not possible. Unless you’re either accusing my dad of stepping out on my mom or having an illegitimate child, when she passed which are both so unlikely it’s ridiculous.” Stiles’ face slipped back to its previous mask of disdain as he was not the least bit impressed.

“That would of course require me to be accusing your father of anything, which I’m not.” Jade offered the words suggestively as he monitored his so-called brother, watching him connect dots and piece together a truth he had to recognize on some level.

Stiles became even more serious, his brow furrowing in disbelief, “Are you trying to imply that you and I share a mother.” He didn’t give the man a chance to answer the feeling of being disrespected by Jade was overwhelming. The man was clearly using Stiles dead mother to rile him up which was far from anything Stiles could accept. He lunged at the majii his fist coming up high as he stepped forward quickly to attack. Jade simply sidestepped a half beat quicker than Stiles had moved. He raised his forearm to block the punch before twisting it around so that his wrist turned and his fingers clamped around Stiles’ own wrist. He pulled the arm down and spun around so he was behind Stiles.

Jade pushed him away and stepped back, his floor length robe billowing around him. “I’m not implying anything Stiles. I’m telling you, Claudia Stilinski was my mother, just as much as she was yours, and I can prove it.”

Stiles froze. His breathing ceased. He always forgot to breathe, he was told that enough. “This should be good,” he whispered, opening his eyes finally.

“Stiles, look at me,” Jade’s request, seemed a hard thing to comply with. Stiles didn’t move. He just started breathing again. Pulling them in deep and expelling them harshly as though it were a chore. “Stiles,” Jade declared this time, “look at me.”

Stiles turned around to face the man, their eyes met, brown and brown, the exact same shade. Eyes that were held in faces that were so similar it would have been hard to dispute what the man was saying if it all depended on looks alone. Their hair was alike in every way aside from the fact that Jade’s was longer than Stiles’. They shared the same ears and the same bone structure, something Stiles father had commented many times he’d gotten from his mother. Stiles shook his head. “No.”

“You see it don’t you. You see you in me.” Jade smiled, but it wasn’t smug or boastful it was more along the lines of pleasure at being recognized.

“It doesn’t mean a damn thing, people look like other people all the time, they’re called doppelgangers. So you’re a look-alike stranger or an ancient witch created an echo of us like on the vampire diaries. Either way you’re not my brother and you need to stop talking about my mother…”

“Wake up Stiles. You know it’s the truth, you can tell. Why do you think you never recognized my influence on the others, felt my magic when you were near them? It’s because the same magic that runs in you runs in me. Claudia’s magic. She was our mother, I can show you.” Jade took a step forward and Stiles backed away just as he’d moved.

“I don’t trust you.”

“That’s the understatement of the decade.” Stiles only then noted the faint accent in Jade’s speech, it sounded Irish or Scottish, it was so faint he couldn’t tell which. Jade smiled as he took another step this time cautiously, slowly, easing himself into Stiles space. “But I don’t need you to trust me. You want the truth, I know what that is, so… what’s it gonna be.”

Stiles remained quiet for a while as he pondered the man’s words. He would be kidding himself if he tried to deny that he wasn’t curious. Even though he didn’t believe for a second that it was even remotely possible that Jade Seraph was his brother. Even if every fibre of his being was screaming for him to run and deny this lie until he was put in his grave. “How?”

“The blood knot. Have you read about it in your studies of our art?”

“It’s like a spell that ties blood relations so that they can see what their relative has seen, know them completely, or something to that end.” Stiles called upon the information he could remember from when he’d studied books and scrolls he had found on everything related to the druids and their heritage.

“Long ago, druid families used the blood knot to pass information from one to the other, from father and mother to son and daughter and vice versa or however need be. It could only be performed by those who shared a blood-line.”

“Well we can’t do magic here, you made sure of that,” Stiles pitched in quickly, running out of wiggle room.

“Come with me.” Jade began walking as soon as he spoke the words. Stiles stared after him and then glanced back at the door on the far side of the room. The entrance he’d come in through and his entire family had been carried out of. How long would it take for him to get across the room? Would Jade even be able to stop him before he got free and was able to command his power again.

“Come on Stiles, I spent all this time planning this entire thing. I have two packs of werewolves under my control, do you really think it’s best to defy me now?” Again there was no smug tone or boastful arrogance in his words. He was merely doling out the information so Stiles would make the right decision. Or at least one that didn’t threaten the lives of others.

Stiles turned back and followed the man behind a partitioning wall that separated the front part of the building to the back part where there were two doors leading to two rooms. Jade took them through first. The door opened to a short hall at the end of which was a flight of stairs taking them down into a basement area. The room was wide. There was a cell down there and a table with several instruments on it including two large satchels. As soon as Stiles got down a few of the stairs, he could feel the connection to his power again. His eyes glowed brightly as he continued to follow Jade. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Jade turned and Stiles noticed the man’s eyes glowed as white as his own did before they started turning blue.

“Give me your hand,” Jade said as he pulled a small knife from within his robe.

“Excuse me,”

“Stiles the blood knot, requires actual blood, so give me your hand.”

Stiles reluctantly lifted his hand to the majii who took the blade and poked its point into the center of Stiles palm, before doing the same to his own hand. “Blood of my blood,” he uttered as he put the dagger away and clasped his bleeding hand to Stiles’ own. Instantaneously, Stiles felt a jerking of his body as if he were being pulled forward. He seemed to be falling through a wide expanse that seemed dark except when thousands of flashes of light passed him by in ten second intervals. It was like looking through a telescope at a patch of empty space and then quickly turning so it passed several stars before stopping at another patch of empty space. Slowly, the flashes became images that started to play out as he passed them.

_A baby in the arms of a man surrounded by several people, all cloaked, in a rather stereotypical way. “Jade died to bring him to us, we will honor her by remembering her through him. Jade Seraph is to be his name.” The man that spoke was the one holding the baby, his eyes glowed a soft amber as he looked down on the child. “You are our great hope now Jade.”_

_The images moved again until they reformed to show a child running through dark caves. The time of day couldn’t be discerned. The child ran and ran until his feet bled. He couldn’t have been more than twelve. His curly dark hair blew back behind him while some of the strands plastered across his face in the sweat that had formed on his brow. Without warning, the child was thrown back after hitting some unseen barrier. His body hurtled through the air, but before he hit the ground someone caught him. “What do you think you’re doing Jade, you know you cannot leave this place.” The man spoke with a thick Irish accent._

_“You’ve lied all this time, the child sobbed as he tried to fight his way free._

_“Lied about what child.”_

_“My mother, she wasn’t the woman who died birthing me. I heard the others talking. I have no father to speak of and now I’ve found I had no mother here either.” The boy slammed his small fist against the man’s chest._

_The man sighed, “If you were a bit older you would have found all this out child. Your mother of course was not Jade, she was a druid woman who we respected and admired. She left us and refused to join the council to live with her human husband. She doesn’t know of you Jade. We procured the necessities to bring you into this world secretly. She was a powerful druid, the council needed that power for the future so we found a way to obtain it.”_

_The images blurred again before opening out to another scene, in which the boy was peering into a glass that held the reflection of Claudia Stilinski. She was lying in a bed looking worn and tired but still ethereal. Stiles saw himself at ten running into the room and climbing up onto the mattress next to her. His face was sad though he tried to smile and be happy for his mother. “Mommy, daddy’s here.”_

_Jade looked on with envy momentarily but it slipped away when he focused on Claudia. “This is my mother.”_

_“Yes child that is your mother,” the druid confirmed._

_“Can’t I find her?” Jade sounded eager and hopeful._

_“No child, I’m sorry but the woman is ill. She will not last much longer.”_

_Jade’s head snapped back, “Can’t you save her, we must do something to help to heal her.”_

_The man simply shook his head. “I am sorry Jade, but there is nothing we can do against this. Our power is bound by nature and this is a natural ailment she suffers. We cannot undo what nature has wrought. The only magic that could save her is blood for blood. Just who’s life would you offer the nemeton to keep hers. A woman who didn’t raise you and doesn’t know you. A woman you do not know. A woman who’s made her peace with her passing.”_

_Jade turned back and whispered the word anyone, to the glass. As he watched on for a few more moments, tears slid down his cheek. The images faded then and Stiles felt as though he were being swallowed._

Finally he came back to himself and pulled his hand free of Jade’s. The majii simply stared at him solemnly, “If the blood knot wasn’t enough, you’ve seen how I found out about my mother when it was too late to mean much.”

***

The darkness circled outward as Derek opened his eyes. His body felt leaden, like he was a vampire awake in the middle of the day. Almost immediately he was sitting up and looking around him. The rest of his pack was strewn all over the Hale manor’s front lawn. The scarlet glow engulfed his eyes as his head tossed back and he roared loud into the night. The pain and anguish parallel to the anger and rage in his sacrificial cry to the moon was tangible.

The rest of the pack was awakened immediately all of the wolves eyes glowing as they did so. They all tossed their own heads back and howled along with Derek, his cry a compelling command to join with him and offer their own screams and pleas to the moon as he did. When the last sound was ripped from his throat and the silence had fallen his head dropped and he whispered just one word. “Stiles.”

They had been out there for a long time. Jesse had gotten to his feet and walked over to a dark corner where he could lean against a wall and be as tiny of a distraction as he could what with his own emotional turmoil broadcasting, not that he was interested in making anything easy for anyone. He did however, acknowledge and respect the sacrifice Stiles made for his pack. The man had given himself up in place of everyone else and that needed to be met with his own personal moment of silence. Peter eventually stood and helped Derek up. The rest of the pack found their legs as well and helped each other into the manor.

Isaac stopped for a moment, lagging behind the others so he could look to Jesse who couldn’t bring himself to look back. Isaac took a step toward him but Jesse flinched, unconsciously. The small action caused a swift intake of breath from Isaac who looked like if he stuck around he might have cried. Instead of risking it, he simply turned and briskly walked into the house.  

It must have been another ten minutes Jesse had been standing there when he saw the two flashes in the darkness. He squinted and reached for his weapon suspicious of the activity until he saw who it was. Deaton and ValFreyja walked through the forest to the Hale manor. Jesse stepped forward, “What are you doing here?”

“I had to come, I knew this might happen, I’m sure Stiles did too…”

“Then come inside, both of you and explain to me just what he was thinking Alan.” Derek had come out the moment he heard Deaton’s voice. Alan gave Jesse a look and then looked up to Derek before nodding and walking up into the manor, ValFreyja preceding him and Jesse following.

Derek led them into the living room where the pack was spread out, their faces a mixture of grim and pissed. Erica looked like she’d been trampled. Boyd held her closely and it seemed as though it was all that kept her from falling apart. Scott kept bringing a hand up to Allison’s forehead where there was a bruise and several cuts. Danny was pacing in one corner while Lydia and Jackson watched him worriedly, their own hands clasped tightly. Peter stood near the door, his arms folded across his chest.

“So talk!” Derek hissed.

“Derek,” Peter warned, his face stern. “Alan what can you tell us and please nothing cryptic, as you can see none of us are in the mood for solving a sphinx riddle at the moment.

Alan watched ValFreyja walk off to stand near Derek where she could nuzzle his leg with her head in comfort. “I don’t know much more than you about this whole thing. All I can tell you is what I’m sure Stiles was thinking. He must have been planning to get you all out by offering himself in a trade.”

“How would he know that would work?” Peter asked cutting Derek off before he could say anything.

“As it has turned out when this whole elaborate plot was constructed, you all being kidnapped was not the endgame. There was a message left for Stiles. This majii contacted him and told him to come. He also told him to blindfold and plug Danny and Jesse’s ears since they would be accompanying him, obviously so that they could not identify the route Stiles was taking. Stiles must have realized this person was giving him an option. Why keep them from seeing the route if you’re planning on killing them. This majii was always planning on letting you all go, is my guess. He’s wanted Stiles all this time.”

“Why?” Scott asked. The man was keeping himself well together in the face of losing someone who had been his family for more years than he could count, a brother his entire life. His eyes were dark with the worry and fear even as he donned a fierce expression.

“And how the hell did he gain control of two alphas and their packs?” Jackson chimed in.

“I don’t know why, what’s this about controlling two alphas?”

“We were abducted by a pack of werewolves. I didn’t recognize them,” Lydia offered.

“They must have been the Davidson’s,” Boyd chimed in, turning back to Erica quickly when she flinched at the sound of the name. “Aric drugged Erica and myself. When we came to at that building we were being held in, he was standing with a pack of wolves. The way they stood over him and reacted with him… I’d say they were his family.”

“The same family he insisted was massacred, all part of the trap.” Peter sounded annoyed and bitter as he continued. “I was taken by the Stallins. Which means this guy is manipulating two wolf packs to do his bidding.”

“I can only imagine that he is manipulating their pack bond in some way similar to what Stiles does.” The mention of the name from Deaton jostled something in Derek.

“I don’t care about any of it. What I want to know is how we find him.” Derek finally spoke, significantly calmer than he’d been previously. He lowered himself into a seat and placed a firm hand on Freyja’s head when she came to sit near him.

“Maybe we can do that spell again…” Danny started.

“What spell?” came Scott.

“That won’t work,” Peter intercepted. Deaton looked up questioningly at the man who answered the question in his eyes. “This druid, or majii or whatever, Jade I believe he called himself, he’s using European ash. He’s had it fitted to the entire building which means...”

“There’s nothing I can do to find Stiles. The ash will bind Stiles power and render any magic within its circle null. Not to mention cancel any magic I use against it or for that matter, to find anything within it. That must be why it took so long to for the garnet to place the third signature.” The last part was more to himself than for the others.

“Then how the fuck, are we supposed to find him. I can’t lose him, not to this, I refuse to.”

Deaton looked up at him, his eyes pinning the alpha with a strangely heavy stare which usually meant he had thought something up. “Maybe there’s another way.”

“What is it?” Derek asked harshly.

“You, Derek.”

“What, how can I find him. I’m pretty sure if I could have I wouldn’t be here.”

“You’re a werewolf your abilities are governed, half by your humanity and half by your animal nature. The emotional connection you share with others, the stronger they are the more attuned you are to them like, for example when…”

Derek’s head jerked up immediately, “…one of the pack comes within range of me and I automatically know, like I can feel them. Or Stiles, I can always, feel Stiles, or hear his…”

The alpha’s mind did a reel of every time they’d had some piece of the same conversation.

_“Can you hear my heart all the time, like, at will?” Stiles had asked him several years ago when they’d become a thing. They had taken to spending as much time together just before Stiles was planning on leaving for college. He was straddling Derek on the couch, arms around his neck while Derek held firmly to the younger’s waist._

_“What?” Derek was confused at the time as the question had come from left field._

_“My heart, can you hear it whenever you want, wherever I am?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Scott says he can hear Allison’s heart anytime he thinks about her. Almost no matter where she is, he always knows where because and this is what he said verbatim, ‘her heart is like the most awesome drumbeat I’ve ever heard, like the drums on a Petoria song.” Petoria was a band Scott had started listening to around the time he made the comment. Stiles looked up at Derek who was trying very hard not to laugh, until Stiles said go ahead and he released it. Stiles smacked his head lightly, smiling. “So,”_

_“So, Scott needs to work on his endearing descriptions of his girlfriend. I don’t know what’s funnier, that he said that or that he compared her to Petoria.” He leaned in to nip Stiles’ neck and lave the flesh there._

_“Derek…” Stiles whined._

_Derek drew back and looked him in the eyes, smiling. “It’s not that simple. For werewolves, we constantly turn our abilities up and down to fit in. We’re still half animal though, the need to be in control and protect is always there. Those we care about the most, their particulars stick with us whether we like it or not. So for example, I know your heart inside and out the sound of it is embedded in my head, I can tell it apart from every other heart beat I ever here.” Stiles had been about to reply when Scott yelled for him._

_*_

_Derek and Stiles were curled up in their bed watching Moulin Rouge for the third time. The scene at the end when Satine was initiating the finale song came on and Stiles started to sing along. He’d known the entire movie word for word by then. “Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing..”_

_“Actually I can, and it’s no Ewan McGregor I can tell you that.”_

_Stiles nudged him and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you’re so jealous.”_

_Derek laughed. “But really though I can always hear it. It keeps me calm even when you’re not close by. I just have to think of you and… I”_

_“Aww that’s awfully romantic.”_

_“Well just letting you in on some more werewolf fun facts. Your heart beat is kinda like a beacon. In fact I’m pretty sure I could…”_

_“Oh my God hold it right there Charming, if you dare say the words ‘I will always find you,’ I cannot be held responsible for punching your face.”_

_“I will always find you.” Derek added a special dramatic flair to the confession as he contorted his face to add the necessary feels._

_Stiles slapped his own face and groaned. “My life is an episode of Once Upon A Time.”_

_“Oh does that mean you’re Mary Margurite. I’ve always wanted to know what Snow White was like in the sack.” Derek waggled his eyebrows._

_“You’re a perv…”_

_He’d leaned in to nuzzle Stiles playfully, but he’d meant his words. He knew Stiles heart like nothing else, he could find it anywhere all he had to do was listen…_

Just like that everything made sense. The whole reasoning behind the Moulin Rouge recital when he should have been pleading with Stiles to fight the damned druid. Stiles was telling him how to find him. He was telling him that he was the only one who could. _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, come back to me and forgive everything…_

“He did know.”

“What Derek?” Isaac asked.

“I know how to find him. But I’m gonna need your help all of you.

***

“I…”

“Wow Stiles Stilinski speechless now I don’t know what to say.”

Stiles turned around and paced further away from Jade as he tried to wrap his head around everything. “This is insane she… she never…”

“She didn’t know,” Jade offered the answer to Stiles’ unasked question as if he were reading the man’s mind. “When he said they found a way to procure what they needed he meant it quite literally. I found out that on the last night she spent at the caves they drugged her tea so that she’d sleep more deeply. As soon as she was out, the druid council had some of her eggs extracted.”

“What!”

“Yes. She had told them that she wouldn’t join their council. That she’d found someone outside of all the supernatural and the magic who meant more to her than anything else and she wanted him. She wanted a normal life.”

“My dad…” Stiles trailed off as he turned back to listen.

“Yes John Stilinski. She left them for him but they needed her power for something. Our mother was a special druid. They call her an earth-child. I found out later that earth-child is the name given to a druid who isn’t bound to or by the nemeton. Those who are accepted by nature itself, are able to draw power from nature and that power manifests in different ways, things we can do normal druids can’t, not without the nemeton and the power they can draw from it. We are earth-children like she was.” Stiles shook his head, as if he could empty it of the overload of information he was receiving. He had always known he was different from other majii, Deaton had said as much or at least hinted at it. He’d never outright admitted that Stiles was basically a majii x-man.

“So basically you’re telling me my mother was superwoman and so am I and since a bunch of old druids stole her eggs so are you. I feel like you should have bought me coffee first,” Stiles sighed as a nervous hand came to rub the back of his head as he tried desperately to make sense of things.

“The council basically fertilized an egg and implanted it into my surrogate, Jade. My name-sake. She died giving birth to me.” Jade’s voice lowered as he said it, feeling a twinge of guilt and sorrow for the loss. Whether she was a biological mother or not Jade couldn’t help wonder, what it would have been like if the woman who’d given birth to him had survived. Would she have been a mother to him, loved him and cared for him, he’d never know now. Stiles didn’t need his empathy to know the man felt somewhat responsible. He knew what it was like to feel like you were part of the reason your mother died.

“So what is this all about Jade? Did you do all of this just to meet me?” Stiles felt a bit dumbfounded, it would have been an awful lot of hard work and unnecessary trouble if that was the case. He’d maturely enough accepted that there was nothing he could do about the truth. The truth being Jade Seraph was his brother and that wasn’t the man’s fault. He couldn’t be blamed for a bunch of druids hijacking his mother’s eggs and using them to make their own super-powered druid baby. And even though it burned him somewhere inside to know all this he had to accept it and move on if he was expected to get through any of this.

“A little arrogant there don’t you think?” Jade teased.

“I don’t understand, if this wasn’t about meeting me, and let me just say I’m a bit relieved you didn’t go through all this trouble just for that, why did you do it?”

“You’re partially right Stiles. I did do it to get you to me. Like I said before I needed you to come of your own free will. I needed you to offer yourself,” Jade explained.

“Why does that scream ritual sacrifice to me?”

“Not a sacrifice something else, less blood and gore. You see I spent my life in a cave being trained for one purpose to be the golden boy of the druids. Their ace in the hole. You know I always preferred the title druid. It’s so much more meaningful to me, so much more true. The only reason they renamed our people majii, is because there’s power in the name. And keeping the name druid safe suddenly became vastly important. We became the secret order of majii. Anyway I’m getting off point. I was meant to be the golden ticket on which all their hopes for the future were pinned. And it means something to be that important, when all you’ve ever lived is darkness and caves and rituals. I was special their favored son, until you came along.” The words were expelled with a sigh, almost disdainfully.

“Me, I never came along believe me. I want no part of any council,” Stiles defended.

“It hardly mattered. You see at first, when you were born they watched to see if you’d tap into your abilities, but your mother had sealed them away from you. She didn’t want you to find out about who you were, the power you had. She wanted you safely tucked away from all things supernatural. And for a time the druids thought you were useless to them.” Stiles took a moment to note the irony, if what Jade said was true, he’d ended up in that world of supernatural anyway. “Power doesn’t always transfer, and there were never any indications that you had gained her power. Well, not until Deaton brought you to the cave of the first. You came seeking a way to help your friends, you’d found your magic and they’d taken an interest in you again.” Jade crossed over to the table where the instruments were and began arranging things, Stiles assumed he needed something to do with his hands.

“They resumed watching you, and I began doing the same. The more you dug into your heritage, and practiced and mastered your power the more important they saw you and the less important I became.” Jade shook his head as he stopped fiddling, and stared off into nothing. “And as if it weren’t bad enough, you managed to get bound to ValFreyja. She is one of the most powerful of her kind. I spent months courting her and then you come along and she binds herself to you. She was meant to be mine. But you took her as you took the council’s attention.” His tone became slightly bitter. It was the first time Stiles had heard it in Jade’s voice and it made him shift uncomfortably where he stood.

“Somehow I became a back-up plan. And you became number one. Whatever they needed, they decided you would be better at doing than me. And that really pisses me off. They created me for a purpose and then discarded me when, what they assumed, was something better, came along. I realized something then. I had to fight for my place. I couldn’t let you steal it.” He looked over to Stiles a little dazed.

“You’ve had everything Stiles. Our mother, a family a proper one at least with a mom and a dad, and friends your own age. You had a life of fun and happiness and now you have a lover and a pack. You had sunlight and ice cream and television. You know what I had? Dirt and caves and the nemeton. Your life should have been mine. I should have had that, but I didn’t. All I had was the life they had stolen, the life that I had earned with all my hard work. And you can bet, I wasn’t about to let you take anything else from me.”

“So this is a jealousy thing, because I can promise you it was no walk in the park being me,” Stiles defended again, not sure why he even had to. None of this was his fault.

“You got to be a kid and a teenager and a boyfriend and a son and I had none of that. All I had was in those caves. So I decided to fight for it.”

“By what, bringing me here, to kill me. Get me out of the way so you can go back to being the golden boy. And what makes you think I would even do what they wanted?”

“Not kill you Stiles, I told you I’m not interested in death. As for the council, they have a way of getting their way. Anyway, they decided I wasn’t as good a prospect compared to you so I made it my mission to prove that I was. I left the caves and found you.”

“How?”

“Morell. Deaton’s sister. I remembered she’d come to the caves once and I heard her speaking about a pack of alphas. She said they were coming after Scott McCall, and later on, months later when you showed up here, I remembered the name. You were playing with him one day at his mother’s house. It was a long time ago when the druids first started watching. Anyway I remembered the mention of Beacon Hills. Eventually I found you, watched you, studied you. Over time I knew how you thought, your every move. And then I began laying my trap. It took me a long time to put everything into place. Eventually I was ready and here we are. I covered every angle, anticipated your every move and now you’re mine.”

“Checkmate,” Stiles echoed the word meaning so much more now that he knew how Jade viewed this as a game of chess.

“Exactly I needed to be better than you, to beat you. And I did. I bested you at every turn. You never knew what was coming, you never figured it out. You never even listened to your instincts, something a druid can’t ever deny. I’ve proved that I’m better.”

“Fine you’re better then, you win this bout of dungeons and dragons, I hail you as master. Now just let me go,” Stiles tried.

Jade smiled wryly. “It’s not enough little brother. You can no longer be an option for them. I have to eliminate the threat and even though I’ve proved myself and beaten you as long as you live you will always be just that, a threat.” Jade sounded suggestive which made Stiles frown.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to kill me.”

“I’m not.” Suddenly they heard footsteps and the two alphas Feria, and Mr. Davidson came walking down the stairs one after the other.

“It’s done,” Davidson said to Jade nodding as he did so. Feria kept her eyes on Stiles, her face blank of any particular emotions. When Jade turned back to Stiles, Stiles eyebrows rose in question.

“They’ve returned your family home.” Jade answered, anticipating Stiles question.

“Can I ask how you’ve gotten two packs of werewolves to do your bidding? It’s not like alphas to follow anyone else’s lead especially not someone who isn’t even a wolf himself. And I can’t imagine people with families to look after would offer their services in such a dangerous plot when it had nothing to do with them. What does he have on you two?” Stiles directed the final question to the alphas but they didn’t respond. They simply kept on looking right through him as though he weren’t even there.

“You aren’t the only one who knows how to manipulate pack bond Stiles. I’m in control here and that’s all that matters.”

As Jade spoke, Stiles noticed the similar necklaces around the alpha’s necks. Feria had been wearing hers the day Stiles and his group had gone to Dunlap. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it except that the necklace, almost concealed, around Alpha Davidson’s neck was the exact same one. Considering the two packs were most likely unrelated aside from both being controlled by a druid, Stiles deduced the necklaces were of some significance. They were simple, a glassy stone with a hole through its center, where a vine like length of wire or string passed through. Interestingly enough, the cord seemed to have two different colors dotting its length, one dark and the other white. He filed that information away before turning his gaze back onto his half-brother who had in turn looked to his subordinates. “Put him in the cell.”

The alphas moved without hesitation, going to Stiles and taking him by either arm to move him into the cell that stood on the other side of the room. It seemed recently constructed. He could tell because it was wooden and large and strong. The wood was a light brown shade but its color seemed fresh or bright rather than faded and dull. As soon as the door was opened and he was pushed through and over the threshold, Stiles felt the disconnect and knew immediately he’d been put in an ash prison. His power was cut off from him and he was completely helpless here, well not completely he still had his mind and that was weapon enough. The door was shut behind him and the alphas stepped back behind their master.

 “So what’s the plan then brother dear, what have you brought me here to do if not ritualistically sacrifice or simply assassinate me?”

“It’s not you I’m going to kill, it’s your power. I’m going to strip you of your magic.” Jade responded quickly and without pretense. His face was stone as he said the words. Stiles not so much as he took a full minute to comprehend what Jade had said. His jaw slackened and his mouth fell slightly open. There would be death after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that that's done, let me just jump off fic for a sec to reference the real deal. How bitchinawesomeballs was the first half of teen wolf season 3. And for that matter how mindblowinglybrainexploding was the season finale. Please allow me to point out that the more i watched season 3a the more I realized the direction Jeff Davis took made my own fic Through Blood And Fire an incredibly possible outcome or version of events following the end of the season. I must confess, I did not hold my tongue while I wrote this fic and watched the show yet more and more things happened in the series that made me feel so good about TBAF and how it could really happen in the world of Teen Wolf. Mind you I keep my fics ficky I promise but for this story, I just found the easier the jump from the reality of teen wolf universe (season 3) to TBAF fic the more of a special something it added to the story.   
> Anyway no more ravings of a mad black, you get my drift... Don't get all silent whispers on me now peeps. My honey boo boo Aiden is all mendy now complete with his batman band-aids and everything and the man is literally pushing me to get back to my biz which is writing for you all (I know good man huh...) So tell me what your thoughts are, tell me how you feeling, tell me what you think happens next and where you think this is going. Express your love and affection, I know I do, and just leave me a comment to let me know what that feedback is.   
> Luv you guys. Any of you who started checking out The Alpha King and The Highland Prince, thanks for taking a peak, more to come soon. 
> 
> Holla!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some time to make sure I did this one right because this chapter was 3 parts complicated, 3 parts instrumental turning point and a whole lot of what da funk!!! Anyway I also wanted to share something I did. I kinda soundtrack everything I write because music is a very helpful illustrator and conveyor of emotion and theme, it also helps set tone.   
> So check the end notes for the soundtrack I kinda put together for parts of the chapter.

The night felt cold, which was strange because werewolves didn’t get cold due to their constantly high body temperature but still it felt cold to Derek as he stood out in the yard in front of the manor. He decided it probably had more to do with his fear and worry for Stiles than anything else. He tipped his head back and looked up at the moon before closing his eyes and picturing his heart’s desire, to have Stiles back and for everything to be good again.

“Alan, do you think this will work?” Scott asked as he softly made his way up to the man where he stood away from the rest of the group. Derek had insisted that he could find Stiles by listening to his heartbeat but they had been silently skeptical about the plan’s success.

“It’s possible that Derek will be able to track Stiles heartbeat to his present location. Even if Stiles is imprisoned in ash, the senses can’t be barred unless the building is encased in mountain ash which we know it isn’t.” Deaton’s eyes remained on Derek, carefully watching him as though he were waiting for something.

“But at such a distance, I mean I certainly can’t hear his heartbeat from that far away and we’ve been family all my life.”

“It’s different for mated pairs Scott you know that. I’m sure you always know where Allison is or at least could find her if you needed to,” Deaton challenged.

“Sure, except I never had to find her at so far away and besides, Derek and Stiles aren’t mated just y…” Scott didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence when they heard the feral growling. Derek was staring straight at him, his eyes a swirl of scarlet and his lips curled back to reveal the fangs that had lengthened in his mouth.

Scott immediately averted his eyes, looking down while cocking his head to a side in deference and submission to the other. “Are you challenging our relationship?” Derek sneered, the heat in his tone palpable.

“No Derek that’s not what I’m doing its just…” Scott gave him a wary look, bringing his eyes to Derek’s before he continued. “I know what’s said about mated pairs, that they can track their mate anywhere, hear their heartbeat no matter the distance but that’s something that comes along once the ritual, if I can call it that, of mating has taken place. No one will ever deny that you and Stiles are mates but it doesn’t take away from the fact that you aren’t mated yet.” Derek grimaced, but then his face fell as the glowing of his eyes died out.

He had taken it as a personal failure that he and Stiles still hadn’t been mated. Intellectually he had always understood, at least the human in him did, that Stiles needed time to straighten things out with his father and what not but something in him couldn’t get over the worry that Stiles was stalling because it had more to do with himself than anything else. Wolves mated for life and he couldn’t help but fear that Stiles wanted to keep the option to leave open, just in case he ever felt like he needed to.

All the wolves of the pack in the yard turned to look at Derek with worried expressions when they scented his emotions wafting off him in cycles of fear, worry and inadequacy. Both Isaac and Danny stepped forward, stopping to give the other a chance to go ahead. Danny went first, “He loves you I know. You know that, and I also know he wants it as much as you do.”

“There are just other things involved, you know that too,” Isaac picked up from Danny, “We talked about this.” Derek nodded and looked up at them softly then turned to Scott.

“I know the limitations placed on me because of the present state of Stiles and my relationship, which is why you all will be helping me,” he stated.

“How?” Scott pushed.

“If I can boost my own senses, it should make up for the lack of mate bond and I should be able to pick up Stiles heartbeat. The stronger the sense the more distance I cover. That’s where you guys come in…”

“I see,” Deaton nodded and smiled as he spoke, realizing what it was Derek had come up with. “You’re going to have them channel their own wolf power into you to increase your hearing.”

“Yes and I need you to tell them how.” Derek gave Deaton a telling look, and the man nodded.

“Wait am I hearing this right we’re supposed to give our wolf power to Derek?” Jackson interjected misunderstanding.

“No Jackson not give, channel.” Deaton turned to the whole group to explain. “In much the same way as you are all empowered by the pack bond, enhanced strength and senses and all that. You are going to focus your energy on transferring as much power as you can over the pack bond to Derek. If you can accomplish that then most likely his own senses and strength should increase exponentially…”

“And I can find Stiles heartbeat wherever he is.” Derek finished looking eagerly now at his pack.

“But Derek can draw power from the bond why doesn’t he just do it now,”

“Because Jackson,” Lydia responded to him, turning to caress his cheek gently as she looked up into his eyes, “It doesn’t work like that. He can access the bond we create as a pack but he can’t take more than we share without us giving it to him.” Jackson nodded his head, finally understanding what was being said.

“So how do we do this then?” he queued. He turned to Deaton who was the obvious authority on all werewolf knowledge. The man regarded him with a nod of his own before he stepped back and looked over all of them.

“All of you must make a circle around Derek. It isn’t normally necessary but since this is the first time you’re attempting…”

“…Not attempting,” Derek interrupted in a half growl, “doing, because we can’t afford to fail.” Alan saw Scott, nodding his head in fierce agreement with Derek’s words and smiled as he continued.

“Since this is the first time you’re doing this, it’s easier to focus on a central point and you can better visualize where the energy is going.” Deaton paused to allow the pack to shuffle themselves around and for an open circle around Derek who stood there, shifting his attention between the open sky and the moon plugging it and the majii slash vet assisting him in doing what he considered the most important thing he ever had to.

“Now close your eyes all of you and focus.” They all complied as the man spoke, instructing them on how to lend Derek more power than they ever had before. “You are a pack, a family, one unit. You feel that bond between you,” Deaton circled the group as he continued, lowering his voice so that it became a soothing encouragement rather than a distraction. “Allow the wolf in you to surface, let it unfurl its claws and snap it’s fangs, feel it’s power. Embrace that it is a part of you and also separate. Allow yourselves to identify the way it feels separate and focus on that, let it build until you feel the need to take all of it and give in to that power.” There were a few gasps and some elevated breathing as he watched on and continued to guide them.

“Yes that’s it. Derek I need you to open yourself wide. Let yourself feel the pack energy and simply release your control on its flow. Release that alpha power, that need to dominate and allow it to flow freely in and out of you until you are completely one with your pack, let them give you themselves.” Alan’s eyes began to glow as he finally stopped moving. He slipped his own threads of energy into the circle as it was open, so that he could connect with the pack bond on some level and assist with the flowing of energy into Derek.

“Now the rest of you, see the flow of that energy you’ve built, that power, and allow it to leave you, don’t push. Let your wills be the guide and believe that the energy will go where it’s needed. Maintain that supreme pack connection. You are one with one concern and that is to see to the safety of your alpha’s mate. The wolves’ know what must be done, let them do it. Open yourselves and release your control.”

Alan watched as the lines and currents of pack energy lit up before him like a coloring book. Each aura glowed its own specific color and brightly coursed in and around its host like the aurora borealis. He watched the brilliant colors of each individual, highlighted as the pack followed his instructions and allowed themselves to become one completely, and give up control so that the wolves within were able to give their power over to Derek. He watched as the currents of light moved slowly but surely into Derek. Derek’s eyes opened then and Deaton could see the deep red of his eyes became brighter and brighter until they looked like two ruby’s glittering in the sunlight.

When the rest of the pack opened their eyes with gasps of acknowledgement, their own glows were slightly duller than they’d been. Deaton watched the last bit of power transfer before Derek made an audible sound in his throat. Everyone looked to him and noticed his widened eyes and hopeful expression.

“I can hear it all, I can hear everything.” His head cocked to the side as he listened to the night in the intensity of his newfound limitless senses. He closed his eyes as he focused on that sound. That sound he knew apart from every other sound in the world. The particular beat that belonged to only person, his Stiles. His hearing spanned miles and miles and travelled the vast distance until, like something awakening for the first time, a tiny beat began to sound until it grew louder and louder in his ears and he knew he’d found him. “I can hear his heartbeat now. It’s strong, I can find him now.”

***

Stiles had been left alone in the cage for several hours while he feared for not only his life, but the lives of his unborn children. Jade and the two alphas had left him earlier to ‘prepare’ according to the druid himself. He couldn’t help thinking his life was following a certain pattern whereby he ended up in life-threatening danger even without provoking or seeking it.

The man leaned back against the prison of European ash from where he’d sank to the ground, arms around his stomach like he was cradling it. There was so much going on in his head he feared he might not be able to sort through it all enough to find a way out of this mess in case no one came for him. He had a brother, a druid brother illegally conceived by a council of druids who’d stolen the genetic material necessary from his mother. Stolen, because they needed her power but she wouldn’t join them or stay with them, because apparently his mother not only knew of her power but was an active participant in the druid community until she’d fallen in love with John Stilinski.

Stiles had known his mother was a druid, inherently so, because of his affinity for magic. Deaton had explained to him long ago he couldn’t wield the power he sought to save his friends if the ability to harness and manipulate that kind of power wasn’t already a part of him. He’d told Stiles that he’d seen a spark of power in his eyes when Stiles had passionately pled his case when he sought a way to be more than just the fumbling human who always needed to be saved. Deaton had known the power had to come from somewhere and since Stiles father wasn’t the culprit, it had to have been his mother.

After that Stiles had spent a considerable amount of time wondering what she knew of her own power. _I guess that answers that_ , he thought. She was an active druid, maybe even an emissary or maybe something else. She was an earth-child which probably made her really important. Clearly she was important enough that the druids ensured the creation of a new life with the hopes it would be born with her same power. _She had left them to live a normal life,_ which was probably why she never told Stiles about his gift or maybe she was waiting for him to get older but then she’d died, but even still if she knew she wouldn’t get a chance later why hadn’t she said anything before she passed.. The thoughts went on a rollercoaster ride in his head and some of them made him feel guilty or ashamed to think of but he couldn’t help his hyper-inquisitive and investigative nature. Stiles knew if he didn’t find solid answers he would never be able to let it go, and maybe he shouldn’t.

He shook his head as he set aside that particular topic for after he found a way through the whole mess, because really, _priorities Stiles,_ and with that he tapped gently his stomach within which his babies were growing. Stiles pushed forward and brought his head crashing back against the bars of the cage. Jade said he was going to strip his power and he’d thought it was impossible. A druid’s power was like an arm or a leg on a human being, it was a part of them. Innate. Not generally something one could separate, at least he’d thought that was the case but the man had set him straight. His brother, and even though it still felt wrong to admit or say out loud, he’d seen the evidence and knew it wasn’t a lie in his gut, his brother had told him the purpose of his entire trap was to strip Stiles of his magic so that he couldn’t be a problem anymore.

*

*

“What?” Stiles whispered.

“I’m going to strip you of magic Stiles, take away your power.” Jade answered again without hesitation. Stiles half coughed half laughed at the words. His face twisted from confusion to mere disbelief.

“Are you insane, never mind that, you are insane because that is impossible.”

“Hardly,” Jade countered.

“Jade you can’t strip me of magic it’s in my blood as you just pointed out earlier. That is just… it’s impossible.” He shook his head as he spoke as if the action would express just how not true it was.

“You of all people should know that nothing is impossible Stiles.” The man regarded his captive with a steely glare in response to the reception of his words.

“Whatever dude, I mean sure many things I used to think weren’t real turned out to be, and the world is full of crazy shit and amazing things but this… this just can’t… What you’re talking about that’s like ripping away a part of somebody, it just can’t be. Our power as majii, as druids, it’s like a limb on anyone else,” Stiles argued his case, his tone heating up when Jade seemed to refuse to back down in his apparent belief.

“And can’t a limb be amputated?” Stiles clutched his stomach then, the words shocking him with their simple truth. “Your lack of knowledge again proves you are unworthy to take my place yet they choose you.” Jade sounded exasperated as he spoke turning about like he was going to start pacing. The knowledge of the council’s choice of Stiles over him frustrated him as he couldn’t determine the reasoning behind their choice.

“Then enlighten me Jade, I’m sure this is going to be fascinating,” Stiles spat out angrily.

“Fine,” the druid answered as he took a step closer to the cage his subordinate alphas had placed Stiles in. “Thousands of years ago, when our people were abundant, there was a village of druids living near a kingdom of a great and powerful king. In this village was an earth-child Allargen. He was kind and gentle as most druids were never using his power for personal gain and all that. One day the King sent a messenger to the village and demanded that the druids present themselves at his court and swear their fealty to him. The druids had no quarrel with the king but followed no one and so they declined the king’s request. The king made further advances on the people but they were all spurned. Shortly after that, the king marched on the druid village, slayed them all and burned down their nemeton, our most sacred of places. Everyone died, except for Allargen. His entire family was destroyed and so something in him died, or, should I say twisted. He became duroch and learned how to reap power from nature to exact his revenge.” Jade paused for a moment to read Stiles expression as he told his story, before he continued on.

“Allargen orchestrated the destruction of that king’s city, his castle, all his people who in his mind, did nothing to intervene on behalf of the druids of his village. He burned their kingdom to the ground before moving on and doing the same to several others he deemed unworthy of life. By then the darkness was rooted firmly in him and he did nothing without the use of his power, abusing it for his own gain. When he’d come to another land there was a young woman there, she was like no one he’d ever met and  he fell in love, despite his pride, vanity and wrath, sins brought about by the abuse of his magic and the darkness around his heart. He tried to take the woman for himself but she made it clear to him he would never have her heart because that is something only she could give to him. Something about her settled his restless dark soul so he asked her what he could do to make her love him and she replied, as long as the dark power was coursing through his veins she could never be with him.” Stiles slowly took in his breath as he continued to listen, afraid he knew exactly where the story was heading.

“So Allargen left her to seek a way to rid himself of his power. It is said that he found another nemeton and communed with nature for three days before he’d received his answer. The earth who wept for her fallen son had given him a way to save himself from self-destruction. Allargen then performed a ritual to strip himself of his own dark power, and make him completely normal. Once it was done and he realized he could no longer hear the whisper of the earth he found his woman and they married and lived the rest of their days in the forests far from the cities of kings and queens. The ancient druid left the account of his life behind so that others may be allowed to do what once was the impossible, to rid themselves of their power should the need arise. And do you know what the first step is?”

“I bet you’re gonna tell me,” Stiles whispered.

“The offer of a willing heart.” Jade smiled at him like someone finally able to share a joke they’ve been keeping for a while.

Stiles’ eyes widened as he comprehended the whole thing. Truly understanding then and only then why Jade had gone through the trouble of the entire plan he’d developed to bring Stiles to him. He needed Stiles to offer himself, as a sacrifice as was usually the case in druid rituals. Stiles had to come of his own free will, give himself up consensually because it wasn’t some weird fetish that Jade had, and it wasn’t that he wanted the pleasure of knowing Stiles had surrendered to him. No, he wanted Stiles to offer himself because it was a prerequisite for the success of the power stripping ritual the man was planning on using on Stiles the entire time. “That’s why you…” he began to voice but Jade cut him off.

“Yes little brother, you coming to me willingly, offering yourself into my keeping serves as your consent to have your powers removed using the ritual of Allargen.”

“You asshole,” Stiles exploded as he launched himself at the bars of his cage earning him a few low growls of warning from the alphas at Jade’s side.

“I’m sorry,” Jade called and his face almost reflected it, “I truly am but this has to be done Stiles. I wish I could have come to you under different circumstances, maybe even to get to know you. I must admit I was jealous for a while but I got over that and instead I wondered about you, what you were like, especially after our mother died. I mean you’re all I have left on this earth of my real mother so you mean something to me even if we didn’t meet conventionally, and you didn’t know about me before today but with all that said… You still have your life and I still have mine and I have to protect what I have left, and the only way to do that, is to make sure they can’t use you.” He regarded Stiles with a carefully guarded expression but the words, the look didn’t do much to pacify the frantic way Stiles heart was beating or the storm of worry and fear in his mind. “Now excuse me, I have to prepare…”

“Jade wait!” Stiles yelled slamming at the bars again. “Please don’t do this let’s find another way, let me help you please, I’m afraid for the..” he uttered as a hand came to his stomach, pressing there as if he could keep his babies safe that way. He hesitated a moment before he decided he couldn’t risk telling Jade the truth about his progeny, “..I’m afraid for my life here. You want to rip a huge part of me away this could be dangerous, it could hurt me or kill me or my… or do some serious damage here Jade, what if I don’t survive.” Stiles pinned him with a hard fear-filled stare that said everything else he couldn’t put into words.

“You’ll be fine Stiles, our heritage ensures that, you’ll survive this just relax. It will be over soon and then you can go home to your family and me to mine.” Jade walked away then, ignoring the screams and protests from his brother until Stiles simply slumped down against the bars ad held himself together, no longer able to hold back the tears that had been preparing their descent for a while.

*

*

He heard them before he saw them descend once more into the basement where he was being kept. The two alphas came down first, followed by Jade who looked down at Stiles with a kind maybe even compassionate expression on his face. “You ok?” He asked the caged man as if those weren’t the most ridiculous two words ever to be said to a captive.

“What the hell do you think Jade,” Stiles replied defeated.

“It’s time,”

“What…”

“It’s time for the ritual Stiles. Feria is going to come in and take you out of the cell. Please don’t try to do anything stupid.” Stiles gave him a weak nod after a moment of contemplation. Jade indicated for Feria to retrieve him and she moved then. She unlocked the cage and stepped in, gently taking his arm, because apparently Jade didn’t want his lackeys manhandling his brother. Feria guided him slowly out of the cage and prepared to move him to the stairs when Stiles reacted. Immediately his eyes lit up and he turned, a furious expression possessing his features as he brought his splayed palm hard against the woman’s chest which sent her hurtling across the room.

Alpha Davidson moved quickly reaching out for Stiles but he was ready. He sidestepped, grabbed the man at the wrist, twisted it and whirled around him so that he was at his back and holding the clawed fingers against the man’s own neck. He turned with Davidson to face Jade whose expression hadn’t changed a bit.

“Eric,” Jade spoke, addressing Stiles’ captive.

“Jade,” Eric responded a bit detached.

“Your sister, Amy, how good of a fighter is she?” And as he said it Stiles could have sworn he’d heard that name somewhere before he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“The best, almost my equal when it comes to combat.”

“Not that she’d need to be, your equal that is, against humans.”

“No,” the alpha agreed.

“Tell me Eric where is Amy right now?”

“Presently, at your request, she’s shadowing Mr. Stilinski, Stiles’ father, watching his house and waiting for your call.” Jade turned from the alpha to the man holding him. The color in Stiles face had completely faded leaving behind a cold pale face that looked up in horror at the man. Amy, he’d put together, finally remembering where he’d heard the name mentioned, was the librarian his father had met at the grocery and had had breakfast with. Amy also was, apparently a werewolf programmed to watch his father as what he realized must have been a contingency plan for Jade if anything went wrong in acquiring Stiles. And the plan was perfect because if there was one person Stiles would lay his neck on a chopping block for in any circumstance no matter what, was his father.

His body went limp and the alpha feeling the lack of supernatural resistance removed himself from Stiles grip and took his arm and neck as Feria untangled herself from the debris she’d landed in and walked over to join them.

“I’m sorry that I had to do that, I hoped I wouldn’t have to bring your father into this but you left me no choice. I told you not to do anything stupid Stiles.” A tear escaped his control and slid down his cheek as a representation of his utter defeat. Jade moved closer then, sighed and wiped the tear from his face, “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Now I’m going to take you to the site where we will complete the ritual. I need you to stop fighting and just accept this ok. I promise we’ll be done soon all this will be over.”

Stiles had given up the fight then and allowed himself to be moved without issue. Jade and the alphas took him up the stairs and into the ash encased main building where he saw some of the two packs standing around just waiting aimlessly like dazed dolls. He didn’t pay much attention to them before he was being taken through the back of the building and into the open air. The crisp smell and cold breeze did nothing to ease the ache in his heart that heralded something terrible. They walked for several minutes, first into the tree line, then deeper still into the woods until they slowed down when they came to a spot where several of the trees were marked with symbols and splashes of red liquid. The trees were tall and old and the air around them felt heavier and more powerful than it had before they’d gotten to that particular spot.

“Welcome to the ritual grove,” Jade announced as he set off away from the others. The two alphas brought Stiles into where he assumed was the center of the circle of marked trees closest to them. He watched Jade as he set about readying his circle. “A sacrifice of the elements of nature to give back a gift from the mother herself,” he called aloud as he dropped to his knees at one end near a marked tree and blew on a collection of twigs that had been piled there. His eyes burned a bright hot white and flames leapt to life from the depths of the twigs. “Fire,” he said before moving to another spot diagonally opposite the fire he’d started.

There was a bowl on the ground there. Jade dipped his hand in it and brought it up so droplets of water dripped back down into the bowl. “Water he murmured. The next space he walked to, he knelt down and opened his arms, closed his eyes and began to murmur softly. Almost instantaneously a soft breeze blew their way until it seemed to swirl into Jade’s arms and dance there just above the ground like a mini tornado. “Air,” he whispered as he rose once more and moved to the last spot. He dug into the ground and fisted some of the soil before raising his hand and letting the soil drop back to the earth. “And earth,” he uttered before he stood and walked over to face Stiles.

“Four of the elements of the Earth mother. A sacrifice of the gifts she has blessed her children with creating a circle through which her final element and last great gift can be offered back to her, the human element, the willing heart. With that he reached into the satchel tied to his side and pulled out a fistful of ash. He took the time to manually pour down a circle of the powder like substance around Stiles as the alphas released him and stepped away. Again Stiles felt the disconnect as his powers slipped away from his reach within the binding circle.

“A circle of ash to keep the druid’s power from being used against others, to keep it from fighting to remain, and the ritual words to bind that power to the circle before it is given back to the earth mother.” Jade began chanting in Gaelic then. Stiles only recognized the language from when he’d studied some ancient scrolls that had been written in the language.

***

The vehicles pulled up about a mile or two away from where Derek was certain he could hear Stiles heart beating the strongest. They couldn’t be one hundred percent certain no one would hear them come but they were confident. They also didn’t care that much about getting caught. They only wanted to retrieve Stiles and end the whole thing once and for all. The entire pack including Jesse had returned with him as well as ValFreyja who paced restlessly around Derek clearly eager to get her partner back every bit as much as Derek was.

He led them swiftly and silently through the brush of grass and weeds until they had a clear view of the building they were previously being kept in. Derek noted Stiles heart didn’t come from in the building, though he could hear several beating hearts inside it. Without speaking, he motioned for the rest of the pack to go into the building while he followed the sound of Stiles heart to where he was actually being kept. Danny and Peter had both been prepared to offer themselves to Derek when Scott shook his head furiously, intent on going with him. After some very aggressive signing, Derek nodded in acceptance, realizing Scott’s need to find Stiles while not nearly coming from the same kind of bond was just as urgent as his own. Scott kissed Allison before she followed Isaac down toward the building.

Isaac turned for a moment to make sure Derek and Scott were gone before he launched into a run. There was no way to surprise them so he charged the front door, slamming it off the hinges so that it sounded like thunder echoing in the night.

The two packs of wolves were in there and before they knew it they were all fighting. Isaac, Peter and Boyd were up front taking on the first wave with Danny and Jackson as immediate back up and Lydia and Erica behind, in a formation they had worked on for a long time to perfect their particular method of tackling larger packs with their smaller numbers. Allison and Jesse pulled up the rear, and at their first opening, made it up the stairs to the second floor where they could provide aerial support to the pack, shooting off electric charged arrows at the easiest of targets and the stragglers on the outer edges of the opponent’s sloppier form. The plan hadn’t been to win, they knew it was next to impossible without Stiles and they couldn’t bring Deaton into the fight, because it would only put him in useless danger. So they had devised a plan to stall until Derek could free Stiles or they’d die trying.

***

Eric Davidson and Feria both jerked their heads around as if they were trying to see something through the trees the other two couldn’t. Jade couldn’t deny their worry creeping into the air and turned back as his eyes continued to glow brightly. “What is it?”

“I think… they’re being attacked.” Eric responded, his tone rife with anger and worry. Jade hissed his displeasure. Eric you go, put an end to this Feria I need you with me. Eric didn’t wait for a second instruction. He was gone in an instant, peeling off after the building to help defend his family and his master’s plan.

“Jade, please stop,” Stiles pleaded, finding new strength and hope in knowing something had happened and there was now a chance. He needed to stall the man, keep him from doing whatever he had to do to finish this ritual.

“Stiles I’ve tol…”

“I know what you said but we’re blood aren’t we.” He played the only card he could think of that was left to him. The only one he hadn’t yet used to plead his case. “We’re family you’re my brother, can you really go through with this. Can you really attempt something like this on me, something that could kill me. You said yourself I’m not worthy of taking your place. I’m clearly not as smart or as strong as you are. This could kill me Jade, it’s possible, do you really want to take that risk, that the only thing you have left of our mother could be destroyed because of you.” Stiles could see the hint of acknowledgement in Jade’s eyes. The fear that he might be right and something could go wrong. The glowing of his eyes faltered a moment as it seemed like he contemplated the words Stiles had hurled at him in a final defense.

Just like that, the light was back in his eyes and all emotion seeped out of him completely as he steeled himself to the task. “Yes you are my brother,” he replied, “and I would have liked to know you on better terms, but the fact remains I don’t know you Stiles. And you are presently only my family by genetics. I have to do what I have to do.”

Stiles gasped as he realized the man was unreachable, immovable, his resolve unbreakable. “Fuck..” he uttered.

“For what it’s worth, if you do survive, I would like to grab a coffee sometime.” At that Jade resumed his soft chant. The words seemed to echo as he spoke them, the accent thick and the air seemed to mirror the heaviness of the words, becoming equally as thick with power. Stiles watched as the flames from the fire sacrifice rose higher followed by the water from the bowl lifting out of its confines to dance in the night. The air sacrifice swirled faster and more furious than it did before while the dirt from the ground levitated and flew in a pillar above the ground.

“Finally, a conversion bite from a creature touched by magic, to change one thing into another, to create a new life from an old one. Let the magic of the wolf neutralize the magic of the druid. Let the body in its acceptance of a new life reject the power of the old.” Jade turned to Feria as the circle of ash around Stiles began to dimly glow and he felt himself become weak. He felt as though something was being pulled from him, from the inside. And just then, for the first time he felt the stirring in his mind of something else. Something foreign yet still a part of him. It was like butterfly wings against his mind and he knew immediately what it was. His children reaching out at the disturbance, in fear because of the pull they felt. They couldn’t speak to him, they had no voices to, but he could feel what they were feeling and make out what those feelings were conveying to him. _Help!_

Stiles dropped to his knees then, screaming out into the night at the pain he felt there, in his stomach. He may have been able to endure the ripping away of his magic but his unborn weren’t. He felt their movement inside him, physically and mentally as if they could burrow deeper inside him while the unseen force pulled at a piece of them that was melded to their blood and bones.

Feria moved toward him, shifting as she did so, so that fangs and claws grew and eyes glittered like rubies in the darkness. “Do it now, bite him!” Jade commanded, his own eyes still a flash of ivory glowing like hot coals. Feria paused when she saw them, the two orbs of crimson light in the dark shadows behind Stiles. Jade turned to where she was staring and saw them too, burning red eyes emerging from the dark to reveal the face that housed them, Derek’s face. “Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him.” He growled the words, his rage and fangs forcing them to articulate like single sentences as he spoke, a harsh calm settling on him as he moved forward.

Feria faltered a moment but as she did something flew at her from the side. Stiles nearly missed the action it was so quick but when he looked again Feria was being tackled by another werewolf. Scott. Scott’s eyes flashed up at him as the man made sure his friend was ok before he turned back to the woman who was retaliating beneath him. Derek took the distraction as his own cue and launched himself forward in the hopes of grabbing the druid Jade before he could do any more damage.

Jade didn’t even flinch as Derek charged him. The man merely raised an arm and splayed his fingers outward as his eyes closed for a moment. When they opened again the glowing white became a dark burgundy before going white again and Derek stopped.

Feria finally managed to toss Scott off of her before she brought a heavy fist down across the man’s face several times causing his lip, cheek and forehead to tear so that his blood splattered all over the earth beneath them. “Enough,” Jade called and her fist froze mid punch before the skin could make contact again. She looked up to him who shook his head at her before turning back to Derek. Scott moved again but she caught him before he could get his footing and held him with his arms twisted behind him awkwardly so that if he jerked again his arms would break.

“What have you done to him?” Stiles yelled watching on as Derek just stood by. He tried to see more but couldn’t as long as the man remained with his back toward Stiles.

“I don’t know how he found us, but perhaps it’s better this way,” Jade breathed huffing his breaths like it was difficult to take them. Stiles imagined all the power he was expending was taking a toll on him especially if he had used some of that power to do something to Derek which seemed obvious. “He is your intended after all. He should be the one to bite you, maybe it will even make it easier for you to survive.” The man then turned his eye on Derek. “Derek,” he called.

“Yes,” Derek answered in a resigned oddly pacified tone.

“I want you to bite Stiles. Bite him with the intention of turning him.” Stiles gasped as Derek turned around without hesitating and stepped forward. His eyes were a dull burgundy color, an exact match to the color Jade’s eyes had flashed before. Stiles could hear Scott yelling at Derek to wake up and snap out of it but he didn’t need any of that. He knew what to do. He knew the only thing he could do to stop the man he loved from being controlled.

“Did you think I wouldn’t have an ace in the hole as they say Stiles? I know how you and your friends against all odds manage to survive everything. Not this time little brother. I had Derek in my keeping for quite a while. In that time I simply made it possible for him to respond to me if the need ever arose. Of course it doesn’t last forever, especially not without an inhibitor collar but I don’t need it to last forever.” As he spoke, Derek continued forward at a glacial pace though his body jerked oddly every now and then and Stiles knew he was on some level fighting himself. “You know the funny thing is, the only reason this works right now, is because you aren’t mated.” Stiles eyes widened for a moment. “Yes, I told you I’ve been watching. I know you aren’t mated and that’s fortunate for me because his instinct to protect and loyalty to his mate would override any magic so thanks, for the reluctance.” 

“It still won’t work,” Stiles whispered as he watched Derek fight for him even as he kept moving forward, nearing his lover where he sat on the ground clinging to his strength in a circle that glowed lightly.

“What?” Jade asked curiously.

“It won’t work, because even though we aren’t mated, there’s something else that will bring out that primordial need to keep me safe in Derek.”

“And what’s that?” Jade queued again, smugly.

“His children.”

“What?”

“Derek,” Stiles said turning to his love, looking at him with all the passion and love burning right there in his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

“Da fuck,” he heard Scott gasp.

“Impossible!” Jade declared.

“Come on brother, you of all people should know, nothing’s impossible,” Stiles shot at the man spitefully, echoing his own words from earlier, “and besides you’re not the only one who knows a thing or two about ancient rituals.”

“There is no…” Jade began but cut off as if he’d forgotten something he just remembered. Stiles turned back to Derek and remained completely focused on him.

“Forget about how crazy it seems or how impossible. Just know that I am a druid and I did something to make it possible because I want us to have a family just like everyone else can. So I did this, this thing, and I got pregnant and now your children are inside of me Derek. I am carrying our babies.” Derek slowed further if that was even possible. His body stopping abruptly now and again so that Stiles could see he was coming back to himself little by little. “Remember when you realized my heart was beating more franticly on a regular basis and you kept asking and I kept dodging you? That’s because it’s not just my heart you were hearing.” Derek’s eyes flashed brightly then dimmed again.

“You were hearing three hearts. Mine, and the two hearts of our twins and they’re a miracle Derek a powerful miracle. They spoke to me today, I mean not like conversation but they spoke I felt them how they were feeling, listen Derek. Just listen, listen to our hearts.”

Derek stopped completely then as his eyes slowly drifted down to Stiles chest where he focused everything. Stiles watched him, intently, eagerly. He watched the man’s eyes flash from dim to bright and back again. Stiles reached out to him then with his mind, the way he’d been practicing from the moment Deaton told him how his powers had increased because of the babies and when he felt their minds click. When he recognized the haze and confusion of Derek’s mind trying to beat the control of Jade’s magic he shared with the man their children’s feelings the way they’d moved in his mind as if it were natural to them, the way they touched him and shared their fear and worry but underneath all that, their love for the one who carried them, the ones who made it possible for them to be. Derek became almost electric then. His eyes glowed bright scarlet and the dim burgundy was completely gone.

“Stiles,” he uttered just as Feria released Scott and came after him.

“Derek the necklace get it off her!” Stiles yelled and Derek shifted into action. She swiped her claws at him and he ducked before spinning around her and then ripped the necklace from around her neck. Feria seemed to stumble backward before she doubled over and held her head.

“No!” Jade roared as he stepped back watching everything he had worked for come undone before his very eyes. He turned to run but the roar of the familiar ValFreyja startled him a few steps back as she jumped out of the shadows and rounded on the man. Jade turned to another side but Scott was right there behind him in super Derek creeper style and before the man could do anything, Scott reared a fist back and knocked him down. Jade crumpled to the ground, his face a dripping bloody mess.

“I kinda wanted to do that…” Derek said as he turned back giving Scott an approving glance before he turned to Feria who was rising again. He quickly, almost supernaturally quickly placed himself between Stiles and the alpha to protect him should she advance. Derek could see she wouldn’t though, her face was a mess of emotion. She looked filled with rage and guilt all at once.

“I am so sorry,” she uttered before turning to Jade, her face going full wolf as she did so. She stepped forward but Stiles called out to her.

“Feria! Don’t.” Freyja moved around the circle of elements as Jade had done except in reverse. She stepped toward the floating soil, turned around and kicked the earth beneath it before going to the mini tornado and jumping right through it. She kicked over the bowl of water and stomped on the burning pile of twigs before walking over to stiles and dragging her paws over the dimming line of ash that kept him bound. And as if the circle was the only thing keeping him upright, Stiles fell but Derek caught him in his arms. Freyja walked up to him and brushed his fingers with her furry head. Stiles smiled down on her and scratched her ears before Derek lifted him, lois laning him again.

“He should pay,” Feria growled the words coming from low in her throat. “I don’t even know how he did what he did to us.”

“Adder Stone. It’s a tool druids use sometimes to focus their own power while warding off another’s. He called it an inhibitor collar which means he was using the stone to kind of subdue your alpha power while he himself took on the role of your alpha after I assume he hacked his way into your pack bond to gain a hold on your power and your connection to the others. If a druid is strong enough he could manipulate an Alpha for a short while, but with the adder stone doing the job of subduing you he didn’t have to work as hard.”

“Shhh,” Derek hushed as he looked down at Stiles. The man’s face became a harsh mask of anger and some serious man-pain as he addressed Stiles. “Don’t ever fucking do that again I don’t care how justified or how smart you think you are,”

“Bu…” Stiles began but Derek leaned down to kiss the man and silence his smartass remark or comeback.

“Dude I totally tho..” Scott began once Derek pulled away, but calmed himself before he cried which was unfortunately a very real possibility, “I’m glad you’re ok.” Stiles reached out a hand for him which he took and almost didn’t let go until, “Fuck… the pack is still back there and where’s the other alpha?”

“Oh no,” Feria gasped as she took off in a run. Scott looked to Derek who nodded to him and instructed him to go. Scott bent down to pick up Jade and then peeled off after Feria with Freyja on her heels while Derek walked back with Stiles in his arms. The alpha leaned in again for another kiss before he resigned himself to sniffing and nuzzling the druid’s neck to comfort himself.

***

Things had been going fairly well for the Hale pack. They had managed to keep up a perfect defense and no one had broken their formation. Jesse and Allison had had to move a few times when a wolf had managed to dodge their weapons on the jump up to the second floor but they’d effectively shut them down with a series of administered shocks.

Unfortunately for them Eric Davidson burst in through the back and rushed their line, and nothing had prepared them for the powerful force the alpha was. He barreled through Isaac and Boyd nearly ripping Boyd’s arm off as he grabbed the man and tossed him to a side. Isaac Danny and Peter tried to rush him but the others jumped them seeing an opening and then it was serious all out war between the Hale pack who were seriously outnumbered.

Claws and fangs slashed every which way and roars of pain echoed in the building while blood spattered everywhere. Erica and Lydia tag-teamed most of their opponents but then several of the opposers came at them forcing them to separate which put them in a worse position. Jackson fought desperately to get over to Lydia as Boyd did the same for Erica but the numbers between them all were far too many for them to continue to split their focus. Both men and women had to temporarily trust their mates to last until Derek and Scott could end it.

Isaac fended off a few assailants before getting to his feet but as he did so, Davidson appeared behind him. The alpha roared, his pointed fangs glistening as his audible eruption exploded in the night. Jesse wasted no time, he jumped from where’d stood on the second floor, despite the incredible height and landed on the alpha with a sickening snap when the hunter’s leg connected with the alpha’s back. Davidson, in his surprise stumbled back taking the hunter with him. The reaction didn’t last long and before Jesse had a chance to stop it, the alpha bit into his skin, fangs sinking deep into his neck before he threw the man away from him like a rag doll.

“Jesse no!” Isaac yelled as he ran to the man to hold a hand to his bleeding neck.

Just then Feria ran in and headed straight for Eric. The man obviously couldn’t tell she wasn’t on his side anymore so he didn’t move to defend himself when she came close. Feria ripped the adder stone from the man’s neck and tossed it away. Eric immediately had the same reaction she did, doubling over and holding his head as if he’d just all at once gotten the worst migraine of his life.

Feria tossed her head back and howled into the room until every wolf stopped their movements. “Enough,” she called, the word transitioning from her howl as she looked around the room. “We are done with this. We were being controlled,” she turned back and gestured at Eric.

“But not anymore,” he finished as he stood tall slowly, his eyes squinting.

The wolves all peeled themselves off each other, the wounded limping and crawling to their comrades as their bodies fought to heal themselves. Eric looked down at Isaac as Scott came in with Jade and Allison came down to kneel beside him. “I’m so sorry friend, I wasn’t myself.”

“It wasn’t your fault Eric,” a woman said as she came to stand next to him and slip her hand into his so their fingers twined. They both wore golden bands on their ring fingers so Isaac assumed they were married and mated.

“She’s right,” Isaac admitted grudgingly. “It’s his,” he jerked his head at the body Scott was carrying toward them.

“He manipulated all of us, used us against each other. Why is he still alive.” Andrea said as she walked toward her mother holding a hand to the bloody claw marks in her side. As she spoke the others began growling and grumbling, calling for blood.

“Because it’s not us who get to decide,” Derek’s voice echoed as he walked in holding Stiles in his arms, ValFreyja at their side. “it’s him,” he looked down at Stiles whose eyes were droopy and looked weak, as if he were about to pass out.

Scott dropped Jade to the ground as he began to stir. “What…” the man murmured as he came to.

“I say we kill him, that way he never causes trouble again,” Feria growled.

“I agree,” Eric concurred, before turning to look expectantly at Derek and Stiles.

“Wait..” the druid groaned from the ground. “I.. please don’t, I never wanted to hurt or kill anyone I just needed….”

“Somehow we don’t give a fuck what you needed you psychopath, what you did to my family, to my son,” Mrs, Davidson went off, “you made him believe those illusions you put in his head that his entire family was dead, then you programmed him to attack two grown wolves in their home. I should kill you myself…”

“Not so helpful now that they’re no longer your puppets huh,” Stiles called from where he was resting against Derek’s chest. “You could have killed me Jade and what’s more you didn’t care. I’m done with this, with you. I don’t want to be responsible for what happens to you, I’m leaving that in the hands of the two packs you manipulated for weeks. Derek let’s go home.” With that he turned his head back against the warm comforting flesh of his alpha and almost completely forgot about everything else.

The sounds of the growling wolves behind him as Derek walked away barely penetrated his cocoon of calm and comfort. Derek led them out and the others of the Hale pack followed him, their wounds mostly healed by then, except Boyd and Jackson’s who were both wounded by Eric which meant it would be a little longer before they healed completely. Isaac helped Jesse to his feet as the man insisted on walking because as he put it the alpha seemed to miss nicking his arteries so he was fine, though he didn’t say it in so many words because he was a bit preoccupied with the notion that he’d either die or become the one thing he didn’t want to be at all.

***

“You don’t have to do that anymore,” Stiles whispered against the slightly hairy arm his lips were almost pressed against. He watched the black veins disappear shortly after the words left his mouth and caressed Derek’s skin. “There’s nothing left to take. I’m all better now that I’m away from… now that I’m home.” Derek merely grunted as he slid his hand down Stiles’ chest to his stomach beneath the surface of the water in the tub. Stiles had insisted on bathing and Derek had insisted on doing the honors much like he’d insisted on doing everything else for Stiles since he’d taken him home. He refused to let the younger man out of his sight and for that matter, out of his arms for more than a few minutes at a time.

Their ride home had been a silent one. No one else had ridden in Derek’s Camaro. Everyone clambered into the other vehicles to give them some privacy. When they’d gotten into the main town and Derek had turned onto the road to the Hale Manor none of the other vehicles were behind him so he and Stiles had silently assumed the others needed to be alone as much as they did.

Derek had carried Stiles into the house, brought him upstairs and undressed him with gentle hands before filling the tub with water, slightly hotter than warm and helped him in. The whole time the alpha nuzzled and sniffed at him like a needy puppy. Stiles had been in the water for a long time and in all that time Derek hadn’t said a word. “I should get out now, I think.”

Derek reluctantly stood and turned to hand Stiles a towel as he rose from the tub, water dripping and gliding down his perfect bare skin in a way that made him look like an ancient water nymph stepping out of the seas, with immeasurable beauty and grace. Derek made a sound in his throat, because he’d taken to doing that again, something Stiles had weaned him off of long ago in favor of using his words, and his eyes flashed, before he turned away and walked into their room, leaving Stiles to wonder after him.

When Stiles followed him into their room, towel held around his chest Derek stood near the window, staring outside like he would have liked to get away if he could. “What is it?” Stiles asked.

There was a dark silence between them stretching for a full minute before Derek answered, his voice course and throaty with a growl underlying his tone. “I could have hurt you.” It was an admission of weakness, of failure and Stiles didn’t understand at first.

“What…”

“I could have hurt you Stiles,” Derek repeated softly. “I could have bitten you.” It all flooded into Stiles then, the deeper issue beneath the problem on the surface. He shook his head, denying Derek’s claim with actions before the words accompanied.

“No you couldn’t have,” Stiles declared from across the room.

“Yes I could have. Because we aren’t mated he was able to manipulate me, if it wasn’t for the…” And Derek trailed off, because sometimes he wasn’t the master of communication and after so many years, and also, because he hadn’t mentioned their babies since those very babies snapped him out of his mind control haze.

“Even if there were no babies, I know you, you would never hurt me. You would have brought yourself out of his control for me, because you love me. You know how I know that, because you fought your nature for me, to give me time. It was never you. I know somewhere in you, you think it was but it was never you. But I admit, it is a problem, one I’m hoping to rectify.” Stiles eyes reflected desire just then and he allowed the towel to slip from his fingers to the ground. So that he stood before Derek, across the room, bare milky flesh in sacrifice to the man who deserved everything he had to offer.

He stepped forward then, slowly, seductively, his body lithe as he walked just so. Derek watched him like a predator, his eyes tracking every step, every powerful movement of his legs, every ripple of his chest and switch of his hips, because he knew Derek liked it when he walked that way for him in private, as the man came towards him wet and ready, offering himself and something else, consent. “Stiles,” he growled softly but it sounded more like a plea the man purred out like a cat.

“I choose you, here, now, I want you to take me as yours, in your way. I choose you Derek always have.” When he closed the distance between them, Derek’s hand rested on his waist lightly before his arm circled the man and brought him hard against his body. His face was a dark reflection of hard lines and angles that displayed his need, and desire like nothing else. He lowered his face as he stared into Stiles eyes deeply keeping that connection right until his lips were a hairs breadth away from Stiles own. He breathed on him, the hot air igniting a special kind of fire throughout Stiles’ body.

Derek leaned in further and closed the gap, so he could take Stiles’ mouth harshly, suck his lip and bite on it all the while watching him, making sure he was sure. Making sure he didn’t move away or that there was no flicker of uncertainty in his eyes to make him try to turn back from the choice he’d clearly made, not that Stiles would change his mind, or that he’d give the man a choice in the matter. Derek broke the kiss to rub his face against Stiles’ own so that his stubble grazed the man’s cheek and Stiles had to wonder what was so hot about the action, that his cock twitch when he felt the scrape of the tiny hairs against his face.

Derek breathed on his neck hot and heavy before he placed a kiss over the man’s pulse point, then licked it and grazed his teeth over it. Stiles’ breathing increased, becoming heavy and ragged as he grind his body against Derek. Just then Derek twisted the man in front of him and pulled him close again so Stiles’ bare back came against his hard chest. The younger man squealed at the quick abruptness of the action but settled immediately against his lover, before wiggling his bum against the man’s crotch in a motion that caused the most delicious friction.

Derek groaned as he continued to lave at Stiles neck hungrily while his hands roamed the man’s body, caressing soft wet flesh so that when he was done Stiles would smell of him and only him. If he had his way and he was planning on it, Stiles would smell wholly of him inside and out before the night was through. He grazed his teeth against the man’s neck as his hands came up to Stiles chest and his fingers teased and twisted lightly the younger’s nipples so that Stiles moaned. Derek’s other hand dropped to the man’s cock so that he could tug the length of it as it hardened in front of him, the broad head beginning to drip with pearly drops of cream. Derek brought a finger to the tip and rubbed the cream in around the head before bringing the finger up to his own mouth so he could take in that heady taste of his lover. His eyes flashed scarlet and remained a glowing representation of his nature, of his power.

He turned them to face the bed and pushed Stiles down so that the man fell, bent over the bed before he dropped to his knees and placed his hot palms on the man’s cheeks to spread them apart so he could see the puckered ring of muscles there. Derek wasted no time once the musky scent of his lover’s body called to him, tickling his nostrils in an enticement, a beckoning call. A summons to action. His tongue darted forward and pushed past the muscles to penetrate Stiles so that the man cried out with the pleasure of the invasion. And what a tongue it was. Derek was quite gifted, though Stiles hadn’t had very many lovers, but he couldn’t imagine anyone doing the things to him Derek did.

Derek’s tongue swiveled and swirled inside him as he gasped and keened at the feel of the slick warm organ pulsing inside his hole. Derek’s hands kneaded Stiles’ ass as his claws extended unbidden. The tips of them scraped at the flesh of Stiles’ fair body and sent shocking ripples through his body accenting the pleasure Derek’s tongue was invoking in him.

“Oh fuck…” he gasped as Derek began to thrust relentlessly with his tongue. A clawed hand slipped between Stiles legs to grasp his thickened member so he could tug at the man to push him further, lift him higher so that he bucked and arched his back and cried curses in several of the languages he’d learned over the years.

Derek pulled away from Stiles hole and the man immediately pushed back as he whined at the separation but Derek quickly appeased him by turning underneath the man to take his thick cock deep into his mouth. “Ungh…” the younger man groaned when he felt his member sink into the hot wet cavern of Derek’s hungry mouth. Derek sucked harsh and wild, the near supernatural suction driving Stiles to the edge of reason and reality as he thrashed and writhed on top of Derek’s mouth. His pelvis thrust forward unconsciously, fucking into the man’s mouth so that Derek took him deeper and deeper every time until Stiles was gasping and crying.

“Gonna..” he choked out as he felt his body start to burn in the inferno of pleasure Derek was inflicting on him. “Fuck yes…” he cried out as he came into the man’s mouth. Derek growled, the vibration on Stiles dick sending shocks and waves of more pleasure through him, as Derek lapped up and swallowed every last squirt of Stiles warm cum.

The younger man’s upper body collapsed on the bed as he lay there blissed out but Derek wasn’t quite finished. He rose behind him, tearing off his own constricting pants before aligning his own thick cock-head with Stiles slippery entrance. The shock of electricity that climbed his cock as flesh met flesh was incredible. There was barely a breath before Derek surged forward with a deep growl emanating from his throat. His cock buried itself deep inside of Stiles, seating him all the way and staying there for a minute before he completely let his wolf loose. He pushed Stiles further up onto the bed, the only consideration he had left in him for the man, so that he could more comfortably sink into the softness of their mattress before, Derek nudged his legs wider and began to go to town on his ass.

Stiles threw his head back and cried into the night as Derek surged forward, fucking him with every ounce of strength and power he had. Stiles muscles clenched around Derek’s fat cock as the wolf’s claws dug into his waist, just barely pulling beads of blood from the flesh there. A pain that only added to the amount of pleasure Stiles was currently suffering through every time Derek’s dick hit the cluster of nerves deep inside of him that made his body tingle like nothing before. Derek dipped down to lave his tongue over the beads of sweat that formed on Stiles back with a precision Stiles couldn’t begin to comprehend with the speed they were going. The slap of his balls against Stiles own body was like sweet music and caused a precious burn that made the wolf grunt and groan more as he increased his rhythm further if that were at all possible, and apparently it was.

Stiles fingers curled into the sheets clenching tightly for purchase as his dick wept again, something he didn’t think would be possible but Derek had a habit of making the impossible happen for him. He could feel the beginnings of another orgasm without even touching himself and realized Derek himself was coming undone from behind him.

He could tell by the short but deep thrusts Derek had shifted to and the increased grunting that meant his dick was becoming so sensitized it was about to explode inside of Stiles. Derek grazed his fangs up Stiles back until he was nuzzling at the man’s neck with a need that alerted Stiles to his unasked request. Stiles tipped his head to the side in an offering that had Derek’s scarlet eyes burning more furiously than before. Fangs sank deep into the flesh there forcing a cry of pain and submission from the man beneath him. Derek kept clamped down on Stiles neck as he fucked him riding out the ascension of his pleasure until he was shooting long and hot jets of semen deep inside his lover, his mate, officially so.

Stiles rose against the man, unsure of how he even did so but held Derek’s head to his neck with a hand pressed firmly to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. “I’m yours,” he gasped out as his body burned in a raging rapture of bliss. He could hear Derek growl his agreement and vaguely made out the word ‘mine’ grunted against his skin. He felt the blood sliding down his shoulder from where Derek was still clamped onto him and in a peculiarly intensely sexual way, the sensation pulled another spurt of cum from his still engorged member as Derek’s on cock still pulsed inside of him, emptying itself in him.

Derek finally collapsed on top of Stiles, the man’s bigger heavier form, pinning the younger man to the mattress like a comforter blanketing him with welcome heat. Stiles could feel the thickening of Derek’s knot as it quickly expanded and tied them together. Derek hadn’t stopped rolling his hips almost like his body was compelled to keep going and completely ride out the pleasure of being bound to his mate until there was nothing left to enjoy which might have been far too long a time than Stiles could stand. The knot tugged at his muscles but his hole was too numb and he was too blissed out to feel the dull pain it caused. Derek’s fangs were still in his neck and only after the first ten minutes slowly came out before the man turned to lapping at his open wound, licking up the blood and sweat while drawing the pain from him through those black tendrils that rose on his arms as he held Stiles tightly to him. They heaved and huffed in the silence of the night. Breathing heavily in an attempt to bring themselves down from the claiming that had just taken place.

They lay there in silence for a long time while Derek tongued Stiles wound and Stiles could feel the pride coming off of him along with his contentment and a sense of relaxation that was more complete than he’d ever felt from Derek before. The man had almost dozed off when he felt Derek’s penis go back to human size and withdraw from his body. He couldn’t help the disappointed whine that followed as he felt the loss but Derek turned the man over, his eyes still scarlet and his face still a mask of desire.

“You’re kidding,” Stiles breathed when he realized that Derek wasn’t quite done yet.

“Your turn,” the man uttered before he lowered himself, kissing and licking a trail down Stiles chest. His tongue swiped over the man’s nipples and his mouth sucked at Stiles’ flesh until there were dark red, and pinkish marks left behind. He finally made his way to the happy trail of fuzz in a straight line that led to Stiles limp member which Derek took into his mouth like a vacuum. Stiles moaned at the sensitivity but it felt oddly good. As if he wasn’t yet done either and he tried to figure out how Derek knew his body better than he did.

Derek sucked him for a moment, until his cock was thick and ready for another round before the man pulled off his cock with a pop and looked at him, still wolfed out, with all the hunger of a predatory beast. “Claim me now,” he growled. Before Stiles could respond, Derek was straddling Stiles and reaching back to press the head of Stiles cock to the tighter ring of muscles he had hidden between his firm butt cheeks. Stiles groaned at the contact and nearly wept when his dick slipped slowly into the hot tightness of Derek’s hole.

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles groaned.

“Yours,” Derek growled as he began to ride the younger man, feet planted firmly on either side of his waist so he could raise himself and then ease his body back down slowly until he grew frantic with need and began slamming his body down hard on Stiles cock, fucking himself so that his grunts of pain became whimpers and howls of pleasure. Stiles slid his hands up the man’s chiseled abs and chest until they came around his neck so he could pull him down for a kiss. When their lips collided it was like fire and ice coming together in an explosion of elemental fury. Stiles groaned into Derek’s mouth and Derek’s answering purr of contentment vibrated against Stiles lips. Derek pulled away and pulled Stiles up as he thrust himself harder and faster onto his mate to force Stiles orgasm out of him. “Fuck fuck fuck…” Stiles chanted as he got closer and closer. Derek pulled him in and tilted his own head to the side in a show of submission to Stiles, and the younger man knew what he needed. He leaned forward and as he came inside his lover, bit into the man’s neck hard until the skin broke and he could feel the warm liquid that was Derek’s blood spill out around his teeth and into his mouth.

The coppery taste of the blood was weird and made Stiles half call up an image of vampires but he couldn’t deny clamping down on Derek’s neck as he came inside the man felt oddly right and was so fucking hot there was just no other way to describe it. His own eyes glowed it’s normal ivory before becoming sparkling sapphire. He felt Derek cum against his chest, shooting jets of cum there so that it oozed down his body, mingling with sweat and saliva and blood.

Derek tipped his head back and howled from on top of Stiles and Stiles watched him closely, regarding him with dazed eyes filled with love and admiration, respect and reverence. “Mine,” he said and Derek looked back down, answering him with an agreeing…

“Mine.”

Stiles fell back again and Derek spent a few minutes, rubbing his cum into the man’s skin in what Stiles knew to be a werewolf thing to do with scents and whatnot that he couldn’t really focus on because he was drifting away on a cloud made of rainbows and hopes and dreams and perfection.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ma gosh, total Mama Stilinski feels however brief. I can't lie there were sympathetic Jade feels too as well as plenty of Scott Derek and Stiles ones as well. I try to do a little research for everything I write because as you know all stories are built on some remnant of truth so appreciate my extensive googlizing lol. As for the music part I'm very excited to share this with you guys because I find music very helpful when writing. Hopefully I could introduce you to some things and you could do the same for me. Anyway While I did this chapter I couldn't help but hear the following:  
> 1) Tearz For Animals by CocoRosie, when Deaton is helping the back lend Derek their power.  
> 2)God Has A Voice by CocoRosie, when Jade explains the Ritual of Allargen and again when he's actually doing the ritual.   
> 3)Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, when Stiles talks Derek out of Jade's mindcontrol (and with this one imagine Derek and Stiles sharing that mind connection when Stiles shares the babies emotions with Derek and he's snapping out of it just when the chorus begins to play. That explosion of sound I find is perfect for the moment.)  
> 4) Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine, when the packs are fighting (imagine alot of slo mo action here.   
> 5)We Are On Fire by CocoRosie, when Derek and Stiles are mating. Idk something about that song, the music the voice the vocalizing just fit for me. It sounded sexy and passionate, which fit the scene to me. 
> 
> So that's just some of my vision for the chapter. I'm sure you guys have your own ideas, if you agreed with the music if you checked it out let me know. If you had other ideas of songs that fit please share, it may be something I haven't heard before and would love to listen to cuz I'm always looking for new music. Also for general commentary and whatnot drop me a comment I love hearing from you guys. Please be advised though, the fic is not quite done yet so we ain't calling it quits just yet. I want to take this thing to the birth of Stiles and Derek's kids and there are some major angsty moments coming up with Derek's reaction to the pregnancy as well as some unresolved issues with the pack and some more of that Jesse/Isaac good love so...  
> Stay Tuned, Comment, Live Free and Die hard my lovelies hahaha..  
> Mwah!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's been a minute my lovelies and I do profusely apologize. Work became a shit-storm for a while as I had to fill the role of acting supervisor in the absence of my superior. As you can imagine that didn't leave me much writing time between work and my loverly bf who is near fully recovered. Anyway, this is nineteen, the beginning chapter to taking care of the after math of tropical storm Jade so read on...

Jesse rested his head against the cold doorframe of the vehicle and let the cold air blow against his face, numbing him on more than one level. His hand rested against the broken flesh of his shoulder where the alpha Eric Davidson had sunk his fangs in. Dried blood stained the flesh there but the wound had become as numb as the rest of him. It didn’t even throb anymore and Jesse wasn’t sure if that had been a good or bad thing.

Isaac looked over at him from where he sat, driving with arms gripping the wheel tightly, a spot where he focused the tension he’d been feeling since he and Jesse had ended up alone in the vehicle. He could smell the hint of despair mixed with confusion, worry and something he assumed was the feeling of being conflicted, that rose off of Jesse and lightly wafted passed him. His mouth opened but quickly closed as he realized he didn’t quite know what to say. At least he didn’t know how to say what he was thinking.

Jesse and Isaac hadn’t spoken properly concerning their present situation due to all of the craziness and Isaac guessed he would probably only have one shot at working everything out in a positive way and he seriously wanted to avoid blowing it, or spoiling his one chance by saying something stupid. “What are you doing?” Jesse asked as he straightened up and glanced down the street they’d turned onto.

“What?” Isaac queued, slightly mixed up after being pulled from his deeper thoughts.

“You turned off the main road…”

“Yeah,” Isaac added still not getting it.

“Where are you taking me Isaac?”

“Oh I uh, sorry I guess I probably should have given you early notice. You’re staying with me tonight.”

“No thanks,” Jesse replied quicker than it had taken for Isaac to properly get the words out of his mouth. Something in the way he said and the speed with which it was said made Isaac feel a sharp burn in his chest and want to pout and sulk in a quiet corner, alone. “I mean, I’d rather just go home, I haven’t really seen the inside of my own home for weeks.” And the inflection at the end of his statement made it seem like Jesse had just barely stopped himself from adding ‘remember’, which did nothing to ease the guilt and pain Isaac was feeling even stronger than before over the whole thing.

“It’s not a good idea…” Isaac began then cleared his throat harshly. “I mean, elephant in the room, or car for that matter, you were bitten, by an alpha. That’s either gonna turn you or kill you and I know how you feel about being turned. So I don’t want you to try to kill yourself like so many hunters before you. And if it comes to you rejecting…. “ Isaac’s voice broke a little, he didn’t want to consider the possibility of Jesse rejecting the bite, “I just don’t want you to be alone, at least for now.”

Jesse made a contemplative noise and Isaac had to wonder if he was turning already as he’d only ever heard other wolves use different throaty sounds like that as a means of communication, himself included. “If that’s ok with you,” Isaac added when he realized what he was asking, which was probably more than too much considering what the Hale pack had put him through the last few weeks. “I know we’ve asked too much from you, more than we deserve after… after everything. I guess this time I wanna make sure you’re ok.”

“As opposed to last time when you just let everyone string me up for a crime I wasn’t guilty of.” The words, coming out in a harsh mumble, had escaped the man’s lips before he could stop them and he quickly turned to glance at Isaac who had bit his lip in reaction, before just as quickly turning away, unsure whether to feel guilty for saying it or justified.  “Sorry I…”

“No I deserved that. You’re completely right Jesse and I..”

“Can we not do this right now?” Jesse interjected and Isaac nodded. Though he was sure he’d have agreed to anything the man wanted at that point.

“So…” Isaac continued after a brief even more tense silence than before, “you ok with this, coming to mine for the night?”

“Whatever, s’fine. Not like I was gonna kill myself..” Isaac’s eyes immediately widened as he heard the uptick of the man’s heart suggesting he was telling an untruth. His eyes burned with tears that threatened to come down but he maintained his calm and drove steadily until he got to his home. The street was well lit, incredibly tidy and rather quiet. The houses there all looked beautiful like the nice places in catalogues at the good realtor offices, or at least it’s what Scott had said to him when he’d shown the man the place. His job had allowed for him to make the purchase without hesitation and he did. Despite his age, he had always wanted something to call his own, something he could control and take care of, that wouldn’t leave him like so many unreliable people did.

The house wasn’t large. It was a two story, three bedroom and two bath with enough lawn out front to have a small get together, though Isaac didn’t really have many.   Isaac eased the vehicle into the driveway, pressed the button that opened the garage door and as it rose, drove in to park there. The garage door came down behind them and they exited the vehicle simultaneously.

Isaac led the way to a patiently waiting Jesse, as though the man hadn’t been there countless times before which was a subtle indicator of Jesse’s frame of mind concerning them being a ‘them’. The werewolf of the two tried to ignore the signs. He took them into the house and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. “This good?” he asked, half hoping that the other man would spontaneously suggest they sleep in the same room.

“Fine, thanks. Can I take a shower?”

“Of course, I’ll get you a towel and some clothes and you can just leave those there in the hamper.” He said indicating the messy, blood-stained clothing Jesse had on. Jesse nodded, his only response so Isaac left him to retrieve his towel. When he’d returned the man was leaning against the door frame inelegantly, staring down at the ground with a bit of an intensity that kind of made Isaac jealous… of his floor…stupid floor.

“Do you need anything else?” Isaac probed as he lagged behind the man who made his way to the washroom.

“No, thank you though. You should probably go get some rest.”

“Ok well, you know where I am if you need me just call, I’ll hear.” Jesse didn’t even turn around as Isaac offered his parting words. Instead he walked straight into the bathroom and simply stepped into the shower, closed the blurry door behind him, and began to undress.

Isaac sighed before he pulled the door almost closed behind him and left for his own room.

***

Derek stared down at the face nestled in the space where his throat met his shoulders. His face was pained, his eyes narrowed tight so that they pulled lines onto his face as he watched Stiles. Watched the way his lips unconsciously parted to take the air in when his nose became barred against Derek’s flesh. Watched the soft rise and fall of the man’s chest as he pulled in his breaths and softly expelled them. Watched the reddened, slightly puckered flesh, where he’d left his mate’s mark on Stiles. As his eyes settled there, his own hand came unbidden to cover his own neck where he knew the mark Stiles had put on him would be. Humans wouldn’t see it, but other weres would.

He couldn’t help the huff of content that escaped accompanied by the whine that had come from his throat. It in no way changed how he was feeling. His eyes dropped to the man’s stomach, it protruded which by itself was more than what was normal for Stiles. Everything made so much sense then and he could have kicked himself for not seeing it, though he wasn’t sure how he was to have any idea that his male partner in life and all other things, could have even gotten pregnant.

Derek slowly pulled his arm free from beneath Stiles head and took the agonizingly painful few minutes to extract himself from the other man, before he slid to the edge of the bed and settled there. His toes curled in as thoughts raced through his mind, thoughts he didn’t necessarily wish to entertain but had no choice. His mind had taken him hostage the moment he’d found out and after settling the most pressing of issues, the ones his wolf couldn’t ignore, he’d somewhat returned to himself, to deal with what was left and the repercussions they brought with them.

His hands tightened as they clasped each other and he fought back a groan of displeasure at a particularly disturbing thought. Almost immediately he heard Stiles murmur in his sleep. He just barely glanced over his shoulder and saw the man shivering there, his bare naked body, trembling lightly in the cold night breeze. He’d forgotten he’d opened the window earlier and pushed his head out into the cold in the hopes that it would, he wasn’t sure, maybe balm the surging sense of fear he was feeling or was it anger. Sometimes Derek couldn’t distinguish the two, they so often came together.

“Derek,” Stiles murmured as his hand patted the empty space of mattress next to him where the alpha had been. His body had registered the loss of warmth Derek provided and he reacted, waking to find the man, His eyes peeked open to spy him sitting there on the edge of the bed completely still like a deer caught sensing danger when it’s caught in the crosshairs of a rifle. Stiles could feel the tension as well as the mess of conflicting emotions inside the man. “Hey what’s going on?” he asked in a throaty sleep voice.

It took a moment for Derek to answer but he did, still without turning back. “Nothing Stiles, go back to sleep.”

“Liar,” Stiles croaked as he yawned and stretched his arms out wide. His long curls were messy on his head and his eyes were still slightly red. “Come on man, what’s up?” he asked again as he lay back and nudged Derek with his foot.

“I said it’s nothing.” Derek’s voice remained even but Stiles could hear the strain in its tone or perhaps behind it’s tone that no one else would have heard. Stiles picked himself up, rising to his knees and then knee-walked his way over to the sullen alpha. His arms came about the man’s stomach and he purposefully kissed the place where he’d marked Derek as his. Stiles felt the shudder of pleasure that went through Derek and felt the man’s body relax slightly. He let his head rest on Derek’s shoulder.

“You know now that we’re mated officially, isn’t there a rule that says you have to tell me what’s going on with you right now.”

“Don’t be foolish,” Derek responded, probably missing the fact that the joke was meant to make him lighten up some, or at best, even tell Stiles what was on his mind but the comedic factor was clearly lost on him.

“Is this about Jade,” and as soon as he said the name he felt the rumble beneath his fingers of Derek’s low growl warning Stiles off that topic of discussion. “Are you worried about me then because it’s over now, you don’t have to be.” Derek simply grunted some kind of agreement Stiles couldn’t really make out. “Then what is it, we tell each other everything.” Derek scoffed and rose from the bed so that Stiles’ arms that had wrapped around him had to let go. Stiles gave the man a confused, pensive look.

“Wait is this about…”

Before he could finish Derek’s head jerked to the window and with the same speed he moved to stand there. “What’s happening?” Stiles asked as he turned his own senses up so he could pick up whatever Derek had.

“A car is coming…” Derek trailed off as he looked at the spot where the illumination from the headlights began to shine.

“It’s Isaac.” Stiles said as he listened to the man’s frantic words of reassurance that didn’t seem to actually hold any weight.

“What…” Derek began, but then Isaac was parked and hauling a body in his arms out of the vehicle and all Derek could utter was “Shit!.’ He left the room completely naked and took the stairs two at a time as he made his way down to receive Isaac and the injured party. Stiles followed behind him a beat later wearing shorts and holding a pair in his hand for Derek to put on. By the time he’d gotten down the stairs Derek who had taken Jesse from Issac, was setting the man gently on the couch, whilst he coughed profusely, trickles of black liquid slowly streaming down the side of his mouth. He didn’t open his eyes much but when he did they were bloodshot.

“Oh my god,” Stiles uttered shocked at the sight.

“Derek please there has to be something,” came Isaac pleading with the alpha.

“What is this?” Stiles posed, looking from Derek to Isaac for an answer.

“He’s rejecting the bite.” Derek replied simply but there was a strain to his voice.

“What! He was bitten when…” and then Stiles lifted his head to Derek and reluctantly, slowly added, “… by who?”

Derek’s eye twitched as he regarded his mate incredulously. “Davidson Stiles, the Davidson Alpha bit him.” Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief as he turned his attention back on the horrendous state of Jesse and the mess that Isaac was on the floor next to him.

“Please there has to be something you can do to help him, what about magic Stiles can’t you use magic?” Isaac was distraught, holding on by a thin and fraying thread for the man he loved, the man he’d given up on. Derek started, about to protest but just then Freyja padded her way into the room and came to a pause near Stiles. She looked down on the dying man and then up at Stiles who stared right back at her into her eyes. And for a moment anyone watching them could see they were sharing information. When Stiles turned back to face Isaac, his face was a serene mask meant to calm and reassure as he took control of the situation. He consciously pushed out the feeling of peace as he asked, “How long ago was he bitten?”

Isaac blinked back the wetness he felt in his eyes feeling the familiar touch of Stiles empathic ability caress him and soothe his heartache. “When we came to rescue you from Jade we were fighting the others, then the alpha showed up, that’s when he bit Jesse. He was protecting me. That was hours ago though.”

“Then why is this happening only now, Derek doesn’t rejection of the bite take almost instantly?” Stiles turned to the alpha and knew what he was asking, knew what he was bringing up but he couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. Not when the man who was suffering, was suffering because of them, because of him. He’d been the one to ask Jesse to come with him to save Isaac and the others. Jesse had obviously come back again to help save him and was sentenced to death for his trouble… or was he.

Derek’s pained expression met Stiles calmer one, his eyes going dark as he remembered her, the first person he’d ever see reject the bite. The girl he’d loved and the reason his eyes were blue before he became an alpha. “Uh… “ he spoke but his voice was a quiver. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yea… yes it should have.” Derek turned toward Isaac, wanting to go to him, but then he looked at Jesse and the guilt inside him welled up.

“Then,” Stiles began, turning to glance at Freyja once more before he looked back. “Maybe there’s a chance.”

“Stiles that’s…” Derek started but Stiles cut him off.

“After the past few weeks we’ve had don’t you dare say impossible to me. Besides they say druid magic gave werewolves the ability to turn back and forth right. Maybe I can help him accept the bite. It seems to me there are two things that happen when someone is bitten by an alpha. The body either accepts it or rejects it. But something people don’t factor into this is will. If Jesse knows what’s happening to him and doesn’t want it to happen, isn’t it possible that his mind could have his body reject the bite based on the strength of that will…” It wasn’t necessarily a question, and it would be rhetorical even if it were because Stiles was already getting to his knees and tossing Derek the pants he’d been holding onto.

“Stiles…” the man growled.

“Derek I have to do this, I have to help him. Or at least try. After what we did to him, and even then I still asked for his help and he came. And he came back for me too knowing what we’d done having to live with that.”

“We couldn’t have known Stiles, we were set up,” Derek responded, tone lightening when he heard the guilt in Stiles voice, a guilt he shared.

“It doesn’t matter, I should have seen it. Now if this is all I can do I will do it because if he dies Derek, it’s on us.”

Derek quieted for a moment watching Stiles darkly. His gaze slipped down to the man’s stomach and then back up and Stiles nodded understanding what he was truly worried about. “I know, but it will be fine I promise. I won’t even be doing the work. I’m only linking them. I can’t heal him or force him to take the bite but I can allow him to speak to someone who might be able to convince him to fight.”

“What?” Isaac queued, confused.

“I’m going to connect you inside his mind Isaac. I think Jesse’s dying because he doesn’t care for the alternative, because he wants to die. You are the only one who can give him a reason not to. A reason to live, to stay and fight, even if it means becoming a werewolf.”

“It’s the only thing he’s afraid of,” Isaac muttered as he held Jesse’s head and looked down to wear the black blood oozed out of the man’s nose now. “He’s worried, he’s always been worried that if he ever turned he would be out of control, he wouldn’t be able to find an anchor and he’d hurt innocent people.”

“Then make him believe that will never happen. Show him that no matter what, life is worth it because he has people who love him and care about him and will keep him grounded. He has Allison and us and you. He risked himself for you even when he thought he didn’t know how he felt about you Isaac, that’s love. And you know what the greatest anchor in the world is…” Stiles smiled at Isaac as he stared blankly at his friend. “It’s love. You will be his anchor Isaac, you have to make him believe that.” Isaac blinked a few times and then swallowed harshly and nodded, his face changing, becoming more confident, determined.

“Ok,” Stiles remarked as he turned himself to face Jesse completely. Bringing his hands up, he placed each flattened palm on either side of the man’s temple and closed his eyes. The fall of his chest was joined by the soft expulsion of breath from his lungs as he focused his energy on connecting with the man. He could feel Derek’s tension increase in the room as he began his work but the man remained silent the most he could do to offer his support.

It was a quiet minute in which time, the room became heavy with Stiles’ power. After a moment it lessened as though he’d realized he was overloading and regulated the amount of power he was using, a testament to how powerful the man had become. The two wolves only then realized that Jesse had stopped moving and seemed to calm down. His chest rose and fell without issue and his eyes seemed brighter though distant.

When Stiles’ own eyes opened they were swirling sapphire. “Put your hand on my shoulder Isaac, and prepare yourself. I am maintaining a connection of one mind to another on someone who is experiencing the precursor to death. I have no control on what it will be like inside. I can try to calm him and keep his sanity intact but the world you’re stepping into is entirely of Jesse’s creation. You have to find him and convince him to come back, to stay and fight.” Stiles didn’t look at Isaac, rather he kept facing ahead and never blinked but Isaac could feel the intensity with which his words fell.

“I understand,” he responded before taking a deep breath and letting his hand clamp down on Stiles’ shoulder. The moment he made contact he felt himself being swept away in a rush of wind and darkness, the assault of which forced him to shut his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Isaac and Jesse feels here. Say what do you think you about the idea that someone can force their body into rejecting the bite. Also i'd love to know how you take the whole Jesse/Isaac relationship and what would you do if you were Jesse after all the Jade drama and being falsely accused and not backed up by your lover...  
> Also we can see something brewing here between Stiles and Derek on Derek's part, what are your thoughts.  
> Let me know peeps and comment all you like I thrive with feedback..


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am acting supervisor at work with new staff to train now that we're soooooo short staffed but I'm trying to make it work so here's chapter twenty. Thanks for hanging in there guys You're all 12 shades of awesome-sauce and I appreciate you guys.

It was quiet for a long time. Isaac remained where he was, knees on the ground arm outstretched, though he realized he couldn’t feel Stiles there anymore. His eyes were still closed and his heart beat damn near out of control as he figured out his werewolf senses didn’t work. He couldn’t turn up the intensity on his hearing or smell… Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and looked around. As soon as he did so he felt the soft breeze on his face. It hit him with an icy touch that chilled him to the bone. He was outside, on soft grass, in the forest somewhere, though it wasn’t woods he recognized.

He stood slowly cautiously as he listened and looked for an indication of where he was or what he was meant to be doing there. “Hello,” the man called out after several nervous moments. There was no reply, not that he was expecting there to be. He took in the forest and then, only then realized why it seemed so brightly lit. There weren’t lamp posts or street lights. The moon, as high as it was in the sky was round and large and sharing it’s luminescence to light up the night.

Isaac felt it then, the presence near him alerting him that he wasn’t alone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadow moving and turned just in time to catch the silhouette of a man shifting from behind one tree to the next. Immediately, he moved, rolling behind a tree of his own for cover, and crouching low so that he could hide. At least if he hadn’t been seen yet he could keep from being found out until he knew what was going on.

He watched the general direction where he’d seen the movement and all seemed to be quiet for a while but then the man poked his head out, the action so fast he thought he’d imagined it, but a few seconds later he did it again. It was definitely Jesse. Despite the night surrounding them he could never mistake that face, that stealthy approach to a mission the man was clearly on which could only mean one thing, they were not alone in the forest, and Jesse was most definitely hunting.

It didn’t take long to discover what. There was a roar in the distance toward the right where Jesse kept scouting and soon enough the figure of a tall and stocky man came out of the tree-line. He walked slowly, as though he didn’t need to rush things, and his face was a contorted mask of hair in that terrifyingly familiar pattern that werewolves tended to sport. His eyes were a glowing blue and his mouth was wide open, displaying the fangs that had elongated in his mouth. He growled again as he approached, his eyes fixed on where he was sure to have heard Jesse’s heart-beat.  Isaac tried to shift but nothing happened and he realized to his horror that, there was nothing supernatural he could do to aid Jesse against the creature that was chasing him.

“Come on Jeff, you don’t really want to do this do you?” Jesse voice called out filled with something Isaac wasn’t accustomed to hearing, fear and anguish. The werewolf merely barked out a growl of displeasure and rage as he continued on. Isaac’s hand held onto the tree trunk, gripping it tightly as he continued to watch and listen, hoping for a some way to present itself that he could help.

“Jeffrey, this isn’t you man. We’re friends remember. You and me man, we work together, we fought together, I’ve always had your back and you’ve always had mine please don’t do this. Listen to me…” Jesse’s voice sounded like it was breaking as he spoke. After a swift pause, he stepped out from behind the tree into plain view of the wolf causing Isaac to bite back a curse.

“I love you man, You’re like.. you’re like my **_family_** , you **_are_** my family please don’t… don’t let this happen to me again Jeff.” At first he wasn’t sure but Isaac could see the tears that slowly slid their silvery trail down the man’s face as he pleaded with what Isaac realized was a friend who’d been turned. The werewolf seemed to stop for a moment, but the pause was short-lived as he took a swipe at Jesse who didn’t look like he was planning on moving.

Isaac flew into action before he could think. “Jesse no!” he screamed, disturbing the scene and catching both of them off guard. The werewolf turned as he screamed and so did Jesse who went blank for a moment but then seemed to gather himself as if it had taken him a while to remember who it was that had called out to him. Jesse turned back to the wolf and launched himself to a side, whilst pulling out the crossbow he’d had strapped to his leg mid-roll. When he landed and brought himself to a knee, he aimed and fired. The arrow went soaring through the air with a short whistle before it buried itself in the werewolf’s chest, earning him a howl of despair.

Something strange happened though. The voice became distorted as it raged and then, so did the man. His image blurred and shifted until both Isaac and Jesse could see him changing, becoming some thing or someone else. His skin color turned darker, he grew shorter and his face turned until the glowing blue eyes were housed by Jesse’s own face staring down at him with an arrow in his chest. A wolfed out face, scowled at him and to Jesse’s horror the reflection of himself simply pulled out the arrow and tossed it to the ground.

“Jesse run!” Isaac shouted as he watched on. It seemed to call the man to his senses because Jesse aimed another arrow and fired it into the man’s leg before taking off into the tree line with a short glance to Isaac who wasted no time following. He was on Jesse’s heels, constantly looking back to see if they were being followed but he couldn’t see the Jesse wolf behind them. Suddenly, they seemed to make it out of the woods and onto a road across which was a motel of sorts. It was the only thing Isaac could see. Jesse was already on the other side of the street running towards the entrance so Isaac followed.

The building was large for a motel, painted an ugly shade of green that seemed dingy and dirty and had begun to peel. The motel sign was in a bright green as well but only three letters lit up so that you could make out “OTE” blinking on the side of the building. There were no cars parked outside and no people on the street. There wasn’t any movement either so it gave the place an abandoned feel. Isaac watched Jesse run to the door and open it, bolting inside and followed suit.

When he entered the building, Isaac stopped abruptly. It seemed much smaller on the inside, and the interior was a mess. There was broken glass, furniture and other things strewn across the floor. Claw marks decorated the walls and blood was splattered against them as well as the floor. Jesse was no longer in sight. Isaac stepped in cautiously until he stood near a window and could look out. As he peered through it, he noticed he was on the second floor of a house rather than the entry floor to the motel he’d run into following Jesse.

There was a car parked on the side of the road near the house but the street seemed quiet and all the other houses on the road were all dark. There was a sudden clatter of objects that sounded distant, like it had come from downstairs and as Isaac looked up he saw the staircase ahead of him down the hallway. He walked toward it, slowly, listening for danger for anything else. When he got to the bottom of the stairs there was more of the same. The house was a mess, like it had been attacked most likely by a werewolf based on the claw marks that littered the house.

Isaac opened his mouth to call out but nothing escaped. He felt weak and powerless without his abilities. He tried again, opening his mouth to call out to Jesse but he didn’t need to. He heard the crying just as he was about to say the man’s name. It didn’t sound like a grown up though. The sobbing was coming from behind a door near him and sounded very much like a child’s cries.

He moved toward the door and lifted a hand to curl around the cold metal doorknob. Stopping only a moment to catch a breath, he turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Isaac heard the hitch in breath as the door opened and once it was open all the way, he could see the small figure huddled inside with wide frightened eyes that stared up at him in terror.

“Don’t be afraid,” he offered instinctively, holding up his hands in a show of peace. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” There was a sound of something crashing from upstairs causing Isaac to turn sharply to a side. He felt the small hand curl around his fingers and tug. When he turned back he saw the boy pulling him in and allowed himself to be drawn into the utility closet. The little boy pulled the door behind them and went back to sitting on the floor, holding himself tightly.

“I can’t let him find me.” He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

“Can’t let who find you?” Isaac asked.

The boy turned to him and frowned as he cried softly, “The monster…” he called, his silver eyes going wide as he said the word. It was then that Isaac understood who he was.

“Jesse,” he uttered into the small dark room.

Jesse nodded slowly. “He killed.. killed mom I don’t…” The boy sobbed again, his words swallowed up by his cries. Isaac moved forward and sat down near him, then put an arm around his shoulder and brought him in close to hug him.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered against Jesse’s ear. He’d never known about Jesse’s mother. He’d never known about Jesse’s family in general. The man hardly spoke about them and when he did, when Isaac asked him questions and had to fight to get an honest answer. Jesse simply said he was orphaned when he was young and left it at that. Isaac had never known about the man’s friend Jeffrey either who was apparently turned and turned on Jesse. He was however, starting to understand even more why Jesse hated what he considered the curse of being a werewolf.

The man’s entire life was riddled with a series of terrible experiences with werewolves at the center of it all. Who could blame him. “What about your dad?” he asked but regretted it almost instantly when Jesse pulled away from him and drew tighter within himself. He shook his head profusely and cried some more, stopping only when there was another loud crash from upstairs. “Jesse,” Isaac began speaking softly and taking his time. “What happened to your dad?”

“He..” Jesse began after a minute of what Isaac could only assume was pulling himself together. “He’s the one… he’s the m..mon.. he killed mom.”

“What?” Isaac gasped, his mind scrambling to understand the gravity of what the little boy was admitting to him. “Is your father… the wolf?”

Jesse buried his head between his knees but Isaac could still make out the nodding. His heart burned for the boy, for the man he’d fallen for. The man’s life was ruined by wolves, it was no wonder he was terrified of becoming one. His father had turned and killed his mother and tried to kill him and obviously his friend had done the same.

“That’s why you’ve been running?” he whispered to the younger. “You’ve seen the worst of it and so young. I don’t blame you for not believing you could find control. If it happened to your dad, it could happen to you right.” There was no response other than a few choked sobs so Isaac continued.

“You aren’t your dad, Jesse. You’re different, you’re special and good. I know you are.”

“But..” Jesse began and this time he sounded older, more mature and as Isaac looked down on him he seemed to have grown as well. He looked more like a teenager instead of just a tiny fearful pre-teen. “They all turned on me, and left me… I”

“What about me. I haven’t left you and I haven’t turned on you either. In fact, I came to find you, just like you came to find me. That’s how I know you won’t lose yourself. You’re too strong and you love hard, no matter how much you might try to deny that fact.”

He looked over at Jesse again to see him shaking his head once more just as vigorously as before. “No, I’ll be just like the others…” he cut off when they heard the slamming of wood on wood and the sharp, intense growl that sounded far too close for comfort. “He’s coming for me…”

“I’m here, and I won’t leave you. We can do this together. And when you can’t be strong enough, I’ll be strong for you I promise. You can fight this Jesse and you can win I believe that.” There was another sharp crash and this time they could hear footsteps coming toward them. Jesse’s eyes widened again as he looked at the door in horror, awaiting the inevitable.

“No I can’t, I can’t I’ll hurt you, I’ll hurt everyone, I don’t wanna be bad…” he cried out softly.

“You could never be bad Jesse. Look at what you did for me. I hurt you the most and still you came for me. You came to rescue me when you had no reason to. You did the same for Stiles. That’s who you are, that’s goodness and if we get out of here, if you fight to stay I will spend the rest of my life making up for not believing in you like I should have. But you have to let me help you. You have to stay here, with me. Because.. I can’t let you go. I can’t let you go without telling you how sorry I am and how much I love you and need you. Stay with me Jesse, please stay with me.” Just then the door splintered and blew out from in front of them. Isaac jumped to his feet and took a protective stance in front of Jesse.

The werewolf before them looked a lot like Jesse the man. He was tall and built and had silver eyes that kept phasing between silver and yellow whilst the hair grew and receded on his face as if he couldn’t hold the transformation. He snarled at Isaac and looked down at Jesse with disgust and hunger. “You cannot have him.” Isaac declared, standing his ground. The man beast roared and then Isaac did something he didn’t expect he could. Isaac opened his mouth wide and yelled at the top of his lungs at the werewolf in front of him in a poor imitation of a roar of his own. The man regarded him quizzically as though he wasn’t quite sure what was happening. “I said you cannot have him. And if you try, you’ll have to go through me first.”

Just then Isaac felt the hand slip into his own. It was bigger than before large and warm and it covered his own hand. As he turned to the side he could see the fully grown Jesse standing at his side. His face a mask of determination and courage, a testament to his new resolve. They shared a brief reciprocal look of appreciation before turning back to face the opponent who had suddenly become another wolfed out mirror image of Jesse. The two Jesse’s looked at each other for a long while and as Isaac watched them it seemed as though there was something unspoken being communicated between the two. The real Jesse lifted a hand tentatively and brought it to his doppelganger who mirrored the action. Jesse paused before they touched and looked to Isaac and the man could see the fear and hesitation in his eyes for a split second.

“I love you,” he said and as if it were all Jesse needed to hear he clasped his hand with his doppelganger. The two hands seemed to become one and as they molded, the doppelganger seemed to be sucked into the original Jesse until they were one person. Jesse turned to him then looking two parts triumphant and one part fearful. They only had a few seconds before Isaac blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he was looking down at Jesse lying on the couch with Stiles releasing his head which was no longer a mess of oozing black blood. His nose had stopped leaking and he’d stopped coughing up the blood, though he remained unconscious.

“You did it,” Stiles sighed with a smile upon turning to face Isaac who was still gripping the man’s shoulder. “Isaac,” he called, “you can uh…” he shrugged his shoulder indicating the hand that had tightened there after Isaac must have forgotten he wasn’t physically powerless anymore.

“Oh, sorry,” he uttered, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping Jesse. So he’s…”

“Yes he’s going to be fine I think, right Derek?” Stiles turned to his lover who had come to kneel at his side and physically inspect him for something they both knew he wouldn’t have seen evidence of on his body anyway. Derek turned his attention to Jesse and stared at him for a very long and intense moment before he replied.

“He’s no longer rejecting it. In fact I think he’s healing, turning.” Derek looked over at Isaac who finally broke away his watchful gaze to look to his two friends. Derek and Stiles could see the tears shimmering in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he lunged forward to pull Stiles into a hug.

“Hey,” the druid cried out, laughter echoing in his words. “You’re welcome man. You’re family, it’s what we do right.” Derek put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder and smiled for him gently.

“It’s what we do,” he repeated Stiles words and watched the stress and fear and worry just fall away from Isaac as he embraced the increasing probability that everything would be just fine. “It’s probably best not to travel with him so maybe you bring him to your room, and stay here for the day. Get some rest too you guys need it.”

“So do you,” Isaac smiled as he moved to pick up Jesse in his arms, lifting the man easily as if he were a mere child.

“I’m fi…” Stiles yawned and Derek immediately twined their hands together.

“Yes I’m taking this one up to get some rest.” Stiles tried to protest but he found his words quickly muffled as Derek picked him up and carried him to their room.

For all his resistance, Stiles had gone down as soon as his head hit the pillow. Derek had stayed up to watch over him, his face falling into the new found expression he had of worry, fear and anger mixed in together. So much had happened and so much continued to disturb their bout of peace in life that he wasn’t surprised when he got a phone call several hours later, when the sun was just barely peaking its head above the tree line.

Feria Stallin had called to request an audience with him on behalf of herself and Eric Davidson to discuss their situation and something possibly disturbing that had occurred after the Hale pack had left. Derek silently listened to her speak and once she was done, agreed to meet with them in the twenty minutes it would take them to get to Hale manor.

When the vehicles had pulled up Derek stood in the balcony waiting for them to leave their cars and beckoned them inside. Eric had brought his wife and alpha-mate as well as his head beta a tall and slender woman with short cut dark hair that spiked at the ends. She looked so very much like Eric, Derek could only assume they were brother and sister. Feria trailed after them with her daughter Andrea at her side. “Thank you for seeing us,” she nodded to Derek as she got to the top step. “You of course know my daughter Andrea.” She gestured Dre to Derek and the younger woman nodded as did Derek. “This is Eric Davidson, Aric’s father and alpha of the Davidson pack, his wife Arizona and his sister Amy.”

Before Derek could react, the man stepped forward, angling himself between his wife and Derek in a half protective stance, something Derek recognized as an instinct that came from the wolf they could rarely control or stop not that they wanted to. The man reached out a hand, extending it to Derek. “I apologize for my part in the trouble that was caused to you and yours, especially your mate.”

“As do I,” Arizona spoke up looking Derek in the eye. She was a strong woman and wife, Derek could tell. He smiled at them, genuinely and took Eric’s hand.

“None of it was your fault, either way I accept your apology though it is unnecessary. I only wish your own son did not have to suffer such a horrific experience. How is he?”

There was a moment of hesitation where Arizona audibly sniffed before turning away. “He’s having some trouble, which was to be expected, bad dreams and all that. But he is strong,” Eric responded taking his wife’s hand in his own and turning to caress her face gently. “He will survive this, we will be there for him.”

“So will we, if the need arises. We have grown to care for Aric as well.”

“Thank you for that,” Arizona pitched in, gracing Derek with a kind smile.

“Please come inside,” Derek turned on the word and led them into the house. “I’ve left my second to take care of his mate and my own is getting some much needed rest after all this. My uncle Peter, will serve as my witness,” he finished as he rounded the corner and gestured to Peter standing near one of the chairs. “Please sit and we can begin.” Derek introduced the Davidson’s to Peter and took a seat on the one seater where his uncle was leaning. Out of courtesy the others waited until he seated himself and then followed suit.

“So what is it that we needed to discuss?” Derek queued the group as the sat.

“It’s about the druid, Jade,” Feria began and Derek’s face fell almost as quickly as his growls sounded out, thick and wet.

“What about him?” He called, each word emphasized as though it were a statement of its own.

Feria and Eric exchanged uncertain glances which only served to irritate Derek more. “What is it then,” he called again this time the annoyance evident in his voice.

“He’s escaped,” Eric volunteered for the reveal and it was as though all the air was sucked out of the room. Derek’s fangs exploded in his mouth even as he felt like he couldn’t breathe. His glowed fiery scarlet and the claws that grew in his fingers pierced the armrest of the chair he was seated on. He gripped the edges tight as he tried to reign himself in. Peter turned to him, certain he knew the scent of the mix of emotions that had gripped the alpha. He refrained from touching the man, afraid to set him off.

“Derek, Stiles” he whispered softly to the alpha and watched as slowly but surely the rage and fear and inability to control himself seeped out of Derek. When the man had finished gathering himself, he took a deep breath and addressed them.

What do you mean he escaped.” The words were slow and soft spoken but they of course all heard him.

“We had decided to end him, that it would be safer that way…” Feria began.

“I just wanted the son of a bitch to pay,” chimed in cutting Feria off. Eric squeezed her hand gently.

“Yes well the decision was made. Eric was going to do it but…” she trailed off looking to Eric

“When I went to rip his throat out he turned into a swarm of moths and they just flew away. We tried to stop them but something just kept us from reaching them, I think it was magic, I mean of course it was the man turned into moths for crying out loud…”

“So he’s out there?” The voice shocked them all, considering that a group of veteran werewolves all but one born that way, didn’t hear his approach. Derek turned wearily around to find Stiles behind him, looking at them from the wall near the staircase where he’d come down.

“Stiles…” he groaned.

“Jade’s still out there…”

                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that happened, and so did that. Jesse is alive yay bu don't be all now they can be together and be happy cuz Jesse still got some trust issues to work through with Isaac so hmmm... Also Jade's alive, ut don't freak he won't be doing some crazy Jason Die and Come Back scenario I can definitively say this so yeah..  
> As usual talk at me people let me know....  
> What do you think Derek is freaking out about.   
> What do you think will happen between Isaac and Jesse


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time in coming you must be saying. I do apologize for the large gap between writing and can't even say for sure it's done with. Work is crazy right now and between work responsibilities and home obligations it gets hard. But i'm trying my best. So enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next won't be too far behind it.

There was a dark silence that settled on the masses, broken only by a curious sound of cracking that they all seemed to push to the back of their minds in light of the newly joined member of their little conference. Derek’s face was a mask of worry, fear and exhaustion. It was not so much being physically tired though he had been after all he’d been made to endure, the traumatic resurrection of the most impossible time of Derek’s life or more accurately, his childhood. The endless worry and anger of having to avenge the, then supposed massacre of a young boy’s family. The harrowing separation from his mate and the indescribable moment of terror Derek had endured when he wasn’t able to stop himself from hurting the one person in the world he loved more than anything else.

More than all this, Derek was tired of Stiles being put through the ringer. Worrying about others, trying to hold his family, his pack together, keeping Derek balanced and then being kidnapped and nearly killed, again, the ordeals they’d all had to endure, most importantly his own love was starting to wear away his tolerance and stamina. It broke his heart to watch that glimmer of tormenting distresses in Stiles’ eye and know that there wasn’t much he could do about it. He’d failed. On so many levels he’d failed in his first responsibility, to keep his mate safe, secure and happy.

Stiles’ reaction was silently chaotic. Outwardly he may have seemed calmer or more reserved than someone else might have been after the distinctly unpromising revelation, save the look in his eyes that revealed part of his true feelings. Inside himself though, Stiles was falling apart. His world was exploding into a million tiny pieces that fell through his fingers like water as he tried to catch them in the hopes of finding a way to mend it all. The sharp cracking continued, silently moving from one end of the room to the other without anyone really taking notice until Peter, who had turned to Stiles, just barely concealing the depth of his concern, tilted his head to a side curiously.

The sound had begun to tickle at his eardrum and his eyes immediately darted about trying to find the source. “Does anybody else hear that?” he queued softly as he concentrating on pinpointing the soft yet pointed cracking of glass. The Davidson’s all looked about each other before turning themselves, finally away from Stiles to find the source of the noise themselves. Derek was the only one who didn’t shift his focus. The moment Peter had drawn their attention to the noise, he’d figured out what was happening.

Derek was on his feet in less than a second and stalked his way to his mate to take him by his arms. Strong fingers curled around Stiles’ biceps and shook him once, though as gently as possible. “Stiles, listen to me,” he insisted lifting a hand to the younger’s chin to cup it between thumb and forefinger. He tilted Stiles’ head up so that their eyes met, so that that particular blend of hazel, grey-green met the perfect light brown and held it firmly in a gaze that would not be broken. Stiles made a sound in his throat that sounded like a cross between a gulp and squeak.

“You are here, with me, our family, you are safe, and I will make sure nothing happens to you, ever again, I promise. Do you hear me!” Even as he said the words with as much confidence as he could muster, he couldn’t help the small voice in the back of his mind that called bullshit on the promises he was trying to make. Derek tried his utmost to radiate love and comfort and strength knowing very well that Stiles’ would pick up his every emotion and though he couldn’t hide his concerns, his, fear and feeling of inadequacy, he knew if the positive that he provided was strong enough, large enough, then everything else would pale in comparison. Nothing else would matter. And if there was anything he knew he needed to do, it was to stop failing as mate to Stiles.

Stiles tried to work through the flood of emotions that rushed him like rockiest and most dangerous rapids but they overwhelmed him. He’d woken up to an empty bed and automatically tuned himself to the environment. Using his enhanced senses, he listened to the beginnings of the conversation Derek and the others were having as he threw on something presentable. He’d unconsciously masked himself as he walked down the stairs and towards the small group but as he neared their words stabbed at him like a dagger chipping away what small measure of relief he’d attained, believing the whole ordeal to be over. When he’d made it down the stairs and heard Eric’s reveal, the build-up of shock, anxiety and horror exploded inside him and he’d lost control of his powers.

Magic spilled out of him, creating a projection onto the outside world of what was going on within. As Derek spoke, the others noticed the windows in the room. They’d all begun to crack furiously, their surfaces littered with a wealth of cracks like irreversible scars appearing all over every window in the room. They were preparing to shatter just as Stiles’ felt like his world was shattering. The progression though, seemed to halt when Derek went to him as though his words, his very proximity acted as a shield that held his magic in.

Stiles listened to Derek’s words and found some stability in them but he couldn’t help the feeling of foreboding that kept the promise of calm just out of his reach. It was then that the soft familiar padding of paws disrupted the hush of the room. Freyja briskly made her way into the room and rubbed against Stiles as she came around to stand next to him and Derek. Everything outside the three of them seemed to come to a complete stand still. Time itself had stopped and nothing lived in that moment between time but Derek Stiles and his familiar.

“Stiles,” the voice spoke. It was soft and delicate as usual, like honey pouring thick and slow from a bottle. Derek turned, his eyes drawn tight, his brows raised as he realized what had just happened. He looked at the petite woman next time him that stood where the wolf had just been.

“Stiles,” she repeated when the man didn’t respond. He turned then, blinking rapidly as though he’d just caught himself. “Breathe,” she murmured. “You always forget…”

“… to breathe, I know,” he finished. His voice was strained and small when he spoke. “If there was ever a time to forget this would be it.”

“We will survive this,” Derek said, turning his attention back on Stiles and away from the woman he knew to be Val only because he had never forgotten what she looked like though he could count on one hand just how many times he’d seen her.

“There is no need to survive anything.” She poke the words so matter-of-factly, it irritated Derek and inspired a dramatic scoff from Stiles.

“Please do not give him some false sense of…” Derek started dreading finishing the sentence though he wanted to be as realistic as possible with the man.

“I am not.” Val continued, cutting him off. “I have analyzed the situation and Jade should not be a bother again.”

“And how did you arrive at that conclusion then, Val?” he questioned, a strange mix of frustration and interest in his tone.

“The only thing he had in his favor was the element of surprise as they say. And with it, in order to avoid failure at all costs he utilized an extremely extravagant plan which, unfortunately for him required him to make all of his best maneuvers and make use of his power at its peak. Since he did fail however, he will be unable to come at you with something you have yet to see. That is after he recovers from the prolonged control of two packs of werewolves as well as compelling an alpha against his mate and performing a ritual requiring vast amounts of energy. It will be a long time before his power returns to its normal strength if it does at all and even in this event, he won’t be able to compel the Davidson’s, Stalin’s or your own pack again. Furthermore, now that they’ve all been touched by his magic, a magic you will now be able to recognize by it’s signature, they can be protected by your own magic. And even without it, I doubt Jade will come near any of them again. He will most likely find somewhere to hide if he doesn’t return to the magii council and plead for forgiveness of actions I am certain they neither sanctioned nor would be pleased with. And the council can be quite unforgiving. Conclusively, Jade will no longer be an issue worth wasting such desperate emotions on.” As she added the latter Val reached out to caress Stiles’ cheek with the back of her hand, gently.

Derek slowly let go of him as his breathing normalized, though he kept close and couldn’t quite allow his hand to leave Stiles’ own as his fingers lingered over Stiles’ fingers. The druid remained silent for a long time and Derek could see him working out what Val was saying in his head. Derek himself had gone over her words and they only made sense which allowed him some tentative relief from at least one issue. Finally, Stiles sighed. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, after all, I am a centuries old supernatural being with a superior intellect and inherent knowledge of nearly all magicks.”

“No need for your take on human sarcasm Val,” Stiles interjected, his voice looser, more at ease as he spoke. “But Val, he said as she turned to walk away, “thank you.”

She nodded in return, “It is an unnecessary pleasantry. You and I are one.”

“Still,” thanks,”

“Yes,” Derek chimed in turning to Val and offering her a brief smile that looked a little more like a baring of teeth than anything else, “thanks.”

She merely nodded once more and turned away. As she did so, everything around them resumed in its flow of time. It was Stiles who addressed them all when he then noticed the looks of concern and anxiety on their faces. “I’m sorry, I’m still a little raw you know, so…” he waved a hand to indicate the cracking that had halted and now reversed itself slowly until the window pane was unblemished. The others watched with reserved interest at his show of power.

“We can find some way of hunting him down I’m sure, between our three packs we should…” Eric tried but Stiles held up a hand causing the man to pause mid speech.

“It won’t be necessary,” he answered.

“Stiles,” Peter began but he too was silenced by Stiles swift shake of the head.

“Really it’s totally fine. I don’t think Jade will be a problem anymore and to make sure it stays that way, I can give all our packs something that makes it impossible for him to tamper with our minds. Though I don’t think it will ever be needed as we all know what he looks like and we can all defend against one majii who will not only need time to recover from all the power he’s expelled but who also used all of his tricks and failed. And that means there’s nothing he can throw at us that we haven’t yet seen so again, I don’t think he will be an issue. Now is someone going to introduce me to the new faces or what?” He ran a hand roughly through his long curls and allowed Derek to take his free hand and bring him forward. The alpha positioned himself half in front of Stiles as the Davidson’s rose from where they sat to greet the Hale alpha mate.

“Stiles,” Derek said glancing to him once then over to his guests, “this is Alpha Eric Davidson, his wife and alpha mate Arizona and his sister and head beta Amy.” Stiles had moved to shake their hands but froze when he heard Amy’s name. He zeroed in on her and watched her intensely, sizing her up to get a look, a decent look at the woman who had been sent to kill or harm his father if it became necessary as a means of controlling Stiles.

“You’re…” he started but she took a step back and lowered her head.

“I’m sorry,” she pre-empted him. “I never meant to mislead your father or threaten him in any way, I…”

“… were being controlled. I know and I don’t hold it against you, you just… took me by surprise is all.”

“He is safe though,” she tried looking up at Stiles with less guilt in her eyes though he could still see a glimmer of some left there.

“I know. I spoke to him already. Aside from mild case of heartbreak he might have to suffer everything is the way it should be. Don’t feel guilty about something you couldn’t control and if you can’t stop. I forgive you.”

There was a look that passed between them of acceptance and understanding that settled the darkness in her eyes and somehow made Stiles feel lighter as well.

“Please sit,” he said as he tried to sit down on the arm of the one-seater Derek had been occupying but the alpha pushed him into the seat and merely stood to one side mirroring Peter and making them look like Stiles’ body-guards. “Feria, Dre, good to see you guys again.”

“And you Stiles, I’m glad you’re better, also sorry about the whole trying to give you the bite thing. Magic… you know,” Feria mused flailing her hands about her face, in a very Stiles-like fashion, that made the young man smile and wink at her.

“So let’s get back to it then is there anything else we need to discuss?”

“Before we move on though, are we certain the majii will no longer pose a problem?” Arizona posed the question, looking at her husband once after he squeezed her arm gently.

Derek and Stiles shared a knowing look as Stiles spoke up. Derek placed an anchoring hand on his shoulder, “We’re certain, there is nothing more that he could do and there certainly is nothing for him to gain from trying to come after you. I’ve been his target and he’s failed to attain his goals. That failure cost him big. Because of that, we can be sure he won’t be back and even if we’re wrong, which is highly unlikely, he won’t be able to mess with our heads or anything like that and then it’ll be pretty easy to dispatch him anyway, and I’m sure wherever he is he’s already figured that out. So don’t worry about it, I’m not.” He punctuated his thoughts with a smile that seemed to put the woman at ease.

She nodded and relaxed against her husband, allowing him to take over where she ended. “I have one last thing to discuss.”

“Speak then,” Derek coaxed, his hand firm on his mate’s shoulder.

“I bit a man last night, the hunter that was with your pack. Can you help me find him?” Derek, Peter and Stiles all glanced at each other uneasily. Eric watched them, studying their reaction.

“Jesse you mean,”

“Stiles,” Derek grumbled.

“Is that his name? Do you know if the bite took, or is he dead.” The man’s voice dropped several octaves on the final word as though he didn’t really want to speak it at all and Stiles could imagine why. Through Jade they had all been made responsible for some amount of trouble and Eric Davidson probably didn’t want to be the cause of any more.

Stiles closed his eyes briefly and focused and almost immediately Derek felt the touch. He felt the brush against his mind like butterfly wings followed by the disembodied voice of his lover. The feeling of that voice in his mind caught him off guard and his eyes widened as he flinched at the novelty of the communication. _They can’t have him, you can’t let them,_ he heard whispered in his head. As soon as he caught himself he looked around at the others who regarded him curiously before turning down to Stiles who looked back up at him.

_Stiles,_ Derek thought, and the man nodded. _Wait you can hear my thoughts now?_

_New ability, courtesy of the wonder twins growing in the man-womb,_ Stiles smiled and Derek rolled his eyes. He turned back up to Eric, his face serious.

“Yes it did. We helped him survive the bite and now he’s resting.”

“May I…”

“I’m afraid he can’t leave with you. That is what you want isn’t it. To speak with him and tell him to come with you, to join you?”

“Well he is one of my own now. I am his alpha,” Eric countered.

“A technicality, only because you turned him but he is one of us,” Derek responded

“How so, he’s a hunter is he not. I remember everything from when I was under Jade’s control and I know he is not one of yours. He’s a hunter working under Allison Argent.”

“Maybe so,” Stiles butted in just as Derek was getting ready to speak. “but he is involved with one of our wolves and they may be mates, true mates. Not to mention he has fought for us, for me and that makes him family.”

“What my mate is trying to say,” Derek grunted a bit annoyed at Stiles, “Is that he is going through a rough time but we know him and can help him and if he chooses to embrace the wolf we will be his pack as much as his family. Besides your pack is quite large enough as it is…”

“What are you getting at?” Eric asked confused.

“That this isn’t about you wanting a new pack member. All your wolves are pretty much blood relatives, born into the pack right?”

“So?”

“So this sounds to me like it’s about duty to you. And if so then you don’t have to feel bound by a mistake that was made when you were being controlled by some psychopath. Yes you bit him but we are his pack,” Derek didn’t add aloud the, **_whether he wants us or not,_** part “and we will take care of him.”

_Well said,_ Stiles whispered into Derek’s mind and as much as the alpha was annoyed he couldn’t help but smile briefly. Eric looked at them for a long time. A hand crept up his arm and rubbed at his neck until he turned to look at Arizona, who nodded.

“Fine, are you sure this is what you want, what he would want?”

“Yes,” Stiles jumped in again and Derek merely sighed as he massaged lightly at his mate’s shoulder.

“So it shall be then,”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but Derek cut him off this time. “Thank you, Eric. What you are doing for us is much appreciated.”

“It’s the least we can do,” Arizona jumped in, “after all this trouble.”

“Besides,” Eric picked up, “you are right about our family, our pack. And if this man is part of this family then far be it for us to interfere and take him away from that.” A look of understanding and respect passed between the two male alphas before Feria spoke up.

“It sounds to me then that there is nothing left to discuss here.”

“Well, nothing other than the particulars of the alliance to be made between the Hale and Davidson pack,” Amy answered.

“Perhaps it would be best to postpone those discussions for a later time. As I’m sure everyone here is not only exhausted but eager to be in the comforts of their own home, save of course us who are already there.” Peter’s words were soft and thoughtful as he uttered them. His eyes drifted over Feria a short moment before they settled on a spot off in the distance. His mind seemed surely consumed by other things.

“If you all agree then I suggest we follow my uncle’s advice and move the treaty discussion for later on…” Derek suggested.

Eric turned to his wife who nodded in response as she squeezed her curled fingers gently around his bicep. His eyes turned to his sister then who nodded as well. Eric gave his attention back to the others and nodded himself. Rising to his feet he spoke again, “It was an honor to meet you and those of your pack. Unfortunate that it had to be under such dismal circumstances but I am grateful nonetheless that something positive could have come from it.”

“As are we,” Derek replied moving forward and extending an arm. Eric grasped his forearm and Derek reciprocated, the way warriors greeted each other once upon a time.

“Hopefully we see you again before we fly back home,” Arizona interjected, “our family is itching to return to our own land.”

Derek nodded in response, “Actually, more than hope if you’ll allow it. I would have liked to see you off but more specifically Aric. And I know two others of my pack if not them all who would appreciate the chance to say goodbye.” Stiles looked to Derek as he spoke the words, a smile lighting up his face as he did so. He knew exactly what or rather who Derek was referring to. The two people who had become most attached to the boy. Erica and Boyd.

Eric and Arizona looked to each other before turning back to Derek. “I don’t see anything wrong with that,” the woman informed and her husband nodded an agreement.

“We’ll text you our itinerary and then we could schedule something.”

“Thank you, for everything,” Derek replied gratefully.

“No, thank you,” Eric answered before his wife added a quick “all of you,” to that statement. A strong arm curled around Arizona’s waist and turned them about to make their leave. Peter moved ahead and led them all to the front door not that they needed the guidance.

“Derek, Stiles,” Feria spoke up as she got to the door. “It was a pleasure to see you all again. Next time let’s try for more of a celebration rather than a rescue mission huh,” she winked her eye suspiciously at Stiles which, for no reason he could explain, made his stomach lurch with anxiety.

“Let me ride with you to the end of our territory Feria,” Peter chimed in. He was looking expectantly at her who turned to her daughter and then back to Peter.

“Sure.”

“Goodbye Feria, be safe, Dre…” Stiles waved and they waved back as he stepped out on the porch and watched them descend the stairs and make their way to their respective vehicles. Derek walked up and stood next to his lover and watched as the two family heads drove off with their people.

The two watched on in silence for a short while until Stiles turned and pinned Derek with a stare. It was a look of relaxed joy and contentment. “You know they say after joy is sorrow but I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.”

“Oh,” Derek replied, not looking at Stiles but smiling all the while however small and unassuming.

“Yes, oh” Stiles continued while he turned his body to position himself behind Derek. He snaked an arm around the alpha’s waist and leaned against him. “Now that all of this drama is done with and everything is fixed we can move on to the good stuff. And I can finally just share this with you.”

“What’s this?” Derek queued, beginning to turn around.

“The family we’re about to start, we can finally just enjoy it.” Before all the words were done making their eloquent way free from Stiles’ lips, Derek’s entire body tensed making him hard and almost cold. “Derek,” Stiles called looking up at his turned face curiously. “What’s up wolfy?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” he shrugged Stiles off and stepped away, making sure to avoid eye contact.

“Right and I’ll believe that because you’re just the paragon of normal behavior right now…”

“Stiles I said I’m fine alright, I think I’m gonna go for a run.” He began to make his way down the stairs when Stiles yelled.

“What the hell Derek. After what we just went through you’re gonna just shut down on me and shut me out. We’re bound now in the way you said most matters why are you keeping things from me.” Stiles face had gone cherry red with the heated anger rushing through every vein with an intensity that gave him a slight headache.

There was laughter. Dark and uncharitable laughter that had a vibrating tone strong enough to send chills down any spine. “That’s rich coming from you, the one who managed to keep twin babies a secret from their father for how long again…” Derek turned around as he spewed out the words and Stiles could see his eyes now. He could see why Derek had been avoiding contact and the look there made him almost wish he’d go back to doing just that. In his eyes, Stiles could see, hurt, anger, pain but most of all fear. The latter was mixed in with everything else like a taint that exacerbated the level at which all the other emotions remained, making Derek’s entire emotional state all kinds of chaotic.

Stiles was shocked into silence for a moment as he stared at his lover. Derek breathed heavily for a few puffs before he sighed audibly and turned away from Stiles. “Is that what this is about, Derek me not telling you I was pregnant sooner because if I felt like I could have I would have…”

“And you think that makes it better… that’s not even the root of the problem here. You just go on like always doing whatever you want and consequences be damned. I mean why on earth would you ever think to ask me about anything, god forbid you ask about things that impact both our lives, no, you just make up my mind for me, don’t you, because Stiles knows best.”

“Derek did you not want to have children because that’s what this sounds like to me.” Stiles could no longer help the tears that were welling up inside as they slowly escaped his eyes and leaked a trail of despair down his face.

“Again far from the point. I am done with this conversation right now.” Derek turned away and began walking off.

“Der…” Stiles uttered and then stopped himself. The off-pitched tone made Derek hesitate but didn’t keep him from launching himself on all fours into the woods. As Stiles watched his lover take off a movement caught his eyes and they zeroed in one that caused it. Peter was standing off in the distance watching in disbelief or awe mixed with confusion at Derek making off into the tree line before he turned to see Stiles looking him in the eye, completely mortified.

“Peter I…” he began, despite the distance he knew the man would hear him.

“Pregnant, for my nephew, well doesn’t this make things a tad more awkward than is naturally tolerable.” Peter narrowed his eyes and Stiles tried to pretend he couldn’t notice the hint of broken-ness in them as Peter began to move toward the house. When he was at the bottom of the porch steps Stiles began.

“I was going to tell you, all of the pack soon,” Stile scrambled.

“First of all,” Peter paused up the stairs in front of Stiles, “let me lead off with I am not now nor shall I ever be as easily classified as a part of ‘all of the pack’ where this is concerned. And secondly, as far as I could gather, you just barely revealed the truth of your hidden pregnancy to Derek so I’m not sure how much of your words I can honestly rely on at this point.” He sighed and began walking again until he disappeared into the house leaving Stiles feeling ten times more of a fool.

“Stiles scrambled for the cell phone in his pocket and quickly freed it to push his number two speed dial. He slapped the phone against his ear and listened to the ringing until a throaty “yeah” greeted him.

“Hey man,” Stiles said trying not to choke on his own dissatisfied groans and stifled cries.

“Stiles? Wassup? Why are you calling so early?” Scott sounded sleepy but more alert every second he was on the phone.

“Dude I kinda need you… now.” Silence responded to his plea for several moments. Suddenly a much clearer and comforting voice answered.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Thanks.” Stiles hung up and sank into the seat on the porch to wait for Scott.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is going through some significant things that will get worked out soon hopefully. Peter and Stiles feels woah, that was unexpected. I wasn't planning to write the Peter reveal that way or his reaction but the story is alive and the characters do as they please.   
> Speak on it boys and girls.....


	22. Chapter 22

 “So uh….” The voice penetrated his silent sanctuary of bleeding thoughts and flowing tears. His mind was a raw and weary reel that replayed over and over until he was hardly bothered anymore by the emotional strain it had all previously caused. Stiles knew though, that the moment he broke his present state of not really thinking while thinking of everything all at once, the pain would come crashing down on him again and everything would shatter into a million pieces.

“Come on man, are you gonna talk to me or what?” Scott asked, probing his friend for some kind of reaction other than sitting on a stool in Scott’s kitchen, and eating him out of all his peanut butter and cream cheese. “Stiles!” he said again this time more forcefully as he gently nudged his best friend on the shoulder with his own.

Stiles turned to regard him with a red, tear-soaked face and angry looking red veined eyes. “Come on man, tell me, it’s the only way to fix anything right, isn’t that what you’re always telling your patients and the kids at school?”

“My life-mate for lack of a better word to call him, considering we’re not actually married, ran out on me today because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to have children with me even though I’ve already been mystically knocked up while his uncle who unequivocally has a **thing** for me is now either pissed or depressed or both because he found out by accident about my present condition. Oh and let’s not forget the twin babies growing inside of me, a man, which I suppose is my own fault but if I had known I would be crying over mixtures of cream cheese and peanut butter by the jar I may have thought twice about this epic plan of mine.” Stiles sputtered out the last few words as a fresh stream of tears fell from his eyes and his voice broke. He keeled over and rested his head on folded arms.

“Uh…ok, will you stop crying though,” Scott offered nervously with a surprisingly soothing rub of Stiles’ back that made the druid want to kick his friend in the shin and thank him at the same time.

“I’m sorry if my hormonal imbalance is a bit much for you to handle right now Scott,” he complained, settling on a fair bit of sarcasm instead.

“Dude I’m sorry, I’m just a bit out of my depth here alright.” The words were softly uttered but the lopsided look of concern and confusion on Scott’s face made Stiles feel sorry for his friend. He turned his head so that he could look at Scott and smiled at him, or rather offered whatever closely resembled a smile that he could afford and patted Scott’s hand with his own.

“It’s ok man, thanks for coming for me, I felt like I was gonna have a nervous breakdown or something.”

“Well I get that. Besides everything else that’s happened, dude can I just say it out loud, just once and like take the time to really freak out here.” Scott looked to Stiles expectantly and Stiles simply sighed, closed his eyes and nodded once. “Dude you’re pregnant… like, I don’t even… what the fuck Stiles! How does that even happen?”

Stiles shook his head but couldn’t help the smile on his face despite the fresh flow of tears that slid down his cheeks and dropped to the countertop right next to his jar of jiffy’s. If someone had told him this was what it meant to be pregnant, eating strange shit, feeling such extreme emotion, made even worse for empaths, and having your mood completely change on a dime, well he would have simply laughed in their face because it would have sounded ridiculous. Now he knew the truth of just how much that tiny new life, or in his case two, could completely change a person so completely, long before they’re even born.

“It’s a long story,” he tried but Scott’s raised eyebrows meant it was his duty to shorten and tell it right away. “It’s a magic thing. I found out about this legend where werewolf pairs who were the same sex were able to breed together, kind of like a way to ensure their line continued or werewolves endured or whatever, it’s not important. The point is, I wondered what would happen if one of the two mates were human, and I found this ritual that gives the human the ability to be impregnated and carry the baby or,” he leaned back and opened his arms gesturing to his stomach, “babies to term.”

“So you did this thing on yourself?” Scott asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, evidently. I was barely finished with the ritual when I found out I was already pregnant. It wasn’t supposed to happen so quickly, and I had this whole plan but that all went to hell.” Stiles sniffled and snagged another spoon of pb and cream cheese. When he turned to Scott who managed to reign in his astonishment his friend pursed his lips, cleared his throat and remarked,

“Dude, you realize how gross that is.”

“Scott you’re a big boy now, shouldn’t conversations about me and Derek ‘doing it’,” he add with the air quotations, “not bother you anymore.”

“I was actually referring to the peanut butter and cream cheese thing but actually that too. I don’t need the details of how Derek knocked you up.”

“Man you’re an M.E. you see dead mutilated bodies all the time but Derek and Stiles sexy time talk is what puts you off, really?”

“You’re my best friend, more like my only brother even, I don’t want to think about you having sex with your wolf-mate, I doubt it’s a pretty picture for you if you ever had to think about me and Allison…”

“Alright point taken. Can we get back on topic here.”

“Sorry,” Scott muttered contemplatively.

“It’s ok. I don’t know what to do man. This is not how I’d planned things and this is definitely not how I thought we’d spend our post Jade happily ever after.”

“So Derek just walked away.”

“Ran but yeah it’s what he did. He kept saying that I just make decisions for the both of us on my own and I don’t care about his opinion or whatever. Then he turned and ran off on all fours like the dog he is.” The last bit was shot off almost venomously. “Tell me that doesn’t sound like he doesn’t want to have children with me because I thought about it long and hard,” he lied, “and that’s exactly what it sounds like. And this isn’t just one thing Scott. Ever since he found out last night he’s been all strange and pulling away and stuff.”

“You realize how ridiculous that sounds right. Considering he only found out last night. Which reminds me, when were you planning on telling me, your best friend about this?”

“I’m telling you now,”

“No dice, I found out when Derek did when you spilled the beans as a last resort…” Scott’s brows arched.

“Fine, I was gonna tell you after I told Derek, I wanted him to be the first to know. And trust me I didn’t want the big reveal to be a prerequisite for me surviving the night but our ridiculous lives got in the way. But still, I wanted him to be first.” Stiles dropped the spoon in the jar and pushed his hands roughly through his hair.

“Fair enough,” Scott responded, “Danny better not know about this.”

“Petty much…”

“I’m just saying,”

“Well he doesn’t.”

“Good!”

“You’re an idiot. Can we please get to the advice portion of today’s bromance session because I feel so…” Stiles stopped to breathe then. He felt as though his heart had sped up the moment he focused once more on the hellish circumstances he was under.

“I don’t think Derek doesn’t want kids. I mean even I’ve seen him with Aric. **That** is not someone who doesn’t want children. And even if he didn’t could you blame him for thinking that way. The man thinks death and destruction follows him everywhere or at least that’s what I heard Isaac saying or something like that. And there’s also the fact that his parents died when he was a teenager so maybe he’s afraid he won’t know what to do. Just look at how long it took him to get things with you right,” he opened his eyes wider to press forth the point.

Stiles frowned in response as he thought on his friend’s words. “And let’s face it Stiles, you don’t always know how to talk things out man.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to always take my side,” Stiles complained.

“Right, this is the real world. And you tend to get these plans and just run with it without thinking much about what other people might want to do or the consequences you and everyone else will have to deal with... I’m just saying.” Stiles blinked back a few more tears at his friend’s words and the truth they resonated.

“You’re right. This is my fault…”

“I didn’t say that,” Scott jumped in but Stiles cut him off again.

“No but its true. I’ve always been like this and it isn’t fair. Derek has changed for me in so many ways but I haven’t for him have I. You’re totally right. And now I’ve gone and done this and for all I know because I never asked him, he’s never planned on having kids it doesn’t even matter why but I never asked him. Man what am I going to do?”

“You’re gonna do what you should have done in the first place and talk to him. Find out why he reacts the way he does, apologize for not speaking with him before and find some way to move on.”

“That simple huh,”

“You know it. Which one of us is the shrink here again?”

“When the hell did you go and get smart?” Stiles frowned.

“I resent that. Now what’s this you were saying about Peter.”

“Oh just that he’s a part of the ‘I Hate Stiles’ club right now.”

Scott scoffed, “That club’s gonna have a few new members if the pack isn’t told soon by the way.”

“Don’t remind me,” Stiles groaned as he slumped down onto the countertop next to his jar of pb and cheese.

“Peter is… Peter. He’ll take some time alone and get over it. His pride is hurt and well I guess he’s accepting that the version of reality where you two might have ended up together is completely gone now. It’s like you getting over Lydia when Jackson came back. You realized you two were never going to be endgame and then you got back to being you.”

“I guess you’re right,” Stiles called from beneath his folded arms around his head.

“I know I’m right.”

“You do, don’t you. And you’re being passively arrogant about it. Seriously dude when did you go and learn how to help people out of crises?” the question was accompanied by one of Stiles’ pointed accusatory glares.

“About the same time you went and became a super-powerful druid and alpha-mate to Derek Hale.”

“Hardy har pal…”

“I’m just saying. So you can just quit your pity party and find Derek and fix this so you can tell the rest of the pack before they find out some other way.”

“Fine, fine…” Stiles swatted halfheartedly at the air. Just then Allison came down the stairs at a run and pulled her keys off of a hook before turning her attention to Stiles and Scott.

“Hey Stiles, everything ok with you now?” she asked, eyeing the opened jar of peanut butter with the spoon sticking out of it. She stepped toward Scott and put an arm around his neck. Pressing her body closer against his, she leaned down to place a kiss to his temple before perching her chin on his shoulder and leveling her gaze at Stiles who watched her with surprised pleasure.

“Alli, I didn’t know you were still here,” Stiles brushed roughly at his face to no avail and pinned Scott with another accusing glare before he turned back to her with a soft, genuine smile.

“Yep just taking it easy this morning, after the way things were yesterday and all. How are you though, both Scott and I were worried?”

“Pssshhh I’m fine don’t worry about me. Your man here managed to actually be helpful today…”

“You say that like it never happens,” Scott said as he idly caressed Allison’s hand with his own.

“He has his moments,” Allison playfully whispered causing Scott to nip her with his teeth until she laughed whole-heartedly. Stiles smiled watching the two of them, his best friend and his best friend’s true love. They seemed to have already gotten back to normal and it made Stiles yearn for the same thing. “Are you sure though because, uh..” she reached out for the jar and tipped it to a side so she could see the cream cheese clearly inside it. A brow arched and she let the jar go before turning her attention back to Stiles, “Not gonna ask…”

“He eats strange shit you know this babe,” Scott offered while Stiles just smiled through his embarrassment.

“Well I’m here for you, too. I know you’ve been through a lot in the past few weeks.” Allison finished her earlier previous thought.

Stiles brow furrowed as he became suspicious. His eyes darted quickly to Scott who tried his best to shake his head without drawing too much attention to the action. He’d instinctively known why Stiles got worried and quickly reassured him that he hadn’t told Allison about the pregnancy despite her being his better half whom he’d had learned the hard way not to keep secrets from on many an occasion. Of course Allison noticed the exchange or something of it and became suspicious herself. She slumped down harder on Scott and eyed Stiles wickedly.

“What are the two of you doing?” She queued

“Nothing,” Stiles answered quickly. “And as for me, I am perfectly fine…”

“Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional,” Allison interrupted with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

“I promise.” Stiles sighed and tried his best to genuinely smile some reassurance her way. Scott pulled open Allison’s closed hand and retrieved the keys there.

“I thought you weren’t going into work today…” Scott started.

“I wasn’t going to but I need to settle some things and I was thinking of stopping in on Jesse…” Her voice filled with guilt and fear when she spoke his name. Stiles felt a mix of emotions when she brought him and turned away before he addressed them both.

“I have to tell you guys something. A few things actually.”

“Is this about…” Scott began.

“Jesse, it’s about Jesse and the other packs,” Stiles finished for him.

“Wait what about Jesse,” Allison said, straightening up off of Scott though she kept her hand on his shoulder.

“He was bitten last night, as you know by Eric Davidson, the Davidson pack Alpha.”

“Oh my God is he dead, he died didn’t he and it’s our fault, it’s my fault I shouldn’t have left him with Isaac I should have stayed I knew it, I just thought if something bad happened Isaac would have called…” The tears began to well up in her eyes as she continued to lament but Stiles held up a hand to stop her crying.

“No, no Alli he’s alive, he’s fine. He started to reject the bite, so Isaac brought him to Derek and I and I managed to help him accept it.”

“You helped him accept…” Scott tried but Allison cut him off.

“Thank God he’s fine. Oh my God, he’s a werewolf.” The tears she’d been holding back fell then because she as well as Isaac knew how much Jesse wanted for that to never happen.

“We left him resting with Isaac. I’m not sure when he will wake but it will probably be a while.”

Scott got off of his chair and pushed Allison into it. “This is not your fault ok this was all Jade.” He tried to soothe her but her quiet cries persisted.

“It is my fault Scott. I lost faith, I stopped believing, I didn’t fight for him like I should have.”

“Whatever happened,” Stiles interjected before Scott could beat him out for best advice giver of the twenty first century, “was Jade’s doing. He spent years, orchestrating this entire thing so he could tear us apart enough to get me to do exactly what he wanted. I watched you though. You fought his magic because you love Jesse. And even though his power was too strong, you still fought, that’s why it hurt you so much because you were fighting the compulsion he put in you to believe the lies. You didn’t give up on Jesse, you were forced to abandon your belief in him and you didn’t go down without a fight.” He reached out to take her hand that lay on the countertop so limply and squeezed it.

“Do you think he could ever forgive me?”

“I think it won’t be hard that’s if he hasn’t already. He came with me to save you guys because of how much he loves you and Isaac, think about that.”

“Stiles is right Allison,” Scott cooed, “Jesse loves you almost as much as I do, you’re like his family. I bet he’d be happy to just have you back when he gets up. Besides he’s a wolf now, being mad at you is the least of his burdens to bear.”

“And he’s back…” Stiles murmured on a sigh. In his mind he acknowledged how it didn’t take long at all for Scott to stop being incredibly sensitive and helpful and stick his foot in his mouth.

“Really Scott, I would think him being a werewolf now would be enough to make him hate me forever for having anything to do with that transformation and for all intents and purposes I did have everything to do with it.”

Scott raised his hands defensively and sighed. “Ok sorry I even bothered, what he said,” Scott pointed to Stiles and quickly tried to change the subject. “What’s the other thing or things you had to tell us?”

“Well the other packs are leaving soon but the Davidson’s are gonna let us meet up with them once more to say goodbye to Aric, I found out some things when Jade kidnapped me, like my mother was a super druid who knew about her powers and left the life to be with my dad, Jade escaped and we have a pack meeting this evening.” He finished quickly in the hopes they wouldn’t single anything out and corner him into more talking… God he missed the time when he loved the sound of his own voice more than anything...

“Wait what!”

“What!” Scott and Allison exclaimed in unison. “How the hell did Jade escape?” Scott asked.

“It’s a long story that will be explained in detail at our meeting later but I had a chat with Freyja and we believe he won’t be a problem anymore.”

“I’ll believe that when you’re dying of old age and no attempt has been made on your life again.”

“Well that’s going to be impossible, I’m part of a werewolf pack and the nemeton here still acts up every now and then. Life will never be normal or easy but we have each other.”

“Mhmm, that don’t help me sleep at night,” Scott offered skeptically.

“No that’s my job and I trust Stiles and his judgment. If he says Jade is out of the picture I believe that.” Allison stood to her feet and pecked Scott on the cheek. “I should probably go if I don’t wanna end up staying there forever.”

“Alright but just don’t get sucked in like you let yourself be all the time ok. And if you feel.. well just call me when you’re leaving ok?”

“Of course. Bye, bye Stiles..”

“Ok Alli see you later.”

Stiles and Scott spent the next few hours watching morning cartoons and laughing like the used to do all the time before things got heavy. And in that moment Stiles was able to really forget everything else and almost completely relax and enjoy himself even if he knew it might be short-lived the second he and Derek had their ‘talk’.

 

***

The wind whipped his face with its refreshing early morning chill. It would never be too cold for a wolf to be out no matter how close to the winter season they got. Derek had ran for almost an hour until he realized what he was doing and stopped himself from crossing over into the next state. The sun was rising quickly in the sky and his heart pounded furiously as he ran but he knew it had less to do with physical activity and more to do with the fight he’d just had with Stiles.

He felt guilty and awful but angry at the same time. At himself and at Stiles for creating the difficult situation they were in. He had spent a lot of time alone over the years, most of it by choice and in all that alone time he’d spent plenty of it pondering. He’d thought about all aspects of his life. He’d thought about what it was, what it should have been and what it could be according to the dreams he’d had when he was a little boy.

He’d envisioned such a big difference but nothing as he’d learned ever really turns out the way you hope or the way you think. And sometimes what you want changes not because your wants just changed but because the person you are becomes altered over time. You’re shaped and molded and broken and recreated through life’s experiences and Derek had been broken more times than he cared to count and what was worse, he’d been aware of every fracture and every crack as he was shattered by life’s wicked sense of humor.

Now here he was, a man who lost half of his childhood to the tragedy of his family’s death, who was thrust into power by an irreversible act perpetrated by his uncle who was suffering in his own way after the events of their family’s murder and the tragic years of suffering the man had been made to endure. And finally, leader of a supernatural group of people brought together by war and blood, made stronger by it and always under the threat of more of it.

When he’d thought about his life he didn’t see happiness and laughter and fun and family and children. He saw drifting but being comfortable right up until he had to leave again. Because that’s how he’d spent a lot of the time after the fire. It just made sense that that should have been his life. He didn’t see love because the first person he’d loved he’d inadvertently caused her death and then had to kill her to save her from the pain of her death sentence. The second person he thought he loved turned out to be a psychopath bent on eliminating his family and she’d succeeded in murdering nearly all the Hales leaving him with the guilt of giving her an opening to them and a sense of responsibility for the deaths.

Derek didn’t believe he was worthy of a happy ever after, not after all he’d done and now, when things had changed and he had managed to find redemption for his acts, he found himself failing again. Failing to protect, failing to keep everything together, failing to keep evil from attempting to destroy him and his pack. How could he have kids in a life like that, with a father like that. Stiles had cried and accused him of not wanting to have children but that wasn’t the case. He simply couldn’t have kids, he just couldn’t take the risk because there were too many things wrong with the scenario where he had children of his own, one way or another it was a recipe for despair.

He slowly made his way back, not certain of what he actually wanted to do. Not sure if he wanted Stiles to be there or not. When he got back to the manor, things were so much easier because Stiles was absent. He sniffed the air for the scents he recognized as Isaac, Jesse and Peter. Derek walked into the house and moved slowly and quietly to the room Isaac and Jesse were occupying. A fresh flow of guilt accosted him when he thought of Jesse. The man he’d beaten in his anger over Jade’s ruse of Aric’s decimated family. The man he’d silently distrusted because he had been a hunter. He’d learned to hate all hunters a long time ago, constantly forgetting that all people are different no matter which side of the field they played. He’d tried for Isaac, lowered his guard a bit, even though never completely. He’d lied about accepting Jesse one hundred percent. He’d given the man a tiny chance though he’d kept one eye open for betrayal and eagerly accepted, that blame lied with Jesse. No magic had been used on him. The way Stiles had explained it, the others showed symptoms of being magically manipulated but he didn’t. Jade didn’t have to use magic on him because he was an easy target where Jesse was concerned.

Derek’s forehead rested against the door and he listened to the quiet breaths that came from the other side. There was the soft and peaceful breathing of Jesse who had yet to wake as his body was most likely healing itself and adjusting to the changes. But there was something else. There were the hushed sobs of Isaac as he cried to himself trying in earnest to keep them from disturbing Jesse’s slumber. Derek grasped the metal doorknob and turned it slowly until the door silently opened inward.

Isaac looked up instantly, reddened eyes locking with a solemn Derek who didn’t dare enter without permission. Isaac got up from where he was sitting cross legged on the floor and exited the room. He closed the door and walked passed Derek until he abruptly stopped two feet away, back to his friend. His head fell and he sighed. When he finally turned around Derek was there, right there, in front of him and the alpha embraced him. Took him into his arms and held him there tight which only broke the dam on the worst of the flood of tears Isaac had been holding back.

It was a long while before Isaac stopped weeping in his friend’s arms but Derek faithfully held him until the man pulled away from him. “I don’t know if I’m relieved or depressed.” Isaac looked to Derek who kept quiet, waiting for him to finish his thought. Waiting for him to say what he needed to say. “I love him more than you can know. I’ve loved him for a long time and I never told you. I love him and I betrayed him, and I’m not sure if he will or can even forgive me for that.”

“You love him and he loves you too, you’ve shown each other that in more than one way recently and he can and will forgive you because of that. It may take time and it won’t be easy but it’s undeniable.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I’m the alpha damn it I know everything.”

Isaac smiled at that and punched Derek lightly in the shoulder before folding his own arms against his chest. “Yeah right,”

“No, I know because if it were me and Stiles I would forgive him and he would forgive me. And that’s the kind of love you two have isn’t it. At least it seems like that to me.”

“Really…” The one word was filled with so much hope it broke Derek’s heart. He smiled brightly and nodded, not just because it was the truth but because it was what Isaac needed if only to help him go on and keep believing. They were friends, best friends and Isaac needed his best friend to make him believe that things were going to be fine. “Thanks Derek,” he murmured. “How are you though, you don’t seem all that ok yourself.”

“I’ll be good I just need to take a minute really.”

“You sure?” Isaac questioned reaching a hand to touch Derek’s hand.

“Yeah.”

“Ok well you know where to find me.”

Derek nodded again before turning and leaving Isaac to return to his charge.

 

“A love like yours and Stiles’ huh.” He heard the words as he walked into the kitchen. Peter was standing in there staring out the window and drinking a steaming cup that didn’t smell like just coffee. “You people keep referring to your relationship like that it’ll get likened to an epic titanic story. Thing with that is, Rose let go of Jack in the end.”

Peter had been walking up and down the house since he’d walked away from Stiles that morning. He’d tried to fill his time and forget what he’d found out by accident, the same thing that had tanked an embarrassing fantasy he’d been holding onto for some time. Nothing had worked and so he’d settled for drinking spiked coffee until he was fairly buzzed.

“I’m trying to read between your lines Peter but I’m not getting what you’re trying to tell me.” Derek came forward and leaned against the counter then crossed his hands over his chest as he watched his uncle, half-interested in the present.

“I’m just talking Derek, nothing to actually say.” It sounded like a lie but Derek didn’t hear any upticks of his heart. “You two are forever you know, now more than ever.”

“What do you mean now more than ever?” Derek queued suspiciously.

“You’re mated now. I tried not to, I really did this time, but couldn’t help hearing the sounds of mating sex coming from your room. I guess Stiles forgot to do that thing with the door.”

“Oh well yeah I guess we are,” Derek admitted even as his cheeks reddened slightly. He’d grown accustomed to his uncle’s quirky half-interest in their relationship and sex life.

“Take care of your family Derek and keep them safe,” he offered suggestively, referring to the babies on the way but Derek would never know that, “Lord knows I failed to do so with my own.” Derek thought he heard Peter’s voice crack over the words but said nothing. “I miss them Derek, our family, my family I miss them so much.” He didn’t add that he worried he would never find that again, happiness a family of his own…

“I miss them too uncle Peter, but you still have a family and we love you. I love you. So does Stiles and the others.”

Peter inwardly winced at the mention of Stiles but managed to keep it to himself. “Thanks Derek, I know.” He took a sip of his coffee and remained silent for the rest of their shared silent moment in the kitchen.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the narrative has to slow down a bit to properly handle the intense abundance of feels in the story at the moment. Hopefully I'm dealing with it well enough for you guys. Hope you enjoyed.   
> Questions, comments and queries, lay it on me I'm here for you as much as I can be and love your feedback. Not to mention it helps with my story to know how you recieve it. 
> 
> Love you guys,  
> Desi


	23. Chapter 23

He wasn’t quite sure what had woken him but his eyes were suddenly open and he was staring at the open door and the empty bed where Jesse was previously safely tucked in. Panic took Isaac where he sat and in no time he was on his feet and out the door looking around for his lost lover. He had even forgotten to listen for him, for his heart beat or his voice or the breathing he’d spent so many nights learning as he fell asleep in the man’s arms. His heart beat furiously as he looked over the house, his body moving at supernatural speeds for bursts of time, unconsciously so. He had searched the entire house by the time the first tear fell.

Isaac wasn’t sure what he was more afraid of, a dead Jesse or a Jesse that had run from him. Run away and left him behind like so much garbage even though he knew in his heart he’d deserved it. And if anyone was a master of self-deprecation besides Derek it was Isaac. He flung himself out the front door and stopped short at the sight of the man he’d been searching for sitting on the front step of the house, calm as ever staring out into nothing really. Isaac remained silent and motionless, scared that if he moved the man’s form would dissolve into wisps of smoke and ash and Isaac would be left with nothing but the fantasy that he was ever real to begin with.

“I thought about leaving you know.” The words were spoken matter-of-factly. Put out simply to be put out, expelled from the mind as a thought that needed to be released. It took Isaac a moment to listen rather than just hear him and when he finally did, when the words registered along with all they meant the tension in him subsided and he became almost as calm as the man he was talking with.

“But you didn’t?” It was half a question, half a statement.

“I didn’t. Where would I go? Outside of this town I am ghost. I lived that way for a reason. I couldn’t turn to any of the hunters I know outside of Beacon Hills, I wouldn’t trust that they wouldn’t kill me after they found out that I’m…”

“…a wolf now.” Isaac finished for him and could see Jesse tense up as he said it. “I was afraid you wanted to die even now…” That was more question than statement.

“I thought I’d want that too but somehow I want to live more than I hate this. And I’m not even sure if I hate it anymore. As much as I loathe to admit, It feels good. I feel good and that bothers me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jesse countered. “You didn’t do this to me. Well… physically,” he added spitefully and the sting pierced Isaac to his core. He was holding out the hope that Jesse wouldn’t hold the loss of his humanity against Isaac but there was obviously no chance of that happening. “You know I had a really crazy dream when I was out. You were there, you saved me from…”

“That wasn’t a dream. Well kind of not really.” He thought about letting it go but after everything that happened he couldn’t lie to Jesse not about his own life. “You were dying, rejecting the bite and in so much pain. I brought you here. Stiles did something to connect us in your mind and I helped you accept it. When we came out the bleeding stopped, you weren’t crying out anymore. I’ve been waiting all this time for you to wake up. Hoping that it worked and that you’d be fine…”

“But I’m not fine. I’m a werewolf.”

“Is that really so bad…” Isaac took a step forward but stopped almost immediately as Jesse jerked up from where he sat. He turned around and pinned Isaac with a death stare that made the latter fall apart inside to see the man he loved looking at him like that. “You loved me and I’m a werewolf…”

The words softened Jesse’s eyes, and lightened his tone when he whispered, repeated “love, love you.” But no whisper would be soft enough for Isaac to miss what he was saying that went far beyond the literal. Isaac moved forward again this time enthusiastically, hopeful. A raised hand from the other man halted him once more. “I have nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to with this.

“You have us.” The voice came from behind Isaac and he immediately turned around to find Derek there, watching the two of them with a solemn look on his face. Isaac knew how guilty Derek felt and vice versa. It was a difficult situation but somehow he found himself thankful that the man had interrupted when he did.

“So good to know now that it’s all done with.” Jesse spat angrily at Derek like a bullet he could have fired from a gun, shot straight to the alpha’s heart.

“Jesse,” Derek started, paused, and breathed deeply before he continued, “There are no words to express my remorse for what we… I did. You were innocent in all of this but I let whatever tiny seed of doubt and mistrust in me be manipulated until I turned on you and hurt you in more ways than I could apologize for adequately. I have no right to ask your forgiveness so I won’t insult you by trying to. I do ask only that you understand that being alpha means making decisions. Sometimes it’s something everyone can’t agree with, and sometimes it’s something you regret and this is one of those decisions. But I made it and I am sorry. It was the wrong call.”

Isaac looked from Jesse to Derek and watched something pass between them. Derek held his head proudly as he apologized to the man and Jesse watched on with a measured combination of confusion, respect and subsiding anger. “You are a werewolf now and you know as well as I that being an omega is not the best way to live. I offer you a place in the pack a place that would have been yours regardless of whether you were turned or not. I know you may need some time to consider it and I want you to take all the time you need. This offer stands as long as I live.”

Isaac turned his head to speak to Jesse but Derek placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him. “I need to go home,” Jesse announced not certain who he was directing it at himself, but he knew it was meant more in the sense of letting them know he needed some space to think. Derek nodded and Jesse glanced once at Isaac before he turned around and started walking away. Isaac looked back up to his alpha who shook his head to say not to go after him.

“Don’t get caught running,” Derek said certain that even with the significant distance between them Jesse would still hear him now that he had his additional werewolf abilities. The only indication that was true was the slight hesitation in Jesse’s step before he continued on and disappeared in the distance.

When he was gone, Isaac was instantaneously pulled into the comfort of Derek’s arms. He fell easily into the alpha’s warmth, welcoming the silent comfort there. When Derek pulled away he smiled at him and took his arm, pulling him down the stairs and in step with him. “Run with me. You’ll feel better.” Isaac didn’t need any convincing. He simply took off ahead of the alpha, almost a challenge for him to chase.

 

***

 

The sun was just going down and the crickets were busy chirping out in the forest when Stiles got dropped off outside the Hale manor by his father. The car pulled up to a halt and parked behind Derek’s Camaro. The engine cut off and the night was silent once again. Stiles leaned back into the passenger seat and tilted his head back so he was idly staring at the roof of the vehicle.

“You ok kid?” his father asked after a moment of curious staring at his son.

“I’m good, just taking a minute. Long day.”

“You’re telling me,” his father agreed. It had been a long day for both of them. Stiles had asked his best friend to take him to see his father after they’d spent a solid portion of the morning watching crap cartoons and eating more strange things Stiles had attributed to his pregnancy. Scott had finally told Stiles he had to go to the hospital and Stiles had asked him for a lift to his father’s to have a conversation he was dreading having.

Stiles and his father had developed a new kind of relationship built on trust and honesty after one too many near death experiences they’d both faced during and after the alpha pack invasion. When Stiles had accessed his magic and joined Derek’s pack, became his mate without actually mating and took up the mantle as alpha mate making him official second in command, he’d made it his mission to keep the truth between him and his dad, even if he didn’t give all the details all the time. So once he’d made sure his father was alright after being rescued from the clutches of his evil long lost brother, he knew he’d have to meet face to face to tell his father everything that had gone on.

*

He’d gotten to his dad’s place at about eleven thirty. When he walked in his dad was reading a paper in his armchair which meant that he hadn’t had anything planned otherwise the man would have been preparing to leave. He’d been happy to see Stiles as he always was but he’d instinctively known the visit wasn’t just casual. Stiles had offered to cook his dad lunch and had to hold his breath when he’d opened the fridge and smelt the left over salmon his father had kept in a take away box. There was nothing wrong with it but Stiles couldn’t stomach the scent and simply took it out back and tossed it in the dumpster.

Mr. Stilinski helped him chop up greens and seasonings and clean the chicken Stiles had thawed from the freezer. Together the two men prepared baked potatoes, a fresh salad and baked chicken breasts with gravy and a sour-cream and onion dressing for the potatoes. The cooking part was done in an easy silence aside from the few questions and answers about normal things that had passed between the two men.

When they’d finally sat down to eat after twelve the real conversation started. Mr. Stilinski had been surprisingly quiet during Stiles explanation of the ordeal he and the pack had been through. Stiles watched closely as he explained, for his father’s reaction but the man kept up his stoic show and aside from a few hesitations when he brought the fork to his mouth every now and then, he remained silent and let Stiles finish speaking. Even when Stiles had gotten to the part where he had to tell his father that the librarian he had met and taken an interest in at the supermarket, was a werewolf from a foreign pack being mind-controlled into getting close to the former sheriff, or that his late wife was an all-powerful druid superhero who had left her life as a druid behind to be with him, the man still stayed silent.

“Say something, please?” Stiles implored when he was done and could no longer bear the uncomfortable silence from his father.

“Nothing to say I guess. Other than this explains a whole lot.” Stilinski stared off into nothing as he spoke matter-of-factly like he’d known or expected it after all.

“What do you mean dad?”

“Just that some of the things she said, they kinda set off some flags for me but I ignored it, overly suspicious cop mind and all. Anyway I guess now I know why. She was lying. You’d think werewolves would make better liars what with being able to tell when people are lying and all.” He finally looked at Stiles, looked in his eyes when he spoke and there was nothing there that Stiles would expect, that more than anything else threw him for a loop.

“Dad are you ok though, with all of it?” He looked to his father with furrowed brows, concern written plainly all over his face. Then his dad did something that settled him and shook up his world all at once. He smiled, genuinely and reached for his hand. Stiles gave it to him without question and held on tight as his dad spoke to him.

“Stiles Stilinski, this is nothing new and nothing to lose my head over. I’m not hurt or broken or done for. Don’t worry about me. I barely knew her, she was a prospect, something fun and simple and in the moment. That it was some ruse means nothing other than I probably won’t see her again and I am fine with that. What might have hurt me more is that you were ever in danger to begin with. I am your father that doesn’t change but, I have learned to trust you. And I do. I don’t doubt that you could take care of yourself or that Derek and the pack can take care of you when you can’t. What I really care about is that you are here now cooking with me and telling me the truth and being ok.”

The words brought tears to his eyes but Stiles held them back in favor of not ruining the moment. Then he remembered something and gave voice to his thoughts. “Did you know dad?”

“Know what?”

“I noticed you didn’t say anything about Jade and Mom and how he’s her son, my brother and that she was a druid who gave up her life with magic for you.” The words were soft spoken and solemn even in their magnitude.

Mr. Stilinski sighed before he answered. He let go of his son’s hand and clasped his own hands together after pushing his plate to a side. “Son, the thing is…. I can’t say she did. Your mother was magical. Her presence brought life to everyone and everything she touched. She was odd, like you but it’s what I fell in love with. Maybe I didn’t know the details as I often don’t know about you and the pack but I knew who your mother was. She was the woman who loved me for so many years. The woman who gave birth to you and raised you and took care of us right up until she couldn’t anymore. I always suspected there was something more to her but I was content to know she was mine and she was. I guess after the alpha pack and your magic and you and Derek, nothing really surprises me anymore. Anything is possible. You have a brother. Sure he came to be after a bunch of old creeps stole your mother’s dna and that pisses me off but there’s nothing I can do about that. Sure she was a powerful druid but that doesn’t change our life together. She was happy and so were we and that’s what matters. Does that make sense?”

Stiles was speechless, a rare event in itself. Just as rare as his father having that much to say and saying it so well, but there was nothing he could say. He’d expected a different reaction. Even though he’d spent the years changing and watching everyone around him change he still couldn’t help but feel like a child sometimes with his father, especially with his father the way things used to be. But the man had changed every bit as much as his son did and he’d just proved it.

Stiles got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where his father was sitting. Without skipping a beat, the man opened his arms to his son and Stiles collapsed onto his father’s lap and wrapped his arm tightly around the man’s neck. He held him for some time as he sobbed against his shoulder. They were tears of mourning once more, maybe the last time for his lost mother and even a little for the brother he’d only just found about and lost at the same time. Even in his darkness Jade was his blood, his mother’s blood and now he was gone. He cried tears of weariness for the constant struggle against the supernatural that was their lives. And  finally he cried tears of relief and acceptance that things would be as they were and no amount of wishing or hoping changed them. He wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t notice the wetness on his skin as his father burrowed his head against Stiles neck as he held him just as tightly. They remained that way for some time until the tears had dried up and there was nothing left but the comfort of being in each other’s company.

*

“Hey dad,” Stiles called, not bothering to turn to face the man from where he sat reclined in the passenger’s seat.

“Yeah,” his father replied with just the same amount of lazy enthusiasm.

“How do you feel about Derek?”

“Stiles…” he started, the weariness heavy in his voice.

“Dad, please.”

“You know how I feel about Derek.”

“I mean really. Please be honest with me completely… please.” Stiles looked over then to find his father watching him, evaluating the yearning in his son’s eyes. The ex-sheriff sighed then and turned back.

“What can I say. Derek is…. Derek. I don’t hate him…”

“But you don’t love him.” Stiles finished for him wearily and with a roll of his eyes that made his father half laugh.

“True but I don’t hate him. I could love him, I mean I like him enough… This is weird.”

“No it’s not you’re making it weird,” Stiles said and he wanted to laugh himself for how the roles of maturity seemed to be reversed in that moment.

“Stiles, sometimes I feel like Derek came into your life and made it into something it wasn’t meant to be…”

“Dad that’s not fair..”

“Let me finish.” He said holding up a hand to silence his son. “I sometimes feel like he changed your entire destiny and now it’s filled with danger and more trouble than it might be worth and then… I look at you, really look at you, and I know he had nothing to do with it. You’re tenacious and strong-willed, just like Claudia and powers or not you were always meant to be this person. As for Derek… ah I guess the guy’s grown on me a little. Maybe even more than a little. You love him, and I know he loves you and that’s what is important. He’s your family ergo he’s my family. That’s just how it works with me.”

Stiles fought to keep his budding grin low key for the moment but he knew his dad knew how much those words had made his day. “What would you say if Derek and I started a uh… family, of sorts.”

The ex-sheriff jerked around and looked at his son intensely as though he expected the man to pull a baby out of his pocket. “Is there something you wanna tell me. Are you and Derek adopting or something. Because I’d expect you to get married first. You know how I feel about that Stiles…”

“Um about that, we kinda are.”

“Kinda are what? Married, I don’t remember standing proudly for you at your wedding and I certainly don’t see a ring on your finger, wait you don’t mean…”

“Yeah,” Stiles murmured and went silent to give his dad a moment. “Derek and I mated dad, It happened last night. I guess that’s the only important part of the story I left out. Because we weren’t mated Derek could have been used against me and neither one of us would stand for something like that so, we just… did it. We mated and,” he turned then to look his father in the eye and hold that gaze unafraid, “I don’t regret it dad. I love him and this is what I want. Can you be ok with that?”

Stilinski looked his son over thoroughly and then sighed. As he leaned back into his own seat and stared blankly out the windscreen into the dull fading light of the lazy evening he responded. “You’re not really giving me much of a choice here though.”

“There’s always a choice dad. I don’t want you to feel forced into anything. It took time for me to love Derek so, I can wait for that to happen for you. And if it doesn’t you’re still my dad and that doesn’t change.”

“It’s not about that Stiles. You’re just, so young… sometimes I’m afraid you’ll miss out on things.”

“What things?” Stiles put to him smartly and waited for an answer that he knew wouldn’t come so easily, if at all.

“I… I’m not sure.”

“That’s what I thought. Dad I think you’re just worried because my life didn’t turn out the way you’d hoped it would. But that’s no one’s fault. I’m sure your life didn’t go the way gran and grandpa wanted it to but you’re happy right.”

“Right,” the older man responded after a moment. “You know you’re not allowed to demonstrate any vast wisdom you may have obtained when you’re with your father I’m just saying. It makes me look bad.”

“I think it makes you look like you did the best job raising me and other people should be jealous that you’re my dad and not theirs.”

Stiles side glanced at his father just in time to catch the hearty laughter that escaped him. His face was bright with his happiness and Stiles felt as though he could have freeze-framed the moment forever. They were silent for a little bit and then his father placed an arm around Stiles shoulders and pulled the young man closer over the distance. “For what it’s worth, I’m happy you’re happy. So I guess I’m happy you two uh… mated. Congratulations I guess.” He said it awkwardly but it only made Stiles smile. He leaned into his father’s half hug and laid his head against the man’s chest. “I hope you know I still expect a wedding ceremony and the whole nine yards. You’re my only child so don’t think you’re getting out of giving me everything children should when they grow up. Minus the stashing of their parents in a home when they get old because if you do that to me, I promise you’ll regret it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it pops.”

“Good, now get outta here man I’m sure you’ve been missed.”

He smiled in response but Stiles wasn’t so sure about that. “Thanks dad, he called before kissing his father’s forehead and exiting the vehicle. His father simply nodded and turned the key in the ignition to start it up. He waved his son off once more and set off leaving Stiles behind to worry about what he’d find when he saw Derek.

*

There was a rank stench wafting out of his bedroom as Derek padded up the stairs. He knew exactly what it was he’d smelled it enough dealing with a drunk Stiles or an ill Stiles and so it was no surprise to him to be scenting it now that he knew he was presently dealing with a pregnant Stiles. Everything inside him made him want to rush up the stairs and check on the man but he forced his body to reign in his instincts in favor of giving his mate some time or maybe the time was for himself.

Derek knew there was a talk to be had, problem was he just was not too keen on having that talk. Either way he soldiered up and carried on ascending the stairs at, not as fast a pace as he was capable of but still quick enough to not be classified as dallying. When he pushed open the half closed door, the bed was a mess of tangling sheets but otherwise empty. There was a half-eaten sandwich on the nightstand that smelled heavily of pickles and mayonnaise and Stiles’ clothes were strewn all over the floor.

Stiles walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, a frown on his face and a hand wiping at the corner of his mouth. Droplets of water eased their way down his smooth body. Derek watched one curl a swerving course over his now rounded stomach. The bump was slowly becoming more and more prominent and Derek could tell it happened almost every day. He’d noticed it but didn’t pay it too much attention before Stiles admitted to his pregnancy.

Stiles froze where he stood when he finally saw the alpha standing there just barely inside their bedroom, eyes trailing him but his face as stone as it ever was. “I didn’t hear you come in?” Stiles called reluctantly. His hand lingered on his face for a moment, then he wiped at the corners with his fingers and quickly shoved his hand down at his side.

“You were throwing up weren’t you,” Derek announced making it a dark statement in that heavy tone he favored.

“Why does it bother you? Would you like me to leave then?” Stiles bit out angrily. He knew how terrified of things going bad he was, and he could recall how distraught he was that he was about to lose everything but in that moment, something ticked inside of him and all he could think about was just how pissed he was at Derek for not loving him more what they were about to be responsible for. New life. A family of their own.

“That’s not fair.” The words came through gritted teeth. A clear sign that Derek was just as angry and trying to hold it down as much as he could but even in his annoyance, Stiles could see how sad his eyes were.

“You walked off on me. I simply assumed your next course of action was re-evaluating our living arrangements.” Stiles dished out his piece so nonchalant it made Derek all the more wrathful.

“You were the one who did this to us. Going off making another decision without me. Acting out on your own. I’m the alpha here not you.”

“Excuse me for trying to give you something. And just what are you saying here Derek? Are you suggesting that I’m just your submissive little bitch, because if that’s the case I think _I_ should re-evaluate our living arrangements! Or maybe our whole relationship!” With that he turned away to find something to wear but Derek was on him with preternatural speed closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. He covered stiles wrist with his hand and pulled the man around to face him roughly. His eyes glowed scarlet when Stiles caught sight of his face.

Derek’s free hand came up to span Stiles’ neck. He held him there tightly but gently at the same time and pushed the man back against the wall. The alpha turned Stiles’ head off to a side as he dipped his own head to Stiles’ neck to sniff at the mate’s mark he’d made there. He bit into it with no warning causing Stiles to gnash his teeth together to keep from groaning at the half pain half pleasure of the action. Derek lapped at the wound with his tongue and slowly pulled back so he could look Stiles’ in the eyes.

“Don’t ever threaten to leave me. We are mated now you are mine as I am yours. There is no apart for us now. Anywhere you go I’ll find you and I will rip apart anyone or anything that tries to keep you from me.” The words had barely left his lips when Derek plastered his mouth to Stiles’. He kissed the younger man so thoroughly that there was no lasting resistance. Stiles’ melt into Derek’s body and his kiss and allowed himself to be claimed again.

The passion the druid felt reminded him of what was really important and just like that his own anger subsided. And as his did, so did Derek’s. Stiles touched the hand around his throat with his and Derek immediately dropped him and backed away. “I’m sorry,” he muttered as he turned around to avoid eye contact.

“I’ve never been afraid of you or your wolf you know that and I know you’d never hurt me. It’s impossible especially now that I’m yours.” He phrased it that way purposefully to appease the wolf further.

“What did you mean give me something?”

“What?”

“You said excuse you for trying to give me something. Did you do this for me, did you think it was what I wanted because we could have talked about it Stiles.” Derek sounded so tired and hurt it broke Stiles heart and he still didn’t really know what was even going on.

“And just what would you have said,” Stiles replied exaspperated, “if I had said, Derek I want to do a ritual which will transform me enough to be able to conceive a child with you so that we could have a family and I could give you back a fragment of what you lost. Would you have said you don’t want kids because that’s what I’m picking up here and call me crazy but…”

“It’s not about wanting them or not. It never was.” Derek interrupted.

“Then what is it about man? Just tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s about what people deserve and what those babies you’re carrying deserve.” His tone increased as he whirled around to face Stiles. “We just don’t deserve each other.”

“What?” thunderclouds roiled in his eyes as he saw finally what Derek was truly dealing with in secret all this time.

“I’m not a good guy, I don’t deserve to be a father and even if I did I wouldn’t know how. My dad died, he was murdered along with everyone else I loved, along with any hope of learning how to do what they did. I don’t know how to be some poor kids dad and even if I did look at my track record Stiles. Everyone I love dies or leaves or turns out evil. What if we did have kids and then we’re killed and they’re left here alone with no one to love them or keep them safe or teach them the things they need to know. Or worse yet, what if we outlive them did you think of that. Are you willing to risk what happened to my family happening to ours?”

“Stop it,”

“Because I’ve had years of some semblance of happiness so I’m just about due for another life-altering, tragic event to come my way…”

“Stop it,”

“If you do the math you’ll see, I really can’t have that much longer before one of you or all of you gets killed and I’m left behind to suffer through the loss! It’s like whenever I smile God signs a death warrant.”

“Shut up!” Power exploded throughout the room. Derek felt a harsh gust of energy blow him back and by the time he got his bearings, he noticed he couldn’t speak anymore. No matter how he tried. He looked at Stiles annoyed but the man’s glowing blue eyes were shimmering with tears that fell down his face in torrents.

 “You’re hopeless. Have you been keeping this from me all this time. How could you think that way, live that way? Have you seriously been holding onto me every night and wondering when I was going to die.”

Derek tried to open his mouth but Stiles brought up a hand and he found his lips snapping shut again. “No! My turn to talk! We have spent ages building a life, a family a pack that is unbreakable because of how much we care for and trust each other but you have never trusted us. You never trusted us to survive for you. Well guess what you sour-wolf. I am here, we’re all here and we won’t be bitching out any moment now. So don’t you dare give in to fear! You’re and alpha, the alpha, our alpha and my mate and I’ll be damned if hitch my wagon to a coward’s. You think you don’t deserve kids. Then who deserves them Derek because I sure as hell do. You avenged your sister, forgave your uncle, gave Erica confidence and compassion, gave Isaac courage and friendship. You gave Jackson a second chance and a home, Allison and Scott have a place to be themselves and you gave them the basis on which they could be together not to mention you taught Scott about who he became. You gave Danny a place to belong and Lydia now has freedom from death because of you. You saved the people of this town more times than I can count and you protected the wolves and other supernaturals who couldn’t protect themselves but most of all...” Stiles’ tone lowered as he took a breath and sighed. His head shook as his tears flowed, “You gave me love and someone to give my love to. After spending years doing all that how could you not deserve a life of happiness. And if you’re not sure how to do it then we can do it together. My dad is your dad now and what you can’t recall I’m sure he’s more than happy to help you with.”

Stiles hadn’t even noticed he’d let go of Derek already. The man had stood to his full height. His own eyes were shimmering with long held back tears he dared not shed in front of anyone else.

“And you won’t be alone, these are our babies and they will have an entire pack to help raise them and God save the souls of anyone who comes after them or us because together we keep each other safe. Or have you forgotten that. You’re not just Derek anymore. Your history is just that. History! Now you’re Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack, seven strong and holding on and so help me God you better put your faith in that or I swear I’ll kill you myself.”

By the time he stopped talking he was out of breath and his eyes had died down to their normal brown wondrous hues. Derek surged forward and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist tightly as he dipped his head to kiss the younger man. Their lips touched in a passionate bonding that caused the electricity to surge or that might have been Stiles powers. Derek’s tongue fought its way past the entrance and danced with Stiles’ in the warm cavern of his mouth. The young man’s familiar taste satisfied Derek’s wolf’s need for possession but something else was aroused in him. “I want to feel you inside of me,” Derek moaned pleadingly against Stiles ear after just barely pulling their mouths apart. Stiles sucked and bit at his neck hungrily. The request succeeded in making Stiles’ thick member tent the towel that was now falling off of him. Derek helped it along by pulling it off all the way.

The alpha was on his knees in no time and taking Stiles length into his mouth until he was choking on the fullness of it all. Stiles tossed his head back and cried out at the intense pleasure the alpha was giving him. The heat of their passion burn through their bodies like lava rolling down the peak of a volcano that was exploding recklessly.

Derek took him deeper and deeper so that Stiles was afraid he might spill his seed in the man’s mouth. Instead of risking the chance, he grabbed at Derek’s arms and picked him off the ground. He briefly tasted himself on the man’s lips before he turned him around and tossed him against the dresser. Stiles pulled the lube off of the top and popped the cap with one hand. He squirted the cold contents on Derek’s hole while the alpha held his cheeks apart. He growled a wet, sexy thing as Stiles stuck a few fingers into him all at once and fucked him with them. As he did so the lube heated up making Derek’s hole feel slick and warm and ready. His back arched wantonly as his growls became purrs of pleasure. Stiles pulled his fingers free and they escaped with a pop. He immediately replaced them with his penis. Shoving it in balls deep, he held the waist of his mate and held them there for a moment. The relief of being seated fully in Derek was unbearable. His body lightened and tightened simultaneously as he held there.

Derek anxiously wiggled his ass causing the most delicious tugging on Stiles member. When the alpha started whining plaintively, Stiles pulled away until he nearly popped out of the alpha’s tight fuckhole, and slammed himself deep again. Derek cried his pleasure into the night. Stiles watched him hungrily, turned on by how he could reduce the great alpha Derek Hale to a keening bottom slut beneath him, begging for every last inch. He moved then, continuously. Slowly at first, enjoying the feel of his cock sliding in and out of an ass that tightened around him and tugged him in when he tried to pull out.

When he felt his orgasm about to burst forward he fucked Derek harder and faster until the whole world seemed to slow down and quiet down. The next thing he knew, Stiles heart was beating sixty miles a minute and his toes were curling beneath him. His eyes were blinded by the dizzying stars dancing in front of him. His cock shot spurts of cum deep inside his mate who had seemed to cum himself untouched. Stiles panted and gasped for air as aftershocks rippled through his body. Whips of thunder reduced his strength to nothing and he keeled over to lay his body against Derek.

“So uh… I… told Scott… we’re having a meeting… tonight.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

Water cascaded down their bodies in the small confines of their shower. Steam rose from every droplet forming a haze of wispy air that permeated the entire bathroom. The steady stream of flowing water pattered out a drumbeat against the surfaces it collided with filling the room with the sounds of river and waterfall. Splayed palms pressed against the tiled shower walls underneath the shower head. Stiles head dipped backward so his face was upturned to the spray. Eyes closed, hands pushing against the hard surface of the wall where the cool tiles mixed in with the heated atmosphere made his nipples harden to tight peaks of flesh and muscle.

He groaned low and needy when Derek’s tongue swiped at the ring of muscles between his but cheeks that clenched so tightly together at the slight teasing. Goosebumps rose up on his arms and legs at the sensation. Another sliding of soft, warm tongue and he was crying out the name of his lover. As Derek took his time to undo Stiles the best way he knew how, time seemed to move on a whole new axis and in whichever direction suited it.

The alpha used his strong hands and tight grip to keep Stiles’ cheeks spread apart, placing in full view, the pink and puckered hole he took such pleasure in offering full attention to. The heady scent called to him like the fragrance of a wine newly opened yet perfectly aged. The musky taste flipped a switch in him like nothing else could, sending fire dancing along his veins. He slid his long red tongue up to the center of the ring of muscle and flicked it. Playfully, he slapped his tongue against it this way and that, so Stiles jerked and bucked every time the delicious act struck a new chord.

Gently, Derek pushed his way in, slipping through the defense of muscle and straight into the core of the man he was poised to spend the rest of his life with. He thrusted his tongue like a weapon. Like a sword laying into a vicious fiend, stabbing and stabbing until his lover panted with inflamed passion, begging for release while begging that he never stop. Derek loved it like this. When his actions turned Stiles into this kind of creature. Aggressive yet submissive. Sure yet indecisive. Crying out for one thing and in the same breath pleading for another. The alpha reveled in that power he had, to undo his man and remake him however he pleased. A power he shared with his mate as he knew all too well what little it took for Stiles to do the same to him.

Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat at every little evolution of pleasure he felt when Derek licked at his intimate place. The heat he felt there was a different kind to the water falling on him, or the steam surrounding him. It was under his skin, in his blood and bones. Boiling and burning like a volcano. Erupting in his nerve endings until he wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn’t follow through. His head shifted from one side to the next, abruptly thrashing as he huffed and moaned into the night.

The fighting was over, the diatribes done. He had talked sense into Derek and all that was left in them both was hope and fear but the healthy kind. A fear of not what they would have to survive but of what they could expect from a joyous future filled with the cries and laughter of babes. A family. A reverential fear of happiness. When their lovemaking had been done the first time, after Stiles had fucked Derek like more animal than man, causing the alpha to wonder if he hadn’t turned Stiles somehow. Once the alpha regained his strength he carried the younger man to the bathroom and placed him in the shower. The lure of a bubble bath tempted him greatly but he instead settled on a hot shower in which he would be free to switch roles with his man and connect their bodies together once more until they didn’t know where one ended and the other began.

The minutes Derek spent on his knees behind his lover seemed like hours to the druid. Derek caught the water flowing down Stiles body in his mouth, collecting it on his tongue and blew it back onto the man’s entrance before swiping at the flesh and muscle with his eager tongue. Finally he pulled free from between Stiles’ sweet escape and kissed his way up the man’s heated flesh. His lips grazed the younger’s ass and back, his hips and ribs, arms and shoulders until he plastered nibbling kisses onto the man’s neck. He nuzzled and grazed with white teeth the troubled flesh where he’d made his mate’s mark. The act gave him so much joy, so much pleasure he never wanted to stop. The angry skin there meant that Stiles was his. That the man belonged to him and no one else and that idea was enough to send hot blood rushing to his member so that as hard and as erect as he’d been before, his cock now pulsed with renewed fire, twitching and throbbing to the point where lack of contact with Stiles’ hottest place only hurt.

“I don’t think you can comprehend just how much I love you,” he whispered against Stiles’ ear as his tongue circled the man’s earlobe. His voice came out course and strained. A raspy, sexy tease travelling against Stiles flesh, making the naturally alluring baritone transform into a compelling siren’s song. “I love it when we’re like this.” Hot air engulfed the younger’s ear as Derek breathed out words he never got over listening to. Every stroke of the man’s tongue sent a shiver down his spine that shook out at his bottom where he could feel Derek’s large manhood brushing gingerly against his body, as though it was alive and conscious of the situation and was ready to dive in, so to speak. “I want to be inside you so badly.”

Stiles turned his head and inclined it so that his mouth automatically found Derek’s. Their lips met chastely at first and then Stiles took Derek’s bottom lip with his mouth and suckled on it hungrily. He gave gentle bites and shifted his attentions to the top lip so that he was devouring that mouth. When they separated he breathed out harshly and let the words ride his breath adding an extra accent of neediness and desire to them. “What are you waiting for?”

“I want you to burn for me. At the risk of sounding romance novel cliché, I want you mad for me right now. I see past my own foolishness now and I want to give you back in some way for what you’ve done for me.”

Stiles tried to turn then but Derek kept him from moving an inch with his strong hands. “Derek I did this for us…” he broke off as a swift grunt of satisfaction interrupted him when Derek grazed the mate’s mark with teeth and tongue. The man was clearly honest about trying to make Stiles mad what with all the foreplay. “It’s our gift so you don’t have to think you owe me or need to pay me back.”

“That’s not what this is about. This is about me showing you how I worship you.” He kissed Stiles’ shoulder blade and followed it up with a swipe of his tongue along the heated flesh. “If you hadn’t come into my life and chosen me, helped me to become this person I am right now I wouldn’t have survived. Honestly I don’t know how I ever got along without you.” He kissed up Stiles’ cheek and planted a final peck at the corner of his mouth. “You are my everything and I want you to know that in every way.”

“Enough with the chit chat then I say,” Stiles hummed.

Derek needed no further invitation. “You feel what other people feel right, it’s one of your abilities.”

“Mhmm,” Stiles moaned as he twisted his body the moment he felt the heat and friction of Derek’s member against him again.

“I want you to merge with me and feel what I feel. What you make me feel right now.”

Stiles turned his head to find Derek’s eyes with his own. The alpha nodded to him. The druid sent that familiar energy reaching out of himself and feeling for Derek. Connecting with him and merging so that he felt all that the man felt. His hopes, his fear but most of all his love. A powerful and overwhelming emotion sweeping his entire body and pooling in his stomach. He too felt the urgent desire inside his lover. A desire and a burning that he was responsible for, that he’d put there and only he could assuage.

Derek brought a hand caressing up Stiles’ rounding stomach to his chest and then his neck. He traced his young love’s lips with his index finger before pushing against them until Stiles opened his mouth and gave refuge to the long digit. He took it into the firestorm that was his mouth and sucked and felt the rush of electricity sent straight to Derek’s cock as he did. It dazed and bemused him to truly see the power he held.

Derek pulled his finger free and sucked on it himself so he could place it at Stiles hole and slowly, wickedly slowly slip it in. He felt the muscles clench and tighten around his finger instantaneously. And as the action made his cock swell impossibly further, Stiles felt the hunger he’d caused. He purred his satisfaction at sharing in his lover’s feelings as well as relishing the welcome invasion. Derek pushed deeper until Stiles gasped the moment he’d touched the sweet spot. He shook his hand in place so that it nearly vibrated in Stiles.

The druid groaned and moaned and bucked as his knees quaked under the pleasure. “I wa… I want you… in” he tried but words remained disjointed  as they spilled out of him like the milk that dripped from his cock head, and sound didn’t co-operate so he settled for grinding on the hand that fucked his tightening hole. Derek smiled against the man’s flesh as he continued to scour every surface he could reach with kisses and licks. He wanted renewed marks of possession all over his man. He wanted him covered in those inebriating pink and red blotches. He pulled the finger out slowly and heard the soft cry of protest when it popped clear from the hole. Quickly it was replaced with three fingers. His own cock hurt with how full and throbbing it had become so he opted to push the proceedings along as far as possible.

The re-entry took Stiles by surprise, evidenced by his widened eyes. Derek kept it slow and easy so that his man would have enough time to adjust to the new volume within him and enjoy the way they all independently wiggled and drilled. The sensations from his own body and Derek’s made Stiles drunk with ecstasy. He found his head lolling backward, where Derek could assault it with his hot hungry mouth and sticky sweet tongue. He found himself crying and moaning and whispering things he couldn’t even understand himself. Sentences began and stopped halfway through. Words warped and transformed to create new sounds neither he nor Derek had heard before.

The moment he’d come back to himself for a more than fleeting second of lucidity, he grabbed the member behind him and squeezed it in all it’s scorching glory. Derek unconsciously jerked forward into Stiles hand at the contact. Stiles could feel a stream of precum ooze onto his hand from that mushroom head he was now seriously considering putting between his lips despite how much he wanted to feel it buried inside himself…. Decision made.

“Fuck, dude put your cock inside me right now!” he commanded and turned to look at Derek with glowing sapphire eyes. The alpha would have laughed but he was overtaken by the hopeless desire in his lover’s eyes and chose to comply. He aligned their bodies so that his throbbing cock head poked at Stiles puckered entrance. One slow push had Stiles’ hole swallowing his head. “Fuck,” the younger cried when he felt the shock Derek felt from the penetration. His hole clenched a few times and the pleasure it sent through Derek and in turn through Stiles due to their merging was almost unbearable.

His body was one giant conflagration, like a volcano bubbling and boiling over and ready to erupt. It took a minute for him to realize that the water had been turned off and the liquid running down his body was now sweat. It took him a second to realize he was panting. It took a second to adjust to the size but nothing prepared him for the relief and inflammation he felt when Derek slid himself home. Parking his body deep inside Stiles like a maserati in a garage. They came together effortlessly fitting as though they were made for each other. Derek’s head rested heavily on the cluster of nerve endings that made Stiles want to rip his own hair out it felt so good.

Stiles didn’t even notice the heavy groan that Derek had made as he rested his forehead against Stiles shoulder. Every part of their bodies were so overly sensitized they were afraid one small fraction of movement would send them both over the edge, Stiles more than anyone else. Derek began to move finally, once he gained some foothold on control. A certainty that was easily shattered once his cock felt the satisfying friction of the fiery cavern that was Stiles tightness, his sanctuary. It was the place he would always belong, bound together to his mate in every way.

Tears streamed down Stiles’ cheeks. His body was overloading. Happiness and joy flooded him while sharp pleasures and flaming satisfaction provoked him. His eyes rolled back in his head as Derek increased speed. Several inches of length and strength pistoned into him recklessly pushing and prodding, coaxing and lifting him higher and higher until he literally saw stars behind dark eyelids. Derek grunted and barked his own elation at Stiles body and the way it made his feel even as his magical lover knew exactly what he was feeling straight from the source.

 _Fuck you are so fucking tight Stiles,_ Stiles heard the whispering in his mind. It took him a while to realize what Derek had thought and that the merging had allowed him this way to communicate. His brain simply slowed all its functions to accommodate the dizzying sensual reception. He thought to respond and found even in his head he could barely think straight.

_I… fuck…. me. You wanted me.. mad I’m soo mmmmm_

_I can’t last you baby._ It was all the warning Stiles had. He could feel Derek swelling as the man’s cock slammed him hard. Raping him deep and furiously. Derek reached around to find Stiles’ own throbbing member with a hand. Before he could slide down the shaft all the way Stiles was cumming. White jets of semen exploded from his penis and splattered against the tiles.

“Fuccccgrrrahhh,” Stiles words bled into incoherent garbled speech that was like music to Derek’s ears. As he ventured into orgasmic bliss his hole tightened around Derek acting as a final straw sending the alpha careening over the precipice of control. He shot deep into his lover as that ass milked him of every last drop of semen. His head went back and he howled his satisfaction. A cry of pure uninhibited ecstasy. Stiles head vibrated with the information. His body burned with the sensations, the feel of his own tight hole quinting on his alpha’s cock. Squeezing out every drop of cum so that his hole could swallow it up. Derek’s orgasm added to his and as he felt it all. He shared the feeling with his man so that they both burned in an eternal fire. An endless loop of sexual gratification. Stiles eyes swam in darkness briefly lit up by stars going supernova. His head fell to a side and Derek noticed the loss of their merged connection.

Derek nudged the man with his head unable yet to talk. He listened and heard the unsteady breathing and smiled to himself. They’d finally made such good love to each other that Stiles fainted. It was a story he was more than eager to remember and an act he was enthused to re-enact as often as they could.

*

A slight flicker of change in heart beat brought Derek’s attention to Stiles. He rose above the man, propping himself up on his two arms so he straddled his lover, and leaned in to capture his lips at the very moment he awoke so he could take his first waking breath. Eyelids fluttered and a smile grew as Stiles came to and melted into the kiss. When Derek pulled away he smiled down at Stiles who hadn’t yet been able to stop returning the gesture. “Talk about getting put to bed huh. What happened?”

“You passed out. Well I fucked you unconscious to be exact,” Derek offered proudly with his usual cocky grin on his face that often made Stiles heart skip a beat much like it did then.

“And how many times did you rehearse the way you were going to say that to me when I woke up?”

“Several did I get it right?”

“I’d say you did it justice. But I think me passing out had more to do with the magic than anything else.”

“Right like I had nothing to do with it.”

“Oh sour wolf you had plenty to do with it.” Stiles reached up and curled his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling him down so that their bodies plastered together and Derek could take his mouth again in a slick and welcome joining of lips and tongues. As he pulled away once more he walked his body down Stiles’ own offering reverential kisses down his neck and chest and finally to his stomach. He lowered himself gently and let his head rest atop the subtle bump.

Stiles arms followed him down there and settled for a hand curled around the man’s neck while the other nestled in his dark wet wealth of hair. He stroked idly and sighed, contented. Closing his eyes he let the peace and happiness sink in.

“I can hear them now,” Derek started, from Stiles stomach where he knew his mate was listening to the sounds of their babies in the womb. “I don’t know how I could have ever missed them before. Their hearts beat fast. I’m excited though. I think I was afraid to be before. Cuz I’m worried I might not be a good dad, I’m not sure how to be?” He’d turned it into a question and Stiles like the good partner and lover and friend that he was, answered it for him.

“A good dad keeps their kid safe and loves them unconditionally. You’re already great at those things. I feel it,” Stiles responded softly, lovingly. He sent waves of comfort and joy out to his lover through his power, through their contact, if only to ease the very subtle feelings of fear and inadequacy that could grow spiraling into depression and self-loathing.

“You know even when I was freaking out, I had thoughts, dreams I guess,” he stopped, hesitant, shy, something Derek wasn’t.

“Tell me,” Stiles encouraged, coaxing the man as he continued to stroke his hair, a soothing and comforting action in itself.

“Holding them when they cried and how it would get them to stop. Birthdays and holidays and family photos. Taking them to meet their grandfather and telling them about my side of the family. First words and first steps and all the other firsts. Then when they grew up, I’d teach them how to fight and you’d teach them your druid ways. They’d play games with us out in the yard, the whole pack. She’d take ballet classes and then surprise us by turning out to be this hot shit hip hop dancer. He’d love comics and stupid music like you…”

“Hey Taylor Swift is just one of many artists I listen to and her music is not that bad, so stop giving me shit for it.”

“You’d drive carpools when the others have their kids and they’d all grow up together as best friends. We’d be there for everything. I want to be there for everything, never miss a game or recital or speech or debate…” He trailed off and turned his head to look up at Stiles.

“Then we’ll be there for everything,” Stiles reassured. It was a relief to see Derek like that. Hopeful for their future with their new growing family. Not only did he deserve every happiness, but he was starting to enjoy it and it brought a swell of pride and love to Stiles heart to see it happening. For the first time since they’d been together, he truly felt as though Derek had finally let go of the guilt and sorrow he felt for his family.

“Marry me,” The words were spoken so softly, so reverently as though a divine offering, a solemn prayer to all Derek believed in, that Stiles missed them.

“What?” He queued as his eyes followed the pattern on their roof while he fingered his way through black strands of hair.

“I said… I asked you to marry me.” The reiteration, spoken louder in a voice so calm and steady, rocked Stiles off course. His eyes darted back down to Derek as his hand stilled in the man’s scalp. Derek kissed his stomach several times before looking back up at him and into his eyes.

“Aren’t we already married?”

“Not in the way that also matters to you. And what matters to you matters to me. I want you to have everything you want Stiles. That means I want you to marry me, exchange rings with me, sign the paper and have witnesses and a wedding and whatever else comes with it. I want to call you my husband not just my mate so that no matter what world we’re walking in everyone knows we belong to each other.

“Are you serious?”

“Am I ever not?”  There was no jest in his tone other than a hint of good humor hinting at his mood rather than his words. His question was an honest one. Derek was hardly ever not serious. Which meant his proposal was every bit as serious as his life tended to be. Stiles mouth opened slightly and stopped. The words hadn’t yet formulated in his brain and even if they did, he wasn’t sure his voice would be there to put out what he was thinking.

In that moment he saw his life flash before his eyes. Realizing then that it wasn’t death that brought such a moment forward. It was change. A time where everything was about to change to fall into a position for better or worse. To bring you to a place where you recount every decision that led to that one moment of complete and utter revolution. Stiles saw it, saw everything. His friendship with Scott, his mother’s passing, his father’s drinking and late nights and absences. His condition before magic. School, Lydia, lacrosse, Finstock, Jackson, werewolves, Deaton, Morell, Erica and Boyd, Isaac and Danny, druids, the alpha pack, battle after battle and struggle after struggle and Derek. Like a light blazing radiant at the end of a tunnel, gloriously transcendent.

He thought of how he imagined his life would be. Who he’d love and who he’d want to marry. How he would propose. Every detail he’d think up and perfect and he realized he’d never imagined being the one proposed to. His plan had always been extravagant and showy and impossible and it would make tears burn in the eyes of whoever he asked the question. But this, what Derek did for him, to him. Killing him with two words. Obliterating him and building him up again. Making him melt in the comfort and privacy of their home, their bed, in the afterglow of the most world shattering love making one could possibly imagine.

That was more perfect than any single moment he could imagine and in that revelation he found his voice. “Yes.”

“I love you Stiles Stilinski,” Derek declared as he kept his gaze holding onto it like so much gold he wouldn’t dare let slip away.

Stiles was all too happy to keep looking into his. Those chromatic pools of pure energy. Shining like a kaleidoscope of hazel grey-green that kept pulling you in further and further. “I love you Derek Hale.” He brought his hands to either side of Derek’s face and tugged him forward so that he could kiss him. Their lips met each other so soft and so perfect. A joining of heart and soul made flesh. Their tongues met eagerly and twined together moving from one warm cavern to the other, sharing in their mutual taste. When they separated they both felt light, weightless, untouchable.

They exchanged smiles and then Derek abruptly growled low in his throat and offset the theme of the action by rolling his eyes. “Scott’s here, He’s got Isaac with him and Allison of course.”

“Oh yeah pack meeting I forgot. We gotta get dressed.”

“You realize you’re killing the mood?” Derek complained.

“We have to tell them tonight. Scott already knows and now that you know I don’t want to keep it from them any longer than I have to. Now get off me you big beast you.” He swatted Derek’s arm lightly and jerked his hips which brought his flaccid cock rubbing against Derek’s chest, alerting him to his nakedness. Derek’s growly undertone turned into a purr of interest as his eyes glowed red and he smiled wickedly.

“You do that again and they’re gonna have to wait another hour before we see em.”

“Oh don’t tempt me,” he shot back rolling out from under Derek who shifted to give him room. The two men got dressed between quick kisses and teasing touches until Derek was half hard and Stiles was running away from him giggling like a high school mean girl. By the time they got downstairs. Isaac was seated in a single seater with his legs brought up and tucked under him. Derek gave him a curious questioning glance as he rounded the corner into the living room. Isaac raised him a weak smile in response and Derek simply nodded and followed Stiles. Allison sat between Scott’s legs and held onto his arms as he wrapped them around her.

“Hey guys,”

“Hey guys,” Stiles and Lydia said simultaneously. She, Jackson and Danny had just walked in themselves and quickly found seats to make themselves comfortable. Stiles sat himself down as the others responded and offered pleasantries. Derek perched himself on the arm of the sofa Stiles sat on and placed an arm around him. It wasn’t how he’d normal had pack meetings but this case had to be different, more intimate, considering what the highlight of the meet would be.

“It would be incredible if we could move this along, some of us have better things to do.” Stiles turned his head to find Peter leaning against a wall with his arms folded against his chest.

“Brooding in dark rooms is not better things Peter..” Derek offered.

“Where’s Boyd and E..”

“We’re here…” Boyd cut off Stiles as he was about to ask and shuffled in with Erica the two of them connected by their bound hands.

“Alright then let’s start. First thing’s first,” Derek began. “Thank you. You are all good friends and the best family anyone could ask for. You fought with me and fought to get Stiles back and there aren’t words enough to express my gratitude so I guess thanks will have to do.” They all nodded and some smiled as they continued to listen.

“I do have to let you all know that Jade has escaped.”

“What!” Erica yelled exasperated. Derek could understand her particular brand of pain. Jade had hurt a lot of people. But he’d brought that young man into Boyd and Erica’s life, forced horrid memories down his throat and put him there for them to fall in love with him only to have the image of the family they could make ripped away when the truth was revealed. “I thought the others would have killed him.”

“They tried but he used some magic or something to escape. Either way it doesn’t matter. Neither Stiles nor I believe he will be a threat so we’re leaving this alone.” There was a clear tone of finality to his words but the others grumbled to themselves defiantly as if they’d go out the second they could to hunt down the druid and end him.

“Second thing, Jesse.” At the mention of his name, both Isaac and Allison perked up attentively. “Jesse was bitten and is now a wolf. I have extended him an open invitation to join our pack. Of course he needs some time.”

“Where is he now?” Allison asked. She hadn’t known because of her decision to not come see him earlier. She’d sat in her car outside the station once she was done with work and had to literally force herself not to drive to Hale manor.

“He’s at home. Or at least he left here to go home. I imagine he’s trying to get his bearings. I wanna give him some space so he can think clearly. Allison I can understand if you wanna go to him but Isaac maybe you should leave him be for a while.” Derek softened his tone so he could sound more accommodating, friendly. It was an order nonetheless which is why he’d brought it up in a meeting instead of personally. Whatever the state of their relationship, Jesse joining the pack would be good for him, them and most likely him and Isaac as well. Derek could only hope Isaac might figure that out and understand.  Isaac simply nodded and remained silent.

“He’s a wolf now is it wise to leave him unattended?” Boyd brought up with a genuinely concerned look in his eye.

“We have sometime before the next full moon. I expect he’ll come to a decision before then, besides Jesse is a hunter first, he wouldn’t want to hurt anyone. I’m certain if he felt he would be endangering others he’d come seeking help.” Boyd nodded in agreement with Derek’s words and went back to playing with Erica’s hand in his.

“What’s wrong with you Stiles?” Jackson queued suspiciously. “You aren’t usually this quiet.” Stiles looked up to Derek and smiled.

“I’m just taking a step back and allowing our alpha to do his thing. I’m pretty sure there’s one last thing he wants to say.”

“Ok, everything about that right there is wrong,” Lydia chimed. Stiles looked back at all of them and caught Scott’s eye briefly. An unspoken word passed through that glance and Scott nodded, knowing instinctively what was about to happen.

“I do,” Derek picked up once more. “We do actually,” he squeezed Stiles shoulder. “We are… expecting.”

Everyone was silent some looking to each other curiously probably trying to decipher the message and why it had Derek and Stiles beaming the way they were. “Expecting what?” Danny asked when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Expecting a baby, well actually two. Twins,” Derek explained further.

“Wait a freaking minute here.” Lydia jumped in with raised hands and arched brows. “You two decided to adopt. When did this happen in the middle of the last few crises?”

“No Lyd,” Stiles babied, “We’re not adopting..”

“So is it like a surrogacy thing, because you guys could have asked us,” Erica offered softly, “well at least me, we’re family.”

“No no no,” Stiles flailed his hands in the air. “We’re not having surrogates.”

“So how are you getting twins if you aren’t adopting or…”Allison started but then shut her own mouth having drawn the extremely awkward picture in the clouds. “Wait that’s imposs…”

“It is now,” Scott said nipping her cheek lovingly.

“So the cream cheese and peanut butter this afternoon was..”

“Cravings,” he whispered but everyone heard. Allison’s eyes widened then and she remained quiet.

“Will someone please explain what the hell is going on right now?” Isaac finally spoke, the curiosity overriding his wallowing in self-pity.

“Stiles is pregnant.” Derek said flatly

“Way to rip the band aid off there honey,” Stiles patted his arm.

“There is no beating around that bush,” Derek replied.

“But I was so enjoying their reactions.”

“What the fuck!” Lydia exclaimed.

“Yes it’s true and yes it’s possible. All it took was a little magic to kind of awaken something that happens naturally in wolves actually it’s very interesting.”

“And weird,” Jackson chimed in. “So you’re saying that right now you’re like, carrying a baby… in you…”

“Actually two, they’re twins.”

“So you’re pregnant… as in like… with child?”

“Mhmm,”

“With twins?”

“Mhmm,”

“Wow Stilinski you’re like seriously putting the bitch in alpha bitch right now.”

Derek growled but Stiles grabbed his hand and squeezed. His good humour silencing the annoyance Derek began to feel. That protective instinct already flaring in the man for more than just his mate but his kids. “Ok that was a good one, but it’s your last.” Jackson raised his hands in mock surrender. “You guys should know by now. Nothing is impossible. The act of becoming pregnant is something both male and female werewolves were capable of back in the day. I simply awakened it so that it could happen to me.”

“Wait wait wait, does that mean I could get… pregnant?” Jackson aired out his concern reluctantly.

“Not unless you fall in love with a man who likes putting it up your ass,” Stiles retorted without hesitation. Everyone else started to laugh and Derek and Stiles high fived. Jackson rolled his eyes but even he smiled at the joke. It was good to see everyone happy. Smiling. Sharing in mutual happiness, hope for the future, joy.

“So this is really happening you’re pregnant?” Erica asked.

“He is, listen” Boyd suggested.

“I’m surprised you all haven’t done that yet.” As he spoke he saw them all glance to his midsection and knew the moment they’d heard the two extra heartbeats. All their expressions had changed, even Scott’s who he suspected hadn’t heard his baby’s hearts beating yet either.

“Congratulations man, both of you. Twins…” Boyd spoke up, his mouth curving into an open smile. A hand came up to scratch at his head as he thought about it. “That’s gonna be a handful huh.”

“I know. I figured with all your help though it won’t be too bad.”

“Call me after the crying infant years are done,” Lydia said through pursed lips. Her brows rose high as she teased. “I don’t do crying baby and my clothes are far too expensive to risk spit up stains.”

“So wait, how did you find out, it’s not like **I’m pregnant** is the first thought that comes to a guy’s mind when he throws up at the smell of something funny.” Allison’s forehead scrunched up as she asked.

“True but I’d already been doing the ritual to get it all started so I kinda knew it would be possible at some point.” Stiles answered as best he could. “I did not however, think it would happen so quickly. But you know uh, this one,” he tapped Derek’s leg, has obviously got the right stuff, ha, strong swimmers and all that.” He waggled his eyebrows comically.

“Ok over share thanks,” Scott hollered along with Jackson.

“Oh shut it. Anyway, I went to a doctor.”

“Really,” Jackson said sarcastically, “A doctor didn’t think all that,” he circled his hand to encompass Stiles, “was strange.”

“No because I went to the only doctor I know who helps people like us in strange circumstances.” Jackson regarded him blankly causing Lydia to roll her eyes.

“He means Deaton Jackson, he went to Deaton.”

“Huh.”

“So do you know if its boy or girl, or boys or girls I guess and how far along are you?”

“Well I’m actually having both, they’re fraternal twins and I’m about nine weeks now.”

“Well this has been a whole lot to take in,” Allison murmured.

“For all of us. But we can handle anything. This pack is strong thanks to all of you.” Derek rose from where he sat and stretched.

“Man I always thought our kids would be born the same time and grow up together you know,” Scott said reminiscent of his dreams of adulthood and family from when they’d been school kids.

“That can still happen,” came Stiles

“Yeah, maybe we should start working on it,” Scott put to Allison, leaning into her and nipping at her shoulder. She responded with an eyebrow arched so high it was in danger of merging with her hairline.

“Yeah you just dream a little longer there Scott.” Allison slipped from his grasp and swirled about so she stood a few feet clear of his reach, laughing.

“So that’s pretty much it guys, thanks for coming,” Derek finished, adjourning their meeting.

Everyone took their turn embracing and patting the alpha couple on the back, wishing them well and all that as though they wouldn’t be there for everything. Stiles noticed Peter walking out the door quietly and took the opportunity to go to him.

“You were ridiculously quiet in there,” He noted as he stepped down from the threshold and towards the man who was bent over the bannister of the balcony.

“Not much to say I suppose.” His voice was monotone. His face Stiles couldn’t see but he’d guess it was completely unreadable, a front, a mask it seemed all the Hale men seemed to be able to put on rather well. Fortunately for him he was an empath and often didn’t need to rely on outside tells when he could go straight to the heart of the matter, pun intended. For that moment though he kept the boundaries and respected the privacy Peter was entitled to.

“Not even congratulations then?”

“Do you really want me to say it to you.”

“I’d like that, I think.”

“Congratulations Stiles, you and Derek are probably going to have very good looking children who will probably be pretty powerful too if you think about it. You deserve the kind of happiness this is bringing you.”

“That didn’t sound sarcastic at all.” And he was being honest. Peter’s words had been given in a tone that held something light and promising, surrender and acceptance maybe, and peace. Even if he hadn’t completely come to terms with it, somewhere in himself he’d started to let it go.

“Are we going to be ok?” Stiles asked solemnly and simply waited for an honest answer.

Peter got up from where he was leaning, staring out into the dark nothing of the forest. He turned and regarded Stiles softly. One foot came forward and he was closing the distance between them. His hand cupped Stiles face and his thumb warm and surprisingly soft stroked his cheek. He lowered his head quickly, probably to do what he was going to do without giving Stiles too much time to get scared or retaliate. His lips brushed a gentle kiss to Stiles own that lasted all of two seconds before he pulled away. Stiles looked him in the eye, half surprise in his own eyes. Peter’s wolf’s eyes were glowing at him and slowly dissipated.

“Stiles…” Derek called as he opened the door. The others followed him out, all chattering amongst themselves and offering goodbyes and waves as they stumbled off to their vehicles to leave for the night.

“Hey,” he called turning away from Peter and his hand.

“Hey Stiles I’ll call you tomorrow,” Scott yelled as Lydia did the same with her own…

“We’re so talking baby shower soon.” Stiles waved and gave them a one handed thumbs up awkwardly. Derek held a hand out to him and he took it.

“Ready to turn in?” Derek asked glancing once to his uncle who’d turned away from them and resumed leaning over the balcony, staring.

“Yeah sure. Goodnight Peter.”

The wolf merely waved them off as they made their way back to bed.

“Hey what was going on out there with Peter?” Derek asked surprisingly as they climbed the staircase.

“Nothing, just making sure he was ok, he seemed extra broody tonight.” The words came quickly and he shielded himself from the lie detection, though he doubted Derek was listening.

“Hmm” Derek huffed but left it alone, seemingly uninterested and unsuspecting.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys you know the drill, tell me what you feeling, tell me how this oved you if it moved you, if you hated it. I thrive on the feedback. Also to anyone who's following the The Alpha King and the Highland Prince new chapter is out. As I was saying in that note I love how they're keeping Stiles sexuality open to interpretation in Teen Wolf like in last week's episode when the girl he was kissing asked him if he liked boys and he looked like he was thinking.  
> Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm gonna end the story here just yet or do something more with it before I move on to the second work in this series. But stay tuned because things don't stay boring long here.  
> And thanks for reading to any and all who do even if you're just passing through, it is appreciated.  
> Much love  
> Desi


	25. Chapter 25

Heat was palpable in the room. Alive and awake. Tangible as though flames had already sparked and began to rage into a blazing inferno that licked at the contents of the master bedroom. Touching everything with warmth. Stiles moved restlessly in the bed. Sheets tangled and bunched around his legs so that his mid-section and upper body was exposed. One hand remained plastered to his stomach, the now almost heavily pronounced rounded mass. Others might think he’d just spent way too much time binge eating but the twins were growing inside him and getting stronger and much more active each day.

Condensation had made thousands of glittering tiny droplets of water outside the window to their room, clinging to the glass and shining in the soft light of the moon like crystal. Eyes opened, straining to see for a moment in the darkness. He let out a swift breath as he remembered who and where he was. His eyes automatically adjusted to the darkness and he turned over, eyes locking with the form of the other man on the bed.

Derek was still fast asleep, clad in only the thin layer of his boxers that covered his privates. His hand was fastened to Stiles’ own free hand, fingers twining together in true wolf fashion, unable even in the depths of slumber to relinquish possession of his mate. Stiles breathed more calmly as he regarded the man, his love, his home. His heart beat slowed, pacing itself after Derek’s. A curious thing he’d noticed happened between the two of them, where one heart beat matched the other, until it seemed as though they lived off the same one.

He turned his body so that he could lean in closer, pressing his forehead against Derek’s. Stiles had grown accustomed long ago to the increased body heat and constant warmth of the wolf that emanated from a werewolf’s body. Derek stirred slightly, his lips smacking once and then again, eyelids shifting. Stiles watched him take in a deep breath, he knew carried the comfort of his own scent into the man’s lungs and then, watched as the alpha expelled it with ease.

The sight calmed him. Enough that he felt comfortable going over the reason he’d awoken so abruptly in the first place. The dreams. They were a disturbing bunch. It had been over two weeks since Jade. Since he’d almost lost his abilities and maybe even his progeny. Derek called them pups a lot of the time and he’d found himself starting to do the same. Over two weeks since he’d told the pack and more than two weeks longer than it should have been for him to tell his father, though he couldn’t fathom how to even have that conversation.

Several days after all the upheaval though he’d begun to have dreams. He didn’t exactly know if they were nightmares. What classified something as a nightmare anyway, how much it scared you… Stiles wasn’t really afraid of anything anymore, except losing his family. But every time he closed his eyes to go to bed at night, there was something. Something he saw, something that started. He couldn’t always remember them but when he did it worried him.

He’d see through the eyes of an animal moving quickly through a tunnel of sorts. Dark and moist yet strangely warm. There would be walls of ice and earth and then he’d hear his mother’s voice. She wasn’t always clear but when she was she begged him to see. “Stiles.. Stiles you must see.” The words were always the same and then he would wake, increasingly warm all around him but utterly cold at the same time. It was strange. He’d given it a lot of thought and even mentioned it to Derek but the alpha simply told him he was probably trying to resolve finding out about his mother’s heritage.

Stiles sighed and gently tugged his hand, not surprised when Derek unconsciously gripped him tighter. He leaned up to the man’s ear and whispered something there as he pulled again gently. The alpha released him then. Stiles kissed his cheek before slowly, quietly edging himself off the bed. He slipped into the bathroom and opened the tap so that cool water flowed into his palms, pooling there. He splashed it on his face and looked up into the mirror, staring into his own eyes for a long time. His hands palmed his stomach as he did. A practiced action that now happened so often he hardly noticed anymore when he made the familiar contact.

Stiles left their room and made his way downstairs and to the living room where the large white wolf was waiting. She sat low on her hind legs, staring at him attentively. Minding his every movement. Watching as he made his way to her and lowered himself slowly until he sat opposite her and crossed his legs. ValFreyja moved one of her forward paws and pawed the ground just in front of Stiles. He reached out then and placed his hands down, palms upward and splayed wide. The wolf moved both paws then to rest them in Stiles’ opened palms. Almost immediately, both their eyes lit up, the iris’ glowing a hot white, pure and dangerous.

Stiles closed his eyes and let the world fall away. Simply falling into the routine of their training. Binding together their minds so that ValFreyja could share with Stiles her vast knowledge and they could, together steadily increase his ability to withstand more. When he opened his eyes again, they seemed to be elsewhere in a room bathed in achromatic light. It was completely bare and almost insubstantial. So much so, that Stiles never knew what they stood on or where the world they entered ended or if it ended at all not that he could see anything other than light itself. Val had always called it the learning place. She said the where did not matter only the why. And the why of it was that in the learning place, energy transferred from one to the other and all things became energy there. Knowledge, power, abilities, strength.

She stood before him then, as beautiful and ageless as ever. She often chose the form of a human woman in the learning place. She remarked it was easiest to remain in such a form when it was just them two. It was incredibly difficult for her to relate to humans pretending to be one of them so in the real world, she preferred the form of a wolf since joining Stiles as his familiar.

He looked at her face and while it never seemed anything other than perfectly crafted porcelain, completely neutral and unaffected by anything, now she seemed somber. Her eyes caught his and she spoke, “Say it…” As always she lay close within his mind and knew he wanted to say something most times even before he knew it.

He didn’t need to pretend, Stiles knew she was in his mind and she knew what he was thinking. “Are you planning on leaving me?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you’ve been around less recently.” He stated it matter-of-factly as though it was clearly the most obvious point of some presentation.

“You’ve needed to spend time with your family and friends. I have given you the space to do so without the constant reminder of supernatural interference.” She responded with the same tone he did.

“You aren’t a reminder…”

“I am a familiar Stiles, your familiar. My very nature is supernatural how could you look at me without seeing that.” As she put it to him he stopped himself from making another retort and thought about her words.

“You didn’t answer my question though,” he finally put to her again, choosing not to deny her revelation, it was after all the truth. Not that he’d ever been unhappy for her presence in his life. “Are you planning on leaving?”

“You have become quite the powerful druid. One of the strongest of your kind. There is not much left I can give to you.”

“But there is so much I don’t yet know.”

“And all you don’t yet know you can learn on your own. You are strong now Stiles. Strong enough to stand without me.”

“But you’re my familiar, you can’t just abandon me,” he pleaded, this time stepping forward with outstretched arms so that he could take hold of her hands and hold them tightly. Squeezing so hard if she were human she might have cried out in pain.

“All familiars move on when their counterparts no longer need them.”

“But I do need you…”

“No you don’t, not anymore. You simply wish for me to stay out of sentimentality, however I cannot. There is much left for me to do… alone.” She pulled until he relinquished her hands.

“Are you seriously pulling a nanny McPhee on me right now?”

“If I even knew what that meant I might probably agree and say it was necessary. Marry your lover, raise your children. Protect this town and your family and grow old Stiles. You don’t need me for that. Your powers are your own they always have been. I have simply guided you the best I could. Shared with you and helped to mold you. You are developed now, found your identity in this pack, in this world. Found the truth of your heritage and bare the future inside you,” she pressed a hand to his stomach gently. “Focus on that and do not dwell. Besides, I am not leaving quite yet. I shall see your children born to this world and then say my goodbyes.”

“Meaning, you’re just going to disappear.”

“You’ll know when I pass on.”

“When you say it like that it sounds like you’ll die or something.”

“Not quite anything so finite my friend. Now enough of this talk. Take what’s left that you can. If you pay close attention you’ll feel that you absorb much less than you used to if anything at all.” He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the flow of energy then, of power. She was right. The vast almost overwhelming stream of knowledge and power that flowed into him was little more than a trickle now. He nodded to her as he kept his eyes closed and focused.

Derek sniffed the air in his sleep. His fingers wiggling as though reaching for something. Immediately, he opened his eyes and saw the absence of Stiles. His mind frenzied, reaching toward panic and anxiety… fear. He flew off the bed and searched the room with his gaze, burning brightly like hot scarlet flashlights, scanning for signs of life. He caught the sound of the heart beat then. His panic had blocked it from him temporarily so that he’d only heard the thunderous roaring of his own heart in his ears. He knew instantly who the heartbeat belonged to and was downstairs in a blink of an eye.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he halted, taking Stiles in. His lover sat across from his familiar, the white wolf. They were doing that thing Derek had decided to call meditation because it was the only way he could actually understand what they were doing, despite how many times Stiles had tried to explain. Air burst through his lips escaping his lungs in a harsh expulsion that made him only then realize he’d been holding his breath. He pulled in sweet oxygen again and allowed his heart to settle. Allowed his chest to rise and fall easily as he calmed himself. His eyes went from that glowing scarlet to the soft human kaleidoscope of hazel green and gold that was his particular brand of beautiful. He sighed, once, again and allowed himself to lean back against the wall.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he was content to stand there and watch Stiles until he came out of his meditative trance, so that he could pull the man into the shelter of his arms and remind himself that Stiles and their babies were still safely under his protection. It wasn’t too much longer after he’d relaxed that Freyja was lifting her paws away from Stiles. She gave Derek a curious look and turned about, walking off in the other direction.

Stiles turned his head and blinked up at the man. Derek moved forward quickly to extend a hand as Stiles tried to get to his feet. He helped him up and pulled him into a tight embrace just as the man smoothed out his clothes. He felt the smile against his bare chest as Stiles nuzzled him. “Good morning to you too,” he purred against tan flesh. Derek smelled so right, so perfect, like forest and earth and pure male with a hint of sweetness to him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and melted into him easily.

“You were gone when I woke up.” It was a rough statement but Stiles knew what it meant and he held onto the alpha tighter.

“I’m right here, safe and sound,” he responded, “And hungry.”

Derek kept him bound for a few minutes before he reluctantly pulled away though he kept possession of Stiles hand. “When are you not hungry.”

“Hey no fair, I’m eating for three here.”

“Yeah you’ve been eating for three all your life Stiles.”

The younger man placed his free palm on his stomach as he walked toward the kitchen and bent a little to speak, “That was your papa being mean to daddy which means I expect you to be on my side always.”

“Encouraging the babies to pick sides, somehow I don’t think that’s a good start to positive parenting,” Derek chimed even as he smiled at him.

“Let’s not forget who’s the doctor here.”

When they’d got to the kitchen, Derek put Stiles aside to sit down while he put together a meal for them. Stiles sat back and watched his man cooking. Whisking eggs in a bowl, chopping up vegetables and sausages. He had to stop Derek when he’d started crushing garlic as the scent of it had sent him into the nearest bathroom to puke his guts out. Derek laughed easily but threw out the entire bag of garlic heads. Stiles told him he didn’t need to but the man insisted casually, making his young lover smile, the action coloring his skin from top to tail. Derek didn’t say it but Stiles knew the man was only doing as instinct drove him to protect his lover and keep his care and happiness above his own always.

When they’d finished eating, Derek took them upstairs for a shower during which he’d gotten to his knees and thoroughly serviced his fiancé until the man’s knees went wobbly and his stomach unsettled like he’d gone upside down on a rollercoaster. Derek swallowed every last bit of Stiles seed, all the while looking up at him, into his eyes so he never forgot who brought him his pleasure, his ecstasy and happiness.

They got dressed and Derek kissed Stiles goodbye before hopping into the Camaro and speeding off. He’d spent the day at work, going through usual routine. Seeing three or four clients then running two classes and going over paperwork in his office. He made calls and did the diplomatic business owner thing Stiles had taught him to do though every now and then his temper got the best of him and he had to cut himself off from the rest of the world lest they see him for what he was. A man truly not suited to playing nice with the rest of the pretentious idiots he normally had to deal with on a day to day business.

Late after lunch he’d departed from the gym and parked on forty fifth and colt where he got out and leaned against his car with his arms crossed over his chest. His sunglasses reflected the two story building he was looking at along with the discreet signage up front stating that the place was named Justicano Jewelers. It was only a few moments before the midnight blue Cadillac ELR pulled up alongside Derek’s vehicle and Isaac stepped out. He was fully dressed up in his business attire, complete with the dressy ice blue button up long sleeve shirt under a pristine black and silver vest. His pants pressed with the lining down the front of both pant legs, were also silver as well as his jacket hanging snug over his shoulders. The buttons were undone with one side pulled back by the hand he slipped in his pocket. He pulled off his aviators and slid them up on his head. “Am I late,” his face scrunched up in that particular Isaac way reminding Derek that no matter what job the man worked or how his attire changed or even what car he started driving, he would always be at his core, the same person.

Derek stepped forward and embraced him, “No you’re right on time. How are you?” he queued, feeling the way Isaac tensed in the first instant Derek took him in his arms, and then how easily he melted into the familiar expression of affection.

“I’m good, mayor’s been keeping me busy so…”

“Got ya, where’s Danny?”

“Said he’d meet us. Let’s go inside he’s probably not far out.”

Derek nodded and walked toward the door with Isaac following close behind. There was a keypad at the door with a white button for the intercom above the number pad. Derek pushed it and looked up into the camera that turned from it’s pre-positioned view to take in both Derek’s and Isaac’s face. “I have an appointment with the jeweler, Hale.” Derek announced before the person watching could ask.

“Come in then,” the voice echoed over the intercom. There was a click and hissing sound and the door came ajar. Derek glanced at Issac and read the accusatory glare there for what it was. He smiled and held the door open for the man to enter before him.

The interior was clearly not what Isaac imagined it would be judging by his eyes. They’d gone wide with confusion as he regarded his surroundings. Instead of rows and rows and show-stands of diamond encrusted pieces, cases filled with gold and silver bands and necklaces adorned with exquisite cut sapphires, rubies and other opulent stones. Instead of mounds of to die for crafts frosted with every manner of ice and bauble that would make the heads of the glitterati turn and swoon effortlessly, there were drab workstations. Desks and chairs with objects that looked like microscopes on them. In fact the only piece of trinket either man could see was a single stone, appearing to be a diamond, laying on a slab on one of the tables next to a pair of what they assumed were tweezers.

“Um why does it look like we just walked into a lab after hours?” Isaac questioned as he looked around, probably still trying to identify what about the place made it a jewelry store.

“Because this is a lab of sorts, or more closely a manufacturing station.” A short stocky man walked through double doors to the back of the room and stopped abruptly right in front of them, as if he forgot if he kept going he’d knock them over. “Mister Hale, I see you found us here with no trouble I hope?” He pinned Derek with kind eyes and wide smile before giving them both a good once over. His eyes lingered on Derek’s hands and almost flashed a pale blue causing Isaac to blink. He looked from the man to Derek and back. His hand unconsciously went seeking the alpha to tap him and gain his attention.

“I would have said your fiancé to be has smaller hands but you hardly smell like mates. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mister Hale I do hope you can forgive the mess. It’s been a busy few weeks.” He stuck out his hand and Derek took it quickly.

“Thank you Mr. Justicano I appreciate you seeing me with your workload so full. This is of course not my mate but a friend, Isaac Lahey, we do have another friend meeting us. He is running a bit late I hope you don’t mind.”

“Need a lot of help making decisions do ya?” The man put to him as he released Derek and shifted hands so he could shake Isaac’s.

“Every now and then a friend’s input can be invaluable especially concerning something you intend to be permanent,” Derek responded.

“Wait a sec, is he a werewolf,” Isaac blurted, then paused to sniff at the air about the man almost obviously, “cuz he doesn’t smell like one.”

“Not every supernatural creature is a werewolf, however, if I were, I would prefer lycan Mister Lahey, it has a certain dignity to it and do pay attention to the common courtesies.” The man shook his hand in front of Isaac’s face until they shook hands and let each other go.

“Much better, now come. The shop is clear today as I thought you could use the private attention.” He turned about as abruptly as he’d stopped earlier and began walking briskly toward the rear of the store. “Just as well my sons are preparing for a showcase uptown, we’re being featured in a magazine for something or other. But enough about me I suppose. Tell me who you are, you and your intended mister Hale?”

Derek’s brows rose as he mulled over the question. He and Isaac followed quickly without stepping onto the shorter man as their strides were much longer than his. “Well you know my name, my fiancé is Stiles Stilinski…”

“What’s a Stiles Stilinski?” Justicano asked cutting him short. Isaac choked back a laugh. That had been the normal reaction whenever Stiles’ name was being mentioned to someone new.

“It’s his name, my fiancé, that is his name.”

“Curious name for a human. Anyway I don’t care about names, I am interested in who you are,” He paused, turned to face them and tapped on Derek’s chest, “inside. A band is a symbol of the commitment of two people made to each other. It represents all that they are accepting each other wholly for a lifetime. Now again, tell me who you are.” With that he turned again and led them to his back room. It looked like his personal workspace.

There was a desk with all his equipment on it. A cupboard to the left of the desk was half open revealing shelves of tools and metals. A large safe to the right was sealed shut and looked impenetrable without authorization. “Well I’m an alpha, I guess. I’m a born wolf…”

“Deeper mister Hale. I don’t want the surface I want what’s inside. Defining you will define your ring.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Mr. Justicano,” he shrugged his shoulders and looked incredibly uncomfortable. Isaac shook his head and turned to the man addressing him.

“Derek is modest and insanely private. This is gonna go nowhere if you expect him to praise himself or say anything about himself period. He cares for people, but doesn’t often show it outwardly, well except for Stiles. He doesn’t trust easily but when he does he gives you all his trust and expects you to never break it. He holds his friends to a very high standard. He’s not so easily forgiving but generous and strong. He sees himself as the protector and takes that job very seriously. He loves with his whole heart and is very hard on himself. He often makes himself responsible for a lot even though it isn’t his fault.” As he trailed off, Isaac turned to Derek who was watching him tensely but kindly. Isaac smiled to him and nodded to which Derek reciprocated the action.

“Now that is what I need. Your friend knows you quite well,” Byron put in before taking up a seat at his desk and pulling out a pad. He wrote down immediately taking as many notes as the sheets of paper could handle. Derek peered down to see what he was writing but none of it seemed to be anything Isaac said. It all looked like names of metals and jewels along with random phrases describing symbols.

“Hello,” they all turned when they heard the voice. “Derek, Isaac,” Danny called.

“Here,” Isaac called as he left the back room to go bring Danny. Derek made the introductions and Danny waved passively at the jeweler who was still busy scribbling and drawing.

“Kinda not what I expected,” Danny whispered next to Derek’s ear.

“Yep we went down that road already,” Isaac responded.

“Alright perhaps someone can tell me about the Stiles now?” Justicano asked. Derek rolled his eyes and Danny sniggered.

“It’s just Stiles Mr. Justicano that’s his name ok.” Derek sighed, “Stiles is… headstrong, stubborn, willful. But he’s also incredibly brave and powerful. There’s this energy that, I don’t know it escapes him, comes out from inside of him that just really changes people. It makes you feel warm and good and hopeful. He sees the best in people, sometimes to a fault. He’s strong and passionate and he never gives up on you. Even if you’ve given up on yourself. Stiles is kind of like a miracle.” When he was done and seemingly dropped back to reality both Isaac and Danny were staring at him with wide eyes and warmth radiating from them. Needless to say neither of them, despite how they all grew or how close they became as a pack family had really ever seen too much of sentimental sweetheart Derek so it often took them by surprise when he got like that. They both also thought on their own situations and how much they’d wanted a love like that.

Isaac thought about Jesse. They hadn’t had much contact since Jesse was turned. He’d taken the last two weeks off work and seemed to fall off the grid. Except that one time he was sure he’d smelled the man in the lobby at his work but he hadn’t seen or heard him anywhere. And the one time he did go over to Jesse’s place, the man had barely opened the door and told him it really wasn’t a good time.

Danny thought about his streak of bad luck with men and how much he longed for something that lasted more than a few weeks and some supernatural disaster.

“That was quite something mister Hale,” Justicano admitted before turning a page on a sketch pad and picking up his pencil. He began to draw in silence.

“Yeah it really was Derek,” Danny agreed. He shook his head as if dispatching a haze and looked over the jeweler’s shoulder. “I’m kinda wondering why we’re here though considering I don’t see any rings anywhere and…”

“Well he’s going to be making something original for us for the wedding,” Derek explained.

“Oh then why didn’t you ask one of the girls, I mean not that I’m not happy to be here and help out but it seems to me wedding planning and ring picking and all that good stuff is usually more successful when there’s a lady involved.” Danny raised his hands in surrender when Isaac pinned him with a steely glare.

“Seriously,” Derek scoffed. “If I had asked one of the girls they would have made things overtly feminine and considering its two guys who are getting married somehow I don’t think I’d be too excited about anything they chose. Women tend to project when it comes to weddings.”

“Look at you sounding like a shrink more and more every day,” Isaac added.

“Whatever,” Derek rolled his eyes again but smiled. “Besides, I wanted to ask you guys something.”

“What’s up?” Isaac queued.

“Well I was wondering if anything’s going on with Peter and Stiles,” Derek’s eye almost immediately glanced at Danny who tried his utmost not to look like he knew something he wasn’t supposed to. He didn’t do a very good job. When he was met with awkward silence, Derek simply continued. “It’s just I noticed the night we told everyone about the babies, the two of them were acting strange and they seem to be avoiding each other now, have been since then. It bothers me.”

“What do you think it is?” Isaac asked looking concerned, genuinely so.

“I don’t know. Maybe they had an argument or something. I just… things are pretty good right now and I don’t want anything to mess that up. Danny..” he called, making the man flinch slightly. “Do you know anything?”

“No,” he answered quickly at first, but then looked away as if he were thinking and then turned back seriously, “No I don’t remember Stiles ever mentioning to me anything about Peter or the two of them falling out. Have you spoken to him about it?”

Derek was silent for a moment watching him with those dark eyes then he sighed, blinked finally and responded. “I did but he says the two of them are good. I would ask Peter but he hasn’t been around long enough for me to.”

“That’s strange, well I can talk to Stiles if you want,” Danny offered.

“Uh Yeah thanks I’d appreciate it…”

“Don’t mean to interrupt but Mister Hale I have created a few ideas you and your friends should have a look at, perhaps you can tell me your thoughts. And after we finalize a style we can pick the metals and jewels you would prefer set into your rings.”

Derek turned his attention back to the jeweler as did the other two men.

*

“So what are you gonna do then?” Came Scott’s voice over the phone Stiles had pressed to his ear with his shoulder as he tried to pick up all the files from on his desk. There was a wheezing cough over the line and Stiles scrunched up his forehead.

“What was that?”

“Mrs. Daly’s cat, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Why are you torturing that old lady’s cat Scott? It’s not too late to discover your hidden sociopathy.”

“I’m not torturing him, he got into another fight because she refuses to let me neuter him, says her husband is trying save the cat’s manhood, but the cat is not a man, and stop changing the subject. Stiles you need to come clean with your dad about this.”

Stiles sighed, rolled his eyes and shouldered the burden of his files with one hand so he could grab the phone with the other. He walked out the office door and kicked it closed before walking down the halls to make his leave. “I know man, it’s just a conversation I don’t even know how to begin to have right now. Hey dad, remember that night in the car when you accused me and Derek of trying to adopt Asian babies like Brangelina… well it’s not adoption, Derek knocked me up, congratulations, grandpa. I don’t think so.”

“Listen I know it’s gonna be hard but you have to do it. No more secrets remember. Besides he knows about all the supernatural stuff, this isn’t so far a stretch, what’s the worst that could happen.”

“Oh I don’t know I give my father a heart attack and then later have to explain to my kids how their dad killed their granddad because he wasn’t ready to hear about how it’s possible for two men to conceive twins and let me tell ya that is just one version of the birds and bees story I am so not interested in having, with anyone, ever.” He eyed a student with a half squint, told Scott to hold on and pulled the phone from his ear. “Hey Marissa,” he called, waving her with the hand that held the phone, gripping tightly so it wouldn’t fall. She tried to duck him but he pursed his lips and hollered, “I know you heard me, do you really wanna go through the embarrassing ritual of being embarrassed by your guidance counselor in the school hallway.”

“Okay okay,” she sighed and walked up to him. “What’s up Mr. S.”

“You know what’s up lady, you missed our appointment yesterday. I want you in my office tomorrow clear?”

There was a tense few seconds before she affirmed under a harsh expulsion of breath. “Hey it’s for your own good and if that isn’t enough, for my peace of mind kay. How’s things at home?”

She shook her head and gave him a reluctant smile. “Better.”

“Good, have a good day and make sure you’re there or I’m gonna have to come find you and we all know what that means. Social suicide by teacher harassment.” With that he nodded her off and she left him smiling however half-heartedly. He put the phone back to his ear and turned around almost bumping into a man as he started addressing Scott. “Sorry,” he called. The man simply smiled one of those creepy charming smiles and walked off after clearly giving Stiles the old once over.

“Stiles, Stiles are you there. You know it’s rude to put people on hold, especially if there isn’t any cool elevator music playing while you wait.”

“You’re the only person for a hundred miles who likes elevator music. Forget that, I’m pretty sure some dude just checked me out at school,” he couldn’t help the mild amusement in his voice. Stiles knew he was a good looking guy but he never thought of himself the way he thought of people like Derek. Derek always told him there are different kinds of beautiful but he never gave much thought to it.

“Was it a student, you know what it’s like crushing on teachers well none of our teachers, well you know what I mean.”

“Uh huh,” Stiles muttered and if Scott didn’t hear his eyebrows rising so high they rivaled Derek’s there was something wrong with him. “No not a student. Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve seen him before.”

“Well you should be used to that sort of thing. The stares I mean, you’re pretty hot.”

“Um Scotty boy is there something you’d like to say to me?” he queried, dripping sarcasm and pure male satisfaction.

“Whatever you know what I mean. Anyway back on point. You need to tell your dad and soon. The baby shower is in a few days. Don’t you want him there?” Scott’s question was met with silence. It had stopped Stiles in his tracks as he’d come to the front entrance of the school. He heard the soft breathing over the line and heard the clattering of utensils in a pan which probably meant Scott was done with whatever it was he was dealing with. “Listen, I have to go but think about it man. Instead of being afraid, why not have some faith in your dad. Give him the credit that’s due after everything we’ve all been through. Call me later?”

Stiles was silent again his eyes feeling more wet than usual which recently meant his hormonal imbalance was seriously degrading his self-control and he was about to cry. Scott called his name again and he nodded. Realizing on the third yell of his name that they were on the phone not having a face to face, he answered “Sure man, talk later. Thanks.” He pulled the phone from his ear and slipped it into his pocket.

Scott was right. He was taking too long. He was already at eleven weeks and showing more every day. He’d already had to alter his wardrobe so that he could get away with looking like he’d put on a little weight but soon he’d have no other choice but to leave the school on an extended absence for which a clever excuse was gonna have to be created. He’d have to stay home until the babies came after which he and Derek would have to make it seem as though they either adopted or had a surrogate carry their kids to term. The shower was coming soon and he did want to have his father there but the idea of revealing his latest escapade into the depths of the supernatural pool was so daunting.

Stiles side and pushed the door open so he could get to the parking lot, get home and put his feet up for the rest of the day. All of his private clients had ended their treatments long before all this happened and he’d made a conscious decision not to see any new clients until after the babies came and things settled down. Discontinuing patient treatment was often dangerous and switching psychiatrists didn’t always work out well for the patient mid treatment.

“Mr. Stilinski?” he heard the curious tone just as he’d started down the stairs of Beacon Hills High. Stiles turned about to look and saw the woman on the far end of the staircase looking down at him as though she’d almost missed her target.

“Can I help you with something?” He asked as he scoped her out. She was tall and slender, an athlete’s build. Her hands looked strong and so did her legs. He wasn’t sure how long her blonde hair was by the way she had tied it up and to the back of her head with one of those old world leather thongs. Hazel eyes glittered in the sunlight so bright they almost turned orange and sparked like flames. Her face was pale as was the rest of her skin and under her eyes were two moles sitting exactly opposite each other under their respective lids. They were small and light but still drew attention. She’d worn a pair of short jeans pants cut up high above the thigh, combat boots, a tight fitting blue vest underneath a black jacket that looked as though it wanted to be a trench but was confused about its identity.

“Yes actually, you can.” Her words were laced together by that particular harmonious rhythm attributed to the French, though it seemed altered by what he might assume to be years living elsewhere in Europe, most likely England. “I’ve been looking for you.” She looked up and around as though she were nervous, which made him nervous. He was about to speak again but she cut him off. “My name is Lisbeth Demarchelier. I was referred to you by a friend of a friend who thought I could use someone to… talk to.”

He stared at her heavily for a moment, assessing her. “Which friend?”

“My cousin is close to a man named Joseph Baker who I believe you were helping through a tough time.” Stiles nodded slowly recognition shining in his eyes.

“Yes I did help Joe.” He looked her over again and shook his head, allowing the tension that had built in him to leave his body slowly. “I’m sorry though Ms. Demarchelier…”

“Liz please,”

“Liz. I’m sorry, I’m not seeing any private clients presently.” With that he turned about and began walking again when she called out to him.

“I was hoping there was something I could do to change your mind. I’ve moved here and am expected to be here for quite a while but I don’t just tell anyone things, if you understand.”

“Liz, I’m not sure I can adequately help you. Soon I will be retiring from work for a while which would mean I would no longer be able to see you. That is always potentially harmful as I cannot know how long we would need to see each other.”

“I can make it worth your while sir.” She paused looking at him harrowingly. “I’m sorry to jump into your life this way but I have no other options. Maybe you having to leave is even a good thing. I am extremely private and have been uncomfortable with this idea for some time but I am loathe to find another solution to my problems. Perhaps you can speak to me for a few days, and if this is not working, I leave.” He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he should have said no and moved on but everything he was declined that course of action. He felt and perhaps that was the problem but he couldn’t go without trying. And what would it hurt.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card. “Here, give me a call tomorrow morning and we can talk about it. Right now I must go.” She took the card triumphantly and waved him off.

*

“He knows,” Isaac said softly. He and Derek stood there waving Danny away as he drove off. Derek turned to him and nodded.

“Of course he knows. Now I just need to get him to tell me what’s going on. Back in the day it would be all scare tactics but we just had to go and change eh. Grow and all that shit.”

“Besides your fiancé would probably be disappointed.”

“My fiancé should stop keeping things from me,” Derek replied, reaching into his pocket for keys.

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm working on it. Rl is a bitch sometimes but until I make it my bitch I'm working with what I got. That said, enjoy.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Stiles remarked when Marissa told him of how her father had apologized to her for trying to force her into gymnastics when she didn’t care about it at all. Her mother had scowled at him until he’d gotten through the entire apology, or so Marissa had admitted to him in their session in his office at the school. “You’re standing up to him and that’s good honey, the best thing for you.” He gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder as they walked to the door of his office.

As he opened it he saw the man again, the same one that had smiled at him, after bumping into him the day before, with his particular brand of creep charm that made Stiles amused as well as now, a little weirded out. “Hey Marissa,” he said tapping her shoulder with the arm that was already there. “Who is that guy? Stiles questioned, jerking his head in the direction of the man, standing a ways from his office signing a clipboard. He wore long black pants and sneakers and black wife beaters that hugged his midsection closely, the material highlighting his abdomen and chest especially the peaks of his nipples. He also wore a red sweater jacket matching his red sneakers. He had jet black hair, slicked back with what Styles assumed was gel. His skin was a pale cream and his eyes were so dark they seemed black.

“Um Mr. S. you’re the teacher shouldn’t you know the others when they show up?” Marissa replied with a scrunched up forehead. She looked at the man then at Stiles and waited.

“What do you mean others, he’s a teacher here?” Stiles was confused, of course. He had known all the teachers, it was kinda part of his job. Just as much as he was meant to know the students but this man, he had never seen this man before.

“That’s Coach Billings. He’s taking over for Coach Finstock until he returns from his uh… ‘sabbatical’,” she lifted her hands and did air quotes as she spoke the last word.

“That’s weird, I didn’t know Finstock was leaving for a while. Hmmm,” He continued to stare at the man who turned then and noticed him standing there. He smiled, again with the creep charm, and waved at Stiles, who reluctantly lifted a hand to wave at him back. “Oooooookaay,” Stiles drawled under his breath before turning to Marissa. “So get outta here lady and call me if you need anything ok?”

“Sure Mr. S. thanks.” Marissa wasn’t usually one for mush or sentimentality but he could see the emotion in her eyes. She turned away from him before she succumbed to it and began walking away.

“Next week, s…”

“Same time I know sheesh.” She cut him off to finish the thought. “I wouldn’t want any of that social assassination you’re so fond of,” She laughed and waved him off. He watched her go, pleased she was doing well, then moved back into his office, noticing as he did so that the new coach was no longer there.

Stiles gathered his things fairly quickly, picking up books and sheets of paper collected together in files. He packed his side bag and slung it over his shoulder pausing a moment to place his hand firmly on his stomach when he felt a strange twitching sensation in his stomach. Almost like the graze of butterfly wings against him from the inside, like how Derek usually made him feel but different more real than abstract. And certainly not nervousness. A flash of worry streaked through his mind and he immediately reached inside along that mental path he’d developed from the first moment he’d heard his babies’ emotions when they had been threatened by Jade and his ritual. As his mind touched their nearly fully formed ones, he found they were fine, not in any distress. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of concern as he pulled away mentally and resumed collecting his things.

Stiles left the school then and drove slowly back home, not surprised when he saw a foreign vehicle parked out front of Hale manor. It was a black and red dodge viper. Absolutely exquisite. He knew Derek would be its number one admirer if he’d come across it.

Lisbeth Demarchelier had pulled up outside the very large house at about fourteen minutes to four o’clock, early as usual to the party. She wasted no time in checking it out, at least from the outside. The house was impressive and she appreciated impressive things. She’d called Stiles that morning like he’d suggested when he’d given her his card and they had discussed her possibly becoming his client. His one and only client. He told her to come by for four and they could talk. When she was done making a full circle inspection of the house, she went back to her car and leaned against it, pulling out a silver case she snapped open. She retrieved a cigarette and slipped it between her lips, then brought a clear lighter to the end and lit it up. She hadn’t taken more than two draws when she heard the vehicle pull up alongside her.

Stiles stepped out of the car, “Ms. Demarchelier, I hope you weren’t here waiting too long?”

“Oh no not at all. I’m just glad you agreed to see me.” She flicked the ash of her cigarette before stepping forward as Stiles bent into the back of his vehicle to pull out some bags. “Need some help.”

Stiles jerked back immediately and lifted a hand, “Uh thanks but it’s alright,” he said quickly eyeing the cigarette between her index and middle finger. “If it’s all the same to you,” he jerked his head to her hand, “I don’t do too well with cigarette smoke.”

Her eyes went wide and she tossed the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, grinding it into the earth. “I’m sorry, it calms me, at times, but it’s a nasty habit.”

He smiled kindly to her, “Are you nervous?”

“Perhaps a bit. As you know I have never done anything like this.” She slid her hair behind her ear with one hand as she looked back up at the house.

“Let’s go inside then, get started.”

She nodded and followed as he led the way up the stairs and into the large house.

***

Isaac hurried down the stairs, grabbed his keys off the counter, grabbed his briefcase and the stack of papers he’d pulled out of it, shoved them in, skillfully without opening the briefcase completely so that its other contents spilled onto the floor, and headed for the door. He stopped abruptly, turned to the counter, picked up the head set for his cell and popped it onto his ear. He pressed one button and music came on, the perfect distraction lately. When he wasn’t knee deep in some work the mayor had for him or some crisis in need of averting he listened to music. It came in handy when driving or if there was any sort of free time, which he tried very hard not to have, in which his mind could wonder about things he would rather forget, if only for a little while. He had the perfect playlist too, a bunch of songs, all neither sentimental nor, emotional. Rather, they were loud and attention grabbing or in his case distracting from his own thoughts.

The best day of my life had just begun to play when he got to the door and opened it quickly. He was throwing himself through the frame when his eyes registered the man there. Tall, at least taller than he was, which was rare for him. Hot cocoa coated skin that tempted anyone to find out if it tasted the same. Hard muscled body, built and buff but not too muscular, finding the balance between purposefully sexy and bodybuilder. Isaac’s eyes slowly traveled from the jeans covered legs, to the black vest that hugged the man’s body from his narrow waist, up his rock hard abdomen and over his stone sculpted pecs, to his face. As he’d made contact his eyes flared that molten amber color, a purely emotional reaction. Jesse looked down at him from where he’d been staring at the ground rather pensive and extremely serious.

One of his arms, was stretched so close to Isaac’s head he could feel the heat coming from the other man. Jesse had braced a hand to the side of the door frame. He wasn’t quite ready to go in and had been listening to Isaac moving inside the house. He’d decided to wait for him to come out. The door swung slowly backward giving Isaac a light push on his buttocks moving him forward slightly. Ironic how a werewolf for all his strength and power could be moved by a swinging door in the midst of probably the most emotionally upheaving situation he’d managed to find himself in, in weeks since Jesse had left to gain some perspective.

Jesse’s silver eyes pinned him, the pools of mercury almost swirling in his head like a magician’s hypnotic tool, pulling Isaac in until he felt trapped. And between the man’s dark stare and that arm that was stretched out so close to him, he pretty much was trapped. “Jesse,” he breathed, the words barely escaping his lips and as they did, sounded raw and ragged to his ears.

“Isaac,” Jesse replied, the tone of his voice, that sorely missed low baritone that hummed with masculinity and temptation made Isaac’s entire body clench in response. He felt himself reacting, filling up and hardening at the sound of the man, his man once, calling his name once more, even if he didn’t know if it would be the last time. “Do you have to go?” Jesse asked, trying to sound neutral, but failing miserably.

Isaac shook his head, not sure if his voice would co-operate if he tried to use it. “If you do I’d understand, you have a pretty important job.” The words came out slow and saccharine, like warm molasses easing its way through him, through his veins, warming him up like no other. Every word the man spoke was a seduction.

“I uh… I’m good here… I mean I can stay.” After fumbling through those words, they stood there for what seemed like hours staring at each other as if they could say everything they needed to with just their eyes. Finally Isaac blinked several times, rapidly, and spoke up, clearing his throat in between, when he sounded hoarse to himself. “Do you uh.. do you wanna come inside?”

Jesse nodded, still not taking his pointed gaze from the man. Isaac backed up into the door and pushed it open with his weight. His chest rose and fell large and slowly as he tried to take deep calming breaths to still his mind and stop the steady rising erection beneath his dress pants. He breathed so much easier once he wasn’t stuck in front of Jesse. Isaac dropped everything he was carrying and went to stand behind the counter in his kitchen. Jesse followed silently, all the while remaining watchful. Isaac noticed how much more predatory he behaved now. “So you’re here…”

“I thought it was time we spoke,” Jesse uttered, softly. He laid his palms down on the counter top, spread apart so he propped himself up and continued to stare Isaac down with that extremely intense serious look on his face that made Isaac incredibly aroused and incredibly worried all at once.

“Oh,” he murmured, letting the fear get the better of him then. He was prepared for this. He had prepared himself for this by not allowing himself to hope. Jesse would leave just like everyone else did, he was ready for it, life had made him ready for it. “Well uh… would you like to sit down? Can I get you anything? Water, juice, soda, no you don’t drink soda, coffee, tea, I think I should have some tea, no maybe water, I’m gonna get some water do you want some?” Isaac turned and opened his fridge welcoming the blast of cool air that escaped and bathed his face and arms, soothing him even for a second from the terrible burning that had started within and reached his skin. The thought had crossed his mind that he sounded like a rambling Stiles but he tossed it aside as quickly as it had come. Reaching in, he grabbed a bottle of water and nearly dropped it when he felt the heat at his back. The breath, hot and familiar, seeping through his skin, through his pores, heating his blood and hardening him further. Jesse’s speed had become insane but it was his breath on Isaac’s neck that astounded him. That man had such an impact, such a control or power over him. Just his breath teasing Isaac’s skin, invading his body made Isaac lose things, his mind with longing, his sanity, replacing it with desire, his resolve to be strong.

 He turned slowly and there Jesse was, right in front of him, in his personal space, arm so close to his head again, they were almost touching. Jesse closed the fridge door, and the soft thud made Isaac jerk slightly. He was jumpy, obviously, he didn’t know what would happen, this was the first time seeing Jesse since he left and Isaac was not in control so the whole thing only bred nervousness and anxiety. Isaac lowered the bottle of water until it was pressed against his crotch so that the cold seeped through the fabric and soothed his cock a little from the burning and throbbing he was feeling there.

“I’ve had plenty of time to think,” Jesse started, keeping his eyes bound to Isaac’s and their bodies only scant inches from one another. “The full moon is coming, and a lot’s happened. I will join Derek’s pack, your pack, but only if we can try again. What you did hurt me, but I realize it wasn’t you, it wasn’t normal circumstances, none of it was. I also realized that I don’t think I can live without you. I won’t be alone, not now, after all that’s happened. I want you back, but I want to take things slow.” Jesse smelled so good, and up so close his scent enveloped Isaac and wrapped him in a cocoon of desire and temptation. The words took a moment to register as he’d focused too much on the man’s lips as he spoke and not enough on what he was saying. When he’d finally replayed them in his head, his eyes widened. A small smile stole the surprise that had been on his face without him meaning to.

At that point Jesse could no longer resist. He dipped his head, as they were so close there wasn’t far to go. His lips met Isaac’s and fire arched through both their bodies. Electricity crackled against their skin until they tingled with it. Jesse pulled away slowly, carefully. Immediately Isaac’s free hand was up, framing his face, pulling him back so that they could kiss again. Jesse’s tongue traced the outline of Isaac’s lips and gently nudged, seeking entry. Isaac obliged, letting him in and suckling on his tongue until a low moan escaped his throat. Jesse’s other hand moved to brace him against the fridge so that Isaac was caged between his two arms. Jesse’s mouth was so addictive. He tasted like cream and something dark and sweet Isaac couldn’t put his finger on and Isaac couldn’t get enough of him. Jesse moved his mouth to pepper kisses at the corner of Isaac’s mouth, his cheek and then his neck where he scraped his teeth and licked stripes against the flesh, forcing high pitched throaty sounds from Isaac. “I guess I can take that as a yes then,” Jesse whispered against Isaac’s skin in between licks and tugs of teeth.

“I.. huhhh, yes I want that,” Isaac bit out harshly, trying to catch his breath but there was no point as the moment he was close to doing just that, Jesse fastened his mouth to Isaac’s and stoles his breath right away. He could have kissed the man forever. He’d missed what it was like to taste him, his lips, his tongue. To feel that body heat emanating from him, however more it was increased now. He missed those silver pools that made him feel as though a sorcerer had him bound in some black magic spell. He missed that hard hot body that was his to explore. As the thought crossed his mind, his hand felt at Jesse’s body, his neck, shoulders, biceps, chest. It rested there for a while until Isaac gathered himself for one effort because it was all he was capable of offering and he knew it. Anymore and he would be lost. He pushed hard and as Jesse disconnected, he felt so bereft, and noticed the confusion in Jesse’s eyes as they steeled and settled on him.

“What’s wrong?” Jesse griped sounding husky and wanton.

“You said we should take it slow. I don’t want you jumping into something you’re not ready for. So let’s take it slow ok I don’t want this to get all messed up again.” There was genuine fear in Isaac’s voice that softened Jesse’s eyes to him. Hard steel became molten mercury.

“You know what else I figured out…”

“Hmm” Isaac sounded, resting his head back against the refrigerator so he didn’t have to be that pressed up against Jesse who still caged him in. The hunter responded by lowering a hand to Isaac’s, pulling the water bottle from his hand so that he grazed the man’s cloth covered erection with his own. He placed the bottle on top of the fridge and brought his hand down again to lace his fingers through Isaac’s.

“I wasn’t the only one hurt. I know now that when everything happened, you were fighting your mind which was telling you that I betrayed you and everyone else. And I did hurt you when I wouldn’t let up about it. When I left you alone because I thought you’d just easily abandoned me. It wasn’t you Isaac and I shouldn’t have left. I’m sorry,” The admission made Isaac’s heart skip a beat but simultaneously made him feel guilty.

“You needed some time and I understood that. And I did turn my back on you. Even if I was being influenced I should have been stronger. I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t have been. Magic is what it is. We were both victims here, but I refuse to let some supernatural force keep us from something great. I won’t be without you Isaac, I just won’t.” Jesse leaned in and rested his forehead against Isaac’s and closed his eyes.

“So we’re good. Are we going back to the way we were?” Isaac put it out there, left it in the air for a while.

“I don’t think we can go back, and I don’t think I want to either. Before we were a secret, something hidden away from everyone but now… now we can really be together.” Jesse moved again, rubbing his cheek against Isaac’s, scenting him, unconsciously, smelling him. Isaac pushed off of the fridge, he was smiling but the smile couldn’t temper the heat in his eyes. He let go of Jesse’s hand as he turned out of the man’s arms and started walking away but Jesse turned and grabbed his arm with preternatural speed, pulling him back, into his arms. “Fuck slow, we’ll do that tomorrow,” he groaned before taking Isaac’s mouth desperately. The wide surprise that spread out in Isaac’s face was quickly flushed out by the harsh red blush that encompassed his body which began burning again as though he’d been tossed into flames.

Jesse’s hands moved possessively over him, groping his ass, squeezing and kneading those cheeks until the younger wolf started to tingle in his in-between place. They traveled up and down his back, underneath his suit jacket, pressing firmly until Isaac thought the man would leave indent marks on him through the fabric of his shirt. Jesse suckled on his lower lip, nipping and biting there every so often, then licked inside Isaac’s mouth and then dueled his tongue as they rose higher and higher in lust and desire.

Isaac jumped up into the man’s arms, wrapping long legs tightly around Jesse’s waist and hooking them there. The man caught him easily and moved them forward even as he continued his dark possession of his lover’s mouth. Isaac’s sweet savor was divine.  He tasted like honeyed milk and Jesse realized he had long ago become an addict to that specific taste. He wasn’t even certain how he’d lasted so long without the other man close by for him to reach out and touch and taste. He rested Isaac, gently on the counter before bringing hasty hands up to the man’s shirt. Jesse tried at the top button but quickly did away with his patience and slashed one claw down the line of buttons until the shirt was open beneath him, revealing that milky skin tinged with red and ready for his attention. He pulled the shirt open farther until it was almost hanging off Isaac’s shoulder and kissed his way down. His lips smacked cheeks, neck, collar bone, tongue darting out to slick a path down the younger’s chest until he swirled the tip of it around Isaac’s waiting nipple.

His tongue swiped up and down and danced around it before he bit the flesh gently. Isaac’s body jerked under him, the sensitivity of his skin at an all-time high having been deprived of Jesse’s touch for so long. One hand went down to the wealth of black hair and his fingers tangled in it, holding the man firmly so that he kept suckling on his nipple. The act was so intimate, so erotic, it sent shockwaves through his body. Little threads of electricity feathered a path just beneath his skin. Jesse turned to the other nipple that had already peaked in anticipation of his hot mouth. As he lowered his lips around it he reveled in his ability to make Isaac arch his body so that he was thrusting his nipple into Jesse’s mouth, begging for his attention without words. His breath became elevated and short. His eyes glazing over as Jesse assaulted his body with that mouth.

Jesse moved further down south, lips trailing kisses down Isaac’s midsection, down his abs and stomach. Jesse’s tongue striped the man with slick glistening paths of possession. His tongue dipped into his lover’s belly button and danced there for a moment before he slipped it out and kissed his way to the man’s hip bone. He dipped his tongue to and fro in the indent there before drawing circles across the flesh, creating his own personal map and legend. His hand went before him to slash with his claws at the belt keeping him from Isaac’s most intimate parts. The leather fell away like it was nothing as the pants split apart, revealing Isaac’s burgeoning hard on bound only by the restraining cotton of his briefs.

Jesse lowered his head so that he could bury his nose in the man’s crotch, sniffing at his genitals through the fabric. He’d missed the heady intoxicating scent of Isaac’s body and was all too happy to remind himself what it was like before they’d separated. “I’ve missed you so much. Every single inch of you. I just want to explore your body, discover it all over again,” he breathed over Isaac’s erection. The heat collecting with what already emanated there to make the man’s dick twitch from beneath the cotton. Jesse licked the head through the fabric and Isaac made a sound like a cough and a squeal. Jesse licked again, and again, looking up the man’s body at the way his eyes had closed so tightly, the way his head tossed from one side to the next as he tried to hold back from screaming and groaning and begging.

The hunter settled his hot mouth over Isaac’s crotch and simply breathed, allowing his tongue to flick over the mass of covered flesh anywhere and everywhere. “Ugggghhhh,” Isaac groaned. It was all he could do not to demand more. Jesse laughed softly, pure male amusement as he continued to tease and taunt Isaac’s body with its eager responses and hunger. Slowly, he lifted his hands and slipped his index fingers beneath the waistband. Pulling on it, gently, the friction was torturous against Isaac’s hardened member which sprung free finally. Jesse stared at it, his eyes going the darkest silver Isaac had ever seen before they glowed glacier blue. That small thing was so sexy Isaac’s own eyes reacted glowing amber, fluid and molten even though his eyes were so glazed over with lust.

Jesse rubbed his face against Isaac’s shaft so that the hairs of his shadowed jaw tickled at the man’s cock and sent little sparks of electricity through that member until Isaac’s entire body tightened. All his little desperate noises sounded out and echoed in Jesse’s head making him a man possessed by his own need to reclaim his lover. He swiped the shaft with his tongue. A cool lick at first against hot silken flesh over steel but then the heat settled and burned the saliva making Isaac groan. He licked again, then swirled his tongue around the head, playing with it like his own personal toy. His tongue designed patterns down Isaac’s shaft and then he used the tip to slick back and forth just beneath the head at that sensitive spot. Isaac’s head tossed and turned as he gasped and ground his teeth, strangled moans barely escaping his throat. He shoved his fist in his mouth and bit at his hand to shut himself up but Jesse was there immediately pulling his hand from his mouth and replacing it with his tongue and lips. “No,” he whispered against Isaac’s opened mouth, his tongue licking at the man’s lips as he did so. “I want to hear you make all those sounds I love to hear. I want to hear you crying out for me, begging and pleading, moaning and groaning. I want to hear you screaming out my name the way you used to. I’ve missed that.” He kissed Isaac again, once more, deep and luxurious before he moved down his body and lowered his mouth over the younger’s cock until it was firmly in his throat and his lips closed around the very base of his shaft so that the man’s sac was right outside his bottom lip and his nose was pressed into the curls dusting his pubic region.

Isaac did as instructed and let himself go, crying out Jesse’s name so loudly and wildly it sounded like a howl. His hands tangled and tightened in the man’s hair again as Jesse deep-throated him. Staying there for a long while, undulating his tongue only and contracting his throat so that even while he didn’t move up and down, he massaged Isaac’s cock. The actions were so hot and intense Isaac could feel the copious amounts of pre-cum he was leaking into Jesse’s throat. His hips bucked a bit, his body yearning for the hunter to move. Jesse watched with iced blue eyes as Isaac moved desperately begging him with his actions for more. He hummed on Isaac’s cock, knowing the vibrations would feel like Elysium and watched the man go wild above, his head thrashing from side to side as his keens and moans bit out of his mouth.

Excruciatingly slowly, Jesse rose up off the man’s cock keeping his mouth as tightly molded to the thick member as he could so Isaac groaned and growled unable to help himself. The excessive collection of pre-cum fell down from Jesse’s mouth like a river of lube washing the younger’s cock and settling on his sac, slowly oozing down thighs and legs. The moment he got to the head, he shot down, thrusting that cock deep into his mouth again, faster and harder and tighter. “Fuck!” Isaac screamed. Jesse moved again this time picking up a steady rhythm. His head bobbed up and down and Isaac’s hips followed, meeting the hunter’s every downward strike with an upward thrust of matching speed. Isaac called out a litany of curses along with Jesse’s name that proved to the hunter he definitely had not lost his touch. Isaac tugged on his man’s hair, Jesse swallowed on his man’s member and they both pushed until Isaac’s eyes were rolling back in his head and cum was bursting out of the sides of Jesse’s mouth as he refused to stop his ministrations, massaging Isaac’s cock with his mouth until his jaw grew tired and Isaac’s cock fell limply from his mouth.

Jesse cleaned him up with just his tongue, lapping up every last bit of seed that lay on the man’s cock and balls, the taste of him like a drug he would never quit. Isaac had let himself fall back on the counter, his body still jerking here and there when one of the aftershocks of that powerful orgasm coursed through him, rippling through his entire body. He didn’t know if he was coming or going at that point, his mind and body filled to the brim with pleasure unimaginable. Jesse pulled off Isaac’s shoes and then his pants and briefs so that he was free of everything but his dress shirt hiding parts of his upper body. Jesse moved back and watched him, body flushed beneath him, used and pleasured. It was perfection in the hunter’s eyes. He leaned in then and brought his mouth down to plant a few kisses on the corner of Jesse’s mouth. “I’m not quite done with you just yet baby,” he moaned against the younger’s ear before he grabbed the man’s legs and pulled them over his head so they rested on his shoulders. He went down to Isaac’s ass and pulled the cheeks apart to reveal the tight pink hole that hid there. His tongue wasted no time in assaulting that hole, laving over the ring of muscles so that they clenched and contracted. Isaac moaned again his cock twitching as it hardened again. He couldn’t fathom being ready to go again so soon but he was and Jesse had done that to him.

The hunter held both legs with one hand now as he licked and stabbed with his tongue, thrusting his tongue into the hole until he felt the muscles clamping around his tongue in reaction. Isaac groaned and began to move again, writhing there on the counter top unable to sit still while his man took him apart slowly and then put him back together again. Isaac felt the moment a finger moved into him on the tail of the tongue that probed his most sacred place. His body had shifted into hypersensitivity. He clenched tightly and Jesse stilled, then went extremely slow to give the man a chance to adjust to him and enjoy what he was doing even more.

As he stabbed at the wolf’s hole with his tongue, Jesse slipped a second finger and pulled his tongue out so he could watch Isaac go crazy on his fingers. He watched the man move his hips and ass unconsciously, squirming on those fingers as Jesse scissored him to open him up enough for his own erection which had grown so engorged it was painful, and he’d had to wonder if it wouldn’t explode.

When he slipped a third finger in Isaac cried out so loudly Jesse couldn’t take much more, needing to be buried deep in his man. He hastily fingered Isaac then, pushing deep and pulling out in quickened long strokes forcing Isaac to gasp and pant with the onslaught of pleasure laced tightness. Suddenly he was empty and Isaac jerked his head forward to find out why, only to find he was being filled again with a much larger something that mercilessly pushed him to his limits.

Jesse had quickly replaced his fingers with his long thickened cock, stabbing deep until he bottomed out in Isaac, his balls drawn tight against both of them. He paused for the shortest moment giving Isaac time to breathe before he pulled out and shoved himself in, deeper if it was at all possible. He moved rapidly, fucking into the man relentless and tyrannical, claiming his body for himself. His hands and mouth moved of their own accord touching, grazing, scratching, nipping and licking at every bit of exposed flesh within reach until Isaac’s body was a love bruised mess of blotched skin beneath him.

The younger wolf tried to hold onto his sanity as his body exploded inside and all over with opposing sensations that fought each other for precedence, in turn forcing him into a conflagration of immense pleasure. He was being stretched out on a rack of it and he couldn’t tell what was up or down anymore, quickly losing himself to the feeling Jesse had forced on him. The man tore into him like a drill pumping hard and fast so that his incredible length stretched and used Isaac’s hole leaving behind a delightfully spicy tingle in its wake. “Fuck, fuck, fuck..” he cried out as Jesse continued to piston into him furiously.

Jesse stood tall and took Isaac’s ankles in his hands stretching the man’s legs open wide as he looked on at the scene beneath him. His cock slid viciously into that ever-tightening hole that seemed to suck him back in every time he pulled out to drive back in. The slurping sounds their bodies made as they continued to join together made Jesse stiffer and closer to his perfect end. Isaac’s hard dick slapped against his abs leaving wet spots from the pre-cum that flicked off from his head every time that cock swung back and forth. The sight of it all was so intoxicating so heady and fulfilling Jesse didn’t even realize how the whole situation had caused his climax to creep up on him. He released Isaac’s legs and leaned down to brace himself on the counter, planting his hand on the side of Isaac’s waist and the other curled around his waist to hold him firm as Jesse drilled him harder and faster. The friction between their bodies gave Isaac the most delicious massage to his member and as he wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist he felt himself erupt. The stream of cum shot out of his cock between the two of them like butter spreading over two slices of toast.

The moment Jesse scented Isaac’s cum he lost himself in his orgasm. His head tossed back and he roared out his completion as hot jets of semen squirted deep inside Isaac washing his prostate with that hot liquid sending aftershocks rippling through his body.

***

“Do you find it hard settling yourself, relaxing completely in social situations, maybe even generally?” Stiles asked. He’d noticed something about the woman. She seemed to, thus far, have an inability to completely relax. When they’d entered the house, she’d kept a measured distance away from him and walked at a decidedly slower pace which, when he turned over his shoulder and caught her looking around, however covertly, was suddenly explained. When they had entered the room, she had eyed the windows and the second door leading into the office Stiles had fashioned for himself when he decided he’d see his private clients at home. He could almost hear her measuring the distance between where she would sit and the exits. And when she’d taken a seat, she chose the couch rather than the chair near the desk. As she sat she pushed the couch back ever so subtly making it seem as though the force with which she dropped herself pushed the couch back but Stiles, having lived the life he did where dangerous meets and situations had him assessing his escape routes and safety, noticed that she was actually repositioning the couch just those short few inches so there would be no chance of someone coming up behind her without her knowing.

She inclined her head to him, her eyebrows rising just a tad in surprise before she answered, “Define relaxing completely…”

“Giving your attention to whoever you are with one hundred percent,” Stiles replied easily.

“It’s hard to do that in my line of work,”

“Private security right, you said earlier. You also said you run your firm. That’s an awful lot of responsibility for a woman so young,” Stiles put in suggestively.

“It has its highs and lows. There’s nothing to do about that but I’m good at what I do and I like it. Besides it’s a family business, I can’t really turn my back on it.”

“You could if it wasn’t what you really wanted.”

“That’s the thing though, I want to do this. It becomes my whole life at times but I consider that a small price to pay for doing something I enjoy.”

Stiles crossed his legs and clasped his hands over the top leg, letting it rest easily. “Tell me about your family.”

“Not much to tell there, I’m pretty much alone right now. My dad died when I was nine, my mom when I was thirteen and my brother when I was sixteen. After that we had a close family friend who took care of me and ran the company until I turned nineteen. He always said he wouldn’t turn it over to me until he thought I was ready, so I’m pretty sure it says a lot that he stepped down for me seven months after my nineteenth birthday.” She’d said it all with a straight face and hardly much emotional discrepancy which told Stiles that having been no stranger to the worst kind of loss, she simply got used to it. It was a terrible thing to witness.

“So much tragedy and starting so young, I am sorry for your losses. You must have dealt with quite the devastation.”

“Well I guess it hurt at first but then I was proud of them. All of them died doing the job. They built something they believed in, fought for it and even sacrificed their lives for it. That shows commitment and strength. It set an example for me and I feel honored that they were my family..” Stiles saw a flicker of something in her eyes then, felt a faint whisper of another emotion like a ripple of vibration going through a spider web. Even then her voice never wavered.

“I didn’t realize private security could be such a dangerous endeavor.”

“You’d be surprised,” she offered leaning back slightly so her back pressed into the cushions behind her. “The company provides layered service. One hand we lease our agents for regular watch dog service for several companies in cities all over. Those operate under one roster on which they are constantly rotated. On the other hand we have specializing units that offer high profile security to the more high risk, high end clients. That is definitely far more dangerous than anything else. My family has always believed in hands on service. After all, the company was created by two people who had the training and real life experience in combat and security. My mom and dad were both special forces.”

“They were lucky to have found each other. What about you Lisbeth? Have there been any romantic relationships in your life?”

She smiled at him and pushed a hand roughly through her hair. “The job kind of does not leave much personal time but I did have someone for a while.”

“It ended..” Stiles poked gently.

“All things must come to an end,” she replied carelessly.

“That’s an unfortunate outlook on life.”

“Depends on which aspects of life you apply it to.”

“Tell me about this person, your relationship.”

“Hmm. We came from different worlds, total opposites but we just seemed to click as they say. They had this way of seeing things that was, incredibly refreshing…”

“Did you love her?” Stiles asked presumptuously one might have thought but he knew what he was doing. His expression didn’t change when she looked at him curiously, searching for something she didn’t seem to be able to find.

“How did you know?”

“Secretive, using gender neutral nouns and keeping their identification non-gender specific. It’s a few tactics a lot of homosexual or bisexual individuals employ when speaking about their relationships without giving anything away and being as honest as they can.”

“People can be funny sometimes you know. I’ve learned it’s best to figure out who you’re talking to and what they can handle before you lay your business at anyone’s feet, if you’re so inclined.”

“I agree to a degree. I’ve had to do the same thing many times with my own relationships growing up but I realized that part of living your life should not have to entail watching other people’s feelings. As far as I am concerned, as long as you’re not shoving your choices down anyone’s throat, you should be free to live however you please.”

Lisbeth nodded, seeming distant, thoughtful. “So this woman, did you love her?”

“Well,” she replied, “She is the reason I am here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her name’s Tamara. I used to call her pixie. She looked like one with her short cut hair and her wily mischievous nature. She’s twenty three and I swear every time we were together I felt like we were kids again. She got me to do things you know, push my boundaries a bit. She was a wild child, free spirit. I should have known we wouldn’t last. She wasn’t the type to try and change people and I wasn’t the type to change.”

“What happened?”

“I was always looking for the exits, covering her back when I should have been in the moment. I guess I tried too hard to keep things under control, it smothered her. She said as much.” Lisbeth delivered the information softly, a dark tone shadowing her words. She looked out the window but Stiles could see from her eyes she was only half there.

“She ended things with you?” Stiles tried, picking the pieces from the story and putting it together.

“She said if she stayed with me and I didn’t change which she doubted I could on my own, she’d resent me. She told me I should get some help, talk to someone who could help me find a way to let go of some of my uh… habits. Said it was the only way we could be together, or the only way I could be happy with anyone.”

“And how did that make you feel?”

“I don’t know pissed.”

“At her?”

“Yes, no, maybe. A little.  But more at myself for letting her go. I just sat there and said nothing as she broke up with me then walked out the door.”

“Sometimes letting someone go is the best thing for them, and for ourselves. Why do you think you let her leave so easily?”

“Because she was right. I did that to us. It was my fault. I always have to be in control of everything and it pushed her right out the door.”

“Is that why you’re here then? To get her back?”

“Partly, but I…” She cleared her throat and leaned forward. “I want to be different. Even if I never get her back and by some stretch of the imagination I fall for someone else who falls for me I don’t want this to happen again. I don’t want to lose a chance to have someone because I tried to fit them in some tiny box where I could always watch them and keep them safe.” She tucked her hair back again and looked up at Stiles tentatively through veiled lashes.

“That’s a good thing. The motivation for change should never be for someone else otherwise it is not true change. It won’t last. You know you want to do something differently, be different, that’s already a good start. And that’s where we end for the day I think.”

Lisbeth smiled at him, kindly and almost reluctantly as though it wasn’t often an easy first reaction. Just then the handle jiggled and Stiles noticed how her body, seemingly relaxed, coiled, almost beneath her skin as though ready to strike at a moment’s notice. He’d already known who it was. Not only had he sensed Derek coming but the man had whispered into his mind on that mental link they’d shared since Stiles powers enhanced over the course of his pregnancy. He’d told him he would come in without knocking, a planned action to enforce in the mind of the stranger that sat in their home, their humanity. It wasn’t a pointed action, simply a show for someone who would be coming into the privacy of their house as extra insurance. One could never be too careful.

The door opened and Derek stepped into the frame, with a low drawn out “Stiles” on his lips, his towering presence blocking everything else out. His expression was a mixture of light confusion, comfort and stress bound together in equal parts. A practiced face, Stiles was sure as he turned to smile at the alpha.

“Hey you,” Stiles called turning back to Lisbeth quickly, “Lisbeth Demarchelier, my fiancé Derek Hale, Derek this is my new client.” The woman got to her feet quickly and lifted a hand to Derek, offering it with a pleasant smile. He walked up to her slowly and took her hand. Shaking it, he uttered the word ‘pleasure’ before releasing her and going to where Stiles sat. He leaned down and kissed him chastely, on the lips, in front of the woman before standing tall again.

“I thought you weren’t going to be seeing any clients for a while Stiles?” Derek’s voice was calmly masking his displeasure with the idea of Stiles seeing people in the middle of carrying twins to term.

“That was my fault, Mr. Hale,” Lisbeth pointed out, gesticulating as she did so. “I literally begged him to see me. Wouldn’t give him another option.”

“So you’re to blame here,” Derek murmured through pursed lips. The sight was a bit hilarious seeing as Derek did not pull off pursed lips all that well.

“Derek she’s my only client, it will be fine,” Stiles said, and then spoke in his mind, _Besides, I have a feeling about this one, not to mention it wouldn’t be all that normal to just go off the grid for several months. You know people will be asking._

_Fine but I don’t have to like it._ Derek had gotten better at communicating telepathically with Stiles without giving away physically or in his expressions he was doing so.  He first turned to Lisbeth to address her before he turned his body to the therapist, “I take it that’s your viper parked outside my house,” she nodded in answer and he continued, “Then I can forgive you much easier than I’m inclined to forgive this one,” he jerked his thumb to Stiles and offered her a half grin before speaking to his lover. “I hope your session isn’t going to keep you from our appointment today, unless you have forgotten in which case you’re kind of making my case for me, no offense Ms. Demarchelier.”

“Lisbeth please, and I do believe we were done here already,” she offered genuinely.

“No I did not forget,” Stiles laughed and continued, “And we were done. I was just about to tell Lisbeth that I think twice a week would do well today and Thursday at the same time. Is that alright?” He looked at her and waited her response.

“Yes of course, I’m just grateful you agreed to see me. Thanks a lot Stiles. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hale, and congratulations on your engagement.” Derek nodded his thanks and gave her a brief but sincere smile as gratitude.

With that she made for the door and Stiles hastily got up to walk her out. She’d slowed politely so that he could catch up and paused at the front door to the manor to allow him to open the door for her. As she waved him off and stepped into her car, Stiles waved back, his eyes drawn, for a tiny moment, to the butterfly that fluttered lightly on the afternoon breeze blowing passed the vehicles. It was an oddly colored turquoise thing, with long and wide wings that were dotted with a deep burgundy and orange.

***

The two men had only just stopped panting. Their chests rose and fell lighter now, a tad more effortless than they had been earlier. The scent of sex and sweat was in the air mingling until it permeated all the rooms of Isaac’s home. Jesse and Isaac stared blankly at the ceiling from where they lay stark naked and spent on the living room floor.

After Jesse had taken Isaac, they shared a brief recovery before they kissed their way to the dining room table on which Jesse had shoved Isaac’s face into the surface and pounded him from behind. The younger wolf countered the hunter’s aggression with a bit of his own when he flipped them and put Jesse to lie on the table so he could ride the man. When Jesse had finally erupted inside his lover, Isaac turned him over and eased his own cock into the hunter so he could fuck him relentlessly until he reached his own blissful end.

Two bottles of sports drink later they had stumbled into the living room and broken several of the paintings and framed photographs, two chairs and the center table. They had been so deeply engrossed in their fantastical love making they had barely noticed the destruction around them until they’d fucked for the fourth and final time. Jesse lay sprawled on the carpet, his legs propped on the couch and his head pressed against a loveseat. Isaac lay half across him with his head on the man’s lap near his flaccid cock. His hair teased and tingled the shaft sending tiny shocks through flesh which made Jesse’s breath hitch every now and then.

“So much for taking it slow,” Isaac murmured with a smile on his lips.

“I believe it was my idea to forgo the whole slow bit at least until tomorrow,” Jesse answered.

“And you are just the lord of great ideas aren’t you. Who was it who wanted us to be a secret before?” Isaac teased but he felt the man tense up beneath him.

“Do you regret it?” Jesse queued, his voice low, almost defensive.

Isaac turned slightly, inclining his head to look at his lover. “Regret what? “

“What we just did,” the hunter elaborated.

“Hey,” Isaac murmured leaning down to kiss at the man’s bare thigh, “Not for all my life will I ever regret what just happened here. You gave me another chance, I love you. I was only teasing.” He stopped and waited for Jesse to respond. The hunter looked down at him and smiled, his quicksilver eyes lighting up.

“I know you were, I just wanted to make sure.”

“Hey I noticed you kind of uh… clawed me. You didn’t really freak out about that either…”

“Neither did you,” Jesse answered smiling to himself. He knew Isaac was fishing for something.

“So uh… have you been practicing or something you seemed in control even when you half wolfed out on me.”

“Ask what it is you wanna ask Isaac I won’t ever keep anything from you,” Jesse whispered as a hand went down to caress the man’s curly hair. Isaac hummed satisfactorily when he felt the touch.

“Do you have an anchor. You know to keep you in control when the wolf comes out?”

“Yes I think I do.” Jesse spoke quick and sure serving to only increase the younger man’s curiosity.

“Can I ask what it is?”

There was a short silence before the hunter replied. “Do you remember when I was rejecting the bite and you came into my head to help me out?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Well the things you saw, my friend, my dad, that’s my anchor. I refuse to be like that. Turning on my friends, killing the people I love. I won’t let it happen to me. From what you explained to me about anchors before all this happened, I realize whatever I’m feeling about the tragedies of my life to do with people I loved turning on me, is fueling my need to never turn on those I love now. That’s my anchor.”

Isaac crawled his way up the man’s body and placed a hand on his chest, the other on his face. Jesse leaned into the man’s palm and rubbed against it. Isaac leaned down and molded their lips together in a leisurely, deep and telling kiss. When he pulled away, he kissed the man’s nose and then his cheeks and then his eyelids. “I love you, and I won’t ever leave you Jesse.”

“And why would you want to with this hunka hunka burning love you got happening here.”

They both laughed and Isaac allowed himself to fall onto his lover. His hand coming to cup a patch of sore, red flesh on his neck where Jesse had bit him when he wolfed out. “Not that I actually have a choice anyway. I’m pretty sure you mated me in the kitchen.”

***

The former sheriff had rushed so fast to the hospital he was pretty sure he broke the law, which said a whole lot. He could remember the last time his son was in the hospital, nurses calling to ask him to come down. It was not fun, nor comfortable for either of them. This time it was Derek who’d called him and told him to come down. The alpha had assured him all was well but he didn’t believe that for a second, and wouldn’t until he saw his son for himself safe and secure.

As he walked through the large automatic double doors he rushed up to the information desk and commanded the girl there to tell him where Stiles Stilinski was being kept. She in all of thirty seconds gave the information with a red face and wide eyes. As he walked away throwing her a hollow thanks, he spared her a fleeting though of apology, which faded when the elevator doors opened. The elevator clearly wasn’t built for emergencies as he found as many times as he pushed the button it never moved any faster. Finally there was a ding and the doors opened. Stilinski walked briskly until he found the door to the room he’d been directed to. He pushed through the door with no care for what might be happening on the other side.

His sigh of relief when he saw Stiles snuggled in Derek’s embrace near the window was audible. The alpha had had his arms wrapped tightly around Stiles who lay his head against the man’s chest and had his eyes closed. When his dad came in though they opened quickly, as Derek turned to see what was going on. He released Stiles but kept his arm around the man’s shoulder.

“Son, what’s going on?” his father demanded, moving to him with haste.

“I’m fine dad, didn’t you tell him I was fine,” Stiles tapped Derek on the chest and scowled at him.

“I did say everything was fine, once I said hospital though he flew off the handle, very much like you.” Derek sighed. “There’s just no reasoning with the two of you,” Derek teased forcing a severe eye roll from both Stiles and his father.

“Oh shut up Derek.” Stiles was about to say it but his father beat him out. “Mind giving me a moment here with my son.” It wasn’t a request. Derek nodded and turned to Stiles.

“I’ll go get Melissa then,” Stiles nodded, grabbed at the man’s jacket and pulled his fiancé in for a quick kiss before Derek left him with his dad.

“So mind telling me why we’re in a hospital, and why is Derek going to get Melissa?” Stiles simply watched him blankly for a moment, his face paling a bit. “Hey are you ok son, you’re not looking too good.” The former sheriff held Stiles arms to steady him as he began to sway a bit.

“I’m ok dad, just wish I could drink before this.”

“Drink before what? Mind actually telling me something here Stiles cuz I am really confused right now.” Stiles sighed and sat down on the bed before looking up at his dad. As soon as he saw those eyes the former sheriff softened up immensely. His son looked at him like that little boy who’d broken one of his mother’s favorite vases and didn’t know how to come clean about it. “Listen Stiles,” he said, sitting next to his son. “Whatever you have to say I am here for you ok just take your time. Besides after everything we’ve been through over the last few years, I doubt I could be surprised, or disappointed.”

“Don’t count on it pop,” Stiles snarked. Suddenly his father slapped his head lightly and gave him this faux stone face which basically said, spill it. Stiles sighed again, “The reason Derek’s gone to get Melissa, the reason we’re here is because… Well I did something, with my abilities. Remember when I said what if Derek and I wanted to start a family and you joked about us being the next Brangelina. Well… truth is…”

“Out with it Stiles!”

“I’m pregnant dad.”

Silence. There was utter and complete silence and Stiles shut his eyes, afraid of the face he might see if he looked at his dad. “Is that all!”

“What?” Stiles asked shocked, his eyes opening and widening as the words jumped out.

“Well, ok as far as big reveals go that was something but I thought you might be dying or something. What the hell Stiles don’t ever do that to me again. I’m getting old damn it. I can’t deal with all this suspense shit.”

Stiles was speechless. For the first time in a long time there was nothing he could think of to say right then. His mind had gone completely blank. It might have been fried.

“So pregnant, wait… you’re pregnant!”

“So you did actually hear me say that I thought it might be a dream. Is this a delayed reaction because you don’t seem too uh… upset.”

“Well I can’t really be upset considering I don’t even understand how this is even remotely possible. But then again where do werewolves and kitsune and kanimas and druids come from. Stiles you just told me you’re pregnant. As in with babies?”

Stiles nodded and waited. “How?” His father whispered the words.

“Well I used a ritual to make it happen since I’m human after I discovered that werewolves were capable of conceiving even in same sex pairings many many years ago and I know I want kids, and I know Derek does too and you want grandkids and since I won’t be knocking up any women any time ever I figured it was a good idea I hope you’re not mad or gonna say this is a bad idea because dad I….”

“Stiles, shut up!” His father yelled and grabbed his arms.

“I am not mad at you. This is your life and your decision, I just didn’t know this was on the table for you being, you know… male and all but like I said I guess now nothing surprises me for real this time.” The look on the former sheriff’s face mixed in with what he was saying made Stiles almost faint with relief. “I doubt I will ever understand the mechanics of any of this so all I’m gonna ask is, is this truly what you want?”

“It is dad, it really is.” He nodded furiously as he spoke as if saying it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Then that’s good enough for me. It actually explains a lot you know. You’ve been moody the last few visits we had and then you snapped at me that one time about the fried chicken.”

“That one wasn’t hormones dad, just me..” his voice sounded funny and then he realized it was because he had started to cry… fucking hormones. His father smiled at him and pulled him into a big warm hug. It was so funny to him how when his dad held him like that, he felt as if he was safest in all the world.

He spent a long time, maybe twenty minutes, just sitting there, under his dad’s arm collecting himself until Melissa McCall finally came in with her son on one side and Derek on the other. She had been confused as to why they had called her in and then it was time for Stiles to explain all over again that he was pregnant.

Not surprisingly, Melissa displayed the reactions Stiles had expected to get from his father. There was a lot of explaining then reiterating explanations, and then explaining again. Ever since she had become a doctor a very fine line had been drawn between what she could easily accept in the supernatural world and what she needed to find steeped in some form of science. Eventually, Stiles and Scott managed to get her through it all while Derek and his soon to be father in law, stayed out of it, smart men…

A very long blocking of silences later, Melissa had agreed to be Stiles doctor, even though obstetrics was not her specialty. Stiles was relieved to get through that easier than he did convincing Derek that Deaton was not a proper first choice as his stand by for babies doctor. Sometimes people actually did need to listen to the man when he said he was simply a veterinarian and aside from Stiles carrying druid werewolf hybrid babies they needed a human doctor every bit as much as they’d need Alan there.

Melissa had set up the necessary equipment and had prepped Stiles on the table while Derek was on his right holding his hand and his father on his left holding the other. When the picture of his twins rippled to life on the screen he lost himself to tears again. They were growing so fast of course stumping Melissa again, so much so that he had to tell her because of their powerful origins they would develop much faster than normal, cutting shorter his pregnancy. He felt Derek’s kisses on his forehead and heard Scott’s ooh-ing and ah-ing at the wonder of his pregnancy. When he finally felt the wetness on his cheek, he realized why he hadn’t heard Derek say anything. The man was holding back a sob as tears slowly made their way down his face.

The sight ripped Stiles to shreds. It was heart-warming and wrenching all at once. And as if it weren’t already too much for his heart to take, he watched as his dad reached over to Derek and pulled him into an embrace. The room was silent and the lights seemed to frame them as Derek allowed himself to be held by Stiles’ father.

“Thank you,” the former sheriff said. Stiles alone knew what he was thanking Derek for. A host of things one man may never be able to explain to the other going from giving Stiles love and life to allowing him to be a grandfather but Derek simply nodded. “You’re gonna be a dad man…”

“And you’re gonna be a grandfather dad,” Stiles through at him.

“Congratulations guys, all of you,” Melissa said putting her arm around her own son.

“Yes I am son.” Stiles took his dad’s hand as he reached for him and felt his father’s other arm curl around his shoulder as he watched the monitor again.


	27. Chapter 27

He looked at the reflection in the glass, eyes fixed to a specific point, the bump under his chest that slowly but surely rose over time. A smile lit his features as splayed fingers caressed the smooth uncovered flesh. This was still a baffling experience to go through, a man being pregnant, by another man with twins no less. If he hadn’t spent a good portion of his life battling demons from the netherworld, all manner of shape-shifter and a couple of other mythological creatures he would have had himself committed by now. Though Eichen House probably wouldn’t provide the solution. Then there was his own magical abilities and finding that his mother was a super powerful druid who passed down that legacy to him and the brother neither of them had known existed.

Stiles pulled his mind from thoughts of Jade as he didn’t want to bring upon undue stress, carrying around the hybrid brood all day was stressful enough as it were. But for him there was something even more powerful at play, a deeper connection than any expecting mother could hope to share with their babies. Thanks to their powers and the particular miracle that breathed life into the existence of werewolf druid hybrids, Stiles was able to reach his unborn children, emotionally mentally in whatever conscious capacity they were capable of manning from within his womb.

As he thought on it he reached internally touching them with a caressing brush of his mental fingers, bathing them in all the love and joy he could muster from his being so that they knew even with their limited consciousness that even in utero they were the most loved and well cared for beings in the universe. Like butterfly wings fluttering softly as a tickle against flesh he felt their answering touch, their answering love. Their power was certainly great as was their connection and he laughed out loud. His eyes darted up in the mirror as he felt a familiar tingle along his back. As usual he’d known before he heard the man and as he peered into the glass, at the area behind him, he saw Derek standing there, leaning against the wall far behind him in the dark solace of the shadows. His eyes were burning scarlet. Stiles flushed, then smiled, not surprised that Derek could still bring such a rush of red to his cheeks.

“How long have you been standing there?” Stiles queued with an impish grin and sparkling eye.

“Not long enough I think,” he said but didn’t move. Derek was content to remain exactly where he was taking in eyefuls of the three people he cared for most in any world. His brow quirked as he noted the change in his lover’s expression, the frown that plastered itself just so on his forehead. The way he worried at his lower lip with concealed teeth. “What is it?” Derek asked concerned now for he well knew the dangers of a man’s mind.

“It’s stupid…”

“Tell me,” he countered, to which Stiles shifted his gaze and bit at his lip again.

“No it’s, seriously let’s just…”

“Stiles…” Derek employed in that oh so familiar commanding yet exasperated tone he attributed to this particular talisman that was the name of his mate.

Stiles sighed, blinked rapidly before rubbing his head with one hand while pressing the other to his back, his face a contorted attempt at smiling away embarrassment. Derek blinked in return as he listened for the reply. “Do youstillthh…nim….yuhknow…at..nive.”

Derek stared blankly fighting the creeping amusement, “Stiles you know there isn’t enough enhanced hearing in the universe to understand whatever that was right?” Stiles pinned him with a glare, cleared his throat and turned away once more this time nonchalantly sizing himself up in the mirror. “I was uh, wondering, if… if you still thought, if you will still find me attractive…” He trailed off, cheeks ripening bright red like mangoes.

Derek’s head dipped to the side as his eyes warmed as much as they glowed a soft burning red. He moved slowly, purposefully, off of the surface he’d been leaning against and toward the man he had committed everything, to and would again, in the way of his people. He made sure to keep the eye contact he’d held in the reflection of his lover’s form in that mirror. Stiles looked on helplessly like some defenseless victim of the nosferatu’s enthrall.

“You know as crazy as it sounds…” Derek began drawling just a little, his tone just that little bit lower, deeper, seductive, inferno inducing. “…after getting over the shock of our kids’ existence…” he kept moving forward slowly his eyes holding Stiles’ own but also taking in his entire form, his entire being with his appraising glance as his feet carried him closer each moment. “The idea that our bodies, coming together…” he stopped just at Stiles’ back so the younger could feel that warmth emanating from the alpha’s body, so he could feel the hot breath chilling his spine as Derek looked down on him in the mirror and desired him to his very core. “…my seed inside of you…” he whispered as he lowered his mouth to graze the outer ring of Stiles’ ear and bring one hand under his arm to smooth a warm circle with large splayed hands on the druid’s slowly ballooning stomach.

Stiles’ breath hitched as Derek touched him, pushing him back firm, but gently against his chest. Derek’s other hand grooved along Stiles’ waist and the man’s fingers angled downwards to sneak slowly beneath the waistband of Stiles’ sweatpants and boxers, slowly teasing at approaching flesh. “…created life…” Derek continued moving his head to nuzzle his mate’s mark on Stiles’ neck. “…watching you carry our future around with you so proudly, that…” he breathed hotly on Stiles’ neck licking a stripe as the t’s trail finally ended, “…makes me want to be inside you forever.”

Stiles breathed out, a harsh heavy expulsion into the night. Derek’s body heated his blood but made his skin rise in gooseflesh inspired by the tingling chill dancing along his skin. Derek’s hand moved from Stiles’ stomach to his face, palming his cheek into which Stiles’ easily leaned and turning his head so that Derek could angle his own and take his lover’s mouth with his. His tongue seeking eagerly at the soft supple entrance of Stiles’ lips. His lover was only too eager to grant his invasion and a deep, swift invasion it was. Derek held Stiles’ face to him so he could continue his ruthless oral assault as his other hand was rewarded with a warm weight of velvet soft flesh smooth and pliable on the surface but firming beneath it as Derek fisted Stiles’ engorging cock beneath the fabric of his clothing. Mouth and hand worked tirelessly to take the young druid over completely, possessing him in every way. Derek took Stiles’ heaving pants and keening moans into his mouth answering with a ragged choked cry of intense desire and stark possession.

When the kiss was finally broken, they both pulled back to stare into each other’s glowing eyes, one scarlet the other sapphire, Stiles flushed and love bruised from where Derek’s firm hand gently held his cheek to the right angle, and Derek consumed by lustful devotion to his life mate. His other hand hadn’t stopped moving. He stroked Stiles continuously taking it slow as he hadn’t lubricated his hand but he knew he could make the younger man leak enough to coat them both. Stiles panted softly as his member hardened and lengthened and dripped like a leaky faucet in Derek’s expert hands.

“They’ll… be expecting us… soon,” Stiles choked out between moans. His eyes traced Derek’s lips and then he allowed his mind to touch the man’s and open that very new line of communication he had discovered he had become capable of. Like a flutter of feathers against flesh Derek felt the hum of Stiles mental voice drift through his mind and echo in that haunting melody, _They would… have no problem.. barging in._ Even via telepathy Stiles was affected by Derek’s ministrations. It made the alpha proud and hungry to see ow far his power ran over this one.

“Let’s get ready then,” he leaned in to lick at Stiles’ lips before placing a chaste kiss there. “We should start with a shower.” He kissed him again and pulled back just as quickly, “Let me bathe you.” Derek didn’t wait for a response, he let go of Stiles’ member and turned him around to kiss him again firmly before walking backward, taking Stiles with him as he led them to the bathroom connected to their master bedroom.

Stiles followed eagerly his hands rising to see with hungry fingertips the dark tempter before him, luring him surely into some black magic trap where he knew intimately the rewards that waited should he make it through to the end. Derek’s body was as hard as ever but beneath the surface of smooth skin, the gift of a wolf’s regeneration doing justice. There were few scars that the human eyes could detect. Tomes that told stories of battles where much was at stake and much could have been lost.

From some carnal and primal desire to make the journey as swift as possible, Stiles’ awareness kicked in and his hand shot behind Derek’s to nudge the bathroom door wide open before his lover could back them into the room. Derek’s mouth voracious on his man thinking only of the delights of his body, trusting in an instant their physical existence to his partner in all things.

Stiles fed off of the other man’s desire, his first inherent gifts kicking in drawing in from around him the emotional state of the environment and those within it. Derek’s lust, and love, passion and possession seeped into Stiles’ igniting his own in a combined burning phoenix of intimacy which consumed them both completely. Stiles gained momentum and pushed back into Derek until the alpha’s knees were buckling and he was falling into a seat atop the lid of their toilet seat. Derek’s back hitting the tank sent it rattling, the ceramic screeching in a vibrating protest that was only ignored. Stiles smiled wickedly as Derek eyed him with admiration and a challenge, to which Stiles took on with no hesitation. He shed his sweats and his boxers with a flailing hand, jerk-swiping as only Stiles could downwards so that the cloth ripped from his lower body and fell in a heap behind him. His eyes barely flashed that ominous white before he was straddling Derek grabbing his hair and pulling him to smash their mouths together in a case that indicated no consumption of the other would ever be enough.

Derek held onto Stiles desperately, feeling his own arousal or rather ridiculously raging hard on. His cock throbbed so much it almost hurt to keep it so restrained. He palmed Stiles ass, rubbing and kneading that bubble-butt he would soon sink himself into entirely. He kissed and lapped at Stiles neck while the man writhed on top of him trying to ride him, the bump of his rising tummy massaging against Derek’s harder toned abdomen. Their firm members rubbed against each other in some counter massage that had them both leaking pre-cum onto the other.

Derek grasped at Stiles’ waist with strong but gentle hands. Firmly he picked the man up off of him so that he was standing at full height. He ushered the young druid forward and lapped at the head of his erection with his slick warm tongue, the friction intense and electrifying. Stiles legs jerked as he felt the raking touch. As he opened his eyes and stared down he saw the string of pre-cum connecting Derek’s tongue to his cock head. Greenish hazel eyes stared up at him highlighted by a scarlet that seemed to slowly eclipse the other colors. The sight of Derek worshipping his body like that, offering himself to satisfy Stiles made him love the man all the more. Quickly Derek slid his palms over Stiles buttocks, firmed his grip on the cheeks and pulled Stiles forward, effectively sinking the younger’s cock balls deep into the alpha’s mouth. Derek took him easily, unsurprisingly amazing of course at the art of fucking and making love.

The alpha suckled on the length in his mouth hungrily, his eyes rolling back in his head as he groaned and moaned on Stiles cock, the vibrations making the young man throb with desire and jerk forward unconsciously. Derek pulled Stiles back slowly, sucking tight on his penis until he got to the head. He swiveled his tongue around it, licking and tickling, massaging and tracing. Stiles’ head thrashed from left to right as his lover assaulted him with such sensual stoking. Derek glanced up every now and then to watch Stiles come undone at his behest. He finally took the dick again sliding it deep and pulling it out, sucking ferociously to the base and back. He kept it up, sucking in and out, in and out massaging Stiles’ cock with his tongue, as the druid bucked and jerked his hips forward thrusting into that hot willing mouth.

Derek pulled off him briskly to pull Stiles down to him, they kissed hot and wild and wet and when Derek broke it, he brought his hand to Stiles mouth and stared hotly at him, Stiles knowingly smiled and took Derek’s fingers into his mouth laving over them sufficiently so that they were sufficiently lubricated. Derek retrieved his fingers and sent them seeking as his mouth closed once more on Stiles’ erection. With a penetrating finger, Derek drilled his way into Stiles’ pink puckered hole. It was tight as usual, at first until he’d worked it well and it began to accommodate more of him. He stuck another finger in, and then a third and twisted and fucked Stiles hole until the man was panting and holding him for support.

Derek’s eyes had glowed a bright scarlet for a long time and his growls of hunger could no longer be denied. Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled on it, as he backed out of Derek’s mouth. He hunkered down to spit onto Derek’s cock massaging it with his fist before he sat down on it. Sliding down the alpha’s pole slowly until he was completely filled. Derek groaned audibly, one hand in Stiles’ hair the other grasping his ass. Derek moved unable to hold back any longer. His cock slid in and out of Stiles hole, each time being gripped tightly by the muscles making him vibrate with pleasure. Stiles moved with him as he cried out from his mounted perch. He brought his body down slamming it fast and hard so that he was impaled by the alpha over and over, his own erection being massaged between the grooves of Derek’s abs and the softness of his rising tummy.

Stiles’ stomach tightened as he fucked himself on Derek’s member. He gasped and panted, moaning and begging for more for all and for it to be over but never stop. Derek buried his face in Stiles neck as he drilled him harshly, he felt the familiar tightening of the younger’s hole and almost simultaneously felt the warm wetness of his lover’s cum squirting across his chest and neck, some of it hitting his cheek. He growled at the feel and scent of it and lost himself. Both hands grabbed at the druid’s ass and held each cheek firm and parted as Derek fucked into him at Mach speed until he felt his cock harden to steel and his balls and stomach tighten, his legs and waist thrusting out of spasm and not conscious action as his cock squirted its own milky load inside Stiles’ warm, tight ass. Derek felt as the warmth and moistness became hot and wet. Stiles squeezed him desperately and moved in a slow rhythm on top of him pulling out the last of their combined whelps of satisfaction.

“I think the natives are getting real restless…” Stiles panted, laying his sweaty forehead against Derek’s shoulder.

“How’s about that shower then?” Derek responded in kind.

 

*

“Guys you really didn’t…”

“If you say we didn’t have to Lydia’s gonna shriek,” Jackson started turned, tilted his head and smirked as he added, “like a banshee.”

“Ha ha, very funny and maybe true,” Lydia mused pouting as she turned to Allison who nodded. She had thankfully changed from her sheriff’s garb making the shower feel that much more separate from their serious danger filled lives. “So please don’t say it. You’re having miracle babies, marrying the man you love, giving your dad grandkids,” she threw in turning to Mr. Stilinski who smiled kindly at her and turned to Stiles with a nod of solidarity. “Not to mention you’re giving all your friends and family, the ones who love you a reason to celebrate so of course we had to. Lydia got to her feet and walked over to Stiles who stood behind the couch, in front of Derek who laid one hand on the younger man’s shoulder, the other on his waist. She stood before him hair glistening like it had been caught in rays of sunrise and took his hand offering him a deep knowing glance. She reached in and hugged him tightly taking Derek’s hand as she did so. She looked up to him, her alpha their friend and squeezed his hand.

Stiles grinned widely as she pulled back and he surveyed his friends, pack family. Allison lay grinning under Scott’s loving arm her head nuzzled against the crook in his neck. Scott beamed at him with that familiar light in his brown eyes. Danny sat on the ledge of the couch perched above Jackson whose leg stretched across the couch while the other planted on the ground over its edge, no doubt the space between his legs was where Lydia had been seated. Peter stood in the corner at the end of the couch arms folded face cheerful. Stiles’ father and Scott’s mother sat next to each other in a love seat rather comfortably. Isaac stood to a side blushing deeply as Jesse whose arms were tightly wrapped around him, kissed his cheek three times with veritable force and a carefree gleam in his smile. Boyd and Erica were seated together as well leaning into the comfort of each other as happy as the rest of them including Alan Deaton who sat to the end of one couch. Stiles felt joy, a special kind to be surrounded by this much love. He wanted to speak but found there was nothing that came to mind at the time. It may have been the hormones but he felt a familiar tingle to his eyes followed by a shimmering of his sight that meant tears. Derek placed a palm on his back and looked up knowingly.

“Ok let’s uh open up these gifts, see what everybody thought you were worth?” His father spoke, coming to the rescue once again in a very human way.

“Yeah well let’s see what we’ve got here,” Derek pitched in ushering Stiles forward. He sat him down as if he were an invalid, being overly protective no doubt, and then sat himself next to him keeping his arm around Stiles’ back. “Here you have to open mine f..” Lydia began but Jackson checked her.

“Ours…”

She looked to him and rolled her eyes, “Ours,” she stressed, “first. Here.” She went to the center table, and grabbed a large beautiful milk white gift back tied at the handles with champagne colored large ribbons and silver tinsel. Stiles took the bag at its handle while Derek said the thank you’s. There was an embossed AX on the bag. Stiles set it down and reached in pulling out delicate piece after delicate piece of designer baby onesies in ascending sizes. At the bottom of the bag was a very tiny Purple and gold dress with an incredible floral, tribal design. The fabric was incredibly soft and no doubt cost a pretty penny. The last item in the bag was a tiny tunic and pair of pants in the same colors. The outfits looked as though they’d been handcrafted for royalty.

“It’s Amara Xavier, up and coming and absolutely flawless. I wanted to call dibs on their first dress up.” Lydia smiled wickedly as she watched Stiles and Derek’s reactions. Derek fingered the items as Stiles handed them off once moving to another.

“Thanks Lyd and Jacks” Stiles called.

“And you’re very welcome, but there’s more.” Jackson got up and wet behind the couch to pull the large wrapped box around so that Derek could reach it where he sat. The alpha immediately ripped it up and read the bold print on the baby blue and green box for the twin crib.

“Wow, Jackson, thank you,” Derek said a bit floored.

“Don’t mention it,” Jackson replied averting his eyes as if the emotion was going a bit too far passed his comfort zone.

“My turn,” Melissa chimed in pulling out a gift bag of her own, it was rather large, rectangular and deep. She handed it to Derek who placed it in front of Stiles. He reached in and pulled out a white and blue diaper bag. “Open the bag,” she directed and Stiles did as he was told revealing a bottle of Whiskey and several containers of bath salts and oils. “Whiskey for when they start teething, for them and you and the salts and oils for when they finally sleep. You won’t always get to sleep when they do but a bath with these relaxes and revitalizes you almost enough to make you feel you got some rest for… two hours.” She laughed her congratulations.

The evening progressed with more presents each, thoughtful and generous and perfect. Scott presented Stiles with a flaky wrapped set of onesies like Lydia in ascending sizes for when the babies grow all with the print ‘Daddies’ boy’ and ‘Daddies’ girl’. Scott was rather excited to see Stiles’ reaction to the very well placed apostrophe and true to the very nature of their friendship Stiles was overjoyed to receive them, laughing at the ‘smartness’ of the gesture. Allison provided squeeze toys crafted to look like kunai and matching white stuffed wolves.

Boyd gave them a deluxe two seat stroller while Erica gave matching silver rattles with an option to have them engraved when they pick the names. Peter handed them a thoughtful bag of the tea Talia would drink during her pregnancy and after the birth, to calm her and give energy. Derek watched as the exchange was made, Peter seemed to manage stoic quite well but Derek had become quite good at discerning more. He filed the information away and thanked his uncle who he still loved no matter what secrets were being kept right now.

Danny set them up with state of the art baby monitors which can be accessed via laptop, cellphone or tablet and analyzes the environmental sounds to determine dangers after which it sends electronic alerts. Isaac informed them of their paid full year of daycare at one of the best private facilities in the area. Alan offered matching triskele talismans fused to a celtic triquetra knot representing the union of two worlds. Even Jesse got them a present, a baby playmate with various learning and development toys on it.

 When they were finally done, the topic of baby names had been broached. Everyone naturally offered their ideas, some a little outlandish some pretty sweet but Stiles had become more interested in the voices he didn’t hear chiming in to determine the fate of is babies’ names. Melissa and the old sheriff chatted quietly together on the sofa as the listened and laughed at a few of the propositions. “Dad, what about you, any ideas?” Stiles asked pointedly, his hand caressing the subtle curve of his growing tummy.  His father looked up a little surprised, opened his mouth and immediately closed it as though he were reordering his words but it was Melissa who answered.

“We’ve already had our children, and we have had the pleasure of naming them…”

“Whether they like it or not…” Stiles’ father added with a forced squinty eye pinned to his young druid son. Stiles’ response, a high shrug of shoulders with a flourished flail of hands to punctuate it in a very Stiles-like fashion.

“… although,” Melissa picked up, casting a single raised eyebrow of disapproval for being interrupted though the eye was shadowed with humor at the obvious jab at Stiles. “A name kind of chooses a person, if you don’t mind me sounding like one of those comic to screen movies Hollywood’s all about. When you’ve found your children’s names you’ll know, and they will be right, but it’s one of those things people can’t tell you, you know.”

“Yes, I agree,” Derek offered quickly as though the response had been on his mind this whole time. His eyes seemed a little entranced, perhaps by a thought, perhaps by the thought that attached itself to his response. Stiles looked up at him, wanting to touch his cheek.

“Have you been coming up with names and keeping them to yourself?” the druid asked snarkily.

“Well I might have had a thought or two.”

“Do tell…”

Derek visibly flinched and it made Stiles smile though he really wanted to laugh out loud. “Nervous…”

“I want you to like it,” Derek said impishly ducking his head as if he could avoid the weight of their eyes on him while he demonstrated a capacity for intense sentimentality.

“That’s easy, don’t make it stupid.” Stiles placed the words bluntly in his fiancé’s face and waited patiently.

Derek blinked once, again embracing the silence as if it were a second skin he was so accustomed to. “Sebastian John, and Savannah Claudia Hale,” Stiles inclined his head, eyes widening just so, beginning to shimmer with the gathering tears. His hormones didn’t have to be haywire for him to be swept away in the emotion of the moment.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Derek, retracted. “I meant Stilinski-Hale, I know you wouldn’t drop your name even if you have to take mine.”

“Have to,” Stiles’ dad, spoke up confused.

“It’s a wolf pack thing,” Lydia, Scott and Derek all called out simultaneously. Derek returned his attention to his soon to be husband and spoke softly, “What?”

“They’re perfect, I was actually thinking of Savannah Cl…”

“I know, I picked it out of your head once when we were, you know… connected,” and in more ways than one but he wouldn’t go into detail in front of their pack. All their heads perked except for the Sheriff and Melissa who looked about them clearly picking up on the disturbance.

“Lydia who else is coming?” Derek questioned, unable to help his suspicious mind considering everyone they knew and loved were all present and accounted for, well almost everyone.

“I don’t know, everyone’s here,” she confirmed.

“Who the hell is coming here at this time,” Derek growled.

“I’ll go,” Danny offered.

“Me too,” Lydia jumped up, “It’s probably the strippers,” she threw in to diffuse the tension. She and Danny turned to receive the new arrival while Stiles managed to hold himself tightly together, his emotional state threatening to crack.

“Claudia was my mother’s name,” he spoke softly his headed leaning down to lay on Derek’s shoulder.

“I know,” his lover smiled and curved an arm around him holding him tight, even as his mind focused, tuning his ears to the door Danny was pulling open.

As the large wooden door swung open it revealed before them, a tall pale skinned man with cropped brown hair and tongues of ink peeking out from where his clothing ended on his skin. Black ribbons danced up the back of his long strong neck. He wore a black button down shirt that was clearly open, black sweat pants and sneakers. There was a bag on the porch at his feet and as he turned to barely eke out a smile at the two of them, his striking green eyes put the final touch on his canvas definition of tall dark and handsome.

“Uh…” Danny tried and epically failed and speaking, a little stricken by the beauty of the creature before him. The man blinked at Danny and his smile eased into a more natural one.

“Hi?” Lydia said, eyes widened in expectation and curiosity.

“Hi, I’m looking for the Hale estate.” His tone was soft and even with a smoky undercurrent to it.”

“You and everybody else it seems,” Lydia mouthed before sighing and putting her guard bitch on. “And who is looking for the Hale estate?”

“I’m sorry,” the man offered stretching his hand forward to her though his eyes still lingered on Danny. “I’m Damian, Damian Ravindoor or well,” he stammered a second, “Damian Hale.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been away for quite some time, due to tragic events but not dwelling, I'm back impassioned and hopefully I can keep delivering easily and happily. Just consider the gaps a midseason finale ad I'm picking up now. I o think of my fictions and tv shows for which I post a new episode each week. I have a few things I'm working on and I'm excited to introduce a new fiction which binds two fictions in a series as well as a new character in this story which is thanks in great part to a member of the ao3 community who suggested it Derryk Davidson. Thank you for pushing me and your original character together, I promise to use him right and treat him well, well as well as my twisted mind can. Stay tuned you lovely people and thanks for all the support and kudos on what, you guys are fantastic. Please enjoy the read and leave your comments, questions and ideas I'm always happy to receive.


	28. Chapter 28

Several things happened simultaneously, which, without having seen the encounter from all sides and every angle one might have been left a bit confused. Danny and Lydia exchanged a flurry of glances ranging from confused, to worried, to accusing, before their eyes bounded back to the image of the towering, pale Hale impersonator or at least it was the first thought to come to their minds.

“What!” Derek said at almost the same time Scott and Isaac said the exact same thing. Derek was on his feet looking toward the door not able, of course, to see the man outside the door claiming his last name and whatever more that was meant to imply. Peter was already moving, striding across room fluidly like a lethal jungle cat stirring among the wild vegetation of his home. Melissa was turning to Scott who had also gotten to his feet, Isaac’s eyes had turned to Derek gauging the man’s reaction, all the wolves had clearly tuned in and heard the man at the door Damian. Jackson was looking confused and concerned at Derek and back at the others. Boyd also looked at Derek while Allison and Melissa asked what was going on. It was Erica’s voice that brought Derek’s head snapping around to where he was just nuzzling and cuddling with the man he was about to marry in the human traditional sense.

“He was just there, and… is that something he does now?” She wasn’t insensitive to the new revelation or oblivious to the happening of it. She simply was the only one who had noticed that Stiles who had been contentedly resting his head on the shoulder of the man he loved most of all a few moments ago, had in a matter of seconds faded to nothing leaving behind only a silken almost icy spark of silver gold light which rippled over the outline of the fading form until she was looking right through to what was right behind him and then he simply wasn’t there.

Damian felt a curious cold shiver run up his arm, the one he had held outstretched to the two through the doorframe, as soon as the words had left his mouth, the final words. Damian Hale. He wouldn’t be able to tell just then they might have been the very cause for the immediate change to his surroundings, starting with the cold shiver running up his arm. It felt like a fresh and sharp breeze was blowing but it was an impossible breeze. Blowing from within the house outward, the others didn’t seem affected, or to even notice. That small fact might have been easily understandable if it wasn’t for the fact that in a split second the slightly shiver inducing breeze had intensified to a gale force wind that was whipping back his hands and clothing and tugging at him until he staggered backward slightly. The last thing he saw was the confused expression on Lydia’s face but the understanding one on Danny’s as he had turned back to look inside. Damian was off his feet after that, tugged backward by a wind that simply escalated until it ripped him off the porch like a ragdoll being tossed out a window.

Even as he sailed backward through the air he felt as though the wind was pressing against his body like a solid wall, like he was backed against something and not flying backward on the current. As if calling his very thoughts to existence, Damian felt the wind go out of him as a blanketing itch covered his back accompanied by a dull ache beneath his skin. He had hit the trunk of a large tree that grew a short distance from the front of the house, one of the many at the very close tree line to the forest.

He barely had time to gasp as vines crept up the trunk with the speed and lithe movement of snakes and encircled him keeping him bound very tightly to the old tree trunk. “What the fuc…” he tried but was quickly silenced by a necessity to redirect his energy to not succumbing to death by vine death grip. _What the hell did I ever do to mother nature_ , he thought as he struggled, muscles tensing along with every inch of his body in an attempt to withstand the squeeze, and then he heard it. A voice clear and calm in his mind, soft and powerful at the same time. There was a tone in it, some underlying thing like he was undecided when he’d mentally spoken the words, _Not yet._

Damian frantically adjusted his head beneath writhing and circling vines on his face until he is looking straight ahead and the vines slip to his neck uncomfortably tightening there. There was a man standing at the base of the stairs in front of the house. In front of Lydia and Danny where he’d just been standing talking to them. The man seemed to be not completely there as though his image was still downloading, like it was some kind of virtual reality sim and he wasn’t done rezzing yet. Soon enough he seemed more there, more solid and then complete. The man strode over to him wearing normal street clothes, slightly dressy. He had long brown hair from what Damian could tell through the moonlight, and he was shorter than Damian maybe by a lot and then he was also kinda tan but still pinkish. Then, his eyes, they were a glowing sapphire and suddenly Damian knew why he’d been attacked by a tree and it’s vine minions, or rather, he knew how. Whatever this dude was who approached, he was clearly the one doing it.

Stiles had of course tuned in as did the others when the newcomer had knocked on the door, when Danny and Lydia went to see to the person. He hadn’t really thought much of it. He was certain Jade would not be an issue, ensured by his familiar and he trusted ValFreyja completely. He had on the fringes of his mind kept up a slight alert and that was tuning in and what a surprise. As if their lives didn’t tire of being a magnet for weird, unexplainable and disturbingly, uncomfortably common occurrences which sent their lives in incredible upheaval.

“Damian Hale,” flashes lit his mind like an old film montage with the strobing white lights lighting up a new image every second, Aric, The Packs, Jesse, Jade, College, High school. He had turned his thought or at least some part of it to being there, in that space in front of that man, and like that he’d begun to fade, his body becoming energy to be transferred from one place to another. He built a gale with another corner of his mind pulling the man back from the house and securing him against a tree trunk, asking the tree and the vines and nature to lend its protection. Nature responded easily binding the man to the tree. One moment Stiles saw inside the manor, the next he saw in the manor but also as if it were transparent and he could see through it but not really, he was seeing another environmental picture superimposed onto the room and then he only saw outside and the man he had pinned to the tree in their front yard. He began to move.  

“Ok that’s new,” Lydia commented as she watched Stiles appear out of previously unoccupied space amongst a violent wind tide. She turned to glance at Danny who shook his head and started forward. Lydia turned back and looked to the others who were coming forward to exit the house. Jackson grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her against him as they started forward. They didn’t need to be told that whatever Stiles was doing wouldn’t hurt them but they were also careful not to tempt fate with the unpredictable elements the druid seemed to be spinning.

Stiles walked gracefully forward, each step purposeful but easy like a cat. The wind from his unceasing tunnel sucked everything along the path he walked outward in an aligned trajectory to the trunk where Damian was bound. Stiles’ hair whipped across his face as the wind tugged at it, that and his clothing, about the only things affected by the wind.

“Should we be walking in there after him?” Melissa questioned ever blatantly practical. John was holding onto her hand keeping her slightly behind him.

“I don’t know what my son is doing or who that man is but he won’t be alone out here, especially after what we have all just been through.” John was stone faced as he ushered out the words, his mind battle ready, cop instincts.

“Does Stiles know this guy?” Boyd asked looking around, his eyes landing finally on Derek who moved faster than them, the alpha’s own eyes squinting as if he was trying to concentrate on seeing Stiles who was by no means hidden by night.

“He said he was a Hale…” Erica suggested.

“I don’t think Stiles knows him, I’m sure he would have mentioned it,” Scott said matter-of-factly. He followed with them as they trailed after Stiles who was closing the distance between himself and the ‘Maybe Hale’ pinned to a tree.

“Can I point out for just a moment, how equally awesome and unsettling it is, to be made aware that Stiles Stilinski is capable of that!” Jackson gestured to the magical scene unfolding ahead of them, his voice a slightly elevated drawl as he paid attention with half enthusiasm and half envy though who’d discern that was a tossup.

“His powers do seem greater than they’ve been, maybe even much greater,” Allison commented, squeezing Scott’s hand, she wasn’t scared, just noting and she wanted him to take note as well. Following closely behind Allison was Jesse and Isaac. The first man stood tall and powerful, walking easily in their unplanned formation, his eyes shifting quickly between Allison trying to read her thoughts, her reaction and at the advancing druid on his prey.

A wicked sliver of memory whipped at Jesse’s mind, of when he’d been subjected to the druid’s power… he tensed, the muscles in his back clenching along with his fists. He kept a tight lid on himself but Isaac scented his distress and pressed a hand to his back and with the other brushed a touch across Jesse’s knuckles. Jesse turned back for a moment his silver swirling orbs of mercury peering into Isaac’s eyes to find understanding and comfort, support. Jesse gave him a wistful smile before turning back. He did relax a bit and reach out to catch Isaac’s hand before he could pull it away. He squeezed it and let it go.

“I don’t remember any Damian Hale…” Peter mused as he strode across the lawn, wind whipping his hair slightly every now and then. “Derek do you?” he asked to the still squinting alpha.

_Stiles, what are you doing?_  Derek pushed mentally toward the man. It had taken him some time to be comfortable enough to be able to use this telepathic link easily but he had and now he flexed it like a muscle. _Stiles!_ He growled, angry as much for the unnecessary outburst as he was for the worry he now felt for Stiles getting so close to a potential threat with their unborn children. He thought the first was probably more his wolf than his human half though in some twisted way this was very emasculating considering he was meant to be the alpha, leader, first to act and order and Stiles his alpha mate not the other way around.

_I have to make sure…_ Derek heard Stiles thousand strong voice echoing in his mind like the words had been formed from the airy humming sound of his mind as soon as they’d knitted together in a call of a thousand voices or rather a thousand resonating harmonies it unraveled into the airy hum of a silent mind. _Make sure of what?_ Derek yelled, or at least mind yelled as he watched what Stiles was doing now, with widening eyes. He hadn’t even had time to have his own reaction to some strange man on his front step claiming to be one of his family before he’d had to wrangle his magically inclined, hormonal, pregnant, paranoid, shrink of a bridezilla to be because all jokes aside, if anyone was going to have several anxiety attacks and spin out of control over a wedding it was Stiles, especially a knocked up Stiles. And now there was a Damian Hale, on the heels of the Jade thing, too soon, too coincidental the alpha considered as he moved faster towards Stiles.

Damian’s eyes were so wide his face began to hurt from the muscle work. He couldn’t stop staring though. The young man who had appeared out of nowhere and started walking toward him, speaking telepathically to him, the one who had clearly pinned him with some kind of magic to the tree, was now levitating off the ground. It wasn’t undisturbed though, it looked like the wind itself had picked up in some kind of circular field around him keeping him in the air. He glided forward on an incline until his was eye level with Damian.

When Stiles was a few feet away from Damian pillars of stone rose from the ground under Stiles feet so that he was walking to a growing path straight toward the man. Five stone cylinders simply rose from beneath the grassy covered soil and paused when Stiles foot touched its smooth surface. Stiles walked until he stood almost nose to nose with Damian. “H…Hey,” Damian stammered hoarsely, clearly fighting to speak beneath his vine confinement.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled audibly, “We don’t know anything about him but this is not the right way!” He frowned deeply as he looked up at the scene. If it weren’t so desperately ill-thought out it would have simply been incredibly cool. Stiles balanced on the balls of his feet, one in front of the other on top of a small cylindrical pillar of stone, perfectly aligned with four behind it. The wind violently blew about in a singular vector against a trunk of a tree holding fastened by writhing vines a man.

Stiles placed a finger on the man’s lips and peered into his eyes, green now dark like olive almost cold. Stiles lifted his hand, palms facing himself, he splayed his fingers and immediately vines around the man’s upper body retracted. As that happened, claws grew on his fingers and before the man, who allowed himself to bask in a moment of relief from the vines, could react, Stiles plunged his claws into the back of the man’s neck.

“Is he going to…” Isaac started from where the group had paused below and behind the pillars of stone. He had watched the claws lengthen on Stiles’ hands but before he could finish, the long lethal fingers were disappearing swiftly behind Damian’s neck. The man’s eyes flashed scarlet and the group gasped. His body seemed to shudder as Stiles held him tightly, sapphire eyes going scarlet, heating up like molten lava just as Derek’s did as well. Swirling ever so slightly, in the same pattern, the same rhythm, Stiles was channeling the alpha power to peer into the man’s head. That’s what he needed to see…. Derek thought.

Stiles’ frowned as he saw with scarlet eyes even as he peered into the man and looked at nothing in particular. His hands where he held the man began to shake. He seemed uncomfortable as if something wasn’t quite right. The man continued to convulse, his eyes taking on a brighter glowing scarlet until it seemed to streak out red veins from his eyes under the skin throughout his entire body.

“Guys…” Lydia drawled as she cocked her head to a side, her ears tuning in, her eyes glowing. She had tugged on Jackson and started to inch back slowly, those who looked at her did the same the others just continued to stare. Suddenly an expulsion of energy pulsed outward and Stiles fell back off the pillar. Derek was instantly plucking him from the air and cradling him in his arms as he inspected the young druid who looked tired but otherwise hardly even disturbed.

“You’re a pain in my ass,” was the first thing Derek said. He followed up those words with a kiss to the lips of the man with the fluttering eyelashes and dazed expression. As the alpha pulled away he added, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Derek, looked up to Isaac who was standing near them with Jesse’s protective hand covering the man’s wrist and Scott and jerked his head toward the intruder who seemed to be unconscious. At the very least his head was rather stationery. Scott and Isaac briskly moved toward the tree as Derek looked back down. “You good to stand?”

Stiles nodded, and let Derek help him get to his feet. “Now that that’s done, I get it, but what the fuck Stiles? Let him down!” Derek sounded old and exasperated like a father not a young hot husband to be, it made a crinkling smile crease Stiles’ jaw. Stiles glanced at the tree and the vines began to recede, running down the tree back to the soil or resizing to small sapling vines. As Damian drops, Scott and Isaac catch him. Stiles pouts.

“This is the last time something like this is going to happen. I am the alpha of this pack and even when strange, suspicious or confusing circumstances spring up we will not act out of turn, we will not lash out and we will remember our place!” Derek was growling out the words, before he realized it, his eyes flashing bloody red as he looked down on Stiles with frustration.

Everyone was silent except for John who began moving but Melissa grabbed his arm and held him tightly, he looked back at her accusingly then looked back, his frown fading as he watched Derek’s own expression soften. Stiles wasn’t exactly looking down at the ground, His head was tilted to a side, exposing his neck in a subtle but definite show of submission. Derek pulled him close and buried his face in the crook at Stiles neck. He inhaled deeply. “I know the last few weeks have been crazy and ridiculous and scary,” his voice got lower, softer and more affectionate. The words were more for Stiles but he knew the others could still hear him and those words applied to them every bit as much, “but we have to remember that we are a pack,” Derek elevated his voice toward the end as he raised himself from the comfort and well received appeasement of Stiles neck and his mate’s mark. “We have rules and we have protocol and we have a way of doing things, let us not forget it,” he looked down at Stiles and caressed his cheek lightly, “okay,” Stiles nodded.

“Uh, what do we do with this one, he’s pretty out of it,” Isaac called looking at Derek a bit uncomfortable with the legs of the intruder in his hands.

“Inside,” Derek answered and took Stiles hand to walk back to the house. Now that the outburst was handled he could worry about the man who’d called himself Hale. Derek sighed. _Not again,_ he whispered mentally to himself and heard Stiles’ response immediately. _You know for the amount of family members you have popping out of the grave every so often I start to think they faked their deaths and simply forgot to share._ Derek grinned physically at the morbidity of it. Then there was more. _I didn’t get much, but I don’t think he’s lying._ Derek grimaced, Stiles frowned looking at the alpha and Derek cast a sparse glance at Damian being carried in now over Isaac’s shoulder while Scott moved ahead of him Opening the door and making the way clear. Derek was uneasy now, that he had time to think about it. Another Hale. It’s not that he wouldn’t be pleased if it were true, but the more Hales that return the more petty his age old heartache seems, the less worth it. And if it wasn’t true then why would this person be perpetrating such an act. Derek didn’t recognize him. He wasn’t immediate family he couldn’t be. Unless his face was some kind of reconstruction but with their regenerative capabilities… Damian didn’t smell like his brothers or the cousins he knew. There were a few infants… No!

_Stop it,_ he heard the words echo in his mind, this time soft and comforting, not a thousand voices, just the one, Derek’s favorite, Stiles. _You’re gonna make yourself crazy with all that stuff dude._ Derek couldn’t help smiling at the ‘dude’, Stiles knew he didn’t like Stiles calling him ‘dude’. So of course Stiles had taken to calling him it so often it was quickly dispelled of its offending energies. _Let’s hear him out,_ Stiles paused and then added, _like we should have done in the first place and take it from there._ He finished hurriedly and physically turned his eyes away as they walked through the door behind Isaac and Scott. Derek smiled _We,_ he sent the word back at Stiles with a curving crescendo. Stiles immediately elbowed him in the ribs as they walked, momentarily disturbing the conversation Allison and Jesse were having behind them. Derek heard the words ‘don’t be a douche love…’ echo in his mind as he gasped in once and laughed out once in reaction.

He felt curiously light. His arms and legs were tingly but not in a bad way. He was laid out on something soft and his head was supported by something equally soft with the added comfort of being what Damian could only describe as fluffy. His head felt like he was walking out of a ton of smoke or thick mist but on fast forward. Darkness and confusion cleared away almost immediately and he remembered everything as if he was just there pinned up against the tree trunk by a fierce pressing wind and the steady slithering pressure of vines. He jerked as his eyes opened with a glowing red. He was met though by a soft glowing green that slowly, swirled into darker, earthier shades until they were so dark and brown they were almost black.

“Hey,” Danny said, staring unsubtly down at the jerky stranger. Scott and Isaac had laid him down on the couch while the others talked and moved about around him. Stiles sat down while Derek and Peter stood near him deep in conversation. Jesse, Isaac, Allison, Scott, Jackson and Lydia were staring at the sleeping stranger, then at Derek and back amongst themselves as they spoke. The others were talking as well with Alan who had been mysteriously quiet thus far. He looked passed the heads as Derek signaled for him to come over and join their conversation, no doubt to discuss whether he knew who the man could be. Danny saw him shake his head before Damian was jerking beneath him with flashing eyes and… Danny thought he was attractive of course. If his Hale-ness could be determined by his hotness well he was certainly Hale. “Ready to get up now?” Danny asked and he could hear the hush that followed in the room.

“Don’t know,” Damian’s voice was like light sweet cream with just a hint of spice to it. Just that slight gravelly, been smoking some cigars kind of gruff when he said certain things, it made Danny feel warm, like he was blushing. “Did I die, am I in heaven or hell?” Damian’s voice was soft and level. If there was humor in his tone Danny couldn’t detect it, which was why he’d furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped then spoke with one eyebrow arching high.

“That depends, where do you think you are?” Danny rebutted, continuing on with the game they may or may not have been playing.

Damian hadn’t taken his eyes away from Danny’s and as the glow slowly seeped in and the scarlet swirled away leaving behind an eclipsed emerald he replied, “Well if I say heaven, are you gonna kiss me.”

“He’s up, maybe concussed,” Danny drawled as he stood to his height still looking into Damian’s eyes. Eyes that held his gaze unmoving.

“He’s a wolf he can’t be concussed,” Erica offered.

“Well he’s definitely evil,” Isaac said. His eyes widened and naturally rosy lips parted wide when everyone, including Damian turned to stare at him as if he’d learned something no one else had. After a beat he continued, humor lighting his eyes, “He’s flirting with Danny, the evil ones always go for Danny.” There were several chuckles one of which came from behind Lydia’s barely concealing hand. Danny responded by flipping him off before backing away from the couch.

“Okay okay,” Derek called, his face a neutral mask as he drew even nearer to Stiles. Damian, slid curious eyes to a side watching Derek and wondering if the alpha knew he was doing it. That subtle expression of love and affection, placing himself between the one he loved and the unknown. It was then that Damian realized he was looking at Derek for the first time. His relative, his uncle, dare he say it. No it was weird, way weird and Derek looked so young too he couldn’t be much older than Damian although that wasn’t much help considering werewolves aged very well. “Can you sit up?” Derek asked, the quiet commanding, neutrality in his tone a bit surprising but then again Damian didn’t know him personally so he shouldn’t know what to expect. He did however, assume that the alpha might have been hostile and even aggressive, on account of his story was intense and also he’d not had the best luck with wolfy friends on his personal journey so there was that. It took a moment for Damian to understand he was required to respond.

The new face in the sitting room shook furiously as if trying to physically clear the cobwebs of his mind, and then Damian’s eyes settled on Derek. “Oh me uh, yeah sure no big,” he said, or maybe babbled nervously before he jerked himself off the couch completely and then slowly sat himself down upright, back sinking slightly into the rest before easing off it so he could sit tall, rigid and clearly uncomfortably alert. Derek frowned at him, one eyebrow crinkling in a curious display of confusion or maybe exasperation.

“Is this guy for real?” Stiles heard Jackson whisper. The closely following cough was his response to Lydia’s response, an elbow to the ribs.

“I think you have a bit of explaining to do..” Derek suggested, his brows arching now.

“Wait up just a second,” the light slightly scratchy voice of Damian rang out a little too loudly before he managed to adjust his tone. “I think you guys need to do the explaining first off I just stopped by to find some family I didn’t know I had until recently and then I’m assaulted by tree and magic manipulated winds oh and let’s not forget the killer vines from hell that slowly violated me in ways I am not comfortable discussing right now. Oh and there’s my favorite part, when that guy, tried to mind rape me with his poorly manicured fingernails. I’d call them claws but I’m pretty sure he’s not a wolf despite smelling very heavily like one. All’s I’m saying is, fair’s fair, and I meant you guys no harm, yet harm has been done to me.” He shot off the flurry of words like a barrage of gun fire from an AK47.

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles gaped, _Jeez is he sure he’s my relative and not yours?_ Derek shot at Stiles with a half turned glance in his direction, the only physical acknowledgment of their mental conversation. _I fail to comprehend what you’re implying there Der but you may want to be careful, these days the odds are three against one._ Stiles didn’t turn to him and give away their private communication, not that the others were wary of their unspoken conversations, well not all of them.

Instead Stiles spoke to Damian, his voice kind and earnest. “That’s all my fault,” he said splaying his fingers on his chest in gesture. “I apologize by the way for all that business in the front yard. We’ve just dealt through a lot and you have to understand…” Stiles trailed off as Derek laid a hand on his shoulder. The druid cleared his throat and nodded at Damian with a smile as if he’d been reassuring the man that this segment of the evening would now be passed off to…

“This is Stiles Stilinski, my alpha mate and I am Alpha Derek Hale, this is our pack.” Derek gestured with an encumbering arm to the others gathered close by, around them. Damian’s eyes followed his directing hand and he passed a glance over each of them, seeing them with more than just his eyes. Some of them were looking at him funny, like the one who stood near Stiles and Derek almost flanking them as if he were their body guard. That one was frowning. Next to him on one side was an average height woman with long black hair and creamy skin. She was wearing a pretty iced blue plaid knee length dress with a denim jacket over it. Her legs were covered by silver leggings and her feet were sheathed in silver wedge heeled boots. She dangled, what Damian identified as a kunai, based entirely on his manga addiction, from her finger and spun it ever so often with the hand that wasn’t resting on the shoulder of the man frowning at him. His frown didn’t seem angry though, more confused. Next to her was a tall dark skinned man next to a tall skinnier white man.

On the other side of them, on the other side of Derek was an older man standing close by who resembled Derek, then there was Danny, Lydia and a blue eyed striking blonde man with pensive look on his face. Next to him was an older dark skinned man who looked very old world and gentlemanly. To his side was an older man and woman who looked like they were parents or grandparents depending on how you looked at it. _This is the Hale Pack,_ Damian thought to himself and unconsciously smiled. As he turned back to face Derek he was drawn to the expression on Stiles face and the nod that suggested he was agreeing or assuring him, in any case the man seemed to know more than he should.

“I believe we do owe you an apology for the reception. I’m afraid in order to explain in detail I’d have to know much more about you than you claiming to be a relative of my family, a family I believed to be all dead and buried. Well, all except for one or two who managed to survive incredible odds.” Derek continued easily ushering the words along as though their truths hadn’t haunted and hurt him for so long. Stiles was proud that he survived, that he was so strong. “What I will say, is that our family has been through a whole hell of a lot in general and even more so in the past few weeks so forgive my fiancé who as you pointed out is not a wolf, but is mated to one and incredibly powerful in his own right, for lashing out, out of…” Derek cocked his head to a side trying to pin down the right word, “…anxiety.”

“Uh,” Damian started, his mouth opening before he’d figured out how to respond. He hadn’t expected this. Well to be honest he wasn’t sure what he should have expected in the first place but he was certain, nothing he’d seen had been it. “Well you know, it’s uh quite alright, I mean I’m fine, I’m sorry about the whole exploding out of my brain thing, I didn’t know that would happen but I’m not surprised…” He said staring off at them as if he was getting lost in taking stock. Stiles’ brow furrowed at the words, he had almost forgotten, he couldn’t see into Damian like he could others. By one means or another something had kept Damian’s mind very veiled and it felt innate. Derek listened to something Stiles whispered mentally to him and he posed the question.

“What do you mean not surprised?” He stuck Damian with a calculating eye.

“Well all part of the family heritage I suppose…”

“What are you talking about, what heritage?” Derek asked looking to Peter as if he had been secretly hoarding special knowledge. His uncle simply shrugged turning curious eyes back to Damian.

Damian looked back silently confused by their confusion and then as if he had just figured out that they didn’t know him from Adam began, “Oh shit, no I don’t mean Hale heritage, I mean Ravindoor, my other side of the family. Oh boy, ok you know what maybe I should take it from the top, or as the Caribbean people say wheel and come back again…” he laughed, the man had clearly lost himself in his own humor and somewhere completely off topic because it took him a minute of soft chuckles to realize no one else was laughing, well except for Danny who was smiling secretly. Damian winked at him but went on.

“Ok My full name is Damian Trystan Ravindoor,” He stressed on the Trystan as his eyes quickly moved from Peter to Derek who both acknowledged the middle name with some physical twinge of recognition.

“I thought you said your name was Hale?” Boyd asked quickly interrupting the strange new Hale.

Damian nodded, his hands fiddling together as he continued his story, eyes darting from Boyd to the woman next to him and then working back from that left end to the center, to Derek and Stiles, this was clearly the pair he had to pay the most attention to. “Yes yes, I only just recently started using my other last name. You see the Ravindoors are a very particular clan of wolves. They’re like the puritans in the times of the witch trials except they feel that way about werewolf breeding and pedigree. I suppose they have kind of a good reason for it if you can call it that,” he mused sounding like he was getting lost in thought again.

“Ah yes Ravindoor, I remember,” Alan spoke up his voice even and thoughtful as usual. “I haven’t heard about the Ravindoors in some time but they were around for a very long time. In fact they passed through Beacon Hills a while back, not too long before the original surrounding packs started fighting. The Ravindoors were… are powerful, they supposedly have some special bloodline trait which affords them an extra ability or something of the sort…”

“Yes you are right.” Damian said enthusiastically looking at Alan kindly, intelligently. “My mother called it ultimate stealth and ultimate defense. I know lame right,” he paused as if waiting for a response but then he picked right back up. “Wolves were not all born equal or maybe the same would be a better word. Wolf packs were created in bloodlines and each bloodline had attained a certain special quality.” He doled out the information as though he’d transformed into a high school teacher and he was giving a history lesson on ancient pagan beliefs. “Over the centuries blood packs mixed and created new packs for alliances, or other reasons. When bloodlines mixed so did their gifts making all the new pack the same. Some gifts were transferred, some gifts even eliminated and others were born in new generations. Yeah, way ours works is that its like a gene that allows the wolf spirit or gene or whatever you believe it to be to recede so completely into human genetics that it is virtually undetectable. No glowing eyes, which makes taking pictures way easier, no unusual scents or dog or cat trouble but it can work both ways. It’s something that has to be controlled otherwise it flares up and you lose your ability to fight, call on your wolf abilities, heal. You can essentially trick your own body into believing it is completely human and so it starts to do the things a human body would do. The Ravindoor blood pack after centuries of mingling began to abstain from mixing bloodlines and favored blood purity. I don’t know what happened but I’m thinking some ego maniac decided he would enact the werewolf version of blood supremacy.” Damian rolled his eyes and Stiles almost laughed. “So a history of organized pairings and segregation had developed and by the time my mom, Jamilla or Jamie Ravindoor had come to Beacon Hills, there was no way her and your brother Trystan could ever be together.” He eyed Derek and there was something dark in his eye. He hadn’t said it, Damian had chosen your brother instead of my father but Derek knew, and he knew it hurt the man to think about never having known his father or at least his birth father.

“Jamie,” Derek said as he looked back at Damian with a slow coming understanding.

“You remember something?” Stiles asked reaching his hand out to take Derek’s. Derek grasped it thankfully and nodded turning back to Damian.

“Jamie, she was a nice girl, I was really young when she came around but she and Trystan were so close all the time, remember Peter?” Derek asked turning to Peter.

“That girl always looked like she was about to get into the best kind of trouble and she was always dragging your brother around with her. I don’t even know how they got so close so quickly, it just kind of happened. And then I guess you happened,” Peter pointed at Damian, “but how.”

“Yes how did Trystan not know about you, about this, he would have… Trystan was good, he would have done the right thing.” Derek sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as anyone else. It was just so long ago and his older brother had died and he couldn’t remember all those details not now.

“He didn’t know,” Damian said, his voice sounding as dark and eclipsed as his eyes had become. “Like I said my family, the Ravindoor clan, very puritanical. The way my mom told it and she only told it once after which we never discussed it again, not for lack of trying on my part I can tell you that. But anyway, my grandmother, knew the instant my mother was pregnant, she had known who the father would be as well her and grandfather had been telling my mother to stay away from Trystan as nothing could ever come of it but mom was stubborn.” Stiles kept hearing the ‘was’ and the shrink in him wanted to ask about it but he forced himself to let Damian continue and get to the end of his story.

“Once the facts were made clear, they moved right out of the country, I think they moved around a couple more times before they settled down and my mom was married off to some fourth or fifth cousin three times removed. My father, Reece Ravindoor. Well I say father, out of habit but you know he’s not my dad, never even acted like it either.” Damian started to sound bitter, childish even and his right hand started circling his left wrist, where ink swirled about like a chain binding him in obsidian, as if something was tight around it. “I’m sure he never loved me, or her, or maybe he did love her a bit in his way but she certainly didn’t love him. After mom told me everything she got different, even more withdrawn,” he paused face scrunching up as if he was trying to figure out how to continue, “you know like in the movies,” he said, eyes almost glazing over as he delved into his explanation with all the comfort of sitting with an old friend, “when someone’s dying but they hold on just to deliver the one last message of hope or final instructions because it was like their, lifelong commitment or something. And when they finally tell the secret to the person they’re meant to, they finally let go and die. It was like that with her like she had finally done the last thing she needed to…” Damian felt the familiar tickle in his eyes that meant he might lose control and any chance at a badass reputation if he wasn’t careful with his little narrative. “Mom was the Ravindoor alpha of our pack but she usually just did whatever he wanted. It was like he had this power over her. Even when he’d hurt me and call it training exercises, she kinda just… checked out.” He paused giving himself a moment to gather the strength to continue. Looks passed amongst the pack and it was Melissa who stepped forward nearing the side of the couch Damian was on and she placed a hand on his arm.

He watched her come, he watched her do it and he watched himself frown and almost cry before nodding a half smile of thanks for the offer of solidarity. “Anyway eventually we got on the radar of some hunters who specialized in special supernatural. They had been tracking us and when they finally caught up we weren’t prepared. A lot of the pack was killed, Reece made it out, so did I, my mom wasn’t so lucky though. I never thought the day I became an alpha would be such a horrible one. I ran after that, jumped from city to city, country to country, island hopped for a bit. I was dashing through Chicago when I saw some advertisement for a Hale owned gym coming to the city. I did some research and found out that my mother was wrong when she’d told me she’d found out the Hales had all died in a fire. Then I came here to find you, I thought, this side of my family couldn’t be any worse than the other side and well, it gets dark outside when you’re walking alone…” The words wisped off into the ether like a magic spell or music lyrics.

“But many hearts make many lights to guide the way home…” Danny added, filling in the rest of the lyrics with a soft smile Damian returned easily.

Damian spent the next fifteen minutes discussing either by jumping into incredible detail on what they might have considered less interesting while skimming over parts they would call important until they were fairly satisfied by the story he’d told them. It wasn’t hard for the others to empathize with him. His background, his history shared an uncomfortable commonality with the members of the Hale pack with recurring themes like loss, grief and running.

Hearts, minds, spirits and eyes all conversed as the pack and the newcomer did a back and forth of question and answer. Some areas Damian didn’t want to talk about. It didn’t take long for Danny to notice that every time Damian wanted to avoid a certain topic or something made him uncomfortable, there would be this glass look that crept in his eye turning his soft green eyes to dimly shining emerald gems and soon after that he’d turn his head off to the left as if expecting to see something. It was such a subtle tell but the repetition and Danny’s quiet fascination made quick work of uncovering the man’s mind.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Melissa asked Damian after a moment of silence following his quick witted response to Lydia’s curiosity. Damian shook his head slightly.

“Funny I probably should have organized that first but I figured when I was coming into the town, I might as well stop here first and get a place when I leave.”

Derek turned to Stiles physically and mentally responded to a barrage off whispering in his brain. _He cannot stay here!_

_He’s your family, how long have you wished they weren’t all gone?_ Stiles sounded eager almost pleading like a kid to keep a stray puppy, their kids would dominate the man’s resolve clearly.

_We still have to corroborate his story,_ Derek tried feeling tired of the argument already.

_But he is your nephew and he has nowhere to go, we can’t just turn him out on the streets. What if it’s all true and he gets hurt or lost. You’ll never forgive yourself and I wouldn’t forgive you either. Ok I probably would but still…_

_Stiles he is still a stranger and you are carrying our progeny in there. I’d like to keep the risks of childbirth to a minimum and not add on a residing stranger on the heels of Aric and Jade. Let’s find somewhere else for him for the night at least and re-evaluate the situation tomorrow when we know for sure if he’s telling the truth._ Derek bent low and took Stiles’ face gently against his palm and planted a soft deep kiss on the man’s lips before pulling back and stepping toward Damian with an outstretched arm. “I’d invite you to stay here, I mean I suppose this home is your home too but my alpha mate is, well I wouldn’t be comfortable keeping you closest to my other half or our base of most operations without double-checking on your story. It’s not that I don’t believe you I just…”

“Have to be smart I totally get it. If I were you, same thing…” Damian said as he got to his own feet with ease, in one fluid motion and took Derek’s hand in his own squeezing tightly. He held on just a little longer than he probably should have but the contact made him feel something more than he ever did before, or maybe made him remember the last time he felt this way. It was with his mother, it was on days when she didn’t resemble the stranger he had come to know after years of living adjacent her centuries old sorrow. For a second he felt done, finished with running and hiding and search. He felt as though he had found it, whatever he had been looking for whether he knew it or not, he was light and free and finished and in the instant he felt it, it was Danny, Melissa and Stiles who noticed the innocent shimmer in his eyes or the way he seemed like a child for a moment.

“He can stay…” Boyd had started but the swift intake of breath that sounded like a hissing tomb door opening after hundreds of years was all that followed his words. A few eyes followed the sound to where Erica was holding his arm very tightly to the point where her fingertips seemed to almost disappear into the arm of the man. She smiled heavily, and he not at all. His face almost looked flushed as he shook his head.

Allison and Scott quickly concluded a few whispers and with one swift look to Stiles Scott offers, “You can stay with us for a while if you’re not put off by the idea. I mean we are strangers to you as well and we still have to check things out you know. I think it would be a good idea,”

“Cuz you get to keep an eye on me right, just in case I am trouble, easier access…” Damian sounded a little weary as he issued the words.

“Well that’s true,” Allison pitched in, her soft voice and eyes reaching the man kindly. “But should everything go fine with checking out your story then that just means you’re Derek’s nephew, family, to all of us and we’d like to get to know you and help you if we can.” Stiles smiled, she was good. He watched Damian assess her words and slowly nod.

“Great, well this has been one hell of a party huh!” Jackson bellowed, his arms stretching out around him as he looked for alcohol. The others looked at him comically, except for Damian who looked worried.

“Wait, party. I’m sorry did I interrupt something, I can’t believe I’m just asking this now I’m such an idiot I knew she wouldn’t be wearing that just because she happened to be visiting,” he said pointing on Allison and then his eyes darted to the rest of them. “And all of you, I totally ruined somebody’s birthday party didn’t I, now they’re gonna hate me and I don’t even know who, I didn’t even bring a present either and here I was thinking I did my home-work, laugh central!” By the time he stopped he was breathing heavily almost as if he were about to have an anxiety attack. The others watched on in silent amusement, confusion, curiosity.

“Dude chill,” Scott said.

“Seriously,” Stiles added while Derek shot at him aloud this time.

“No seriously are we sure he’s not your other brother or something I see some pretty striking similarities.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. Derek explained to Damian that they were just having a pack meeting of sorts which was rather convenient considering how the evening turned out. Stiles got up and came forward to chat with them softly for a while and soon enough everyone simply dismissed themselves as if there was an unspoken agreement they’d settled upon after the business with Damian Ravindoor had been cleared up, at least as clear as it could be in the one night. Allison, Scott and Damian were the second to leave after Alan and Stiles’ father was the last.

As the druid stood st the foot of the stairs with his dad Derek watched them quietly, thinking wondering what he was thinking, he wasn’t too sure. “How are you feeling about all this?” he asked when he felt that familiar presence that was Peter approaching from his blind spot.

“I suppose we will know tomorrow won’t we.” He responded as if he had chosen the words carefully not to say something wrong.

“What?” Derek asked turning to look at him detecting something curious in his words.

“Nothing, actually nothing,” Peter said as he adjusted his tone to sound more sure. “I’m paranoid because I’m always paranoid, it’s my thing you know that.  Don’t want to be about this though. Everything makes sense, the girl Jamilla Ravindoor I remember her and Trystan and when she disappeared without a word he was heartbroken. I remember Talia even tried to find them because he was so distraught but with no luck. She gave up and eventually he moved on, somewhat, I don’t think completely though. If anyone had known about the child we would have found them I’m sure of it. We thought ti was all just young adulthood, passing crushes and all that shit.”

Derek watched Stiles hug his father after receiving a talking to of sorts, to which he did not listen. John looked up the stairs to wave him off and Derek waved back and waited for Stiles to climb the stairs and snake arms around the alpha’s waist to press at his lower back. Derek caressed Stiles head. “Let’s hope that it all checks out tomorrow then.” He looked down to Stiles frowning and his voice softened and massaged the druid’s skin with tenderness and comfort. “You’re tired.” It was a statement not a question.

“Good night you two,” Peter said, clearing his throat, and he walked back into the manor, leaving the door ajar for the alpha pair to follow him in when they were ready. They called back their good night fare well’s and Derek took Stiles up to bed.

*

“You know maybe if you would ask me first like Scott clearly does with Allison I wouldn’t have too lash out like that!” Erica growled fiercely her eyes rolling swift in her head as she turned to the window where she didn’t have to see him.

“Damn it Erica you know I can’t stand being compared to other people. What the hell is going on with you lately. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first, I just assumed you would want to help him too and Derek at least until they figure out if he is telling the truth.”

“You know what Vernon if you want to put up the strange man then fine you take him home and I will spend the next few days with Scott and Allison how does that sound.” She was yelling even louder now, her eyes were vibrating with fury. “Oh and you know what why don’t you let me out the fucking car right here and I’ll just run over to their place and fetch your knew room-mate. For fuck’s sakes, We just suffered the terrible consequences of letting the unknown into our home and have we learned anything from it clearly not, but hey if someone has to take care of the new stray let’s volunteer, odds are he won’t be psychically possessed like the last one, not to mention I thought we were going to have a baby too.”

As soon as she said the last words she quieted and turned away. He could smell the fear and the tears she was hiding from him. He breathed heavily and evened it out for a few moments as he pulled the car over to street corner. When he parked he switched the vehicle off and pushed his seat back using the adjustment lever. He reached over to Erica’s side, undid her seatbelt and despite her protesting hands and grunts of disapproval and futile resistance he pulled his mate into his arms and onto his lap. She settled almost immediately against his chest and he felt the warm wetness seeping into his black and green striped t-shirt.

“You’re afraid.” He said whispering the words as if he’d just learned the secrets of the universe which well, learning anything definitive about a woman was pretty much the same thing. Boyd had so rarely seen Erica afraid it was hard to identify sometimes but the lashing out, the anger and frustration and irrational behavior, besides seeming like pregnancy symptoms it was also the indication he had that his wife was not over being invaded in their home by some foreign magical power who bested them before they even knew the game they were playing. She wasn’t over it yet an dwell really neither was he. He held her tightly.

Sometimes it was hard to determine what Erica was really feeling, even with his enhanced hearing, their mate connection. Sometimes he felt like he was living inside her and even then it could be hard to determine what was going in her. She of course kept him guessing but he never stopped trying to figure her out. He never stopped looking at the wonder of her, of how she moved and what made her tick. She was such a complicated little thing but she belonged to him and he would do anything and everything in his power to learn her so undeniably he couldn’t find a way out, not that he would want to. His eyes became warm and loving as he watched the heaving mass of her body contorted in his arms.

“You are so strong all the time, so fierce and immovable I don’t worry about you as much as I should because I know you’d find it insulting. But you’re mine to take care of and keep safe, and happy and I haven’t done a very good job of that lately and I’m sorry.” He admitted the shortcomings, real or imagined but real to him aloud to her so he knew that she knew where his mind was at. He stroked her blonde hair as she silently sobbed against him. “I won’t let it happen again, and we are going to have a baby.”

“I think we might be closer than we thought,” she whispered the words against his wet now damp tee

*

“And this is the guest bedroom,” Allison said as she and Scott finally walked Damian into the last room down the hall from the master bedroom, their own. “Honey I’m gonna go take a shower,” she said kissing Scott’s cheek before turning back to Damian and smiling kindly at him. “Please have a good night and I look forward to talking some more with you tomorrow. As she walked away, he noticed the gleam of a blade dangling from her hand and remembered the kunai from earlier, she still brandished it close by, _just in case_ he thought.

“So if you need anything else you know where our room is, just let me know.” He turned to leave but stopped himself, his eyes darkening a bit as he thought to himself.

“You good?” Damian asked, cocking his head to a side.

“Yeah just…” Scott stopped, then looked up at Damian, meeting his gaze with eyes that were filled with determination, weariness, anxiety even. “I’m not saying I don’t trust you, or that you’re a bad guy, but I really do hope your story checks out, and that you are who you say, and whether it’s true or not, I hope you’re good and you mean well because Stiles is my family, and Derek too, if you hurt them, you hurt me, all of us even and we won’t stand for it.” The words were so tame but coming out of his mouth they were the blackest most dangerous threat he’d ever heard and it scared him just a little bit, but as much as it scared him, it made him jealous for that kind of commitment. Suddenly Scott smiled all the way to his eyes which might have been scarier if Damian didn’t feel like the man was usually this way and not the dark way he’d been a second ago. “Goodnight man.” With that Scott left the room, pulling the door behind him but not exactly closing it. Damian didn’t know if he should read into that.

“Night.” He called the dismissive greeting as he sat on the bed exhaling long and hard. The bed was soft, comfortable, so comfortable it wasn’t comfortable at all. He supposed he’d been used to tenser situations, this was all so calm and easy, like a trap, like something bad was just about to happen, like the other shoe would drop and he was about to hit rock bottom again. His breathing picked up, getting heavy and hard and uncontrollable, he took large gasps of air trying to sync his breath back into a discernable, controllable rhythm. At first he thought he couldn’t do it, especially when his mind wouldn’t return to his command. It just kept spiraling from one strand to the next until the sweater was unravelling in his head so completely he couldn’t begin to repair it, and just then as if a ball had found its socket in the dark he found his breathing and brought himself back under control. His hand circled his left wrist and fingertips traced the slight indications of scar tissue hidden artfully beneath the ink covering his body in broad strokes and streams. Damian undid his shirt buttons and slipped off the soft material so he could trace his ink with his fingers feeling the scars hidden there as well. They were like reminders. A she looked up at the reflection of his bare chested self, fingers swiveling and swirling along lines of ink and edges of tattoos that seemed a perfect blend with his skin, as he teased the old tortured and healed flesh and his eyes burned scarlet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks from behind raised hands through two splayed fingers*  
> Eyes wide  
> Lip tense and red from teeth pressing into it.  
> "Ok lay it on me."


	29. Chapter 29

Erica took a deep breath and let it ease out of her lungs and through softly pressed lips. She stared blankly up at the ceiling of their master bedroom, eyes slightly crossing so that the images she received were doubled. She sighed and rolled her eyes before turning herself gently next to her sleeping husband. Usually they fell asleep with his arm around her, holding her comfortably against him, their collective warmth combining and making them both feel belonging and safety as they’d drift off into the land of dreams and peaceful reconciliations, on a good night. Last night though she’d been emotional and irritated and she’d kept to herself in bed. Kept her body selfishly to herself forcing Boyd to lie on his back, one arm behind his head the other resting on his bare stomach. Even after, he’d held her in the car for twenty minutes while she sobbed until she couldn’t anymore.

Erica propped her head on her hand and adjusted her bra strap with the other before settling long, loose fingers on his rising and falling chest. She splayed her hand on his left pectoral and felt the soft puttering of his constant heart under her flesh. She let her fingers curl and felt the pads of her fingertips drag over strands of black hair on his chest. His mouth twitched then and his head dipped toward her side. Boyd’s lips parted in a yawn which turned into a groan of disturbed comfort as his eyelids fluttered. He arched his back in a stretch and rotated his head to stretch his neck causing bones to pop and crackle softly before he opened his eyes on his mate.

“Good morning,” he smiled his dark brown eyes becoming slightly lighter as his smile reached them, sleepy as they were and slightly reddened.

“Hey stranger,” Erica replied returning his sincere smile with a generous loving smile of her own. She circled her finger around his nipple and lowered her head to kiss his chest reverently.

“How do you feel?” he asked letting his left hand up from under him to caress her cheek lightly. He remembered easily the painful ride home and how she’d cried in his arms and then shut herself off after her vague comment about them being close to a baby.

“Like an asshole.” She replied pointedly, averting her gaze in some form of shame.

“Hey now,” Boyd took up defending her, even from herself.

“I feel bad about last night.” She confessed, sighing and shaking her head as if she was disappointed.

“Come on Erica, there’s nothing to feel badly about. I get it, I get you, I understand,” he reiterated as if, as long as he kept saying it, no matter how many times or how many different ways, she would believe him.

“You’re in this too, with me, it’s just sometimes I can’t help but feeling how I did back then you know…” she trailed off but he knew what she was getting at. She had never forgotten what it was like when she was younger, when they were in school, before she became a wolf, sometime after even as well.

“Alone,” he proclaimed certain of his accuracy.

“Yeah, but I know I’m not,” she offered turning her head toward him then so she could stare into his beautiful brown eyes, before he had the chance to say anything. “I know I’m not alone because I will always have you… and the pack” she added after, with a soft slow curling of her lip. Boyd moved in there to take her lips with his and kiss her breath clean away. When he released her, her lips were wet and stained cherry. He ran a hand through her hair and marveled at the miracle she was, at how he could still put that flush in her cheeks, that daze in her eyes and desire in her core so easily.

He let his hand down to cup her breasts, to caress them and aggressively move his fingers beneath the cup of the bra to palm them unobstructed. She gasped, moaned and then laughed as she leaned into him to kiss him again. As she pulled away she giggled, heart racing like a school girl at her first time. “V we’re gonna be late for work if you keep this up…” she breathed helplessly and she was, completely helpless against him, beneath him. The man disarmed her in ways she couldn’t even begin to comprehend and truly, she didn’t want to. She was satisfied knowing that this one man had this power over her, that this one man alone could command change beneath her skin and in her heart and even more dangerously, that this man, this man alone, could call the wetness between her legs with just a look.

“Well I’m the boss, at least in my department and I’m certain the houses you’re showing today can wait until I’ve taken care of my wife and given her what she desires.”

“I think it is what you desire,”

“Ok so we’re both full of burning desires today,” he dipped his head as he angled hers upward so he could kiss her quickly while adjusting their positions so he was on top of her and pressing her beneath him, he kissed the corner of her mouth and then her cheek and her nose, “two birds one stone,” he whispered as he placed his lips on her ear.

“Two wolves one stone,” she countered as she turned her own head to nibble at his neck and his mate’s mark. Boyd felt his cock harden almost completely in no time. His head throbbed and his shaft felt heavy and restrained in his pajama bottoms and boxers. Erica twisted her hand free from her side and eagerly found her way to his waist band and stuck her hand between them, under the fabric and gripped his hardened cock. It was so warm and soft, yet hard beneath that layer of velvet flesh. If her own skin didn’t emanate the same heat his did, she would fear his cock would scorch her hand but for now, it simply made her vagina drip with warm liquid in response.

Erica watched the pleasure and barely held together restraint on Boyd’s face as she stroked and caressed his hot and ready penis. She felt his precum slide down her fingers as she stroked him squeezing a little roughly just the way he liked it when her hand got down his shaft and made its way back to the head. She watched in mischievous intrigue as his eyes started to glow while she stroked him, as he panted and she couldn’t resist lifting her head then to suckle on his lower lip while he breathed out hard, moving his body in rhythm to her stroking. She watched the dark hotness overtake his face and knew the moment he lost all restraint. He grunted as he struggled to push off the offending cloth that kept his skin restricted from hers. Once it was gone, he rid her of her own offending clothing and wasted no time relieving her of her control. He grasped her wrists, put them together in his left hand and pinned them above her head so she could only arch her back to try and get to him with her mouth.

He smiled wickedly at her, left unchecked she would milk him viciously before he ever entered her and then pridefully lap up every bit of his seed before forcing his insatiable sensitized cock inside her to pull another sticky load from him. He lowered his head to her, so he could tease her neck with his tongue and teeth. He nibbled and suckled his way down her colorful flesh, going from cream to pale to cherry beneath his ministrations. Boyd lapped at her nipple allowing his broad tongue to stroke the hardened nub with moist friction. Erica keened softly, feeling as though little shocks of electricity were stimulating her nipples. Her tall dark wolf licked and suckled and then pressed the nipple between his upper and lower teeth and he tugged gently.

Just when Erica thought he was pushing her high enough, he slipped two fingers to the taut nub of her clit and circled it in a sweeping motion that used her own wetness as lubricant for his fingers before he rubbed her clitoris in circles. She cried out then, her legs spreading wider toes on one foot pointing while the others curled so forcefully she thought they might crunch and break. She arched her back so he could take her entire breast into his hungry mouth, while he slipped his two fingers deep inside her, circling as they did so. She moaned and groaned and begged him to keep making her body feel the most delicious torture she’d ever been made to endure. Boyd increased his pace with his hands so that his index finger was angled against her clit and slightly curved while the other shifted back and forth beside a third finger, which remained straight. He was moving his hand so quickly he was drilling her and she was crying out his name and shouting out her release as a flood of liquid squirted out of her pulsing geyser.

He smiled as she shuddered her immense pleasure releasing it around his fingers with such force that he had to remove them to give her a quick respite if only so she could catch her breath. Her hips still bucked and shook beneath him while her head thrashed with her panting breath. Boyd took her mouth again, a couple times, breathing comfort into her and taking lust with every stroke of his tongue against hers. Erica relaxed into the wet bed beneath her a little shaken up by her release, a little spent from the energy Boyd had worked up in her like a tight knot wound and wound until it snapped and exploded. He released her hands and kissed his way down her body until he was licking at cooling fluids until his tongue stroked the lips of her intimate place. He tongued her from the outside first, stroking and caressing gently to relieve her nerves and raise her to pleasurable heights once again.

When he was satisfied with her calmed moans, he plunged his broad tongue into her and stroked her walls, sending his tongue into a hungry frenzy so that no part of her was untouched and licked and stroked thoroughly by him. “Oh my god that feels so amazing Vern..” she started but panted off. Her body was coming alive again under his mouth. “Fuck that’s so fucking good baby, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she cried out, following it up with a litany of curses as she arched her back and fell back to the bed. Boyd grabbed her buttocks and held each cheek spanned in one palm so he held her clenching cunt up to his mouth like a feast he was only too happy to devour, like a classless, mannerless beast. He terrorized her vagina with his mouth, assaulting with every twist, turn and swivel of his tongue, raping it with every technique of suction and suckling he knew, had developed and practiced on her body a thousand times.

“Fuck V I need you inside me, I want you fucking me, make love to me Vernon now, Fuck me please, please please,” she begged, cried, sobbed and whined as she squirmed under his mouth. He let her butt down to the bed and pulled his tongue from her exposed throbbing cunt to swipe a lick over it and then over her clit several times before he climbed over her body to feed her his thick long chocolate stick. Boyd straddled her chest, long legs making it easy not to put too much pressure on her body as he knelt over her. With his hand around his shaft, he urged his hips forward and placed his dripping cock head at her lips. As he moved forward she made no hindrance to his entrance, taking his member in a slow agonizing massage. She let her tongue lave at the underside of his cock and felt the silky heat a most welcome flame on her tongue. Boyd moved unable to stop himself but she matched his thrusts with a rough suck of her own squeezing his cock wickedly in the suction of her mouth just as she knew he enjoyed. She watched up at him as his eyes rolled back in his head at the precious pressure on his member. He gasped, allowing himself to revel in the always novel satisfaction of her mouth.  

Erica lifted a hand to stroke his cock but Boyd caught it, and with a dark smile slammed it down on the bed beside her head. He pulled back and then slowly thrust his cock all the way into her mouth until her lips pressed against his pelvis and scrotum. He tried to pull back again but she held him there with her free hand. He looked down into glowing eyes and laughed and regretted it the moment she laughed too, the rumbling vibrations of her throat threatening to send him over the edge. Then he felt the warm wet tickling of her tongue on his balls even with all eight inches of his thick cock seated firmly in her throat. He cried out as he buckled above her. She finally let him go and with that he took no further interest in preamble and foreplay. He positioned his body over his wife’s, felt her legs wrap around his waist forcing the cock head at her entrance to dip in just slightly. The feeling of it was delectable. Without another moment to spare, he speedily planted his cock deep in her, burying it so far they could be one person.

“Ahh,” she cried, he gasped. He thrust again, and again and then faster until they were moving at a steady pace that allowed long strokes and deep seating. Their sheets were drenched in their sweat and juices and swaths of wet cloth smacked against them as they moved violently on the bed. Boyd untangled Erica’s legs from him and held them down at the thigh so as he raised himself all he could feel was the most exquisite pleasure of his cock sliding into her gripping sheath the only skin to skin contact besides his hands holding her body down. He watched his every stroke make purchase, he watched the flesh of her tight pussy stretch around his fat cock as it thrust in and out. He watched her flesh take him in and could almost swear he saw the hole tighten around him when he got all the way in and began to pull out. “Fuck,” he grunted as he increased his pace, burning in the intense fire of the lovemaking. Tingles ran up and down his cock and his head started to feel that overwhelming sensation.

He let one of her legs brace against his shoulder as he lowered himself to her so that every stroke was shortened, but only because he didn’t pull completely out of her. He kissed her furiously as his half strokes stabbed her deep, pinned her beneath him and made both of them rise higher and higher until they could feel their bodies giving way to earth shattering release. They didn’t come together but a moment after the other in an even better eruption than could be desired. Boyd was first, his cock exploding inside her so that as the initial pressure in his cock head subsided she came all around him, her warm juices bathing his sensitive pulsing cock so that he spurted a little more and his legs and stomach spasmed uncontrollably.

He let his head drop to her breast and he panted himself into a docile state of satisfaction there as she stroked his hair, once she caught her own breath. “Best wake up sex ever!” He exclaimed against her moist salty flesh.

“You always say that,” she teased, “Now I’m definitely gonna be late, I won’t be able to get up for another twenty minutes.”

“Are you complaining?” Boyd queued turning so he could nibble her nipple playfully.

“Course not, that was the best wake up sex ever!” she concurred before she got silent.

“What is it?” he asked tentatively sensing some shift in her.

“I’m not just late for work,” she confessed.

“What do you mean?” he asked in response, a bit slow on the uptake in the aftermath of such mind blowing love making they just shared.

“My period V, my period is late.”

He looked up at her immediately, glanced down at her stomach beneath him and then into her eyes again and saw her hesitant excitement. His brows rose and he shot her a crooked smile in an unspoken request for certainty.

“I’m not sure, it’s too early to tell but I think… I hope…”

 

*

Allison wrapped on the door gently and waited for a response but there was none. It was seven thirty in the morning and both she and Scott had to be leaving. He had a shift at both the human and animal hospital to do and she had to get to the station to get on top of reports. “Good morning, Damian?” she called out knocking again, once, twice. Finally she simply twisted the knob cautiously and stepped in. The bed was rumpled, slept in but not slept in anymore. Damian’s things were there but he wasn’t. There was no adjoining room and the window was closed. Just then she caught a low raspy intake of breath and bent over to find the man curled up in the fetal position underneath the bed, a feat made even more extraordinary by the fact that he was so tall it seemed impossible that the bed could so completely conceal him. She had been worried he wouldn’t sleep comfortably but this was something else.

He looked like he was trembling under there, but he was clearly very asleep. “Damian,” she called out gently trying to kindly coax him out of his slumber. She stooped low and then reached a hand under the bed to tap his shoulder and call his name once more. Her fingers just barely made contact with his skin and he was on her like a viper coiled and ready to strike. He whipped around with such speed beneath the bed that she was shocked. He twisted grabbed her wrist and reached for her shoulder to slam her down to the ground. Allison caught herself quickly and parried his reaching hand away seconds before grasping a blade at her waist and flipping around so that as she allowed herself to fall to the ground in a twist she brought the blade up and under his jaw, settling it there with a menacing pressure.     

“Oh my god!” she heard before she felt Damian release her. As she adjusted her gaze she saw the shock and horror in his red rimmed eyes. “I’m so sorry I should have said, I should have told you. This hasn’t happened in a while,” he gasped but only he knew he meant because he had been alone for a long time. Allison couldn’t make sense of his words other than to identify his apology.

“What the hell Damian?” She asked a little breathy as she got to her feet and waited for him to get out from under the bed.

“I should have told you not to physically wake me up. I get really bad nightmares sometimes that and my training makes it a really uncomfortable task for the person who tries to touch me when I sleep.” He confessed easily making Allison feel like he was being sincere and he really wasn’t hiding anything. She pushed…

“What do you dream in your nightmares?” She was curious. Dude was clearly damaged in more ways than one, if his exhausted face after a full night’s sleep was any indication.

“Things from my past,” he said tightlipped. “Things I just can’t seem to forget no matter how much I really want to. I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you,” Damian said and his worried once over of her reassured her that his reflex attack worried him more than it did her.                         

“It’s alright, really,” she said calmly and raised a hand slowly letting it fall on his shoulder as he watched in tense anticipation. When she settled her soft touch on him he relaxed too.

“I’m really sorry Allison, I feel like I keep making bad impressions and none of this is gonna help me with Derek. Who wants a pack member who attacks the other pack members?”

“Is that what you want then, to join the pack?” She pinned him with an interrogative stare as if her eyes could uncover the truth beneath his surface with that look.

“Yes I suppose. I don’t really want to be by myself anymore you know. I’m really a social creature despite the years of trained solitude, besides I kinda just want to experience a family that doesn’t hurt for once.” He began to circle one wrist with a gripping hand and Allison wondered at that nervous reaction, and the tattoos that covered so much of his back and arms.

She smiled kindly at him. “Well I was just coming to tell you that Scott and I are taking off soon and you’d be welcome to stay but Derek would like you to come to the manor. He’s taking the day off so you can have a proper meeting.”

“Oh ok,” Damian said anxiety coating his tone.

“Hey,” Scott said as he appeared at the door. His eyes settled on Damian’s bare chest and cocked a brow before turning to Allison. “Maybe we should let him get dressed, Alli,” he called before turning back to Damian to pin him with a disapproving stare. Of course he wasn’t worried in the least that his wife was attracted to this man but the half-naked strange wolf standing before his woman pissed off some corner of his soul that was not kind and gentle.                   

“Oh yeah, seriously inappropriate, ha,” he laughed awkwardly as he scrambled about for his shirt to get it on. Allison scoffed

“Right so, I can give you a lift up to the manor if you’d like, I’m heading out in ten min….”

“You know what It’s cool baby I’ll take him,” Scott offered his head cocking to a side his eyes trying to conceal some discomfort.

“Are you sure?” Allison asked Scott stepping closer to him, her hand easily coming up to his chest to rest lightly there. Scott looked from her to the tall hard mass of inked and mysterious man next to them with those green Hale eyes that looked like more than just green. He nodded his head. “Yeah no big, I have to check in with him anyway.” Lies, he just didn’t want his wife spending any more time with this man who had looks to rival their Alpha, not that he didn’t trust her of course, but the man, they knew nothing about, kind of.                                            

“Alright well I’m just gonna take off now then, earlier I get in the better, and Jessie and I have some serious work to do.”

“How are things with you two?” Scott asked as she bunched her hands in his shirt and pulled him closer to kiss his lips.

“I think we’re gonna be ok,” she replied as her lips met his and she tasted the comfort and familiarity in his kiss. As they broke Off Damian chimed in  “Off to see the big boss then, any tips?”

“Don’t talk too much,” both Scott and Allison said at the same time. Then they smiled at each other and Alli turned back to him. “Tell the truth, don’t keep secrets and try not to be annoying, you’ll do fine,” she offered before kissing the corner of her husband’s mouth once more and taking off. She bid Damian good luck, told Scott of her love and was out the front door in less than five minutes.

“What about you?” Damian questioned curiously his face still scrunched from processing Allison’s advice.

Scott turned to him, smiled and simply uttered, “What she said. Come on let’s get outta here.” He jerked his head indicated Damian should follow and he headed down the stairs.

 

*

The wind hit him in the face as if it were a personal assault. Days like these he felt crazy enough to scream out he’d press charges against the air if it didn’t stop fucking with him, but then people wouldn’t remember him like they did, as kind, calm and put together. Ha if they only knew the real him, if he only knew the real him. Sometimes Danny wasn’t sure. He closed the burgundy door of the convertible and pressed the autolock button on his key before turning around and heading into the breakfast bistro.

He smiled demurely at persons he passed, regulars like himself who recognized him and gave a polite wave or nod of head as he walked by to the table he usually sat at when he had breakfast here. It was almost eight and he was to meet Jackson and Lydia here as usual for a little power breakfast before work. He knew they weren’t there yet, he hadn’t noticed their cars outside and he certainly didn’t scent them inside though he was making an effort not to even unconsciously turn up the intensity on his senses lest he be overpowered by some minced garlic from the kitchen or some unintended throw up from the girl having period pains in the toilet.

Danny eased into the booth he enjoyed sitting in with two of his oldest best friends, and as he waited quietly, not even passively interested in the free entertainment of his surroundings or distracted by the dry sensation on his tongue and coating his throat that suggested he might want to order his orange juice. No, Danny was distracted. He had been ever since the night before. Ever since he’d gone to answer the door and end up thrust into another dramatic unfurling of a new page in the Hale family tragedy tree. God he must have sounded like such an asshole, if he ever dared say something like he’d just thought out loud. Whoever would hear it would definitely think him an asshole for being so callous and cold. But that’s not what it was really or was it. He loved his pack but he was also painfully aware that despite already being supernatural beings, their personal lives were more dangerous than their magical blood traits and the accompanying baggage more often than not.

He sighed, he was distracted by the young new Hale or Ravindoor or Ravindoor-Hale whatever he called himself. Damian. Danny, couldn’t stop thinking about him since the moment he’d looked into shimmering green eyes and watched the man get thrown across a tree by Stiles’ panic attack. Damian was so, mind consuming, was the best way he could think to put it. The man was tall, his voice was very old Sopranos He looked like a gothic dancer with those tribal bands of ink patterning his arms and what looked like his back. His eyes were enchanting, like Derek’s but even more so. Derek was a fascination once, of course he was, the first time Danny met him when Stiles was trying to pass him off as a shameless offering under the guise of some Latino relative Danny couldn’t deny he was a delectable morsel but not since now had he come across someone who topped Derek Hale.  

“Crying out loud Danny he’s not even here and you’re still gawking at him,” Lydia teased as she walked in, her high heels clicking announcing her every step. She bent to kiss his cheek before she took her seat being held out by Jackson. Jacks patted Danny on the back and sat down himself, immediately signaling over the waitress with barely a look and a raised hand.

“Hope you weren’t waiting long, the little sweetheart had to change three times because her first two outfits weren’t satisfactory for her meeting this afternoon. What’s really funny is she packed the other two outfits into her car anyway because she was worried that at some point one of them might still make a better choice. I swear to God the day I begin to understand women is the day I surpass Stiles’ let’s get pregnant magic trick.” There was humor in his tone as he looked at the menu sparsely before setting it aside and glancing up at Danny. “Wait who were you gawking at?”

Danny rolled his eyes, “No I just got here a few minutes before you,” turning to Lydia he said, “The second one is the one you’re going to wear, it’s always the second although this is pretty stunning,” he offered gesturing to her ensemble, a soft velvety dress of black and white triangular patterns, and a black straight arm jacket fastened with a white strapped large leather belt sporting an onyx buckle. Glancing back at Jackson he continued, “Not gawking at anyone I was just thinking…” His voice remained level as if he were honestly not bothered.

“Thinking about Damian Ravindoor Hale right,” Lydia added hushing a bit as the server came to their table. After she took their orders and left them again the conversation continued.

“I’m thinking about him no more than the rest of you, I mean he just shows up out of nowhere with all he has to his name a small bag of personal belongings. Are we buying his story?” Danny posed it and took a sip from the orange juice the server had quickly returned with and set down on the table before laying down Jackson’s coffee, Lydia’s tea having already been served to her.

“It was quite the story,” Jackson admitted while stirring sugar and cream into his coffee.

“Come on,” Lydia chimed, “you were barely able to formulate sentences let alone enact any higher brain function when he showed up last night and it has nothing to do with the shock of his existence. I noticed the way you looked at him.” Her voice got kinder then. She knew all too well Danny’s struggle in the love department.

“You like him,” Jackson spat impetuously as though he had tasted his coffee and it was bitter, or he were a playground boy exclaiming girls were gross and had cooties.

“And if I do?” Danny asked defiantly, raising his chin in challenge.

“Then maybe you’re rushing, he only showed up last night and I’ll remind you we know nothing about him other than what we’ve been told, which by the way has yet to be confirmed,” Jackson was very level headed and easy in his words which made sense and were smart and sensible which wasn’t his usual thing but hey they were having a moment it seemed. Lydia was only happy to know that Danny didn’t simply deny he was feeling anything which meant she was right, but she’d already known that.

“Listen,” She said placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Jacks is right, we don’t know anything about him for certain quite yet, but Stiles has a good feeling and so do I. Besides this could be a good way to get information right,” she winked at him but he didn’t much care for the suggestion.

“I’m not dating some guy just to play double agent or dig into his past. Besides I don’t even know if I want to date him, I think I’m just gonna leave this one alone for the moment. I don’t need to be getting into anything I can’t handle right now.” He took another sip of his drink and settled his eyes on the woman walking toward them managing their three plates in her hands. “Which reminds me, Derek wants me to run a little background check, see if I can corroborate anything online with him or the Ravindoors despite their limited mark on the grid according to how they lived but I should be able to track down some things.”

“Well I honestly hope everything checks out, I’m so over the scandals right now, I could definitely use a moment of peace in the land,” she joked.

“Seriously,” Jackson agreed, “Erica could really use a break too, Boyd says she took the last attack pretty hard especially with them trying to get pregnant and it hasn’t happened yet.” He sounded sympathetic.

“She really wants a baby, it’s all she talks about sometimes, and when she speaks with Stiles about the twins you can tell how bad she wants to be pregnant, I hope it happens soon.”

“Me too,” Danny echoed simply glad to have shifted the topic of conversation. Soon they were eating and discussing the days they were about to have and all talk of the foreign Hale ceased but in his own head, Damian was still there smiling at him with that half-cocked grin and green eyes glittering.

 

*

As the sound of Scott’s car sped off it occurred to Damian that the man did not bother to get out fo the car and go to see Derek like he thought the Alpha’s man was meant to do this morning. Oh well he’d go in on his own, surely he couldn’t be tossed against a tree trunk for a second time. The manor seemed so much more intimidating now than it was last night. Probably because of what he’d experienced since the novel meeting.

He wrapped on the door and not five seconds later it flung open so he could see Derek’s mass before him. They were about the same height and weight but Derek seemed like hulk before him. They were simply standing there, unmoving for a long time. Damian wanted to speak but he didn’t know what to say to break this particular silence, he didn’t know what was going to happen next and that was scary as anything. Derek just remained there, hand on the door knob so the man couldn’t exactly walk through the open door. He stared unblinking at Damian but it wasn’t especially dark or angered or even cruel it was simply searching, again as if he was trying to find something.

“Derek, stop scaring him and let him inside…” Damian heard Stiles yelling from wherever he was inside the house on their first floor. Derek smiled and it was genuine which was a bit more disconcerting before he pushed the door wider open and let the knob go so Damian could be gestured through the frame.

“I wasn’t scaring him,” Derek said sounding like a child whose good fun was just thwarted by an over-attentive parent. He did not raising his voice and for a moment Damian was confused about who the alpha was talking to but then Stiles responded.

“Sure just bring him in here,” Stiles yelled again and now Damian could tell he was sitting in their living room downstairs but how could he hear Derek from the other room he was quite out of ear shot and for whatever magick powers he possessed he wasn’t a wolf. Maybe that was one of his magickal powers, after all he did encroach on personal thoughts, that must be it.

“Scott and Allison treat you well?” Derek asked as Damian mused about them quietly.

“Yes of course, they were great, perf…” he stopped remembering their first bit of advice, don’t talk too much. “Yes,” he said calmer and more to the point. As they walked around a corner and through another doorframe, Damian spied Stiles sitting on a couch. He was leaning back into the seat comfortably, hands on his stomach which seemed awkwardly larger than Damian remembered but of course it could have something to do what he was wearing. It was just that the definition of his chest and arms simply didn’t match the slight pudginess of his stomach. He looked up to Stiles eyes and nodded a gesture of old world salute. Stiles smiled back at him and tried to get to his feet but Derek was at his side in no time, forcing him back down with an implacable hand on his shoulder.

“What is it about relaxing don’t you comprehend,” he bit before lowering himself to kiss the man’s temple. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I hope if you ever find your mate they don’t treat you like a prisoner or invalid every time you get dizzy, trust me it is no walk in the park.” The easy humor and repartee helped to put Damian at ease as he watched the two lovers interact. “Sit down.” Stiles offered as he swatted away Derek’s caressing hands and gave him a meaningful glare that meant stop fussing or die.

Derek raised his hands defensively and laughed to himself before turning back to Damian, who was still standing. “Please sit.”

At Derek’s insistence he sat down immediately and almost fell off the chair as he hadn’t aligned himself with it too well before he let his body blindly plop down on the edge of the seat. He scooted back quickly regained his demeanor and looked back to the curious couple.

“Good morning,” Stiles called kindly and smiled at the stranger in his house.

“Good morning,” Damian replied easily. He was a bit anxious and a bit nervous and some part of him in the back of his mind thought about his father, his real father the one who would have lived in this house so many years ago.

“Can we get you anything, juice, tea, soda, eggs, have you eaten?” Stiles barreled through a bunch of consumables in his quest for polite ice breaking. Damian simply nodded his head.

“That’s alright, actually Allison left me some breakfast before she went to work this morning. I’m all set really,” He applied convincingly. There was a quiet silence in which the two stared at him and then Stiles turned to Derek and without a word turned back. He got a creepy sense that somehow they were communicating something to each other, whether by sensing the others emotions or understanding the ins and outs of Eye-speak, who knew at this point, well he didn’t that was for sure. As much as they didn’t know about him, he knew nothing of them other than Derek was a gym owner and had a male alpha mate but that wasn’t insightful at all considering wolves did not maintain a set sexuality, their mates came in any gender and sometimes any supernatural species.

“What do you want from us?” Derek asked bluntly. Stiles added his own immovable gaze to Derek’s and they both pinned their eyes on him. No one laughed and Damian realized they were simply ripping the band aid off. Immediately his eyes steeled.

“I can tell you what I don’t want,” he said seriously, “I’m an adult, I’m a victim of a lot of abuse enough to fill my calendar with doctor Phil sessions but I don’t want time on your couch,” he looked at Stiles. “In truth, all I’ve ever known is pack life or solitary. I know what being solitary is gonna be like I’ve done it already and needless to say it sucked. I’ve done pack life too and even though the pack I came from was cold and cruel, puritanical and damn near intolerable and abusive,” he spat bitterly, “that, was still better than being alone and hunted. What I don’t know is what the Hales are like, what… they were like.” He corrected. “I’ve never known of my father and considering the one I had to grow up with I’d like to find out what my real dad was like. I’m not trying to cause trouble I’m just tired and lonely and kind of out of options. And I feel like there’s this big hole and something’s been missing you know maybe finding out what I can from you, even if you don’t want me to stay, maybe that will be enough to fill it. Maybe knowing that some part of my blood isn’t all hard and cold might help. I think that’s what I want.”

When he finished his eyes were shimmering and he turned his head to a side to breathe his way through the tears he held back like a reinforced dam. Derek and Stiles exchanged a look and Stiles nodded. “You know, I’d like to talk with you about the Ravindoors and your time growing up but you don’t want time on my couch so I’ll have to settle for tea or something when you get back.”

“Back from where?” Damian wondered out loud.

“I’m going to show you around our property. The Hale estate, what we own our borders and the nemeton, you should know if you’re going to join us.” Derek admitted.

“Wait you’re letting me join the pack,” he cocked his head aside and came back. “Wait you have a nemeton here, is it active oh my God!”

“What’s a druid without a nemeton,” Stiles called curiously entertained by the young man’s excitement. “I feel like if we had a son he’d be like this,” he admitted to Derek.

“Bite your tongue,” he growled before smiling and getting to his feet.

“Alright well I think I’m gonna retire to the study get some work done,” Stiles yawned, stretching.

“And what work could you possibly be having to do considering you’ve taken leave from your job.” Derek sounded irritated and only he knew it was because they kept having the same conversations over and over about Stiles’ health.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Excuse me, I am referring to going over the notes I made for the one client that I have, One! Now that I’ve been banned by my husband to be from doing work of any kind. No matter how ludicrous that is. I am neither an invalid nor am I a woman in renaissance. What next Derek, shall I unlearn to read and write, stay home and cook and clean, shall I go into confinement until they come out hmmm. What would you have me do to pass the long hours of waiting until your babies come out of me!” By the time he got to the end Stiles was yelling and Derek looked like a scolded child, sheepish and flush from a reprimand. He knew the moment Stiles started reading Phillipa Gregory’s time period novels about the royals their wars and betrayals, nothing good would come of it. He knew the helplessness of the women’s situations back then would wreak havoc with Stiles empathic heart and at some point considering his current predicament that the young druid will draw some parallel between the powerless women of old and his need to stay safe, relaxed and hidden from the world that would not make heads nor tails of a pregnant young man.

“I’m sorry, I just worry,” He admitted.

“For Christ Sake Derek I’m fine, jeez just please take your nephew outside and show him around before I lose my mind.” Derek looked at Damian and jerked his head to the door and quickly kissed Stiles’ bickering mouth before running out the door.

Once they had gotten down the stairs and started walking toward the tree line a short ways from the house Derek, laughed, sighed and then spoke, “Sorry about that he’s having a bit of time right now.”

“Yeah I hear pregnancy will do that to ya,” Damian replied trying for nonchalant. But when he said the word it was like word vomit and despite all the good advice of the morning he couldn’t help his rolling mouth and wagging tongue. “Ok so you’re about to get married, he’s pregnant and clearly hormonal, I can’t help but feeling like I showed up at the worst possible time, though you know, no time like the present they say, but he’s pregnant, how, I mean I know how but how, and he’s a human and he has powers and there’s clearly a lot going on here.” It was at the end of the tirade that he heard Derek, slowly drawling out his name with a weary look in his eye.

“Damian,”

“Right too much at once, I’m sorry I can do that sometimes, I think I’m just,” He turned his head glancing at Derek and at the amused yet slightly irritated look in his eye, he took it as cue to just stop.

“God you’re just like Stiles, especially when he was younger. Come on,” Derek called and with no further warning he broke out into a run  and Damian, startled at first, set off after him and kept on his heels easily.

Derek took them hurtling through sparsely spread trees, which formed a canopy of greens above their heads in long patches before some sun rays broke through the tree tops to shine light down on the forest floor. The alpha took one turn then another and then jumped over a fallen log until the came to a clearing near a large chasm. They had gone a good long distance from the house itself.

“This is the edge of the property line.” Derek spoke formally as if addressing an intern at business. “Hale Pack owns everything from the house to this area and the surrounding acres for five miles in either direction of the house. We had to ensure that there was enough space to maintain seclusion when necessary and to avoid any mishaps around moon times.”

“That’s quite a bit of land, you guys must be comfortable.” He meant rich but he didn’t want to be rude. “You own all of it.”

“We all do, we had to come up with new ways of pack survival while integrating into the progression off the modern world. It’s not a good idea to keep a fairly large pack on land that is too small and open to the public We’ve spent a good long time learning that particular lesson,” a shadow fell over his face as he spoke those words, and Damian thought it best to leave it alone. “A pack member runs the perimeter twice a day every day to catch any new supernatural scents. Usually it’s me or Peter as we are the only ones who live permanently on pack land.”

“Peter,” Damian repeated trying to put name to the faces of the night before.

“Peter Hale, he is my uncle, which I suppose makes him your great uncle. But don’t call him that, it won’t gain you any favor.”

“Did you and he survive the fire together?” Damian questioned innocently but Derek couldn’t help the deep and painful pang of hurt he felt as the fire was brought up.

“Not exactly,” he started softly and slowly, turning around so he could lead Damian back to the tree line. “I was never in the house but Peter was, he was severely burned and it put him in this waking comatose state. He was slowly healing for years, feeling everything, hearing and seeing everything but unable to move or speak, just feel the pain of healing on a cellular level at a cellular pace for years, it kinda drove him insane. To be honest, full disclosure when he was healed he did try kill us all in a quest for revenge but that’s all over with now. Needless to say we’ve been through a lot and not just in the last few months.”

Damian nodded his head understanding all too well how years of history couldn’t just be told, sometimes finding where to start alone was so difficult it was easier to simply quietly move on and forget about it all.

“As for Stiles, he is a druid, he was born with great powers, I’m still trying to fully grasp them myself. I think sometimes so is he. He didn’t always know about his powers and in the last few months we’ve dealt with a few more unsavory revelations….” Just thinking about all there was to explain was daunting, he sighed.

“What about my dad?” Damian whispered, eyes straight ahead not looking at anything in particular but Derek felt the enormity of his breathless emotion. His brow furrowed as he felt a wave of sympathy for the man.

“Come,” Derek said as he led him along the tree line toward the end of the precipice. There was a tall thick trunked tree with long wide branches and it was heavy with leaves. On it’s trunk at about stomach level to them both were a string of initials carved in the trunk. Derek traced a finger over the letters of a few of them, somberly before he directed Damian to a carved TCH. Damian unconsciously put his hand on it and instantly felt wetness under his eyes. He turned from Derek and breathed the tears away like he normally did.

“What did…” he began but Derek answered before he could finish asking.

“Callum, Mom named him Trystan, Dad named him Callum, Trystan Callum Hale.”

“Callum,” Damian repeated airily, in awe and a little dazed. He looked around at the other initials on the trunk. Other family members perhaps.

“My brothers and I used to come running down this way, when we played. We all wrote our initials down on this tree, I guess it’s what young boys do right, especially wolves, marking territory all up and down this place.” His eyes glazed a bit as he turned his mind to the past and the sounds of panting and playing and laughter. Damian followed the letters and noted a GPH, MLH, RSH and DBH.

“All my uncles and my father are here, this is all that’s left of them?” Derek, because he knew that to be a statement of fact, didn’t realize the young man was asking him. He solemnly nodded his head and couldn’t help placing a hand on the man’s shoulder as some form of comfort. He could scent the despair and deep sense of loss wafting off the man.

“If it’s any consolation, you have one uncle on this tree who’s left a lot of shit behind including himself.” He lowered his eyes a tick and smiled. “And he’s willing to have you in his pack As long as your background check comes up clean.”

Damian laughed sharply, an abrupt snort of laughter that told Derek the man thought he was joking. When the alpha’s expression didn’t change, Damian composed his face a little sorrowfully and nodded, “I’m sorry I don’t know why I thought you were joking.”

“Be easy, it’s just a formality at this point, to ensure we can track any baggage you might bring in behind you, even if you’re unaware of it. I’m about to have a son and a daughter and if I’m bringing you anywhere near them everything has to be safe. Come on let’s go, there’s more to see, more to do.” With that they headed back through the trees, Damian glancing back once more to take a mental picture of the spot so he could come back and… well he didn’t really know but he had visions of visiting that tree like humans visited graves.

 

Derek took Damian around the perimeter of their land to show him exactly where there borders were, he showed him where they often ran on full moon nights, where they did their training, explained their pack hierarchy and brief intro to each members back story. He brushed on the major disasters and attacks they’d survived, their alliances with other packs in neighboring territories and finally he showed him the nemeton.

Damian’s eager study of the re-growing tree and his incredibly vast knowledge of it drew Derek’s attention and when he’d asked his nephew had informed him of how the education of Ravindoor packs worked. They were as well informed of supernatural affairs and history as they were of human affairs and history. He explained that the only human in their packs were emissaries of great power who could be as useful in a fight as they were in educating their pack-mates of the supernatural world. He explained how his druid emissary Adrian had shared his knowledge of the druid world, their magickal capabilities and practices. He knew differences between innate magickal druids like Stiles and practicing un-empowered druids who could still utilize the natural offerings of the earth to mimic certain magickal abilities or outcomes, who could use nature in ritual to do the same as an innately powered druid in ceremonies and rituals. Damian talked about his education on different supernatural races including kitsunes, salamanders, kanimas, and a few others he had yet to encounter himself or even knew existed. Damian knew some information about the same sex wolf mate pregnancies but the ancient nature of the ritual left many questions due to limited information. All in all Damian probably knew more about the supernatural than any of them did, maybe not Deaton but that man was so ominous sometimes Derek wasn’t ever sure if he knew what he was talking about or making it up as he went along in dramatic fashion to throw the heat off.

By the time they were walking back to the house Derek had been put so much at ease he was almost willing to let Damian move in with he and Stiles but without a complete thumbs up on the man’s background from sources that weren’t himself, Derek’s wolf would prowl beneath the surface in anxiety waiting for the man to sneeze near Stiles so he could rip his head off. He couldn’t help it, it was simply instinct, the nature of him and Damian would have to understand, he probably already did, he knew so much.

They spoke on the porch for a long time, in which, Derek discovered Damian’s affinity for computers to which he suggested the man seek out Danny for a job if he was gonna plan on sticking around.

“Danny…” he drew out again trying to place the name to the many faces he’d seen the night before.

“He’s the first one you saw when you came to after Stiles had his uh, panic attack.” In his discomfort at highlighting his mate’s lack of restraint he noticed the flushing of Damian’s cheeks when it was clear he’d figured out who Danny was. Derek frowned and leveled his eyes at the man. “What’s with your face?”

Damian’s eyes widened and he averted his gaze then turned around and laughed before he cleared his throat and pretended he was looking pensively and then casually into the distance, all very not smooth. “Nothing,” he finally said, shrugging.

“Oh God,” Derek exclaimed before he let out a low chuckle of amusement.

“Good luck then,” he laughed again and then dismissed their surprisingly pleasurable meeting. He offered to take Damian down to Scott’s house but the man insisted he take his own way on foot so his photographic memory could map out the periph, his own words, exactly, Derek seriously wondered if this guy wasn’t related to Stiles and not him. He watched him go with not the palette of emotions he thought he’d feel but instead better ones, hope, happiness.

He turned around and headed inside so he could smother Stiles with the rest of his day off’s worth of annoying affection. He felt cold as he walked up the stairs, his bare feet padding and leaving a fast fading moist sheen where he walked. As he got to the door of their bedroom and grasped the ice cold door knob, he saw his breath misting before him. Derek stilled himself to caution over fear forcing his instinct to strategically approaching whatever was going on. He was well aware of his husband’s magickal mishaps. “Stiles,” he called as he walked through the frame, slowly opening the door.

The druid was half sitting, half lying on the bed legs curled below his waist, one hand resting on his stomach with papers underneath it. His head was turned slightly and his eyelids fluttered as if he were troubled. Derek’s lips parted in amazement, the real tremendous display before him wasn’t his husband to be, no, the room and everything up to an inch wide perimeter around stiles was covered in a layer of ice and frost. “What the…” he breathed out the words in mist as he walked to the bed and pulled Stiles into his arms. He leaned down and kissed him breathing hot air into the man. As he pulled away he whispered, stroking his cheek. “Baby wake up.”

Stiles’ head drifted from one side to another, clearly disturbed but unmoved from sleep. Derek dipped his head lower and pressed his lips to Stiles’ earlobe, kissing it softly before he pulled back just barely to speak into the man’s ear. “Stiles, wake up, now!” The words were a deep rumble and as his eyes flashed a bright Scarlet, making his urgent call an alpha’s command, Stiles’ eyelids fluttered again and then parted, slowly opening to reveal sleepy brown eyes.

Derek felt the receding cold and inclined his head to see the ice fade to circular patches that disintegrated into themselves until the room was the same as he’d left it earlier. “Hi,” Stiles drawled, airily as if he were still not there but when Derek looked back to him the younger man in his arms had a look in his eye, like he was understanding some hard truth for the first time since the beginning of a long search.

“Tell me,” Derek whispered back to him. He knew the man well enough to know something else was going on, frozen bedroom aside.

Stiles averted his eyes, turning his head just so and then he moved out of Derek’s arms to sit upright on the bed, legs folding comfortably under him while he settled his hands on his knees. He sighed. “I’ve been seeing things for a while,”

Derek cocked his head, pursed his lips and arched a brow throwing Stiles a look that said if ever there was a time to elaborate it would be then in the conversation between the alpha werewolf engaged to the literally magickal druid earthchild man currently pregnant with hybrid twins growing much faster than any normal female pregnancy would take. Stiles read as much in his mind and blushed despite himself.

“Butterfly. I’ve been seeing this butterfly recently, ever since Jade… I don’t get a bad feeling from it, in fact, it feels comfortable, like home. Anyway I’ve been seeing it in places and I know it’s not real but I also know I’m seeing it. And we know everything is for a reason.” Stiles paused rotated his head to stretch out his neck and sighed again. Derek instinctively put a hand to the back of Stiles’ neck and started kneading circles to ease some of his tension, Darkened veins raised on his arms as he did so, not even aware he was taking whatever, pains he could from Stiles.

“What’s the reason though, what were you dreaming about, the whole room was frozen. If I didn’t know you I’d have been scared, even still I don’t know if I’m not.” Derek smiled wearily at him and Stiles leaned in to kiss him.

“It’s not so ominous I’m just tired. I was dreaming of ice caves. I’m sure they were the magii ice caves. The butterfly was there, in my dream, it was leading me somewhere and I followed. We walked through the caves for a long time until we got to this room,” he sucked in a breath and looked up to the ceiling pointedly as if he could recreate the room on the canvas of the roof or find some clue there to explain it best. “It was different from any other place in the caves. When I walked in I knew I couldn’t go back out, I didn’t want to though. The butterfly’s wings got caught in this web and I was going toward it to help it but it just disappeared and then you woke me but before that, I had this feeling like I finally had everything put together, like I was complete.” Stiles looked tentatively up at Derek who was watching him deeply. He frowned and set up his mouth in displeasure.

“And can I be expecting to make the journey before or after we are wed and have these babies?” Derek couldn’t keep the irritated tone from his voice.

“You’re mad,” Stiles blurted dumbly.

“About what, that you want to go to the druid ice caves where you’ve never actual been in person because of your prophetic dreams or that you want to do this before we get married, probably even before you give birth because I know you would.” When he replied his words ended with an incredulous laugh. “Stiles we were just invaded, kidnapped, attacked, in war, we just survived those battles and there’s so much here to protect desperately…” When he finally looked into the man’s eyes again he softened, “just tell me why we have to do this right away hmm?”

“Because I’ve spent too much of my life not knowing my own life. You were born a wolf, into a pack you grew up knowing exactly who and what you are where you come from and what that means for your future for everything,” his head shook slightly as Stiles spoke emphatically, his forehead crinkled in his seriousness and Derek got an unconscious urge to kiss him right there. “I have never had that. I didn’t know who I was, I didn’t know anything about my mom and what she could do or what I could do. I think that butterfly and those dreams are telling me that those caves have answers. I mean I had a whole brother I didn’t know about and how he came to be needs to be answered for. I need those answers.”

“But why…” Derek began but Stiles cut him off.

“I want to do it before we get married, because, when you get married you’re supposed to do it knowing that you’ve bared yourself to the other person, that you’ve exposed yourself to them, I want to get married knowing that you know completely who I am because I do.” There was silence between them and Derek found he couldn’t argue with that. If he were in Stiles’ place he’d probably do the same.

“We’re gonna have to call another meeting, and we’re going to have to decide who stays behind because you know they’re all going to insist on coming with, well maybe not Jackson. Stiles smiled and put his arms around Derek’s neck pulling them together tightly. He straddled his fiancé and let the alpha possess him in a dark and sultry kiss. Their tongues made love to each other dancing an exquisite waltz around each other or some old noble court choreography. They suckled on each other’s lips like it was ambrosia, gods know they found immortality in the other’s embrace, in the other’s love.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
